Vuelve a mis brazos
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Historia para entretenimiento. Amor, una separación ¿Que pasara con ellos?. Los personajes e historia original pertenecen a (Mizuki e Igarashi). historia sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

La noche en que Candy y Terry se despidieron se habían entregado a su amor. ¿Qué pasara después en la vida de cada uno de ellos? Historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver a la mujer Rubia de larga cabellera rizada, pero el sombrero que llevaba puesto no permitía ver su rostro, entraba del brazo de un Elegante hombre a juzgar por sus vestimentas seguramente era de la más alta sociedad. Tampoco podía ver su rostro completo debido al sombrero que también portaba, pero su perfil le llamaba mucho la atención. Él se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante de la Ciudad de Nueva York, muy cerca del centro Metropolitano, era una de esas de tantos en los que solía entrar al lugar para despejar su mente, aunque fuere por unos momentos. Siguió observándolos de soslayo a una distancia que no permitía verlos bien, verla bien, pero su corazón se sentía agitado. De pronto como leyendo sus pensamientos, la mujer se quitó su sombrero y no tuvo dudas, era ella, era Candy. Muy distinta, su corazón no se equivocó al sentirla cerca, pero se hizo pequeño cuando vió que ella tomaba las manos del hombre muy cariñosamente. Se preguntó con recelo-¿Quién sería ese tipo? Recordó el momento doloroso de su despedía. Candy esa mujer que ahora tenía a unos metros de distancia, era la mujer que nunca había podido olvidar, aquella que le pidió ser feliz por él, pese a que existía una promesa de serlo y que irónicamente ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro de cumplirla. Sus ojos seguían sobre ellos y pudo distinguir al hombre a su lado.- ¿Albert?- se preguntó desconcertado - ese es... Albert, pero entonces, porque nunca….Oh, no, no puedo siquiera pensar en semejante tontería- Su inquietud se acrecentó y no pudo más con esa incertidumbre. Lentamente se acercó a ellos.

-¡Buenas noches!- saludó y en sus ojos había un brillo especial y ella pudo verse en su reflejo.

-¿Terry?...amigo ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Albert, pero no tanto como tú.

-Recién he llegado a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo, pero siéntate por favor ¿quieres acompañarnos?- Candy no salía de su asombro. Ver a Terry de nuevo no lo esperaba o quizás sí, estando en esa Ciudad, pero se había dicho que, cuando lo viera de nuevo le saludaría normalmente como viejos amigos, pues consideraba que debía dar vuelta a la hoja y cerrar ese capítulo. Entendió en ese punto que de alguna forma ellos se habían estado comunicando.

-Oh, no te preocupes….No te había reconocido...

-Claro, porque me conociste siendo de una manera distinta, pero sigo siendo el mismo... ahora estoy disfrazado.

-Ja ja ja, si, te había visto por los periódicos, pero evidentemente, no es lo mismo verte en persona amigo. Te ves muy bien sabes, todo un hombre de negocios y Patriarca de una importante familia- esto último lo recalcó sabiendo su posición y su parentesco legal con Candy

-Sí, tengo muchas responsabilidades que apenas me doy tiempo.

-Cuando me contaste sobre tu verdadera identidad. ¡No lo podía creer!, en cierta forma saber eso me hizo sentir tranquilo- su mirada se dirigió a la Rubia- sabiendo que eres la mejor persona-dijo fijando su mirada azul en ella al recordar que tiempo atrás aparecía en algunas planas junto a él cuándo fue presentada como la hija de los Ardlay- y, ¿tu Candy? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo, yo muy bien Terry...gracias – su voz había dejado de ser la voz de aquella niña- ¿y tú?- preguntó con aparente serenidad. Quizás hasta con algo de indiferencia como si entre ellos nunca existió nada.

-Excelente...No me puedo quejar- en ese instante Albert pidió disculpas para hacer una llamada importante que requería de su atención.

-Enseguida regreso Terry….Candy, tengo que informarle a Georges algunos detalles de la junta de mañana, si no lo hago hoy tendré un enorme retraso...permiso.

-Sí, no te preocupes- El momento se tornó un poco incómodo y Candy empezó a sentirse nerviosa, sus manos que antes estaban sobre la mesa habían pasado al ruedo de su vestido el cual estrujaba sin compasión- ¿Cómo está…Susanna?- pregunto de repente rompiendo el silencio.

-Ella está bien….gracias por preguntar- su mirada triste atravesó el corazón de Candy y un joven se acercó a ella para entregar una nota de Albert.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho enojar?

-Albert se ha ido. Dice que se le presentó un problema... que tome un taxi...

-¡Me parece muy bien!. Así podemos hablar sin tener testigos...- comentó - y no te preocupes…yo te llevaré.

El muchacho se atrevió a acercarse más a ella- Terry, ¿Qué haces?- no le prestó atención- por favor apártate que pueden vernos.

-¡No exageres pecosa! Aquí con dificultad pueden vernos. Este es un lugar bastante discreto.

-... ¡Déjate de tonterías!...

\- ¿Tonterías?, para ti todo fue una tontería, para ti lo de nosotros parece que nunca existió, odio tu indiferencia...- dijo frunciendo y lleno de frustración- ¿Quieres saber algo Candy?...yo no he podido olvidarte.

-Por favor Terry... no digas nada.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil para mí? Han sido cuatro malditos años. ¿Quieres que actúe como si nada pasó?

-Solo debes olvidar... Terry, es más… yo ya lo he olvidado.

-¡Mentira! Tú no pudiste haber olvidado ese momento que estuvimos juntos.

-¡Basta Terry!,

-Ese momento en que te amé y fuiste mi mujer...Todavía te siento en mi cuerpo, todavía siento tus besos Candy.

-¡Terry!...Yo tengo que irme.

-No Candy...Tú no te irás a ningún lado- dijo mientras la sostenía del brazo- Tenemos que hablar.

-No... Todo fue dicho... Recuerda a Susanna.

-¿tú si pudiste ser feliz Candy?

-Si...-dijo sin verle a la cara.

-No es cierto..., tú no puedes ser tan insensible mientras yo me consumía de dolor...yo no he podido ser feliz, he tratado, pero...no he podido amar a Susanna.

-Aprenderás a hacerlo, ella te ama Terry, recuerda siempre eso, gracias a ella, este vivo...ella no tiene nada.

-¿Acaso debes seguir decidiendo por mí? ¿Por mis sentimientos?- dijo muy enojado- Sé que ella es un impedimento entre nosotros, lo sé... deja de recordármelo a cada instante... por un demonio...deja de imponerme a quien debo amar- golpeo la mesa.

-Terry, no hay otra salida. Susanna te necesita y tú de alguna manera te sentirías mal dejarla a su suerte.

-Hablaría con ella... Debe entender que entre nosotros no puede haber nada.

-No Terry, no lo hagas...no la hagas sufrir, porque aun así no estaré contigo. Si hubiese sabido lo que le había pasado...no me habría entregado a tí en aquel momento- sus palabras le hirieron- pero decidiste ocultarme las cosas. Me he sentido tan mal por todo eso y lo único que quiero es olvidar.

-¿Te arrepientes de ese momento?...dime la verdad Candy

\- ¡Olvídalo Terry!...no sirve de nada recordarlo y decir que no hay arrepentimientos. Si hay o no hay eso no tiene caso.

-No puedes decidir qué debo o no olvidar y esa vez, esa vez es imposible borrarlo de mi memoria.

-Debes hacerlo, tampoco ahora es posible... Aquello fue un error.

-Un error….sí claro, fue un error….perdóname…no debí llevarte hasta ese error. No me comporte de la manera que se esperaba- dijo con una leve tristeza en sus ojos- pero, fue el error más maravilloso que he cometido.

-No te sientas culpable, yo también lo fui al permitir que pasara, no tiene caso que recordemos algo que nos daña y que nos desgarra el corazón Terry...Ese momento tiene que quedar en el pasado, olvidado y enterrado... Tu deber es con Susanna.

-Ese error como tú le llamas... lo traigo a mi mente todos los días.

 **Inicio Flash back**

-Terry, quiero conocer tu departamento. Quiero ver como vives.

-Entonces vamos pecosa curiosa. Es un departamento pequeño, pero muy confortable.

A pesar de la tristeza que lo embargaba estaba muy feliz por verla. No quería que se fuera de su lado, pero el destino jugó cruelmente en la vida de ellos. Candy percibió esa tristeza, pero Terry lo atribuyo a su nerviosismo por su primer papel protagónico.

-Estoy muy feliz por tí Terry- dijo al ver el afiche- por tu primer protagónico de Romeo, yo sé que lo harás a la perfección y estaré allí para aplaudirte hasta que mis manos ardan- observaba el afiche- pero ella no es Susanna.

-¿Eh?, no- estaba nervioso.

\- ¡Qué bien que no lo es!, porque con eso que me contaste de que escondía mis cartas te juro que me pondría muy celosa si fuese ella.

-Pero no puedes desconfiar de mi Candy, sabes bien que es a ti a quien quiero. Tú eres mi amor.

-¡Lo sé! siempre he confiado en ti Terry, y perdona si aquella vez te pregunté tonterías…pero es que….

-No debiste prestar atención a esos chismes. Si fuese así no habría mandado los boletos. Ansiaba verte pecosa, te he extrañado tanto- sus miradas se anclaron y él deseaba probar de nuevo sus labios.

-Yo también extrañaba volver a verte Terry- sintió la fuerza de sus besos, sus labios aferrados a los de ella. Su sabor delirante la volvía loca y no quería apartarlo- ¡Terry!- no hubo bofetada.

-Lo siento, pero te amo tanto- el momento y el lugar intimo los embriagó y las caricias fueron desatadas- será mejor que te deje en tu hotel no es bueno continuar aquí aunque me muera por hacerte mía en este instante.

-Terry, que cosas dices...

\- ¿Me amas?

-¡Claro que te amo Terry! y lo que deseo siempre es estar contigo. Amarte toda la vida. Te pensaba muchas veces y te soñaba así conmigo. Cuando te fuiste del colegio yo, yo me sentí muy sola, no te imaginas de qué forma pude regresar a América... ir tras de ti. No podía continuar en ese lugar si ya no estabas tú.

-Sí que soy muy irresistible pecosa, pero tú eres una mona traviesa

-¡Terry!- dijo con gesto enojado- siempre serás el mismo engreído, ¿cierto?...deja de ponerme apodos.

\- Ven pecosa- la atrajo hacia si- déjame darte todos los besos que tengo para ti- se dejaba llevar por sus caricias.

\- Creo que debemos parar con esto, no.- ella seguía aferrada a su cuello y él detuvo el beso para verle a sus ojos verdes mientras los suyos estaban húmedos. Terry contenía las ganas de llorar, no quería que ella lo viera llorar.

-Perdóname….soy un idiota….yo no debo tratarte de esta manera.

-No…Terry, - ella acaricio las mejillas del muchacho- …- eres el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón. Esas palabras hicieron que se quebrara en su interior. El sufría al sentir que su amor por Candy atentaba con terminarse y ella no lo sabía.

-¡Candy!

-Terry, Terry….- fue su turno de besarlo. Se aferraba a su cuello y a aceptaba las caricias que le regalaba y más besos ahora con la fuerza de una pasión guardada. Eran unos adolescentes enamorados.

-¡Candy!

-¡Terry!...Te quiero - el tiempo pasó y no supieron en que momento habían terminado en el lecho. Fue una entrega dulce y llena de amor. Un momento que jamás olvidarían. Pensó que Candy se quedaría después de la obra cuando le contase sobre su problema. Ahora que había sido su mujer no iba a dejarla, necesitaba hablar con Susanna y la madre y dejarle bien en claro que no la abandonaría, que no dejaría de proporcionarle lo necesario, pero nada más. También le diría a la madre que su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer, que él ya tenía un amor.

Llegaron al hotel donde Candy se hospedaba, la nieve caía y el corazón le ardía con cada mirada que Terry le ofrecía, aun no se creía que ese muchacho se había enamorado de ella.

-Gracias por regalarme este momento Candy

-¡Fue maravilloso!- dijo aún apenada

-...Te veo mañana pecosa. El lugar reservado para ti está listo.

-Hasta mañana Terry- se abrazó a su cuello y de puntillas le dió un beso fugaz en sus labios- sus mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron, él sonrió por su impulso- Disculpa...no debí...

-No te disculpes pecosa...eso es lo que me gusta de ti...que eres natural y espontánea.

A media presentación Candy terminó por enterarse sin esperarlo por boca de otras personas. En un principio el imaginarse a la muchacha actriz lanzarse sobre Terry para salvarle la vida era algo que debía agradecerle y siempre le agradecería, de no haber sido así, lo habría perdido para siempre y entonces volvería a sufrir como cuando perdió a Anthony, su primer amor. No sabría si su corazón soportaría otra perdida.

-Terry, ¿porque me ocultaste esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Susanna había quedado muy mal? De haberlo sabido…nunca, nunca...Jamás habría venido- el dolor se instaló en su pecho- Creo que mejor sería nunca haber venido.

-No digas eso Candy. Yo ansiaba verte….yo te amo ¿Qué habrías pensado si yo te hubiese enviado una carta diciéndote que ya no vinieras? Seguro habrías confirmado lo que los demás te han hecho creer sobre nosotros, pero no, no es así.

-No sabes lo que sentí al escuchar a esa gente decir que la madre de ella quiere obligarte a que te cases con ella. Sentí tanta rabia y celos Terry que vine al hospital para reclamarle, yo estaba convencida que la orillaba un simple capricho, pensaba que no podía sentir amor como el que yo siento por ti al llevarte a un acto tan ruin obligándote, no podía soportar que después que ocultara nuestras cartas se siguiera metiendo en nuestras vidas….no iba permitirlo, pero cuando llegué y fui testigo de lo quería hacer Terry, no puedo... simplemente no puedo estar en el medio de ustedes. ¿Por qué hiciste que viniera? Si sabias que reaccionaria de este modo al enterarme.

-…. Trataba de algún modo alargar el tiempo... que estuvieras conmigo y pensé que juntos encontraríamos una solución Candy….pero ahora con tu actitud, no sé qué hacer…

-Si sabes que hacer y yo te diré que es….debes estar a su lado siempre Terry- dijo mientras las lágrimas salían sin cesar- debes cuidar de ella y olvidarte de mí. Debes olvidar que yo existo.

-No Candy…no puedes pedirme eso- sus hombros cayeron con desgano- No puedes pretender que te saque de mi corazón y olvide lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…. No puedo candy.

-Debes hacerlo Terry. No hay otra solución….No hay más que decir y ahora, debo irme. Ya te vi y, no puedo estar más tiempo…. Albert me necesita.

-¡Espera! Te llevaré al hotel- exclamó tomándola de los hombros- ¡no puedo dejarte ir sola!

-Sera mejor que no…de ser así...esto será mucho más difícil... Déjame ir... Susanna te necesita y te espera.

Candy se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia la calle. La noche fría se introducía en su pecho. Tenía que dejarlo aunque le desgarrara el corazón. Quería regresar pronto a Chicago, el dolor le destrozaba el alma. Terry quedó allí al pie de las escaleras y por un momento su mente se perdió. Candy le estaba diciendo adiós y él no podía aceptarlo, pero y, ¿Susanna?, la muchacha había expuesto su vida y no podía ser un desconsiderado. Se debatía en mil cosas, entre ellas quedarse allí o ir tras ella, no podía permitir que se fuera así. Se decidió por lo segundo. Tomó su auto y no demoró en llegar al Hotel.

-¡Terry!, ¿Qué haces aquí?...No hay más que decir, por favor vete Terry.

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas. Candy. ¡Quédate!, lo resolveré…lo prometo…

-Terry, esto ya no está en nuestras manos. Si no estás con ella atentará de nuevo con su vida ¿Tú crees que viviré tranquila pensando en que pueda suceder? Ella te ama y no podremos ser felices. No me siento capaz de resistir el verte con ella. No podremos ser amigos los tres Terry...por favor, solo quiero irme… Adiós.

-¡Esto no tiene que ser así Candy!- la detuvo- ¿por qué tienes que decidir por mí?- un par de lágrimas asomaron sus ojos-¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo correcto. Después entenderás que fue la mejor decisión. Yo no puedo vivir pensando en lo que Susanna puede hacer con su vida.

-¿No me amas? ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira lo que me dijiste cuando estuvimos juntos?

-Terry, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿Me abandonas? ¿Te vas y me dejas solo?

-Lo siento...pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Ella quiere que tú estés a su lado y yo...yo no puedo estar entre ustedes.

-¡Candy!…-La beso como si quisiera fundirla en su pecho- no puedo dejar que te vayas….yo te amo pecosa…. ¡no me dejes!- susurro- no sé si voy a poder continuar sin ti.

-Lo harás Terry, tú eres fuerte y podrás- de pronto la abrazó de su cintura y besó de nuevo sus labios, besos tan suaves que la hacían temblar -¡Suéltame Terry!...debo irme….se me hace tarde y no llegaré a tiempo para abordar el tren.

-No, no te iras…-siguió besándola con amor y pasión y ella correspondía a cada uno de sus besos- ¡No puedo dejarte ir Candy!...No me puedes dejar así, con todo esto que siento.

-Terry, no lo hagas más difícil. Por favor...

Fue aminorando la intensidad de los besos y separo su rostro frio, las lágrimas en sus mejillas rodaban sin cesar-¡Tienes razón!, no puedo arrastrarte a mis problemas. Tú no tienes que cargar con esto...no te lo mereces.

-¡Adiós Terry!

-¡Adiós! Candy….* _mi amor, adiós, tengo que decirte otra vez adiós_ -dijo con tanto dolor en su interior.- prométeme que serás feliz…muy feliz.

-Te lo prometo, pero tú también Terry, debes serlo y le pediré a Dios con todas mis fuerzas que así sea.

-¡No me olvides!- ella no respondió y salió del hotel con premura. Se fue sola, no dejó que la llevara a la estación. No soportaría dejarlo allí, verlo sufrir mientras ella tendría que alejarse.

 **Fin flash back**

-Te fuiste Candy. Te fuiste dejándome solo. Te fuiste sin importarte nada. El amor que decías tenerme no fue suficiente para retenerte.

-Fue lo mejor...no podía estar contigo. Yo le prometí a Susanna que no me acercaría más a ti y debo cumplir esa promesa.

-Las dos fueron unas egoístas. No pensaron en lo que yo sentía, no pensaron en lo que yo sufría. Solo decidieron por mí- Debería odiarlas a las dos.

-¡No es así!….Yo también sufrí por dejarte, pero era lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Seguiste con tu vida, mientras yo me hundía lentamente en un abismo por no poder olvidarte… ¿Cómo es que lo lograste? dime… ¿es que hay alguien más en tu vida o tú y Albert?- sus manos se empuñaron y un nudo se quedó en su garganta. Esperaba su respuesta tras varios segundos interminables de silencio.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Terry?- dijo con una mirada de reproche- Claro que no, Albert no.

-¿entonces?

-Tú no sabes lo que dices. Ni siquiera deberías pensarlo Terry- dijo indignada

-¡Lo siento!, perdóname. No tengo ningún derecho a cuestionar tu vida. pero los celos me matan y ...pensé que….

-¡Terry!

-Nuestros días del Colegio aquellos días en los que solíamos encontrarnos y compartir cada momento. Cada uno de esos momentos continúa guardados.

-Por favor Terry…..no tiene caso.

-¡Estas muy hermosa! Has cambiado mucho. No eres aquella niña que conocí, que acostumbraba a subirse a los arboles….la revoltosa Candy, mi mona pecas. Ahora eres toda una mujer- la muchacha se sonrojo, la mirada intensa y oscura de Terry la intimidaba- ….Candy… sería un egoísta pretender que vuelvas a mí cuando aún sigo atado a una mujer moralmente, pero quiero decirte que….

-No Terry, no me digas nada… será mejor que esta conversación se termine aquí- Se levantó airada-…. Terry…ya quiero irme.

-No vas a cenar, disculpa si he robado tu valioso tiempo, pero tantos años sin verte me hace ser un egoísta….

-No, no tengo apetito…la verdad que fue Albert que insistió tanto hasta convencerme de salir, ¿para qué? para que resultara irse. Además no puedo continuar contigo aquí.

Se fueron en su auto y en el trayecto no volvieron a tocar el tema. Ella entró al hotel dejándolo con el corazón vacío y una sensación nuevamente de abandono.

Había llegado a ese lugar a cenar evitando hacerlo bajo la mirada de la insufrible Susanna, al menos ese momento quería hacerlo sin escuchar sus reclamos y sus quejas de prestarle poca atención. Vivian juntos, pero no se habían casado. Habían pasado 4 años y todo ese tiempo para Terry fue muy difícil, el cuidar de Susanna moral y económicamente cuando empezaba a forjarse como actor. Trataba de ser lo más condescendiente con la muchacha porque en realidad sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia ella por salvar su vida, pero era eso nada más. Susanna esperaba que Terry pronto le propusiera matrimonio. Eso es lo que Susanna siempre anhelaba ¿Casarse?, a menudo se cuestionaba que el cuidar de ella no significaba casarse. Estaría siempre a su lado, pero ¿casarse?. El vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo y aunque la madre estuviera, podría levantar malas habladurías había dicho ella. A Terry no le importaba que los demás pensaran por él, pero por Susanna, era otra cosa y quizás tarde o temprano debía hacerlo y eso quería decir sacrificar sus sentimientos y su corazón.

-Susanna, sabes bien que te aprecio mucho y que siempre estaré agradecido, pero…

-¡Pero no me amas!- soltó con furia- ¿Crees que no lo sé?- Terry siguió en silencio- Sigues pensando en ella, en esa mujer... ¿Hasta cuándo Terry?- le lanzo una mirada de reproche- Han pasado cuatro años y sigues pensándola. Ella ya se olvidó de ti. En el mundo en que se desenvuelve, ¿crees que no habrán hombres que se interesen por ella?. Solo eres pasado Terry ¿acaso piensas que te sigue amando?

-¡Claro que no!- se exasperó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarla? si fue por ella que candy lo había abandonado- dijo mentalmente y concluyó que definitivamente Susanna estaba desquiciada.

\- ¡Ella me prometió no acercarse nunca a ti!... ¡así que espero lo cumpla!

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Ella ha cumplido. De sobra sabes que la dejé ir por cuidarte a tí.

\- Porque me debes la vida y es lo que debes hacer, es estar por siempre conmigo.

Quiso estrangularla. A veces Susanna lo hastiaba siempre que le sacaba en cara su sacrificio por él. -Entiende que por ahora no podemos pensar en boda. Te prometí estar siempre contigo, por eso he venido a vivir a esta Casa, pero por ahora mis viajes no permiten estar siempre contigo y en lo que debemos pensar es en tu salud que últimamente te he visto muy decaída y con poco apetito.

-¡Terry! estoy bien, si ese es el motivo por el cual no nos hemos casado- El castaño se mantuvo firme en su decisión- de acuerdo, esperaré.

-Bien entonces me retiro a mi habitación. Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca estaré al pendiente. Mañana tendrás a tu disposición a una enfermera, quien podrá ayudar a tu madre ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si... Terry... ¡Mamá no está!

-¿No?

-No…., ella se ha ido a ver a unos parientes lejanos.. …así que estamos solos- dijo en tono de coquetería. ¿Será que escuchó bien? Susanna le está proponiendo pasar la noche juntos? Terry sintió unos escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pero se mantuvo sereno

-Susanna por favor….que cosas dices.

-Pero si pronto nos vamos a casar…. Una noche solos tú y yo no representa problema alguno, mamá no se dará cuenta. Todo seguirá igual Terry. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Mucho!- dijo de inmediato- pero no quiero hablar de eso. Buenas noches.

-Si fuera ella no lo pensaría dos veces ¿verdad?, si fuera ella te lanzarías a sus brazos.

* Si fueras ella, sería lo mismo, no ocurriría nada y no porque yo no quisiera – se dijo para sí mismo, pues Candy no volvería a estar con él mientras estuviera con Susanna- ¡No digas estupideces!

Terry se adentró a su habitación que estaba junto a la de Susanna. Se despojó de sus ropas, se dió un baño y luego se metió a la cama. Al menos dentro de esas cuatro paredes se daría el gusto de pensar en ella. Recordarla. Cada vez que estaba frente a Susanna sentía una impotencia indescifrable, esa mujer escudriñaba cada gesto y pensamiento suyo. A su mente volvió su recién encuentro y de repente se quedó dormido, su mente nadó en la profundidad de sus sueños. El silencio de la noche le hizo saber que Terry dormía y habría querido levantarse de la cama, pero su inmovilidad se lo impedía, a pesar de tener sus extremidades inferiores completas, habían quedado paralizadas. -¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- le escuchó gemir en el silencio. Era claro que su sueño la llevaba hasta ella.

-¡Maldición!.. Está pensando en ella. Hasta en sus sueños lo persigue. ¡Maldita Candy!, pero no lo dejaré libre. Terry es mío y se quedará conmigo para siempre. No me importa si te sueña, si te piensa, si te extraña incluso si sufre por ella…. Lo siento mucho, pero si lo dejo ir, me moriré, porque él es mi vida y tú serás la culpable- tiempo atrás una carta enviada a Candy dijo esas mismas palabras y ahora se lo recalcaba a su subconsciente para asegurarse así misma que si Terry se va, ella atentaría con su vida.

-¿Cómo estas Terry?

-Buenos días Señor Robert.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Señor... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno te ves cansado...como si no hubieses dormido lo suficiente.

-Yo estoy bien...

-¿Cómo vas con Susanna?- disculpa que me entrometa en tu vida personal, pero tu emocional me preocupa.

-Sí, Claro...yo estoy bien Señor Robert.

-¿Estás seguro muchacho?

-¿Qué puedo decir?- dijo subiendo y bajando sus hombros- Sé que usted aprecia mucho a Susanna, pero creo que hubiese sido mejor haber sufrido yo ese accidente.

-Ay, Terry…muchacho, ya veo que no estas nada bien y eso tiene que ver con Susanna. No sé en qué se convirtió tu vida, pero a veces me pregunto ¿por qué tomaste esa decisión?.

-Tenía que apoyarla. Se había quedado sin trabajo por su impedimento. Es lo que tenía que hacer.

-Económicamente Susanna tiene derecho a una indemnización por los daños irreversible en su salud.

-Pero perfectamente sabe qué es lo me orilló a quedarme junto a ella. Si la dejo, volvería a intentar en quitarse la vida y eso, no puedo llevarlo en mi conciencia.

-¡Lo sé! y, no sé qué decirte…solo que, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

-Solo cumplo con mi deber. Le debo mi vida a Susanna y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella…ahora si me disculpa iré con los demás para empezar los ensayos.

Lo vió alejarse y en sus ojos una tristeza guardaba. Robert supo aquel entonces que Terry esperaba por una chica de Chicago. Luego de conocer su decisión de quedarse con Susanna le extrañó mucho, pero a saber todo lo que el hecho envolvía solo podía sentir hacia Terry admiración y respeto.

-Albert no puedo creer que me hayas dejado en el restaurante. Se supone que íbamos a cenar y de repente te esfumaste...¡Lo tuyo fue pretexto!.

-¡No fue pretexto!...pero, no sé por qué te enojas, te dejé con Terry… ¿paso algo malo?

-¿algo malo? Claro que no….solo que pienso que todo fue a propósito para dejarme a solas con él.

-¿Y?

-¿y?, que sabes perfectamente que no podemos vernos. ¿Qué dirán las personas cuando me vean con un hombre que está comprometido? ¿Qué pensará Susanna si se entera por cualquier medio?

-Comprometido…no casado.

-¡Albert!...por Dios... es casi igual….

-No pequeña no es igual, mientras no hay un acta firmada ante un juez o lo que sea….no es matrimonio.

\- ¡Definitivamente!, me exasperas tú también.

-¿Yo también? Entonces si pasó algo entre ustedes.

Ella respiro resignada- Dice que me sigue amando, pero….pero sabe que es un imposible. Susanna está de por medio y yo no puedo hacerle eso. No se merece mi traición.

-¿y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Seguir penando por allí esperando que cosa Candy?... Sabes de cierta manera tienes razón.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, el viaje a Nueva York seria como una especie de terapia para ti pues era necesario que lo volvieras a ver, sé que en el fondo tú también querías verlo de nuevo y así saber qué es lo que sientes. Fue bueno que lo enfrentaras y que te enfrentaras a ti misma, a tus sentimientos, ahora si estas segura y piensas que no puedes esperar nada, entonces da la vuelta a la página, termina de escribir el final de tu historia con Terry y olvídalo para siempre. Solo así podrás encontrar un nuevo amor, alguien que pueda amarte libremente Candy.

*¿Terminar mi historia con Terry?", "¿Buscar un nuevo amor?" no sé si pueda- pensó- Es posible que tengas razón Albert, es fácil decirlo, pero no imposible de lograrlo.

-Claro que no lo es y en tus manos esta continuar con tu vida y seguir sin mirar atrás.

-Puede que sea hora que piense en mí, pero solo deseo volver al hogar de Pony.

-¿volverás a dejar a la Familia? Mira que la tía está empezando a mejorar la relación contigo.

-Ay Albert…sabes que lo hace por ti. La tía no termina de asimilar mi presencia. Quiero mucho a la tía abuela, pero compréndeme…en el hogar o en cualquier otro sitio estaré mejor. Además quiero continuar con mi labor en la clínica del Doctor Martin o bien quizás regrese al hospital, no lo sé aún.

-¡Entiendo!, entonces cuando lleguemos a Chicago, le diré a Georges que te lleve, así no tendrás el contratiempo de viajar en tren.

-¡No es necesario!

-Bueno entonces….si necesitas dinero solo dile a Georges….

-Gracias, pero tampoco es necesario.

-Candy no seas orgullosa. El dinero también te pertenece.

-No Albert y por favor respeta mi decisión. Si nunca te pedí dinero mientras vivía sola en aquel departamento...mucho menos ahora. No te preocupes por favor.

-¡Esta bien!, ya veo que contigo y tu testarudez no lograré nada- ambos sonrieron ante la aseveración del Rubio.

-¡Candy!, hola ¿Qué milagro verte por aquí en Nueva York?

-Hola Archie...bueno fue un viaje imprevisto...y aquí estoy acompañando a Albert en su supuesta auto terapia- dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-¿Auto terapia?

-¡Olvídalo Archie!, ya sabes cómo es Candy…fue difícil convencerla de venir.

-Algo me dice que has visto a ese….a Granchester… ¿no es así?

-Bueno si…

-Pues no debiste Candy- dijo con enfado- ese tipo tiene novia con quien se ha comprometido y no quiero que te relacionen con él. Además recuerda lo que te hizo…y sigue haciendo, no solo te lo hizo a ti, ahora se lo hace a esa mujer que por su condición no puede reclamarle nada….no merece siquiera que lo vuelvas a ver.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que sigue siendo un mujeriego, con una vida llena de libertinaje, sabes que en ese medio en el que se desenvuelve hay cada escándalo y se le ha visto con muchas mujeres.

-Oye, espera un momento Archie, tengo 20 años por si no te has dado cuenta y creo que yo soy suficiente mayor para decidir con quién puedo relacionarme, ¿no crees? Y no te preocupes que no lo vere más, pero no porque tú me lo digas- la rubia muy molesta dió la vuelta para subir a su habitación.

-¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? Sabes muy bien como es Candy.

-Albert tu deberías ser el primero en prohibirle ver a ese tipo más cuando sabes que la dejó para estar con su noviecita actriz. Ese imbécil puede volver a burlarse de Candy.

-No sabes lo que dices Archie….entiendo que te preocupes por ella, pero no deberías. Escuchando puedo decir que... que lo que te mueve a decir esas cosas son tus celos. Pero Candy sabe cuidarse y ya la escuchaste…no volverá a ver a Terry. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Yo, no…no estoy celoso, es solo mi deseo de cuidarla.

\- Claro que si, pero recuerda que estás comprometido con Annie, esa muchacha te quiere mucho y decida lo que decidas sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional… Annie es una buena muchacha.

El muchacho respiro resignado- Si, tienes razón, ella ha sido mi sostén para soportar lo de Stear, siempre ha estado a mi lado...en Annie encontré ese amor que, aunque no es tan fuerte, quiero creer que puede convertirse en algo más profundo.

-Así será…estoy seguro de eso.

Dos días después continuaban en la Ciudad. Albert casi que había finalizado sus asuntos de los negocios en los bancos y ahora que Archie pronto tomaría las riendas de estos al terminar su carrera, se puliría para hacerse cargo posteriormente. En un par de días regresarían a Chicago.

Ella no dejaba de pensar en su encuentro con Terry, fue tan inesperado que todavía no lo asimilaba. Habían pasado 4 años. Seguía siendo el hombre tan apuesto que conoció. Con solo recordarlo su respiración agitada se acrecentaba y su corazón estaba inquietante. En la oscuridad de la habitación con solo la luna como testigo, ella lo recordaba, recordaba ese amor que no pudo ser y que perdió para siempre. Ella recordó esa vez que entre sus brazos había sido suya por primera y única vez, no lo había olvidado, por supuesto que no lo había hecho, pero la coraza puesta en su corazón debía permanecer allí y dejar el pasado en su lugar, continuar con su vida- sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y esperaba que fuesen las ultimas que saldrían por él.

-Candy...Candy ¿puedo pasar?

-Entra Albert, está abierto.

-¿Bajarás a cenar? acompáñame por favor pequeña.

-No Albert... Solo quiero dormir.

-Candy, no es bueno que te acuestes con el estómago vacío. Vamos no me dejes solo en la mesa.

-Dije que no Albert... ¡Dejame sola!

-¿Sigues molesta por Archie?...- no respondió- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada...sabes que te quiere mucho y que eres como una hermana para él.

-Lo sé... y, -¡Esta bien! te acompañaré.

La mañana transcurría normalmente. Horas más tarde se encontraba de pie frente a la enorme construcción. Quedó maravillado, realmente a Albert le gustaba vivir muy bien. Recordó el castillo de su padre, en donde tanto tiempo vivió y en el que por tanto tiempo fue infeliz. Hizo un movimiento en su cabeza como alejando esos terribles recuerdos que todavía le pesaban. Se acercó hasta el gran portón de metal que resguardaba el lugar. Con serenidad y paso firme se colocó frente al hombre que se encontraba en la entrada. Había recibido una invitación de Albert, la cual no pensó dos veces en aceptar. Solo pensaba en volver a verla y escuchar su voz aunque fuera por última vez

-Buenos días Señor…Soy Terence Granchester, amigo del Señor Ardlay, por favor ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí? El señor me extendido una invitación.

-Sí, puede pasar...el Señor Ardlay le espera

-Gracias.

-¿Julia?- hizo la llamada al interior de la casa para informar que había llegado el invitado especial del Señor Ardlay.

-No Matthew, soy Candy, Mary no está por aquí.

-Oh, disculpe Señorita, pero es que ya vino la persona que el Señor Ardlay invitó...es el señor Terence Granchester.

\- ¿Terence Granchester?- se oyó al otro lado de la bocina

\- sí, ya está aquí y lo he hecho pasar tal como el Señor lo indicó.

\- gracias Matthew.

Dentro de la casa Candy estaba desconcertada- ¿Qué te propones Albert? ¿Seguirme poniendo en un predicamento?- candy no sabía sobre la llegada de Terry- Sabes bien que no puedo ver a Terry y tú te has empeñado en lo contrario.

-Solo lo he invitado a comer, ¿Qué tiene de malo Candy?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿Me preguntas que tiene de malo?..ashhh

-Si, por una promesa hecha a esa muchacha, no quiere decir que no pueda ver a mi amigo.

-Oh, claro es tu casa, perdón entonces…yo me voy.

-Deja de decir tonterías Candy….Será una descortesía de tu parte.

-Te desconozco Albert. Tú, que eres un hombre tan recto…que has estado de acuerdo con mis decisiones de no ver a Terry y ahora….

-A ver pequeña, yo te quiero mucho y respeto tus decisiones, pero el invitar a mi amigo no me hace cambiar de opinión al respecto. Si entre ustedes no puede haber nada y ya lo han hablado, pues entonces no le veo el problema a que venga a esta casa. Además pasado mañana nos vamos y no sé cuándo vuelva a verlo.

-Está bien…creo que tienes razón…...total no lo volveremos a ver- en sus ojos se asomó una leve tristeza- pero me hubieses avisado al menos- Candy subió a su habitación, la visita de Terry no la esperaba y debía vestirse a la ocasión.

El castaño hizo su aparición y se saludaron con un efusivo apretón de manos y un abrazo fraternal.

-Terry, por favor pasa adelante amigo... agradezco el que hayas aceptado venir y aprovecho para decirte que siento mucho haber sido un mal educado con ustedes la otra noche.

-Oh, no te preocupes, al menos puede charlar un poco con Candy. Tú sabes ponernos al día como viejos amigos.

-Sí, me fui tranquilo y seguro que al saber que ella quedaba en buenas manos y que la cuidarías hasta regresar a la mansión. En efecto que tenía algo urgente que atender.

-Parece ser que los negocios te consumen mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Los negocios, los viajes constantes me consumen mucho tiempo. Georges esta siempre conmigo apoyándome. Si no fuese por él no sé qué haría con todo. Ahora pronto estará también Archie al frente- dijo mientras le servía un copa del líquido ámbar

-Archie…y como están los demás, bueno supe lo de Stear y siento mucho su pérdida, realmente era un buen amigo aunque fue muy poco el tiempo que lo conocí.

-Sí, era un buen amigo, un muchacho extraordinario. Sabes que pronto Archie contraerá matrimonio con Annie.

-Oh, no, no lo sabía, pero qué bien, al fin el elegante fue atrapado por la tímida- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica de medio lado.

-¡Terry!- se escuchó una voz molesta tras ellos- deja de referirte a las personas con sobrenombres, ellos tienen sus nombres... Ella es Annie y no la tímida y Archie….

-Está bien, Esta bien, pero por favor….no te molestes pecosa.

Los ojos de terry se clavaron en su figura esbelta. Candy al reaparecer por las escaleras su imagen era simplemente hermosa. Un vestido verde remarcando su cintura y aunque el escote era sencillo y discreto la piel que había debajo de este le prodigaba mucha imaginación a Terry. Su cabello suelto y una cinta es lo único que adornaba su cabellera. Mientras comían la observaba de soslayo y ella podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada.

-¿Terry?- dijo Archie con asombro-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?.

-¡Archie!, pensé que ya no vendrías- exclamó Albert- de saberlo te habríamos esperado, pero no seas mal educado.

-No has contestado lo que pregunté... ¿Qué hace Terry aquí?

-Es mi invitado... ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Sabes bien todo lo que este idiota le hizo a Candy y ¿permites que esté aquí?. La engañó haciendo que viniera a esta ciudad para restregarle en la cara que se quedaría con esa mujer, la actriz.

-Mide tus palabras Archie- sostuvo Terry levantándose de su silla- lo que pasó entre Candy y yo no es tu problema. Así que limítate a opinar.

-Por favor basta ya...dejen de discutir...Archie cállate, por favor Terry...-acotó Albert poniéndose de pie.

-Tú no sabes todo lo que Candy sufrió mientras tú seguías con tu vida en viajes, fama y acumulando fortuna y te recuerdo que Candy es de nuestra familia y todo lo que le suceda con ella nos incumbe a nosotros. Ahora ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué quieres?... ¿dónde dejaste a tu prometida? ¿Sabe ella que estás aquí?

-¡Archibald!…deja de decir tonterías- dijo con rostro serio y sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sin decir nada más se retiró del lugar dejando a los tres hombres desconcertados.

-¡Candy!

Archie fue tras ella y Terry se sintió impotente a todo. Quizás Archie tenía razón y no debió presentarse a esa Casa. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Qué buscaba allí?, lo que deseaba no podía obtenerlo, pero quería verla.

-Terry por favor disculpa a mi sobrino, pero debes comprender que Archie la quiere mucho y la cuida como un hermano. Él les hizo una promesa a Stear de cuidarla siempre y también a Anthony. Deja que ellos hablen.

-Eso puedo entenderlo Albert, pero Archie actúa como un marido celoso. Ese no es el comportamiento de un amigo o un hermano, es evidente que aún está enamorado de Candy.

-No digas tonterías tu también Terry.

-¿tonterías?, esto no es de ahora. La rivalidad entre nosotros es desde que estábamos en el entonces supe que Archie la amaba y te confesaré algo….odiaba verlos juntos. Sigue siendo el mismo, sigue enamorado de Candy a pesar de que pronto se casará.

Mientras tanto

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!... ¡espera!...discúlpame por favor….sé que soy un tonto...

-¿Qué quieres ahora Archibald?-No es necesario que le hayas dicho a Terry todo eso. Él sabe su lugar y yo el mío- dijo con tristeza- Nosotros no podemos estar juntos, ¿es eso lo que quieres saber?...despreocúpate que Terry y yo no nos volveremos a ver- un par de lágrimas rodaron en sus mejillas.

-Candy…perdóname, perdóname, pero veo que sigues sufriendo por ese tipo y eso es lo que odio de él…. te hace sufrir siempre...Albert no debió hacer esto…..Debo hablar con él.

-No Archie….- lo detuvo en su andar sosteniéndolo de los brazos- no lo hagas…ya te dije que después de esto no nos volveremos a ver. Albert no ha hecho las cosas con mala intención.

-¡Lo sigues amando!

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, yo no…

-Claro que si Candy, lo veo en tus ojos, esa tristeza que llevas dentro aunque trates de ocultarla aun sufres por él.

-¡No!

-Discúlpame por meterme así en tu vida, pero sabes el cariño que te tengo Candy, no quiero que ese Granchester te vuelva a hacer daño. Todavía recuerdo lo mal que regresaste de Nueva York.

-Te he dicho que no debes preocuparte...pronto nos iremos... - le remarcó- el muchacho no dijo nada más y así se retiró sin ver a nadie.

-¿Dónde está Terry?

-Lo siento Candy, creo que no fue buena idea.

-No Albert, no lo fue, pero no te preocupes.

-Terry tuvo que irse.

-¿Tuvo que irse?

-Si, al parecer se presentó un problema con Susanna. Avisaron que está en el hospital.

-Oh, Dios santo...

-Supuestamente ha estado muy enferma. La enfermera que la atiende en su casa. Fue ella quien llamó.

-¡No puede ser!... Susanna está enferma y Terry aquí….pobre Susanna.

-Sí, yo diría también pobre Terry.

-Terry tiene que estar con ella, ahora más que nunca Albert... espero que no sea nada grave.

-Ojalá Candy…

-Solo deseo cuanto antes estar muy lejos de aquí.

continuara...

* * *

Bueno eh aqui una nueva historia. Una historia en la cual me habria gustado pasara esa entrega de amor en su encuentro. Bueno pero como es mi historia eso se vale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una dificil decisión**

* * *

Había llegado tan rápido como pudo en su automóvil. Susanna estaba en el hospital, por un resfriado común que la hacía caer en cama y que aprovechaba la ocasión para llamar la atención de su novio. El caso es que una la fiebre había hecho que su madre se alterara. Debido a su condición los médicos la dejaban en observancia y como toda buena actriz al ver a Terry sacaba toda su elocuencia para convencerlo de su dolor y asi tejer su manipulación.

-¡Terry!, mi amor…. ¡viniste!- exclamó con ojos tristes y extendió sus mano hacia el muchacho- ¡Oh, Dios que dolor!- un gesto exagerado. A Susanna le gustaba llamar la atención y cuando no la conseguía se valía de todo para lograrlo.

-¿Estás bien?.. ¡Siento mucho no haber estado contigo!, pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer...por favor te pido que me disculpes.

-¡No te preocupes!, lo importante es que ya estás aquí, conmigo.

La madre de la Rubia llegaba después de haber ido por un café, sus ojos estaban encendidos por la furia y arremetió en contra del muchacho llenándolo de reproches y reclamos. Susanna se parecía tanto a la madre que dos Susanna era demasiado para él

-Usted… cuando más se le necesita nunca está. ¿Sabe que no teníamos como localizarlo? Mi hija empezó a sentirse mal y no sabíamos que hacer... no entiendo su actitud. Fue la enfermera que pudo contactarse con usted. Es un desconsiderado con mi Susi, después de todo lo que hecho salvándole la vida.

Esas palabras lo herían en lo más profundo de su ser. A lo contrario de las palabras de la Señora Marlow Terry si estaba siempre al pendiente de la muchacha y no era justo que saliera con sus arrebatos y reclamaciones. Por mucho detestaba que le impusiera el agradecimiento como una forma de someterlo -¡No es necesario que me lo recuerde!...Estoy harto que me lo recuerde constantemente- dijo apretando sus puños- He hecho todo cuanto me corresponde hacer e incluso venir a vivir a esta casa exponiendo la reputación de su hija, pero no me pida que esté al pie de su cama las 24 horas del día. Tengo mi vida a la que tengo que atender, compromisos y trabajos que cumplir. - dijo muy molesto.

-No nos dejó dicho dónde estaría…- La Señora Marlowe le bajó una rayita a su tono- el caso es que mi hija lo necesita.

\- Señora, siento decirle que no tengo por qué darle cuenta de mi vida, nunca lo he hecho y no será ahora que empiece… el número del lugar donde estaría lo dejé con la enfermera con las instrucciones necesarias para cualquier emergencia. Además estoy aqui, ¿no es asi?...ah, y debo recordarle que no soy médico.

-¿Por qué a ella y no nosotras…? ¿Por qué ocultar donde iba a estar?

-¡Basta ya!... Madre…- le interrumpió- Terry tiene razón, también debe atender sus asuntos – dijo con voz suave- por favor… ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? Necesito nos dejes a solas- en los ojos de Terry se reflejaba la molestia, detestaba que quisieran controlar su vida y últimamente la Señora Marlowe quería saber cada paso como si de un niño al que tenía que castigar se tratara. Larissa salió llena de furia cerrando la puerta tras de sí - Terry, debes entender a mi madre…ella solo se preocupa por mí, por mi futuro y bienestar. Sabe que en la vida no me espera nada en estas condiciones. Esta inmovilidad no dejará que pueda valerme por mi misma. No tengo opciones y estaré así el resto de mi vida. Ella esta vieja y lo único que quiere es saber que tú….estarás conmigo siempre.

-¡Lo sé!, y he dicho que cuidare de ti siempre.

-Pero Terry, no se trata solo de que cuides de mi…es que tú y yo no casemos. Tú me dijiste hacía tiempo atrás que nos casaríamos.

-Solo necesito tiempo por favor….solo un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?... ¿más tiempo Terry?, te he dado cuatro años y ¿aún quieres más? Estoy cansada de esperarte.

El azul intenso de sus ojos se encendió y en su mirada un hilo de furia aparecía, peleaba una guerra en su interior entre sus sentimientos y la razón. Susanna insistía en lo mismo. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos seguían reflejando la ira que removía sus entrañas. Quería acabar con todo y decir tantas cosas que las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta ¿Cómo decirle de modo que lo entienda lo que había en su corazón?, lo hacía, pero Susanna vivía otra realidad. Terry, víctima de su impotencia, sentía odiarse. ¿Cómo seguir viviendo en el abismo de las crueles realidades?. No tenía otra salida que seguir como lo había hecho durante 4 años. No podía dejarla, no podía dejar a esa mujer que perdió los mejores años de su vida por salvar la suya, terminando con su carrera como actriz, truncando totalmente todos sus sueños. No podía porque gracias ella continuaba con su trabajo en la Compañía Stratford, porque gracias a su intervención, tenía un corazón que seguía latiendo, porque estaba vivo y ese corazón albergaba un amor imposible por una mujer que debía quedar en el pasado ocupando sus recuerdos. Tan solo eso tenía él, los recuerdos de un amor que le dolía, pero era el impulso para que su corazón bombeara la sangre que lo mantenía vivo. Sí, el sacrificio de su amor mantenía vivo su espíritu para no desfallecer. Nunca le oculto lo que le une, el agradecimiento y sí, también la lástima, eso es una realidad, pero había dado su palabra y lo único que le quedaba era cumplirla, pero sin traicionar y su corazón, no, ese no podía entregarlo porque en su lugar no había quedado nada, solo era un hueco que nadie podía llenar.

\- ¡Perdóname Terry!, me estoy comportando igual que mi madre y no deseo presionarte….¡Perdóname!- Susanna no era tonta y sabía lo que en el corazón de Terry había, sabía que su elección había sido porque que aquella enfermera lo había apartado de su vida, lo había dejado para que se quedara con ella, porque supo leer sus nobles corazones y aprovechó la generosidad y el sacrificio de ellos. Lo obtuvo a costa de todo, a costa de su propia dignidad humana llegando al término de no importarle el sufrimiento de quien decía amar, ni siquiera se importaba ella misma cuando el objetivo era conseguir la atención de Terry. Su invalidez no era nada, si no estaba con ella, eso poco le importaba- He esperado por cuatro años y...pensé que, cuando me elegiste era porque te habías enamorado de mí, que te habías dado cuenta que era la mujer para tí.

Terry con una sonrisa retorcida llena de tristeza se dijo para sí- _**Nunca he dejado de amar a Candy y sabes muy bien el motivo de mi elección**_ -¡No te preocupes!….las cosas cambiarán.

Le correspondió con una sonrisa débil y luego respondió - No entiendo tiempo para qué, pero... está bien, si eso es lo que necesitas esperaré, si lo he hecho por estos años, bien puedo hacerlo un poco más- Tuvo que marcharse dejando instrucciones de mantenerlo al tanto sobre su salud

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lleguemos a Chicago Candy?

-Te lo he dicho Albert, volveré al hogar para ayudar a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana y trabajar en la clínica del Doctor Martin. Sabes bien que ellos me necesitan y ese fue el objetivo de la construcción de la clínica…. No tiene sentido que los deje cuando ellos me necesitan.

-Bueno…si es verdad, pero recuerda que esta es tu casa y puedes volver las veces que tú quieras.

-¡Albert!, como si fuese posible….todo el tiempo la pasas en tus viajes de negocios y si no estás tú no tiene sentido que yo esté.

-¡Tienes razón!, ahora mismo tengo previsto un viaje de negocios a Brasil y otros lugares que requieren mi atención, pero….la Tía Elroy….ella ha dicho que….

-La Tía aparentemente me soporta, pero ha sido a fuerza por haber cuidado de ti en el pasado, cuando habías perdido la memoria y tus apreciables sobrinos, los Leagan en lo absoluto...para ellos, soy una peste.

\- Eliza y Neal todas se han ido. Tienen negocios importantes en Boston, la Florida y Filadelfia y se mantienen muy ocupados….Neal trabaja con su padre y si es Eliza solo vive en sus fiestas de beneficencia… todos sabemos que le gusta derrochar el dinero de su familia, pero está bien no seguiré tratando de convencerte, porque sé que no llegaré a ningún lado, solo espero que a mi regreso puedas visitarme.

-¡Por supuesto!, y qué bien que se ocupen de sus vidas. Es lo que siempre debieron hacer. No me gusta hablar de esta manera y mucho menos albergar odio en mi.

El viaje en Tren había sido muy cansado y se sentían muy agotados. En la estación ya se encontraba el auto de los Ardlay y a su costado Georges, su fiel y leal amigo que los condujo hasta la Residencia de Chicago donde Candy pasaría esa noche y partiría al día siguiente al Hogar de Pony.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar o prefieres que prepare algo Candy? Dorothy no está, ahora que recuerdo fue a ver a unos parientes. Podemos aprovechar que la Tía tampoco se encuentra. Según sé tenía un viaje a Escocia …puedo cocinar algo...eso no se me ha olvidado todavía.

-¡No te molestes Albert, no es necesario!...yo, no tengo ganas de comer y si me disculpas, quiero descansar, mañana emprenderé el viaje al hogar, pero si tú tienes hambre, adelante….por mí no te detengas.

-¡Vamos pequeña!, acompáñame un rato, te prometo que no tardaré….además no puedes dormir sin comer. En todo el camino no probaste bocado.

-¡Esta bien!...no puedo hacerte ese desaire cuando tú has sido amable conmigo.

-Es decir que sería por obligación…claro

-Bueno, no es por obligación eso suena muy cruel…yo….aprecio mucho todo lo que haces por mi Bert,..- lo llamaba de la forma que le había pedido, tal como su hermana lo hiciera si viviera.

-¡Estoy bromeando Candy!, pero no quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te diga por solo complacerme…por agradecerme…somos amigos ante todo y si hay alguien que deba agradecer aquí, soy yo.

-No es verdad, soy yo la que te debe hasta la vida misma y ha sido tu presencia que me ha hecho afrontar la vida y en cierto modo recuperarme, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Albert y no me cansaré de hacerlo, nunca.

-Dejemos los agradecimientos para después, ahora sube y no tardes pequeña, mientras tanto busco que preparar y cenamos- ella asintió.

* * *

En el trayecto pensó en todo lo que había hablado con Candy, en su reencuentro suscitado días atrás y en que no la vería más, que inminentemente la tendría que olvidar, como si eso fuera fácil y posible. No pudo dejar de sentir una punzada que le causaba dolor en su corazón junto a un suspiro ahogado que nació en su pecho y salió de su garganta, eran sus lágrimas, el lenguaje mudo y puro que de su alma brotaba como la esencia misma del abandono. Quería llorar, gritar, quería retroceder el tiempo y ser él quien hubiera sufrido aquel accidente -¡ _ **Al menos estaría condenado a una silla, pero no a una mujer que no amo!** -_ ese pensamiento vino para luego apartarlo de su mente. Recordó el colegio y la estancia de sus días, los momentos tristes y grises, pero también los que, cuando llego aquella chica de ojos verdes, le cautivo su sonrisa y los días se tornaron felices y brillantes hasta el día que tuvo que partir para protegerla limitándose a desear su felicidad aún sin él. Recordó el encuentro en Nueva york y los momentos terribles que vivió por el accidente de Susanna y también recordó aquel momento en especial, que nunca olvidará. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza y una lágrima salió rodando por su mejilla. Como un autómata se dirigió a la habitación que tenía junto a la de Susanna. No quería pensar, solo dormir, solo descansar.

Al día siguiente Albert y Candy emprendían el viaje de regreso a Chicago. Ella había dormido muy poco pensando en Terry y en todo lo que pudo haber sido, si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Si tan solo hubiese actuado egoístamente habría aceptado volver a él, pero no podía por más que todo su ser se lo pedía.

Terry había partido con la compañía para sus presentaciones en diferentes partes de Europa. Su nombre había llegado tan lejos y su fama era reconocida. Al partir había prometido a Susanna que cuando regresara de su viaje hablaría muy seriamente.

-¿De verdad te dijo eso Susi?

-Sí madre, así que pronto prepara todo, porque estoy segura que hablará de nuestra boda. No tiene argumentos para que siga posponiéndola. Quiero que cuando regrese no haya ningún retraso, ni impedimentos. Dice que será discreto, pero no me importa ¡Esta vez tiene que cumplirme!- Estaba acostumbrada a que se cumplieran todos sus caprichos. Por ser única hija fue criada como una niña que se lo merecía todo por su belleza, su elegancia e inteligencia.

-Pero, ¿Estás segura?

-Si...no hay más pretextos.

-¡Esta bien!, entonces tomaré del dinero que deposita en tu cuenta, esa que está a tu disposición por cualquier emergencia...

-Gasta todo lo que tengas que gastar y si tienes que tocar el dinero que nos dejó mi padre, hazlo también.

-¿No crees que exageras? Has dicho un matrimonio discreto, que por cierto no me gusta en lo absoluto, pero eso es mejor que nada. Así que no hay iglesia ni fiesta de recepción.

-No, pero eso no es lo importante, mi matrimonio tendrá que salir por los periódicos. Soportaré que solo sea civil, pero todos deben saber que Susanna Marlow será la esposa del mejor actor de Broadway. Me admiraran al ir de su brazo y la prensa querrá hablar conmigo siempre…seré famosa madre y sobre todo ella….ella se enterará que Terry por fin es mio, completamente.

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a la enfermera?... ¿Esa joven que fue a verte al hospital?.

-¡Esa misma!, esa intrusa que se metió entre Terry y yo- se detuvo al recordar las veces que le decía que esperaba por una chica de Chicago- hace años me encargué de hacerle saber que nunca lo dejaría ir de mi lado. Que sabía que Terry la amaba y que su corazón se había ido tras ella, que no era nada lo que me había pasado si el precio es tenerlo a él, porque es mi vida y si él se va, entonces yo moriría. Le deje claro que no dejaría ir a Terry porque me moriría sin él.

-¿Hiciste eso? supongo que con eso no se acercaría más a él...imagínate, sería la responsable de todo lo que pudiera sucederte- sonrió con gesto de burla.

-Aja, esa tonta es tan noble que me cumplirá la promesa que me hizo. Siempre me pregunté qué es lo que a Terry le gustó de esa chica, lo dejó conmigo fácilmente.

La señora Marlow debía reconocer que su hija había actuado de una manera poco razonable y cruel, ella si tenía una idea del por qué ese muchacho le atrajo a aquella que Susanna odia tanto. Sin embargo su empeño como toda madre es que su hija sea feliz a costa de lo que sea, era lo primero , lo más importante y él se lo debía a cambio de su vida.

* * *

Tomó su pequeña maleta y salió temprano a la estación con rumbo al hogar. Cuando el tren la dejó en el camino que la conduciría se detuvo a observar todo a su alrededor y empezó a caminar y caminar hasta llegar a aquellos lugares en los que Terry una vez estuvo. El lugar donde vió sus pisadas cuando apenas empezaba a nevar, el camino que un día las señoritas del hogar le indicaron que había tomado y donde se había detenido. Vió el manzano y lo imaginó allí, sobre el césped que brotaba fresco, entre la hierba y las flores. Su cercanía al hogar estaba cerca, el único lugar donde podía encontrar la paz que su corazón necesitaba. Pensar en Terry le dolía, pero sabía que no la había dejado de querer, era solo una promesa, pero pesaba tanto sobre ellos que los separaba y por esa razón no podía volver a él.

-¡Candy! Candy!...hermana María ¡Candy está aquí!-La señorita Pony estaba feliz de volver a verla. La única que siempre regresaba. Se había ido por unos días a New York con Albert, quien le había costado convencerla en principio al estar reacia a volver a esa ciudad. Había regresado con nuevos brillos y con nuevas fuerzas renovadas, convencida de haber hecho lo mejor, que Terry debe estar al lado de Susanna apoyándola

-¡Candy! hija… ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a la Ciudad de New York?

-Muy bien Señorita Pony. Cansado pero disfruté esos días… Albert conoce tantos lugares.

-¡Me alegro mucho hija!, el señor Albert siempre ha sido muy gentil contigo, te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti. Siempre está al pendiente de tu bienestar y nos recalca que lo único que desea es que seas feliz, como si la hermana y yo no supiéramos eso. No pudiste estar en mejores manos, sí que es realmente una buena persona. Mira tan solo con todo lo que ha hecho por los niños. Es generoso.

-Ni que la escuche Señorita: él dice siempre con cara muy seria que hace lo que tiene que hacer. Usted sabe que, aunque le moleste decirlo es mi Padre adoptivo.

* * *

Terry, la estrella que más brillaba en el grupo de Stratford y que en cada actuación dejaba el alma y el corazón había interpretado Hamlet indiscutiblemente magistral y perfecta. Nadie mejor que Terence Graham para representar su propia tragedia en un escenario. Los aplausos, las luces, las letras, los ensayos y todo lo que significa el teatro era su vida y su segunda pasión. Cuando se sometía bajo su careta a ese mundo en el que podía ser todo lo que quisiera ser, un Rey, un méndigo, lo que fuera. Terry trabajaba duramente y con los años su fama creció y fue amasando una fortuna fruto de su esfuerzo y dedicación por su trabajo. El hijo de la Actriz Baker, nadie sabía que lo era, pero madre e hijo se frecuentaban esporádicamente. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar su percepción sobre ella? sabía que su madre lo amaba y que si por ella fuere habría abandonado el teatro y formado la familia que tanto soñó. Sabía que el amor de ella era sincero a diferencia del de su Padre, al menos así lo sentía.

Era un hermoso día y sobre la hierba húmeda el sol empezaba a brillar con mayor intensidad. Los arboles mecían sus ramas fuertemente y algunas hojas secas caían sobre el pasto verde. Candy habia posado su mirada sobre la piel dorada de una hoja seca. El jardín con las dulces Candy estaban en plena floración, eran hermosas y su color rosa era tan intenso. Su único recuerdo que le quedó de su adorado Anthony. Había regresado de la clínica del Doctor Martin, donde iba todas las mañanas a trabajar, regresaba al hogar y luego de sus labores reposaba sobre la rama del padre árbol, siempre decía que estando en lo más alto podía sentir como la brisa matutina despejaba sus pensamientos, pero ocultaba que esa misma brisa también secaba y borraba las huellas que sus lágrimas dejaban sobre sus mejillas. Recordó aquella vez que se despidieron, las tristes palabras de Terry, todavía resonaban en su cabeza y el calor de su pecho lo seguía sintiendo en su espalda.

-" _Se feliz…. ¡Prométemelo Candy!_

 _-¡Te lo prometo Terry!_

 _\- ¡No me olvides!_

\- ¡Yo no sé si pueda olvidarte Terry!...debería hacerlo cuando sé que lo de nosotros se acabó…tú y yo no podemos estar juntos…nunca… ¡Quisiera abrazarte! y decirte todo lo que no pude, todo lo que se quedó guardado aquí en mi corazón- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho- ¡No puedo, no puedo!, ¡No es tan fácil cuando te he amado tanto!….Susanna…yo le prometí no verte, no acercarme nunca a ti y debo cumplirlo, pero te amo, te amo tanto que me duele el corazón…¡Dios!, ayúdame a soportar esto, ayúdame a olvidarlo…ayúdame a dejar de amarlo.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy!- Se había perdido en sus pensamientos-¡Candy!- de nuevo le llamaban, un par de chiquillos que vivían en el hogar.

-¡No escuchas!, baja pronto…la Señorita Pony dice que vayas enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu Padre, el Señor Ardlay está aquí.

-¿Albert?... ¿entonces ha vuelto de su viaje?- se preguntó - por favor díganle que enseguida voy.

-¿Candy?- escuchó una fuerte voz al pie del árbol que la hizo dar un respingo del susto.

-Hermana María- dijo con una risilla nerviosa- enseguida bajo.

-Candy, ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? ya no eres una niña- dijo molesta

-Nunca he perdido la práctica…- bajaba lentamente del árbol. Candy era más alta y su cuerpo obviamente no era de una chiquilla- No se preocupe

-¡Candy!...Basta ya. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que puedes sufrir un accidente? ¡El Señor Ardlay quiere verte!...vamos, no lo hagas esperar

-¡Lo siento!- Iba en silencio detrás de la hermana, su seriedad no le estaba gustando - Hermana Maria, ¿Puedo preguntarle que sucede?

-Te diré algo antes de entrar...la señorita Pony seguramente intercederá por tí como siempre lo hace y sé que no es por mal, pero…..Candy, agradecemos todo lo que haces por el hogar cuando no tienes por qué hacerlo, agradecemos la dedicación y empeño que entregas, pero tu deber como hija de los Ardlay es vivir en su casa…con los tuyos.

-Pero, ustedes son los míos. Ustedes son mi familia, los niños... Además...

-Debes entender que necesitas expandir tus horizontes, pensar que futuro quieres para ti. El deseo de la Señorita Pony y el mío era que encontraras una familia que te acogiera, pienso que el deseo del Señor Ardlay es igual. Disculpa si soy dura contigo hija y estoy segura que nos dirás que no necesitas de ello, lo sabemos porque somos testigos de que te has valido por ti misma y eso es excelente.

-Yo me siento feliz aquí…hermana…de verdad.

-Escúchame, solo quiero que seas feliz Candy, eres mi niña querida, siempre serás mi niña y no cambies tu actitud porque yo te lo diga, será porque lo sientas, sabes que siempre te hemos dejado a tu libre albedrío y solo tú puedes decidir sobre tu vida ¿me entiendes?- la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa. émonos que hemos hecho esperar demasiado al Señor Ardlay.

* * *

-¡Terry mi amor, por fin has regresado!….¡No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho!- dijo al verlo llegar con maleta en mano. Se veía cansado.

-Hola Susi...¿Estas bien?

¡Mucho mejor!, como nueva…he descansado lo suficiente y me siento con fuerzas renovadas.

-¡Me alegro mucho! Me fui muy preocupado por tu salud, pero sé que te dejé en buenas manos.

-¡permiso señor!, me retiro cualquier cosa me llama- dijo la enfermera retirándose y percibiendo en el rostro del joven que regresar era de poco agrado.

-Terry... creo que podemos continuar con nuestros planes. Recuerda que me dijiste que….empezaríamos con...bueno que hablaríamos muy seriamente.

-Sí, recuerdo lo que dije antes de partir….y bien...yo necesito decirte que no….Susanna…yo, no puedo continuar con esto...

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?...háblame claro… - su voz se entrecortaba.

-No puedo casarme contigo…Tu sabes bien que…no puedo, no puedo darte lo que tú quieres Susanna...

-¡Cállate Terry!... ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Escúchame- ella se encontraba en su silla y llegó a su altura- Lo importante es tu salud y, no puedo tomarte como esposa…

-¿Te refieres a no poder tener intimidad?- Terry asintió, en realidad lo era, pero con Susanna seria aprovechar una situación que no le era agradable-¡Pretextos!, siempre pretextos… eso no tiene nada que ver. Claro que si podemos…

-Por favor….No deseo hablar de esto.

-Por favor digo yo…. ¿Qué te pasa?...Mi madre tiene listo ya todo para la boda. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Ella se ha encargado de todo.

\- pero… ¿Qué dices?...ustedes no pueden... ¿por qué han hecho todo a mis espaldas?- le recriminó sumamente molesto.

-No me dirás que me dejarás… ¿me dejarás e iras tras esa mujer?...Tú debes cumplir con tu palabra Terry! No te permitiré que me abandones y corras tras ella.

-¡He cumplido con mi palabra!….he estado contigo por cuatro años. Te prometí cuidarte y proporcionarte todo cuanto has necesitado, pero casarme contigo….no, no puedo.

-Dijiste que me habías elegido a mí por encima de ella y eso significa casarte conmigo ¿Por qué ahora cambias ?...me elegiste a mi…. ¡debes cumplir tu palabra!….si no lo haces te juro que yo si cumpliré con lo que no pude hacer en el hospital….pesará sobre ti y sobre ella lo que me pase.

Sintió tanta impotencia. La voz y los reclamos de Susanna no los soportaba más, sus chantajes cada dia lo exasperaba, pero y, ¿si cumplía con su amenaza?...era capaz, ya una vez lo intentó, era probable que trate de hacerlo de otra manera. No podría soportar la culpa de su muerte y no podía hacer que Candy se sintiera mal sin sentido. Ella no le perdonaría nunca que por su intransigencia Susanna acabara con su vida.

-¡Deja de amenazarme!, deja de decir estupideces...- Ella sabía tocar las fibras delicadas que aseguraban que ambos no soportarían.

-Terry…sabes que te amo con toda mi alma….si tú me dejas no sé qué será de mi vida…yo te amo Terry, te amo…te necesito, sin ti no querré vivir mi amor.

-No – sus manos pasaban por su cabello. Se sentía impotente - ¡Esta bien!- dijo con pesadez- No puedo permitir que te hagas daño…no podría soportarlo.

-¡Terry!- exclamó con cara de tonta- Ya verás que seremos muy felices mi amor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ese momento

Candy llegaba hasta el umbral de la puerta. Albert había llegado a visitarla y como hombre de negocios se había sumergido totalmente y apenas tenía tiempo de verse.

-¡Hola Georges!, ¿Cómo está usted?

-Bien señorita Candice… Señor Ardlay, me retiro, le espero en el auto.

-¡Hola Albert! ¿Otra vez de viaje?- preguntó al ver el auto con maletas.

-Candy, perdona que venga a interrumpir tus cosas, pero quise despedirme. Ayer regresé de Brasil y ahora tengo otros viajes…ya sabes son los negocios, son ahora mi prioridad….por mucho los descuidé y no tengo un solo respiro.

-Bien, entonces que te vaya bien y por favor escríbeme para saber cuándo estarás en la mansión y poder visitarte.

-¡Claro! y por favor diles tú también a la Señorita Pony y Hermana Maria que todo lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Ambas no paran de agradecerme por la construcción del hogar y lo demás, pero mi aprecio es enorme. Quiero que todos los niños tengan un lugar lleno de amor, cada niño que venga al hogar me recordara que fuiste tú y que así como tuviste el cariño de tus dos madres, ellos lo tendrán y su formación como seres humanos tendrá una base sobre los valores que ellas le inculquen hasta que puedan ser adoptados- Candy sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo- Bien, es hora de irme….Georges debe estar impaciente... ¡Hasta luego!...y cuídate pequeña.

-¡Adiós! Y no te olvides de escribirme.

-¡Claro que no!

* * *

Se sentía tan abatido y tan furioso consigo mismo que quería tomar el mundo en sus manos y deshacerlo en un solo segundo. Sabía que cometería el mayor error de su mundo, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

-Me casaré con Susanna no hay vuelta atrás- dijo a su madre con tanta pesadumbre en sus palabras- He dado mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla.

-Hijo, no cometas ese error, puedes seguir apoyándola, pero eso no que tengas que casarte con ella. Deja de cumplir con sus caprichos…reconozco que te ha salvado la vida y yo estoy enormemente agradecida, pero no puedes arruinar tu vida, puedas seguir proveyendo lo que necesita, sin tener que unir tu vida a una mujer que no amas, serán muy infelices… ¿Acaso has olvidado a Candy?

-Por favor no me la menciones. No quiero que me la recuerdes.

-¡Perdóname!, pero no puedo entender como pretendes casarte amando a esa muchacha. Creí que ustedes eran el uno para el otro. Te juro que me sentí muy feliz cuando supe que esa niña no te era indiferente.

\- …Si, había decidido terminar con Susanna. Pensaba luego buscar a Candy, pero ella continua sin querer saber nada de mí.

-¿la has visto?

-Sí, pero ahora todo se me derrumba Eleonor…no puedo abandonar a Susanna, ha dicho que atentará contra su vida…lo ha dicho y temo que pueda cumplirlo madre.

-¡Es una loca!, está totalmente loca esa muchacha…. ¿Cómo puede decirte eso?...No tiene conciencia... ¿y su madre?, ¿Qué dice ella de sus amenazas?

-Ya tienen listo todo para la boda.

-¿Queee?

-Aunque he dicho que no quiero a la prensa en esto, me temo que no me escuchará, pero todo es apoyado por su madre.

-Te advierto que no iré a esa estupidez. No puedo asistir a algo que hace sufrir a mi hijo. No.

-Por favor…Eleonor.

-Hijo, yo….no sé qué decirte, al ir a ese matrimonio sentiré que estoy apoyando todo el capricho de ella….pero, no sé qué más decirte para que desistas.

-No hay nada que decir…No puedo permitir que ella cometa algo con lo que no voy a poder vivir el resto de mi vida.

-Y ¿si le pedimos ayuda a tu Padre?...tú sabes que….que él puede ayudarnos.

-Por ningún motivo dejaría que se inmiscuya en mis asuntos. Debe mantenerse al margen de esta situación y de mi vida. No lo permití antes, mucho menos ahora…así que por favor te pediré que no le menciones nada.

-Pero….

-¡Es mi última palabra y te pido que respetes mis decisiones!…no quiero hablar más del asunto…así que si sigues con lo mismo, me largo de una vez.

-¡Esta bien!- suspiro encogiéndose de hombros- por favor no te enojes. Dejaré el asunto a un lado... por favor acompáñame a cenar. Prometo que no diré nada más.

El momento transcurrió sin hablar más sobre el asunto, aunque en su mente, Eleonor no quitaba el dedo del renglón en cuanto a pedirle ayuda al Duque. Estudiaría la situación, lo pensaría bien y vería la forma, no estaba segura cómo, pero lo intentaria. No podría permitir que su hijo siguiera siendo infeliz.

Continuara….

* * *

agradezco sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La boda**

* * *

Después de su trabajo en la clínica ayudaba en el hogar con los niños. Había pensado mucho en las palabras de la Hermana Maria y en algo tenía razón, era tiempo de pensar en sí misma, pero se sentía bien estar allí ayudandolas. Candy no podía abandonarlas y a los niños menos así que se haría de oídos sordos.

-¡Candy!, Candy…. ¿Nos leerás un libro hoy también? preguntó Azucena, una niña de 6 años que había llegado seis meses atrás al hogar. No habían conseguido una familia que la adoptará , muchas veces las cosas eran muy difíciles. La Rubia recordó sus años y lo difícil también que fue para ella una adopción.

-Azucena, Ronie, ¿Qué hacen en la cocina? ¿Por qué no están jugando con los demás?

-Candy, recuerda que nos prometiste contarnos un cuento sobre príncipes- respondió la niña- Tú siempre estás haciendo muchas cosas y te puedes olvidar.

Ella sonrió ante la despreocupación de los niños. No cabe duda que la niñez es la etapa más hermosa. De igual manera ella lo vivió y se deslumbraba por todo incluso recordó a su príncipe de la colina reconocido en la figura de Albert, pero esta etapa pasó y sus sueños de niña también pasaron. Su príncipe de la colina quedó como un bonito recuerdo, una hermosa ilusión que nunca olvidará.

-¡No les voy a fallar!... ¡Se los prometo chicos!

* * *

Mientras tanto en New York a muchísimos kilómetros de donde se encontraba ella, Terry no podía dejar de pensar en Candy. Mientras que otra se encontraba feliz realizando los últimos detalles. -¡Al fin seré la Esposa de Terry!- una sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes llenos de amor demostraban que la muchacha había conseguido su felicidad- Terry estará conmigo para siempre y nunca, nunca me dejará mamá. Nadie nos podrá separar, el no podrá ir nunca tras ella.

-Si mi Susi, no puede hacerlo…. Se lo dije una vez que debía estar contigo toda la vida. No importa lo que él sienta... te debe la vida y es lo menos que puede hacer por ti

-Si Madre….Terry está muy agradecido conmigo, me cuida y está al pendiente de lo que me sucede, de eso no me puedo quejar, pero….yo sé que lo hace por cumplir con un deber, por obligación y no…no por amor.

-…..Olvida eso hija….estas lográndolo. Más adelante, las cosas van a cambiar…. muchos matrimonios que conozco se dan sin amor y luego con la convivencia las cosas toman un giro distinto.

-¡Eso espero!.. Pero por favor te pediré que no seas dura con él.

-Bueno, dejemos esta conversación y vamos a ver tu vestido que ya está listo.

Terry se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, al menos en ese jardín podía tener un poco de privacidad. Al final de éste estaba una pequeña banqueta donde se apoyó y recordó, recordó por más que quisiera olvidarlo aquella noche que conoció a Candy. Ella había sido la luz que alumbró ese momento en el que se encontraba perdido. Los años habían pasado y ahora se encontraba a la orilla de un acantilado sin escapatoria alguna. Era tirarse a este o ver a alguien más tirarse en su profundidad. No había vuelta atrás y sonrió paradójicamente pensando que lo hacía por ella misma... **_¡Que estupidez_**!- dijo. Sabía que tarde o temprano Candy se enteraría de su decisión, pero algo en su interior le decía que de ser así, no tendría ni una sola posibilidad para buscarla,- **_pero ¿para qué?_** -era obvio que lo rechazaría y con justa razón, si no fue posible antes, menos ahora volvería a sus brazos ** _-¡No sería apropiado!…. no tendría ningún derecho de buscarla ni de hacerla padecer situaciones incomodas-_** pensó ** _\- ¿Será eso lo que verdaderamente quisiste Candy?, ¿Realmente ese era tu deseo?...voy a casarme con una mujer que no amo y no sé… no sé si pueda con todo esto cuando tu todavía sigues dentro de mí._** Por más que pospusiera el matrimonio, cada día se sentía ahogado, cansado y sin otra alternativa y todo porque Susanna no atentara contra su vida. Muchas veces se lo había reiterado rayando en la locura. Terry fue testigo palpable de ese suceso en la azotea del hospital y esa imagen le atormentaba siempre su conciencia y su corazón. Sin embargo eso no anulaba el querer volver a ver a Candy y explicarle lo que haría, pero no, no era bueno inmiscuirla en un asunto que ella había dado por terminado. Solo le quedaba cumplir, continuar y olvidar todo su pasado, olvidar a Candy.

Tres dias después los preparativos estaban listos. Era el final del verano y La novia con su imponente vestido hacia su entrada en su silla de ruedas. El lugar bellamente adornado con muchas flores multicolores. Habia sido en un reservado especial donde asistieron pocas personas contadas con los dedos de la mano. Susanna en principio puso objeción por ser solo el civil, pero tenía la esperanza más adelante fuera por la iglesia, eso no tenía importancia. Para ella no existía nada ni nadie, solo el momento y él. Como en una película en cámara lenta recordó el día que conoció a Terry y desde entonces nació en ella la atracción hacia el muchacho tornándose así en una obsesión porque por más que Terry la ignoraba más se empeñaba en conquistarlo, por más que Terry le decía que quería a otra chica más estaba decidida en quitárselo y lo logró. Logro separarlos sin prever lo que sucedería y ahora se estaba casando con Terence Granchester, lo que siempre soñó. Una pequeña recepción que más que de una boda parecía un velorio...esa fue una decisión que Terry pidió respetaran, no estaba de ánimos para una gran fiesta y aunque no le había parecido, no le importó a ella. En sus adentros sonreía, después de todo había vencido por sobre de ella- ¡ ** _He ganado!, ahora Terry es mío…mio para siempre_** -La noticia que anunciaba el matrimonio fue dada con anterioridad. Terry quiso mantener las cosas discretamente, pero la caprichosa Susanna no opinaba igual y aunque molesto acabó accediendo a la prensa, pero no dijo mucho por no decir nada cuando sus contestaciones se limitaban a monosílabos simples.

Esa noche se encontraba de pie viendo a través de la ventana en su habitación. La que compartiría de ahora en adelante con Susanna, su esposa. Hecho, se había casado y no había retroceso. Terry por un momento sintió ira contra la vida, pero sobre todo hacia sí mismo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con el mundo con solo un apretón de sus manos. El viaje de luna de miel que toda esposa ansía no hubo, la luna estaba tan amarga como la hiel misma. Su pretexto: mucho Trabajo y curiosamente Susanna lo creyó. En realidad era lo de menos para ella, cuando ya lo tenía y en cualquier momento ella estaría entre sus brazos.

-¡Terry!, Terry!...amor… ¿No piensas…..cargarme a la cama?- La Señora Granchester dirigió su vista al lecho conyugal. Una cama con dosel bellamente adornada para la ocasión, pedía lo cualquier esposa reclamaría en su noche de boda.

-Disculpa…..me distraje un poco…el día ha sido muy agotador…. ¿estás cansada?-. Para él, si fuera otra la que lo llamara seria la noche más hermosa e inolvidable de su vida, pero el caso era tan real y doloroso

-¿cansada?.. Sí, pero ya se me pasará o bien si me da más cansancio dormiré plácidamente como un bebé….Terry, ven por favor…sé que no estamos casados por la iglesia y quizás por eso no te atreves, pero un matrimonio civil es válido, para mi lo es, además en un mes podemos hacerlo por la iglesia... ven ¡Dame tus manos amor!- él se acercó lentamente sintiéndose preso del momento- ¿Que te sucede? ¿No te veo feliz? nos acabamos de casar Terry….- hablaba como si no supiera lo que le pasaba.

-… tú eres feliz y eso me hace sentir muy bien….- tomó lugar junto a ella

-Soy feliz si, es verdad, pero no completamente...hay algo que me haría inmensamente feliz...¡Terry!- su azules ojos se filtraron en el azul intenso y dijo- bésame, bésame…soy tu esposa y necesito tus besos… ¡Te necesito Terry!...no me rechaces por favor- su mirada deambuló por toda la habitación sin saber que hacer o como responder. Solo una vez había besado a Susana y fue cuando el padre dijo que podían hacerlo. Se acercó a su rostro y besos sus labios, era un beso hueco, vacío y frio, pero para ella, era la gloria y el cielo mismo. Ella con su lengua le acariciaba con tanta sutilidad para despertar el deseo en él. Terry solo quería que ese momento acabara. Entre la lucha de la razón y el deber su mente se envolvió en una niebla espesa produciendo mil imágenes en las que una Rubia de ojos verdes venia hasta él, de pronto el beso se tornó fuerte y apasionado. Susanna no podía creerlo, pensaba que su método estaba surtiendo el efecto esperado. Terry la estaba besando y poco a poco le despojaba de su vestido y el corazón de ella, se detenía de solo pensar que pronto la haría suya, seguía avanzando, sus dedos en su piel, en su cuello, en sus ropas, quedando solamente con las prendas, en interiores. La mente del castaño se había perdido se había cerrado. La recostó en la cama y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos mientras su mente seguía inmersa en la nube de sus recuerdos. Al abrirlos vió el verde esmeralda más hermoso que lo miraba con ardor y con pasión, el verde de los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todavía la noticia sobre la boda del actor Terence Graham con la ex actriz Susanna Marlow seguía dando nota en las páginas de la ciudad. Los hermanos Leagan se encontraban en la Mansión de los Ardlay, era la hora del desayuno y esperaban a la Tia, el periódico estaba allí con la noticia en plana primera

-¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!, ¿viste quien se ha casado?- dijo mostrando el periódico a su hermano.

-¡Wow!, quien lo diría….el actorcete de quinta se casó con la invalida… ¡Qué parejita!, ¿no?...tal para cual.

-Sí, linda parejita….Recuerdo a esa mujer, Susanna en sus ojos siempre se le notaba que estaba loquita por Terry….y ahora mira esto…se han casado…lastima por la zarrapastrosa hospiciana de Candy…me alegro mucho que le hayan quitado de una vez por todas a su gran amor…me pregunto si ella sabrá sobre esto.

-Si no lo sabe aún, pues se enterará... este tipo de noticias son muy famosas sobre todo tratándose de quién es ese imbécil. Me siento un tanto satisfecho que eso pase, Candy se moría de amor por ese maldito actor y así habrá pagado por haberme despreciado. ¡Me gustaría tanto ver su cara!, pagaría por eso.

-Yo también...¡No lo dudes!

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes?- se escuchó una rigida voz . Era la Tía que se acercaba a la mesa. Ellos de inmediato se levantaron.

-No es nada importante….Tia abuela...cosas de los periódicos.

-¿Nada importante?, sus caras no me dicen eso... díganme ¿qué es lo que ocultan?

-Es, solo de una noticia que nos acabamos de enterar… ¿recuerda usted la vez que fuimos a Chicago para ver una obra Teatral, el Rey Lear?- dijo Eliza dispuesta a construir una tela de araña.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué hay con eso?

-El actor Terence Granchester y la Actriz también vista en ese reparto se han casado.

-Oh, qué bien por ellos, buenos actores, son tal para cual, de su mismo ambiente, pero y ¿ustedes que les importa eso?... ¿gustabas de él?

-No, no claro que no Tía...Yo no, pero si concemos a alguien que estaba o quizás siga loca por él y pues ahora con esta noticia…-Dijo Neal.

-¡Déjense de tantas tonterías y hablen de una vez!

\- Tía…Candy estaba enamorada de ese tipo, incluso fue una vez a verlo hace un tiempo atrás a New York ¿Lo recuerda?, fue cuando Stear partió para enlistarse, Candy regresó muy mal, porque rompió con ella, ya que estaba comprometido con esta chica, Candy se le metía por los ojos desde que estábamos en el Colegio, Tía abuela fue por ese hombre que ella escapó del Colegio y quien sabe qué otras cosas más hubo hecho, pero mire, Terry se casó con su novia- Dijo Eliza.

-¡Esa muchacha como siempre comportándose tan indignamente!, William ha sido un inconsciente, no me cansaré de reprocharle su actuar. Querer a fuerza que aceptamos la presencia de una mujer tan descarada. No, no…me es inconcebible hacerlo…Jamás la aceptaré como una hija Ardlay- Ambos sonrieron con maldad en su rostro.

-¡Es un milagro que no esté aquí Tía!, con eso que el Tio abuelo le consiente todo.

-Mejor que no lo esté…No podría soportar su presencia…quise hacer de ella una dama, pero nunca aceptó la educación que la Familia estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle…. bueno, basta ya de hablar sobre esa mujer y dispongámonos a desayunar.

* * *

-¡Terry!, ¿Dónde vas?..- preguntó con una mirada ansiosa

-Saldré un momento….iré a dar una vuelta…- El castaño se sentía asfixiado, su corazón se oprimía al pensar y sentir en cierta forma engañar a Susanna, pero no, Susanna no estaba siendo engañada, pues siempre supo que Terry no la amaba, ni la amará. Susanna sabe que el corazón de Terry se fue tras Candy- No tardo Susanna, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿No me llevas contigo? ...Estoy aburrida en esta silla. Me duele mucho la espalda.

-No tardaré, no veo el caso…además el cambio de ambiente puede provocar en ti algo adverso, por favor...¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?

-No, no es necesario...luego le diré a mi madre.

-Como quieras.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pero no seguiría insistiendo. –" ** _Total ya estamos casado"_** \- pensó - Hasta luego amor…cuídate y vuelve pronto.

En lo que salió, llamó a su madre para que la llevara a su habitación donde soltó su ira y frustración. Odiaba a Candy y la maldecía cuantas veces la recordaba, odiaba a Terry y a sus migajas de amor convertidas en lástima profusa de agradecimiento, se odiaba a ella misma por esperar algo que jamás llegaría. Había soportado todos esos años a un Terry frio, siendo fuerte para continuar en su decisión que permaneciera con ella pese a su desamor, pese a su sufrimiento. Ahora ilusamente pensó que cambiaría cuando la hiciera suya, cuando probara sus caricias. Quería gritar, explotar y tomando en sus manos una almohada empezó a cortarla y sacar su contenido. Quería acabar con ella-¡Maldita!, ¿Cuándo dejarás en paz a Terry?...Él es mío, solo mío…está en mi cama todas las noches y tú solo eres un recuerdo…. pero un recuerdo que no me deja ser feliz, no nos deja ser felices….maldición, sino existieras…Terry me amaría tanto, más de lo que te amaba a ti…Tendrán que olvidarse para siempre. Solo así, me cumplirá como lo deseo.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

 **La noche de bodas**

Terry la estaba besando y poco a poco le despojaba de su vestido quedando en interiores, la recostó en la cama y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos mientras su mente seguía inmersa en la nube de sus recuerdos, abrió sus ojos y vio el verde esmeralda que lo miraba con ardor, el verde de los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

-¡Terry!, por favor ámame…¡te necesito!-decia jadeante ante la sensación de sus caricias, pero no era su voz, no era la voz de ella -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No, no….por favor disculpa….yo….no puedo Susi, no puedo….no puedo hacerte esto cuando tú no….no siento ser alguien que se aprovecharía de ti. Asi me sentiría Susanna.

-¡Que importa si no respondo!, solo quiero que actúes aunque yo no sienta nada, importa que lo sienta en mi corazón, importa que tu sientas.

-No, no podría ser así….no es…no es así.

-Terry…solo di que no quieres y punto…cualquier hombre esto no le importaría. Solo lo tomaría y quedaría satisfecho.

-Susanna….no es justo que…yo haga esto por satisfacción, no lo es. No puedo hacerlo de esa manera.

-¡Basta ya!...sigues poniendo peros a todo...no te entiendo….estoy dispuesta y ¿tú me rechazas?...soy tu esposa Terry, tu esposa…y yo sé que no es por consideraciones hacia mi…se perfectamente por que no quieres estar conmigo…no me creas estúpida que no lo soy en absoluto….lo que pasa es que sigues pensando en esa maldita mujer. Creí que casándote conmigo haría que la olvidaras, pero mala suerte la tuya y la de ella, porque estas casado y no puedes dejarme ahora. Ella, cuando se entere no querrá verte, si no fue antes menos ahora…Candy no volverá a ti.

-...No puedo cambiar lo que siento. He sido siempre claro contigo….Nunca te juré amor, nunca te engañé sobre eso...no es nada nuevo para ti. No está en mi decir algo que no existe… ¡Perdóname! Eres mi esposa, pero estabas advertida sobre mis sentimientos...

-¡Cállate!, Cállate- llevó sus manos a sus oídos- ¿Por qué me dices eso Terry?, ¿No se supone que debes amarme?, es por eso que ella se apartó para que nosotros fuésemos felices. Ella me lo prometió y dijo que tú te quedarías conmigo y yo, yo le prometi que te haría feliz.

-¡Escúchame!, no sé lo que ustedes hablaron y decidieron sin mi consentimiento y me importa muy poco, pero de una cosa estoy muy seguro…nadie me va imponer nada. Ha sido suficiente todo esto… nadie manda en mi…estoy contigo sí, cuidándote…..nada más. ¡No me pidas milagros, esos no existen!

-¡Terry!- empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡No me trates de esa manera!- el castaño recapacitó por la dureza de sus palabras, pero las sostendría siempre- he tratado de que las cosas funcionen, he hecho cuanto puedo para que estés bien conmigo, pero tú solo pones barreras entre nosotros….no me lo merezco Terry.

-¡Discúlpame por mi rudeza, más no por lo que he dicho!, no quise ser grosero contigo Susi….esto será un infierno- salió de la habitación buscando calmar sus emociones.

 **Fin del flash back**

Días después

-¡Pequeña!

-¡Albert!... ¡Qué alegría!... ¿cuándo volviste?

-Hace tres días Candy, pero no te había informado porque quería darte la sorpresa…saber cómo estas y que tal las cosas en el hogar.

-Bien, todo muy bien, como verás el trabajo aquí es bastante, después que vengo de la clínica, ayudo un poco con los niños, su educación.

-¡Me alegro mucho! y veo que serás una buena madre, claro cuando te cases y tengas tus hijos...- la muchacha se sonrojo- No te pongas asi... bueno estoy en Chicago, me dijiste que me visitarías cuando estuviera allí. ¿Cumplirás con tu palabra?

-Yo….

-¡Vamos Candy!, aquella es tu casa, yo sé que te gusta estar en el hogar con tus niños, pero que tiene que vayas por unos dias...No sé cuando vuelva a salir de viaje y entonces puedes regresar.

-Albert…no...No quiero encontrarme con tus familiares…por favor…no insistas.

-Candy, todos ellos están advertidos. Eres parte de la familia….

-¡No se trata que todo el tiempo les advierta!

-Recuerda que eres mi hija adoptiva y como tal tienes tu lugar en la familia Ardlay, es un derecho que te corresponde. Nadie puede decirte nada, ni la Tia abuela siquiera.

-Más que todo mi presencia es una imposición tuya y no algo que se debiera ver normal. La Tía abuela no me quiere Albert y tus sobrinos siempre están con ella, encargándose de envenenar su alma en mi contra.

-¡Esta bien! tienes razón, por más que quiera no puedo obligarte Candy. Eres mayor de edad y no tengo el derecho de ponerte en un lugar al que no deseas, pero no has dejado de ser una Ardlay recuérdalo siempre.

-Y desde el fondo de mi corazon te agradezco tu cariño sincero, tu nombre y tu amistad.

-Solo deseo que estés bien pequeña, es lo único que procuro y haré siempre….que encuentres tu felicidad cerca o lejos de nosotros…tú mereces ser muy feliz Candy.

Albert había llegado con la esperanza de llevársela a la mansión, pero Candy no deseaba estar entre toda esa gente que la miraban mal y que siempre escuchaba lo que decían de Albert. La Señorita Pony y la hermana lo habían visto partir y entraron a la pequeña oficina que era el despacho de la Señorita Pony

-¡Candy! Estábamos esperando para darte esto- dijo la hermana estirando su mano para entregarle un sobre- llegó mientras estabas con el Señor Albert. Viene desde Nueva York, pero no tiene remitente.

-¿Una carta?- dijo tomando el sobre- ¿De Nueva York?

-Te dejaremos a solas para que puedas leerla tranquilamente.

-Gracias.

Con manos temblorosas abría suavemente el sobre. Creía que Terry le había escrito y leer sus letras era algo que siempre le tomaba gusto, porque sentía tenerlo en su presencia. Tenía sus cartas aquella que se escribían cuando eran novios. Escritos siempre en tono de broma, pero en cada una de ellas había algo especial y eso era amor, si, en cada carta Terry dejaba su alma y su corazón.

 ** _"Candy, querida. Te sorprenderá mucho mi carta, pero es para agradecerte una vez más toda tu generosidad y tu alma noble. Dios te_** _recompensará_ ** _por haber sido una buena persona conmigo y haberme regalado la dicha de ser la esposa de Terry._**

Candy abrió sus ojos los que se humedecieron de inmediato.

 ** _Gracias Candy…..una vez más…Terry y yo nos casamos hace unos días y somos muy felices…Candy…solo me falta algo para tener mi dicha completa…un hijo. Un hijo de Terry, fruto de nuestro amor….pienso que muy pronto se dará y todo gracias a ti Candy….seguiré haciéndolo feliz tal como te lo prometí….lo amare por las dos"_**

 ** _Susanna Granchester._**

Sus ojos se entristecieron y el dolor fue tan profundo en su corazón que sentía que el aire le faltaba _\- Terry te has casado, Susanna y tú son muy felices. ¿Qué podía hacer? te dejé con Susanna porque ella te ama mucho mas que yo. El hecho de exponer su vida solo es de alguien que ama tanto_ \- pensó - _pero ¿será realmente lo que quise que hicieras al dejarte?...si tan solo hubiese sido egoísta me habría quedado contigo…¡Terry!…mi amor… te has casado_ \- gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - _Susanna dice que es feliz y eso es lo que me debe importar_ \- dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- _¿y tú, eres feliz Terry? ojalá y mi sacrificio haya valido la pena y ambos sean muy, pero muy felices. Talvez este sea mi destino, ella salvo tu vida Terry y perdió todo el futuro que tenía como actriz, ella te necesita y yo sé que tú…_..-Salió del despacho y corriendo rápidamente subió a la colina hacia la rama del padre árbol. Lloraría el dolor de haberlo perdido sí, para siempre. Ya no podría pensarlo, ahora que era un hombre prohibido, por pertenecer a otra mujer no se sentía con ese derecho que hasta hacia pocas horas lo había hecho.

-Señorita Pony, Candy corre hacia la colina...me temo que no fue buenas noticias las recibidas.

-Si hermana, ¡que noticia habrá recibido nuestra muchacha!...Cuando Candy hace eso, es porque quiere descargar el dolor que tiene en su alma y su corazon sin que nadie la vea. Siempre desde niña ha sido así….debemos dejarla sola, ya nos contará que ha pasado y nosotras estaremos para apoyarla.

-Si Señorita, por lo visto, ese muchacho, sigue doliéndole mucho a Candy… no ha podido olvidarlo.

Nuevamente sentada en la hermosa rama del padre arbol descargaba todo su sufrimiento. Era una hermosa tarde, pero para Candy era la tarde más triste que su alma padecía. Lloraba como muchas veces lo hizo por él - _Por lo visto nunca podré sacarte de mi corazón Terry...Al fin a eso lo orillé, eso es lo mejor, pero pensar en que es así, no me hace sentir mejor, al contrario siento un vacío tan grande dentro de mí, como si no tuviera una razón por quien vivir. ¿Cómo se supone que tenga que vivir ahora?...Asi lo decidi, ¿Qué esperaba entonces?...tarde o temprano tenia que pasar...¡Dios!, ojalá pudiera arrancarmelo del corazón._

* * *

Pensaba que si bien habia tomado la decisión de casarse trataría de llevar las cosas tranquilamente. De vez en cuando la llevaba al Teatro y siempre lo acompañaba en cualquier evento social. Susanna se sentía bien porque su esposo finalmente le estaba dando el lugar que le corresponde, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de ser Madre. Añoraba con todo su corazón tener un hijo de Terry, pero para eso debía pasar por ciertos analisis que el médico le habia sugerido cuando le propuso si eso era posible. Su falta de inmovilidad era un factor de importancia para procrear. Al darse debería tener muchos cuidados más de lo que una persona sana pudiera tener, su lesión no era un impedimento para quedar embarazada, pero el caso es que Terry no queria dar el paso importante...embarazarla.

-Buenas Noches Susanna, Señora Marlow

-Terry, amor….has venido muy temprano, ¿pasó algo en la Compañía?

-No, solo he pedido salir antes para poder llevarte a cenar ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que si….madre ¿me ayudas a cambiarme?- dijo feliz.

-Si, por supuesto hija.

-Estaré en el auto, por favor Señora le esperaré para que me ayude con la silla.

-Muy bien, entonces enseguida regresamos

Terry sabía que no estaba actuando como el esposo que Susanna esperaba y trataría de recomponer las cosas.

-Bien, podemos irnos Terry- estoy lista.

La llevó a un lugar muy elegante de esos a los que solía asistir el actor. Un restaurante en el centro de New York. Pidieron de cenar y entre conversaciones Susanna le propuso a Terry su idea de tener un hijo y los cuidados médicos que requerían. Esto fue como si le echaran sal a su herida.¿un hijo? por lo visto Susanna no quita el dedo del renglón.

-Lo pensaremos mejor Susi, no desesperes...Aun somos muy jovenes y tener un hijo en estos momentos, no es muy adecuado...Recuerda que tu salud ha estado siempre débil.

-¡Esta bien Terry!, supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

Candy no había dormido muy bien. La noche anterior estuvo llorando y se sentía mal con ella misma por su comportamiento cuando otras personas sufren por cosas peores, como una enfermedad o la muerte misma. El trabajo la haría olvidar, el cansancio doblegar para caer nuevamente rendida y dormir. Sus madres le habían notado y sabían que algo pasaba con ella por más que ocultara su tristeza

-¡Es ahora Señorita!...debemos hablar con Candy. Ella no nos dirá nada, nosotros tenemos que hablar con ella. Candy nunca ha sido de mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

-Está bien, Esta bien hermana...vamos a buscarla.

-Iré por ella...usted esperenos en su despacho.

Candy se encontraba en su labor diaria de arreglar la cocina y preparar chocolate para los niños cuando la Hermana Maria la abordó

\- Señorita Pony, ¿usted quiere verme?

-Si hija, por favor siéntate...Hermana, usted también.

-¿Pasa algo malo señorita Pony? Tienen sus caras muy serias- dijo en tono de broma- déjenme decirles que los niños están muy bien y….

-No se trata de los niños Candy…. no dudo que ellos estén bien si te matas trabajando todo el dia y no te tomas un momento para ti. Candy, eres joven y necesitas vivir. Sabes bien que no necesitas ayudarnos cuando hay alguien que lo hace.

-Soy muy feliz aquí y me gusta lo que hago...

-Seremos directas y esperamos que no te moleste por meternos en tu vida. Desde que recibiste esa carta estas distante. Ayer saliste corriendo y sabemos que es por la carta que recibiste, pero no quisimos llenarte de preguntas,conocemos a la Candy que hace eso, pero no podemos ser ciegas ni sordas a lo que te está pasando. Estuviste llorando…te escuchamos Candy y mírate, tus ojos están tristes. ¿Qué es lo pasó mi niña?

-Yo…- llevó una mano a su boca -…no es nada Señorita Pony, no se preocupen por mi….les aseguro que estoy bien.

-¡Ten confianza en nosotras hija! No puedes decir que no es nada, cuando vemos como estás…. ¿se trata de ese muchacho verdad?

-No señorita Pony, soy yo que a veces me invade la nostalgia, recuerdos de Anthony…creo que debe ser que….lo extraño mucho….

-No dudo que no recuerdes a Anthony, pero no es eso lo que te tiene ahora así...Candy no nos engañes, mis canas no son en vano y puedo ver perfectamente que estas sufriendo por ese muchacho, por el actor.

-Yo…yo no puedo mentirles, ¿cierto?, ustedes me conocen tan bien, que no puedo ocultarles nada.

-No- dijeron al unísono

-Lo que pasa es algo que era inevitable que sucediera. Yo, yo no puedo pensar más en él, porque no me está permitido, porque no me pertencece siquiera un solo pensamiento hacia él...Terry…Terry…. él y Susanna se han casado.

-Oh, ahora lo entendemos- dijo la anciana- claro que era algo que se podía evitar, pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso cuando ya es un hecho, ahora lo que te toca hacer es enfrentar eso como siempre lo has hecho hija. No puedes esconderte.

-Yo me alejé de Terry…. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él y era su única fuerza para seguir adelante con su vida.

-¡Nunca entendí tu promesa Candy!, y tampoco entendemos a ese muchacho, por qué, el podía cuidar de ella sin necesidad de casarse.

-Susanna no deseaba que solo la cuidara…ella de verdad lo amaba hermana, tanto que se sacrificó por él, si no fuese por lo que hizo, ahora Terry no estaría vivo y yo no iba a soportar, no iba a soportar otra vez perder a alguien muy querido…es por eso que siempre le estaré agradecida y deberia no importarme que se haya casado, pero es todo lo contrario...eso me duele, lo he perdido para siempre.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si eso era lo que él quería? Le impusiste a alguien…y eso no es correcto.

-No, pero yo sé que luego no podríamos cargar con lo que a ella le pasara. Era su vida.

\- A veces pienso que queriendo no ser egoísta terminaste siendo eso precisamente.

-¿Cómo?... yo me alejé y le prometí que nunca más lo buscaría. Egoísta sería que no me importara su dolor y Terry y yo estuviesemos juntos no importándonos ella.

-Candy, tú pensaste que dejándolo con una mujer por el hecho de salvarle la vida era suficiente, pensaste que hacías bien, pero no es así….tú solo pensaste en lo bien que te haría sentir a tí...¿No puedo creer que pienses que el amor debe basarse solo en el agradecimiento?

-No, no lo pienso así...yo nunca amaría a alguien solo por agradecimiento.

-¿Entonces? te contradices hija

-Es que el caso de ellos es distinto. Ustedes no comprenden la situación de ella.

-Lo peor de todo es que dudo mucho que las cosas hayan salido como tú piensas que terminarían. Solo pensaste en que tu corazón se sintiera libre para conseguir la felicidad y lo entendemos, pero…mírate, tan solo mírate…. No lo eres y sigues pensándolo. Si tu decisión fue dejarlo, entonces sácalo desde tu corazón hija y empieza a vivir.

-Ahora son felices, lo sé y eso es lo que importa. La carta que recibí me lo confirma.

-Bueno, en vista de que has tomado las cosas de esa manera debes botar esa tristeza y de ahora en adelante busca tu felicidad. Olvida el pasado y construye el futuro… Nosotras no podemos permitir que te encierres en ti misma y que sigas padeciendo eternamente. Eres una mujer muy bonita y puedes encontrar a alguien que te ame Candy. En algún lado estaró ese hombre esperando por una dama como tú. Viaja y conoce el mundo... Abre tus manos y tómalo…tú te mereces ser feliz.

-¡Lo pensaré!, se los prometo.

* * *

-Terry, ¿vienes a la cama?

-Sí, solo espera un momento. Ve tú y enseguida voy- ella sabía que solo quería darle largas al asunto y lo más seguro es que llegara cuando ella estuviese dormida para así no cumplir con su obligación de esposo. Susanna se repetía constantemente que era suyo que había ganado una batalla al tener a su lado a Terry por todas las leyes y que solo era cuestión de esperar a que él la empezara a ver con amor y deseo mientras se comportaba sumisa y cariñosa, sin presionarlo en absoluto.

 ** _Sé que correrás a la Terraza a pensar en ella como todas estas noches...¡Me crees tonta!-_** dijo para si ** _\- sé que iras a llorarla, pero no puedes buscarla, ahora estás conmigo y a estas alturas ya está enterada de nuestro matrimonio. Te despreciará Terry. No querrá estar contigo porque me perteneces._** Terry subió a la fría Terraza a fumar un cigarrillo mientras la recordaba. La luna estaba brillante y su luz era fuerte tanto que podía ver al horizonte los edificios enormes de la ciudad. A su mente vinieron cada uno de aquellos momentos cuando con ansiedad la esperaba para su estreno en New York, cuando con ansiedad preparaba todo para su llegada y se quedara para siempre a su lado. Solía salir en las noches como esas para contemplar la luna que era testigo de lo enamorado que estaba de Candy. La noche en que estuvieron juntos quedando como un leve, bonito y hermoso recuerdo entre ellos.

-¡Candy!- dijo como si la tuviera frente a él- Al fin he hecho lo que quisiste….me he casado y cuido de ella, pero debes perdonarme porque hay algo que no te puedo ni voy a poder cumplir….no puedo hacerla feliz, no cuando ni siquiera he logrado serlo yo - sus ojos azules brillaban bajo el reflejo de la luna- ¿Cómo se supone que haga feliz a Susanna cuando me siento tan triste? Cuando lo único que deseo es que tú estés conmigo…es la verdad, no puedo ser hipócrita...no puedo Candy, no puedo traicionar mi corazon, mis sentimientos. No puedo traicionarme a mí mismo…. ¡Lo siento!

Al terminar con su cigarrillo se recostó en la silla y cerró sus ojos. Sus lágrimas caían en sus sienes mojando un poco su cabello. De nuevo abrió sus ojos para limpiarlos y regresar a la habitación encontrando exactamente dormida a Susanna. Si por Terry fuese dormiría en habitaciones diferentes, pero la madre de Susanna desconocía la situación.

En efecto que Susanna aparentaba que entre ellos el matrimonio se habia consumado, porque constantemente le indicaba que debia tener un hijo con Terry para retenerlo para siempre. Además era algo muy intimo que no podia confesarle a su madre que no habia sido posible.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana y Candy sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón.

-Candy ¿Cómo estas muchacha?- pregunto el Doctor Martin al verla de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola Doctor….muy bien, un poco cansada, pero no es nada que no pueda controlar. Sucede que no he dormido bien, pero usted como buen médico me recetará algo adecuado ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto, pero dime entonces que ha pasado últimamente para que estés con ese padecimiento -Candy no previo que el Doctor le preguntaría- sabes bien que todo tiene un origen, ¿verdad? y tu falta de sueño puede tenerlo también.

-Bueno, eh, no ha pasado nada….es solo que….- se detuvo antes sus palabras- ¿acaso todo debe tener un origen?, solo no puedo dormir Doctor.

-Tú tienes una preocupación muy grande Candy….no sé lo que es, pero sea lo que sea debes poner atención, la falta de sueño es muy perjudicial para la salud de cualquier persona, así que no es necesario que me digas nada, pero he de decirte que si esa preocupación se puede solucionar hazlo, si está en tus manos resuélvelo, pero no permitas que te haga daño.

-Talvez la señorita Pony y la hermana María tengan razón Doctor. Dicen que trabajo mucho, después que me voy de la clínica llego al hogar y sigo trabajando, dicen que necesito, cambiar de ambiente, pero les he dicho que no quiero irme del hogar, me siento bien aquí.

-¡Tienen razón!, siempre me he preguntado y no entiendo como una chica como tú adoptada por una familia rica y poderosa vive en el hogar y no lo digo en forma negativa, sé que pony es un lugar especial para ti y es el mejor lugar que tuviste en la formación de tus valores, pero debes vivir Candy, eres joven y supongo que algún dia tendrás que conocer a un atento caballero que desee desposar a una dama como tú.

-No pienso en eso Doctor. No me interesa conocer a ningún caballero…..

-¿No piensas en eso?, no sé pero a veces pienso que el Señor Ardlay está enamorado de ti...

-¿Queeee? ¿Albert enamorado de mí?...no, Doctor usted….usted está equivocado…Albert es mi amigo, siempre lo he visto como tal, como un hermano y usted lo sabe. Es verdad que en mi niñez fue mi primer amor cuando soñaba con ser una princesa de cuentos y mi ilusión de un principe, el principe de la colina de Pony, pero he crecido y por él solo siento un profundo agradecimiento…No Albert…no.

-Quizás solo son ideas mias, lo digo por lo atento que es contigo y por lo joven que es.

-Eso no significa otra cosa Doctor...Albert es asi , usted mejor que nadie lo sabe.

\- Es verdad... retiro lo dicho, pero al actor, ¿lo olvidaste?….Recuerdo que estabas enamorada de ese muchacho- cambió su semblante- Disculpa, mejor no hablar sobre ese asunto no tiene sentido traerlo a nuestra platica….así que toma esto hoy por la noche y descansarás ya veras, pero eso si no lo tomes seguido que con estas pastillas no se puede jugar.

-Gracias...Espero no necesitarla.

Candy se fue esa tarde pensando en las cosas que el Doctor le había dicho ¿Albert enamorado de ella? ¿En qué momento?- se preguntó- Entre nosotros solo hay amistad, no veo en ningún lado nada romántico de Albert hacia mí….seguramente el Doctor estaba tomando y se le aflojó un tornillo. Candy seguía amando a Terry y de Albert el sentimiento era muy distinto, era como su hermano mayor. Al llegar al hogar entrada la tarde el auto de los Ardlay estaba allí. -¿será cierto lo que el doctor dijo y Albert ...…?- No, eso no es cierto….

-¡Albert!- dijo al entrar y ver al hombre de espalda.

-Candy….

Continuará...

* * *

agradezco sus comentarios.

Quizas la esencia de los personajes principales difiera mucho con estos. La historia no es la misma, lleva cambios que le dan un giro distinto a mi opinión


	4. Chapter 4

**La decisión de Candy**

* * *

-Archie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Pero que bienvenida Candy!, ¿es así como saludas a tu primo?

-Oh, perdón- dijo abrazándolo- pero es que me asombra que estés aquí. No se supone que debas estar en los preparativos de tu boda….

-¡Candy!, hermana…-Dijo Annie saliendo del despacho de la Señorita Pony

-¡Annie! ¡Qué alegría verte!… ¡Hermosa Annie!...estas muy linda…mis preciados amigos, gracias por venir a verme, pero ¿se debe a algo especial?

-Candy...¿Ya te has enterado de las últimas noticias de Nueva York? – sus ojos verdes se fijaron en un punto inexistente y en tonto despreocupado dijo:

-Si te refieres al matrimonio de Terry y Susanna, sí, ya me he enterado. No era necesario que hicieran tan largo viaje... Me alegro que haya hecho lo que le correspondía.

-Oh, bueno…. ¡Qué bien entonces que tú te encuentres bien Candy!...Archie me habia sugerido que no te dijera nada, pero es algo que no puedo callarme.

-¿Qué pensaron chicos?... ¿que estaría mal por eso? No, yo hace mucho tiempo que dejé a Terry en el pasado y continué con mi vida. Ustedes son testigos de que es así.

-Sí, es verdad- Annie sonrió- tu siempre has sido muy autosuficiente y muy fuerte amiga.

-Buenos mis muchachos aquí les traigo algo de tomar.

-Gracias Hermana Maria. No se hubiese molestado.

-No es molestia hijo. Agradecemos mucho la Señorita Pony y yo que hayan venido a ver Candy. Como sabrán nosotras le hemos dicho que necesita cambiar un poco de ambiente, pero simplemente nos ignora.

-Hermana…No es así…

-Bueno está bien hija, no diré nada más….me retiro para que sigan charlando.

-La hermana Maria tiene razón Candy…ven con nosotros a Chicago. Nos hemos cerciorado que los Leagan no están en la mansión y puedes estar con mayor libertad.

-Pero, ¿y la Tía? No quisiera llegar sin su consentimiento.

-La Tía se mantiene encerrada por sus dolores de Cabeza. No sale de su cuarto. Además es tu casa y tienes derecho.

-¿Está enferma?

-Si

-¿Tiene una enfermera que la cuide?

-Albert ha puesto cuanta enfermera, pero simplemente no se adaptan al temperamento difícil que tiene la Tía abuela.

-¡Temperamento difícil!...que lo conozco perfectamente…claro que sí- dijo pensativa.

-¿En qué estás pensando Candy?

-Alistaré mis cosas y partiré con ustedes a Chicago.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha convencido?

-Ya lo verán por lo pronto iré a despedirme de la Señorita Pony, la hermana y los niños. Pasaré por la clínica del Doctor Martin para explicarle la situación.

Partieron a Chicago. Sus dos madres estaban felices de que candy haya decidido regresar a donde pertenece por Ley aunque su corazón quedaba en el hogar.- Siempre puedes regresar cuando quieras Candy, no lo olvides- dijo la Hermana- ¡No podemos ser egoístas!- exclamó la Señorita Pony.

En el trayecto, el camino lleno de luz y sombras por los árboles se asomaba entre ellos el brillo del sol que caía sobre sus hojas. Ese panorama le hizo recordar la sonrisa de Anthony tan pura y verdadera, tan brillante y cálida. Jamás lo olvidaría, sería un eterno recuerdo que lo llevará hasta el último día de su vida. Se acercaban a la mansión mientras Albert no se imaginaba la sorpresa que recibiría. En su despacho se encontraba revisando documentos, contratos y George le acompañaba.

-¡Es una lástima que no haya convencido a la Señorita Candy de vivir con ustedes Señor!

El Rubio con un hondo suspiro dijo- Ya la conoces Georges….Candy es muy testaruda y difícilmente cambia de parecer. No quiere estar en la mansión por la Tía y los Leagan, que bien sabes que se aparecen de repente con sus majaderías, pero ya he de cambiar esa situación. Candy tiene que venir a vivir aquí y si es por ellos, tendré que prohibirles la entrada.

-Sé que lo que voy a decir parezca algo contradictorio, pero usted sabe de lo que ha pasado en Nueva York. Estando en el hogar estará protegida de todo lo que se pueda enterar estando en una Ciudad como ésta.

-Supongo que lo dices por la noticia del matrimonio de Terry y esa muchacha, Susanna.

-Así mismo. La señorita Candy estaría expuesta a saberlo. Recuerdo que ellos se quisieron mucho.

-Candy puede enterarse de eso de cualquier manera. Yo, no que querido ir a verla, no podria verla a la cara sin tener que decirselo...Aunque ha dicho que eso es pasado...empiezo a creerlo Georges, ella dice esas palabras con tanta mesura que pienso que esta sanando su corazón…. Sabes, la última vez que fuimos a New York nos encontramos con Terry y no sucedió nada. Ambos continuaron con sus vidas y prueba de ello es que ese muchacho se ha casado. Asi que no hay nada más que hacer. Ellos decidieron y hay que respetarles. Así que no ocurriría nada si Candy se entera.

De pronto escuchó el ruido del auto , se levantó de su silla y se asomó por el ventanal, pudo ver a Archie, pero no espero a ver el resto de los visitantes

-¡Es Archie!

-El Señor Archie pronto tomará parte de las Empresas Señor. Necesitamos hacer una agenda para programar los dias en que estudiaró cada detalle para cuando le corresponda tomar posesión.

-Sí, ha finalizado sus estudios y ya es tiempo que le entrenes en todo lo concerniente al manejo de las Empresas. Es imperante que Archie se empape con la administración del consorcio Ardlay. Si algún día dejo la Empresa por el motivo que sea, estaré tranquilo si Archie se quedara a cargo de los asuntos y por supuesto siempre contando con tu innegable asesoramiento.

-¿Abandonar las Empresas?

-Georges, me conoces y sabes que no soy hombre de quedarse en un solo lugar. Lo mio es otra cosa, que haya tomado una responsabilidad ahora es un asunto aparte de lo que verdaderamente me apasiona, todo estará solidificado para que la Tía no se queje después. Esto solo tú lo sabes amigo.

-Lo sé….siempre lo he sabido….usted es un alma libre.

Al otro lado de la puerta unos toques suaves se escucharon.

-¡Adelante, la puerta está abierta!- pensaban que era alguien de la servidumbre con su pedido del Té o Archie en primera instancia, mientras sus rostros seguían embelesados en los papeles.

-¡Por lo que veo nadie se dignará a saludarme!- reclamó una voz cantarina, fresca y suave.

-¡Candy!- dijo Albert al levantar su rostro y ver a su pequeña frente a él. George con su siempre gesto respetuoso se levantó.

-¡señorita Candice!, es un gusto verla nuevamente.

-¡Georges!, el gusto es mío…pero por favor te he dicho que basta de formalismo, por favor solo dime Candy.

-Sabes bien como es Georges Candy, igual ha pasado conmigo. Tantos años en la familia y le cuesta decirme Albert a secas.

-¡Disculpen!, pero me es muy imposible….pero trabajaré en el asunto…les aseguro.

Ella rodó sus ojos en señal de vencida. Era evidente que el rígido Georges seria siempre así-¡No es imposible!, pero bueno dejemos en paz a Georges, Albert y dime ¿Cómo estas la Tía abuela?

-¿La tía abuela?, bueno en su recamara... Le da constantes problemas de neuralgia.

-¿Alguien la está cuidando, le dan sus medicamentos en tiempo y forma?

-Bueno, verás ninguna enfermera quiere verla. Conoces lo gruñona que es. Annie ha estado al pendiente de ello y siempre nos abocamos con el médico. ¿Archie te contó?

-Sí, me dijo sobre su padecer…y,

-¿y?

-¡He venido a verla!, así que subiré a su recámara.

-¿Que te ha hecho cambiar Candy?

-Luego hablamos Albert...¡permiso!- Candy se retiró y dejó a los hombres boquiabiertos. Se preguntaban ¿que habrá pasado?.

-Supongo que es buena idea. Quizás la Tía abuela se ablande un poco y empiece a conocer a la verdadera Candy y no a la que han fabricado los Leagan- dijo Archie quien entraba acompañado de Annie.

-Es posible Señor…es posible.

Subía cada escalón con todo el miedo que sentía sobre su humanidad. La Tía siempre ha sido indiferente con ella incluso seguia viendo como una locura de su sobrino haber acogido a semejante muchacha rebelde, problemática y revoltosa y cuando se dispuso a educarla en un colegio muy importante el caso resultó peor cuando supo de su escape, cuando la Tía se sintió defraudada porque todo su empeño en convertirla en una dama de sociedad se vio infructuosos. Candy llegó hasta la puerta y dió leves toques, pero no lo suficientes fuertes, no hubo contestación y sabiendo que sería lo peor que podía hacer entró sin el consentimiento de la Matriarca. Se adentró sutilmente procurando no hacer ruido, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta llegar a la cama de la Señora Elroy quien yacía aparentemente dormida.-Mejor salir, no vaya a ser que me encuentre sin haber pedido permio…seria el caos total…- pensó- vendré cuando despierte.

-¿Quién anda allí?- La Tia se removió en la cama al ver un bulto que se alejaba- Conteste por favor….quien está allí- Candy se había escondido detrás de unas cortinas y su corazon le latía a mil. No tenía caso esconderse, había llegado a verla.

-Soy, soy Candy Tía abuela…

-¿Candy?, y se puede saber ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo…quería saber de usted, me dijeron que estaba mal de salud.

-¿Mal de salud?...Yo estoy bien niña….no era necesario que vinieras…..por favor puedes retirarte….no me gusta tu presencia.

-¡Déjeme cuidarla Tía!...puedo ser su enfermera y estar al pendiente de usted.

-No veo el caso muchachita…

-sé que le parece extraño, pero aunque usted no quiera saber de mi….tengo un profundo aprecio por todo lo que usted hizo.

-¿Hice?...todo lo que quise hacer, lo despreciaste….nunca quisiste pertenecer a esta familia…así que no sé a qué vienes ahora…. Preferiste una vida libertina a la educación que se te ofrecía….por favor Candy….ya vete.

-Tía…

-Oh, no otra vez me duele la cabeza….vete niña….llama a cualquiera pero a ti no quiero verte….sal de aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Candy, Tía?- Archie entraba en ese instante había escuchado que la abuela levantaba la voz.

-Pásame la pastilla Archie, no soporto otra vez el dolor de cabeza….y saca a esa mujer de aquí.

-¡Por favor Candy!, sal….si, luego hablamos- ella asintió mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Archie le ofreció el medicamente que le aplacaba su neuralgias y poco a poco se fue modulando su agitación.

-Abuela, no debería comportarse con Candy de ese modo…. ¿por qué la odia? ¿Solo porque nunca se apegó a sus reglas? , ella solo quería saber de usted y no era necesario decirle todo eso y echarla de aquí.

-Tú siempre defendiéndola….todos la defienden….Anthony, mi Stear, Tú, William…. Se te ha metido casarte con esa otra hija de Pony…. Dios que he hecho para merecer esto.

-Annie, Tía abuela se llama Annie Britter y es hija de una familia importante.

-Esa niña, Candy nunca dejará de darme estos dolores de cabeza…no entiendo cómo es que ustedes la quieren tanto…ustedes no se han educado como ella.

\- ¿Nunca se ha puesto a pensar porque nosotros la queremos Tía? ¿Alguna vez ha pensado porque Anthony, Stear que ya no están con nosotros, apreciamos a Candy?...Ella no es una mala persona, pero a usted le han hecho saber que sí. Candy es una chica admirable. Solo dese la oportunidad de conocerla y verá que lo que le digo no es mentiras.

-Bueno…quiero volver a conciliar el sueño….no quiero que nadie entre a molestar…por favor.

-¡Esta bien Tía!...descanse.

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba cerca de la habitación esperando. Estaba preocupada .

-¿Cómo esta Archie?... ¿se puso bien?...Lamento haber propiciado esto…no era mi intención que se pusiera mal.

-¡Lo sé Candy!, no necesitas decirme nada. Sé que la abuela exagera muchas veces, pero por ahora no tratemos nada….dejemos que descanse….ya mañana hablaremos con más calma… ¿te parece?

-Si.

-¿Entonces si te quedarás con nosotros?

-Quiero cuidar a la Tía, a eso he venido, pero….No me daré por vencida no voy a desistir Archie

-¿Cuidar de la Tia?...y ¿el hogar y la clinica?

-Solo será mientras ella se recupera...aunque tengo entendido que las neurálgias suelen ser crónicas

-Asi mismo es.

-Bueno...no importa

Archie sonrió- ¿Estás segura Candy?

-Si-

-¿Aunque te grite y te saque de su habitación?...tu no tienes necesidad de eso. La tía es caso especial en esas cosas y si lo haces terminarás yéndote.

-La entiendo y sé que actúa por todo lo que le hice pasar con tus familiares. Al saber que una rebelde que tenían por hija era un caso perdido. Quisiera compensar un poco todo eso.

-Bueno si así lo has dispuesto… ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Tu eres otro caso especial.

-¡Archie!

-¡Perdona!, pero es la verdad...Vamos donde los demás…. nos esperan en el salón.

* * *

-¡Por favor deme una copa más!, no mejor tráigame la botella completa- Terry se encontraba en un pequeño y discreto bar tomando.

-Como usted diga señor…aquí tiene. Este es el wiski de la mejor calidad.

-Gracias.

Terry había salido enojado de casa de su madre. Eleonor sin gusto ni placer había asistido a la patraña de boda de su hijo, que sabía solo era un disfraz que debía cargar quien sabe hasta cuándo, estaba sumamente enojada y por algún tiempo después de su matrimonio no se vieron. Le confesó que habia enviado una carta al Duque, su Padre exponiéndole la situación. El Duque le respondió que aunque tratara de impedir esa boda conocia mejor que nadie a Terry y no le escucharia. Sin embargo le informaba que viajaría a America para verlo y hablar con él y su actuar estaría en dependencia de lo que Terry quisiera. Era mayor de edad y no podia obligarle a hacer nada. Aunque le brindó palabras que una madre le diría a un hijo recién casado en cuanto a sostener a su esposa y brindarle su apoyo moral Eleonor no terminaría nunca de tragarse a la insolente de Susanna, que había preguntado que hacia la actriz de su brazo-¡Es una amiga!- contesto él muy molesto por sus insinuaciones- habría querido decirle que era su madre, pero aún no podía darse tal suceso. Aunque para mucho eso ya era casi un secreto a voces.

La noche se iba acercando y debía regresar a casa junto a su esposa- ¡Esposa!- musitó- ¡Mi Esposa!...una esposa…. ¿Por qué tuve que ser asi?... Todas mis esperanzas están deshechas…. ¿qué me resta hacer ahora?...soportar un matrimonio para toda la vida con una mujer que no amo…¡Maldición!...necesito retomar mi vida. Quiero olvidar …. ¿acaso pido demasiado?... si no pude tenerla a ella...

Al dia siguiente ella despertaba y en su voz había reclamos y reproches porque Terry llegó tarde cuando ella estaba dormida. Otra noche más paso en espera de una caricia y de una respuesta de su Esposo.

-¡Lo siento Susanna!, pero se me pasaron las horas.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-por allí, en un bar tomando. ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en eso?

-No, pero estuve esperándote toda la noche. Creí que algo malo te había sucedido.

-Te he dicho que no lo hagas…..no me esperes cuando se hace tarde….no es bueno que te desveles sin razón…. tengo que irme…hay mucho trabajo en el Teatro…una nueva representación. No puedo esperarte a desayunar…discúlpame...Le diré a tu madre que venga por ti.

-...yo estaría entre ustedes- dijo con nostalgia- no pude Terry, no pude lograr mis sueños de ser actriz. Siempre le decía a mi padre que era lo que más anhelaba y ahora en estas condiciones…jamás lo seré.

-Por favor, no pienses en eso….yo lo siento mucho Susanna y siempre he dicho que habría preferido tomar tu lugar, yo sé que estas palabras no sirven de nada para aminorar tu dolor, pero si de algo sirven el decirte que siempre estaré contigo….no pienso dejarte…te debo mi vida y sería un desconsiderado si lo hago….me conoces y no soy así, pero no tiene caso pensar en todo aquello- dijo quedando a su altura. Terry no ocultaba su culpa y su tristeza. Susanna sabia donde darle para doblegarlo.

-¡Vete Terry! o llegarás tarde y Robert es muy exigente en cuanto a eso… Adiós y por favor no me dejes mucho tiempo sola….¡Te esperaré amor!

* * *

Llegaba a la Compañía de Teatro donde se encontraban todos reunidos. Robert el director de la compañía tenía una propuesta de lugar para la presentación de la Tempestad cuyo lugar seria.

-¿Chicago? Señor Robert, disculpe pero, ¿Por qué en Chicago?- preguntó Terry curioso por la imperiosa alegría de su jefe de ir a Chicago.

-¿Terry, tienes algún inconveniente? ¿Por qué no?...dame las razones y luego daré las mías.

-Oh, no, solo es una pregunta... Chicago es perfecto.

-Chicago nos ha abierto la posibilidad de tres presentaciones. Eso es mucho por no decir demasiado… ¿se imaginan ustedes la cantidad de ingresos que tendremos?...no claro que no se lo imaginan, pero lo sabrán pronto cuando demos nuestro espectáculo como siempre, demostrando que somos la mejor compañía de Nueva York.

-Asi es- dijo la actriz de ojos color avellana- somos la mejor compañía del país entero-Terry la vió de soslayo y una sonrisa cínica salió de sus labios. Karen sabía que era una pequeña de sus acostumbradas burlas que le ofrecía- y ¿tú? ¿De qué te ríes?- le susurró molesta.

-De nada en especial, solo estoy impresionado de escucharte con tanta emoción.

-¡No he dicho nada malo! y es la verdad, somo los mejores del pais.

-¡Eso es cierto!

-Te sorprendiste por la presentación a Chicago ¿Cierto?. Es por Candy, lo sé, pero ustedes tomaron su decisión y deben dejar todo en el pasado. Ahora Susanna es tu Esposa.

-Sí, mi Esposa y, es lo que tenía que hacer.

-No te escucho convencido en lo absoluto...- Terry le lanzó un fugaz mirada- ¡perdona!, sigo diciendo tonterías…..bueno será mejor que vayamos al salon….los ensayos para la Tempestad empezaran pronto. ¡Apresúrate!

\- Una preparación exhaustiva sabemos que da exitosos resultados- arguyó pensando en el pronto viaje a Chicago- Vamos, cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

Candy llevaba tres días en la Mansión. La Tía abuela sabía que seguía allí, pero no dijo nada más. No podía ir en contra de la autoridad de su sobrino William. Asi que tenía que callarse su enojo y no ser un fastidio para él. Era la hora de la comida y se encontraban en la mesa. La señora Elroy había dicho que no bajaría aludiendo sentirse mal.

-Ya verás que pronto a la Tía se le pasará. Solo esta dolida…. ¿Me entiendes?, pero no te preocupes, nada debe hacerte cambiar y solo debes de ser tu misma Candy.

-Nunca he podido ganarme su cariño. Es por eso que no bajará...creo que no debi haber venido, soy una molestia para ella.

-Tienes mi aceptación y es la única que debe importarte…. ¿entendido?- las palabras de Albert no la hacían pensar diferente. El cariño de Albert siempre lo ha tenido, así como su amistad. Con la Tía solo quería que la conociera y supiera que ella no era esa mala chica que le habían hecho creer. Debería no importarle, pero no era así.

-¡Con el permiso de ustedes!- dijo una voz fuerte al llegar a la mesa. Todos se levantaron al ver a la Matriarca de pie frente a ellos.

-¡Tía abuela!- exclamó Archie

-No se queden allí como tontos, ¿no me ayudarán?

-Oh, sí por supuesto…discúlpenos, pero es que….nos sorprende que usted este aquí después de lo que nos dijo.

-Se lo que dije…no me sentía bien, ahora lo estoy. Así que comeré con ustedes si no les importa- dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían las caras de cada uno de ellos. Estaba Annie y los tres Ardlay, Candy, Archie y Albert- pueden sentarse.

Minutos después mientras comían fue la Tía abuela que rompió con el silencio.

-William, ¿Cómo van los negocios? Sé que últimamente has viajado mucho y bueno esto es así. Archie, ¿cómo va con lo que respecta a tomar un lugar en las Empresas?, ¿Qué piensas William ?

-Bien Tía, marchando muy bien. Archie ha finalizado la universidad y sí, ya empezaremos con ese asunto….No se preocupe que todo eso está trazado.

-Cuando tenga que irme, quiero hacerlo tranquila de que ustedes tienen un futuro realizado, casados y con sus familias como corresponde.

-¿Sabe que Archie pronto se casará con Annie?- preguntó el Rubio

-¿Casarse? Pensé que de ese noviazgo no pasarían…Archie necesita…

-¡Por favor Tía!

-No puedo dejar de insistir…sabes bien cuál es mi opinión….y tu Candice?- La Rubia que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio dio respingo cuando la Tía menciono su nombre- ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida?

-Yo…yo…- Candy no sabía que responder- hasta hace unos días trabajaba en la clínica del Doctor Martin. He venido porque quería saber cómo se encontraba usted de salud.

-¿Solamente? Quiero saber ¿a qué has venido Candice?- Albert con un ademán le dio a entender que hablara sin temor.

-Bueno, voy a estar una temporada aquí y bueno… estar al pendiente de usted, de sus medicinas….si me lo permite.

-¡No necesito una enfermera! Estoy mejorando, pero bien, esta es tu casa y quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actitud. No me comporte muy bien.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escucharla. ¡No podían creerlo!, ¿la Tia pidiendo disculpas a Candy? -¡Oh, no se preocupe!…entiendo que llegué en muy mal momento y la perturbé , pero no fue mi intención. Se lo aseguro.

-Se aceptar mis errores también y bueno…espero que sepas comportarte como te corresponde- dijo tan seria que las arrugas de su rostro quedaron congeladas. Candy solo asintió sin decir una sola palabra más. La Rebeldía de la chica no era parte que soportara el carácter de la Tía, había cierta reticencia por su parte- Luego quiero hablar contigo Candice, hay algo que quiero saber.

-Sí Tía, cuando usted lo disponga- La Rubia pensaba que sería eso que queria saber la Tia. La seriedad y el tono de su voz no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Continuará...

* * *

agradezco sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**El valor de una promesa**

* * *

La Tía abuela se encontraba mucho mejor de su salud y en su cuarto pasaba largas horas haciendo alguna labor o leyendo algún libro de su interés. Cuando Candy entraba a su habitación con el permiso de la Matriarca obviamente aparentaba no prestarle atención, pero de repente le miraba de soslayo.

-¡Disculpe que la interrumpa Tía, pero es hora de su pastilla!

-Candice, te recuerdo que no soy una niña. He dicho que no necesito una enfermera.

-¡Tía!... ¡Lo sé!, pero han pasado más de 10 minutos desde la hora que le correspondía- con eso le dio a entender que ella tenía razón.

-Oh, sí, pero ya me siento mejor…creo que debo dejar ya esas pastillas- dijo tomando la que la Rubia le ofrecía.

-Recuerde que debe finalizar el tratamiento. Es lo que el módico ha dicho: Terminar el tratamiento completo para que no tenga graves recaidas, debe tomar en cuenta sus recomendaciones. Le diré algo, a veces curamos mal las enfermedades porque no tomamos las indicaciones tal como son, luego vienen los problemas peores- Elroy observaba a Candy detenidamente y pensaba que había dejado de ser aquella niña que un dia mandaría a México a trabajar cuando los Leagan la habían tachado de ladrona y sus sobrinos habían intercedido por ella.

-¡Veo que no has cambiado Candice!- de pronto recordó a sus sobrinos a Anthony y Stear y de un momento a otro su rostro se puso rígido- como siempre…hablas demasiado. Revoloteas en toda la habitación y haces que me vuelva el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Oh, disculpe Tía abuela!

-Siéntate….Quiero hablar contigo- se acercó y tomando asiento justo junto al sillón donde se encontraba la anciana. Las manos de la Rubia estrujaban el ruedo de su vestido. Los nervios la estaban asaltando- seré directa niña y espero que así mismo puedas contestarme- asintió-¿Qué piensas de tu futuro? ¿Vivirás un tiempo aquí y un tiempo no sé dónde?

-Yo...bueno, yo...

-¡No es posible que no sepas que hacer de tu vida muchachita!...William como siempre todo te deja pasar, es por eso que tienes una vida libertina y descarriada. ¡Nunca te has comportado como una dama!

-No…, usted sabe que soy enfermera graduada. Esa es mi profesión y nunca he sido una libertina, solo he querido valerme por mi misma sin la ayuda del apellido Ardlay

-Sabes que no lo necesitas.

-Yo agradeceré siempre el que se hayan preocupado por mi enviándome a Londres, y le puedo asegurar que puse todo mi empeño para ser una dama del cual el Tío abuelo William y usted se sintieran orgullosos, pero...

-¡Todavía estas a tiempo!, si tú quisieras por supuesto. No podemos obligarte cuando eres mayor de edad, pero eso no quita que te diga que eres una señorita casadera y que deberias pensar en un Futuro y buscar un Esposo. Te has convertido en una mujer muy bonita y no dudo que tendrás muchos pretendientes.

-¿Un esposo?...no, no….yo estoy bien así Tía…no necesito un esposo- dijo con seriedad

-... me enteré de tu mala conducta con respecto al muchacho aquel por quien escapaste del colegio. No creas que no recuerdo cuando me informaron sobre eso, pero ahora se ha casado ...tienes que olvidarte de ese hombre, dejar de buscarlo. Neal ha sido una buena opción para que te despose…fuiste una tonta al despreciar a un muchacho como él - Aunque no deberia sorprenderle a Candy lo que escuchó no pudo evitar hacerlo y penso que los hermanos Leagan se encargaron de contarle todo a su manera.

-Tía, no sé quien le habrá contado eso, pero no es así.

* * *

Albert y los demás se encontraban en la Terraza, después de unos minutos de dejar a la Tía en su habitación caminaba hacia el lugar para reunirse con ellos. Mientras lo hacia pensaba en cada palabra de la Anciana.

-¿Cómo está la Tía Candy?

-Mucho mejor...tanto asi que hasta me ha dicho que debería pensar en mi futuro y buscar un Esposo, como si eso fuera lo último y único en la vida.

-¿La Tía te habló de eso?

-Si Albert….la Tía está más preocupada que yo sobre eso...

-¿Qué le estará pasando a la Tía?

Candy se encogió de hombres no sabiendo la respuesta-No lo se Archie, te juro que no aceptaré que imponga nada que tenga que ver con mi vida personal.

-¡No lo creo!, ella sabe perfectamente que tiene que consultarlo conmigo antes de decidir cualquier cosa y obviamente que tampoco permitiré que anule tus sentimientos.

-No es que me preocupe eso, soy mayor de edad y no puede obligarme a nada, pero en algo tiene razón...necesito retomar qué es lo que quiero hacer de mi vida, pensar que haré en el futuro de la manera que quiero que sea.

* * *

Terry y la compañía llegaban a Chicago. Obviamente que el castaño cargaba con todo y suegra. Había pagado por la estancia en el mismo hotel en una amplia habitación donde Susanna y su madre se establecieran mientras duraba la gira, mientras él dormiria en la habitación propuesta por la Compañia para el actor.

-¿Cómo usted no dormirá en la misma habitación con mi hija?

Terry rodó los ojos, se contenía de no responder groseramente a la mujer, pero no pudo más que decir: Eso no deberia ser su problema Señora Marlowe, pero le diré que no, necesito descansar lo suficiente, este no es un viaje de placer, si no de trabajo. Les dije que era preferible se quedaran en Casa...así que siento mucho no estar todo el tiempo - Terry tenia razón, necesitaba descansar para poder estar tranquilo, pero tambien era un buen pretexto para no estar en la misma habitación que Susanna, pues todas las noches era un martirio sus discusiones por su falta. Recordó su reacción cuando le mencionó el viaje a Chicago que en principio quiso ocultarle, pero tarde que temprano lo sabría- ** _¡Espero que me lleves! Y me des el lugar que me corresponde-_ **reclamó- Susanna temía que Terry buscara a Candy por la farsa de matrimonio que tenian.

-Siento mucho hacerle pasar por estos gastos!, pero sabe que mi hija no puede quedar sola mientras usted se ocupa de su trabajo.

-¿Sola?, claro que no iba a estar sola.. la enfermera estaba a su disposición...pero no voy a discutir sobre eso Señora, no me resta más que agradecerle. Susanna no es responsabilidad suya- dijo viendo a su esposa.

-¡Ni lo diga!, mi hija es mi vida- el asintió- usted sabe que es lo único que tengo.

-Bueno, es hora de irme al Teatro…permiso

-¡Hasta luego Terry!

Salió del hotel vestido de manera tal, ser poco reconocido. Una bufanda, gorra y el recuerdo de la vez que estuvo en esa ciudad.

* * *

Los periódicos anunciaban la presentación de la compañía Stratford en la ciudad que auguraba buenos prospectos y que se esperaba llenos totales porque la estrella de Teatro de New York se presentaría prontamente.

-¡Mira Albert!, Mira quien está en Chicago. Nada más y nada menos que Granchester con todo y mujer….Candy no puede ver esto.

-Archie, no te metas en los asuntos de Candy. Si ella se va a enterar o no, no nos toca a nosotros decidirlo o ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que esta noticia correrá como la pólvora? Por más que lo ocultemos no podemos…tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-¿Qué me están ocultando?...Archie, ¿qué escondes tras de ti?...Vamos, no me hagan enojar.

Albert miro fijamente a Archie y este ultimo extendió el periódico. Ella observaba en una plana la fotografía de Terry de pie y Susanna junto a él en su silla. Era una fotografía captada en su arribo a la ciudad y otra en una entrevista de prensa de New York. Candy seguía viendo la imagen de un Terry que le seguía quitando la respiración. Ahora ese hombre no le pertenecía, estaba junto a otra, junto a su esposa que se apreciaba feliz y muy contenta. Una sonrisa hermosa y radiante salía del rostro de aquella muchacha que una vez vio triste en el hospital.

 ** _Susanna, bella por fuera y por dentro aún más_ -** pensó- _**Terry se ha dado cuenta de eso**._

-¡Candy!, ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien Albert!... ¿Qué esperaban ver?...a una Candy llorando por los rincones...no.

-Nada, absolutamente nada…..Supongo entonces que podemos ir al Teatro a verlo.

-¿Ir al Teatro?...yo,

Archie mostró su descontento- ¿Teatro? ¿No crees que…?

-¡Terry es mi amigo!- le interrumpió- y si a Candy no le afecta esto, ¿Qué tiene de malo que vayamos a ver su actuación?… ¿tú que dices Candy? Si me dices que no, lo entenderé.

Candy meditó sobre las palabras de Albert y en algo tenía razón, mucha razón. Susanna no puede temer a nada si se da la ocasión de verlo. Una vez se dijo que no podian ser amigos los tres y quizás sea verdad, pero ver a un viejo conocido, compañero de Colegio que triunfaba en sus sueños ¿por qué no?- Si, no hay nada malo- dijo.

* * *

De nuevo luego de algunos años regresaba al Teatro de Chicago. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Cuando entre los ensayos y los deseos de ver a Candy, cuando la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo y solo pensaba en que ella estuviera bien. Cuando rogaba que su familia cuidara de ella, cuando la pensaba todavía en el Colegio de Londres. Volver a Chicago para Terry resultaba doloroso como para Candy New York. Recordó la noche de la presentación y la voz de aquella mujer que lo llamaba a lo lejos. _-¡Terry!, ¡Terry!,-_ todavía resonaba ese momento en su mente… _si tan solo la hubiese escuchado- y una vocecilla le respondió-¿Que habrias hecho Terry, en ese momento?_

-Excelente lugar…. ¿Qué les parece muchachos?- arguyó el Director

-De verdad que es espectacular…señor Robert, es magnífico simplemente- comentaron los demás.

-Algunos de ustedes quizás solo han escuchado de este lugar, pero hace un tiempo dimos una presentación aquí…. ¿Recuerdas Terry?

\- Si, lo recuerdo tan bien Señor como si fue ayer. Se presentó la obra del Rey Lear- dijo al regresar de sus pensamientos.

-Esperamos que todo salga excelentemente como lo tengo planeado. Hace cuatro o cinco años no es lo mismo que ahora y nuestro éxito sera mas que rotundo.

-¡Tiene razón!...nada es igual- dijo y se volvió a sumergir en sus recuerdos.

Luego de las supervisiones de Robert al interior del Teatro y entre ensayos y preparaciones Terry salió del lugar con rumbo al hotel. Solo un día más de preparación y después de ese día sería la presentación de la Tempestad.

* * *

Albert había adquirido los boletos para la familia, pero en vista que la Tía habia dicho que queria descansar dispuso a alguien a su cuido por esa noche, la anciana estaba mucho mejor y dormía tranquilamente. Mientras Candy en su habitación se arreglaba para el momento, viendo al espejo su reflejo se apreciaba bonita, sus rasgos habian cambiado, eran maduros y atractivos. Un discreto maquillaje, realce en sus ojos haciendolos más llamativos y sensuales.

-¡Candy!, ¡Estas preciosa!- dijo Dorothy al terminar

-Sí, bueno, no me reconozco...¿Esa soy yo?

-Candy, tú eres hermosa, una mujer muy linda que nunca te has dado cuenta, incluso me atrevería a decir que la Señorita Eliza te envidia por eso- susurró

-Nunca me he preocupado por eso, en realidad...y en cuanto Eliza, tú sabes que el odio que Eliza siente por mi, va mucho mas allá...solo espero no toparme con ella en el Teatro.

unos leves toques se hicieron escuchar - Candy, ¿estás lista pequeña?

-¡Lista Albert!- Candy tenia puesto un vestido hermoso de color azul que remarcaba su cintura y una altura hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodilas, unas zapatillas del mismo color y en su cabello un recogido con pequeños bucles que caian en sus sienes.

-¡Preciosa!, simplemente preciosa Candy... ¿Donde quedó la niña aquella que conocí por las praderas de Pony?- dijo con nostalgia

-Albert, no soy más esa chiquilla, pero sigo teniendo mi alma y mi corazón en ese lugar.

-¿Nos vamos?...Archie y Annie van en camino- dijo ofreciendo su brazo a la muchacha.

-Albert, necesito preguntarte algo...¿Eliza y Neal estarán también?

-No les participé al respecto y si se enteran de la obra, que vayan por su cuenta. Son mis sobrinos, pero no estoy obligado a soportarlos ...La Tia es la hace esa odisea con ellos.

La noche de la presentación llegó y Candy con su hermoso vestido azul del brazo de Albert hacia su aparición en el lugar. Todos giraban para ver al Magnate de la Ciudad y a su lado la hermosa Candice White Ardlay, su hija adoptiva...muchos pensaban en lo joven que era el apuesto hombre que además seguia siendo soltero y con una hija que más que eso parecian como hermanos, esa bonita Rubia que ahora llevaba de su brazo. La Sociedad de Chicago sabía que ella era la hija de William Albert Ardlay, así fue dada a conocer en su presentación ante ellos años atrás.

-¡Es increíble!, realmente Terry atrae. ¡Mira que lleno está el Teatro!

-Sí, Terry es un buen actor Albert...Siempre supe que lo sería. En Escocia recitaba sus versos y yo solamente me limitaba a verlo y a disfrutar en primera fila su actuación... siempre lo supe…llegaría muy lejos, muy lejos- sus ojos se iluminaban tan solo de recordarlo.

 ** _-Terry, tu amas el Teatro, cierto?_**

 ** _-No_**

 ** _-No?, pero si has subrayado estas líneas y hay muchas páginas más, no puedes negarlo..._**

 ** _-Es verdad, me gusta el teatro en este puedes hacer y ser lo que quieres, un rey, un méndigo, puedes hacer justicia y enamorarte._**

-¡Candy!-la voz de Albert la regreso a la realidad- sé que dirás que te pongo en aprietos, pero considerando tus últimas palabras y porque quiero que sigas adelante con tu vida insistí en que vinieras. No tiene caso que te aísles. Terry sigue siendo nuestro amigo.

-Nosotros no podemos vernos como amigos Albert. No puedo acercarme a Terry.

-Eso fue antes, ahora...ahora todo ha cambiado...sería una tontería mantener esa promesa...Porque Lo de ustedes se acabó. Si ese fue el camino que escogieron vivir, deben verse como amigos y actuar con madurez.

-¡Tienes razón!

-¡Candy!

-Annie, Archie...

-Disculpen ...se nos complicó el camino, pero ya estamos aquí.

-La Tia diria "Siempre presentando pretextos para no aceptar sus responsabilidades"- todos rieron- Vamos tomemos nuestros lugares que ya empezará la obra.

La luz del Teatro se apagó y el telón subió para dar pase a la Tempestad. En esta obra, el autor muestra su interés por las relaciones familiares y la reconciliación en un ambiente mítico. Cinco actos. Interpretando a Fernando, el hijo del Rey Nápoles quien fue representado por Robert como buen actor de su época y ahora formando parte del Elenco. La obra fue maravillosa y todos sentían transportarse al momento y al lugar.

 ** _Esos días no volverán mi inolvidable Terry, has conseguido hacer lo que amas y eres feliz al lago de Susanna. Te ves bien y deseo que seas feliz Terry- dijo en su interior deseando que sus palabras llegaran hasta él_** _._

- ** _me gusta el teatro en este puedes hacer y ser lo que quieres, un rey, un méndigo, puedes hacer justicia y enamorarte_** ** _\- volvió a recordar esas palabras_**

La función terminó. Había tanta gente que esperaron un poco mientras se iba vaciando los lugares que antes estaban vibrantes de aplausos ensordecedores. Su mirada recorrió todo el Teatro. Quizás espera verlo por allí, pero no fue así.

-¡Candy! Albert ¿se quedan o nos vamos?

-Nos quedaremos un tiempo más ...Candy y yo vamos a saludar a unos viejos amigos. Archie sabía lo que Albert pretendía, pero no dijo nada. Se había propuesto no inmiscuirse más y estaba haciendo muchas cosas para hacer de su relacion con Annie algo fuerte. No tenia por qué dudar que su Tio sabia lo que hacia y que ahora que Terry estaba casado no podia permitir que Candy se viera en el ojo del huracán.

-¿Viejos amigos?...Esta bien nosotros nos vamos Annie.

-Dicen que darán una fiesta para todos en el gran salon del Hotel, quizás demos una vuelta por allí, si no tambien nos iremos...vamos Candy.

-Archie, me dejaste sorprendida, pensé que te ibas a oponer...

-¡No tengo por qué!, realmente no me importa...Albert sabe lo que hace y lo que importa ahora, eres tú.

-Sé que te sigue gustando….yo sé que no la has olvidado y he tratado por todos los medios ser la mujer que tu quieres Archie.

-Annie…. Estoy contigo y me casaré. Eres una persona especial para mí y te amo, claro que te amo...no olvido que has estado a mi lado siempre, quiero formar una familia contigo nada más- ella sonrió- sinceramente te lo digo... no queria ver la realidad y estaba empeñado en casi una obsesión, pero ya ves estoy aqui- Se acercó con lentitud y la beso en los labios entre la oscuridad del lugar para no ser vistos.

-¡Archie!...yo...también te amo.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Si- dijo totalmente sonrojada observandolo

Ambos Rubios se alejaban de los asientos para buscar una salida. Candy estaba nerviosa mientras se enfilaban con rumbo a los vestidores. Candy caminaba con lentitud quizás pensando en que Susanna de un momento se la encontraria. Albert preguntó a uno de los trabajadores, como podia hacer para ver al actor, al ver el porte elegante y sabiendo de quien se trataba le informaron del lugar donde podian encontrarlo. Como de costumbre Terry iba rapidamente su camerino a quitarse todo el maquillaje y ropas de actuación cambiarse e irse. No asistia a los eventos después de las actuaciones y menos pensaba hacerlo ahora. Mientras hacia lo acostumbrado, escucho unos golpes en la puerta que le distrajeron de lo que hacia.

-¡Adelante!, puede pasar- Terry giró su rostro y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a su amigo allí.

-¿Tu?...mi amigo…pero, ¿viniste a verme?- dijo incorporado para saludarle con un fuerte abrazo- Jamás me habria imaginado que vinieras a verme pese a saber que vives en la Ciudad.

-Bueno, sabes que no podia dejar de venir a verte. He estado con mucho trabajo, pero siempre es bueno tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar de los buenos y agradables momentos y que tal uno como este...felicidades Terry...has logrado todo lo que quieres.

-Gracias amigo, pero...no siempre se logra lo que uno quiere...- dijo pensativo y de nuevo - de verdad que me da gusto volver a verte Albert.

-Terry...perdona mi comentario, pero supe que te casaste.

-si hace unos meses- bajo su rostro- ya lo sabes

-Es algo que no se puede ocultar por mucho y más si se trata de alguien tan importante y famoso como tú.

-Nunca lo oculte Albert, la prensa ya sabes...con lo que me dices he de suponer que Candy ya lo sabe.

-Si.

-Bien, pues hice lo que ella quería ¿no es así…?...que me quedara con Susanna...le he dado su gusto.

-No lo sé, no sé si es eso lo que ambos querían no sé si es lo que tenías que hacer o no. No sé si Candy….la verdad que no se nada….ustedes todo lo han complicado y no previeron las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones.

-Creo Albert, que no tiene caso hablar de esto. Estoy casado y me debo a mi Esposa...solo espero que Candy sea feliz.

-Terry…. hay alguien que quiere saludarte… ¿puedo hacerla pasar?- asintió

Terry estaba expectante a la visita que queria saludarle- ¡pasa Candy!

-¿Candy?

-¡Hola Terry!...¿Cómo estás?- su presencia, su voz lo hinoptizó, solo queria atraerla hacia él y llenarla de besos- ¡Terry!

-Oh, Disculpa...yo, estoy bien y ¿tú?

-Muy bien. De nuevo en Chicago, despues de muchos años.

-Si, despues de casi cinco años.

-¿Cómo esta Susanna?

-Muy bien, Susanna esta perfecta.

-¡Que bien!- se perdieron sus palabras y volvio su mirada a Albert- Bueno solo queria saludarte y desearte lo mejor Terry, que sigas cosechando muchos triunfos y...es hora de irnos Albert...no me gustaria tener problemas al estar aqui.

-Susanna no vino...si es lo que te preocupa...Albert, se dará una fiesta en el gran salón... ¿asistirán?

-¿Qué dices Candy?

-Bien, si no tienes contratiempos, podemos ir.

-Entonces, te espero en al auto...Terry- extendió una mano y un fuerte apretón se dieron-fue un gusto amigo...nos vemos- Albert salió un momento para darles un espacio de privacidad, quizás poner en orden sus ideas cada uno y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí confiado en que no habria ningun problema dejar a solas a Candy unos minutos.

\- ¡Eres increíble sabes!- dijo exasperado pasando una mano hacia atrás sobre su cabellos.

-No entiendo que quieres decir Terry.

-¿A qué has venido Candy?

-Ya te lo he dicho...a saludarte y felicitarte por tu éxito...y que seas muy feliz Terry.

-¿Crees que conseguiré ser feliz?

-Yo….

-Te lo digo sinceramente Candy. No necesito de tus felicitaciones.

-No debí haber venido. Solo quería saber de ti...

-¿Para qué?...Ya lo sabes….estoy bien...Así que puedes irte por donde viniste y olvidarte que existo.

-¡Terry!

-Me casé con Susanna y te voy a olvidar...claro que lo voy a conseguir Candy...sé que con los años yo voy a poder sacarte de mi corazón y me reiré de todas estupideces que siento ahora. Nada es eterno y esto tambien pasará.

-Terry…tú crees que esto es fácil para mí y no es así. Sabes que te dejé porque no podíamos estar juntos, por ella. No ha sido fácil para mi porque no he podido olvidarte por más que quiera….no ha sido fácil Terry. Vine aquí decidida a verte como un amigo, pero no es posible cuando lo único que quiero es abrazarte.

-¿Amigo? pero que genial eres Candy- dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa retorcida- yo no puedo verte como amigo. Sabes todo lo que sentí por ti. Nunca te dije que amaba a Susanna y ¿qué hiciste?…me dejaste con ella, como si yo te lo pedí…a veces pienso que no tienes corazón.

-No Terry….no...Ella amenazaba con suicidarse si no te quedabas a su lado. Claro que no quería que te quedaras con ella, no quería dejarte Terry, pero no había opciones. ¿Tú crees que me fui feliz sabiendo que estarías con ella siempre? Me moría de celos y ahora que te has casado mucho más, pero no, no me pongas atención…yo no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas….Terry…mejor me retiro…- giro dando la espalda y salir del lugar

-¿Adónde vas?- quiso tomarla de la cintura pero retrocedió.

-A buscar a Albert, no puedo estar más aquí.

-¡Candy!- sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de ella- ¡No puedes irte de esa manera!

-¡Te, Terry!

-¡Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo más!- la tomó de su cintura al momento que se apoderaba de sus labio y fundirla en un tierno beso, delicado y profundo que le llegaba hasta el alma y les quitaba la respiración.

-Sé que no volveré a tenerte para mí- dijo mientras besaba su frente y acunaba el rostro de ella en sus manos- Solo déjame besarte Candy… solo déjame sentir tus labios otra vez.

-Terry, por favor suéltame…. ¡suéltame!- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¡Mírame candy! Mírame y dime que no te gustan mis besos. Di de una vez que no me amas y que te olvide, dilo… se sincera contigo misma….di que ya no sientes nada por mí.…. ¿de verdad es esto lo que tu querías que hiciera, que me casara con Susanna?...me has dicho que te mueres de celos, que ha sido dificil para ti todo esto, quiero escucharte entonces ¿es porque me amas?- sus ojos la miraban buscando una respuesta.

-Yo...

La puerta se abrió y dió pasó a una silla de ruedas seguida de una mujer mayor que la empujaba. Candy sintió su corazón salir de su pecho al ver a Susanna, pero era de esperarse, es la esposa de Terry y recordó el rostro de la madre. Los ojos de Susanna se abrían desmesuradamente al ver a Candy allí y no pudo contener su enojo.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí Terry?...dijo despectivamente viendola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Esta mujer?- recalcó con su ceño fruncido- "Esta mujer" es Candy….ya no te acuerdas de su nombre?

-Claro que sé quién es, pero ¿qué hace aquí...?...Candy, tú me prometiste….

-Se lo que te prometí Susanna, no hace falta recordarlo….Yo me retiro Terry, fue un gusto volver a verlos, saludar a un viejo amigo y, que sigas cumpliendo tus sueños….Adiós Susanna, Señora…permiso.

-¡Espera Candy!- ella salió de la habitación rápidamente buscando a Albert, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde vas Terry? ¿Me dejarás aquí sola?

-No estás sola, está tu madre…- salió de la habitación dejando a una Susanna furiosa y eso no le importó yendo tras Candy.

-¡Es una descarada! Viste madre, no tiene vergüenza, presentarse aquí.

\- Ella no te lo puede quitar. No exageres hija. Recuerda que tú eres su esposa y no puede dejarte.

-¿Te parece poco venir a ver a un hombre casado?

\- Si dices que esa muchacha es leal a sus promesas, no tienes por qué preocuparte...Ella se conformará con solo tener que verlo. No deberías exasperar a tu marido y empéñate a tenerle un hijo.

-¿Un hijo?

-Sí, es hora que vayan planeando tener un heredero y a propósito de herederos….no sabemos nada de la vida de tu marido, sus padres, sus orígenes, no sabemos si es todo cuanto vemos en él. ¿Nunca le has preguntado sobre su vida Susi? a simple vista se ve un hombre diferente. ¿nunca has pensado quienes son sus padres?, a lo mejor tiene alguna herencia por alli que no sabemos.

-En realidad no madre, Terry no le gusta hablar de su Familia es muy reservado y no, nunca me he atrevido a hacerlo.

-¡Entonces te has casado casi con un desconocido!, pero no importa, ya lo sabremos. Cuando le tengas un hijo, sus familiares querrán conocerlo y entonces estarás más unida a él y a todo lo que le rodea. Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

-¿tú crees madre?

-Estoy segura.

Continuara...

* * *

agradezco sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**El dolor de decirte adiós**.

* * *

-¡Candy!, espera…

-¡Terry!, por favor vuelve. Susanna te espera.

-No puedes irte así…

-Estoy bien, de verdad,….ella tiene razón. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, incluso pienso que no debí haber venido, pero Albert insistió tanto que….

-Es decir que viniste porque Albert te lo pidió

-No Terry, de verdad queria verte, pero creo que fue un error, quizás debi esperar un poco de tiempo más.

-¿Tiempo?

-Pensé que podiamos vernos como amigos tú y yo, pero no podemos ser ni tan solo eso y la verdad que yo no puedo….tampoco.

-Candy…tú sabes por qué me casé con Susanna. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, no pretendas que la ame, porque no puedo y no aceptaré que tú me digas que lo haga. Todo por una estúpida promesa que hiciste sin saber si eso es lo que yo queria hacer... A veces me pregunto si es verdad que un día me quisiste, muchas veces me hago esa pregunta y las respuestas a las que llego, te juro que me dan miedo…no luchamos por nuestro amor. No quisiste quedarte conmigo y pienso que todo fue solo una mentira.

-Terry, no, no digas eso. De lo único que he estado segura en mi vida es de…haberte amado tanto. Eres el único hombre que de verdad he amado en mi vida y me siento mal diciéndote todo esto porque no tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

-….por favor, deja que arregle todo esto y espérame Candy…- sus ojos reflejaban la ansiedad- sé que te suene tan ilógico que te pida esto, pero…no puedo pensar que otro hombre pueda pretenderte.

-¡Basta ya!... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarla?...no. eso no Terry.

-Solo dame una esperanza Candy

-¡Lo siento Terry!, pero nosotros no tenemos esperanza…..continúa con tu vida, con tu esposa….Adiós Terry.

-¡Candy!, Candy... perdóname pequeña, pero me entretuve con unos conocidos gente de negocios.

-Albert, vámonos por favor. Es muy tarde.

-Adiós Terry….hasta otro día amigo.

-Adiós Albert, Candy- sus ojos azules estaban muy tristes y los de Candy estaban húmedos. No quería que la viera llorar y subió de inmediato al auto.

-Adiós.

Allí quedo de pie en la acera del Teatro. Viendo el auto alejarse llevándose consigo otra vez su corazón y el amor, ese amor que no podía arrancárselo y que le hacía sufrir tanto. Camino hacia el interior y enfrentar su realidad.

-Discúlpenme, pero tenía que arreglar un asunto- Susanna lo vió detenidamente a los ojos que se percibian un poco humedos, pero estaba sereno.

-¡Es la última vez que le permito que le haga esto a mi hija! Donde se ha visto que…se vaya tras otra mujer.

-Usted no sabe nada Señora y no es nadie para que me permita nada...Le sugiero que no se meta en mis asuntos

Susanna se mantenía en silencio ¿Dónde quedaron las palabras de su madre?- Mamá, por favor…recuerda lo que me dijiste.

\- No he deseado ser grosero con usted, porque ante todo soy un caballero, pero me he aguantado todo, todo y ya esta colmando mi paciencia. No haga que le pida que se vaya de mi Casa.

-Es usted un insolente y majadero….y esa mujer es una desvergonzada por venir a buscarlo- Susanna tomó la mano de su madre y le apretó al tiempo que expresaba un gesto en su mirada…-será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde y mi Susi necesita descansar- empujó la silla y le recriminó con la mirada.

* * *

Mientras tanto

-¿Estás bien Candy?- iba en silencio viendo a través de la ventana del auto.

-Lo estoy Albert, no te preocupes….solo me siento cansada. La noche fue muy agitada...Ya no pudimos ir a la fiesta, pero fue lo mejor.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes? Cuando regresaba vi a Terry tras de ti, pero no quise acercarme, ¿sucedió algo que no sé?

-Ella apareció, Susanna, era obvio que podia llegar, siendo ahora su esposa, no sabes cómo me sentí Albert. Ella piensa que...

-No hagas caso. Ella actúa como una mujer celosa por su marido y tú no deberías sentirte mal, no ha sido el motivo de la visita más que ver a nuestro amigo. ¿No es así?- candy bajo la mirada, sus ojos pesaban y un par de lágrimas salieron, sin poder detenerlas.

-Albert, pienso que me equivoque en todo, en todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quería volver a ver a Terry, quizás porque no quería darme cuenta que no es feliz. Creo que ese ha sido siempre mi miedo Albert, saber que me equivoqué y que he sido la culpable por todo. Haberlo dejado aquella vez, cuando me decía que me amaba a mí….yo, no supe que hacer y pensé que fue lo mejor dejarlo con ella….ahora no sé, no sé nada.

-¡Ay Candy!…. -dijo al aparcar el auto a un lado de la carretera para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y brindarle consuelo- ¿en qué me momento dejaste de ser una niña para convertirte en una mujer?...llora todo lo que quieras pequeña, saca todo ese dolor que llevas dentro. Siempre te dije que pensaras bien las cosas, que si amabas a Terry lucharas por él, que lo buscaras y arreglaran las cosas mientras estaban a tiempo. Insistí en el viaje a New york para darles esa oportunidad que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo y hablar. Te confieso que puse muchas expectativas en ese reencuentro, pero no hubo nada. Me decepcioné cuando me dijiste que todo seguiría igual y pensé que todo había terminado entre ustedes y entonces mi intención ha sido terminar de curar tu corazón y así quizás, lo abrirías a alguien más, al amor, sin tener dolorosos recuerdos, pero creo que también me equivoqué- La Rubia levantó su rostro y le vió a los ojos.

-Albert, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. De verdad, sin tu ayuda no habría podido soportar todo. Cuando Terry y yo terminamos tú fuiste mi pilar que me sostuvo. Eso nunca lo olvidare. Tu siempre viendo por mi felicidad.

-Es lo que procuro y procurare siempre pequeña. Es una promesa que me hice antes y después que tomé la responsabilidad de adoptarte- ella le sonrió abiertamente y recordó las palabras del Doctor Martin.

-¡Albert!...no sé si sea el momento adecuado para preguntarte algo que me ha rondado la cabeza- el Rubio asintió- quiero que me seas sincero, que me digas la verdad y si te parece una gran estupidez aceptaré que te rias de mi.

-Continúa por favor

\- Sé que es una tontería, pero el Doctor Martin lo supone y le he dicho que eso no puede ser…que, bueno, el caso es…. ¿Tú estás enamorado de mí Albert?.. – El Rubio sonrió un poco desconcertado- Lo sabía, sabía que te reirías de esto, pero quiero saberlo….Yo siempre te he visto como mi hermano. Los afectos que desarrollé por ti son distintos a lo que supone el Doctor Martin… cuando cuide de ti y después de saber quién eras, el Tío William te quise mucho más, porque me sentí protegida por ti. Luego de saber que eras mi príncipe de la colina, es verdad que mis sentimientos y mis ilusiones revolotearon en mi mente, el amor que tuve por el príncipe es distinto al amor que siento por ti Albert y diferente aún más a lo que siento por Terry, tú mejor que nadie conoces mis sentimientos hacia Terry.

-Candy, te confieso que si mi amor fuese distinto al de ahora, sería muy dichoso el que una dama como tú también lo sintiera. Claro que te amo, te amo como un hermano, te amo como un padre, un amigo verdadero. Nunca olvidaré a aquella niña pequeñita que conocí y que ahora es toda una mujer. Sin embargo amarte como un hombre ama a una mujer no Candy. Mis afectos no son esos…y no lo digo porque seas mi hija adoptiva y mi ética y moral no me lo permita, ni porque mi familia y la sociedad no lo vería con buenos ojos, o porque la abuela se moriría de saber que pretendo en términos amorosos a mi hija adoptiva, y que al hacerlo te arrastraría a situaciones que no mereces, también porque tu corazón este ocupado para siempre por Terry y yo estaría siempre en segundo plano, no, no lo digo por eso. Tan solo y sencillamente es porque ese tipo de amor no nació en mí. No te negaré que cuando vivíamos juntos quizás sentí algo, pero no puedo precisar si era ese tipo de amor, pienso que en mi interior reconocía quien eras, mis recuerdos estaban perdidos y lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a recuperar la memoria.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar todo eso...no sé de dónde sacó eso el Doctor…le dije que había tomado demasiado alcohol y que eso lo estaba llevando a decir locuras- dijo entre risillas.

-Así me gusta Candy, me gusta que sonrías siempre, porque eres mucho más linda sonriendo pequeña.

-Lo haré Albert… ¡Te lo prometo!- de pronto un sentimiento nostálgico invadió su mente y candy recordó aquel lugar oscuro y frio en el colegio. Cuando Terry llegó para despedirse sin ella saberlo y le dijo que siempre pasara lo que pasara ante cualquier adversidad, le sonriera a la vida.

* * *

Los días y semanas pasaron y con estos la preparación para el matrimonio de Archie y Annie. La Tía abuela en principio no aprobaba esa unión, porque decía que no podía aceptar que otra hija de Pony perteneciera a su familia. Sin embargo pensaba en Candy a quien poco a poco fue conociendo y le había hablado sobre ellos.

-Tía, perdóneme que me meta, pero ellos se quieren. En un inicio pensé lo contrario, pero ¿ha visto que se mantuvieron juntos siempre?, yo he sido testigo de ello. Un amor como el suyo no puede pasar desapercibido. Hay que apoyarlos, Annie ha estado siempre con Archie ayudándole a sobreponerse y lo ha logrado.

-¡Tienes razón Candy!, no deberías meterte…- Candy se sonrojó - pero, total lo harán cuando tienen la autorización de William. Como siempre pasan sobre mí. Que hagan lo que quieran. Son sus padres y William los que tienen que autorizarlo no yo.

-¡Quieren su bendición!- susurro

* * *

Era un hermoso día a finales de otoño. Los árboles con sus hojas coloridas, en la tierra cubierta por ellas de un hermoso esplendor. El sol con sus rayos se reflejaba a lo largo del lugar. El día llegó y la boda se celebró en la Residencia de Lakewood. Annie ataviada en un hermoso vestido parecía una princesa y Archie muy elegante. Candy pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de la felicidad. Quizás Archie había acabado queriendo a la muchacha y su idea de amarla había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. El tiempo terminará sacando los sentimientos verdaderos. Candy estaba feliz y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que poco a poco se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Annie habia cumplido el sueño de casarse y ahora formaría una familia, una familia que tanto añoraba tener al lado del hombre que amaba. Los observaba tomados de la mano y recordó a Terry y a Susanna, casados también, pero a diferencia de la pareja que ahora presenciaba, se podia decir que se percibia amor. Archie habia comprendido que el amor se cultiva poco a poco y lo que en Annie habia era un sentimiento dulce y profundo de una muchacha que ansiaba hacerlo feliz y él queria recibir ese amor.

-¡Candy!...perdona amiga, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Patricia O'Brian quien vivia en La florida con sus padres. Habia terminado sus estudios y ahora trabajaba en una Universidad como Maestra de Literatura.

-Sí Patty, es solo que, los recuerdos son inevitables no traerlos a la mente. Annie siempre soñó con este dia amiga y ahora por fin se dió, al menos ella será feliz.

-Si, al menos ella será feliz- La Chica O'Brian bajo su mirada

-¡Oh!, no quise traer viejos recuerdos Patty, disculpa

-¡No te preocupes Candy!, estoy bien y he aprendido a afrontar la vida...tal como tú me enseñaste viendo hacia el frente.

Candy habia sido emulada por su amiga, ahora era momento de enfrentar la suya. Empezar de cero y dejar todo atrás.

-Pero, cuéntame, ¿Cómo vas con tus cosas, supe que estas dando clases en la Universidad?

-Muy bien Candy, no puedo quejarme... Estoy haciendo lo que me gusta, y ¿Tú Candy?

-Por ahora estoy con la Tia, trato de llevar las cosas a buen término, pero creo que pronto tomaré decisiones en mi vida-Patty no quiso tocar el tema que le resultaba doloroso a Candy, en ese momento fueron interrumpidas

-¡Candy!, Señorita Patricia ¿Cómo está?

-Hola Hermana Maria, muy bien...como verá no podia faltar a la boda de mi amiga Annie.

-¡Vamos a Felicitar a los esposos!, no he podido hacerlo porque hay mucha gente importante a su alrededor- dijo Candy

-Vamos, tampoco he podido- comentó la Hermana Patty

-Annie, amiga felicitaciones…Archie mi primo querido….felicidades a los dos, están preciosos.

-Felicitaciones hija. Quiero disculparme en nombre de la Señorita Pony…no pudo venir, tú sabes por las labores del hogar.

-¡Entiendo!, no se preocupe…dígale que aunque no estuvo. Sentí su presencia y recordé sus consejos.

-Se lo diré.

-Candy ¿y tú cómo estás?

-Bien Archie, todo bien. La Tía ahora se ha empeñado en enseñarme clases de etiqueta. Literatura y no sé qué más.

-¡Santo Dios! Y ¿aguantarás tanto?

-Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo. Pero veré como me escapo de todo esto- dijo de inmediato sin mediar que aún se encontraba la hermana.

-¡Candy!- dijo la hermana y todos rieron recordando aquellos días de colegio.

\- Me hace falta mucho el hogar de Pony- le susurró a Annie

-¿Regresarás?

-Tengo pensado algo muy diferente, pero por ahora no les puedo decir nada.

En ese momento la hermana fue abordada por la Tía abuela que al final estuvo en la boda de su Sobrino. No podia hacerle ese desaire a un miembro de su Familia. Reconocía que de verdad Annie era la esposa perfecta que Archie pudiera tener y no pudo más que aceptarles.

-Candy, aquí entre nosotros, ¿Cómo has soportado tanto a la Tía?

-Archie, no digas eso…. Si es verdad que tiene un fuerte temperamento, pero hay que entenderla.

-Lo escucho y no lo creo…ja ja ja ja, ¡Esto si es increíble!

-¡Calla Archie!- Annie le golpeaba con el codo simuladamente.

-¡Gente de poca fe!- dijo la Rubia en tono Teatral y todos se echaron a reír.

Los hermanos Leagan habian asistido a la boda y observaban de mala manera a la nueva pareja, en principio se habian negado a asistir, pero la madre de ellos les obligó amenazándoles con lo que ellos no podian vivir, el dinero, si no asistian, pues la Tia abuela veria un desaire el ignorar la invitación. Para Albert la presencia de ellos le daba igual si no llegaban, nadie les obligaba. Neal no dejaba de apreciar a Candy, en realidad la muchacha le parecia muy atractiva y con su mirada no perdia ni un solo movimiento de Candy, hasta que poco a poco se fue acercando sin ser notado y estuvo muy cerca de ella observandola. Se preguntaba como una hija de Pony habia llegado a convertirse en lo que es ahora. Candy se comportaba bien y sus gestos refinados salian naturales. Apartada de todos se adentro un poco al jardin para limpiar su rostro, saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpio los rastros de humedad cuando fue sorprendida por una voz que no deseaba escuchar.

-¡Candy!

-¡Neal!, ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo conversar contigo.

-No tengo nada que conversar contigo...¡permiso!

-¡Espera!, la detuvo de un brazo- ¡No te vayas!

-Neal, he sido clara cierto...no quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes soltarme?...por favor

-Siempre orgullosa y altanera...nunca cambiarás Candy- dispuesta a no seguir escuchando sus estupideces giró sobre sus pasos para avanzar- ¡Tu amor, el actorcito se casó!, ahora ¿Quá harás?

Candy fruncio su ceño- Tal parece que crees que hablaré contigo de mi vida... eres un estupido Neal, ahora por favor dejame pasar- Neal se apartó dandole pase mientras en su rostro el cinismo junto con una retorcida sonrisa se hacia evidente- Ya no se puede siquiera estar un momento tranquilo.

Candy seguía con sus clases de etiqueta y otra de literatura una hora al dia. Ella era muy receptiva a aprender cada detalle y así pasaron un par de meses más.

* * *

Durante todo ese

-¿Te sientes bien Susanna? Te ves muy pálida. ¿No será que estás embarazada?

 ** _¿Embarazada? solo que fuera del aire_ -** pensó- ¡Oh, no lo creo Madre!- se sonrojo- todavía no hemos planeado eso. Terry tiene mucho trabajo y piensa que no es el momento.

-¿Cómo así?, tienes que convencerlo…te dije que es la mejor manera de retenerlo a tu lado?...escucha lo que te digo.

-Trataré…. Quiero ir mañana a ver un médico, le diría a Terry, pero no quiero molestarlo, sé que sin pensarlo me llevaría, pero no quiero perturbarle en su trabajo.

-Por supuesto. No fue buena idea que despidieras a la enfermera. Siempre es necesaria Susanna.

-No era necesario gastos de más, pero si te estas cansando madre, puedo volver a decirle a Terry.

-No, o bien iremos donde el médico que examine por qué tu palidéz y veremos que nos indica de tener de nuevo a la enfermera.

* * *

Candy lo había pensado mucho y estaba decidida. Tenía sus prioridades bien claras en la actividad que habia emprendido Ahora solo tenía que informarle a la Tía, no para su consentimiento sino para su conocimiento, pues de todos modos era algo que no tenía retroceso y queria tener carta blanca.

-Tía, ¿puedo hablar con usted?...

* * *

Dias después se encontraba tomando un tren para Ohio. Tenían una gira prevista en la ciudad y pensaban estar al menos de cinco a 7 días y posteriormente a otra ciudad, por otro tiempo más. Susanna había puesto sus argumentos para que la llevara en ese viaje, pero Terry puso los suyos y eran más fuertes.

 **Inicio Flash back**

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

-Susanna este no es un viaje de placer. Entiéndelo por favor. No estaré contigo todo el tiempo, no podré cuidarte y te aburrirás.

-Es aquí donde me aburriré Terry…sola. Mi madre puede ir con nosotros…. ¿Quieres que le diga que nos acompañe?

-¡Deja de molestar a tu madre! El médico te ha dicho reposo y viajar no lo es. La enfermera se quedará siempre contigo mientras estoy fuera y me pueda informar si sucede cualquier eventualidad de fuerza mayor, cualquier cosa ella tiene indicaciones precisas. Sería un desconsiderado si permito llevarte conmigo. Es cansado, es largo…no, definitivamente tú no puedes ir conmigo.

-¿Largo, cansado? Son pretextos Terry. siempre pones pretextos para no estar conmigo…aguanto que seas indiferente, soportar que me beses cuando te lo suplico que lo hagas y sobre todo que no quieras estar conmigo como esposa….estoy harta Terry, harta de que me veas como nada, si soy nada para ti….apuesto que si fuera Candy no lo piensas dos veces….

-¡Basta ya! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mencionarla?

-Porque sé que te duele que lo haga….

-Pues eso te hace doloroso a ti también….deja de traerla cada vez que discutimos. Eso no nos hace bien Susanna…-pasó su mano por sus cabellos castaños- si he dicho que no puedes ir, es porque el medico así lo ha indicado…no te comportes como una niña caprichosa y coopera con tu salud, que eso es lo más importante.

-Pero…

-Ya lo he dicho y no quiero discutir….me voy…no quiero perder el tren y no deseo tener problemas con Robert, ya lo conoces.

 **Fin Flash back**

Viajaba solo en el compartimento. Así lo había pedido y Robert no le pudo negar eso a su actor importante. Sabía que el ser huraño y esquivo era parte de la personalidad de su actor estrella. Terry no quería compañía de nadie en absoluto, siendo que disfrutaba mucho de estar solo y a veces prefería quedarse en el camerino del Teatro, una veces leyendo otras solo meditando, pues le daba el espacio de reflexionar sobre su vida, acomodar sus ideas y quizás ubicarlas en su debido lugar. La Compañía Stratford haría una gira de al menos un mes por algunas ciudades de Estados Unidos y para empezar la primera de varias presentaciones seria a Columbus, Ohio, luego Filadelfia y posteriormente de regreso a New york. Serian días agotadores, pero con muy buenas remuneraciones, de eso sin duda. De pronto sin desearlo un nudo se formó en su garganta, quería llorar _– **¡Que tonto soy, ahora de nuevo me pondré nostálgico y sentimental pensando y pensando en tonterías!-** _dijo para sí, sintiendo en su corazon un vacío que no lograba llenar con nada ** _-¿a quién quiero engañar con decir que todo está bien_**?... **_¡Es hora que deje ir el pasado….no sirve de nada traerlo siempre, siempre…no me hace estar bien, no me hace seguir adelante….ella volvió a decidir…no tiene caso_** \- Luego de varias horas encerrado pensando y leyendo sus guiones u otro libro de interés su estómago le reclamaba alimentarlo, así que dejó el libro, sus pensamientos a un lado y salió de su espacio para encontrarse con uno lleno, El espacio del comedor. Las mesas sin lugar y su estómago volvían a hacer ruido. -¡ ** _Esto me pasa por no haber comido nada por la mañana!_** – Susurró- el caso es que por no escuchar más los lamentos de Susanna salió corriendo sin probar nada de comida y ahora se encontraba en aprietos, si se acercaba, seria reconocido. Su bufanda la había dejado por las prisas y solo llevaba puesta su gorra. En el tren además de la compañía viajaban otras personas de importancia, chicas jóvenes que si se daban cuenta de quién era seguramente no lo dejarían tranquilo y eso era lo que menos quería. Se quedó allí de pie indeciso sin saber qué hacer, si entraba seria devorado por las mujeres y si no por su estómago, de repente sintió una mano que lo tomaba y dió un respingo.

-Terry…soy Karen….-Estaba sola en una mesa tomando sus alimentos

-Karen…, disculpa, no pensé que fueras tú.

-¡Pero que cara Dios mío!….ven aquí hay espacio… ¡Apresúrate! ¿Puedes comer conmigo?, claro si no te molesta comer con la plebe.

-Qué cosas dices, en realidad estoy tan hambriento que no me importa ver tu cara.

-¡No me ha parecido gracioso tu comentario!

-No lo dije con ese fin. Préstame tu bufanda… pediré algo.

-¡Espera!.. Tú quédate aquí, así de espaldas está mucho mejor…iré a pedir algo para ti…. ¿qué quieres?

-Lo mismo que tienes tú.

-Muy bien.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos le llevó un plato con algo de carne, vegetales mixtos al vapor, ensalada fresca y papas asadas.

-Aquí tienes…. Espero haber acertado un poco…

-¡Te lo agradezco!...Esto se ve muy delicioso... discúlpame si fue grosero contigo.

-Bah, no te preocupes….se cómo eres y eso no me espanta. ¡Buen provecho!- el asintió

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? No hay lugar en las otras mesas- era Aurora Miller, otra actriz de la compañía Stratford.

-¡Claro!- respondió el castaño- No hay inconvenientes, solo que permíteme conseguirte un asiento.

-Oh, no te preocupes, quedate donde estás, yo la consigo….gracias.

Después de comer Terry volvió a su lugar a encerrarse y leer. Horas más tarde llegaron a Ohio al hotel reservado para la Compañía, el hotel Columbus el mejor del lugar. Estaba tan cansado que en cuanto ingresó se tiró a la cama con tantos deseos de dormir plácidamente solo y en paz, pero antes de que ocurriera se levantó para darse un baño tibio y luego meterse a la cama a descansar. Los días posteriores serian extenuantes y cansados, así que se acostó y cerró sus ojos. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Después de varios minutos se quedó profundamente dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los días de las presentaciones llegaron y entre ensayos, letras, guiones y demás los días pasaron rápidamente. El Teatro de Ohio, recibió al actor de Broadway y su éxito fue rotundo en la ciudad. Mucho trabajo que los cansaban pero con grandes remuneraciones económicas sin duda. Antes de partir a filadelfia muchos se quedaron a descansar en sus habitaciones, mientras que Terry, Karen y Aurora visitaron la torre LeVeque y, después se dirigieron al norte a visitar otros lugares tal como el Ohio Craft Museum. Salian después de una visita en el interior, se detuvieron en una pequeña muralla mientras Karen compraba golosinas.

-¿Hace cuánto que estas en la compañía Terence?

-No mucho, pero el suficiente para conocer este medio.

-Pregunto porque parece que tienes mucha experiencia en actuación. Se ve que has tenido mucha preparación.

-Puede ser, ¿De donde eres?

-Mis padres son de Boston, pero yo nací en Londres, mis abuelos paternos son de esa ciudad, de vez en cuando los visito- Terry escuchaba a la chica, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Hola, hola chicos... Los veo animados….que bien Aurora, estas sacándole palabras a este hombre que es….casi un mudo- susurró.

-….. ¿mudo?... si Terry tiene el don de la palabra, su forma de hablar y expresarse es….-los ojos de Aurora parecían viajar al limbo- es tan bien, tiene un tono de voz especial.

Karen carraspeo un poco- ¡Parece que vas por mal camino querida….Terry es casado!- le susurró de nuevo sin que Terry se diera cuenta, según ella. La muchacha de 22 años, cabellos y ojos negros de figura esbelta quedo sorprendida al saber que Terry era casado.

-Karen, no tengo porque andar contando mi vida privada, lo sabes muy bien…. ¡Disculpa Aurora!, pero no creí necesario que lo supieras y si te habías acercado a mí por otras pretensiones lo lamento.

-Oh, no….no ha sido esa mi intención…Karen está exagerando….solo te describí como un tipo fenomenal, porque de verdad lo eres, en realidad solo quiero que seamos amigos de trabajo, compañeros. -lo cierto es que sí, Aurora se sentía atraída hacia el castaño, pero Karen la expuso y no quedó de otra que negarlo todo al sentirse avergonzada.

 _ **Si como no, se leer bien los ojos de una mujer cuando esta enamorada**_ \- dijo Karen en su interior riendo- _**y ésta cree que no me doy cuenta que hasta bota la baba cada vez que esta cerca de él.**_

Dos días después tomaban el tren para Filadelfia. Otros días más de viaje esta vez se quedarian en El hotel Hampton Inn Philadelphia y en un par de días harían su presentaciones en la ciudad, en el Theatre of the living Arts, un perfecto lugar donde Interpretaría de nuevo Hamlet y una vez más Macbeth. La gente de esa ciudad estaba ansiosa por ver al actor que estaba en pleno auge en Nueva York. Habian escuchado mucho de él, de su trayectoria artistica y del desempeño de sus interpreciones. Estaban curiosas las mujeres por verlo en persona, asi que la noche auguraba buenas expectativas. Los hombres admiraban a las mujeres cuyas fotografías se encontraban plantadas en las marquesinas ubicadas en la academia querían conocer a las actrices y su trabajo.

-No puedo más, estoy cansada, pero muy, muy satisfecha- dijo Karen extendiendo sus brazos y con una sonrisa- Terry, ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Pues todavía con este disfraz, quitándome este maquillaje.

-No me refiero a eso….me refiero a tu estado de animo.

-sé a qué te refieres tonta….por supuesto la pregunta está de más. Estoy cansado pero lleno de satisfacciones también. Todo ha salido a la perfección…solo fíjate en el rostro de Robert, casi que brinca de la alegría.

-¡cierto!...parecía un niño con el reconocimiento que le dieron en la Academia.

-Claro.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta que se dará en honor a la compañía?

-No lo sé, quizás me decida en último momento…. Quisiera descansar, pero también distraerme un poco.

-¡Vamos!, no seas aguas fiestas…aquí no está Susanna y puedes divertirte de la manera que quieras, hombre- Terry le recriminó con la mirada- no me mires así, que sé que antes de casarte con Susi...…bueno tú me entiendes, no necesito explicartelo, pero sabes que lo entiendo…no estás enamorado de ella, claro está….si bien sé, que aún no olvidas a Candy.

-Por favor Karen…deja de hablar tonterías y sal de aquí que me voy a cambiar….o ¿Qué?... ¿quieres verme?...sé que soy irresistible, pero siento decirte que no eres mi tipo.

-¡Idiota!

-Y tú ¡Adorable!

* * *

Meses atrás había tomado la propuesta para obtener el donativo del Señor Debie Wartlon, un importante empresario de la empresa de metalúrgica que su padre John Wartlon le había heredado en vida y debía viajar hasta la ciudad de donde era oriundo. No lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió formar parte en la campaña de recaudación de fondos para el hogar. Esta consistía en buscar desde pequeños empresarios hasta grandes y estimularlos en aportar donativos para ayudar a más niños. No solo podían contar con el dinero de Albert, otros empresarios podían también ayudar.

Continuara...

* * *

agradezco sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

**La esperanza de encontrarnos**

* * *

 **Inicio flash back**

Candy lo había pensado mucho y estaba decidida. Tenía sus prioridades claras en la actividad que emprendería. Ahora solo tenía que informarle a la Tía, no para su consentimiento sino para su conocimiento, pues de todos modos lo haría.

Llegó hasta la habitación de la Anciana, con un poco de temor sí, pero con mucha seguridad. Los dias anteriores estuvo trabajando consiguiendo un programa de la educación que recibian los niños, el lugar y todo lo que necesitaban hasta poder ser adoptados. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria les pareció una buena idea, pero no dejaron de recalcarle a Candy que no tuviera problemas con su familia. Albert sabia, en principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no le quedaba más que apoyarle como siempre lo hacía, pues era una forma de ayudar le en su crecimiento personal. No era nada nuevo ni sorprendente que cuando a Candy se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay poder humano que logre quitarlo.

-Tía, ¿puedo hablar con usted?...prometo que no le quitaré mucho tiempo.

-¡Entra muchacha!...Siéntate

-¡permiso!

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno, para empezar, de algo muy importante para mi y para muchas personas que de ello depende. Es decir he venido trazando un proyecto que sé que usted no vería con malos ojos.

-Explícate….que ya me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Tia abuela, quiero….quiero empezar a realizar recaudaciones, donativos para ayudas humanitarias, para el hogar.

-¿Cómo?- la interrupción de la Tía, le asustó- - ¿Pidiendo dinero?... ¿Qué estás diciendo Candy?

-Me ha entendido mal Tía, es participar en actos de beneficencia, como muchas de las que realizan las damas de sociedad. Albert me dijo que las damas de su familia realizaban estas labores y era muy bien visto.

-William como siempre solapando tus cosas. Si es verdad que las mujeres de nuestra familia lo hacian, pero entonces significa que ¿te irás de nuevo?- unos toques se escucharon-¡Adelante!- la Señora Elroy se enojó por la interrupción, pero al ver de quien se trataba apaciguó su temperamento.

-Permiso tía y disculpe, pero escuché que me nombraba, se puede saber ¿por qué?

-Esta muchacha que ahora se le ha metido...hacer obras de caridad, recaudaciones y no cuantas cosas más.

\- Candy hará lo que hacían las mujeres de nuestra familia Tia Elroy, no es nada de otro mundo…. ¿no le parece eso un acto grandioso?

-Bueno, sí que lo es, pero Candy...no crees William que ha sido suficiente por parte de esta familia lo que has hecho por ese lugar. No veo la necesidad de que esta muchachita lo haga…significa viajes y ausencias, dejar las clases.

-¿Se imagina usted lo bien que hablaran de nuestro apellido cuando sepan que un miembro suyo está haciendo estas cosas?- le susurró persuadiendo su voluntad.

-¿Tú crees hijo?

-¡ciertamente que sí!

-Pero,…Candy, está bien…también cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias Tía.

-Cuando regreses inmediatamente tengo que hablar contigo de algo que concierne a tu vida.

 _¿ **Qué será?**_ **¿ _Con que me saldrá la tía ahora?_** -se preguntó con cierta reticencia- _.. **.solo espero que no sea buscarme Esposo, porque entonces no me volverá a ver, ni el polvo de mis zapatos…**_ \- Esta bien- dijo.

-¿De qué hablarás con Candy Tía?

-Ya lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, por ahora necesito hablar contigo.

 **Fin flash Back**

* * *

La noche en el gran salón del Hotel era esplendorosa. Asistirían muchas personas amantes al espectáculo, artistas varios. Algunos empresarios y la figura más importante de la ciudad, El gobernador John Watson quien había visto la puesta en escena de la compañía Stratford y no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de que una presentación de esa índole haya sido aceptada y propuesta en la ciudad. Las copas de champagne iban de aquí y allá, de mesa en mesa. Los actores engalanados con sus perfectas vestimentas de etiqueta y las mujeres con sus elegantes vestidos, eran simplemente hermosas. El salón con finos candelabros adornaban las paredes. El lugar era de un ambiente fresco y la luz era tenue para dar un poco de privacidad y hasta un toque de romanticismo a algunas parejas que habian llegado.

-¡Terry!, muchacho…. no me había dado tiempo de decirte que estuviste estupendo, bueno todos lo estuvieron, pero siempre dejas mucho de que hablar.

-Gracias Señor.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecerme!…tienes madera, mucha madera para esto, herencia de tu madre, que por cierto ha de sentirse orgullosa de ti.

-¡Lo está!, pero todo esto lo he conseguido por mi propio mérito- dijo en voz baja

-Así es, yo he sido testigo de eso… ¡Permíteme!, voy a saludar a unos viejos amigos…. ¿vienes?

-¡Enseguida! Solo iré por una copa.

Había sido invitada al evento por Debbie, el empresario metalúrgico de la zona, un hombre de 35 años cuyo objetivo en su vida era hacer más y más dinero, conseguir un amor y una familia. El hombre quiso distraerse ya que no habia podido asistir a la presentación en el Teatro y ella un poco confiando en el amable hombre que era un conocido de Albert queria hacer lo mismo y además como un gesto de agradecimiento por su donativo. Debbie Wartlon, un hombre muy apuesto, de un porte y elegancia envidiable. De ojos azules y cabello negro. Al entrar al lugar del brazo de Debbie vió todo a su alrededor y entonces su curiosidad no pudo más.

-Señor Debie, de que se trata esta fiesta?- preguntó al momento que un escalofrios se apoderaba de su cuerpo- es que me parece que...- seguia viendo todo a su alrededor.

-Es una ocasión en honor a…dejame ver, aquí tengo la tarjeta….en honor a la compañía Stratford, una compañía de Teatro de la ciudad de New York, supongo has oído hablar o quizás la conozca- el corazón de Candy se detuvo y se sostuvo con más fuerza del brazo del Debie -¿pasa algo?- preguntó al sentirla temblar.

-Oh, no, no es nada Señor Wartlon

-Por Dios deja de llamarme Señor, dime solo Debbie, me haces sentir un viejo.

-¡Esta bien!... Debbie

-Sabes, ahora que temprano por la tarde hubo la última presentación de la compañía aqui en Filadelfia, pero no me encontraba en la ciudad y no pude asistir…recordé la fiesta y quise invitarte…después de largo viaje que te hice hacer es bueno distraerse y que mejor hacerlo en este lugar.

-¡Tiene razón!, es un hermoso lugar- dijo mientras su mirada de soslayo recorría cada rincón, ¿a quién o a quienes pretendía encontrar?- **_si él está aquí, Susanna también lo está y no deseo de ninguna manera que de nuevo piense que ando tras de Terry_** -pensó- ¡Nunca había venido a esta Ciudad!

-Bueno, entonces digamos que has venido en un buen momento. Te llevaré a conocer lugares hermosos Candy…tan hermosos como tú- la mirada penetrante del hombre la hacía sonrojar, sus ojos, esos ojos le hacían recordar los ojos color mar de su amor. La imagen de Terry vino a su mente y un suspiro salió de su pecho.

-¡No!, es decir, no es necesario Debbie…tengo que regresar de inmediato a Chicago con el donativo que nuevamente debo agradecerte.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer! Lo hice de corazón, pero ya que hemos entrado un poco en confianza, quiero decirte algo que quizás te moleste y no quieras volver a verme.

-¿No quiera volver a verte? ¿Por qué habría de no querer?, es decir apenas nos conocemos y…

-Conocí a Albert desde hace algunos años, en Inglaterra cuando estudiamos juntos.

-¡Eso lo sé!

-Me sorprendí cuando vi por los periódicos presentando a su hija adoptiva. Te confieso que cuando te vi captaste mi atención inmediatamente y luego en la oficina de Albert, te vi frente a frente y entonces…. ¡No lo voy a negar!, me siento atraído hacia ti, Candy y me gustas mucho.

-No, no… ¿entonces?, todo esto fue…una mentira Debbie.

-Sí, yo…yo quise que vinieras hasta acá Candy…el donativo y mis deseos de ayudar son sinceros….eso es algo verdadero que te lo puedo asegurar, de todo corazón, pero también es cierto que pude haberte dado el dinero de inmediato cuando estaba en Chicago y supe de tu trabajo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, entonces me engañaste Debbie…

-¡Perdóname!, por favor- dijo tomando sus manos, las que Candy no apartó- solo quise que pasaras unos días agradables...conmigo.

-Debbie, quiero saber algo y dime la verdad….. ¿Albert tiene que ver algo en todo esto?

-Oh, no, no…por supuesto que no…creo que me mataría si sabe que te hice venir de esta manera.

-Quiero ser sincera contigo Debie…yo no…no estoy interesada en nadie.

-Interrumpo- dijo una voz con un dejo de molestia profunda. Terry estaba en un lugar apartado tomando su primera copa cuando a unos escasos metros vio la figura de una mujer conocida enfundada en un vestido verde que se ceñía a su cuerpo y un pequeño abrigo que cubría sus hombros. No quitaba su mirada de la figura y conforme se movía y sus gestos no le quedó duda que se trataba de Candy, pero muy sorprendido de que estuviera allí.

-¡Te-Terry!...

-¡Hola Candy!- saludó mientras tomaba de su copa.

Debbie estaba desconcertado. ¿Candy conocía al actor de Broadway?, percibió cierta rabia en la mirada y la voz.

-¡No me imaginé encontrarte aquí pecosa!- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida de esas que dan ganas de ahorcarlo, pero que a la vez le agitaban el corazón. Tomó un sorbo más de su copa mientras miraba al hombre que la acompañaba- ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo?

-Oh, sí, eh, él es el Señor Debbie Wartlon.

-Mucho gusto Señor Wartlon, conozco de ustedes, los dueños de la empresa metalúrgica de la ciudad.

-Los mismos, y ¿ustedes de donde se conocen?

-¡Fuimos compañeros de colegio en Londres!- Terry dió una mirada profunda al escuchar que dijo "Fuimos compañeros de colegio"

… ** _por lo visto se le olvido que fuimos más que eso_** -dijo en su interior- **_Claro ¿qué más puede decir…¿Qué fuimos novios?, no, eso no lo puede decir_** \- Así mismo es, fuimos compañeros de colegio.

-¡Entiendo!

Terry recorría con su mirada la figura de Candy, estaba hermosa y su cabello recogido dejando caer sus finos rizos en sus sienes, un maquillaje discreto realzaba la belleza de sus ojos. Esa mirada le quemaba la piel y le intimidaba.

-Debbie, ve y busca una mesa, yo…yo iré un momento al tocador….Terry, fue un gusto volver a verte…. ¡Permiso!

-Muy bien….no tardes por favor.

Se retiró casi corriendo. No quería estar frente a Terry. Sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Sus manos empezaban a sudar. Era increíble que, tan solo una mirada de Terry hiciera que todo su mundo se tambaleara. Cuando se sintió un poco tranquila salió, topándose con él justo al haber dado unos pasos.

-¡Terry!... ¡Me has asustado!

-Terry, Terry, por fin te encuentro ¿Dónde te has perdido?- fueron interrumpidos por Aurora que lo tomaba del brazo y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Candy, el castaño no la apartó y muy adentro sonrió - ¡Te estamos esperando!.

-Aurora, enseguida estoy con ustedes, solo quiero hablar un momento con la dama.

-Bien- dijo viendo a la Rubia de pies a cabeza- ¡No tardes por favor!

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?

-No

-¿Por qué huyes de esa manera?

-Terry, no estoy huyendo, por favor aléjate de mí.

-¡Necesito que hablemos!

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…. Por favor dejame pasar- apoyó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho y recordó viejos momentos. Sus suaves manos lo hicieron delirar.

-Por favor Candy…solo será un momento. ¡Ven! - la tomó de las mano y la condujo por un pasillo que da a un pequeño saloncito en el piso de arriba y que al abrir las ventanas la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lugar de tenue luz- ¡entra!

-Terry, di rápido lo que me tienes que decir. Susanna empezará a buscarte y yo no puedo dejar a mi acompañante solo.

-No te preocupes…Susanna no vino conmigo…

-¿No?

-No.

-Y bien…entonces habla.

-Candy, ¿Quién ese tipo que está contigo?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Terry.

¿Por qué estas con él ?, ¿acaso…es tu pretendiente?

-¿No te parece que haces muchas preguntas?

-Respondeme por un demonio...

-...No es de tu incumbencia Terry.

-¿Está Albert aqui contigo?

-No…, he viajado sola... no necesito que Albert me cuide todo el tiempo como si fuera una niña todavia. Soy una mujer por si no recuerdas casi que cumpliré los 21 años.

-Pero, como permite que viajes sola….no, no ...¿y ese hombre que haces con él?

-¡Basta ya!, ¿Qué piensas que soy?...Albert y Debbie son viejos amigos.

-No pienso nada malo de ti, pero sí de los hombres Candy y, tú eres una mujer que los atrae, ¿viste la cara de estúpido que tenia cuando te tomaba de las manos?, a leguas se le ve a ese tipo que le gustas.

-¿Y?...dime algo que me convenza….porque entonces podria bien decir lo mismo, las confianzas que vi con esa mujer que se acercó a ti diría que corre peligro también.

-No cambies el tema...…si te refieres a Aurora, es solo una compañera del Teatro, pero…pero…creo que tu estas celosa, si señorita usted está celosísima

-¡Claro que no tonto!, pero a ella se nota que le gustas, o ¿me vas a decir que le eres fiel a Susanna?...- Terry frunció el ceño- vamos déjame pasar que no puedo dejar solo a mi acompañante- Sus manos empuñadas mostraban la furia que luchaba por salir desde su interior- ¿Por qué te enojas?, yo debería estar furiosa contigo por hacerme esto.

-No soporto verte con nadie Candy, me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que otro pueda besas tus labios…. ¿no lo entiendes?...me he quemado dentro de mi ira y mi amargura de solo imaginar que alguien pueda pretenderte. He vivido pensando por años, estos malditos años en eso, Candy. Soñando contigo, soñando que te tengo de nuevo conmigo en mis brazos. Soñando que eres mia una y otra vez… terminé haciendo lo mismo que mi padre, haciendo lo que tanto repudié.

-Cada palabra tuya me hiere Terry….por favor no más….no hables más….- el lenguaje mudo de su alma salió sin poder ser detenido- Siento mucho haberte hecho daño…pero no puedo escucharte decir todo eso sin que me duela, me duele Terry, me duele tanto….tanto. Era por esta razón que no quería volver a verte, sabía que teniéndote frente a mí, todos mis sentimientos estarían frágiles y se desplomarían en segundos. Ya no estoy segura de haber hecho bien las cosas, ninguno de los tres hemos sido felices, solamente nos hemos hundido en la desesperanza. Esto no tiene retroceso Terry… estas casado y ….Susanna no puede ser la que pague por nosotros…no podemos ser felices si ella sufre….no podemos hacerle esto.

-Y si no estuviese casado Candy? ¿Volverias a mi?

-¡No lo se!...creo que no Terry, pero eso ya no importa. Ella te ama tanto

-¿Y yo Candy?, ¿Yo no importo? ¿crees que es agradable escuchar todos los dias que alguien amenaza con quitarse la vida porque no cumples sus caprichos?¿No importa lo que siento entonces? ¿No importa lo que tu sientes?...sé que me amas, sé que no has podido olvidarme, ¿Por qué te empeñas a negar toda posibilidad mi amor?

-Porque no la hay Terry….no existe una posibilidad para nosotros… ¡Entiéndelo!- ella extendia una mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven. El Tomó su mano y beso su palma, colocándola a su vez en su mejilla haciendo que Candy pusiera la otra acunando su rostro. El acarició sus manos mientras seguían en su cara y luego el hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos azules con el fulgor tan brillante como el mismo sol miraban el verde esmeralda triste y húmedo. Ella no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos sintiendo la fuerza y el calor de estos sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Si, se sentía diminuta entre los brazos de Terry quien no dudo en fundirla en su pecho, como si quisiera que su alma se mezclara con la suya para siempre. Mientras tenía su cabeza en el pecho masculino, el acariciaba sus cabellos y su olor a rosas que tanto había añorado atravesó su sentido y una lagrima perdida salió por su mejilla. Seguía abrazada a su cintura y de pronto sintió que una mano le tomaba de la barbilla para que le viera.

-No tengo derecho a decirlo, pero es lo que siento pecosa…. ¡Te amo!- acerco su rostro más hacia ella y la beso en los labios con la pasión escondida e inmersa en su ser. Como si fuese el último beso, como si el mundo terminaría. Un beso tierno, un beso intenso que le robaba el alma, un beso que los llevaba al cielo y luego al infierno de la desesperación. Parecía interminable, pero debían de parar, fue aminorando el toque de sus labios y la respiración faltó- He sido un descarado, quizás un estúpido por hacerlo, pero no un deshonesto con mis sentimientos, ni con ella…Candy, si tu quisieras podría hacer que esto cambie….

-No…

-Escúchame, escúchame por favor…yo te juro que a ella no le faltará nada. Ella tiene que entender que no puedo estar más a su lado, por más amenazas que haga. Más que el amor de un hombre Susanna lo que necesita es mucha atención médica, su obsesión no le deja ver que sus actuaciones no son normales.

-Esto no está bien Terry…no está bien, pero no hace que deje de amarte…no está bien, pero no puedo olvidarte.

-¡No lo hagas Candy!...sé que suena egoísta de mi parte.

-Ni lo digas Terry….sencillamente no puedo. Cuanto estoy contigo quisiera que el tiempo se detenga y que solo seamos tú y yo y nadie más, porque no me puedo negar que yo también te amo. No puedo mentirle a mi corazón que siempre has estado en el.

-¡Candy!, mi pecosa, mi amor... Te quiero tanto Candy, que no concibo mi vida sin pensar un solo dia en tí- dijo de nuevo abrazándola

-¡Dejame abrazarte!, quisiera quedarme para siempre entre tus brazos Terry, quisiera...quisiera tantas cosas, pero son imposibles.

-¡No son imposibles!... aun podemos luchar por nuestro amor, no podemos dejar esto así Candy...Te prometo hacer las cosas bien...te lo prometo amor.

luego de varios minutos de pasar abrazados entre besos y palabras de amor Terry preguntó

-¿Qué haces en filadelfia Candy?

-Trabajo en recaudación de fondos para el hogar. Esta albergando más niños y se necesita más dinero.

-Y ¿siempre tendrás que hacer este tipo de viajes?

-Quizás…depende de los empresarios que contacte.

-Entonces tendrás que estar viajando a New York para que te dé un donativo también.

-Terry- dijo frunciendo el ceño- no bromees por favor.

-No lo hago Candy, es la verdad.

-Ya hemos tardado demasiado y seguro Debbie ha de estar preocupado por mí...¡Tengo que regresar!

-No creo…míralo….allá...desde aquí podemos verlos…está saludando a la gente de esa mesa.

-Sí, pero es mejor irnos. No quiero que piensen cosas si nos ven aqui a solas.

-¡Tienes razón! He actuado a la ligera. Vámonos.

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivas mesas y la noche continuaba entre risas, copas y mucha diversión. Karen supo de la presencia de Candy y le saludo, reconociendo que el joven que le acompañaba era muy guapo. Ambos no dejaban de verse azul y verde, pero la chica al lado de Terry, Aurora no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se levantó inquieto y se acercó a ella disimuladamente, quería verla al dia siguiente y Candy puso mil objeciones, pero termino accediendo porque tambien queria estar a su lado aunque sea por poco tiempo. Sucedió entonces que se encontraron a una calle hacia el este del hotel. Llegó en un auto de alquiler y se dirigieron a un lugar donde pudiera haber el frescor de la naturaleza que a ella tanto le encantaba. Conversaron sobre sus vidas. Le contó que ahora vivía con la Tía abuela y que en sus esfuerzos por llevarse bien con la dama había aceptado las clases de etiqueta y demás.

-Ja ja ja….así que al fin te convertirás en una dama Candy?

-pues que te puedo decir Terry- dijo subiendo y bajando sus hombros- sí, no es malo…he aprendido mucho, pero sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

-Bueno si, la misma pecosa, la misma revoltosa…la misma naricita chata… es verdad-dijo tocando su nariz con su dedo indice.

-¡Terry!, ya, deja de burlarte de mí.

-¡No me burlo!- dijo robándole un beso fugaz- solo confirmo que sigues siendo la misma chica de la que me enamoré.

Candy tenía solo un dia para regresar a Chicago mientras que Terry un par de días más. Asi que no coincidirían en su regreso. Además si viajaban juntos lo más seguro es que Terry querría hacerlo junto a ella y eso levantaría habladurías siendo lo menos que queria para ella.

Candy regresó a Chicago tal como lo tenía dispuesto, mientras que en filadelfia quedaba un hombre ya no triste, sino con esperanzas renovadas y no es que hubiesen quedado en algo, las cosas seguían iguales, pero al menos se habían confesado su amor, ¿servía de algo? ¿Quizás? Quien sabe, lo importante es que se sentía bien y contento y así pasó el resto del tiempo de regreso a New York.

A la vista de Susanna tenía una sonrisa estúpida. Asi lo pensó al verlo de pie junto a la ventana observando hacia el horizonte perdido en sus recuerdos. Desde que regresó de ese viaje de muchos días, Terry estaba diferente. Su sonrisa no se borraba y lo veía ¿feliz?. El castaño recordaba los poquísimos momentos que pasaron juntos conversando como en antaño cuando disfrutaban la compañia uno del otro. Cuando se encontraban en aquellas tardes en la falsa colina despues de la comida y pasaban momentos juntos que quizás ya no volverán. Ahora, los nuevos momentos pasarían a formar parte del inventario de recuerdos que acumularia en su memoria y se quedarian para siempre en su corazón. El momento de los besos robados, los besos fugaces que arremetia contra sus labios teniendo así un poquito de la felicidad que necesitaba albergar para poder soportar y seguir. Esos momentos quizás solo se queden en simples recuerdos que alimenten su alma. Susanna seguía en silencio, observándolo a unos pocos pasos y las expresiones en el rostro de Terry demostraban que algo bueno debió pasar en esos días. Sus ojos brillaban con un reflejo especial que hacía mucho no había visto. Volvió a preguntarse - _ **¿Qué sucedió en ese viaje?-** _La curiosidad la estaba matando, pero - _ **¿cómo saberlo?** -_ en el Teatro no tenia a nadie a quien preguntar , no tuvo una amistad por vivir siempre detrás de Terry cuidando cada paso que daba, fisgoneando entre sus cartas. La sonrisa del castaño lo estaba delatando, no pudo más y entonces le preguntaría lo que le estaba quemando la punta de la lengua.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz Terry? Te he observado por largo rato y tu rostro ...¿pasó algo importante que deba saber amor? supongo que es por lo bien que les fue en la gira- Sus palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación, sin embargo la ignoró hasta que volvió a arremeter con reclamos- Terry no me vas a contestar, soy tu Esposa y tengo ese derecho.

-Eres mi esposa es verdad, pero creo que tener derecho a lo que pienso, no...deja en paz mis pensamientos, son mios y no permito que nadie se meta en ellos.

Quedó en silencio. La respuesta de Terry le golpeó la cara más fuerte que un puñetazo y entonces volvió a pensar… **_¿si se trata de ella_?**... _ **no, no puede ser, ella no es capaz, menos Terry, él no puede estarme engañando con Candy**_ ….- agitó su cabeza para espantar los malos pensamientos. Terry permanecía aun en la ventana y la felicidad que miraba en su ser le estaba doliendo, si, verlo feliz le estaba doliendo porque no era feliz por ella, no era ella la causante de esa sonrisa. Sus ojos se humedecieron y un par de lágrimas quisieron salir, más ella no le permitió que la viera llorar. ** _"¿Por qué no lo he conseguido yo?... lo tengo conmigo, sí, pero no así su amor…. Terry no me ama. Conseguí quitártelo Candy, pero ¿de qué me ha servido sino tan solo para amargarme más la existencia y hacer lo mismo a él? A veces pienso que debería dejarlo ir, pero no, no puedo hacerlo…. lo quiero tanto que creo, que sin él me moriría…me moriría si no está conmigo. ¿Y si tiene una amante? ¿alguien más?...Terry no ha querido tener nada conmigo, no me toca y ni me besa ya….no quiero pensar en que se acuesta con otras mujeres, no quiero pensar en eso._**

Susanna había obtenido un matrimonio, una farsa de matrimonio, había hecho que Terry le diera todo cuando pedía, quería, necesitaba y exigía, pero no tenía lo que tanto añoraba….El amor. Todos los días se acostaba junto a ella en la misma cama, pero quien lo hacía era un ser hueco y vacío cuyo pensamientos y corazón no estaban allí.

Continuara….

* * *

agradezco sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Decisiones**

* * *

Cuando era un jovencito su rebeldía a flote y su poco interés en las cosas lo limitaba a vivir la vida nada más. Su arrogancia innegable de la personalidad del ahora actor. Vivió por muchos años en un gran palacio de exquisita opulencia, su padre allegado a la corona británica imponía sus reglamentos, pero la rebeldía de su hijo hacia que siempre terminara rompiendo las reglas y las costumbres de la familia. Pese a usar el apellido de su padre para darse algunos beneficios no estaba a gusto en el seno del hogar donde crecía. Uno en el que no había amor y la superficialidad era lo fuerte en ese círculo, sin el amor de su verdadera madre, los desprecios continuos de la Esposa de su Padre y la indiferencia del mismo que, difícilmente Terry podría abrirse y amar a alguien y, cuando al fin sintió que lo había logrado, cuando se enamoró de aquella niña pecosa de ojos verdes, le fue arrancado de su pecho inevitablemente. Terry estaba aprendiendo a amar, pero no podía sentir ese tipo de amor por Susanna por quien nunca había sentido nada, más que agrado.

* * *

Tras su regreso de Filadelfia Candy entregó los donativos al hogar de Pony con lo que se podían solventar algunos gastos, el aporte que Albert destinaba era muy bueno, pero cada día llegaban más niños que necesitaban desde una cama donde dormir, sabanas, medicamentos, revisiones continuas, recursos para estudio, ropa y comida, así como mantenimiento del lugar y otros menesteres. Era mucho lo que se necesitaba. La labor que realizaba la Rubia era excelente y ya estaba dando a que hablar en algunos medios de la Ciudad. La habían visto en la fiesta de Filadelfia del brazo del empresario Debbie Wartlon, de quien se estaba seguro había aportado un donativo bastante bueno. La noticia corrió como pólvora, Candy era reconocida como la heredera de los Ardlay cuando fue presentada en sociedad como tal. Decidió quedarse un par de días ayudando a sus dos madres y realizando un nuevo programa para sus próximas actividades. Sopesaba su regreso, pero era necesario regresar aunque no quería saber de qué hablaría la Tía abuela con ella. Temía que la anciana insistiera sobre buscar un Esposo entre la sociedad de Chicago. Segura estaba que, si trata de imponerle un matrimonio se largaría sintiéndolo mucho por Albert.

-Candy...toma hija- dijo ofreciendo una taza de chocolate que a la Rubia tanto le encantaba.

-Señorita Pony…ya tengo previsto nuevas visitas en el norte de Chicago. En Evanston precisamente.

-¿Evanston?

\- Sí, a la Empresa Manufacturera del Señor Karl Mackenzie. Tengo todos sus datos y muy pronto estaré entrevistándome con él.

-Gracias Candy.

-No me agradezca nada Señorita. Soy ya la que eternamente lo haré por ser quienes fueron conmigo...Además también he disfrutado mucho haciendo esto en verdad que sí.

-Solo espero que no tengas problemas con tu familia.

-No, no se preocupe...la Tía abuela está al tanto de todo esto y me ha dado su apoyo. Pronto volveré…solo necesito dejar algunas cosas en orden. Mi equipaje está listo…Albert dijo que mandaría por mí antes de irse nuevamente de viaje. Le confieso algo señorita Pony.

-¿Que es hija?

-¡No deseo volver!

-¿Por qué hija?

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro -La Tía dice que tiene que hablar conmigo inmediatamente llegue y temo que sea para el mismo tema de siempre **_"Candice, tienes que enderezar tu vida. Es momento que te cases, así no pones en riesgo el buen nombre de la familia"_** …. Como si eso fuera el fin de todo.

-No, no es el fin de todo, pero sí, deberías pensar en un futuro Candy, no digo que ahora, pero sí, algún dia necesitaras a alguien a tu lado y harás ese futuro, el que tú quieras y con la persona que deseas. Eres mayor y en tus manos esta decidir cuando quieres casarte mi niña.

Luego de dejar todas las cosas en orden Candy regresó a la mansión. Llego tan cansada que se lanzó a la cama con todo y lo que llevaba puesto. Dorothy entró para ver que se le ofrecía, pero solo quería descansar. Respiró profundamente recordando entre el sueño, el cansancio y sus pensamientos los momentos que pasó con él en Filadelfia. Lo posible que hacia Terry tan solo con una mirada, una sonrisa, sus besos y su voz, hacerle vibrar cada fibra de su ser, agitarle ferozmente su corazón y nublarle sus sentidos- **_¡Terry!_** \- dijo ya quedando dormida.

La Tía se encontraba en su habitación descansando y en lo absoluto supo del momento de la llegada de Candy. Como siempre Albert se encontraba en uno de sus viajes de negocio con Georges y Archie que ya se había integrado al consorcio Ardlay.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana y para él, más esplendorosa que nunca. Se arreglaba para irse al Teatro y Susanna lo esperaba en el comedor para desayunar. Bajaba elegantemente y era como ver a un príncipe descender de su carruaje, uno que le quitaba la respiración tan solo de existir, en su andar desplegaba seguridad y serenidad y en su rostro el brillo más limpio y puro que a la Ojiazul aún le despertaba la curiosidad. El hombre a sus ojos era otro, estaba cambiado, sonriente, con una mirada que por momentos se perdía en la nada.

 ** _¡Tiene la cara típica de un hombre enamorado!_** \- arguyó en su interior- _¡ **Nunca lo había visto así, desde aquella vez que la esperaba para la presentación de Romeo y Julieta!. Cuando se quedaba pensativo como un tonto pensando en ella.**_

 ** _-_** Susi, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al ver que lo escudriñaba atentamente como queriendo con sus ojos desnudar su alma.

-Oh, sí...- apartó su mirada que la había delatado- Muy bien Terry… ¿Dormiste bien?- la pregunta llevaba un tono de persuasión, claro que lo había visto dormir tan profundamente que hasta de esa manera su rostro sonreía, en esos momento quería haber tenido poderes especiales y entrar en sus sueños y saber qué lo mantenía tan contento. Sintió tanta rabia mientras dormía que quiso borrarle de un solo golpe la sonrisa estúpida. Lo observaba con tanto amor que su impulso inmediato era tomar sus labios. Deseaba tanto que Terry la volviera a besar, pero sabía que al hacerlo pensaría en ella. Aunque a veces le dijera que no importaba que la pensara y que la tomara...sabía que no iba a soportarlo. Terry reconocía eso y su respuesta era siempre, No. Prefería tomar otros rumbos, desahogarse de otra manera.

-Sí...bueno dormimos en la misma habitación y, sabes, he estado pensando en que quiero darte el espacio y dormir en la otra habitación. Siento que tu pregunta se deba a cierta incomodidad.

\- ¡No! ...por supuesto que no Terry...yo estoy bien ¿Qué se supone que le diré a mi madre.

-Por favor deja de interponer siempre a tu madre en el medio de los dos. Ella no tiene por qué opinar nada de nosotros. Si dormimos o no juntos es nuestro problema.

\- Por favor no quiero que me des ningún espacio, continúa durmiendo en la misma habitación Terry- suplicó- No me hagas esto por favor.

Con rostro inexpresivo y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado y se limitó a desayunar. Ella trato de hacer lo mismo y sin mucho ánimo probó bocado. Minutos después se levantó se despidió y se fue dejando a una mujer furiosa y dolida. Mientras conducía miles de pensamientos invadían su mente, ¿Cómo tratar el tema del divorcio con Susanna? Quería acabar con todo eso que les hacía daño, más aun cuando Susanna vivía esperanzada que pronto se realizara por la iglesia. Se culpaba de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo, es lo único que había conseguido, hacerle daño y no poder amar con libertad a Candy.

* * *

-¡Terry!

-….. Aurora…. ¿cómo estás? ¿Has visto a Karen?- La respuesta quedó en su boca

-¡Terence Granchester!- una voz interrumpió- ¿Por qué no me has dicho dónde te perdiste en Filadelfia?- su pregunta era persuasiva lo hacía con la intención de molestarlo por Candy.

-Bueno, decidí hacer algo muy personal- le vió con mirada cómplice sabiendo qué o quién era eso "muy personal"

-Debiste habernos dicho. Te fuimos a buscar a tu habitación, parecíamos delincuentes fisgoneando por todos lados.

\- ¡Nadie las mando a andar de metiches! Habría sido bueno verlas tras las rejas- dijo con sorna.

-¡No seas odioso!

-Bueno yo me retiro, los veo luego….tengo mis ensayos ahora mismo- se despidió Aurora

-Hasta luego

-Nos vemos….Aurora...Terry ven acá... ¡No te imaginas las veces que ha preguntado por ti!

-¿Quién?

-¡Pues Aurora y quien más!- el castaño subió una ceja- Le he dicho que se olvide de ti... que no se busque problemas.

-¡Lo siento!- se encogió de hombros- pero no puedo corresponderle. Es muy linda, es agradable, sí, pero nada más puedo decir.

-Y no es precisamente por Susanna, sé que no me dirás nada Terry, pero yo se que te perdiste porque estabas con Candy- susurró

-¡No voy a contestar eso!

-¡No hace falta!

-¡Deja de ser metiche! ¿Eh?...y deja preguntar tanto.

-Ay, ya….está bien no hablemos más de eso... total lo sé- se encogió de hombros

* * *

Era la hora de la Cena y la Familia Ardlay estaba reunida. La Tía abuela que se sorprendió de ver candy esperándole junto a sus primos Archie, Annie y los Leagan. A no ser por Archie y Annie se habría largado de allí inmediatamente.

-¡Candy!...Archie….Buenas noches a todos- dijo la anciana al llegar hasta ellos

-Buenas noches Tía- dijeron al unísono levantándose de sus lugares.

-¿Cuándo regresaste Candy?

-Hace media hora- En realidad no quería que arremetiera en contra de Dorothy o del chofer al decir que desde la mañana estaba en la mansión.

-Oh, qué bien y ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien…. Todo ha sido muy productivo y luego del viaje fui al hogar a dejar todo los donativos- Los Leagan se miraban entre sí, no sabían de que hablaban la Tía y Candy, pero no les gustaba el que la Abuela mantuviera atenciones con ella.

-¿Donativos?- preguntó Eliza desdeñosamente- ¿ahora te dedicas a hacer obras de caridad?- ¡Tía abuela!...está dejándonos mal ante la sociedad… ¿Cómo es posible que usted se lo permita?

-¡Calla Eliza!, no sabes lo que estás hablando…no quiero discutir si hago bien o mal, no he venido aquí para que me cuestionen…así que limítate a tus comentarios- dijo molesta, ambos estaban rojos de la pena que les hizo pasar la anciana- Candy, después de la cena subes a mi habitación, tengo que hablar contigo cuanto antes- La Rubia se sobrecogió y tembló en su silla. Tanto Archie como Annie vieron la palidez en el rostro de su amiga y no hicieron más que sonreírle para darle ánimos.

-Sí- fue lo único que se escuchó de su boca. Candy daba cada bocado pensando y pensando ** _\- ¿De qué querrá hablar?, si es lo que pienso….juro que me voy._**

* * *

No se tiene una varita mágica que haga que los sentimientos cambien, no, no existe. Terry no poseía esa varita y no podía cambiar lo que sentía su corazón. Tiempo atrás quiso recapitular su situación con Susanna, se había propuesto cambiar en cuanto a la relación tratando de ser empático y talvez quien quita, enamorarse de ella, pero simplemente no podía ir más allá. ¿Tomar su cuerpo y hacerla suya? bien pudiera, pero tendría consecuencias muy serias y sobre todo pesaría en su alma el traicionarse a sí mismo y traicionarla a ella ¿De qué le iba a servir solo un momento de placer que significaría solo acrecentar una obsesión, mientras que sus sentimientos serían los mismos?, de nada, eso no serviría de nada y a la larga se lastimarían más.

Eran las siete de la noche. Minutos después de haber llegado a la casa, entró a la habitación de al lado, quería un pequeñísimo respiro. De pronto una idea se le atravesó- " ** _Escribiré una carta a Candy"-_** Toma la pluma y una hoja en limpio y bajo la leve luz del lugar escribió sus palabras

 ** _-"Querida Candy"_**

 ** _Sé que no tengo el derecho de escribirte estas líneas, porque no soy un hombre libre, sin embargo reitero mis sentimientos, mi amor es tuyo. No soy muy romántico escribiendo, pero por favor solo te pido algo y no me taches de egoísta….¡No me olvides!_**

 ** _T.G_**

Esto fue parte de las tantas letras que le escribió. Quería volcar sus sentimientos en esa hoja de papel. Le contaba sobre la obra, el viaje y que no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo instante.

Susanna no dormía, sintió el aroma de su perfume y escuchó los pasos de Terry entrando en el otro cuarto. Estaba expectante y temerosa pensando que cumpliría con sus palabras de dormir en habitaciones separadas, bien pudiera ser, a esas horas nadie lo sabría. -No se lo permitiré, soy su esposa y tengo todo el derecho de reclamarle- pensó y en sus ojos había furia. Fue un largo tiempo que pasó allí, entreviendo sus letras. Al cabo de una hora guardó su carta en un sobre, una carta quizás algo breve, pero llena de sentimientos que solo ella podía notar. Por la mañana se encargaría del correo, lo más temprano para que llegase lo antes posible a sus manos. Salió sigiloso y luego se adentró a la habitación donde se encontraba Susanna. En la penumbra Susanna observaba cada movimiento de Terry quien entro a darse una ducha tibia, se colocó su pijama y se metió a la cama. Eran momentos de tortura cuando lo que deseaba hundirse en sus brazos. Con su cabeza en la almohada el sueño lo vencía y de espaldas, se dio el gusto de sonreír y quizás de soñar. Ella a su vez con sus ojos abiertos y sus sensaciones a flor de piel no deseaba otra cosa que sentir sus besos, sus caricias y sin meditarlo una mano acariciaba el brazo masculino, era una caricia suave que, a cualquier hombre le encantaría ser tocado de esa manera por la mujer que ama.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué pasa?- continuaba de espaldas. Estaba consciente de lo que ella quería.

-¡Quiero!...quiero estar contigo, no me importa si no me quieres, no me importa si no me amas Terry, piensa que soy ella y…. ¡Tómame!

De frente y viendo a sus ojos muy seriamente- ¿Qué es lo que dices?, eso no sería justo para tí Susanna, quisiera que lo entendieras….no te puedo hacer semejante, no, perdóname- Ella en un impulso y sin que Terry previera, se abalanzo a sus brazos y lo besaba- No, esto sería muy desleal.

-¿Desleal?, si claro, desleal hacia ella, sé que no me amas a mi Terry, sé que sigues pensando en ella, pero no me importa que lo hagas mientras me tocas, no me importa nada, solo quiero estar contigo.

-Por favor...no te sigas humillando más...si sabes cual será mi respuesta.

-Sé que soy inservible porque no siento, pero no me importa, no importa- sus lágrimas salieron incontrolablemente.

-Esto…no te hace bien.

-PREFIERES BUSCAR MUJERES EN OTROS SITIOS ¿VERDAD? PARA SATISFACERTE, ES LO QUE PUEDO SUPONER SI NO LO HACES CONMIGO, PORQUE YO NO SIRVO….O ¿ES QUE ACASO ME ENGAÑAS CON CANDY?…DIME, ¿ME ENGAÑAS CON CANDY O CON QUIÉN?…YO SÉ QUE LO HACES, ÚLTIMAMENTE TIENES UNA CARA DE TONTO ENAMORADO Y YO SÉ QUE NO ES POR MI TERRY, NO ES POR MÍ...- dijo entre sollozos. Terry estaba doblemente cansado-Terry, si tú te lo propones, puedes llegar a amarme, tanto como lo hago yo. Entiende que ella no volverá a ti y yo te he entregado mi vida, estoy invalida por tí, lo que me merezco es que me ames.

-¡Por favor ya dejas tus chantajes!- dijo muy seriamente mientras apretaba sus puños-...No quiero que el aprecio que aún te tengo se convierta en odio Susanna.

-¡….Mamá dice que hay muchos matrimonios que se dan sin amor, pero después terminan amándose locamente...Nosotros podemos ser uno de esos matrimonios.

Terry sonrió amargamente -No lo creo...para mí, el amor es diferente….Te pido perdón Susanna…porque no sé si pueda continuar con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo mejor sería...divorciarnos….

-¡No!, tú no me puedes dejar Terry…si tú te vas me muero, me muero….Tú no puedes abandonarme, sabes que no puedo hacer nada y mi madre no...

-No he hablado de abandonarte, tan solo es terminar con esto que no nos conducirá a nada. Consiente estoy que ha sido un error lo que he hecho.

-¡Mi amor no es un error!

-Estaré contigo siempre, al pendiente de todo, pero no de este modo…te hago daño y me hago daño a mí mismo….pensé que las cosas cambiarían al casarnos y traté de hacerlo, pero no pude...perdóname por no haber cumplido en eso- Susanna no dijo nada, el silencio llenó la habitación y luego de varios minutos trataron de conciliar el sueño, lográndolo hasta horas avanzada de la noche.

* * *

Unos golpes a la puerta la hicieron dejar el libro- ¡Adelante!

-Estoy aquí Tía abuela

-Candy!, pasa y siéntate- La Rubia estaba un poco nerviosa- Esta conversación me habría gustado hacerlo ante la presencia de William, conociendo sus objeciones, pero he de hacerlo tarde o temprano. Antes de irte de viaje vino un caballero a visitarnos.

-¿Un caballero?

-Sí, un caballero que, obviamente sabe de ti, que eres hija de William….el asunto es que quiere que su hijo despose a una señorita de buena familia. Es un hombre que al verlo se le nota que es muy importante.

-Pero, yo...

-Le he prometido pensar la situación, aunque eres mayor de edad, debes entender que tarde o temprano tienes que buscar un Esposo y, ¡Que mejor este pretendiente!

-¡No puedo casarme con un desconocido!

-Si ese es el problema entonces se tratarán

-No me interesa tratar a nadie Tía, yo, yo no quiero…

-¡Piénsalo! es tu momento niña…si despreciaste a Neal al menos piensa en esta oportunidad.

-¡No quiero…si tanto le molesta mi presencia y me quiere fuera de aquí no se preocupe!… hoy mismo me iré de esta casa- se levantó inmediatamente y salió de la habitación con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!... ¡pero que niña! le hace falta más educación- la Tía temía que se terminara largando, le daría un poco de tiempo para calmar la situación y ya después hablaría con ella. Los Leagan que aún se encontraban en la mansión estaban atentos cuando la vieron correr a su recámara sorprendidos y llenos de dudas y curiosidad.

Se derrumbó tras cerrar la puerta. Pensó que la Tía Elroy había aceptado su presencia con la evidente intención de persuadirla a hacer un matrimonio de conveniencias con un hombre rico, importante, de buena familia sin pensar lo que ella sentía. Sabía que, si nunca estaría con el hombre que amaba, eventualmente llegaría el dia en que deba olvidarlo y entonces su corazón estaría preparado para buscar de nuevo el amor, pero cuando su corazón lo quisiera y lo sintiera. No de la manera fría y calculadora que la Tía quería llevar las cosas. Encerrada en esas cuatro paredes tomaba la decisión de regresar al hogar, no iba a soportar escuchar lo mismo todos los días. Se debatía entre dejar una nota a Albert y partir muy temprano en la mañana o esperarlo, optó por lo segundo, no quería actuar como una niña huyendo otra vez o al menos le diría personalmente que se iría. Por lo pronto trataría de dormir, despejar su mente y a la mañana siguiente pensar mejor las cosas.

El amanecer llegó y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por sus lágrimas. Se metió a la ducha antes que la Tía abuela preguntara por ella. Se arregló de manera sencilla, pero hermosamente fresca y jovial con un vestido de estampado rosa y unas zapatillas del mismo color con su cabello en una simple y larga coleta que llegaba casi a su cintura.

-Buen día Dorothy ¿sabes si están todos en el comedor para desayunar?

-No Candy….hoy lo harán en la Terraza, pero aún no han bajado…tú eres la primera. En realidad te has levantado temprano.

-Sí, es verdad…entonces daré una vuelta por el jardín, mientras despiertan, ¿podrías avisarme cuando lo hagan?

-¡Claro Candy! ve y disfruta de tu paseo.

Salió rápidamente de la cocina y corrió al jardín como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho. Sentía volar en el aire y su rostro pegaba contra el viento. Recordó en esos momentos a aquel chico de las rosas, su amado e inolvidable Anthony. Días hermosos que pasaron juntos en los que en cada momento renacían los sentimientos que eran mojados por el néctar de las dulces Candy en Lakewood. Su mirada se perdió en la piel dorada de una hoja seca y una lágrima brillante rodó por su mejilla. El viento soplaba como un susurro en su oído. Talvez era la voz de él diciéndole que no se diera por vencida. La fuente con su agua cristalina llamó su atención, fue acercándose lentamente hasta observar su rostro a través del agua y cuando con sus manos tocaría el líquido vió el rostro del joven sonriéndole, pudo haber sido su imaginación, sí, pero había sido la sensación más hermosa que hubo sentido.

* * *

En el Teatro estaban en la finalización de los últimos ensayos para la nueva obra. En el comedor de los Granchester el silencio y las secuelas de la plática anterior estaban frescas. Susanna lo observaba de soslayo, si pudiera entrar en la mente de Terry seguro lo haría y arrancaría cada espacio de su cerebro en los que ocupaba recordarla a ella. Muchas noches se desvivía tratando de llamar su atención, con prendas coquetas y con toques sutiles y demás, mientras el castaño leía algún libro o ensayaba sus líneas, pero no conseguía nada. Desayunaban en silencio, al cabo de unos minutos, tomó las llaves de su auto y se levantó presto a salir cuando ella alcanzo a halar la mano que estaba de su lado.

-¡Que te vaya muy bien Terry!…. ¡recuerda que estaré esperándote!…- cómo tomar esas palabras. Un toque de chantaje o simplemente un deseo o bien no era nada. Atino a darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Susi, por favor cuídate y toma los medicamentos… no es bueno lo que haces….ya la enfermera me ha dicho que te pones renuente a hacerlo. No creo que se esté tratando a una niña, sino a una mujer.

-¡Esta bien!, aunque estoy cansada de tomar esas benditas pastillas para el dolor, que en realidad no me quitan ningún dolor y solo me estoy llenando de pastillas y pastillas.

-¡Mientras el médico lo indique debes hacerlo!, ellos saben lo que hacen, por favor.

-No te preocupes amor…- Seguía aferrada de su mano halándola hacia ella de tal manera que quedara su altura- Terry, discúlpame, solo quiero hacer esto- El rostro muy cerca de los labios de Terry, ella hizo tan solo un roce en estos con los suyos, sus ojos abiertos sin sentir nada, mientras ella tan solo ese roce la hacía estremecer.

-¡Hasta luego! Susanna.

-...hasta luego mi amor.

* * *

Conducía en su auto y el frescor de la mañana golpeaba su rostro mientras pensaba que pronto cumpliría un año casado. Una relación monótona y simple, una relación sin amor, pensaba que algo tenía que hacer, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo su vida pasar entre el vacío y el olvido. Le había dicho a Susanna sobre el divorcio, pero la reacción de ella lo mantenía temeroso por lo que pudiera hacer. ¿Será en realidad que Susanna está mal de la cabeza?, nadie en su justo sentido lo haría, a veces pensaba que sus amenazas no pasarían de ser eso, no estaba seguro, sin embargo de lo que podía estar seguro era del amor enfermizo de ella eso sin duda, un amor enfermizo, pero al fin amor.

Los días pasaban y pasaban. Gladys, La enfermera, una mujer muy seria con su trabajo seguía a su disposición. Susanna se encontraba en la Terraza de la Residencia, un sitio que desde que vivía en esa casa no había visitado, pero su curiosidad le hizo pedir a Gladys que la llevara, quería ver ese lugar en el que su marido pasaba momentos prolongados, horas y horas en los que no sabía qué hacía, bueno si lo sabía y era pensar en ella

\- Puede retirarse un momento, me quedaré un rato en este lugar, cuando la necesite le aviso ** _-_** dijo viendo todo a su alrededor

-Recuerde que en media hora tiene su pastilla para el dolor ** _-_** respondió

Desde que había llegado divisó en una mesita una libreta y una pluma. Se acercó y empezó o hojearla, para su desagrado en una de sus últimas ojas estaba escrito claramente " _Querida Candy_ ", se preguntó si era alguna especie de diario y siguio buscando en otras hojas, pero no encontró más…- _¿y si ellos se escriben?... he sido una tonta?_

* * *

Era una tarde de invierno. Albert había pasado muchos días fuera y Candy aun lo esperaba, le había escrito con la noticia que pronto llegaría. Luego de haber pasado un par de días después de la conversación con la Tía abuela sobre el caballero misterioso, Candy se encontraba en el jardín como tantas veces lo había hecho. Prefería estar entre las flores como mejor compañía que de Neal y Eliza que llevaban varios días en la Mansión.

-Tía abuela, ¿Cómo es que Candy continua aquí después de todo lo que le hemos dicho? No es posible que el Tío William le haga soportar la presencia de esa sinvergüenza...

-Calla Eliza, ten cuidado de como hablas….recuerda que es la hija de William y ante todo lleva nuestro apellido, así que por favor ten mucho cuidado con tus comentarios.

-No me diga que ahora la va a defender.

\- No es cuestión de defender a nadie, si Candice es o no es lo que tú dices lo importante es que está en esta casa recibiendo la educación que necesita como miembro de la Familia y por esa razón no puedo ir en contra del apellido. Además que he llegado a conocerla un poco más y no estoy tan seguro de todo lo que me has dicho sobre su conducta.

-¿Cómo?

\- Candice me ha demostrado que es una buena muchacha.

-No estaría tan segura Tía. Candy siempre suele dar sorpresas. Usted lo sabe bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Eliza extrajo de su bolso un sobre con una caligrafía perfecta cuyo escrito como destinatario: Candice White Ardlay, sin remitente externo- ¡Mire esto!- Era la carta proveniente de Nueva York y la Tía aún no entendía.

-Esa carta es de Candice, Eliza, no es bueno tomar la correspondencia de otras personas, no es la educación que se te ha dado en esta familia.

-Tía disculpe, pero, pero usted debe estar al tanto de lo que está pasando. ¿Ha visto?, va dirigido a Candy y esa letra es del muchacho aquel del colegio, lo sé porque le conozco bien, recuerde que le dije que estudiamos en el San Pablo. Seguramente se han estado escribiendo o peor aún viéndose y sus viajes han sido el pretexto para hacerlo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!... ¡No puedo creer lo que me dices Eliza!- dijo exasperada pasando un pañuelo por su rostro y a punto de una crisis que contuvo.

-Créalo, Candy no dejará de ser lo que es, por más educación que usted le dé, por más que se refine ella no dejará de ser una huérfana venida quien sabe de dónde. Criada en un hogar donde aprende todo tipo de cosas, Candy será siempre una...

-¡Basta!, por favor retírate. Déjame sola…- la carta en sus manos era víctima de su ira. Estaba arrugándola lentamente, mientras Eliza sonreía con satisfacción.

Continuara….

* * *

Agradezco sus comentarios.

notas de reflexión: Confieso que no sé qué hacer con Susanna. Es evidente y comprendo lo que Nagita pasó con este personaje, porque es el único impedimento para que los Rebeldes sean felices. Debió pensar mucho sobre este personaje que tuvo que matarla para acabar con ese obstaculo. si Susanna no hubiese sido la unica razon para ellos, habria vivido quizas conocido un nuevo amor y ya, pero no, pienso que Nagita hizo a una Susanna tan debil y dependiente una personalidad diferente a Candy.

En mi historia habra un elemento para separar a Terry de Susanna, es un giro de mi imaginación de lo que quizas seria en el caso de que se hubiesen casado y lo demás. Eso si, si Terry siempre fiel a sus sentimientos y a su amor por Candy. No me puedo imaginar un Terry cumpliéndole como esposo si sufrió tanto por ese amor. En mi historia prefiero suponer cualquier otra cosa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Situaciones**

* * *

Continuaba en el jardín observando las hojas mecerse con el viento y una ráfaga alborotaba su vestido. Cuando levantó su vista se llenó de emoción al ver quien se acercaba

-¿Albert?... ¡Albert!-Se escuchó desde el jardín. El auto con el emblema de los Ardlay conducido por el mismo se estacionaba en el interior de la mansión, el guapo y elegante Rubio descendia de este cuando Candy corrió como un chiquilla hasta él abrazándole con tanta alegría.

-Ja ja ja pequeña… ¡que hermoso recibimiento!

-¡Te había extrañado tanto Albert!- su semblante paso de la alegria a la tristeza- fueron muchos días sin verte.

-Yo también Candy, no te imaginas las veces que pensé que ya no estarías aquí. ¿Cómo están las cosas con la Tia?

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo!, lo antes posible Bert...

-¿Puedo buscarte luego en el jardin?

-Si lo prefieres puedo ir a tu despacho- él asintió y ella dispuesta a volver al jardin giró sobre sus pasos cuando

-¿Dónde crees que vas niña desvergonzada?- la fuerte, dura y seca voz de la Tía le erizó la piel y hasta a Albert le sorprendió y tenia puesto sus ojos en la anciana.

-¿Qué pasa Tía?- posicionaba sus brazos en gesto protector-¿por qué trata así a Candy?

-Estoy cansada de decirte William que tienes que hacer algo con esta muchachita, nos traerá vergüenza a la familia y no lo puedo permitir- La Rubia enfermera tenía sus ojos llorosos, no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué la tía decía todo eso?.

-Por favor… ¿podía explicarse?, pero no aquí…será mejor hacerlo en mi despacho.

Los tres iban en silencio. Candy con sus pensamientos alborotados y una punzada en su corazón. Había visto muchas veces a la Tía abuela furiosa, pero como ahora, no, ahora era muy diferente. Albert apretó sus manos transmitiéndole confianza y seguridad, ella dió una mirada fugaz.

-¡siéntense!- dijo tomando lugar una vez que Elroy quedo frente a él y Candy a su lado, la Rubia seguía confundida y levantó su vista topándose con la de la Tía- ¿y bien? ahora me puede decir ¿qué es lo que pasa?

La anciana sacó el sobre y se lo mostró a su sobrino.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es evidente William, una carta.

-Sé que es una carta, pero, pero es para Candy, ¿Qué hace usted con la correspondencia de Candy? Y, de esta forma- la Tia Elroy sintió un poco de pena delante de su sobrino. Tenía razón no era bien visto en una dama de sociedad portar la correspondencia de otra persona, pero según ella, el caso lo ameritaba, porque estar en riesgo la reputación de la Familia.

-Bien, como verás es una Carta de Nueva York y debo suponer que es de ese hombre que está casado.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que es de él? ¿Acaso la leyó?

-No, pero ¿Quién más puede escribirle a Candice si no es ese hombre?, sé muy bien lo de ellos. ¿Por qué esta niña tiene que estar recibiendo cartas suyas?. Sé muy bien que esa es su letra- la sorpresa de Candy se notaba en sus ojos, pues esa carta nunca estuvo en sus manos.

-¿Su letra? Bueno no sé de donde usted conoce esta letra, pero primeramente esta carta tiene que recibirla la persona a quien va dirigida….Toma Candy, esto te pertenece y disculpa a la Tia abuela- Candy abrió la carta para ver la letra y la firma luego la leeria con calma en su habitación - Tía Elroy, no sé si alguna vez le he dicho, pero Terry es nuestro amigo, no veo nada de malo que le escriba a Candy.

-Oh, Santo Dios...Sí, esta niña se debe burlar de nosotros en esos viajes que hace, ahora no sé qué pensar.

-¡Por favor Tía!-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Escúchame William, fuiste oídos sordos cuando te comenté los planes de matrimonio para Candy antes de partir…no sé qué esperas.

-No Tía, le reitero las mismas palabras de entonces... jamás haré eso….no puedo obligar a Candy a que se case sin amor. Es ella la que tiene que decidir con quién estar. No pretenda hacer lo mismo cuando quería comprometerla con Neal, no lo permití esa vez cuando aún era muy joven, menos ahora que es mayor y que es dueña de su vida y de sus sentimientos. No, no deseo que pase lo mismo que a mi hermana.

-Por lo visto entonces, seguirás solapando sus… ¿y tú? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Yo…-Candy tenía el alma en un hilo y sus palabras atoradas en su garganta- no...

-Hablaré con ella…a solas Tía….por favor….luego la buscaré.

-¡Esta bien!, solo espero que la hagas entrar en razón. No podemos permitir que siga teniendo contacto con ese hombre- se levantó y antes de salir vió de soslayo. Elroy desconocía el origen de Terry solo lo que Eliza y Neal se habían encargado de enmarañar, a Eliza no le convenía que supiera que era el hijo de un Duque, conocía bien a la vieja y lo que podría hacer por una buena posición.

-Albert, siento mucho hacerte pasar por todo esto…yo, he sido y sigo siendo una carga de problemas para ti….será mejor que me vaya….quiero regresar al hogar de Pony.

-¿Crees que es la mejor opción Candy?, podría decirte que está bien que lo hagas, no puedo detenerte, pero, ¿hacerlo cada vez que las cosas no están bien?

-¿Qué quieres que haga Albert, que me quede y acceda a lo que la Tía quiere?...no…me iría a cualquier lado, pero eso no….ya una vez viví esos días terribles cuando me quería someter a Neal, ahora no será así…eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-No le tomes importancia entiéndela…no quiero justificarla pero siempre ha sido la costumbre de hacer matrimonios convenientes, con eso no quiero decir que debas acceder no, no, aquí ahora cuentas tús sentimientos y mi postura como tu padre.

-Siempre me has conocido, desde siempre y entiendes mis sentimientos mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Annie...Albert no puedo imponerle mi presencia… no me puedo quedar aquí cuando espera que atienda a lo que ella quiere... ¿qué tipo será ese que no puede conseguir una mujer por sus propios medios? Seguramente será….un idiota.- respiro llena de fastidio- Y ahora ni mi correspondencia está segura.

-Es carta de Terry, ¿cierto?

-Sí, a ti no puedo ocultarte nada, Esa carta solo es la carta de un amigo que me cuenta sus cosas nada más. He de decirte que lo vi en Filadelfia,

-¿En Filadelfia?

-Nos encontramos por casualidad cuando con Debbie asistí a un evento en el Hotel de Filadelfia, conversamos, le comenté sobre la labor que estoy haciendo. Hay cosas que no te he podido contar , pero si puedo asegurarte que no….yo no soy una desvergonzada como ha dicho la tía Elroy

-No necesitas asegurarme nada pequeña, pero por favor ¡No te vayas ! Este es tu lugar….- Candy seguía insegura aún con miles de ideas en su mente...

* * *

Al dia siguiente Candy se preparaba para su viaje al Norte de Chicago como lo tenía planificado días atrás. Llevaba los programas de educación de los niños y el de alimentos, así como los puntos en lo que se empleaba el dinero, la cantidad de niños actuales etc. Tenía muchas expectativas en esa visita y procuraría obtener lo propuesto. El viaje fue agotador y caminaba con paso decidido hacia la dirección del pequeño hotel para descansar, luego visitaría al Señor Mackenzie. En su cabeza se entrejian tantas ideas y hablaría con las personas para la posibilidad de un evento de recaudación. Lo bueno que tenía el respaldo que el apellido Ardlay le otorgaba y lo aprovecharía para un bien.

* * *

Era una tarde gris y un poco de viento frio. Días atras trató de escribir otra carta, pero desisitió pensando en que podria traerle problemas. Recordó entonces que en la Terraza había dejado algunas hojas y la libretilla. Salió de la habitación, estaba solo y se escuchaba cada paso que daba en el silencio del lugar. Cuando llegó del Teatro no encontró a nadie, le pareció extraño, no habia ni una nota. Suspiró profundo y caminaba hasta el estudio donde tenía su piano y sus libros, todo lo que conformaba su mundo, un mundo que amaba, pero en el que faltaba ella. Con sus finos y largos dedos acarició el piano y recordó aquellos días en los que solía tocar para ella cuando repentinamente había resultado ser mentor. Esos momentos tampoco los podrá olvidar, hacerlo sería quitar parte de su vida, porque su vida empezó con ella. En su rostro una sonrisa apareció y se iluminaron sus ojos al recordar su voz cantarina y alegre e imaginarla correr por la hierba de aquella colina, de aquel colegio que vió nacer su amor. **_-¡Esos días jamás volverán!_** \- dijo mientras descubría las teclas de su piano y tocaba aquella canción de cuna que una vez dijo hacerla dormitar. De sus manos fluyeron sus notas y tocaban lo que en su corazón había, sus dedos se movían sutilmente, mientras sus parpados se mantenían cerrados con algunos mechones en su rostro. ¡Adorablemente bello!, La música era tan suave que lo sumergía en sus pensamientos, la sintió a su lado tal como aquellos momentos, sabía que era solo su imaginación y no quería dejar de sentir esa agradable sensación, no quería volver a la realidad. Seguía desplazando sus dedos por el piano y la música lo envolvió en una nube de recuerdos. Susanna había llegado, Larissa la dejó en la sala mientras iba en busca de sus medicamentos, Gladys tenía el dia libre. Escuchó las notas del piano e incrédula rodaba la silla, hacía mucho tiempo que Terry no tocaba el piano, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver para verificar que estuviese al menos limpio y ¿ahora?, ahora le sacaba las notas más hermosas que brotaban de su alma. Despacio en su silla se acercó hasta el lugar, la puerta estaba entreabierta y entonces pudo verlo, continuaba con sus párpados cerrados. A Susanna le dolió saber que Terry no compartía nada de sus gustos, no sabía que tocara tan bien el piano. No sabía de su familia, de sus Padres, no sabía nada, pero lo que más le dolió, fue ver que un par de leves lágrimas, como hilos finos que brillaban descendían sobre las mejillas del castaño ** _-¡Seguramente está pensando en ella!...en todo momento lo hace…. ¡Terry! ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo a quien ames? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo en quién pienses…? Este es y será el precio por tenerte a mi lado….el verte sufrir por amor, verte sufrir por ella…Candy, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser antes en su vida?-_** se retiró sigilosamente, totalmente desconcertada. Como si algo se había derrumbado dentro de ella.

-¿Pasa algo Susi? - preguntó la madre al verla con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

-¿Puedes llevarme al jardín?...no tengo fuerzas en mis manos y necesito respirar un poco- las lágrimas no lograron quedarse en su lugar y las limpio de inmediato.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Aunque pienso que el frio del jardín puede ser dañino.

-¡Déjame sola!, por favor quiero estar sola….yo te llamaré cuando sienta frio.

-¡Esta bien!, estaré al pendiente.

Su mirada se fijó en la malesa de hojas secas, las lágrimas no soportaron más el peso de su tristeza y entre la humedad de sus azules ojos observó hacia la ventana de esa habitación donde aún se encontraba.- _**Ni cuenta se ha dado que estoy aqui**_ \- pensó

* * *

Preparaba todo lo concerniente para su entrevista con Mackenzie. Estaba nerviosa pero decidida.- _Candy White Ardlay no le tiene miedo a nada_ \- se había dicho antes de salir, pues sus manos temblaban y no era de frio. Candy se expresaba bien y la seguridad con la que hablaba le ayudaba mucho aunado a su carisma y a su sensibilidad humana, y por decirlo de algún modo terminaba echándose al bolsillo a cualquiera.

-¡Me parece excelente todo Señorita Ardlay! El día que recibí su carta no le voy a negar que me sorprendiera mucho y no lo digo por la causa.

-¿se puede saber por qué Señor Mackenzie?

-Porque hacía algún tiempo que las damas de su familia no hacen este tipo de cosas y no lo digo porque sea algo malo al contrario, es de elogiar que una muchacha como usted se preocupe por un lugar como el orfelinato de esas señoras que son como unos ángeles para esos niños.

-¡Usted no se equivoca!, esas damas son unos verdaderos ángeles. No se imagina usted el empeño que ponen por cada niño que llega al hogar, la dedicación y el amor a todos ellos.

-¿Usted pasa tiempo allí?

-Sí, conozco ese lugar hace mucho tiempo, desde que era una niña.

-¡Ya veo, le comprendo entonces. Felicito a la Familia Ardlay por tener a alguien como usted…y no se preocupe por venir hasta acá…yo estaré enviando mi donativo todos los meses a la dirección del Hogar de Pony.

-¡Oh Dios!-¿De verdad Señor Mackenzie? es usted muy amable y generoso….Gracias. Ya verá que Dios le duplicará lo que tiene.

-¡le agradezco sus deseos!

* * *

Se dio el tiempo para visitar a su madre. Entre sus duros ensayos y el pasar el poco tiempo libre con Susanna no había podido verla.

-No sé cómo decirte hijo pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo mientras tomaban el té.

-¡Vamos Eleonor!, habla de una vez…no me gustan tus escenas de misterios.

-¡Terry!

-¡Esta bien!, disculpa madre.

-Hijo….ayer recibí una carta de tu Padre- El rostro del muchacho cambió totalmente a la ira. La noticia le cayó como patada en el hígado

-Ah, ¿si? pues que bien que se escriban.

-¡Por favor! Terry, tu Padre ha escrito para saber de tí.

-¿De mí?...¡No lo creo!

-Dice que en unos días estará en Nueva York

-Espero que te encargues de decirle que yo estoy bien y que ni se atreva a buscarme. Ya pasó el tiempo que en realidad debia saber de mi-No le gustaba para nada que su padre anduviera tan cerca de él preguntó- ¿Que buscará el Duque?¿Acaso tú le contaste algo?

-¿Yo?, no, bueno….

-Dime la verdad.

-Hace tiempo cuando me comunicaste sobre tu boda, yo, si, le comenté, pero….

-Te dije que no lo hicieras Eleonor, seguramente viene a hacerse el salvador…sabes que, no necesito nada de él…díselo.

-¡Lo sabe Terry! Dijo que te conocía tan bien que sería un desperdicio de tiempo hacerte entrar en razón, que eran tus decisiones y que las respetaría.

-¡Vaya!, el Duque por fin aprendió….Bueno, he de agradecer que hace mucho no se mete en mi vida, pero entonces….me intriga saber ¿A que ha venido? ¿Tú sabes?

-No, no me comentó sus motivos…sabes bien que no me diría nada, ustedes son muy reservados. Son tan idénticos hasta en esas cosas.

-No me gusta nada su visita. Dejar a su mujer y sus hijos para venir a América, algo importante ha de ser.

-¡Es posible!- le vio de soslayo- El quiere hablarte hijo-¡por favor hijo!, solo escúchalo.

-¡Demonios!...nada ….No tengo nada que hablar con el Duque.

* * *

La Tía abuela continuaba exasperada por lo que ella llamaba "mala conducta de Candice" seguía pensando en lo mismo sin quitar el dedo del renglón y ahora para acabar la situación empezaba a persuadir a su sobrino para que también buscara Esposa y continuar con el linaje del apellido Ardlay. Albert expuso sus puntos y el motivo del por qué por ahora no podía y no solo eso, no quería contraer todavía con ese tipo de responsabilidades. Si dado las circunstancias no tenía tiempo para pasar con Candy, sería el mismo modelo si tuviera una Esposa.

-¡Por favor Tía!, usted conoce bien mis prioridades ahora. No me es posible por lo pronto cuando ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mí mismo, ni para Candy.

-Pero hijo… ¡eso no es impedimento! Tienes más de 30 años y es momento de que asumas también el plantearte una familia.

-¡Perdone que le interrumpa!, no es de mí que quiere que hablemos, ¿no es así?. Usted esta empeñada en que Candy se case, pues vea ...No deseo que siga atormentando a Candy con lo mismo, no es necesario, pues le informo que Candy tiene un pretendiente.

-¿Cómo?- su cara era de sorpresa e un poco de indignación.

-Si, como lo ha escuchado Tía Elroy.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada ?

-Por temor, porque usted no deja de insistir en ese joven del que habla, que pienso que ni usted misma sabe quién es.

-¿Lo conocemos? ¿Es de buena familia? ¿Quién es?

\- ¡Espere por favor Tia!, vamos calmadamente, si, es de buena familia.

-Pues entonces, no podemos permitir que ese joven la pretenda sin que hable con nosotros, sin saber de donde viene y que hace.

-Ya ha hablado conmigo. Recuerde que soy quien responde por Candy- la anciana se molestó

-¡Lo sé! no necesitas recordármelo, pero sugiero brindar una comida para que sea presentado- a lo que Albert no pudo poner objeciones.

* * *

Estaba enardecido de saber que su Padre estaría pronto en Nueva York después de muchos años de no saber de él. Se debatía entre mil emociones, amaba a su padre, pero el sentimiento adverso que aun sentía era más fuerte que cualquier otro. Sabía que no iba a tolerar su visita, pero desconocía el momento y la hora que aparecería. Para aminorar su ira trato de llevar una buena platica con Susanna, pero fue imposible cuando todo acababa en reclamos y llantos. Cansado de lo mismo, sin salida en el laberinto en el que estaba. No deseaba que su padre apareciera con lo mismo de siempre que, aunque las cosas habian cambiado mucho, sabía que era algo que tenía que enfrentar.

La tarde cayó y ella se encontraba de nuevo en el jardín de la Residencia Ataviada en un hermoso vestido azul en su silla mientras sus ojos recorrian un libro. Era muy bueno que Susanna ocupara su tiempo haciendo algo productivo y leer lo era. Le había comunicado alguna vez sus deseos de escribir piezas musicales para Teatro. Terry desde la ventana del segundo piso la observaba, _¡Quizás habría sido todo distinto si tan solo me hubiese enamorado de ti!-_ pensó- ¡ _lo lamento tanto!, pero para que eso fuera posible Candy nunca habría existido en mi vida!...Candy... espero que no me olvides._

* * *

Candy trataba de mantenerse en sus actividades fuera de la mansión, Albert había acomodado una pequeña oficina en el consorcio Ardlay donde ella pudiera llevar a cabo sus gestiones, la Rubia estaba feliz, contaba con un lugar y no tenía que ver la cara de los hermanos Leagan que realmente eran un azote. Cuando supieron del pretendiente de Candy y que se ofrecería una invitación para ser presentado como su prometido como era de esperarse no estaban contentos y sonrientes.

-Candy, ¿estás segura de esto?, es decir un pretendiente es diferente a ser presentado como tu prometido.

-¡Albert!, quizás así la Tia deja de insistir. Ahora tengo un prometido.

-Solo espero que.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que las cosas no empeoren y que la Tia no empiece con fecha de matrimonio.

-Cuando eso suceda Debbie y yo terminamos con la farsa...no te preocupes Albert.

Elroy Ardlay miraba con agrado la presencia del joven, muy apuesto y de posición grata. Los Wartlon de Filadelfia, si, habia oido hablar de ellos. Pensaba que Candy haría un buen matrimonio con el Señor Debbie Wartlon y debía reconocerlo la muchacha tenia buen gusto. Estaban a la mesa todos vestidos elegantemente. Candy estaba preciosa. Neal no quitaba los ojos de encima, Eliza del invitado. Archie sorprendido y Annie feliz de que su amiga por fin hiciera su vida con un buen hombre.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí Señor Wartlon…. ¡Por favor tome asiento!

-Después de usted Señora Ardlay…el placer es todo mio.

-Le dije a mi sobrina que era imperante conocerlo.

-Sí, yo, había hablado con el Señor William sobre mis intenciones con su sobrina y bien, por el hecho desde que supe que era su Padre adoptivo me acerqué hasta él, pero usted tiene razón reitero mis intenciones con usted también- Candy estaba en silencio y nerviosa. En principio lo pensó mucho debido al conocimiento que tenia de los sentimientos de Debbie hacia ella, pero todo estaba dicho y Debbie con gusto aceptó reconociéndo y afirmando no haber problemas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene usted de conocer a mi sobrina? ¿sus intenciones son las más serias que un caballero tendría hacia una dama.

\- Tengo poco de conocer a Candice y es por eso que quiero que me permitan cortejarla y conocernos mejor...y por supuesto…que mis mayores deseos son las más serias, no lo dude, Señora Ardlay.

Después de la comida, La Tía los hizo pasar al salón de Té.

-Señor Wartlon- Eliza se acercaba hacia el hombre- Soy Eliza Leagan...¡Mucho gusto de conocerlo!- extendió una mano

-El gusto es mutuo. Había oido sobre su Familia son unos buenos empresarios en Filadelfia tienen un consorcio de hoteles

-Es verdad. y con respecto a mi prima...Bueno si que tiene suerte, mire conocer a un hombre tan…elegante como usted, sí que ha corrido con mucha suerte

-Creo que el que tiene suerte soy yo…Candice es una mujer bella, muy refinada y sobre todo generosa de un enorme corazón, que se merece toda mi admiración y mi amor.

-¿Se refiere a eso de las labores humanitarias? - levantó una ceja indignada

-Así mismo

-Sucede que Candy nunca dejará de ser lo que es…lo lleva en la sangre -Solo le daré un consejo…no se confié mucho de ella, le gusta engañar a los hombres. Los toma y luego los tira como basura- dijo en susurro.

-¿Cómo?

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Recuperando la libertad**

* * *

Era una mañana muy fría, llevaba consigo un abrigo, su bufanda y sus recuerdos. Salió de la Mansión en su auto, era temprano todavía y se detuvo en aquel lugar donde años atrás estuvieron sentados frente a frente, cuando ella ansiaba verlo llena de ilusiones y él con tantos planes que tenía a su llegada. Buscó exactamente el mismo lugar, donde fluyeron las palabras y ella le confesó que lo extrañaba. Cada palabra dicha, cada mirada los compenetraban el uno al otro, viendo cada uno sus almas. Recordar esos dias tan lejanos le hizo sonreír- **_¡Como deseo volver a verte Candy y sentirte otra vez! ¡Cuanto deseo volver a enredarme en tus cabellos!_**

Always On My Mind

Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

Se permitió tomar un café con toda la tranquilidad de pensar sin ser cuestionado de perderse en sus recuerdos sin ser observado. Minutos después emprendió su camino hacia el Teatro, el único lugar donde podia tener un poco de sosiego. Alli pasaba horas ensayando y algunas veces se quedaba más del tiempo en su camerino pensando y pensando. Era tan silencioso el lugar que podia escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Caminó hasta llegar a los espacios delanteros, el lugar de un espectador. Desde ese punto el escenario era un lugar magnifico, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, y en cada presentación solía apartarse, sentirse en soledad y entregarse totalmente al público que tanto respetaba. Miles de ideas revoloteaban en su mente: _**¡**_ A _ **lgún día seré el director de mi propio Teatro!**_ , la idea le apasionaba, se permitía soñar, no era malo y sonrió con la espiral de ideas y con un pensamiento constante: " ** _Candy por favor no me olvides"_**

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
to keep you satisfied, satisfied

Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

You were always on my mind  
You

* * *

Candy se sintió tentada en responder la misiva, pero al final desistió. Además, ¿Qué le iba a responder? hacerlo sería alimentar algo imposible y no, ella no haría que Terry torciera el camino que ya había trazado. Debbie se hizo de la adquisicón de un departamento en Chicago, con el fin de poder visitarla más a menudo y no dejar lugar a dudas.

-Debbie, en serio no necesitas estar en Chicago…de verdad, eso es demasiado, ¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo en Filadelfia?

-No te preocupes por eso Candy, es lo de menos. Si quieres que esto se encamine a lo deseas debe ser así, de lo contrario sospechará que es una mentira labrada.

-No, no, no…tampoco es necesario que vengas a mi oficina o a la mansión casi a diario.

-Candy….por favor escuchame y haz lo que te digo- tomó sus manos entre las suyas- me presté a esto consiente de todo, pero, quizás en un futuro te enamores de mí. Eres una mujer soltera y por lo que veo no quieres compromisos aún, eso lo respeto...

-Tú no entiendes Debbie….

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Que no quieres matrimonio por ahora?, está bien, no hay problemas, te daré el espacio y el tiempo, todo el tiempo que tú quieras, pero no dejes que me aleje de ti… ¡dejame ser tu amigo Candy!, conocerte y que me conozcas mejor…por favor.

No supo que contestar y no sabía ahora que era peor si escuchar a la Tía o a Debbie con sus declaraciones de amor. Candy había sido muy clara con él y como dicen: _**sobre advertencia, no hay engaños**_.

-No Debbie, no, no

-Oh ¿pelea de novios?- dijo con burla Neal quien los había observado de lejos- Wartlon, he de decirte que mi primita es muy difícil de controlar- Candy se molestó por su intromisión

-Neal, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión...Disculpa Debbie, pero siempre entra donde no le llaman, ¿verdad Neal?

Haciendo oidos sordos al comentario de la Rubia- Y siempre ha sido la discordia entre todos los miembros varones de la Familia Ardlay.

-No, solo tenemos diferencias de opiniones- contestó Wartlon.

-¿Diferencia de opiniones?…¡lo dicho!...así empieza y luego no hay vuelta atrás - Wartlon no tenía idea a que se refería.

* * *

Entrada las 9 de la mañana el portero que vigilaba la mansión Granchester divisaba un elegante auto que se estacionaba justo frente a sus ojos. Se sorprendió de ver a un hombre muy elegante descender y acercarse al portón, un hombre de cabello blanco solicitando hablar con el Señor de la Casa. Peter observaba detenidamente los movimientos del visitante, le parecían muy conocidos en otra persona que en ese momento no recordaba.

-¿Le dijo quién es Señor peter?

-Es...bueno, es un señor muy elegante y de gestos muy finos, pero, me dijo su nombre y disculpe Señora...ya no recuerdo.

-No puede ser, como pueden contratar gente que no sirve para nada…por favor retírese.

-¡con su permiso Señora!

-Mamá, calma solo fue un olvido sin importancia…¡vamos a ver de quien se trata!.

-Sí, tú espera aqui, ya saldremos de duda…enseguida regreso hija...- Mientras caminaba se preguntaba quien sería ese elegante hombre que les buscaba . - ¿Es usted quien busca al Señor….?- se detuvo de repente ante la presencia del hombre -al Señor… Granchester?

-Sí, Señora…. ¿?

-Larissa Marlowe, la madre de la Dueña de esta Casa.

-Señora Marlowe, me gustaría decir que me da gusto conocerla, pero no es tal el caso.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Se encuentra Terence Granchester?- sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba, la visita era para hablar con ese par de arpías manipuladoras.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted? ¿Para qué busca a mi yerno?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Usted crea que debo hacerlo?..No me ha dicho para que busca a Terence.

-…He decidido esperarlo, pero aprovecharé el momento de hablar con usted y su hija.

-No lo conozco y no puedo dejarlo pasar. No me ha dicho su nombre siquiera… ¡Lo siento!

-Richard Granchester- soltó de una vez- Soy el padre de Terence.

-¿El Padre…de Terence?- abrió sus ojos tan grandes de la sorpresa, de tener frente a ella al Padre de Terry.

-¿Ahora si me dejará pasar?

-Yo...perdoneme Señor, como ustes sabe no, no se puede dejar entrar gente desconocida, pero pase, pase, por favor...-Lo llevo al interior de la casa y Susanna también quedo sorprendida.

-¡Siéntese por favor!, Susi, él es…el padre de tu esposo- su rostro se iluminaba bajo la luz tenue del interior

\- No sabía que Terry….nada, no es nada.

-¿Desea tomar algo Señor Granchester?, ¿Te, café o ...?

-No, así estoy bien.

Larissa tomo asiento al lado de su hija, era la segunda ocasión que le hablaba con dureza y desagrado-¿A que ha venido señor Granchester?

-Iré directo al asunto, nunca he sido hombre de tantos rodeos y sepa usted que detesto la gente aprovechadora. La gente que toma ventaja del dolor de los demás… ¿me entiende?

-No…no entiendo sus palabras- mintió y apartó su mirada del hombre.

-Difiero con usted, sé que entiende perfectamente lo que quiero decir - se levantó con un semblante muy serio- hace muchos años Terry dejó la casa a la que pertenece por buscar su sueño de ser Actor, yo, dejé que lo hiciera, no lo busqué y con eso demostré que respeto sus decisiones, pero no así la enorme tontería que ha hecho ahora.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Al matrimonio con su hija obviamente Señora…sé las condiciones en las que se casó mi hijo, la presión constante a la que se sometió, yo me dí cuenta de todo eso, pero no interferí en esos asuntos por lo que le expliqué anteriormente, si, aunque mi hijo se fue, he seguido cada paso que da y estoy enterado de lo que paso con usted- su mirada fue para Susanna- se aprovecharon de un muchacho, lo manipularon a su antojo para que le cumpliera el capricho a su hija de casarse con él.

-¡No es un capricho sepa usted!, mi hija lo ama y expuso su vida por la de su hijo. No le permito que hable así de mi hija, usted podrá ser el padre de Terence, pero….

-A mi usted no me dice lo que tengo que decir, esa es la verdad, ¿cómo es posible que diga amarlo, cuando lo hace sentir culpable por su desgracia?...eso no es amor que lo sé bien, por favor...inmediatamente puedo acabar con esta farsa de matrimonio.

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!, su hijo es mayor de edad y como tal se casó con Susi.

-¡Yo amo a su hijo Señor!- dijo Susanna- y está siendo muy cruel.

-No más de lo que ustedes han sido con mi hijo. Les parece poco a todo lo que le han sometido. Todavía era muy joven cuando usted lo presionaba para casarse con su hija.

-Su hijo ya no es un niño….él sabe lo que hace…nosotras no lo hemos obligado a nada. Usted no puede venir aquí y decir que…lo hemos sometido.

-¿Me cree tonto? Conozco a mi hijo …no me obliguen a hacerle pasar un mal momento. Debería meterlas presa...

-¿Usted meternos presa?- se levantó como empujada por un resorte- no sé qué se ha creído para pretender hacerlo, eso no es prueba suficiente para que usted lo haga. Se le olvida que mi Susi arriesgó su vida para salvarlo…. A estas alturas su hijo habría sufrido los daños que mi pobre hija o peor aún, estuviese muerto Señor Granchester.

-¿Y esa es la manera de cobrárselo?, entonces, ¿Dónde esta su gesto noble Señorita?

-Yo...

-¿No se ha puesto a pensar Señora que su hija también sufre por el desamor de mi hijo?, porque estoy seguro que mi hijo no la ama y usted tan solo esta obsesionada

-Señor, por favor….- dijo Susanna al borde de sus lágrimas-¡Basta!, ¡Basta ya!

-No claro que no lo ha pensado, ¿no le importa su hija?, pues a mí sí me importa el mío, así que les diré quién soy y de lo que puedo ser capaz por la felicidad de Terence…Soy Richard Duque de Granchester y tengo el poder de deshacer su matrimonio tan rapido que ni se darian cuenta.

-¿Un Duque?- pregunto Larissa abriendo sus ojos al saber que su hija había emparentado con el hijo de un Duque. Ahora entendía muchas cosas que en el muchacho veía.

-Tengo muchas influencias y no desearía que ustedes estén bajo el peso de estas, así que quisiera saber que dejaran en paz a mi hijo.

-No, no es justo lo que pretende hacer Señor, Terry tiene que estar conmigo.

-… A su hija no le faltara nada. Aunque ustedes no lo crean, de verdad que les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi hijo, eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar y pienso que no me alcanzaría la vida para hacerlo, pero si es por el dinero les daré el suficiente para vivir el resto de sus dias, sin que mi hijo se siga sacrificando.

Llegaba y desde la distancia observó el auto negro estacionado, imaginó que sería su Padre, si, seguramente, pero no tenía ningún emblema que lo identificara.

-¿Tú?...-preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-¡Terry!

-Terry, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tu Padre era un Duque?- la pregunta de Susanna le molestó y la sangre sintió subirsele a la cabeza.

-No es algo de lo que quiero hablar ahora y si me permiten, debo retirarme- caminó tan rapido hacia el exterior de la Casa siendo alcanzado por su Padre.

-¡Espera hijo!- Necesito hablar contigo.

-No, no.

-¡Por favor hijo solo escúchame! y si después de eso no deseas saber nada más me retiro- la intensidad en las palabras del Duque le hicieron un doblegarse un poco.

Bajando sus hombros en un gesto cansado dijo - Está bien, lo haré solo por mi madre…solo por ella, si por mi fuera, no le permitiría siquiera me dirija la palabra- dijo de soslayo al interior de la casa donde permanecian las mujeres.

-¡Entiendo!

-¡Vamos a mi despacho!, alli podemos hablar sin interrupciones- el Duque asintió- Desde este momento le reitero que no permitiré que interfiera en mis asuntos- Las mujeres continuaban alli, de pie y en silencio, con el alma en hilo, con temor y con ira...-¿y bien? ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de lo que tanto le urge hablar?- sirvió un par de copas de Wiski ofreciéndo una al Duque.

-Iré directo al asunto…. Hace algún tiempo supe de tu matrimonio y también sé la situación en que lo hiciste.

-Eso… no es asunto suyo.

-Terence, terminaste haciendo lo que tantas veces me repudiaste. Obedeciendo a un deber y no a tu corazón ¿Dónde quedó el amor por aquella niña?Candice creo que es su nombre? -Es una niña maravillosa y el poco tiempo que la ví, supe que te queria mucho...-Terry se levantó de inmediato de su lugar con sus puños apretados pensando en lo que acababa de decirle-¡Espera!, siéntate y escúchame….no he venido a echarte en cara nada, no estoy en posición y soy el menos indicado, más bien he venido a ayudarte hijo… Bien puedo hacerlo haciendo uso de mis influencias sin consultarte nada, pero no, no voy a tomarme esas atribuciones si es que ustedes se aman.

-Ayudarme…-sonrió con cinismo-¿Ayudarme en qué?, no necesito que me ayude en nada, ahora no necesito nada de usted. El tiempo pasó Duque.

-¡Deja que lo haga!, deja resarcir el daño que te hice…tantos dias de soledad y de abandono, puedo ayudarte a que te divorcies de esa muchacha en poco tiempo- vió de inmediato al Duque- Si Terence, si tú quieres, pero si me dices que todo lo que he dicho es totalmente equivocado y que te has enamorado de ella, entonces le daré el lugar que le corresponde como mi nuera y será reconocida con todo lo que merece ¿entiendes?, no puedes negarle la posibilidad que tenga lo que como tu esposa le corresponde. Cuando tu madre me dijo la tontería que pensabas hacer, sabía que todo lo que te dijera no sería escuchado y tu rebeldía jugaría en mi contra, por lo que entonces quise dejar pasar el tiempo y estoy consiente que el tiempo ha pasado por lo que debo decirte algo muy claro que espero me contestes con toda la sinceridad…. Si esa muchacha ha sido tu mujer, puede ser posible que este esperando...

-No…No Duque, en eso soy muy diferente a ti- dijo con sorna y una bofetada con guante blanco que al mayor hizo bajar su mirada

-Son situaciones diferentes… pero, no voy a discutir eso contigo.

-Le diré algo más, aunque la amara no lo permitiría que se meta en nuestras vidas, nosotros no somos objetos suyos Duque y no aceptaría por ningun motivo un solo centavo de usted, en lo absoluto.- Yo me encargó de eso...salvó mi vida y me corresponde velar por ella ¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaré que intervenga? Usted solo quiere limpiar su conciencia conmigo.

\- ….-Quizás, pero también quiero tu felicidad, si yo no pude conseguirla, al menos hazlo tú- las palabras del Duque le sorprendieron- si, es verdad que quiero enmendar mis errores y también que puedas estar con la mujer que amas verdaderamente. Si tú quieres puedo encargarme de eso.

-No, no es necesario…yo puedo arreglar mi vida. No necesito su ayuda.

-¡Deja tu orgullo a un lado! Deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso!, no quieres este matrimonio y …..sabes que puedo deshacerlo.

* * *

 _-¡Terry! ¡Estás aquí!, pensé que…ya no volvería a verte..._

 _-¡Susanna!, yo…perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero me he dado cuenta que te amo._

 _-¡Terry!...mi amor…yo sabía que te darías cuenta tarde temprano, por eso no desistí, porque en el fondo estaba segura que me amabas. Terry, yo también te amo- se acercó hasta ella bajando su rostro para fundirse en un beso profundo y apasionado._

 _-Quiero resarcir mi indiferencia, estaba ciego soñando en un amor iluso, un amor que en realidad solo fue una obsesión en mi. Contigo Susanna, contigo es el amor de verdad y ahora...¡Dame tu mano!- saco un anillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo colocó en su anular izquierdo haciendo lo mismo para él._

 _-¿Y esto?_

 _-Nuestros anillos de matrimonio. Pronto nos casaremos por la iglesia- abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y emoción- Es una promesa._

 _-¿Si?, ¿me estás hablando en serio?_

 _-Como nunca antes en mi vida, mi amor. Ahora cumpliré con lo que me corresponde…. ¡Eres mi esposa y te necesito!...Necesito todas esas noches y te compensaré por mi abandono._

 _-¡Terry!, mi amor_

Abrió sus ojos bruscamente que le dolió su cabeza llevando sus manos a su cuello- ¡Oh por Dios!...Solo ha sido un sueño, un sueño tan hermoso que no hubiese querido despertar.

Susanna no podía aceptarlo. Terry nuevamente le hablaba de divorcio y en sus ojos había decisión ¿Qué podía hacer ella ahora? ¿Debería dejarlo ir para siempre? Ya no tendría ningún derecho sobre él y no sabía si continuaría en casa…Probablemente, pero sabía que en cualquier momento buscaría a Candy y habría perdido su amor para siempre. ¿Perder su amor para siempre?, en realidad nunca lo tuvo así que nunca le perteneció. Recordó el drama que le puso plagado de amenazas y chantajes que obviamente no pensaba hacer, pero era la forma de retenerlo. En realidad Susanna nunca ha pensado en suicidarse, lo de ella ha sido un parapeto desde su accidente en el hospital para llamar la atención de Terry logrando así su cometido y la separación inminente de ellos. Era obvio que al enterarse de la llegada de Candy aquella vez, sabiéndola dueña de los pensamientos y deseos de Terry, su ira y frustración creció más aún al ver que él insistía en hacerla llegar a Nueva York, saber que ella podía ser feliz con él, mientras sus días la consumirían postrada en una silla de ruedas, aguantando su inmovilidad toda la vida, su chanteje de ser un impedimento mientras ella viviera, fue la manera de hacerlos sentir mal hasta el punto de lanzar la culpabilidad en ambos si lograra su cometido.

 **Inicio flash Back**

-¡Terry!... si sales por esa puerta te juro que serás el responsable de mi muerte.

-Por favor Susanna esta situación no nos lleva a ningún lado. Te he prometido que no te abandonaré- dijo tomándola de los hombres mientras ella fijo su mirada en el azul de Terry.

-Tú no entiendes, no…. ¡quédate conmigo!. Sé que no puedes esperar mucho de mí, pero...

-Para mí, tú serás una persona muy importante, me salvaste la vida Susanna y eso no se me olvida. Sé que eres una mujer muy inteligente que estoy seguro no harás nada que te dañe y sobre todo que haga sufrir a tu madre. No hagas que toda la admiración que siento por ti desaparezca.

-¡Terry! veo que estas decidido, pero te estaré esperando mi amor, siempre te estaré esperando...sé que volverás a mí.

-Aunque Candy siga sin querer saber de mí, no puedo volver a ti de la manera que tú quieres…. ¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Vete!, aqui estaré.

 **Fin flas back**

Se enderezó en su cama, estaba abatida y derrotada. Cansada de escucharle:- ** _"Estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, pero no te puedo amar"_** \- Ahora tendré….No quiero que se vaya, al menos estando aquí siento que tengo un poco de él, en mi pobre imaginación pienso que si no se va es porque me ama… ¡Que ilusa soy!, Terry jamás me va a amar y solo estoy arruinando su vida. Tengo su presencia, sus ojos que me miran, su voz y sus manos, sus manos - lloraba, pero estaba serena- ...Dios, no tengo nada de él y ella lo tendrá todo, todo.

* * *

Un nuevo viaje en puerta. Pudo haber desistido, pero no iba permitir que sus problemas personales interfieran en sus metas. La visita que le hubo hecho al Señor Mackenzie aparte de obtener un buen donativo que sería recibido mensualmente le fue referido un socio de la Ciudad de Nueva York, su nombre Eddard Barheton quien había recibido una carta de Mackenzie anunciando la visita de La Señorita Candice White Ardlay con la descripción del motivo de la misma. El Señor Barheton siempre le ha gustado participar en ese tipo de colaboración y por lo tanto Mackenzie habia pensando en él, la misia enviada fue respondida a la brevedad posible.

-No Debbie, no es necesario que me acompañes... te aseguro que no tendré ningún problema. Recuerda que no es la primera vez que viajo sola, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, será peor si la Tía se entera que tú me acompañas. Allí si pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Hablaré con ella y le haré saber que soy un caballero y sé respetar a una dama.

-¡no!, ¿No crees que estas tomando esto muy en serio? Debbie, escúchame, es solo un plan, he dicho que no tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué discutes con tu prometido Candice?- la fuerte voz la hizo estremecer ¿Algún problema con Candice Señor Wartlon?

-No, no estamos discutiendo Tía abuela, es solo que….yo…

-Señora Elroy, Candice irá a Nueva York a hacer su labor acostumbraro y me he ofrecido acompañarla, sé que no es propio, pero le garantizo mantener mi distancia y así cuidar de ella en vista que el Señor Ardlay no ha regresado de su viaje- Candy le recriminó con la mirada.

Nueva York – pensó- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Candice? a mí me parece muy buena idea la del señor Wartlon

-pero es que...

-Candice, La servidumbre de la mansión Ardlay estará al pendiente de ti. La compañia de tu prometido es imperante en vista de que visitarás a alguien que no conoces, uno nunca sabe con qué tipo de personas se encontrará.

¡No puede ser!- pensó exasperada -Tía Abuela será un par días únicamente- Tenía planificada su estadía en un pequeño hotel.

-No importa…una Ardlay no puede andar buscando "hoteles baratos" cuando tiene su propia casa- Definitivamente Candy sentía que su paciencia se estaba acabando.

* * *

Terry arreglaba un pequeño equipaje en el que depositó un poco de ropa. Haría ese viaje del que esperaba regresar con su corazón repleto de sueños

En la compañía había dejado las cosas en orden, un permiso de un par de días no se le podía negar al mejor actor de la ciudad. Todavía estaba el invierno y el frio en su corazón se disipaba con la idea de volver a verla. El tren partía con el destino trazado, le arrancaría a la vida la última oportunidad para ser feliz.

El viento soplaba y las hojas de los arboles caían dejando al descubierto la desnudez. Así como algunos que se llenaban del verdor y la frescura de la triste estación. Era un viaje largo. Permanecía en su lugar mientras su mente se sumía a los tristes y viejos recuerdos,

I broke my heart  
Fought every gain  
To taste the sweet  
I face the pain  
I rise and fall  
Yet through it all  
This much remains

fueron días muy duros y cada día vivido su corazón era expuesto en carne viva a la cruda frialdad de la soledad y el abandono, cuando se hundió en la desesperanza, cuando no encontraba la salida y su amor por ella era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, cuando todos sus esfuerzos eran por ella, sus sueños, sus anhelos que, inevitablemente se vió obligado a dejarlos junto con todos los planes que había forjado, una vida a su lado, una familia, todo eso se vieron derrumbados como un castillo por el viento, como un huracán que arrasa con todo y no deja nada, absolutamente nada, tan solo el vacío y el llanto por lo perdido.

I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity

Recordó aquel beso robado, el ímpetu de su adolescencia y los deseos por sentir los labios de quien le había robado el corazón. Los recientes momentos que pasaron y las palabras- sonrió y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al dia siguiente La idea de que fuera acompañada por Debbie le seguía molestando. En el auto se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar a la estación había mucho ruido, el sonido de motores y mucha, mucha gente esperando la misma hora de la salida en el tren de las 6:30am.

-Insisto en que no es necesario que viajes conmigo Debbie, aún estas a tiempo de desistir. Tienes tu trabajo y pienso que…deberias regresar...

-Di mi palabra a la Señora Elroy que te cuidaría.

-¡Por favor!, no necesito que nadie me cuide. Solo voy por un par de días….llegamos mañana temprano, hago mis diligencias y parto al dia siguiente. Esto no es un viaje de placer- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

¡Mira! El tren que viene de Nueva York ha llegado. -¡Vamos Candy!, ya deja de estar enojada…. apresúrate que ya están tomando los lugares.

no tenía caso, el viaje seria largo y al menos tendría con quien hablar. Una vez que dieron la vuelta, un hombre de cabellos castaños bajaba del tren que en esos momentos había arribado.

* * *

El taxi lo condujo a un pequeño hotel donde pasaría los días que necesitaba para hablarle y explicarle la situación. Se presentó con discreción para no ser molestado por nadie que pudiera darse cuenta que alli se encontraba. La encargada puso cara de tonta cuando al registrar el nombre de ese bello hombre que le vió a la cara y cuyos ojos azules brillantes le sonreían mientras ella le miraba con suspicacia. Puso su maleta y se dió un baño, luego de arreglarse pidió otro taxi entregando la direccion conocida.

-Buen dia Señor, ¿puede decirle al Señor Ardlay que Terence Graham le busca? Soy su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho, el Señor William no se encuentra, él está en sus viajes de negocios y se desconoce cuando volverá.

\- ¡No puede ser!- dijo con fastidio- ¿Y la Señorita Candice está?

-No, tampoco esta Señor, pero si le urge, puedo llamarle a la Señora Elroy.

-No, yo vendré después, no es necesario...

-¡Samuel! ¿Quién es?- la dura voz retumbó hasta la entrada.

\- Señora Elroy, el caballero aqui presente dice que es amigo del Señor William y ha venido a verlo o a la señorita Candice, le he informado que ninguno de los dos se encuentran.

-Señora Ardlay es un honor- dijo besando el dorso de su mano. Gesto que le agrado a la anciana- Mi nombre es Terence Graham. No se si usted ha oido hablar de mi

-He oido hablar de usted, claro que sí y no precisamente por ser el amigo de William... sé muy bien que usted es el actor de Nueva York, ¿cierto?-Mi sobrino William no está y con respecto a mi sobrina Candice desde ahora le comunico que no la busque más. No está bien visto que un hombre casado busque a una señorita soltera y más aún que le envié cartas. ¿Qué quiere usted? ¿Dejar entredicho su reputación? Sepa usted que es una Ardlay y no vamos a permitir que nuestro apellido se enlode.

-Yo...Señora….déjeme que le explique….

-No, no tiene que explicarme nada….debe respetar a mi sobrina, más ahora, que está comprometida. Entienda usted desde este momento que no permitiré que arrastre al fango a mi sobrina. Ella se casará pronto con su prometido y no quiero que nadie interfiera- las palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría y su expresión se congeló.

-¿Candice está comprometida?-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿Acaso no le respondió su carta?, entonces que mal amigos son. Pregúntele a William. Él ha dado su autorización…usted no tiene nada que buscar aquí. Ni siquiera como amigo lo quiero cerca de ella...vaya y cuide de su esposa que tanto lo necesita.

-Usted no tiene que decirme lo que tengo que hacer...¡con su permiso Señora Ardlay! Siento mucho haberla molestado!

Terry sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Candy estaba comprometida y su amigo había aceptado ese noviazgo. Se sintió traicionado y dolido. ¿Qué podía hacer?, candy tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida, así se lo había pedido, pero ¿y las palabras que le dijo en Filadelfia? ¿Dónde quedaron? …¿Dónde quedaron los furtivos momentos que pasaron el último dia que se vieron?¿Por qué no decirle sobre su compromiso?, habría sido mejor, de esa forma no haber hecho el ridiculo. Necesitaba ver a Albert, pero ¿Dónde buscarlo?

Giró sobre sus pasos y empezó a caminar lleno de confusiones - ¡No puede ser que Candy se haya comprometido!... ¿Acaso estás olvidándome pecosa?, sé que no tengo derecho a decirte que me esperaras, debí entender que algun dia tendrías que buscar tu felicidad, pero ¿será que al fin conseguiste ser feliz?,¿Dejaste de amarme Candy?...¡Dios!, me voy a volver loco...- su corazón sangraba como mil estocadas golpearon su ser y sentía de nuevo hundirse en el abismo.

El empleado ajeno a la conversación observó desde la distancia el gesto de pesadumbre y desilusión en el muchacho, conociendo a la Señora Ardlay era seguro que no le dijo nada. Esperó que la vieja se retirara y con paso sigiloso se acercó hasta él que aún se encontraba cerca , perdido en sus pensamientos- Joven disculpe... No sé si hago bien, pero siendo usted amigo del Señor y de la Señorita Candice le diré que ella viaja a Nueva York ahora mismo y vendrá en dos dias. Le digo para que entonces regrese- Terry pensó que el empleado había sido mucho mas agradable que la gran Matriarca Ardlay.

-¿Nueva York?...gracias.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

veremos como se desenvuelve esta vaina.

Canción elvis p.


	11. Chapter 11

**El dolor de una supuesta traición**.

* * *

Había llegado con muchas esperanzas y regresaba con desilusiones. La noticia sobre el compromiso de Candy le había golpeado con tanta fuerza que todavía se sentía aturdido. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando subió al tren ansiando que volará tan rápido como fuera posible, talvez la encontrara, no, era en vano, no era posible, llevaba muchas horas de viaje que ya no la alcanzaría. En su lugar en el tren se hacía acompañar de otro joven con aspecto sombrío, quizás de un peor semblante que el suyo. No le importó, total su personalidad esquiva e introvertida era la barrera perfecta en esos momentos, huraño desde su nacimiento, que el entablar plática con alguien no era su fuerte, si por él fuera habría viajado absolutamente solo. Pese a todo lo sucedido Terry había dejado de ser aquel niño avasallado y había aprendido a soportar los embates de la vida, cada golpe sufrido ahora lo soportaría con dureza. Su rebeldía seguía estando y su arrogancia y demás continuaban en su mismo lugar. El libro en sus manos ayudaría quizás a aplacar un poco la ira y la frustración que cargaba a cuestas, lo mantendría ocupado y de paso el sujeto al frente con mirada suspicaz entendería que no quería ser interrumpido.

-¡Siento mucho molestarle!- dijo de improviso, Terry dejó a un lado su libro

-¿Disculpe?

-Que siento mucho interrumpir su lectura, pero ¿cree usted que vale la pena encerrarse en sí mismo?

el castaño volvió su mirada con gesto reprobatorio ¿quién era ese metiche para opinar sobre él?- pensó- sea lo que sea lo que le esté pasando, no lo haga.

-No sé de qué habla... Señor…y si me disculpa trato de leer un libro.

\- ¡Lo sé!, pero también he visto como no ha podido concentrarse en su lectura. Lo he observado por largo rato.

-¿y?...

-Soy Lorenzo Giardi de la Ciudad de Florencia…Psicólogo... no tengo idea de lo que pasa en su vida, pero no es bueno que se encierre. Un consejo escuche.

-¡Me va disculpar si resulto grosero!, pero ¡No pretenderá que le cuente a un desconocido mi vida!...muchas gracias.

-¡Esta bien! Solo trataba de hacer un poco de plática y hacer llevadero estas horas que nos faltan de camino- El médico volvía su vista a la ventana y sonreía al sentir la brisa vespertina. El castaño recapacitó que había sido muy poco amistoso con el Médico.

-Soy Terence Graham, actor de la Compañía Stratford en Nueva York. Soy inglés y siento haberme comportado de mala manera.

-Creo haber escuchado su nombre en algún lugar, pero que ahora no lo recuerdo...bueno no importa y no se preocupe que todo en la vida tiene solución excepto la muerte, esa es inevitable y sin embargo aprendemos a vivir con esa situación. Nos lamentamos en años y luego el dolor se va desvaneciendo-Terry asintió mirando a su interlocutor.

-Tiene usted razón. La vida es tan corta que no logramos apreciar las cosas maravillosas que tiene- dicho esto Terry le sonrió débilmente y se volvió a su libro. El italiano tan solo se encogió de hombros entendiendo de nuevo su gesto. Salió de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire, se sentía cansado pues llevaría casi dos días viajando, mientras Lorenzo leía un enorme libro sobre conceptos humanos y comportamiento, regresaba cansado y dormiría en el sofá cama dispuesto a cada viajante.

Candy y Debbie habían arribado a Nueva York. En cuanto pusiera un pie en la mansión se encargaría de la visita al Señor Barheton y sin dar un respiro regresaría de nuevo a Chicago. Quería ver a Terry de forma discreta, aunque sea solo para saludarle, pero desistió, si lo viera no iba a contener los deseos de lanzarse a sus brazos y no, no era lo que debía hacer.

-Bueno, hemos llegado a la mansión Debbie... No vengo seguido, es más creo que han sido dos o tres veces.

-¡Que hermosa Residencia! La única que conocía hasta el momento es la de Chicago, pero esta no lo hace ningún menos.

-¡Pasa! , todavía estas a tiempo de que busques un hotel. ¡No es necesario que me acompañes!...de verdad... la cita con el Señor Eddard es a las 3 de la tarde. Tengo tiempo y quiero descansar un rato. La Tía dijo que, podrías quedarte en la mansión, en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, así que tú decides sobre eso.

-Es verdad, pero no quise dar molestias...

-¿Crees que la Tía lo vió así?... ¡Te equivocas!...mínimo te pidió que tengas respeto como el caballero que eres! ¡Con la cantidad de sirvientes!

-Sí, en efecto eso me dijo...pero sabes bien que es porque no conoce nuestra situación real.

-Bien, el chofer nos llevará hasta el lugar acordado con el Señor Eddard.

-¡No es necesario un Chofer!, yo puedo llevarte.

-Sí, me parece...así no molestamos a los demás...entonces solo haré que lo preparen y te aviso. Llamaré a Ruth para que te acomodes en uno de los cuartos y descanses un rato

Minutos después degustaron de una rica merienda, el desayuno había sido muy poco. La hora llegó e iban en uno de los vehículos que transitaban por la calles de Nueva York. Candy iba sumida en sus pensamientos recordando muchas cosas. La ciudad que le traía viejos y memorables recuerdos.

-¡Mira Candy!, estamos muy cerca del Teatro de la Compañía Strafford- el corazón de Candy se encogió de tan solo saber que podía bajar de ese auto, buscarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Ese hombre que había vuelto a aparecer en su vida después de tantos años, seguía moviendo su alma y agitando su corazón. Seguía estando allí, en cada fibra de su ser, ese hombre que sintió de nuevo ser suyo, cuando en Filadelfia el tiempo que compartieron juntos fue único y especial, pero la realidad era que no le pertenecía, no era suyo, si no de otra. No, no podía acercarse.

-Sí, ese es el Teatro- giró su rostro para ver un poco en el interior, pero sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de Terry y Aurora. Sus verdes ojos se quedaron fijos en ellos. Aurora a su lado le tomaba un brazo e iba sonriente. El castaño iba cubierto con su bufanda. Su semblante cambio drásticamente de la sorpresa a la rabia.

-¿Candy?- sumergida en la visión anterior no escuchaba-... ¿Cómo es posible?- pensó molesta.

-¿Candy? Candy… ¿estás en otro mundo? te hablo y no me escuchas

-¿Eh?, si… discúlpame Debbie, que me distraje…viendo el….

-¡El Teatro!

-Sí, eso mismo…el Teatro.

-Nos hacen falta como cinco calles para llegar a Mackenzie & Asociados.

-¿Si?, Bueno, en realidad no conozco en lo absoluto...gracias Debbie

-¿Ya ves que si ha sido bueno que viniera contigo?, Candy solo quiero cuidarte.

-Gracias -De nuevo vió en dirección al Teatro y la imagen de ellos había desaparecido.

-¿Pasa algo Candy? Te noto muy pensativa y hasta preocupada.

-No, es solo que…estoy un poco nerviosa, siempre me pasa cuando me entrevisto con un nuevo benefactor…tú sabes las palabras que tengo que decir para convencerlo.

-Tengo entendido que no necesitas convencer al Señor Eddard, recuerdo me dijiste que él sabe de tu visita y el propósito.

-Sí es verdad, pero siempre me pasan estas cosas, soy muy despistada y bien, ¿tú me esperarás aquí?... no tardaré.

-Entraré contigo, pero no a la oficina del Señor Eddard….no te voy a poner más nerviosa Candy- acaparó sus manos, las que ella quitó simulando prisa.

-¡Debo entrar Debbie, hasta luego!

Mientras subía cada peldaño del edificio pensaba en la cercanía de esa actriz con Terry. Indudablemente que esa mujer estaba enamorada, lo había intuido desde su viaje a filadelfia y no es para menos, Terry seguía siendo tan apuesto y varonil que cualquier mujer lo desearía y, aunque muchas veces escuchaba en los medios o en cotilleos que los actores y actrices llevaban una vida desenfrenada y libertina, llena de vicios y demás, confiaba en que el castaño no haría nada que pusiera en juego la estabilidad mental física de Susanna. – ¡No debería importarte eso Candy, tú no tienes que ver nada allí. No eres tú quien debería sentir celos...Recuerda que lo dejaste y él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera- una vocecilla en su interior le amartillaba su conciencia y eso es lo cualquier persona le pudiera decir- No, él no puede hacer eso, él, siempre ha sido un caballero- se respondió y la vocecilla continuó- ¡No te engañes, es un hombre al fin!

 **Inicio Flash back**

Terry había llegado antes de mediodía a la estación. Su viaje que en principio fue hecho con la esperanza de arreglar sus asuntos, había sido un desastre. Mientras pensaba qué hacer, antes de partir a Chicago había alquilado un departamento, no quería regresar a Casa con Susanna, ni siquiera a la habitación contigua, se daría un tiempo y luego sopesaría la situación, por ahora quería estar solo y luego iria a verla, pero ya no comprometiéndose de la forma que ella espera.

Antes de ir a su departamento fue a visitar a su Madre.

-No quiero hablar ahora de eso, por favor...solo quise que supieras que habia vuelto a la Ciudad y dejes de preocuparte por mí.

-Pudiste quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quisieras...

-Necesito estar solo y descansar lo suficiente para mañana- Ella percibió su mirada triste -¡Ya lo decidí!- tomó su pequeña maleta y se retiró dejando a una mujer preocupada- acostumbraba a cerrar su círculo y no permitir ningún acercamiento. Lo conocía bien.

Se tiró en el sillón de su espacio. Su mente estaba en blanco y así quería estar, no pensar en nada ni en nadie, cuando unos toques a su puerta lo hizo incorporarse levantando improperios por ser interrumpido.

-¿Eleonor?-¡Pensé que había sido claro!...dije que quiero estar solo, por favor.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejarte así...Perdona mi insistencia, pero ¿qué pasó en Chicago?

-¡No pasó nada! -El semblante del castaño le indicaba que las cosas no habían salido como esperaban- ¡por favor vete!

-Mira, no sé qué pasó y evidentemente no me lo vas a decir, pero no puedo ver sin hacer ni decir nada mientras te hundes en tu tristeza como aquella vez- haciendo caso omiso se dirigió a tomar una copa, dos copas seguida una de otra- Eleonor temió que su hijo se derrumbara de nuevo- Por favor, no lo permitas, si Candy te viera de nuevo de esa manera, se moriría de la tristeza.

-No lo creo, no creo que a ella le importa lo que a mí me pase...pero, ¡Espera!- se detuvo a pensar- porque dices ¿Verme de nuevo? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó exaltado-¡Habla de una vez Eleonor!

-¡No te lo voy a ocultar!...Actuabas bajo la carpa de aquel sucio Teatro….yo, yo te seguía cautelosamente a la distancia bajo mi disfraz….para no ser reconocida… ¡no puedes reprocharme eso Terry!, soy tu madre y no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti…. Candy, estuvo esa vez y te vió.

-¡No puede ser!, eso no es verdad….Candy no pudo haber estado allí, porque estoy seguro que...No Eleonor... eso solo fue una ilusión, tan solo mis deseos de volver a verla- En realidad no está seguro de nada, se debatían dentro de él muchos sentimientos encontrados, pues por una parte si fuese real ella no habría sido indiferente y por otra parte, en el fondo se preguntaba si esa vez fue tan solo una visión producto del dolor de haberla perdido, porque eso es lo que quería pensar, se habría muerto de la vergüenza que ella lo viera en su desgracia.

-No, hijo, lamento decirte que no lo fue…Candy estuvo allí, yo la vi cuando salía del Teatro.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me habló? aún a la fecha lo ha ocultado ¿Por qué me dejó allí, entre mi miseria?

-Estaba muy triste y desilusionada por verte de esa manera, ver al hombre que amaba devastado, hundido en el fango en donde estabas hijo. Dijo que de nada había servido lo que hizo si ibas a estar en ese lugar. Sé que la presencia de ella te impulsó a seguir adelante así lo he pensado siempre, ella estaba segura que lo harías.

-Por favor, ¡puedes dejarme solo!…Necesito estar solo- dijo con sus ojos brillantes y sorbiendo otro trago más.

-No puedo dejarte.

-¡Vete de una vez y déjame solo!- su corazón se hizo pequeño, al saber que ella estuvo a pocos pasos de él, que no habia sido una ilusión y que lo había visto actuar en medio de su desgracia, además que no hizo siquiera el intento de hablarle de darle una palabra de aliento, por el contrario lo había abandonado otra vez- ¡Claro!- dijo internamente- Lo de ella ha sido lástima…sí, esa vez sintió lástima al verme derrotado...sus palabras de amor, no existen, solo ha sido eso, ¿Por qué? -sus lágrimas salieron y rodaban por sus mejillas- ¿por qué no me dijo que me vió en ese lugar…. Por supuesto que no quiere tener nada que ver con un tipo como yo, ¡tan patético!. Un hombre que...siento vergüenza, pero este dolor por su indiferencia es más fuerte que todo… se dice ser generosa, pero conmigo fue muy cruel. Ahora, la prueba de ello, es que se ha comprometido ….mis palabras no tuvieron valor para ella...no me esperó...ya no importa lo que haya dicho…no tiene caso….No puedo reclamarle nada cuando le dije que siguiera adelante con su vida y buscara su felicidad. Ambos decidimos separarnos y no vernos más, es obvio que ella cumpliría con su promesa. Pero en Filadelfia fue distinta, solo fingía que me amaba...Para ella ha sido tan fácil olvidar….- una cuarta copa y de un momento a otro reaccionó, se metió a la ducha para un baño refrescante que le hiciera sentir mejor. El agua se llevó sus penas y lágrimas, quizás sean las últimas que derramara por ella. Un impulso por ir a la mansión Ardlay, tenía que escucharlo de su boca. El portero de la Residencia lo reconoció de inmediato dándole la noticia que había salido con su prometido. Eso fue otro golpe duro para Terry que tampoco lo esperó y con sorna dijo-¡No hay dudas Terry por si las tenías! -se prometió no dejarse vencer y no cometería los mismos errores del pasado. Lo haría por él mismo y quizás era el momento de dejar los recuerdos en su lugar, continuar sin volver a ver hacia atrás. Condujo su auto con rumbo al Teatro.

-Terry, ¿tan rápido regresaste?

-Era un asunto que... que resolví de inmediato…No tengo mucho de haber venido.

-Bueno, pero, ¿no me digas que te vas a integrar en estos momentos? Tu permiso se vence hasta mañana…. ¡Anda vete y descansa muchacho!

-Gracias...- salió de la oficina de Robert. Una mirada se cercenó sobre su humanidad desde ese momento. Solo pensaba en llegar a su habitación, meterse a la cama y despertar hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Terry!, ¡me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto!...supe que fuiste a Chicago- dijo mientras seguía caminando con rumbo a la salida del Edificio.

-Si- dijo contestó frio y seco.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Necesito descansar...¡Nos vemos mañana Aurora!- lo siguió como una mosca hasta la salida mientras el castaño con sus manos en su abrigo caminaba de prisa sin prestarle atención pasando desapercibido cuando le tomó del brazo.

 **Fin del flash back**

Después de su visita con el Señor Eddard, quiso pasar por el consorcio Ardlay no había sabido nada de Albert los últimos días. Además quería dejar de pensar en Terry y ese comportamiento le hacía enojar.

-¡Archie!, hola...¿cómo estás?

-¡Candy!, ¿tú por aquí? y, ¿tu prometido?

-Eh, él me espera en el auto….le dije que no tardaría mucho…y ¿Annie, cómo van las cosas? ya casi ni nos vemos.

-Muy bien Candy, pero ha sido más por tu parte, ahora que estás de lleno en tu trabajo. sabes, mañana parto para Chicago.

-Yo también...¡Ya quisiera volver!, talvez y con suerte nos veamos.

-Quizás,…pero, no me has contado nada sobre tu relación con Debbie, ¿Cómo es que la Tía te dejó venir con él?

-Empiezo a creer que a la Tía abuela no le importa tanto con quien me case, sino que lo haga.

-¡No lo creo!, ella es muy temática en esas cosas de buena familia, dinero en fin...sabes que con Annie fue difícil...pero, no te veo tan feliz.

-sí, si lo estoy ¿no sé por qué lo dices?

-A mí no me engañas Candy, cuando se anunció tu compromiso pensé en el por qué lo hacías, pero si me estoy equivocando, entonces ¿cuándo tienen planeado su matrimonio?

-¿Matrimonio?...no, bueno no hay prisa querido primo, todavía somos jóvenes- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Jóvenes?, bueno tú sí, pero Debbie- negó con su cabeza

-Debbie también lo es, 35 años no es un viejo Archie.

-No, pero no es un jovencito tampoco y a tí te lleva muchos años...¡Debería buscarse una mujer de su edad!

-Archie, no empieces con tus cosas por favor... no he venido a hablar sobre eso… ¿sabes algo de Albert?

-Sí, casualmente envió un telegrama para avisarnos de que en un par de días vendrá. Los asuntos van muy bien. Ha tardado porque se está llevando a cabo un proyecto, asentando personal entre otras cosas.

-¡Me alegro!...yo no he recibido carta suya, pero lo entiendo, debe tener muchas cosas que hacer...bueno entonces me voy.

-Talvez coincidimos Candy.

-¡Adiós!

Un mes después acababa de terminar la temporada. Los aplausos ensordecedores dentro del Teatro no paraban y la gente estaba extasiada por haber presenciado una obra espectacular. Terry seguía haciendo llenos perfectos, esto era sin lugar a dudas el fruto de su preparación, disciplina y su talento innato. Se sentía satisfecho de sus logros, pero su vida personal era un caos totalmente y aunque quería darse una nueva oportunidad, era imposible cuando Candy seguía estando en su corazón. Aquella única noche de intimidad que vivió jamás la podrá arrancar de su alma. Había puesto mil y una objeciones, no verla, no saber de ella, de nada que tuviera que ver con Candice White Ardlay. Se sentía traicionado por su propio amigo al aceptar un compromiso a sabiendas de sus sentimientos. No quiso sentirse más humillado tratando de hablar con Albert. ¿Para qué?, ella estaba en su derecho y él de apoyarla. No tenía caso volver abrir dolorosas heridas. No había logrado hacer feliz a Susanna ¿Qué le diría a Candy?... ¡Nada!- se respondió con rencor al recordad su traición-¡Ella no te ha traicionado, solo está haciendo lo que le pediste!- le contestó una vocecilla- si lo ha hecho, ¿por qué en Filadelfia permitió que me acercara a ella si su idea al fin era esto?, no.

Robert pensaba en una puesta en escena esta vez sería Otelo. Terry pensó en que debía prepararse inmediatamente, eso le ayudaría a pensar menos en ella

-Tiene que ser una presentación como todas, Perfecta, tú también Karen y Aurora su trabajo es impecable , pero ante todo quiero darles un respiro que bien se lo merecen.

La primavera plagaba de verde los hermosos prados en el Hogar de Pony. Candy se encontraba de nuevo en la Colina. Se preguntaba por él, no habia sabido nada de Terry. Había viajado a dos puntos más de la Ciudad realizando sus actividades. Albert no tenía ningún indicio de su amigo cuyos viajes apenas le permitían hablar con Candy- Quizás se enamoró de ella, Susanna, es su esposa, es lo normal. Y ¿yo?, ¡no sé qué es lo que sigo esperando!... un amor que sé no volverá nunca más. Albert de nuevo no está y creo que debo hacer algo con mi vida … la hermana María y la Señorita Pony tienen razón, incluso la Tía….pero, yo no amo a Debbie… ¿y si después llega el amor?...La Tía abuela dice que el amor viene después y que muchos matrimonios que así empiezan terminan amándose mucho. El árbol con sus fuertes ramas la acunaba entres sus hojas. El sonido de los pájaros que le susurraban en el oído, le hacía recordar su niñez. Una época feliz cuando solía jugar y reír. Cuando no conocía el amor y el sufrimiento que este produce. Bajó de la frondosidad lentamente. Sus dos madres desde el Hogar la observaban, sabían que un nuevo dolor pasaba por el corazón de la muchacha.

-Candy, venia por ti, la hermana me dijo que estarías en este lugar. ¿Qué te sucede ahora Candy? y no me digas que nada porque te conozco.

-¡No Annie!, solo es que me gusta estar aquí, tu sabes todos los recuerdos que tengo de este lugar ¿Acaso tú no los tienes?

-¡Claro que sí Candy! pero a diferencia de tí, sabemos que cuando estás tristes siempre vienes aquí a llorar a solas.

-No es verdad- dijo bajando su mirada- Tú te equivocas Annie.

-¡Quisiera que así fuera!, Puedes mentirme a mí, a los demás, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma ¿todo el tiempo vivirás esperando algo que no existe?...Tu decidiste que se quedara con ella y él hizo su vida, ahora haz la tuya. Muchas veces te dije que lucharas por él, que no sacrificaras tu amor por Terry- de pronto Annie se detuvo en sus palabras- ¡qué cosas! , paradójicamente te habla quien ha hecho que un hombre haga lo mismo.

¡Annie!, eso es distinto…

-Ahora sé que Archie me ama, pero por mucho tiempo sentí un sentimiento adverso hacia ti Candy, pese a que conozco lo que hay en tu corazón. Pudiera decirte que ahora que te has comprometido con Debbie te des una oportunidad con él, pero no haz de hacerlo porque los demás te lo digan, sino porque tu corazón así lo decida. Solo en tus manos está tu futuro.

-Yo, no que decir...

-¡No digas nada!...solo piensa en tí.

-¡Lo haré!- ¡Te lo prometo!

-¡Terry!... - exclamó al verlo en el marco de la puerta- ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme? ven querido siéntate aquí junto a mí

-¡Tuve mucho trabajo! Y no exageres que han sido solo tres días, pero a ti te veo muy contenta y de buen semblante ¿Qué haces?

-Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero hace un par de días que he empezado a escribir piezas musicales.

-¿Música para Teatro? ¡Me parece muy interesante!

\- Quisiera que la escucharas. Quiero que sea tan hermosa como aquella pieza musical que una tarde te escuché tocar.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí,…-Terry recordó sus pensamientos en ese entonces.

-¡Tocas el piano maravillosamente!.

-¡No exageres!, veamos que sorpresas nos tienes Susi…tocaré tus piezas y luego ¿te parece que se las muestre a Robert? Claro si quieres que sean presentadas en las obras de Teatro.

-Sí,…Me parece bien-Susanna mantenía la esperanza de que Terry volviera con ella como antes. Quizás comportándose de manera distinta lo lograra. Terry nunca le dijo que iria a buscar a Candy, pero lo intuía, el caso es que no lo veía feliz y era indicio que no estaban juntos. Eso le alegraba inmensamente.

-Me siento muy bien que hayas encontrado esta motivación. Lo antes posible se las entregaré y esperaremos a ver que nos dice.

Candy regresaba a la mansión. Había pensado muy bien sobre su situación con Debbie y el finalizar con ese noviazgo aunque la Tía abuela terminara sin querer saber nunca más de ella. ¡Podría decir que poco le importaba!, pero no, aunque Candy no siguiera los reglamentos de la familia o al menos sí, pero a su manera, le importaba lo que la Tía abuela pensara

-¡Candy!, ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Hola Albert- le saludo con alegría- Creí que no estarías ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hoy, hace un par de horas y espero tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones….creo que me las merezco.

-Sí, de verdad que sí. Has viajado tanto que mereces vacaciones.

-¿Has sabido de Terry? ¿Te ha vuelto a escribir?

-No

-Tampoco he sabido de él…es muy raro.

\- Me siento tan cansada Albert.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Yo no puedo más con todo esto. Debo acabar con este compromiso porque siento que no soy yo actuando de esa manera y aunque sé que Debbie no pondrá objeciones, la Tía abuela volverá a lo mismo…lo que me queda es irme de aquí, muy lejos.

-Si vas a terminar con esta farsa, sabes que cuentas conmigo, si deseas volver al hogar. Estás en tu absoluto derecho de hacerlo y siempre, siempre contarás con mi apoyo incondicional…solo sigue tu corazón. Por ningún motivo permitas que te quiten la libertad. Yo he querido que la Tía se involucre en que te conozca y tú a ella, me agrada cuando ella se preocupa por tu felicidad, pero sus insistencias no, no me agradan. Sabes cuál es mi opinión al respecto incluso ni yo mismo me he podido esquivar, pero de allí no pasará Candy.

-Es que, a mí no me interesa nadie y tú lo sabes, pero la Tía no lo comprende, para ella es más importante hacer un matrimonio como sea, sin saber lo que siento. Si he de terminar con todo esto e irme entonces no me quedará otro remedio Albert.

-Candy, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje?

-¿Un viaje?

-Sí, para despejarnos y descansar un poco, para olvidarnos de todo esto. Después podrás continuar con tus actividades. Yo lo necesito y tú también. Además servirá para visitar un pequeño proyecto que tengo en Londres que no me quitara mucho tiempo, ¿qué dices? a mí me parece una excelente idea y le podemos decir a Debbie que está invitado, total él no es el problema, solo tenemos que preguntarle si está de acuerdo.

-¡Tienes razón! Y, ¿Dónde iremos? ¿A Londres?

-A Londres iré después ¿Te parece a la Residencia de Escocia?.

-¿Escocia?- Candy sonrió ampliamente- la tierra del príncipe de la colina, del tartán y la gaita….si quiero ir Albert. Nunca estuve en esa Residencia porque nunca me lo permitieron.

-Es verdad, pero ahora iras porque esa propiedad es tuya también. Nadie podrá decirte que no tienes derecho.

Continuara….

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Gracias por sus comentarios

les prometo que pronto esto cambiara...no se me desillusionen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un encuentro inesperado**

* * *

La situación de Terry y Susanna se manejaba con discreción esa fue una condición puesta por la madre de ella y aunque seguía esperando por su amor al menos equilibraba su obsesión por él. Toda su energía la canalizaba en sus escritos y había empezado a tocar el piano y probar ella misma sus piezas de música. Robert los escuchó con mucho agrado y fueron presentados días después en los ensayos. La idea de ser ejecutados mientras se desarrollaba la escena era impresionante. El talento de la muchacha para escribir las piezas y darle el toque exacto del momento era perfecto. Realizó un contrato pequeño para su trabajo, con el que se sentía feliz por conseguir estar de nuevo en el Teatro no como antes, pero el estar allí le hacía sentir bien y escuchar su trabajo en manos de otros también era maravilloso.

-¡Le felicito señorita Susanna!, es usted una mujer muy talentosa.

-¡Muchas gracias Señor

-Franco Belmont. Tenía programado estar un tiempo en América, pero ahora no sé hasta cuando volveré a mi querida Francia.

-¡Qué bueno que le ha gustado¡ en realidad tenía mucho miedo de que no fuera del agrado del público.

-Pero ya lo ha visto. ¡Ha sido maravilloso su trabajo!...De nuevo felicitaciones.

-Gracias

El hombre se acercó para besar su mano. Era un hombre muy elegante y muy bien parecido -No quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿Qué le sucedió?-Ella estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos y él pensó haber cometido un error- ¡Lo siento mucho!, de verdad, no quería incomodarla. En realidad creo que he sido un tonto por….preguntar algo como eso- se sentía avergonzado, pero la muchacha le había llamado mucho la atención. Si, Susanna era muy bonita y cualquier hombre podría sentirse atraído, el problema era que el hombre que ella quería no sentía nada más que gratitud, porque cuando el corazón está ocupado, no existe nadie más en el mundo.

-¡No se preocupe Señor! Aunque me cuesta aceptar mi condición, sé que tengo que aprender a vivir de esta manera… Esto fue un accidente, aquí en el Teatro, cuando era actriz de esta misma Compañía- dijo mientras sus ojos divagaban en el lugar.

-¡Me gustaría volver a verla! y seguir conversando ¿será posible?. claro que si no tiene algún otro inconveniente.

-La otra semana creo que volveré y quizás nos veamos... ¡Adiós!

-¡Susi!, ¿nos vamos hija?

-Si Madre.

Como lo habían previsto al hablar con la tía abuela, sus pronósticos fueron acertados.

-¡No le veo el problema si William va contigo!- Viajaron tranquilos al saber que la Tía estaba mucho mejor de salud, pero tendría una enfermera por si se presentará algo. – ¡Quizás este viaje sirva para aclarar tus ideas Candice! Espero que a tu regreso fijen la fecha de su boda- dijo antes de despedirles

El viento del mar tan refrescante le hacía recordar su primer viaje años atrás, si muchos años atrás, cuando fue enviada a Londres para estudiar y refinarse como una señorita de sociedad. Apenas con doce años en compañía de Georges. Era inevitable no sentir melancolía y tampoco no recordar los momentos vividos aquella noche en que lo vió por primera vez, sonrió con pesadez al pensar en el amor que surgió entonces, las circunstancias hicieron que se desvaneciera como la espuma en el agua y no pudo impedir su tristeza. Sería un viaje largo de varios días y cada instante viendo el mar, se lo recordaría. Caía la tarde y ubicó el sitio parecido en aquel punto donde le había visto llorar, recordó en ese instante sus arrebatos, su cinismo y su arrogancia. Aquella risa sarcástica y burlona, cuando le detalló por completo su rostro, sus pecas y su nariz. Realmente había hecho un inventario exhaustivo de la personalidad y rasgos físico de esa pequeña pecosa de ojos verdes que desde entonces se le metió en el corazón.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Te encuentras bien?...- se vió interrumpida en sus cavilaciones- tienes rato de estar aquí.

-Sí, solo observó el mar, tan sereno ahora y bravío en otras ocasiones….su azul es tan hermoso- cerró sus parpados y-una imagen se atravesó en sus sentidos- volvió a abrirlos - es tan hermoso como el color de tus ojos y la oscura noche, como tus cabellos.

-¡Me impresionan tus palabras Candy! ¿Me estás declarando tu amor?- dijo acercándose lentamente, muy cerca del rostro de la Rubia

-¡Claro que no Debbie! solo que el mar es tan hermoso y...

-Tú me gustas mucho - afirmó- sé que me dirás que no debería porque todo es parte del plan y que no mezcle las cosas y un sin fin de argumentos y tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto Candy. Seguiré esperando. No hay nada que nos impida estar juntos y al final será así….puedo ofrecerte todo lo que tú quieras posición, fortuna y lo más importante, mi amor.

-Yo….yo te lo agradezco mucho, pero sabes cuál es mi opinión, lo menos que quiero es que involucres tu corazón en este asunto...en este momento disuelvo todo.

-No, yo lo sé y no te estoy exigiendo nada. Acepté porque ustedes son mis amigos, pero con el tiempo te puedo hacer cambiar- tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha- Estoy seguro que mi amor te hará cambiar- de pronto se sintió perdida por sus ojos, al verlos fijamente volvía el mismo rostro, si, el rostro de su gran amor. La beso con ternura que apenas sintió sus labios en los suyos, cerró sus parpados mientras correspondía a ese beso- ¡Esto ha sido maravilloso!- la calidez y suavidad de los labios de ella lo hacían delirar. Candy seguía como en un trance, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver el rostro de Debbie.

-¡Hola! Los buscaba en el salón- dijo una voz tras ellos.

-¡Albert!- se aferró a su brazo- mirábamos el mar, ¿verdad que es hermoso?

-Sí, es hermoso...pero ¿Vamos a cenar? yo muero de hambre...

-Yo también- afirmó la Rubia

Candy no podía negar que Debbie era un hombre galante, pero no tenía ni un ápice de lo que es Terry, aquella turbulencia e inquietud que causa en su corazón al sentir su presencia no se comparaba en nada, su porte y gallardía y sobre todo sus besos, no, no había tal comparación, su sangre no bombeaba a mil con su toque, no tenía su forma imperativa, obcecada, introvertida y taciturno, tampoco ese enigma en su mirada- _allí vas de nuevo Candy a pensar en él. Así nunca podrás sacártelo de la cabeza, menos del corazón_ \- se recriminó. Llegaron a puerto de Glasgow, Escocia la ciudad de los hermosos recuerdos. La villa, las clases de verano, los juegos y los encuentros, esos días no volverán jamás. Pese a reglamentos, las vacaciones en ese lugar fueron maravillosas, todo era alegría y diversión-Recordó

-¡Hemos llegado!... Candy, Debbie, espero que la pasen muy bien.

-Gracias Albert, la verdad que estaba muy ansioso de conocer Escocia y cuando me propusiste el viaje no lo pensé dos veces.

-Hermosa...Este lugar nunca lo olvidaré. Han pasado casi 8 años desde que estuve aquí, en la tierra de mi querido príncipe de la colina.

-¿Tu príncipe?- preguntó Debbie- ¿de qué hablas Candy?

-Es una larga historia, pero por ahora no hay tiempo de contar Debbie.

-¿Tiempo?, si es que más tendremos aquí...Candy

-Si, pero ahora no Debbie- Candy llena de energía se apresuró a tomar las maletas.  
-¡Espera!...te ayudo- expresó Wartlon

Albert había quedado en silencio y una sonrisa se asomó mientras sus ojos se detuvieron a verla- _Definitivamente Candy, jamás olvidarás a tu príncipe, al ser formado de tus ilusiones de niña, en el fondo siempre serás esa preciosa niña...nunca cambies_ \- pensó para si-¡Vamos que el auto nos espera!... Aún nos falta para llegar a la mansión. En el auto cada uno observaba el bello paisaje del camino que debían recorrer uno muy esplendoroso, los arboles frescos y la primavera más hermosa que haya visto. Sobre el camino las hojas caídas y las capas verdes de un color profundo sobre la cúpulas de los arbustos. Se acercaban y ahora el camino por donde pasaban era el mismo camino que en años atrás sobre el lomo del equino cabalgaba junto a él con ímpetu en sus esfuerzos porque ella superara aquel dolor. ¡Como había pasado el tiempo, de igual manera habían quedado atrás sus miedos a los caballos. Le enseñó de vida y era el seguir adelante sin mirar el pasado y la importancia misma de la vida...- recordó. El cansancio los doblegaba. Era después de mediodía y en la casa tenían todo preparado para recibir al señor William a su hija adoptiva y al prometido de ella. Las habitaciones estaban preparadas con mucha anticipación, cuando había informado de su llegada.

-¡Buenas Tardes Señor William!...Señorita Candice, Señor Wartlon...- El Mayordomo les dió la Bienvenida- a sus órdenes

-Buenas Tardes a todos y muchas gracias.

-Señor ahora mismo llevaremos los equipajes a sus correspondientes habitaciones... Maggie atiende a los señores.

-Si - La mujer hizo lo correspondiente junto a otro de los sirvientes.

-Muchas gracias... Debbie, estás en tu casa amigo.

-Gracias

-Bueno- se dirigió al resto de sus sirvientes- les agradezco a todos, ahora pueden retirarse, luego subiremos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Señor… disculpe, pero es hora de la comida y bueno supongo que ustedes no lo han hecho... todo está dispuesto cuando lo ordene.

-Es verdad, en realidad tengo hambre así que Debbie, Candy….vamos al comedor….gracias Samantha…puede servirnos enseguida.

Después de la comida Candy solía pasear por las veredas de los alrededores, sí que la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de Debbie. Si la Tía supiese eso pegaría el grito en el cielo puesto que salían a solas sin ningún tercero, Albert sabía entre la chispa del amor no existía así que no podía siquiera desconfiar de su amigo. Pasaron dos días más entre caminatas por aquellos caminos. Recuerdos de un pasado hermoso y ardiente. Los lugares donde paseaban. - _Tantas cosas que deben quedar enterradas_ \- pensó- Sin pensarlo sus pasos los llevaron a la villa. Sintió como si estuviese presente y en sus pasos retrocedió.

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?- estas un palida

-No, es solo que quiero regresar… ¿nos vamos?

-pero, ¿por qué?, hemos llegado a este hermoso lugar, me pregunto ¿quién vivirá aquí?, tú que estuviste en esta ciudad, ¿tienes idea?

-No, no lo sé, pero si,….es muy hermoso...

-Algún noble debe habitarlo, lo digo por las características de la construcción...parece un castillo.

La impresión que dió el lugar le dejó inquieta sin saber el por qué. Muchos años que no había vuelto y le atribuyó eso su inquietud, si era eso. Al día siguiente Albert había salido a Londres, prometiendo regresaría pasado mañana muy temprano, después de eso no se iría más. Candy se lo reprochó, porque el viaje había sido precisamente para descansar y olvidarse del trabajo, sin embargo comprendía la vida de Albert y solo sería un par de día, nada en comparación al resto que pasarían allí. Todavía temprano en la mañana casi las 9 cuando quiso tomar aire fresco y puro de los campos cercanos. Vestida con su atuendo sencillo zapatillas bajas, un vestido colorido y un sombrero por si hacía mucho sol, caminaba de nuevo por el mismo lugar, pero esta vez se permitió hacerlo a placer completamente sola. Debbie había salido a hacer unas diligencias a la ciudad y Candy optó por quedarse para disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza y el frescor que envuelve el lugar. Mientras Llego hasta aquel riachuelo donde su mente se aturdió de recuerdos. Sus verdes ojos brillaban por el reflejo de sol en el agua. Sus labios estaban de un color rosa hermoso y sus mejillas rosadas. Se sentó en la hierba mientras tomaba las pequeñas piedrecillas que por allí se encontraban, una, dos, tres, el sonido al caer sobre el agua. El canto de los pajarillos y las mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar, estar allí era como estar en el hogar y era como si él estuviera allí también. Se quitó su sobrero y el viento alborotaba sus cabellos. Sus rodillas a la altura de su barbilla y su mirada en el lago, el color del cielo. Escuchó el sonido del galope y lo sentía tan cerca, tan real que pensó que su cordura se estaba perdiendo. El sonido era más fuerte, los cascos, el viento, tuvo miedo. El relincho a unos pasos de ella y su imaginación se hizo visible. Se levantó a toda prisa sacudiendo sus ropas. Levantó su mirada con temor, los rayos del sol impedían ver el rostro de esas personas, pero al escuchar su voz casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Buenos días Señorita y disculpe si he interrumpido sus pensamientos!- no pudo responderle estaba aturdida.

Cuando pudo verle él todavía desde la altura del animal, se quedó sorprendida de verlo allí y con su acompañante en otro animal- parece que le han comido la lengua los ratones- dijo con sorna- bueno mil disculpas nuevamente.

-Ahora que la recuerdo Terry, ella es la muchacha que vimos en Filadelfia, ¿cierto?- dijo en susurro, pero Candy la escuchó muy bien.

-Es verdad, no te había reconocido...Hola Candy, ¡Que gusto verte por aquí!- fingió

Verlo de nuevo y allí no se lo esperó nunca y se decía así misma que si Terry estaba allí entonces también Susanna estaría, por supuesto que Terry la había reconocido desde lejos y su corazón había enloquecido tanto que emprendió el galope para estar más cerca, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Supo disimularlo- Lo mismo Terry y no se preocupen ya estaba por irme, Ah ,por favor me saludas a Susanna, supongo que vino contigo- el tono en su voz estaba cargado de reproches

Bajó del animal y se acercó hasta ella, mientras su acompañante se quedaba en su lugar-Te espero en este mismo lugar a las dos de la tarde-dijo entre dientes y los verdes ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!...mi amor….-. Debbie se acercaba a galope en un caballo hermoso y por momentos se detuvo a ver al hombre que estaba junto a Candy, si, lo reconoció. Debbie había vuelto tan pronto y se adentró por el camino donde sabia podía encontrarla, fue hasta ella aprovechando inmediatamente se bajó del animal para plantarle un beso en los labios. Ella quedo inmóvil sin saber que decir o hacer, sin saber por qué Debbie actuó de esa manera y por qué se sentía avergonzada - ¡vine en cuanto me desocupé…estaba ansioso por verte!- La escena vista por el castaño le hacía arder su sangre de ira y de celos, sus manos empuñadas denotaban su enojo. Verla con ese hombre otra vez no era de su agrado y ahora comprendía todo. Pensó en el papel de tonto que hizo en Filadelfia- y se preguntó- ¿ya eran novios? ¿por qué engañarlo de esa manera?, ¿será entonces como lo imagino? en ese instante sintió odiarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿No me presentas a tu prometido Candy?

-¡Oh, sí, discúlpame que cabeza la mia... Debbie él es….! Terence Graham

-Sé quién es Candy- dijo de inmediato lanzando una mirada fría hacia el actor.

-Oh, bien entonces, ¿Nos vamos Debbie? Me siento muy cansada, Salí temprano y no me fije en el tiempo…ya sabes lo despistada que soy- la subió al caballo y la escena era la misma tal como un tiempo atrás lo hicieran ellos. Candy no podía verle a los ojos, sentía que la agudeza de su mirada la estaba juzgando sin razón.

Terry sentía que no podía sacar toda su rabia. Su sangre se encendió y el fuego lo estaba quemando. De solo pensar que ese hombre podría tocarla y besarla, no podía soportarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo Terry?...de repente has cambiado tu semblante. ¿Estás enojado?

-No es nada... Te sugiero que regreses a tu hotel. Recuerda que debes partir a Londres...tu familia te estará esperando.

-Sí y te agradezco que me hayas recibido en tu Casa…, ¿Te quedarás solo en tu villa?

-No será la primera vez y a decir verdad me gusta.

-Bueno, entonces gracias por todo - la tarde anterior de la llegada Aurora insistió en conocer el lugar donde se quedaría él y como era de esperarse el castaño puso resistencia, sin embargo reconoció que estaba siendo demasiado descortés y accedió, luego la dejó en un hotel muy cercano para pasar la noche. La sorpresa de la mañana siguiente fue que ella había llegado para hacerle compañía antes de partir justo cuando Terry salía con rumbo al Establo a tomar uno de los caballos y ella quiso acompañarle, la cara de Terry se descompuso no quería ser molestado precisamente había ido a Escocia para alejarse de todo y de todos. Ahora eso iba a ser difícil cuando al ver a Candy nuevamente su mundo volvió a tambalear.

-Candy, ¿Por qué estás tan callada? desde que vinimos a este lugar no sé, te he notado muy extraña, pensativa, hasta muy nerviosa y eso es cuando ese tipo está cerca de ti.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? Estas viendo cosas que no existen. Sí que me trae bellos recuerdos este lugar, pero nada más.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Debbie?- Candy se molestó. No le gustaba la actitud que había tomado últimamente.

-No lo sé, pero siento que, que entre ustedes hubo algo más que una simple amistad- La Rubia le vio fijamente, mientras su ceño se fruncía-¡discúlpame!, pero es lo que veo. ¿No será que es por ese tipo que tú no aceptas a ningún hombre? ¿Te gusta?

-¡Creo que te estás inmiscuyendo mucho Debbie! Recuerda que esto solo es una…una actuación, si una actuación. Tus reclamos u observaciones están fuera de lugar.

Dió la vuelta para subir a su habitación, había puesto solo un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Cuando la detuvo.

-¡Espera!...Perdóname por lo estúpido que he sido, pero es que….yo te amo Candy- ella se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Amarme? ¿No crees que sea muy pronto para decir que me amas?

-¡Estoy seguro de eso! Ese beso que nos dimos… ¡Dios!, no lo puedo olvidar Candy- se acercó de nuevo queriendo probar de nuevo sus labios. Su cercanía era muy evidente y detuvo el pecho del hombre con sus manos y tras eso apartó su rostro y dijo-¡Te pido perdón por haberte hecho pensar distinto, me dejé llevar por el momento, no…no...lo siento.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué no te puedes dar la oportunidad de amar, de amarme, de que formemos algo bonito tu y yo...somos libres Candy ¿Qué más quieres que haga para que me correspondas?

-No tienes nada que hacer Debbie. Tú… no tienes nada que hacer….y te reitero esto... aquí se acaba el plan... ¡permiso Debbie!, quiero descansar. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Vió que se alejaba y desaparecer entre los pilares internos de la Mansión. Pensó que quizás ella tenga razón en exclamar un te amo a la ligera, pero es lo que sentía en ese momento y además razón en que se estaba metiendo mucho en su vida, pero es que ella se había metido tanto en su corazón que Debbie decía sentirse enamorado de Candy con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que deseaba que ella pudiera verlo con ojos diferentes. La quería y la deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer. Si un beso de ella lo había llevado a otro mundo, no podía pensar sin alterarse que sería tenerla entre sus brazos.

A la hora de la comida se sintió un silencio incómodo. Mientras Debbie pensaba en la manera de conquistarla, ella moría de celos por la escena de la mañana -¡Nuevamente esa mujer!...Candy no debes sentir esas cosas…Terry no es tuyo, entiéndelo…pero, ¿Que habrá sido de Susanna?-de nuevo se perdía en sus pensamientos. Era una guerra que se luchaba entre sus sentimientos y su razón. Desesperada, Enojada consigo mismo por mantenerse así, expectante y nerviosa. Furiosa por no poder ser indiferente a él. Era increíble lo que lograban sus palabras. Sentía sus entrañas estremecerse de solo pensarlo. Caminó por los prados verdes a la orilla del lago de Escocia, el frescor del viento le hacía traer viejos recuerdos de todos, su querido y entrañable Stear, su querida amiga Patty, Archie y Annie que ahora eran muy felices y de él, su gran amor. Casi las 2:30 y el sol de la tarde, sus rayos se difuminaban lentamente. El momento y la ansiedad eran eternos Suspiró hondamente entre la nostalgia y los recuerdos de un pasado que dolía, la tristeza y alegría de aquellos hermosos días que no volverán. Acostado en el mismo lugar donde la encontró por la mañana yacía con sus parpados cerrados. El lugar estaba en silencio y solo podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros y a su corazón cuyos latidos cada vez eran más fuertes.

-¡No vendrá…debería aceptarlo….maldito iluso en pensar que ella lo haría- dijo totalmente desilusionado – Debería saber que estando con su "prometido"…. no vendrá

-Si sigues allí te morderá una serpiente...como siempre te echas como si fueras una piedra- dijo ella y el muchacho se incorporó inmediatamente sorprendido porque recordara esas palabras.

-¡Candy! pensé que ya no vendrías-ocultó muy bien su alegría-Siento mucho llevarte a esto cuando estás comprometida, pero yo necesitaba hablar contigo y no iba a desistir hasta hacerlo.

-¡No debería! cuando mi promesa ha sido no acercarme a Tí.

-He sido el que me ha acercado a Tí y la promesa no me incluye que yo no deba hacerlo. Fue una promesa que le hiciste a Susanna no yo a tí.

-Ya Terry ¡estoy aquí!…. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- se sentó en la hierba junto a él- de antemano de digo que no voy a cambiar mi actitud y no permitiré que... puedo preguntarte algo… ¿dónde y cómo está Susanna?

-¡Es lo único que te interesa verdad? ¡Déjala en paz!- dijo de forma despreocupada acostándose en la hierba

-¡Tú entiendes por qué!, si la dejas ella cometerá lo peor y además debes estar siempre para ayudarla.

-Ella está bien…. ¡vaya que tu generosidad no tiene límites! Como siempre pensando que todas las personas son buenas- mencionó en tono de burla-¿Acaso te has convertido en su guardiana?

-No, pero eres su Esposo y debes estar a su lado sin darle preocupaciones de tus salidas con otras mujeres-Terry, ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Por qué te exhibes con otra mujer?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Eh?, eso no debería importarte a Tí.

-¡No te hagas el tonto….!

-Lo único que sé, es que sigues siendo la misma mujer, la misma que me abandonó en Nueva York y después en Rockstown a mi suerte -Candy se incorporó sorprendida y él continuó- Mi madre me lo dijo luego de tantos años…no puedo creer como es que decías que me amabas, diste de nuevo la vuelta dejándome hundir en ese abismo. Tu amor fue fugaz Candy, ahora lo sé...porque no consigo comprender cómo amando a alguien puedes dejarlo así tan fácilmente aquella decisión, "tu decisión me desarmó por completo". He sido un tonto aferrado a algo que nunca existió.

-No teníamos otra opción Terry...no podíamos estar juntos mientras ella sufría. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo mucho que te ama como para haber expuesto su vida?

-¡Claro que lo pienso!...todos los días, pero si tú conocías mis sentimientos, ¿cómo demonios piensa que iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿Crees que es fácil? No puedes decidir a quién debo amar y a quién no.

-No, claro que no, pero yo…no podía acercarme a ti cuando te vi en aquella carpa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que me avergonzaría de saber que me mirabas en aquella condición tan deprimente?...puede que sí, pero el escucharte me habría dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, no te voy a negar que dentro de mí lo creí en mi desvarío de una ilusión de ver tu imagen, si me diste fuerzas y seguí adelante porque me sentí mal verte allí, porque no podía permitir seguirme hundiendo, pero no puedo entender hasta qué punto llega tu amor….al menos habría sido… talvez un adiós distinto.

-Saliste adelante porque eres un hombre fuerte y maravilloso, sabía que lo ibas a lograr por tu propio mérito, por tu propio empeño Terry... ¡Mírate ahora hasta dónde has llegado!

-¡A que costo!

-Al costo que haya sido, pero estas aquí, vivo y triunfante. Si me hubiese acercado…me iba a doler tanto o más que a ti, porque tendría que volver a dejarte, eso era inevitable…tenías que regresar. Regresar con Susanna y al Teatro que tanto amas. Sabes bien….no, no sabes lo que yo sufrí al verte así. Nada ha sido fácil para mí…. Nada. ¿Por qué tienes que pensar que yo si la pase bien todos estos años? ¿Por qué?, nadie conoce las noches y los días que pasaba pensando en tí, trabajando sin parar para olvidar que te había perdido y que jamás estaría contigo.

-¿Es por eso que te comprometiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy?... ¿Por qué? En Filadelfia volví a sentirte cerca de mí y, aunque no había nada aún pensé que me esperarías...si todo era mentira entonces me hubieses sacado de mi error en ese mismo instante y aniquilado mis esperanzas de una vez.

-¿Qué pasó con Susanna? no has contestado mi pregunta Terry... por favor no me esquives de nuevo y respóndeme- ¿la has abandonado? No puedes hacerle eso.

-¡SABES QUE ESTOY CANSADO CON LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE!. TODO EL TIEMPO SUSANNNA. ¿HASTA CUANDO DEJARAS DE DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?

-TU NO PUEDES DEJARLA, ELLA NO SE LO MERECE TERRY... AHORA SALES CON OTRA MUJER, SE VE QUE ESA ACTRIZ ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI Y SUSANNA...

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA A TI, SI LO HAGO O NO! ESE….NO ES TU PROBLEMA.

-ES VERDAD NO DEBE IMPORTARME- dio la vuelta decidida a retirarse.

-¡TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!- la tomó de los brazos empujándola hacia un árbol

-¡Suéltame!-¡Me haces daño!- las manos masculinas aprisionaban sus hombros.

-¿Más del que tú me haces con tu actitud?... ¡no lo creo!- las manos pasaron a su cintura mientras su cuerpo aún seguía pegado al tronco del árbol.

-¡No deberías hacer esto Terry!... ¡por favor suéltame!

-¿Estás segura?- muy cerca de su rostro sus miradas se fundieron y sus labios tocaron los suaves rosas de ella, la fundió en un beso que la llevó al infinito.

-Noooo- dijo apartándose repentinamente empujándolo- Ya no más Terry...no podemos... Susanna...- no pudo sostener sus lágrimas, todo eso le dolía, tenerlo cerca y no poder amarlo.

-¡SUSANNA Y YO NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS POR UN DEMONIO!…..-dijo de una vez

Al escucharlo Candy no entendía- ¿Cómo que no están juntos? ¿Por qué?- se exasperó

-Sencillamente porque no puedo amarla, no puedo Candy, ¿Qué quieres que haga? no puedo, perdóname, pero no puedo.

-Pero es que ella se pondrá muy mal, recuerda lo que pasó en el hospital...si lo recuerdas...ella quiso acabar con su vida... ¿te imaginas que lo quiera volver a hacer? yo no podría vivir con eso Terry.

-Yo no he de abandonarla, hemos hablado y ella lo ha tomado con calma, se ha dado cuenta que nosotros no hay futuro. Siempre estaré al pendiente de lo que necesita, pero no de la manera que pretenden... no podía seguir casado. No podía seguir haciéndole daño, eso es peor aún que el que no la ame y alimente esperanzas, porque vive ilusionada en algo que no será jamás.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no se ha sabido nada?

-..….Si por mi fuera el mundo entero lo sabría, pero he respetado su decisión de que no se mencione por el momento… ¿Me entiendes? Todo ha sido por debajo de la mesa. Nadie lo sabe, pero a mí no me ata ningún documento legal a Susanna, lo único es mi sentimiento y deber moral a ella y eso lo puedo seguir haciendo sin tener que llegar a un matrimonio... ¡Fue un error casarme con Susanna!...perdóname Candy, pero en ese particular no la pude hacer feliz. Ella está bien y como te dije anteriormente siempre velaré por su estabilidad.

-Yo aún no lo puedo creer Terry...me cuesta porque sé de la fuerza de su amor...yo no podría estar segura de que ella haya tomado las cosas tan fácilmente.

-Pues no ha pasado nada en tres meses.

¿Tres meses?, pero ¿por qué entonces no me buscó? y si no es porque lo encuentro aquí no me entero...claro se buscó a otra mujer- pensó y luego dijo- ¿Tres meses?, claro y por eso empiezas a salir con otras, ¿desde cuándo esa chica...?

-… ¡No deberías pensar eso Candy!...Aurora solo es una compañera de actuación que tenía que partir a Londres, pero antes quería conocer Escocia incluso ya debe ir en camino.

-Dirás que quería conocer dónde vives en Escocia. A todas luces se ve que tú le gustas.

-¿Celosa?...

-No, claro que no...Yo no estoy celosa ¡eres un engreído!, como siempre...es solo que... pensé que …olvidalo, no tengo que pensar nada.

-Claro …piensas que engaño a Susanna, pero para tu conocimiento no es asi.

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry! ¡Sabía que aquí te encontraría!- alguien interrumpió la conversación abruptamente

-¿Aurora?... ¡pensé que ibas camino a Londres! ¿Qué pasó?

-No, lo pensé bien y partiré hasta mañana... ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-¿Eh?, No, no puedo atenderte ahora, no cuento con sirvientes y... ¡Lo siento!

-Terry, no entiendo tu actitud, todo iba tan bien ¿hice algo malo?- Candy fijó su mirada en sus azules.

-¡No te preocupes!, atiéndela, yo me retiro- dijo la Rubia cuyos verdes esmeraldas tenían un hilo de enojo.

-¡Espera!

\- ¡Adiós Terry!, me dió gusto…verte de nuevo- la Rubia empezó su camino de regreso

-No, ¡Espera candy!...- ¡por favor Aurora ahora no puedo ...tengo que arreglar unos asuntos...mañana te veo...discúlpame.

continuara...

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios


	13. Chapter 13

**Vivir entre tus brazos**

* * *

Corrió tras ella, mientras la actriz se alejaba del lugar. Lo sintió diferente y no es que entre ellos hubiera algo, no, pero él se había portado muy bien con ella, habia dejado de ser el huraño y esquivo y ahora de nuevo ese ser indiferente. Era obvio que la muchacha estaba enamorada de Terry y las atenciones que habia tenido con ella por ese poco tiempo la estaban haciendo tomar las cosas equivocadamente.

-¿Qué quieres Terry?, por favor no me sigas... creo que nuestra platica ha terminado...Anda y vé que esa chica quiere estar contigo ¡No deberias ser grosero con tu invitada!.

-Percibo celos en tus palabras Candy, pero no es lo que estás pensando...ni siquiera sabia que ella iba a regresar...por favor, escuchame.

-¿Celos?, por favor ¿Lo que estoy pensando? ¿Qué es según tú?, yo no estoy pensando nada.

-Crees que entre Aurora y yo existe algo, pero no es así… ya te he dicho que es una compañera del Teatro y no me interesa.

-¡Escucha Terry!, a mí no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida . Según me has dicho eres un hombre libre y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras…. ¡por favor déjame pasar!...No puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera.

-¿No me crees?, si soy libre

-Entonces haz lo que quieras...¡Adiós!

-Oh si, lo olvidé... es por tu flamate novio, ¿verdad?... tú sigues comprometida...¿Te enamoraste Candy?, ¿tú amas a ese tipo?, ¡vamos quiero escucharte! sea lo que me tengas que decir de una vez para alejarme de tí, necesito entontrar una razón para hacerlo, pero necesito tu sinceridad.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-CLARO QUE SÍ, Y NO SE QUE PENSAR DE TI..Tiempo atrás dices que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí... te pido que me esperes porque tenía al seguridad de arreglar todo y luego apareces de novia con ese tipo...¿cómo quieres que me sienta? dime la verdad, no dejes que siga haciendo de estúpido en este juego. Por favor ya deja de ser una mentirosa Candy.

\- ¡TÚ ERES EL MENTIROSO! A PENAS TE SEPARAS DE SUSANNA BUSCAS LOS BRAZOS DE OTRA MUJER, TE PASEAS CON ELLA Y LA TRAES A ESTE LUGAR, QUIZÁS Y QUIEN SABE CON CUANTAS MAS... ES LO MISMO CON OTRAS MUJERES….SI LO SÉ BIEN CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS EN EL COLEGIO TU FAMA DE MUJERIEGO….ERES IGUAL O PEOR QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES, UNO MÁS QUE SE JUSTIFICA CON SUS IDIOTECES- Terry no dijo nada, sus palabras le dolieron tanto, porque no ha habido mujer en su vida más que ella que se quedó en su corazón y en su piel, porque no había podido amar a nadie como a ella, porque cuando se entregaba a una mujer pensaba solo en ella. Dió la vuelta sin decir nada. Ella lo vió alejarse arrepintiéndose de la rudeza de sus palabras, se quedó allí sin saber que hacer.

Llegó a su villa furioso, se sentía un estúpido. Caminó hasta su habitación y se tiró en su recámara, pensaba de nuevo en cada una de sus crueles palabras. Con sus parpados cerrados su mente seguía evocando lo sucedido, pero unos ruidos en la habitación y una sombra le hizo dar un brinco que casi el corazón lo escupe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-...Yo…

¿Desde a que hora estás aquí y como entraste?

-perdóname Terry, pero quise esperarte. Estar sola en aquel hotel me aburre.

\- ¡Dios! ahora que recuerdo dejé abierta la puerta!...Esperarme ¿para qué Aurora?, Debiste irte hoy mismo y así no estarias aburrida...¿Qué parte de que quiero estar solo no has entendido?, ¡No deberías estar aquí!

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me hablas así Terry?, habias sido amable conmigo y yo pensé que...

-Escúchame bien Aurora, porque seré lo más claro posible, siento mucho que te hayas hecho otro tipo de cosas en tu cabeza, de verdad lo siento, pero estás tomando las cosas equivocada.

-No me importa si estás aún con tu esposa, no te exigiré nada...yo puedo darte lo que ella no puede.

Terry se sorprendió de escuchar la proposición de Aurora y más que nunca debía alejarla -No, no...¡Lo siento Aurora!, pero no deberías irrespetarte de esa manera.

-¡Terry!

-¡Lo siento!, de verdad... pero necesito que te vayas.

-¡Terry!- Ella no dijo nada más dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban nublados por sus lágrimas que apenas vió a su alrededor. Terry se contuvo de ir tras ella, pero eso era lo mejor, de una vez hablar las cosas claramente, es lo que tenía que hacer para que Aurora no siguiera ilusionándose. Volvió a tirarse en su cama, cerró sus ojos de nuevo sus mechones cubrian sus párpados. Seguía sintiendo el aroma del perfume de Candy, haberla tenido cerca lo estaba haciendo desvariar- _¡No puede ser_!, abrio sus ojos y observó toda su habitación, se sintió solo y pensó que en un par de dias visitaría a su Padre. Un toque suave en su puerta le interrumpió sus pensamientos. – ¡ _No, de nuevo no!- Vete por favor..._

-No soy Aurora Terry...Soy Candy ¿puedo pasar?- esa voz le hizo levantarse de inmediato y sin pensarlo se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fueron suficientes todas tus palabras? ¿Te falto algo más?...por favor candy, no quiero verte.

-¡Discúlpame Terry! Sé que te dije cosas muy desagradables, que en realidad las dije sin pensar...por favor disculpame.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?... tan solo has dicho lo que en realidad sientes, lo que en verdad piensas de mí.

-No, yo me he equivoque...lo reconozco y no debi …. ¡lo siento!... pero es que estaba furiosa, ahora lo sé que estaba equivocada.

-No te entiendo, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar el concepto que tienes de mí?

\- Perdón, pero no fue mi intención escuchar tu conversación con ella….Disculpa, pero cuando estaba llegando a tu puerta la vi entreabierta me escondí y los escuché...

-¿Ah, si? ¿qué escuchaste?-preguntó seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, casi todo lo que tú le dijiste...- desvió su mirada, porque Terry la ponía muy nerviosa.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¡Terry!

-¡Vete!, no quiero verte más. Es evidente que tú no confías en mí - Le dió la espalda para ocultar que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

-No Terry, no quiero irme, por favor escuchame

-¿Escucharte?, ¿me pides que te escuche cuando tú nunca lo has hecho conmigo?- El castaño no sabia como actuar, Candy definitivamente lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡Perdóname!..…pero es que...- extendió sus manos pero se contuvo de tocarlo.

\- ¡Por favor vete y no vuelvas Candy!, no quiero volver a repetirlo, ¡estoy cansado siempre de lo mismo!. Vine aqui para estar solo, por favor vuelve a tu casa que tu novio debe estar preocupado por ti. No es apropiado que una dama comprometida esté en la casa de un hombre soltero- seguía sin verla y ella sintió la necesidad imperante de abrazarlo, decirle tantas cosas, que sí lo amaba, pero que también temía volver a perderlo- Podría andar buscándote por allí y no sería bueno que sepa que estuviste aquí con un tipo como yo- Ella con lentitud se acercó hasta él y no pudo soportar los deseos de abrazarle a su espalda, su rostro pegado en su camisa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mojándole.

-¡Terry!, ya no digas nada, por favor disculpame….no quise decir todas esas cosas... es que me da tanta rabia que odio sentir esto, no quiero justificarme, pero es que no sabes lo que siento al verte con Susanna, con esa chica Aurora y con todas las mujeres que pueden acercarse a ti, me muero de celos de solo pensarlo y por mucho tiempo tuve que reprimirlos porque no tenía ese derecho….Terry. Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, pero me da miedo que todo vuelva a desvanecerse, que todo sea solo una ilusión - su toque, sus manos, su abrazo que lo aprisionaba le hacía sentir mil emociones- sigues siendo el amor de mi vida- Seguía aferrada a su espalda y temblaba por su llanto incontenible, él no quería que dejara de tocarlo, no quería que ese momento pasara. Candy levantó su rostro y sus mejillas estaban húmedas- ¿Me perdonas?- él giró su cuerpo para verla de frente. Las manos que antes estaban en su cintura fueron tomadas por las manos masculinas. Sus azules ojos se veían húmedos también y esos verdes ojos lo miraban expectante esperando su respuesta- ¿Me perdonas Terry?- repitió otra vez.

\- ¡Solo si me dejas besarte!

-¡Terry!…

-Yo te amo Candy, ¿No lo entiendes mujer? por ti haria lo que sea si tú me dices que me amas, yo hago lo que sea porque estés conmigo. Me divorcié de Susanna y podemos empezar una vida juntos.

-Mi amor- se aferró a su cuello y él a su cintura para fundirse en un dulce y profundo beso, añorado y deseado que le hacía tocar el cielo, volvia a tocar sus labios, ella, la mujer que ama estaba en sus brazos. Un beso lleno de pasión contenida por muchos años. Ya no eran los jovencitos de entonces y la profundidad de los besos encendian sus cuerpos. Después de la prolongación tuvieron que tomar aire y separaron sus labios dolorosamente- Terry, te amo. te amo tanto.

Acarició su rostro y delineó sus labios- Yo más Candy, mucho más...nunca he dejado de amarte pese a nuestra separación, siempre te he llevado aqui, en mi corazón. En mis noches en mis dias has estado conmigo en mis pensamientos.

-¡Perdóname!, perdóname...por todo lo que has pasado...pero tenia que alejarme aunque se me desgarrara el corazón, yo tampoco pude olvidarte...Terry.

-Cuando me separé de Susanna, viaje a Chicago para decirte que mi Padre me estaba ayudando con la agilización del proceso de anulación del matrimonio, el cual nunca fue consumado y todo fue tan rapido.

-¿Tu padre?

-Aun me resiente, pero no toda la vida viviré enojado cuando comprendo sus razones y cuando yo mismo caí en una situación similar….Estoy haciendo lo posible por entenderlo. Mi Padre supo sobre mi boda por mi Madre, pero apareció tiempo después.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Cuando te ví en Filadelfia ya habia hablado con Susanna y accedió a darme el divorcio porque entendió las cosas, yo temia que cambiara de opinión y empecé los trámites lo antes posible, claro sin desatenderme económicamente de ella y su madre por supuesto. El Duque me amenazó con sus influencia para anular ese matrimonio. En principio me enojé tanto que se metiera en mi vida, pero el caso estaba en mis manos y solo requerí de él la agilización rápida por si Susanna ponia objeciones. Yo siempre velaré por ella, es lo que me corresponde, lo que concierne a su saludy proveerle todo lo que necesite, pero no puedo comprometer mi corazón ni mi amor porque esos te pertenecen a tí Candy.

-¿Tú crees que de verdad las cosas las acepte bien sin hacer nada?...Temo mucho que haga algo y si luego vuelve...e intenta de nuevo con su vida.

-No lo hará...Candy, no podemos estar todo el tiempo basando nuestras vidas en lo que otra persona pueda hacer...nosotros deseamos ser felices...ya verás que eso no pasará. Además como te he dicho siempre estaré pendiente de ella, pero quiero que tú estes conmigo apoyándome...la clase de apoyo que quiero es tan solo que no nos separemos, que sigas conmigo y luego nos casemos.

-Terry, no me voy a separar de tí, si Susanna está bien y ha aceptado todo de buena manera. Antes éramos muy jóvenes y la situación nos tomó sin siquiera imaginárnoslo. Creímos que lo que hacíamos y las decisiones tomadas eran las correctas. Nos faltó hablar, nos faltó pensar, nos hacía falta crecer y madurar, nos faltaron muchas cosas. Yo no supe cómo lidiar con todo eso, pensé que adelantándome a la situación, nuestra separación era lo único que podía solucionarlo todo y me limité a seguirte guardando cada recuerdo tuyo, era algo tan contradictorio, por un lado queria olvidarte, porque me hacia daño saberte sin mi y por otro cada recorte de periódico que me hablara de ti, lo guardaba, de esa forma sentia que te tenia cerca.

-…tu hiciste eso?

-Cuando veía una foto tuya recordaba al hombre del que me enamoré, te miraba y solo deseaba que fueras feliz aunque lo hicieras lejos de mí. Te extrañaba tanto Terry y recordarte me hacia sufrir, pero era lo único que de ti tenía, solo los recuerdos...Ahora entiendo que no fueron las mejores decisiones, no sirvió de nada tantos años separados.

-Sí, es verdad…nos hizo falta muchas cosas, solo teníamos nuestro amor, pero parece que eso no fue suficiente. Jugaba en nuestra contra la gratitud, la generosidad y el deber. El amor, lo había enterrado, pero si sirvió Candy, ahora que somos adulto, nos amamos tenemos que luchar por este amor.

-¡Estaré contigo!, como debió haber sido….te amo y no me voy a apartar de ti.

-….Pero… ¿y tu prometido?...La agradable señora Ardlay me dijo que…incluso Albert aceptó tu compromiso. Me pidió, no, me exigió que me alejara de ti como si tratara de una peste. El asunto es que esa señora me detesta y es claro que a toda costa pretende casarte con quien sea. ¿Por qué aceptaste ese compromiso Candy? Tú, que no dejas que nadie se meta en tu vida y en tus decisiones.

-Que lo sé yo Terry…por eso es que planeé junto con Debbie y Albert por supuesto hacerse pasar por mi pretendiente, pero no pude prever que terminara en compromiso, pero de esa manera desistió en buscarme un Esposo entre sus conocidos...gente que no me interesa tratar.

-!Entonces todo era un plan!, sigues siendo tan travieza Candy, pero, pienso que el plan está dejando de serlo.

¿Por qué lo dices?

-él no te ve como parte de un plan, podria asegura que el asunto se le está saliendo de las manos, no sé, pero ese hombre está enamorado de ti. Lo sé por la forma como te vé, sin contar el beso que te plantó por la mañana...no creas que lo he olvidado...Tenía ganas de estrangularlo- dijo con molestia.

-¡No debes preocuparte Terry! no siento nada por él…tu eres mi vida, mi amor, mi todo- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo- No puedo amar a nadie más que no seas tú.

-Tú también eres mi amor y mi mundo pecosa-con sus manos acunó el rostro de Candy y tomaba sus labios para besarlos, besos que al tacto subieron de tono, el lugar, el momento era peligroso-¡Te amo candy!- sus bocas seguían pegadas, sus labios acariciándose en cada roce, cada mordida le demandaba los besos más apasionados y ardorosos que había tenido guardado para ella, que les provoca las excitaciones más tentadoras, su cuerpo se movía al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo femenino, ella sentía el roce de su intimidad y se apartó sintiéndose nerviosa.

-¡Disculpa!, no quise incomodarte... será mejor que salgamos de aquí- se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero una mano le detuvo

-¡Terry!...no.- sus verdes ojos brillaban, su corazón latia con tanta fuerza. Escucharle decir que la ama y ahora no hay nada que impida su amor, la hizo estremecer, se imaginó su vida al lado de Terry, su amor-¡Ya no puedo más! No me importa si es o no un error. No quiero seguir lo que sociedad dice que está bien o que ve mal, solo quiero hacer lo que diga mi corazón y si está mal, será mi error. Han sido tantos años que he sufrido por haberme hecho a un lado olvidando que también tengo sentimientos, que mi ser te desea y un corazón que sufre, estoy cansada de guardarme todo lo que siento… no me importa Terry….yo te amo .

-Durante mucho tiempo soñé con estas palabras ¡Mi amor!, ¡mi amor!- besaban sus labios con frenesí, los mordían y yacian hinchados por el contacto apasionado entre ellos, se comían a besos y caricias, los besos que ambos habían deseado, un gemido ahogado, un suspiro excitante y la agitación de sus cuerpos por sentir de nuevo el amor - ¡soy tan feliz por tenerte conmigo!. Creí que nunca te iba recuperar, que mi vida estaba condenada a la infelicidad y que nuestro amor se habia perdido. Luchaba por arrancarte de mí corazón todos los días y las noches. Me acostaba pensando y al igual al levantarme siempre en mi mente estabas tú…. ¡te amo tanto Candy!, tanto, tanto que me duele- sus dedos acarician los labios femeninos, que se humedecían para recibir sus besos y mientras le hablaba en susurro sobre su boca, su oído, su cuello y todo su cuerpo. La emoción de confesarse de nuevo su amor los había llevado a entregarse el uno al otro allí en su habitación sobre su cama, en la villa, donde años atrás le había pedido esperar juntos el amanecer. Donde el éxtasis no se hizo esperar y el cansancio los abatió cayendo sobre su pecho desnudo entre la excitación, después de haber experimentado lo que era hacer el amor con el ser que se ama. Todo lo vivido no había sido nada comparado con lo que ahora tenía en sus brazos. La acomodó y ella coloco su fina mano sobre su pecho. Un silencio que los envolvió llevó a levantar suavemente el rostro de ella, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas quizá de la vergüenza de haber sido suya la cual sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Verse de esa manera, pensar en lo que había pasado entre sus brazos, estar allí con él compartiendo su intimidad la llenaba de nuevos sueños e ilusiones, pero también de miedos e incertidumbres.

-¿Estas arrepentida? Porque te aclaro que yo no. Ha sido maravilloso tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía fue algo especial….sabes muy bien que no te dejaré ir, esta vez ,no.

-Terry, no puedo arrepentirme de amarte como lo he hecho. Ha sido hermoso este momento que no quisiera irme- Levantó su torso y cubrió su pecho medio desnudo sus cabellos dorados caian sobre éste presentando una visión hermosa a sus ojos- pero tengo que regresar.

-¡Lo sé!, ¡lo sé! Y ¡Debes terminar esa estupidez de compromiso! Lo más pronto Candy.

\- Ya lo he hecho. He hablado con Debbie, pero cuando la Tía se entere de mi rompimiento buscará de nuevo la manera de contactar a ese desconocido, un hombre importante que llegó a verla para ofrecerme en matrimonio como si fuera una cosa a su hijo. Ha dicho que si no me caso con ese desconocido insistirá en casarme con Neal porque según pongo en riesgo la herencia como hija de Albert y eso no, no…ya una vez hasta una fiesta de compromiso preparó.

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?, perdón Candy, pero si esa maldita sanguijuela te hizo mucho daño. ¿Cómo puede pensar que tú y Neal, no,no….? ¡Maldición!...yo tengo que hablar con ella lo antes posible y explicarle sobre mi situación. No permitiré que nadie, nadie te toque. Le diré que quiero casarme contigo Candy. Como tu Tia lo haria y será difícil cuando sepa que un hombre divorciado quiere desposarte, sin embargo Albert es tu padre adoptivo y él más que nadie es quien me importa, pero la última palabra la tienes tú, somos adultos y no necesitamos autorización de nadie.

-Claro que no, además Albert no permitirá nunca que me case con Neal, como lo hizo en el pasado impidiendo ese nefasto compromiso ...No me preocupa eso Terry, pero su insistencia haria que me vaya de la mansión y creo volvería al hogar o me irira a cualquier otro lado.

-No eso no...si en mis manos esta la solución sera así, no voy a permitirlo..iré en cuanto termines ante ella tu compromiso y pediré tu mano a tu familia.

-Contigo me siento tan bien Terry… no podría estar con nadie más. Menos después de este momento. No puedo entregarme a otro hombre que no seas tú- Su pequeña mano sin preverlo acariciaba el pecho masculino y esa suave caricia empezaba a exitarlo nuevamente-¡Dios no hagas eso!

-¿Qué cosa Terry? – en su ingenuidad no sabia que esa caricia le estaba provocando, levantó su rostro y al ver su mano que acariciaba el pecho del muchacho se lleno de vergüenza y dispuesta a quitarla las tomó para besarla y el movimiento hizo que descubriera parte de su cuerpo.

-¡No, no lo hagas!….- no te cubras….quiero verte asi, por favor- su azul mirada se oscureció y el deseo se avivó de nuevo.

-¡Terry!...no, ya tengo que irme- con suavidad apartó la sabana que cubría su desnudez y sus ojos se llenaron de la visión del cuerpo de su mujer, si, porque era su mujer.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- Volvió a acariciarla de pies a cabeza volviendo a besar cada espacio de piel mientras ella se retorcía bajo sus labios, con sus parpados cerrados la estaba llevando de nuevo a tocar las estrellas con su manos, haciéndola convulsionar con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada beso y con cada toque. Volvieron a hacer el amor dulce y suavemente- Te amo Candy...Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo y tener muchos momentos como estos siempre.

-No puedo Terry...debo regresar, recuerda que Debbie está en la mansión, pero cuando nos casemos tendremos muchas noches asi mi amor, por ahora debemos arreglar las cosas...No olvides que te amo.

-Tú tampoco lo olvides pecosa

-Mañana llega Albert de Londres. Tenía algunas cosas que resolver.

-¿De verdad? pero, Te dejó sola con él.

-Ya sabes que entre Debbie y yo no hay nada.

-No me confiaría tanto Candy. Sé que le gustas y no estaré tranquilo… por favor cuídate.

-¡No pasará nada!

-Mañana iré a visitar a mi amigo.

-¡Le diré!...Bueno, ya es hora…tengo que irme Terry…se está haciendo tarde.

-¡Espera que yo te llevare! son las 5 de la Tarde y en caballo llegaremos rápidamente

-Gracias… Debbie debe estar preocupado.

-Ten mucho cuidado pecosa...odio tener que dejarte en casa con ese hombre, pero confiaré que es amigo de Albert y sabrá respetarte.

 **Piel**

 _Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido_

 _Cuando pensé que todo estaba dicho,_

 _Vienes y derrumbas el muro que a mí alrededor había construido_

 _Cuando con tu sonrisa_

 _Atrapas mi horizonte y mi camino trazado_

 _Estremeces mi ser con tus besos_

 _Tan suaves como la cálida brisa_

 _Sigo de ti enamorado_

 _La melodía de tu voz, el sonido de tu risa y la destreza de tus manos_

 _Es con lo que ahora no quiero dejar de vivir_

 _En las inquietas tardes, en las serenas noches_

 _El néctar de tu cuerpo cual dulce manjar, me llena de placer_

 _Mi alma, mi ser_

 _Me haces vibrar, mujer_

 _El fulgor de tus ojos verdes, me hacen sentir,_

 _Me ciega, me extasían, me hacen estremecer_

(Verso de mi inspiración/AG/PV)

Esa noche Terry y Candy, uno se encontraba encerrado en sus respectivas habitaciones. Una conexión indescriptible les hacía pensar el uno en el otro, en lo que habian vivido y en su hermosa entrega. El seguía sintiendo las emociones de ese momento y ella recordaba estar en sus brazos cuando su cuerpo entraba en el suyo demandándole fuertes escalofríos desde su interior. Terry nunca pudo sentir con nadie, lo que ella le hacía con solo ese momento que fue mágico lleno de pasión. Nunca pudo arrancarla de su ser y menos lo haría ahora que se había metido hasta en lo más profundo de su alma. Todos los sentimientos adversos que pudo sentir por el abandono de ella no habían eliminado ese amor, la amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, de su corazón y sus deseos, la amaba desde sus entrañas y con su sangre. Todo el sufrimiento había quedado en el olvido.

Debbie se sentía afectado cada vez que ella lo rechazaba, lo esquivaba y hasta a veces lo ignoraba. Por momentos quería dejar todo esa estupidez e irse hablar con la Señora Elroy y explicarle terminar su "relación", pero luego desistía, porque no permitiría que la quisiera casar con otro. Hasta las últimas instancias lucharía por ella. La había visto salir de la mansión bajo su mirada furibunda, el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba, su paciencia se estaba terminando. tiempo después la vió llegar ignorando por completo que él estaba allí, la esperaba y ella iba directo a su habitación.

Pasada una hora ninguno de los dos bajó a cenar. -En realidad no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté esa locura y sobre todo el de viajar- dijo sorbiendo un trago de wisky. Los empleados se habían retirado a sus aposentos ya eran las 10 de la noche y todo era silencio en la Residencia. Candy recién habia conciliado el sueño después de pensar el resto de la tarde en él. Abrió la puerta delicadamente tratando de no hacer ruido y la vió allí hermosa y excitante su silueta se dibujaba a través de su fino camisón. Sus cabellos sueltos esparcidos en su almohada, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios una tentación para ser besados. Se acercó con lentitud y rozó con sus labios los de ella. Candy se removió en su cama y de nuevo la besaba mientras dormía. Entre sus sueños – _¡Terry, no por favor!_ \- dijo-¡ _Vete!-_ se molestó y comprendió que candy pensaba en otro hombre, si, en esa actor. Era el único Terry que conocía, pero mencionarlo no significaba que entre ellos hubiese algo pensó, pero al acercarse a ella habia sentido el aroma de un perfume distinto, un perfume que no era el de Candy, un perfume de hombre. De nuevo se acercó y el aroma provenia de su cabellos.

Al día siguiente esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Albert. Era la hora del desayuno y ambos sentados en la mesa se disponían a tomar los alimentos. Debbie se acercó hasta ella tomando asiento a su lado. Estaba hermosa y sus ojos brillaban como el sol, percibía en la mujer la belleza del amor. Su semblante era distinto.

-¿Dormiste bien? ¡Te ves radiante!

\- si, dormí maravillosamente como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Ayer no quisiste hablarme…toda la tarde te perdiste ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Ah, por allí…paseando por las praderas…fue una tarde muy hermosa que pasé a la orilla del lago.

 _¡Mientes!-_ dijo en su interior- _pasé buscándote como un idiota y no estabas en el lago…. ¿qué me estas ocultando Candy?_ -la observaba de soslayo.- ¿Por qué no me invitaste?, Habríamos compartido esa tarde maravillosa como tú dices, me hubieses regalado ese momento.

-Eh, bueno….es que yo…deseaba estar sola….discúlpame Debbie.

Acaparó sus manos y las beso- Candy, dame una oportunidad. Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz. Sé que puedes enamorarte de mi….piénsalo amor- inmediatamente apartó sus manos.

-No Debbie, no puedo…de verdad, no siento nada por tí y no...

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿CREES QUE NO PUEDO CONQUISTAR TU AMOR? ¿ME CONSIDERAS TAN POCO HOMBRE PARA TI?

-No, no es eso…de verdad, pero no puedo mandar en mi corazón, yo no te amo.

-No pido que me ames y ya...constantemente me rechazas, me esquivas y ahora te pierdes por no estar conmigo…vienes sin hablarme, sin decirme nada…. ¿qué piensas que soy? ¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿Qué me está pasando?... ¡Por Dios!... ¿qué te está pasando a ti?...Te recuerdo nuestra situación. Fui muy clara contigo, pero de nuevo te lo repito….Debbie…no te amo….no te amo… ¡Entiéndelo!

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo al verla incorporarse molesta caminando hacia el exterior de la mansión.

-Me empiezas a exasperar Debbie, de verdad….creo que esto se está saliendo de tu control.

-¿Vas a verte con él, cierto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?, ¿Que no me doy cuenta de las miradas entre ustedes? No puedes negarlo. Ese actor ¿ya te envolvió en sus redes? Este tipo de hombres están acostumbrados a jugar con las mujeres, aprovecharse y luego botarlas.

-No, por Dios….- dijo al borde de la histeria- En cuanto lleguemos a América hablaré con la tía ya contigo di por terminado esto, pero debo hacerlo con la Tia lo antes posible...ha sido un error este viaje contigo.

-¡Espera!- le impedía el paso y la sostenía de los brazos

-¡Suéltame!...necesito respirar aire fresco, aquí siento que me ahogo. No puedo creer todo lo que dices- caminó rápidamente hacia el exterior hasta llegar al establo y sacó uno de los ejemplares, subió al lomo del animal y cabalgó adentrándose por el camino que le conduciría a la villa quería despejar su mente después de tantos momentos en los que Debbie la agobiaba. Estaba cansada, pero decidida a hablar con la Tía abuela en lo que volviera, decirle la verdad sin importarle lo demás, pero no dejaría lo que ahora había recuperado. El lago, de nuevo allí se encontraba el dorado reflejo del sol en el agua, parecía millones de estrellas que danzaban sobre la superficie. Ató al caballo y se recostó en la hierba, su cabello dorado esparcido era la visión más hermosa. Perdida en sus pensamientos y sus inquietudes no notó el ruido ni la cercanía de quien osaba interrumpirla.

Estaba de pie, su cuerpo tapaba el sol que pegaba en su cara y abrió sus parpados incorporándose con molestia inmediatamente reconociendo su presencia.

-¡Quiero estar sola Debbie! ¿Tampoco fui clara en eso?- le recriminó con la mirada

El tono de su voz cambió a uno suave y hasta suplicante- ¿Por qué Candy?..Dímelo

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero hemos acabado con esto….déjame por favor.

-Para tu Tía, sigues siendo mi prometida, estoy aquí contigo y por lo menos merezco que me digas por qué.

-Te has tomado esto de la manera equivocada y… ¡Santo Dios!, debí prever que esto podía suceder, pero Albert insistió para aquietar a la Tia, con eso de que no podia dejar a mi prometido solo...acepté que vinieras con nosotros porque Supuestamente eres nuestro amigo y no habia problema alguno, pero...

-¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?...talvez así lo pueda entender. Si no me dices seguiré insistiendo.

-¿Decirte qué? ¡Has enloquecido!- dispuesta para subir al caballo unas manos la detuvo y la tomó de los brazos atrayéndola hacia su pecho sumamente con fuerza. Candy se asustó...¿Debbie, qué haces?

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Una cruel mentira**

* * *

-¿Decirte qué? ¡Has enloquecido!- Dispuesta a irse hizo el impulso para subir al caballo, pero unas manos la detuvieron con fuerza atrayéndola. Se asustó y su corazón se detuvo.-Debbie ¿Qué, qué haces?

-¿Crees que puedes dejarme así?...decir hasta aquí nada más, terminó el plan, y adiós…. ¿nunca pensaste que podía enamorarme?

-¡Realmente te volviste loco!... te recuerdo que negaste todo cuando te pregunté si sentias algo por mi cuando hiciste que viajara a Filadelfia y estuviste de acuerdo con todo esto. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga algo que no siento? Solo somos amigos y dijiste que sí, sin condiciones...Debbie, Entonces ¿me mentiste?

-Yo solo sé que te quiero y me duele lo que haces conmigo, que me rechaces, me ignores,….te quiero para mí- se acercó y sin ella preverlo con fuerza besó sus labios a lo que Candy correspondió con una bofetada.

-¡Por favor!...No vuelvas a hacerlo, no me vuelvas a tocar- La rabia que Candy sentía había sonrojado sus mejillas-¿Qué te pasa? – No le prestó atención y de nuevo la besó con fuerza. Sus fuertes brazos la atraía hacia si y Candy no tenía fuerzas para apartarlo. estaba atrapada y el aire le faltaba- ¡No!- pudo decir, temía que Debbie perdiera el control de sus acciones e hiciera algo de lo que él mismo podría arrepentirse...¡Sueltame!

Unos fuertes brazos lo estremecieron con ímpetu y un golpe lo tiró sobre el pasto. Fue tan duro que quedó aturdido-¿ACASO NO LA ESCUCHASTE?- La furia que le provocó era tal que quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

-TÚ NO TE METAS ACTOR, QUE ESTO NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO…ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA .

\- ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA DAMA! ¡ELLA NO IRA A NINGÚN LADO CONTIGO

-¡VÁMONOS CANDY REGRESEMOS A LA MANSIÓN!

-¡OYE! IMBECIL ...ELLA NO IRA CONTIGO A NINGUN LADO- En ese instante Debbie se le abalanzó y le devolvió el golpe, pero el verlo tocarla y besarla apenas lo sintió, no asi que le hizo subir la sangre que le hizo asestar otro puñetazo más.

-Para ya Terry…. ¡déjalo!...Debbie, por favor dejen de pelear.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO ENTROMETIDO- Quiso tomarla del brazo, pero Candy le dió un manotazo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

-¿QUÉ TE PASA MALDITO IDIOTA?... ¡SUELTALA! Y DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES QUE NO TU PROMETIDA.

¡Asi que le has contado!- Candy empezó a llorar- ¿Por qué eres asi Candy? un día eres una persona y al otro cambias totalmente…. Y ¿tú? tengo que verte por todos lados siempre... he pensado que nos espías.

-¡Que idiota eres!, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?-dijo con sorna- ¿Quién te has creido que eres?

-Siempre estas cerca de nosotros….estoy empezando a sospechar que ella te gusta - un poco más y estallaría de cólera- pero tengo que decirte que es mia…. ¡Candy, vámonos!

-Ya dije que ella se queda conmigo- reviró furioso- y deja de hablarle como si fueras su dueño.

-¿Quién eres tú para meterte en esto?... Candy está bajo mi cuidado- dijo ofuscado.

-¿Cuidados? hace unos momentos no vi eso... tú que ni siquiera mereces su amistad. No dejaré que te la lleves y será mejor que te retires mientras tengas tiempo...no creo seguir conteniendo las ganas de romperte la cara y no me importa que seas amigo de Albert. ¿No querrás que se entere de esto, verdad? ¿Qué piensas tú que hará?….seguro te echaría como el perro traidor que eres. Te abrió las puertas de su casa y tú le pagas de esta manera.

al ver a Candy de esa manera comprendió su error - Candy, por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención ofenderte, de verdad… fue un impulso estúpido, te pido que me perdones…yo no sabía lo que hacía- La Rubia no le prestó atención a sus palabras

-¡Basta ya! ¡Callense los dos! no los quiero escuchar más- Furiosa y decidida se encaminó hacia los árboles dejando a ese par de hombres confrontados viéndose entre sí, llenos de furia y rabia,

-¿Dónde vas Candy?- preguntó al verla alejarse

-¡Quiero estar sola por favor!...Terry tú también.

-¡Candy!

-¡Por favor Terry!...Estaré bien...¡No te preocupes!

* * *

 **Nueva York**

Susanna se encontraba escribiendo otras de sus piezas de música. Sentada en su silla pasaba horas, esperaba que Terry volviera pronto para que las pudiera revisar, pero eso solo eran pretextos, porque habia elaborado otras que eran enviadas al Teatro. No se resignaba a perderlo después de todo. Su sacrificio lanzándose sobre su cuerpo para salvarle la vida entonces no sirvió de nada. No podia aceptar que ellos fueran felices mientras tendría que vivir para siempre en una silla de ruedas. Lo extrañaba, pero le daría él tiempo necesario porque en el fondo pensaba que Candy no lo aceptaría siendo ella la victima, la abandonada, la vulnerable y que toda la vida necesitaría de Terry , toda la vida él tenía que estar junto a ella para ayudarle en su discapacidad sea de la forma que fuere y ella aprovecharia el momento.

-Susi, hija...vé y descansa por favor.

-Ya estoy finalizando madre- de pronto quedo pensativa perdiendo su mirada en una hoja de papel en blanco- solo estoy escribiendo unas ultimas lineas.

-¿Aun piensas que volverá a ti? cuando sabes que no te ama hija. Ya no podemos obligarlo, si es por el dinero nos ha ofrecido y dejado lo que te corresponde.

-Sabes que no es por el dinero madre...yo amo a Terry, de verdad

-Pero te repito...no te ama, yo, muchas veces le dije que tenia que estar contigo toda la vida y que no importaba lo que sintiera, reconozco que fuimos muy dura pasando por sobre todo. Pensando solo en lo que tú sentias, pero cualquiera debe comprenderme...eres mi hija y solo buscaba tu felicidad. Por favor hija, lo mejor seria que lo olvidaras. Su Padre tiene muchas influencias y sabes todo lo que nos dijo. Deberías distraerte, conocer nuevas personas…. ¡Mira ese joven, Franco!, ha sido un maravilloso y atento joven que no ha dejado de venir a verte e invitarte, seria muy bueno que empezaras a tratarlo de diferente manera. Estoy segura que está enamorado de ti hija, deberías tomarle en cuenta porque, disculpame,pero no conseguirás mejor partido.

-¡A mí no me interesa Franco Madre!, sigo amando a Terry y jamás me resignaré a perder su amor. Es verdad que por ahora no está conmigo, pero sé que volverá a mi, no nos une un documento legal, pero mi condición y su conciencia le dirá que debe volver. Solo he tratado de llevar las cosas tranquilas sin pierdo las esperanzas.

-Ay hija mía, su amor nunca ha sido tuyo,no puedes pretender eso si nunca ha estado contigo como quieres…. Ni siquiera pudo cumplirte como esposo- la Rubia bajó su mirada, era verdad, no inspiraba deseo en Terry –Resígnate…tenemos que hacerlo Susi, gracias a eso tenemos la comodidad de ahora. Con el dinero y lo demás, podemos estar tranquilas. ¡No vuelvas a obsesionarte!

-¡Que me importa todo eso, si no lo tengo a él! ¿Qué me importa el dinero si lo que siempre he querido no lo tengo?

-El siempre vendrá a verte...No sabes cuanto me duele verte asi, pero no podemos obligarlo ¿Qué ganas teniendo un hombre a la fuerza? ...solo su desprecio, su rechazo y posiblemene su odio...Tenemos que aceptarlo. Soltero o Casado, fue siempre el mismo contigo.

* * *

Regresó a la villa lleno de angustia. La actitud de ella le inquietaba, así que visitaría lo antes posible a su amigo para hablar sobre Candy y sus decisiones tomadas.

-Candy y Albert ya se encontraban en el jardín degustando del Té.

-Buenas tardes Albert, hola Candy,

-Hola Terry

-Disculpen que me presente sin avisar, pero tenia tantas ganas de saludar a mi viejo amigo.

-¡No te preocupes hombre! eres mi amigo y no necesitas avisar. Cuando Candy me dijo que estabas en Escocia no lo podía creer….pero ven sientate con nosotros a tomar el Té.

-Si, al regresar tenemos una presentación, pero ante todo el Director de la compañía nos mandó a disfrutar de unas vacaciones que las tenemos muy bien merecidas. Yo pensé en Escocia y pues ya ves estoy aquí, en mi villa.

-Por cierto Candy ¿has visto a Debbie, desde que vine no lo he visto?- con su mirada buscaba a su alrededor mientra Terry clavó su azul mirada en ella y a su vez la Rubia en un gesto de negacion le solicitaba a Terry que no dijera nada a Albert. El castaño trataba de comprender por qué no queria que lo hiciera, asi que, contra todo respetaría su decisión.

\- No, no lo sé, quizás ha vuelto a salir ...Me van a disculpar pero me duele la cabeza y quiero descansar un poco. ¿Me disculpas Terry, Albert?

-Por supuesto pecosa no te preocupes- su semblante entristeció al verla de nuevo alejarse

-No sé qué le sucede…no ha querido hablar, desde que vine ha estado callada y pensativa. ¿Tú sabes algo Terry?

-¿Le has preguntado a "su novio"? creo que no soy la persona adecuada para darte esa respuesta- dijo con sorna- Quizás el sepa lo que le pasa a Candy,.

-¿Cómo? ¿Candy no te ha contado?... déjame explicarte

-¡No es necesario! Aceptaste ese compromiso por ciertos que ya sé, y por lo que veo confias mucho en ese amigo tuyo como para otorgarle cuidar a Candy. Hasta donde sé la dejaste bajo "su protección"

-Por favor... a juzgar por tus palabras y el tono de tu voz, puedo afirmar que estás celoso Terry, pero no deberias si ya sabes bien como han sido las cosas. Debbie es mi amigo y lo es también de Candy aunque ellos tienen muy poco de conocerse. Además, tú no deberías reaccionar de esa manera, te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado- le ardió la sangre que Albert defendiera a un tipo que podía haber dañado a Candy.

-No diré nada más sobre tu amigo y para tu información mi estimado Albert…debo decirte que no estoy casado con Susanna ni con nadie. Soy un hombre libre para amar a quien yo quiera.

-Pero, ¿Cómo ha sido posible? hasta donde tengo conocimiento por ella ustedes tuvieron que separarse porque esa muchacha te ama y... ¿Candy lo sabe?

-Si y le he explicado la situación. Susanna ha comprendido que no puedo amarla, pero sí, siempre estaré al pendiente de ella, eso no cambiara nada, pero quiero estar con Candy, hacerla mi esposa. Sea contra quien se oponga , tú conoces lo que siento por ella- acotó- asi que en este momento te digo Albert quiero que me permitas cortejarla.

-¡Sé que se aman!, y si ella te quiere, no tengo nada que decir, pero hay que hacer las cosas bien, ¿Tú me entiendes?. Yo más que nadie en el mundo quiero que Candy sea inmensamente feliz Terry. Eso ha sido siempre mi razón. Sé lo mucho que ustedes se han amado y lo que puedo decirte mi amigo es que estoy de acuerdo con que ustedes empiecen de nuevo.

-Lo único que los separaba era esa promesa de no verte por esa muchacha y más después por saberte casado, pero ya que has resuelto esa situación, pues me alegro por ustedes que se merecen ser felices.

-Hace un tiempo recién me habia separado fui a Chicago para hablar contigo, con Candy y con quien tuviera que hacerlo y pedirla en matrimonio, pero me atendió la Señora Ardlay y tajantemente me prohibio acercarme a Candy porque se habia comprometido contando con tu autorización. Te confieso que sentí tanta furia hacia ti, Te digo algo, el único que me interesa que lo sepa y lo acepte eres tú, pero comprendo que Candy pertenece a tu Familia...¡Me conoces Albert!, podria llevarmela lejos donde nadie nos moleste y la haria mi Esposa sin tener que pedirles permiso a nadie, pero las cosas queremos hacerlas bien. Voy a luchar por ella contra quien sea.

-Cuando la Tia te conozca ya verás como cambiará de actitud

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar Candy?

-¡Adelante Albert!, la puerta está abierta- La Rubia se encontraba recostada en su cama.

-¿Estás bien pequeña? Disculpa que me entrometa, pero te conozco tan bien y sé que te pasa que ser muy grave como para que hayas dejado a Terry.

-¡No pasa nada Bert!...solo me duele la cabeza...

-¡Sabes que sigo sin creerte!, tú tienes algo y no confías en mi… ¡Vamos Candy, cuéntame!, como lo hacías antes, cuando eras una niña. Cada vez que me contabas todas tus penas, tus tristezas y tu desamor.

-Albert, te aseguro que estoy bien...No me pasa nada, de verdad no te preocupes.

-Tu comportamiento me dice lo contrario, pero está bien, no insistiré más, eso sí, no me queda de otra que preguntarle a Debbie- se incorporó rapidamente -Estoy seguro que Terry sabe más de lo que aparenta, pero no me lo quiere decir. Candy, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Debbie no aparece?.

-Ya he hablado con Debbie y le he dicho que toda esta mentira se ha terminado y que cuando llegue a America hablaré todo a la Tía de inmediato.

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado Candy y Debbie lo sabe, pero, siento que ha pasado algo que no me quieres decir. ¡Has estado muy extraña!

-¡Ideas tuyas Albert!

-¡No es verdad!, tú sabes que hay algo...No me ocultes nada por favor…Dime, ¿Qué paso? Confía en mi.

-Es que, bueno...resulta que Debbie...no preví que pudiera sentir algo por mí y no quiero...que sienta nada...

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

Sí... y no me gusta en lo absoluto.

-¡Vaya!, no lo hubiese creído y no es porque piense que no podia ser posible, siendo que eres una chica muy hermosa, pero te lo he dicho muchas veces que tus decisiones son tuyas no dependen de lo que la Tia diga.

-Asi es, pero como comprenderás cuando la Tia abuela se entere empezará a decirte cosas como mi Padre Adoptivo y responsable de mí.

-Candy, a veces pienso que el apellido Ardlay no te ha servido de nada.

-¿Cómo dices eso Albert?...gracias a ti conoci a los seres más hermosos que pude conocer en mi vida, no, no puedes decir eso, además pude conocerlo a él también en aquel viaje, a Terry...Tu apellido no es ningun problema y sería una malagradecida que pensara en desistir de él. Tú eres mi hermano, mi verdadero hermano y nunca tendré como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Terry me ha dicho lo de esa muchacha, Susanna la actriz, segun las cosas estan resueltas... Quiere casarse contigo y me ha dicho su interés en cortejarte.

\- Debería pensar que eres el único que me importa que lo acepte, porque tú respetas mis decisiones y mis sentimientos, pero no puedo negarlo, quiero hacer las cosas bien de tal manera que tampoco tengas problemas, La Tia sabe que por él deje el colegio- se sonrojó un poco- y eso para ella generará habladurías y denigra el apellido de la familia.

-Todo eso tiene solución, en cuanto sepa quién es Terry, te aseguro que cambiará de parecer.

-No me importa si lo acepta o no Albert. Terry me ha pedido que nos casemos y no me voy a separar de él, no esta vez...Si la Tía lo ve mal, lo siento. No puedo soportar Albert….me irrita pensar en la frivolidad de las personas en que lo que sientes en tu corazón no cuente en lo absoluto, no sé qué pasara con Terry y conmigo cuando volvamos a América, pero ahora que sé que está libre, que Susanna lo ha comprendido no quiero dejarlo….Me moriría Albert….yo lo amo tanto.

Esto se arreglará….te lo prometo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó de mejor ánimo. Sus decisiones estaban tomadas. Terry y ella se amaban y tenían que luchar por estar juntos y si le tocaba irse al fin del mundo con él, lo haría. A Albert no le agradaba tanto esa idea, pero trataría de que las cosas se arreglaran e hicieran las cosas como debidamente deben ser y les apoyaría en lo que fuere necesario porque busca la felicidad de ambos. Era la hora del desayuno y hasta ese momento volvía a ver a Debbie.

-Ayer no te vi el resto de la Tarde. ¿Dónde te metiste hombre?

-Discúlpame, en realidad me distraje por alli y cuando vi era tarde- realmente Debbie no salio de la Residencia, pero fue el único pretexto encontrado para justiicar el no haber bajado a recibir a su amigo- vió de soslayo el rostro de Candy que tomaba de su taza de café.

-Tranquilo...solo queria saber si estabas bien, es que me extrañó no verte

De repente después de mantenerse en silencio.

-¡Permiso!, me van a disculpar, pero quiero ir a dar una vuelta y aprovechar el aire fresco de la mañana.

-¡Ve Candy! ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto Albert- Pedimos que nos preparen los caballos.

-No, no es necesario, iré caminando -Albert entendió que queria estar sola seguramente se encontraría con Terry y no haria mal tercio entre ellos.

-¡Esta bien pequeña!...¡Ten cuidado por favor!

-¡Lo tendre!...hasta luego- Camino a través de los caminos verdes hasta llegar al lago, la visión de ver ese lugar en el que se reflejaba la luz del sol era sumamente impresionante y Candy siempre se tomaba el tiempo para observar cada detalle que le llamaba la atención, observando todo a su alrededor, jamás se cansaría de ver el paisaje tan hermoso de la primavera. De píe en ese lugar recordó los años pasados y lo vivido recientemente le removió el corazón. Haber estado entre sus brazos y entregarse a él, era lo mas maravilloso que habia vivido. De pronto quiso ir a verlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía volvería a suceder y lo ansiaba, pero debia contenerse.

-¡Te estaba esperando!- una voz en susurró le erizó la piel, un abrazo de espaldas aferrándose a su cintura y con un beso en su cuello blanco le hacian subir flotar.

-¡Terry!- dió la vuelta para verle y su ceño se fruncía por su molestia- ¿Siempre tienes que llegar así, sin apenas darme cuenta?...¡Me asustaste!

-Perdoname pecosa preciosa...¿Me extrañaste?

-¡Claro que te extrañe mi amor!- sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho lo atraia para besarlo.

-¡Me gusta que seas tan espontánea y natural!...¡Te amo Candy!

-Yo también te amo Terry y quiero que me disculpes por no haber querido que estuvieras conmigo, pero es que de verdad queria estar sola.

-Lo entiendo mi amor y no te preocupes, pero... hay algo que me gustaría saber Candy...¿Por qué no permitiste que le dijera a Albert lo de ese tipo? tiene que saber qué clase de amigo tiene.

-No Terry...deja eso así...Debbie ya me ha pedido disculpas y no deseo que entre ellos existan disgutos por mi, te repito él está muy avergonzado y arrepentido.

-No me gusta ser impasible ante esta situacion, pero no tengo otra alternativa cuando con solo una mirada tuya me desarmas por completo.

-¡Gracias amor!- acercó sus labios hacia ella y una lluvia de besos se regalaron entre si. Recostados luego en la hierba, los besos más profundos y apasionados. Un par de ojos veía la escena entre ellos, confirmando realmente que Candy y ese hombre estaban enamorados. Su corazón se encogió.

-Te pediría que fuéramos a la villa, pero temo que...aunque me muera por hacerte de nuevo el amor, no será más hasta que nos casemos Candy, aunque después de lo ocurrido es probable que hayas quedado embarazada y no te lo voy a negar que eso sería extraordinario porque batallaría doblemente contra quien sea- la sonrisa de ella y su sonrojo le encantó- Sabes pasando a otro tema, Mi Padre...Mañana iré a visitarlo y como te habia dicho, estoy tratando de acercarme a él. Quiero contarle sobre nosotros.

-Me alegro mucho Terry, ha de ser maravilloso que puedan ser Padre e hijo. Estoy segura que te quiere mucho, solo que se ha equivocado como cualquier ser humano y lo importante es que ha recapacitado sobre sus equivocaciones.

-Como siempre...¡Tienes las palabras que necesito escuchar!...Gracias Pecosa, por eso te amo tanto. Habria querido que vinieras conmigo, pero será cuando lo nuestro este arreglado.

-Me encantaría y de igual manera, primero debo arreglar mis problemas… ¿Crees que a tu Padre le agrade como esposa tuya Terry?

-El desea mi felicidad y por supuesto que le agradas, sabe que no hay mujer con la que pueda ser feliz, si no es contigo, pese a su circulo aristocrático en donde se pretendía encontrara una esposa.

Después de haber pasado más de un mes de vacaciones. La hora de regresar llegó. En en el Barco viajaban los cuatro y Candy y Terry se miraban pocos momentos, pero muy bonitos recordando aquella noche en que se habian conocido. El tiempo transcurrió y al llegar se despidieron prometiéndose muy pronto verse y escribirse. Candy hablaría con la Tia abuela para dar paso a que Terry la cortejara libremente pues ante los ojos de la Matriarca, los Leagans y Los Cornwell ella seguia comprometida. Agradecía tanto que la Tia hubiese accedido a un compromiso discreto.

La cara de felicidad Terry no se le borraba. En la habitación de nuevo, tirado en su cama su mente daba tantas vueltas, pensando en tantos planes con ella y para ella, el matrimonio, la casa, el lugar, los hijos, su trabajo, en fin realizaba un plan de su nueva vida hasta que el sueño lo venció.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

 **Un mes atrás cuando recién habia llegado a Escocia**

-Susi, eres una tonta e irresponsable ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-¡Madre! Siento defraudarte.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo…sé que no es justificación, pero necesitaba sentirme amada por alguien y Franco...

-¡Entonces hay que contactarlo y se responzabilice!, casarse contigo...si llegaron a esto es porque estaban pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos. Tiene que ser rapido Susi porque el tiempo apremia y no se puede ocultar mucho tiempo.

-De hecho me ha pedido que me case, pero no, no madre, no me interesa que Franco se responsabilice, no lo amo...si es verdad que me gusta, pero casarme con él no.

-Pero, en realidad que eres muy testaruda, ¿Cómo piensas entonces que vamos a lidiar con esa situación? Cuando empiece a notarse ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente? Tú ya no estas con Terry. ¿Qué vamos a decir? Ese hombre debe hacerse cargo. ¿Donde lo puedo encontrar hija?.

-Él no lo sabe…

-Susi, ese el joven Franco debe saberlo y casarse contigo

-No, y tú no le dirás nada. Esto solo será un secreto entre tú y yo.

-Pero, entonces ¿Cómo vamos a solucionarlo?...¡vas a tener un hijo sin Padre!- Larissa ofuscada no lograba convencerla de que Franco lo supiera.

-Mi hijo ya tiene Padre y ese es Terry, ¿entiendes?, el padre de mi hijo es Terry.

-¡Enloqueciste hija!...ustedes no estan casados, ¿Cómo crees que el aceptará un hijo a estas alturas?

-Madre, yo amo a Terry y ésta es la oportunidad que tengo para recuperarlo. El debe creer que es su hijo, si le digo la verdad se irá para siempre y no podré soportarlo.

-¡No puedes engañarlo! con alto tan delicado y serio.

-Requiero más que nunca de tu ayuda, si de verdad me quieres y deseas que sea feliz, por favor ayudame….. me jugaré esta última carta con mucho cuidado. Tengo muchas cosas a mi favor...¿cuento contigo?

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **Actualmente**

Una semana después de su llegada se levantó temprano con la inquietud de saber si ella habia recibido su carta, una que envió desde el primer dia que piso America. Hablarse de su amor y sus ansias de tenerla, eran tantas cosas que decir, que compartir. Terry estaba muy feliz porque al fin podía ver una luz en su vida después de tanta oscuridad y soledad en su corazón- Es así como debió haber sido desde un principio y no haber perdido cuatro años dijo para sí- Lista su carta para dejarala buzón aprovecharía para visitar a Susanna y saber sobre su salud que suponía bien pues las malas noticias son las que rápidamente se saben. Ella estaba en un pequeño escritorio y su semblante era de tranquilidad y serenidad que a Terry le hacia sentirse bien.

-¡Buen dia Susanna!

-¡Terry!, has vuelto querido... te habias olvidado de mi, verdad? ¿Cuando volviste?

-Hace una Semana y claro que no me he olvidado de ti...aqui estoy para saber de tí. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Que hiciste durante este tiempo que no nos vimos?

Susanna sabia que no era así, pero si no era de la forma que lo quería era abandono y desconsideración, llegar después de una semana para ella era una eternidad, sin embargo trató de no ponerle tanta atención a ese asunto.

-Bien, siempre con mis escritos, no pensé que esto fuera tan fascinante

-¡Son hermosas!

-Robert ha quedado encantado con todas y no me puedo quejar. Estoy bien Terry.

-No te imaginas la alegría que me hace sentir, Susi.

-¡Lo sé!, pero no creo que sea tanto por mí. Nunca te he dado esa alegría que ahora veo en tu rostro Terry y no mientas porque sabes que es así.

-¡Te equivocas!, verte así, haciendo lo que te gusta me hace feliz, al igual que verte saludable.

-¿Haz vuelto con ella?- preguntó dejando a un lado sus notas - ¿Ustedes estan juntos?

-Sí...

-Fuiste corriendo trás ella en cuanto te dí tu libertad...¡Te olvidaste de las obligaciones que tienes conmigo! no te importó saber nada de mí, te fuíste, me dejaste como si fuese un pedazo de nada que te estorbaba.

-¡Un momento! esto ya lo habiamos hablado cientos de veces Susanna. No te voy a negar lo que siempre has sabido y por favor no deseo hacerte daño al repetirtelo. No te abandonaré si es lo que temes, pero Candy estará conmigo... yo seguiré ayudándote en lo que necesites.

-Disculpame Terry, pero no me resigno a perderte y esto será tan dificil para mí después que estuvimos casados... trato de entender que lo único que te mantiene a mi lado, son mis amenazas. No he dejado de amarte y eso también es algo que no te puedo ocultar es algo que no se puede deshacer de la noche a la mañana, no puedo dejar de sentir todo lo que aún hay en mi corazón, pero lo intentaré -¿vendrás mañana? Al menos a la hora de la cena. Solo dame ese momento.

-¡Esta bien!...estaré a la hora de la cena... ¡Adiós Susi!- se despidió con un beso en su frente.

Salió muy confiado y tranquilo sabiendo que Susanna comprendía la situación . Visitó a su madre y le contó sobre su encuentro con Candy. La actriz estaba contenta de escuchar y ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su vástago. No podía estar más que feliz y sorprendida que el destino los haya reunido en aquel lugar donde conoció a esa niña que había robado el corazón de su hijo cuando le propuso viajar a América negándose entonces, por algo que le apasionaba más que el Teatro.

-¡Siempre lo supe hijo!, ustedes son el uno para el otro y me alegra que se hayan reencontrado y aclarado las cosas. Siempre he visto en esa muchacha la mujer ideal para tí y se también que tú lo eres para ella. No olvido todavía su negación de verte, porque sabia que no iba a resitir.

-¡Lo se!...por una estúpida promesa.

-Por favor mantenme al tanto de la situación y si Candy tiene que venir a New York no lo dudes, ésta es su casa y la recibiré con gusto.

-Gracias Madre...no podía esperar menos de ti y claro que te informaré de todo...ahora debo irme a descansar porque mañana regreso al Teatro.

* * *

Antes de retomar su vida y continuar sus auntos. Candy quería buscar el momento adecuado para hablar con la Tía abuela sobre Debbie, no quería darle más largas al asunto.

-¿Estás bien Candy?- preguntó Albert

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno porque te veo nerviosa, pensativa y...

-¡Y con hambre!...¡Tengo mucha hambre?

-Bonita forma de esquivarme, eh?- la Rubia sonrió-¡No deberias! sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

-No puedo ocultarte nada, cierto?

-Te conozco tan bien pequeña, recuerdalo desde que tenías 6 años

-¡Lo sé!,¡lo sé!

-¿Entonces? ¿vamos a cenar?

-Esa es una verdad innegable Albert...Vamos a cenar o preparamos algo como en los viejos tiempos... es una maravilla que tus sobrinos no estén en la mansión. Eso me alivia….no tener sus miradas sobre mi todo el tiempo.

-¡Tienes mucha razón!, todavía a mi cuesta soportarlos. Lo bueno es que desde que se fueron a la Florida sus visitas no son frecuentes. Según sé los años no han hecho que Neil olvide tu rechazo.

-¡Es una tontería!- el Rubio asintió- Albert... Terry espera una carta donde le comunique que puede venir a hablar con la Tia, pero me temo que vendra así yo no haya hablado todavía, con lo impulsivo que es. He recibido una carta de él.

-Bueno, entonces hay que agilizar el asunto lo antes posible.

* * *

-¡Gracias por venir Terry!…¡vienes exactamente a la hora!.

-No, gracias a ti por la invitación- tomo el lugar en la mesa mientras miraba extrañado a las mujeres que se desvivían en atenciones después de todo. Había una botella de vino en la mesa y la cena lista.

-Al menos quiero compensar con un momento agradable todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Mi madre y yo quisimos organizar esta cena para agradecer todo lo que haz hecho por nosotras.

-Si joven Terence, tenemos mucho que agradecer, una cena en tranquilidad para ofrecerle nuestras disculpas por los malos ratos- dijo Larissa ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

-Ustedes no tienen que agradecerme nada, al contrario soy yo el que estaré infinitamente agradecido y lo que hago es lo que me corresponde hacer por su hija Señora, eso lo saben bien... ayudarle de la manera que un amigo puede hacerlo y en mi lo tendrá siempre.

-Bueno empecemos a cenar antes que esto se enfríe- comento Susanna

-mmm, muy buen vino, excelente.

-Quisimos acompañarle con este aperitivo. ¿Gusta otra copa?

-Muchas gracias.

La cena trancurría tranquilamente entre conversaciones de los escritos de Susanna y lo bien que le estaba yendo en el Teatro a su vez que eso le dejaba algunas ganancias, que aunque no le faltaba el dinero era una forma de sentirse bien. Tras tres copas de vino Terry empezó a sentirse soñoliento. Las mujeres se miraban una a otra preocupadas por si se les había pasado la mano con el somnífero que le administraron.

-De pronto siento mucho sueño... no sé si pueda conducir así.

-¡No se preocupe!, usted aquí tiene su habitación. Seguramente es el cansancio de tanto ensayar y el vino puede que eso ha hecho sentirse así.

-Es posible, pero es muy raro...siento que me da vueltas la cabeza! creo que...

Terry subía las escaleras con mucha dificultad, su mente se nubló y Larisa pidió al empleado que les ayudase a subirlo y que se cerciorara de dejarlo acostado en la habitación que ocupaban ambos. Cuando se retiró, Larissa empujando la silla de Susana entraron y el plan dió inicio. Empezaron a desvestirlo dejándolo solo en interiores, Larissa se sintió abochornada, pero era lo que tenía que hacer por su hija y su reputación. De momento le recriminó hacer eso en ese momento y no cuando estuvieron casados. Susanna no le prestó atención y pidió recostarla. Terry sintió el cuerpo caliente a su lado y en su delirio pensó que era su rubia pecosa la que estaba a su lado. Le abrazó y besó mientras pronunciaba su nombre, el nombre de la mujer que ama mientras Susanna estallaba dentro de su ira al escuchar ese nombre de sus labios en ese momento, correspondía a sus caricias, había deseado tanto ese momento en el que Terry acariciaba su cuerpo- patéticamente esta mujer se conformaba con tan poco- entre su somnolencia miraba el rostro de Candy y con tanto fervor seguía besándola mientras la llenaba con palabras de amor. A la mañana siguiente. Despertaba con un leve dolor de cabeza tal parece como si se hubiese bebido toda la botella de vino. Los rayos del sol se colaban en las rendijas de las ventanas y golpeando su visión. Sus ojos observaron todo a su alrededor y estaba confundido pues aunque la habitación le era conocida su desconcierto por no saber como llegó y que hacia allí, pues esa habitación que no era la que usaba antes y peor aún ¿por qué estaba desnudo? La cabeza atentó con estallarle no sabía que habia sucedido, se sintió mareado y ganas de vomitar mientras se removía a su lado un bulto del cual se habia percatado . Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de miedo y lo dejo a un lago para descubrir lo que había bajo las sabanas. Era Susanna.

-¿Pero qué significa todo esto?- dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza. La chica no estaba desnuda, pero portaba un camisón que para entonces era una forma comprometedora. ardió de ira.

Al ser descubierta se sorprendió- ¡Terry!, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí contigo de esta manera?¿Qué fue lo que pasó Susanna? ¿y tu madre? ...No, no, yo no pude...

-¡Tranquilizate Terry!, no te pongas así.

-No tengo que estar aquí. Explicame por favor ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No recuerdo nada- se levantó imperiosamente envuelto en las sabanas y busco su ropa.

-¡Espera!, Terry, tú no puedes irte así...¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?

-¿Recordar que?- gritó exasperado- Te estoy diciendo que me digas que pasó, que es lo que tengo que recordar...¡Dimelo!

-Que me hiciste tuya Terry...¡Me hiciste el amor!

-¿Qué?...

Continuara….

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios

hola aqui un nuevo capitulo y bueno se que me querran ahorcar, pero asi ira la historia y no será por mucho ya lo verán. En realidad ya la he terminado, pero subo poco a poco los capitulos y esperar sus reacciones. Considero en el caso hipotético en el que Terry hubiese actuado de esa manera Susanna no seria un hueso facil de roer y no se iba a quedar tan tranquilla de haberse presentado una situación similar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Una triste noticia, una nueva separación**

* * *

-Terry ayer no podías conducir tu auto, porque tomaste mucho vino y decidiste quedarte en esta casa, estabas cansado y mi madre con ayuda del portero te llevaron a tu habitación. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Sí, recuerdo que subía cada uno los escalones, pero….no más….- su rostro mostraba desconcierto.

-Creí que dormías, pero escuché ruidos en mi habitación y eras tú que entrabas y después me empezaste a besar y entonces….yo no pude rechazarte Terry porque sabes perfectamente todo lo que siento por ti…..yo te amo…

-No…. ¡Eso no es verdad!…- le interrumpió bruscamente - yo no pude comportarme de esa manera….No puedo creer que haya pasado eso entre nosotros.

-Pero lo hiciste…lo hiciste Terry, y no te lo estoy reprochando mi amor, porque me regalaste una noche maravillosa… no me importó nuestra condición, yo solo quería estar entre tus brazos, sentirte mío…ser tuya- estaba confundido porque si recordaba levemente que besaba y abrazaba un cuerpo y soñaba que era ella, Candy, pero no recordaba el resto de lo que Susanna le afirmaba.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! , ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te importa? Susanna no estamos casados y aun así sabes bien que jamás habría pasado eso. Entonces debí haber estado muy borracho para perder mi conciencia.

-Me haces sentir muy mal Terry….yo…a mí no importo porque todo fue tan hermoso, como siempre lo soñé. Habías dicho que no sentías nada por mí, pero tus palabras fue todo lo contrario. Eras conmigo con quien estabas. ¡Lo pude sentir!

-Es que no comprendo nada… no lo recuerdo y es…. es un gran error…. ¡No es posible!...

-Yo acepté todo porque te amo y no me importó, incluso hacer sentir mal a mi madre si se entera de esto.

-¡Es una locura!...y si es como dices… ¡No debiste permitirlo!…yo creí que habías entendido las cosas- las palabras de Terry provocaron que sus lágrimas brotaran- No te estoy diciendo que tengas que estar conmigo, pero sí que reconozcas lo que hiciste.

-Es que no puedo reconocerlo, porque no sentí estar contigo, porque no te amo….porque sabes que amo a Candy- Lo dijo sin contemplaciones y su confesión le hirió, así que no desistirá en sostener su mentira-…. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Nunca debí haber estado aquí.

-¡Terry!- el muchacho se detuvo- si sabes que esto puede traer consecuencias, ¿verdad? –la mirada de Terry se ensombreció.

\- salió a toda prisa con su alma removida, confundida y sintiendo desprecio, asco y repulsión por haber hecho semejante cosa. Se decía que eso no pudo haber sucedido, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada en absoluto- ¡Eres un estúpido Terry!-¿Cómo pudiste, todo por no medir tu bebida?- dijo mientras mil imagines de Candy pasaban por su mente. ¡No iba a perderla!, no, lo que ha pasado no tiene por qué cambiar sus decisiones, sus planes….no, eso no cambiaría nada.

-¡Listo Madre!- dijo con cara triunfante- he sembrado la duda en él. Asi que lo demás es fácil.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto la madre mientras sus manos se frotaban una a otra.

-Lo de esperar….No cree que haya pasado la noche conmigo, pero le hice creer que todo fue por su voluntad y por no medir su bebida.

-No me gusta nada esto hija, pero no puedo permitir que seas señalada por lo que has hecho, pero sigo insistiendo en que tu capricho no dejara nada bueno en esto, despreciaste al padre de tu hijo por alguien que no te ama. ¿Has pensado si Terry y su Padre descubre todo esto?...nos despreciará toda la vida y es posible que perdamos lo que ahora tenemos.

-No, no podemos pensar con pesimismo. Eso no pasará porque el tendrá la seguridad de todo. No tendrá dudas de nada….además mi amor será suficiente y ya verás que cuando sepa de mi embarazo amará a su hijo y estará más cerca de mí.

-No dudo que quiera estar cerca de ti, un hijo es un hijo y ese muchacho como sea es Responsable, pero aun no estoy convencida con esto, Terry no se casará contigo.

-¡Lo hará!, porque no permitirá que la madre de su hijo viva de esa manera. Terry terminará casándose conmigo nuevamente.

-Lo bueno es que gracias a que no se ha divulgado el divorcio ayudará a mitigar las cosas ¿Por qué no te atreviste a esto cuando estabas casada con él?, pudiste hacer esto y ahora de verdad tendrías un hijo suyo.

-Madre, sabes bien….

-Bien, Bien… ya está hecho….solo espero que no tengamos problemas.

-Por supuesto que no los habrá.

Llego al Teatro ofuscado y nervioso. Quería sacar todo su coraje, su ira. Sus manos sudaban, pero su profesionalismo le ayudaba a que las cosas pasadas no interfirieran en su vida laboral y durante y después de los días posteriores mantenía su equilibrio.

 **Un mes después**

\- ¿Por qué no has ido a verme? – Dijo al entrar a su camerino mientras el castaño descansaba.

-¡Disculpa, pero no he tenido tiempo de verdad, los ensayos, las giras. ¿Estás bien?

-¡No es necesario tus justificaciones!, Sé que te incomoda lo que pasó Terry, te juro que por mi parte no habría venido a buscarte y todo hubiese quedado en el olvido, pero no puedo más en vista de lo que últimamente ocurre. Ahora tendré cuidados más especiales por mi nueva condición- dicho eso el castaño preguntó de inmediato.

-¿Tu nueva condición, a que te refieres? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Por qué Gladys no está contigo?

-En realidad no diría que sea una enfermedad…

-Te pediré que dejes tantos rodeos! ¿estas o no enferma Susanna?

-Tú sabes lo que sucede cuando dos personas hacen lo que tú y yo hicimos Terry- el castaño no quería ni imaginarse lo que Susanna pretendía decirle, quedo inerte sin decir nada- ¡Estoy embarazada Terry! …vamos a tener un bebe- aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-No, no es verdad…. ¿cómo puedo creerte?

-¿Dudas de mí? Después de saber todo lo que te amo…. ¿Por quién me tomas Terry? ¿Crees que puedo mentirte con algo tan delicado? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no hubiera consecuencias después de lo que hicimos? Pues si las hay, existe y vive dentro de mí.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Esto es un plan tuyo

-¿Un plan? Pero claro que no y me ofendes al pensar esto Terry….

-Porque sabes que estoy con Candy, ¿verdad? Tú nunca has aceptado las cosas.

-La verdad no…todo fue porque tu padre nos obligó a decirte eso.

-¿Mi padre?- su cabeza hervía de cólera y quiso deshacer todo cuanto había en el camerino, pero se contuvo. Su ira no era hacia el Duque, si no hacia el mismo por cuanto todo lo que estaba pasando y por haber creído, si, haber creído que Susanna entendía las cosas.

-Sí, Tu padre nos obligó y nos amenazó con meternos presa por obligarte a casarte conmigo. ¿No te dijo eso verdad?, pero ahora no puede porque seré la madre de su nieto... Terry, tienes que casarte conmigo lo antes posible antes que esto no lo pueda ocultar. Tu hijo será un bastardo.

-¡Cállate!...No lo será porque lo reconoceré como tal y le daré el amor que merece. No me apartaré de su lado.

\- Tu padre cuando se entere de esto me apoyará, porque no querrá que su nieto sea un bastardo.

Nerviosamente pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos- Mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse de esto y me encargaré de aquí así sea.-Escúchame bien….Desde este momento te digo que no me casaré contigo…no me importa que me taches como el peor hombre que existe, pero no lo haré.

-Pero…. ¡Terry!-¿Quieres que todo el mundo me señale por ser una madre soltera?, tu hijo también sufrirá las consecuencias….tienes que darme el lugar que me corresponde….urgentemente poner pronto la fecha del matrimonio esta vez todo será en silencio solo para legalizar la relación Terry.

\- ¿Legalizar la relación?... disculpa que te lo diga Susanna, pero no se a que relación te refieres y bien como haz dicho, nuestro divorcio no ha sido anunciado y así continuará, me haré cargo de mi hijo, pero no me casaré contigo otra vez….una vez que nazca anunciaré el divorcio…. ¡Lo siento!

Susanna supo que su idea de no divulgarlo le favoreció a Terry, error grande por parte de ella - Pero…tendrás que vivir en la casa y….

-Lo haré y sobre las condiciones dichas….es mi última palabra- le interrumpió. Terry sabía que estaba actuando quizás casi igual que su padre y se odiaba por ello, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, no tenía idea.

-¡Eres muy cruel! Después de todo lo que te he amado… te voy a dar un hijo Terry…eso es lo más precioso que debe haber en nuestras vidas y debemos estar junto por nuestro bebé.

-Yo…. Tengo que irme- dijo tomando sus cosas para salir

-¡Supongo que vas a ver a esa chica!- se retiró dejando a una mujer desconcertada.- ¡Terry!, ¡Terry!...-gritaba-¡no hemos terminado de hablar!- el castaño se había ido y en su interior dijo:-….pues veremos cómo te recibe Candy querido. Ya te tendré de vuelta conmigo- rodaba la silla al exterior y su madre al ver salir al actor ya se encontraba en la puerta- ¡vámonos de aquí!

Eleonor sentada en su mesa tomaba el té solo, acostumbrada a ese hábito vespertino. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del saloncito.

-¿Puedo pasar madre?

-Pasa hijo, sabes que no tienes por qué anunciarte- el semblante de Terry no era el más alegre y a su madre le extrañó después de haber sido enterada de los planes de su hijo para con Candy-¿Qué tienes hijo?

-Es algo que…Madre. No sé qué voy a hacer ahora

-Hijo me estas asustando… ¡No te entiendo!

\- respiro hondamente- ¡he cometido un grave error!...Todo se acabó para mí, todo.

-¡Vamos!, ven siéntate y cálmate…. Dime que es ese grave error, ¿por qué dices que todo se ha terminado?- un enorme sillón en el que se recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus parpados y las lágrimas salieron sin poderlas detener. Sintió vergüenza hacerlo delante de su madre, pero con quien más podía desahogar su dolor. ¿A quién más contarle la pena que lo estaba matando?

-Susanna….- no podía continuar, el recordar que Susanna esperaba un hijo suyo si bien era un hijo que no tenía la culpa de nada y que llenaría de alegrías su vida, pero lo cierto es que no podía ser hipócrita consigo mismo y decir que estaría dispuesto a volver a casarse con toda la alegría de mundo. Terry no podía olvidar que su corazon siente y que sus sentimientos por Candy no los puede hacer a un lado de la noche a la mañana.

¿Qué pasa con ella ahora? ¿Se puso mal acaso?...vamos dime hijo.

Negó con un movimiento de su cabeza- No, ella está bien, es algo que…Susanna esta embarazada Eleonor.

-¿Cómo?...- se levantó de un impulso- ¿que está embarazada?, pero ¿Cómo Terry? si ustedes no tenían nada o, ¿No me digas que tú y ella?...ay hijo, pero por qué…discúlpame si te juzgo sin saber, pero si lo hiciste debes atender las consecuencias. Susanna no puede estar sola esperando a tu hijo, mi nieto.

-Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar….Ese es el dilema, no lo sé, no lo sé…no sé qué pasó, si es que pasó, no sé nada.

-¿No lo sabes?, por favor Terry...en estos casos esa respuesta no existe ¿estuviste con ella o no?, es así de simple.

\- No lo sé y por favor te pido algo, no le digas nada a mi Padre, no quiero que por ningún motivo se entere de esto…..yo lo resolveré de alguna manera, hay cosas de las cuales no tengo la certeza y si ya cometí un error no cometeré otro más. No volveré a actuar con la cabeza caliente.

-¿Certeza de que? ¿Piensas que si Candy se entera estará contigo?...yo no lo creo Terry.

-Hablare con ella y le diré todo, pero…De algo estoy seguro Eleonor….No me volveré a casar con ella, aun así Candy no desee estar conmigo…sé que me dirás que estoy actuando mal y que soy un patán, pero esa será mi decisión y mis consecuencias y no tengo nada más que decir Eleonor.

-No hijo, no te vayas así….por favor…piensa bien la cosas, yo más que nadie sabes que deseo tu felicidad con la mujer que amas, pero ese niño y ella, recuerda lo que eso significa para una mujer.

-Me retiro….y por favor recuerda… no le digas nada a mi Padre.

-Pero….

La anciana se encontraba en el despacho de Albert después de haberse informado sobre el avance y procesos de los negocios al igual del desempeño de su otro sobrino nieto Archie. Albert salió dejando sola a la matriarca, pero había sido con el propósito de que Candy pudiera hablar con ella de una vez.

-Tía abuela, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento por favor?, si está muy ocupada luego la busco.

-Pasa Candice… ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar con usted….sobre…. mi compromiso con Debbie.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Van a fijar ya la fecha de la boda? espero que sea así Candice, es momento que te cases y tengas tu familia.

-No…es todo lo contrario…no me voy a casar con Debbie y nuestro compromiso lo he terminado- Candy retuvo el aire esperando la reacción de la anciana.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¿CÓMO QUE HAS TERMINADO EL COMPROMISO?...- dijo histérica- ¡Santo Dios!, me siento mal….esta niña siempre dándome dolores de cabeza…PUES ENTONCES TE COMPROMETERÁS CON OTRO, O TE CASARAS CON NEAL.

-No, no lo aceptaré, prefiero irme de esta casa, pero no permitiré que usted me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer en lo que respecta a mi vida personal. Lo siento, en este mismo instante me voy de este lugar.

Albert quien se mantenía cerca tuvo que intervenir- Por favor Tía no se altere de esa manera.

-ES QUE COMO ES POSIBLE ESTA NIÑA….HA DISUELTO SU COMPROMISO… ¿EN QUE ANDAS CANDICE? Y ¿TU WILLIAM?, ¿QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?

-Lo mismo que le he dicho siempre. No puedo interferir en la vida privada de Candy, ella es libre de elegir al hombre que quiere para casarse y si no es Debbie, entonces no será. No puedo llevar a Candy a su infelicidad, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca e iría en contra de lo que siempre he sido para ella, un amigo, un hermano, un Padre.

-William, tú serás el responsable de que esta niña se descarríe y traiga el oprobio a la familia….ahora vete de mi presencia…no quiero verte Candice haz con tu vida lo que quieras, pero no arrastres el apellido Ardlay.

Partió esa misma tarde con Rumbo a Chicago. Su miedo a volver a perderla le estaba consumiendo la vida, tenía miedo que el amor se le fuera otra vez de las manos. ¿Cómo decírselo? Seguramente Candy lo volverá a abandonar, lo sabía, pero sería peor si le ocultara la verdad. Debía hablarle y explicarle por su propia boca lo que había pasado. Luego de horas de camino llego el siguiente dia y en cuanto llegó tomo un taxi y sin tiempo a descansar se dirigió a la mansión de los Ardlay. Estaba por finalizar la tarde.

\- Señor, buenas tardes…. ¿me recuerda? Soy Terence Graham.

-Claro que sí, el amigo de la Señorita Candice y el Señor William….

-¿Puede decirle a la Señorita Candice que necesito hablarle? Dígale es algo importante y urgente.

-¡Permítame un momento por favor!

Estaba de pie de espaldas a la mansión. Nervioso, increíblemente no tenía las palabras necesarias para enfrentarla. De pronto la voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, fue una voz distinta, lejana y hasta podía decirse dolida y fría. No se contuvo. Estaba llena de mucha desilusiones y de vergüenza así misma.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Candy, estoy aquí pecosa- quiso abrazarla pero ella no se lo permitió

-¿Pasa algo mi amor?

-¡No debiste venir!- dijo en tono molesto recordando lo anterior.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa Candy? estuve esperando tu carta, pero discúlpame si no era el momento. Además eso no importa si no has resuelto nada hablaré con tu Tía, pero antes necesito….

-Terry, escúchame por favor – interrumpió- yo….necesito decirte que no voy a romper mi compromiso con Debbie porque he decidido casarme con él…así que por favor no me busques más y olvídate de mí. ¡No me casaré contigo!...

Segunda noticia que le partía el alma y el corazón -¿Qué dices?, casarte con ese tipo que…. ¡No puede ser lo que me dices Candy! si lo habíamos hablado, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?...explícame porque no entiendo nada. Tú me dijiste que no lo amabas, ¿por qué cambiaste tan pronto? y ¿lo nuestro?, ¿lo que vivimos nosotros no importa?…. ¿Por qué candy? por qué me haces esto?- Candy sabía que así debía ser para que él pudiera irse con decision ¿Es por eso que nunca me escribiste?, ¿de verdad te enamoraste de ese tipo?

-Sí y por favor perdóname.

-¡No lo puedo entender! Unos días dices que me amas y al otro que amas a otro….No te entiendo Candy o quizás nunca quise entender que tú y él….desde Filadelfia. Solo fui un estúpido en esto. ¿Cómo piensas que le responderás cuando estén juntos compartiendo su lecho? ¿Eh?- le tomó de sus hombros- pensaras en mí, estoy seguro, porque no puedo creer que a quien tuve entre mis brazos haya sido solo un espejismo, una mentira.

-Solo fueron cosas del momento.

-¡Cosas del momento!- reía sarcásticamente conteniendo el deseo de llorar, no lo haría, no delante de quien le estaba destruyendo el corazón- ¡No podrás estar con él!

-Terry, por favor vuelve con Susanna…. yo estoy bien con Debbie.

Iba a decirle que no tenía por qué volver con Susanna, pero recordó lo que ahora le unía a ella y escuchando su resolución no mendigaría su amor

-¡Dejemos esto así por favor y no nos sigamos haciendo más daño!

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Veo que esa es tu decisión y tú última palabra.

-Yo lo siento tanto….y perdóname….

-No volverás a saber de mí, te lo prometo y espero sinceramente que seas feliz.

-Adiós Terry….tú también.

En su interior Candy no podía creer que la haya ido a buscar ocultando que seguía casado y más aún que le ocultara lo de su hijo, pero, ¿Cambiaría algo si se lo habría dicho? no, haría exactamente lo mismo.

Terry pensaba que no tenía ningún caso decirle nada, si se iba a casar y supuestamente estaba enamorada de otro lo demás no valía nada en lo absoluto, ¿para qué decirle? seguro terminaría odiándolo por dejar a Susanna con un hijo. Candy tenía derecho de buscar su felicidad.

Aunque se muriera por abrazarlo, aunque le doliera y se le desgarre el corazón, debe dejarlo ir, tenía que ser fuerte y él aunque se muriera de ganas de todo por ella, tenía que dar la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

- _…. ¡Terry_!- dijo en susurro al verlo partir- _Adiós mi amor._

 **Inicio flash Back**

Ese día por la mañana Candy había recibido una carta de Nueva York, al recibir el correo su corazón se emocionó pensando que sería correspondencia de Terry. La carta en sus manos hacia que temblara, no podía contener las ganas de leerla enseguida y conocer las resoluciones, sin embargo no se había detenido a ver que la caligrafía era distinta no pertenecía a Terry.

 _Querida Candy, vuelvo a escribirte con mucho dolor en mi corazón. Sin embargo sigo en pie después de todo mi sufrimiento. Sé que te sonará ilógico pedirte esto cuando sabes que Terry y yo somos esposos, pero por favor no me lo quites, él es todo para mí y en estos instantes me ha dicho me abandonará porque ha vuelto contigo, obviamente eso no se lo puedo creer cuando tú prometiste no acercarte nunca a él. Si vuelve a ti, si te busca debes de saberlo. Me habla de divorcio constantemente, pero no puede hacerme esto, no ahora que tendré un hijo suyo. Tengo cuatro semanas y necesito que este a mi lado. Sabes que él es lo único que tengo. Tú que siempre has sido generosa Candice no puedes permitir que mi hijo se quede sin Padre al igual que no puedes permitir que Terry sufra por no estar con su hijo siempre... Por favor no le digas sobre esta carta se enojaría mucho conmigo por contarte nuestras intimidades, esperaré como siempre que vuelva a mi….Siempre te agradeceré tu infinito sacrificio y gracias por todo Candy, pero mi hijo no tiene la culpa._

 _Susanna Granchester_

La carta cayó de sus manos mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba lleno de dolor y sus lágrimas inmediatamente surcaban sus mejillas.

 ** _-¡Un hijo!... ¡vas a tener un hijo con Susanna!- Ella te ama y se ha entregado a ti porque es tu esposa, es lo normal y natural ¿y yo?... ¡Santo Dios!...yo seré…no, no yo no puedo convertirme en eso por más que te ame Terry ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué decirme que las cosas estaban arregladas?...- Quisiera no tener escrúpulos y luchar contra todo, pero ¿Cómo lo hago contra un hijo? no puedo, simplemente no puedo quitarle la familia a ese bebé. Abandonarlos por mí, jamás lo permitiría_**.- limpió sus ojos mientras tomaba la decisión de terminar con Terry- **¡ _Yo podré sola!, no será la primera vez, pero Susanna te necesita, no puedes dejarla sola….perdóname Terry_**. Salió un rato a caminar para despejar su mente que era un caos. La situación mostraba de nuevo una separación, porque menos ahora podía estar con él, no con un hijo de por medio. Quería odiarlo pero no podía. - ** _Ahora entiendo que el divorcio ha sido solo un invento, claro, es por eso que no se sabe por los medios, porque no existe_.**

 **Fin de Flash back**

 **Querido Albert**

 ** _No sé cómo empezar a escribir estas palabras, solo he de decirte que no puedo quedarme más en la mansión y no volveré en mucho tiempo. Espero que me perdones por esto. Por favor no les diga nada a nadie, no quiero que se preocupen….yo estaré bien y después me contactare contigo._**

 ** _Candy._**

-No era necesario Candy, ¿Por qué? Jamás lo hubiese permitido si es por la Tía, pero respetaré tu decisión y esperaré. Espero que hayas ido al hogar donde siempre terminas yendo a calmar tus atribulados pensamientos.

Ese día antes que Albert encontrara la nota de Candy aún no salía el sol y sus maletas estaban preparadas. El viaje previsto era esta vez a Pittsburgh. Salió de la mansión con su corazón adolorido. Le esperaba muchas horas de viaje y un sentimiento de alegría danzó en su alma y lleno su corazón, pese a todo llevaba algo que le llenaría sus días de alegría. No seguiría lamentándose por lo que no pudo ser. No sabía si hacia bien o mal, solo sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Siempre ha tenido razones para vivir y una de ellas había sido saberlo vivo a él. Ahora se sumaba una razón más. Seria todo lo que se puede ser. Sería lo que siempre ha sido y más, seria Candy White la que siempre sigue adelante con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Recogería el dinero del donativo y lo enviaría por correo al hogar. Sería el último que haría porque no volvería a Chicago, no contaba con mucho dinero para ir a otra ciudad así que se quedaría por un tiempo en Pittsburgh trabajaría y luego decidiría donde ir. Los pocos ahorros que poseía apenas daban para unos días de alquiler un poco de comida mientras conseguiría un trabajo.

Una semana después las cosas entre Susanna y Terry si bien no mejoraban al menos estaban tranquilas. La insistencia de ella por casarse había disminuido, quizás al saber que Terry estaba cerrado en su propuesta.

- _Candy no quiso escucharme y me dio la espalda otra vez, pero eso no cambiara nada en mí. No me importa que me digan que soy el peor de los hombres- pensó_

-Terry, mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- pregunto al verlo en su cuarto donde tenía su piano. Ella vestía un bonito atuendo de maternidad. Terry se preguntó si solo tenía un mes como le había dicho, el usar un vestido era como muy pronto, sin embargo no le dio importancia.

-Por favor Susanna, no es la primera vez que me miras aquí.

-No, es verdad, pero amor, no deberías estar aquí cuando puedes disfrutar de ver crecer a nuestro hijo…Ven… ¡siéntelo!...se mueve mucho- Ella tomo las manos masculinas y las llevo a su vientre.

-Susi, ¿cuantas semanas tienes?

-¿A que, a que viene esa pregunta Terry?

-Bueno, quiero saber, no entiendo mucho sobre eso, pero me ha dado la curiosidad de saber cuánto tiene mi hijo allí dentro y estar al pendiente. Creo que no es nada raro que pregunte o si, pienso que estoy en mi derecho…. ¿acaso es algo malo lo que quiero saber?

-No, no…claro que no….tengo….eh, dos meses, si el médico me dijo dos meses Terry- mintió, Susanna tenía un poco más de 3 meses de embarazo, pero no se le notaba y eso le ayudaba mucho, eran las cuentas que tenía que mantener y como hay primerizas cuyos partos se adelantan un mes y a veces más, no habría problemas.

-¡Me gustaría visitar al médico! La próxima vez que vayas me avisas para acompañarte…por favor.

-¿Para qué?...digo no es necesario cariño.

-Yo creo que sí, necesito saber, preguntar sobre tu salud, el desarrollo del niño, en fin tantas cosas- Susanna no hallaba como desistiera.

-No, yo estoy bien…si llegara a tener algún problema el médico te querría ver, pero por ahora, con la compañía de mi madre….está bien. No te preocupes amor…. No quiero perturbar tu trabajo.

-¡Esta bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en hacérmelo saber!-Había algo que a Terry no le gustaba, pero no sabía que era, la forma de mantenerlo aislado de su embarazo no le parecía normal, cuando cualquier mujer quisiera que el Padre de su hijo estuviera siempre al pendiente de todo, que la acompañen, que se interese por el bienestar y eso es lo que Terry hacía, pero ella siempre lo esquivaba. No era un tonto.

Salía todos los días en busca de un trabajo de lo que fuese posible no le importaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro cuando lo hacía en la casa de los Leagan, pero hasta eso estaba imposible de conseguir.

-Señorita, temo informarle que sus días de alquiler se terminan mañana, así que le pediré por favor pague de antemano el tiempo que se quedará o vaya desalojando.

-Oh, si…tome por favor para los próximos quince días. Solo deme unos días más para completar el mes, es que no he podido conseguir trabajo, pero no se preocupe yo le pagaré sin falta- La verdad es que candy pago, sin dejarse mucho para comer.

Al dia siguiente salió temprano con un poco de pan y una taza de leche en su estómago, era lo único que pudo comprar. Caminó y caminó, pero sus fuerzas se apagaban

De pronto todo le dio vueltas y su vista se oscurecía. Trato de mantenerse en pie sosteniéndose de unas barandas cerca de un establecimiento, se fue aclarando su vista poco a poco. La falta de alimentos le estaba reclamando su organismo.

Se adentró a una pequeña panadería, el exquisito olor a pan le estaba nublando los sentidos y le ofreció a la dueña ayudarle ese día por un trozo.

-¡Esta bien muchacha!... ¿De dónde vienes?

-Chicago Señora….es que se me ha hecho difícil conseguir trabajo y no he comido mucho en todo el día. Por favor solo deme comida y yo le ayudare en todo lo que usted me indique.

-Bueno, entonces ayúdame con esto y luego los llevas al horno.

-Sí.

La dueña de la panadería le había agradado el trabajo que hacía, Candy horneaba muy bien el pan y los clientes al ver a una chica tan linda no dudaban en llegar haciendo las ventas muy buenas, de esa manera no dudo en tenerla por más tiempo, pero la paga era poca y debía recoger para el siguiente mes. Lo que ganaba tan solo le ajustaba para comer.

-No puedo darte más, porque sabes que el personal está completo Candy…pero tu trabajo ha sido estupendo….pero no sé si aun así quieres seguir por esa paga y comida.

-Le agradezco mucho Señora Lina, si no fuese porque debo el lugar donde vivo le aseguro que me quedaría con usted, pero necesito ganar más dinero.

-¡Te entiendo muchacha!...qué más quisiera poder ayudarte.

Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York enfundado en su típico atuendo. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida. Tenía miedo enterarse en algún momento del matrimonio de Candy. Lo sabría con solo contactarse a Albert., pero quizás hacerlo le daría las fuerzas para seguir adelante, si ella logra hacer su vida, entonces, quizás, solo quizás él pueda seguir con la suya. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto, el amor que le profesó cuando la tenía bajo su cuerpo vibrando entre sus brazos fue solo cosa del momento, como ella lo dijo. Terry no podía creer que esa su Candy.- _Todas sus palabras de amor, fueron cosas del momento_ \- sonrió con amargura mientras un hilo de humedad asomaba en sus ojos al recordar sus últimas palabras- _tan solo fue el momento._ Para él, esos momentos habían sido los más maravillosos que había tenido en sus 24 años, no había conocido el amor de verdad hasta que llegó ella. A menudo por su mente atravesaba la idea de que era momento de olvidar, si olvidar el dia que la conoció, olvidar que fue suya y talvez hacerlo le ayudaría a continuar su vida, pero irremediablemente ese amor le marcó la vida para siempre, porque no encontraría a ninguna otra mujer como ella y no amaría a nadie como la seguía amando a ella. ¿Ahora?, no tenía nada, ni su sonrisa, ni su amor, ni su cuerpo, nada. Solo los recuerdos que lo perseguirán toda la vida. Le acompañaran esos momentos para vivir día a día la tortura de un amor que no pudo ser. De pensar en una mujer que no le pertenecerá nunca jamás.

El hombre Rubio de ojos azules lo miraba deambular como un loco. Se preguntaba si Terry podía saber sobre Candy, pero al ver el rostro del castaño era evidente que también estaba desconcertado.

-¡Terry!, Terry- gritaba a escasa distancia. El castaño aun iba perdido en sus recuerdos y el hombre tuvo que hacer uso de la bocina de auto para llamar la atención logrando así que el muchacho se detuviera-¡Terry!- volvió a gritar mientras agitaba su mano.

-¡Albert!...amigo- sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

-Terry, ¿Cómo has estado hombre?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Bien- se encogió de hombros y en su voz se notó la tristeza por más que quisiera ocultar

-¡No te escucho tan convencido!

-No, son ideas tuyas, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por acá?, ¿supongo mucho trabajo en tus negocios?

-En parte sí, pero también te buscaba

-¿Me buscabas?

-Si.

-No entiendo para que… ¡oh ya se!… ¿para invitarme al matrimonio de Candy?….pues he de decirte que no puedo asistir.

-¡No seas un idiota!... no sé qué paso entre ustedes Terry. Los vi tan contentos y felices, pero ahora no sé qué pensar, creí que habían aclarado las cosas y confié en sus palabras. La actitud de ustedes me tiene desconcertado.

-¡No entiendo! Te desconcierta, pero si ella pronto se casará con Debbie, ella me lo dijo cuando fui a buscarla porque necesitaba hablar con ella. ¿No sabías acaso sobre el asunto? Candy decidió su vida. Si hablamos, pero al final fue ella la que decidió otra vez.

-No entiendo Terry, de verdad que no entiendo, me hablas de que se casará con Debbie, pero no es así. Ella hace más de un mes que se fue de la mansión y no sé dónde está- la noticia le cayó como un balde agua fría

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué Candy desapareció?, pero ¿Cómo es posible?

-Estoy manejando esto discretamente por la Tía y por los demás….soy el único que sabe de esto y bueno ahora tú. Me dejó una nota que no me dice nada, solo me pide que la perdone por lo que hizo. Que me indicará después donde está, pero ha pasado un mes y no sé nada y la verdad que me estoy preocupando Terry. Candy no llevaba dinero, ella nunca ha aceptado usar el dinero de los Ardlay.

-Quizás huyo por lo de matrimonio con aquel sujeto que tu Tía le hablaba constantemente o por Neal…sabes que ella detesta a tu sobrino y no es para menos después de todo, perdóname amigo.

-No te preocupes, pero es raro, porque de ser así, se habría ido al hogar y ya lo sabría. Ella no está en la casa Pony. Me pregunto que la hizo llegar a ese punto, Casarse con Debbie era un asunto finiquitado, no lo haría y luego irse así, quien sabe dónde y a escondidas….definitivamente hay algo muy raro en todo esto.

-Albert no sé qué decirte. Porque…Ay amigo, no sé cómo empezar, pero debo ser sincero contigo.

-Vamos Terry habla que ya me estas asustando hombre

El castaño estrujaba sus manos, Terry sentía un profundo respeto a su amigo y lo que diría era seguro y lo comprendería que no quisiera saber de él- Te darás cuenta tarde o temprano, Candy no quiso escucharme, fue cuando me dijo que había decidido casarse. …el caso es que….Susanna está esperando un hijo mío.

-¿Qué? Y ¿cómo pretendías que Candy lo tomara? Debería agarrarte a golpes, pero no, los golpes los estas recibiendo ya, ahora entiendo que ella se desilusionó de ti.

-Candy no lo sabe.

-Mejor que nunca lo haya sabido, pero no estaría seguro que ella no lo sepa. ¿Cómo es posible Terry, ¿tu?, ya estabas divorciado y….- molesto y exasperado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-No, no…es decir si estoy divorciado, pero aún no se ha divulgado.

-Pues bien por ella, ¿Entonces?

-¡No sé cómo paso amigo! solo eso puedo decirte a mi favor y sé que eso no significa nada.

-¿No sabes cómo pasó? No es necesario que me expliques como pasó, entiendo cómo pasan esas cosas. Lo que no puedo entender es que como pudiste engañar a Candy….esto no te lo puedo perdonar Terry. y ¿Sabes qué?….te voy a pedir algo que me da mucho dolor porque te sigo considerando mi amigo….pero esto que diré espero lo cumplas en vista que tendrás una familia…..no te vuelvas a acercar a Candy…yo más que nadie insistía en que hablaran cuando todavía no te habías casado y luego sabiendo por ti mismo que tú no tenías nada con esa muchacha, hacia mal permitiendo que la vieras, porque sobrepasaba los limites, pero entendía tu corazón y el de ella que es el que me importa mucho más. Estuve dispuesto a todo, hasta llevarle la contraria a mi Tía porque ustedes estuviesen juntos, porque tu demostraras que amabas a Candy…las cosas cambian ahora….por favor no la busques más…déjala tranquila y dedícate a fu familia….ahora soy yo quien te pide que la dejes en paz. Me siento tan culpable, por sea lo que sea que esté pasando Candy, siento haberle hecho más daño a mi pequeña.

Terry estaba sumamente avergonzado y no podía refutar las palabras de Albert, lo comprendía.

-Yo, lo lamento….

-¡No lamentes nada!, empieza a ser responsable de tus actos, si embarazaste a esa chica asúmelo y deja a Candy a un lado ¡Déjala que sea feliz!…-Terry entendía el enojo de su amigo y no dijo más -si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Se sentía devastado. La noticia de la desaparición de Candy terminó por derrumbarlo, eso no se lo esperaba. _-¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué la orilló a abandonar a los Ardlay? Quizás tenga razón y se enteró de lo de Susanna, pero ¿Cómo?, si ni siquiera Albert lo sabía. No aquí debe ser algo más y tengo que saber que es._

Continuara….

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios

les prometo que pronto esto cambiara...no se me desillusionen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Días difíciles**

* * *

Había juntado un poco más de dinero trabajando en un pequeño Hotel de la Ciudad. La plata le sirvió para pagar un poco más de comida y otro poco lo guardó para la próxima paga del departamento. Había decidido buscar trabajo en el conocido hospital de la Ciudad The Children's Hospital Pittsburgh ubicado en Penn Ave, sabía que allí podía desempeñar bien su labor de enfermera y con lo mucho que quería a los niños sería una experiencia maravillosa. Portaba su documentación que la acreditaba como enfermera graduada. Al ver el imponente edificio de paredes blancas sintió mucha emoción de poder volver a ejercer anteriormente habia decidido hacerlo en Chicago, pero lo ocurrido recientemente no le era posible. La oficina de admisión pulcramente limpia, los pasillos, el olor a antisépticos y alcohol le fascinaba, todo eso le recordaba sus días en el hospital Santa Juana cuando al salir cada día del enorme edificio ese olor aun seguía impregnada en su uniforme. La señorita en el escritorio le vió llegar y Candy solicitó la información que necesitaba.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho Señorita!, por ahora no tenemos espacio, pero si gusta tomaré sus datos y dirección.

-No importa si no hay vacantes para enfermera, puedo realizar cualquier trabajo de lo que sea, no me importa, necesito trabajar.

\- ¡lo siento!

Salió con su semblante tan pálido como un papel. Se sentía mal, mareada y hambrienta. Tuvo que regresar al pequeño lugar donde tenía un poco de comida. Unos trozos de queso y unos pedazos de pan, con algo de cereal era lo único que cubría su alacena. Sentía mucha tristeza por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía volver y tampoco le pediría ayuda a Albert. No lo arrastraría a la consecuencia de sus actos, sin duda le ayudaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero quería medir la capacidad de salir adelante sola. Recordó a su amigo y cubrió su rostro dejando caer sus lágrimas en el hueco de sus manos. También lloró al recordarlo a él. Sintió odiarlo, pero no podía negar que lo seguía amando con toda su alma.

El sueño y el cansancio la venció hasta el día siguiente, tenía que volver al hotel a su trabajo al menos le daba le daba para recoger un poco más. El problema era que si pagaba el alquiler no le quedaba suficiente para comer y si lo gastaba todo en comida, no tendría donde dormir.

* * *

Los días transcurrían y candy llevaba un poco más de un mes sola en esa Ciudad. Su jefe en el área del hotel era un tipo raro cuya mirada a Candy le intimidaba mucho. Varias veces se topó observándola fijamente.

-Bueno días a todas

-Buenos días Señor McAllen- las mujeres habían sido reunidas para darle orientaciones de trabajo- El día de hoy esperamos visitas importantes así que tienen que dejar las habitaciones relucientes porque no quiero quejas… ¿Entendido?

-Entendido Señor- contestaron al unísono

-¡Pueden retirarse!- menos tú,- dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba Candy- Necesito hablar contigo.

Tenía temor a ser despedida y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el hombre descaradamente y con desfachatez la miraba de pies a cabeza – viéndote muy de cerca, realmente muy bonita, pero te ves muy pálida y muy delgada…pero eres muy bella. Tienes unos ojos preciosos y una figura…atractiva- dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de ella- ¿No te gustaría cambiar de trabajo, digo ganar un poco más de dinero? Tu suerte puede cambiar claro que si lo deseas.

-¿Ganar más dinero?...Bueno claro que sí Señor, solo dígame que trabajo debo hacer.

-Solo ser amable….

-No le entiendo Señor McAllen- tembló al sentir su mirada llena de morbo- ¿Ser amable?

-Sí, tú pudieras tener todo lo que quisieras si tan solo te muestras amable con cierto amigo y por supuesto conmigo- mostró vulgarmente su lengua- Eres hermosa, muy bella y esto sería un secreto entre nosotros…¿Qué dices preciosa?- el gesto le produjo ganas de vomitar en ese instante de solo pensar lo que ese asqueroso hombre le estaba proponiendo.

-¡USTED SE HA EQUIVOCADO CONMIGO!- Sintió hervir sangre de la ira- es usted un viejo asqueroso ¿Quién ha creído que soy?- dijo indignada y con lágrimas en sus ojos- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Bah, así empiezan todas pero la necesidad las vence ya te veré buscándome al final terminan vendiéndose…. ¡Piénsalo! dejarías todo esto.

-Yo no tengo nada que pensar… ¡permiso!

-¿Dónde vas?- con fuerza le sostuvo de sus hombros– ¡tú no vas a ningún lado!...No has terminado con tu trabajo

-¡Suélteme!, sino quiere que grite….todos se darán cuenta del cerdo asqueroso que es usted. No quiero estar un solo minuto en este lugar ni ante su presencia que me asquea…- arremetía de nuevo contra ella -¡No me toque! – con todas sus fuerzas dió un golpe en las partes nobles del sujeto y salió corriendo directo al depósito de cambio , se quitó el uniforme tan rápido como pudo, agarró su bolsa y salió del hotel.

Se sentía mal y sí, necesitaba dinero, pero no sería de esa forma. Al llegar a cierto lugar observó a ambos lados, estaba desorientada, no sabía qué hacer, ya no tenía empleo, todo se le estaba cerrando. Tomó la calle a su derecha y empezó a caminar rápidamente, su brillante cabello dorado volaba con el viento. A su lado un carruaje pasó con varias personas dentro, pero un hombre de ojos azules lo observó fijamente.

-¡Deténgase por favor!- exclamó mientras su corazón se detenía bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?- pregunto Aurora y Karen no entendía la reacción del muchacho.

-Terry, el hotel está a dos calles, ¿por qué hemos de parar aquí?

 **-¡** Lo sé Karen!, no me creas un idiota…ustedes sigan…luego nos vemos…es solo que tengo que hacer algo importante.

-¿Hacer algo?….Ay, este hombre como siempre es tan raro… y con esa loca de Susanna seguramente ya se le pasó el mal.

\- Karen, tú que conoces por mucho más a Terry, la relación de el con su esposa es…

-Aurora, se lo que quieres saber, pero no hay mucho que decir. Creo que lo has conocido… ¡No le gusta hablar de su vida personal! Nosotros no sabemos nada de su vida con Susanna más que su boda … sé que tú estás enamorada Terry, pero te recomiendo que te olvides de él y no lo digo precisamente por ella- Aurora no dijo nada, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no presto atención al comentario de Karen. Por las calles de Pittsburgh Terry apresuraba el paso en dirección donde esa Rubia mujer caminaba, estaba seguro que sus ojos no podían haberse equivocado, era ella, Candy, pero ¿qué hacía en Pittsburgh? Se preguntó, estaba distinta, pero era ella. No pudo encontrarla. Se habia desvanecido ante sus ojos- _….Candy ¿dónde estarás pecosa?-_ Ella había apresurado su paso tan rápido como pudo, quería estar lejos de ese lugar, inevitablemente sus lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas, se habia ido sin reclamar su paga por esos días.

-¡Ahora qué voy a hacer!, ¡no tengo ni un dólar para sobrevivir!- lentamente caminaba, su corazón se habia agitado por el miedo y la salida intempestiva, fue entonces que sintió un leve dolor en su vientre seguido de un fuerte mareo que le hizo perder la conciencia. Muy a lo lejos escuchaba el murmullo de las personas, el ruido del motor de los autos y la sensación de una mano que le apretaba con fuerza la suya. Quería hablar, abrir sus ojos, pero la pesadez y su debilidad le obligaba a mantenerlos cerrados. Estaba a su lado allí en el cuarto de hospital. Su mirada fija viendo por la ventana se perdía entre el ocaso y la oscuridad en la sombra de los árboles. Aún estaba sorprendido por haberla encontrado en esas condiciones. Giró su cabeza para verla y sus parpados continuaban cerrados. No podía dejarla allí sin saber que le habia pasado, cuando en su auto transitaba por la calle en la que a la distancia la vió acercarse, salió de su vehículo esperando más su acercamiento y cuando lo hizo, en ese instante cayó en sus brazos desmayada.

Se empezó a remover en la cama y sus ojos poco a poco fueron viendo la claridad de la habitación. Unos ojos azules la miraban interrogante y ella lo reconoció.

-¿Debbie?... ¿Eres tú?

-Candy- le apretó su mano- sí, …. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Qué me pasó?, yo…recuerdo que…iba caminando y luego no supe más, todo me dió vueltas- tocaba sus sienes

-¡Te desmayaste!...Te ví y me detuve cuando caminabas como perdida y de pronto caiste en mis brazos e inmediatamente te traje a este hospital... esperaremos al médico para que nos diga que te pasó.

-Gracias, no tengo como pagárte el que me hayas aquí, pero te prometo que lo haré en cuanto me sienta mejor.

-A ver escúchame….no dejaras de ser la misma testaruda que conocí, ¿verdad?, deja a un lado tu autosuficiencia, eso de que tú lo puedes todo…solo quiero saber ¿qué te pasó?, está bien... no me he portado bien contigo y te pido perdón, pero por favor permíteme ayudarte- Candy quedó en silencio, desde su regreso a America no se habían vuelto a ver y mantenia recelo hacia el hombre.

El doctor que le había atendido llegaba con el resultado de sus análisis de orina. Candy se encontraba nerviosa, pues habia algo que Candy en algunos meses no podrá seguir ocultando más.

-Muy buenas tardes Señor Wartlon

-Buenas tardes Doctor veo que tiene en sus manos los resultados.

\- Si, así es

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- Debbie puso una cara de desconcierto al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del galeno.

\- Bueno, no es nada que no se pueda resolver, es decir con un buen tratamiento para su anemia debido a la poca alimentación que ha tenido aunado a su estado el cual se requiere de muchos cuidados, diría de cuidados extremos- Candy sospechaba lo que el médico diría, como enfermera que es y la ausencia de su periodo por dos consecutivos no había dudas ahora, no tenía caso ocultarlo más- ¡Su embarazo a si lo urge!- Aquello para Debbie fue algo que no podía asimilar y Candy estaba en silencio .

-¿Su embarazo?- sus ojos volvían a Candy quien mantenía la mirada en sus manos cabizbaja.

-Sí y es necesario que se alimente bien Señor. Ella necesita de una buena nutrición y cuidados, aproximadamente son 12 semanas necesita de vitaminas y nutrientes que le hagan sostener su embarazo, si no se cuida usted y su hijo podrían tener serios problemas….en ese ritmo puede presentarse complicaciones.

-¡Oh, no Doctor!- exclamó- ¡Haré todo lo que usted me indique!

-Muy bien, entonces les dejo un momento, necesito ir a preparar su documentación de alta y el tratamiento que debe llevar, así como un régimen de nutrición que debe seguir.

El médico salió de la habitación. Debbie había quedado sin palabras y sus ojos miraban a la nada. Rompió con el silencio.

-¿Fue ese tipo verdad?- Candy cabizbaja no respondió- Ese actor te embarazó, después de decir tantas cosas de mí, míralo en que resultó, no fue mejor que yo. ¿Te casarás con él?, eso es lo que se espera que haga- dijo mientras su miraba de nuevo a través de la ventana.

-No….no me casaré- respondió y Debbie entonces se acercó a ella viendo esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-Candy, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no me dices que te sucedió? No entiendo nada, ¿Acaso ese maldito actor se burló de ti y te abandono con su hijo?, si es así te juro que haré que pague por esto.

-No.

-Es que todo me lleva a pensar que si, tu silencio, no puedo pensar si no que se burló de ti, que te engañó

-No lo sabe Debbie, Terry no sabe que estoy embarazada y por favor no quiero que nadie lo sepa, pero ¿Cómo sabes que Terry y yo…?

-Candy, hasta un ciego vería lo de ustedes, siempre lo sospeché y por eso muchas veces te pedí que me lo dijeras, si es que había otro hombre, tú siempre lo negaste, sé que no tenía el derecho de pedirte nada, pero quería confirmarlo y te confieso que seguí tus pasos, sabía que estaba actuando estúpidamente y solo así pude comprobar y entender que tú nunca serias para mí…. pero eso ya paso, de verdad. . De nuevo te pido me perdones por comportarme tan mal contigo.

-Debbie, como has dicho, eso ya pasó y es mejor olvidar. Por mi todo esta perdonado, de verdad.

-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa de tu estado? Él tiene que saberlo porque lo necesitas, ya escuchaste al médico.

-Es que él va a tener un hijo con su esposa- aquello para Debbie fue como si le dieran una estocada- Sé que Terry me ama y no quiero ser la causante del rompimiento de su familia, de quitarle a su padre a ese niño.

-¿Acaso el tuyo vale menos que el de ella?...no dejes de darle el valor que tu hijo merece…

así que el maldito de Graham era casado….entonces si te engañó el imbécil. Debería saberlo y que sepa que hacer, no es necesario que deje a su familia, pero también tiene responsabilidades contigo. Tiene que ayudarte Candy... ¡piénsalo!

\- Me fui de la ciudad por esta razón. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirle a Albert….me moriría de la vergüenza de verle a los ojos de que supiera que había enlodado su apellido, la Tía tenía razón, soy una vergüenza.

\- Por favor deja de decir eso. Es verdad que las cosas no fueron como deben ser y la sociedad no te perdona esos errores, pero no sientas vergüenza y se fuerte, muy fuerte por tu hijo, tú eres una mujer valiente que sabrá salir adelante, no eres ni la primera ni la última mujer que pasa por esto y no te hace menos. Permíteme siquiera que hable con Albert. Él puede entenderte. Él te quiere mucho.

-No Debbie, no por ahora.

-Entonces escríbele y dile que estás bien, conociendo a mi amigo, debe estar muy preocupado por ti.

-¡Lo hare!

-Y piensa en tu hijo más que todo…. ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-En un pequeño departamento. Estaba cerca para llegar cuando perdí el conocimiento.

-En cuanto nos traigan los documentos nos iremos y me llevarás hasta ese lugar.

Al cabo de varios minutos salían del hospital. Candy se sentía mucho mejor. Ahora solo era cuestión de seguir con las indicaciones médicas para el buen desarrollo de su embarazo.

-¿A esto le llamas departamento Candy? Por Dios, es tan deprimente, ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

-No tengo para un mejor lugar- se sentía apenada- es lo único que pude conseguir con el trabajo que tenía en el hotel en Pittsburg.

-¿y que paso con ese trabajo?

-Eh, bueno tuve que dejarlo por…porque no era suficiente dinero que me pagaban….así que.

\- No Candy, tú no tienes por qué estar aquí pasando necesidades viviendo de esta manera, no lo puedo permitir- Revisó su alacena y no encontró nada de comida…-¡No sé cómo has podido y en tu estado!

-He estado aquí por un par de meses y bueno ya me acostumbraré. Las cosas mejoraran, solo es cuestión de conseguir un buen trabajo.

-¡Te llevare a mi casa!

-¿Qué?

-Dije que te iras conmigo a mi casa Candy. En ella están mis sirvientes y estarás bien atendida.

-¡No!….no tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdad, no.

-Por ningún motivo permitiré que te quedes en este lugar ¿piensas que estaré tranquilo al saberte aquí? ¡No podría dormir si lo hago!

-No puedo aceptarlo Debbie. No puedo ser una carga para ti.

-Escúchame Candy… no lo hagas por ti ¡piensa en tu hijo! Hazlo por él, tú no puedes quedarte en este lugar… ¿recuerda lo que dijo el médico?, necesitas atención médica, una buena nutrición si quieres que tu hijo nazca sano. ¡Mira esto! ¡No tienes nada que comer!

-Pero es que….

-Déjame ayudarte, déjame ser un verdadero amigo, ese que te conoció en Nueva York, quiero resarcir mi mal proceder, brindarte mi ayuda…. ¡Por favor acéptala! incondicionalmente sin comprometerte a nada, te brindo mi amistad sinceramente Candy. De alguna manera aprendí algo muy importante después de todo….No quiero perder tu amistad.

-Gracias Debbie, yo no sé qué decirte…nunca quise perder tu amistad.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

\- ….. ¡Está bien! pero…quiero pedirte un favor y solo así podría aceptar.

-¡Dime!

-Que solo será por poco tiempo, mientras consigo un trabajo que me permita alquilar un departamento y vivir con mi hijo. No quiero ser una carga para ti. Soy enfermera titulada y…quizás si obtengo un empleo en un hospital. Me ha sido muy difícil.

-Bueno pudiera hablar con el Director del Hospital de la Ciudad, le conozco.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero también podrías trabajar en mi Empresa Metalúrgica como asistente, secretaria, o en lo que fuese posible. Bueno es una opción ya que estoy pensando en los turnos que tendrías que hacer en un hospital. Hablaría con Mandí la encargada de personal, claro si tu aceptas.

-pero, no sé nada de tus negocios Debbie.

-No te preocupes por eso….Mandí sabe mucho y ella te enseñará…. ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Sí, quiero seguir trabajando para tener lo necesario para mi bebe…Gracias Debbie, gracias por brindarme tu ayuda. Quiero ganarme mi propio dinero y pagarte.

\- No te cansas Candy, no he dicho que me tengas que pagarme por algo que quiero hacer y que me nace del corazón, ya te lo he dicho quiero ser tu amigo y como tal, te ofrezco mi ayuda, tú puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras y en cuanto a alquilar luego un departamento después hablaremos sobre eso.

-¡Esta bien!

-Entonces no se diga más… nos vamos a mi Casa.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Nueva York**

La situación para Susanna se complicaba pues entre mantener oculto la identidad del verdadero padre de su hijo y no levantar sospechas en Terry todo se le podría salir de las manos.

-¡Vete Franco!...aquí no tienes nada que buscar. Te dije que esto solo fue algo efímero y sin importancia, no vuelvas más.

-Por favor joven váyase, nos va a comprometer…. ¡No quiero imaginar lo que puede pasar!

-¡No entiendo!, No estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Franco debes irte antes que mi esposo llegue- las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría-….por favor vete, si te encuentra aquí empezará a hacer preguntas.

-Entonces ¿me mentiste? ¿Por qué permitiste que llegara a esto? Me enamoré de ti y pensé que…. No entiendo nada…eres una mala mujer, una…

-¡Mida sus palabras por favor, no permitiré que ofenda a mi hija!

-¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Vete!, vete de una vez Franco.

-A mí no me importó tu condición…. Señora su hija era todo para mí, no era necesario que me engañara hablándome de un divorcio que nunca existió, cuando fui sincero en mis sentimientos, en este poco tiempo sentí tantas cosas por ella…pero eso ya no tiene caso.

-Yo no te amo Franco, nunca te amé…. olvídate de mi

-¡Por favor váyase!

Franco estaba desilusionado por la mentira de Susanna, habia creído en sus palabras – No sé por qué me dices todo eso ahora, pero voy a descubrir que hay detrás de esto- la mirada del Francés se centró en la Rubia, algo en ella habia cambiado.

-No hay nada, es simple…. ¡no te amo!

Tiempo atrás Susanna en sus visitas al Teatro le habia dicho que olvidara todo, que no lo amaba. Las visitas al teatro desaparecieron, quiso atender sus palabras, pero no desistiría. Necesitaba una explicación a todo, del por qué lo estaba dejando.

Salía desconcertado de esa casa y se encamino a su auto estacionado dolido y pensativo, de verdad que se habia enamorado de Susanna y era muy cierto que habia planificado casarse con ella, en los azules y hermosos ojos de Susanna los cuales lo habían cautivado desde que la conoció pudo ver una gran tristeza aunado a su delicadeza y su condición le provocaba cuidarla, protegerla amarla para siempre, por eso se habia atrevido a entregarle su amor y su confianza. Terry llegaba en su vehículo cuando el hombre entraba al suyo y le llamó la atención, el rostro le era conocido.

* * *

 **Chicago**

-¡Tio Albert!, ¿Cómo es posible que no nos digas dónde está Candy? me imaginé que seguía en su trabajo de beneficencia. ¿Qué le pasa que no vuelve?

-Ella está muy bien es lo único que les puedo decir. Trabajando en otro sitio. No deben de preocuparse por ella- Albert hablaba tratando de dar y darse confianza y seguridad así mismo de que asi eran las cosas, pues no sabía nada más de su pequeña.

-Pero, es que es tan raro que ni nosotros sepamos donde está. ¿Por qué usted no puede decírnoslo? ¿Qué pasó con su compromiso con Debbie? - Annie estaba muy triste porque habían pasado casi cinco meses que no sabía de ella.

-¿Y la Tía Elroy? ¿Qué dice sobre las decisiones de Candy?- dijo Archie molesto.

-La Tía….ella sabe que está bien y no….

-William- la voz de la Tía se escuchó por todo el salón- oh, lo siento no sabía que estaban ustedes aquí, Archie, Annie- hizo un saludo con su cabeza.

-Buenas Tardes Tía

-Me alegra mucho verlos y espero que su vida matrimonial vaya muy bien.

-Sí, de hecho les tengo una muy buena la noticia que quería comunicarla a todos los miembros, pero falta uno.

-¡Candy por supuesto! ¿Ustedes tampoco saben de ella?

-No, bueno solo lo que nos dice el Tío William.

-Esto es algo que nunca entenderé….una Ardlay viviendo quien sabe dónde y bueno, no quiero pensar más en eso, dime hijo cual es esa noticia al menos hay alguna buena ante todo.

. ¡Annie está embarazada!

-¿Sí?, eso es una muy buena noticia, es una alegría saber que su familia crecerá y que su matrimonio se encuentre sólido. Un nuevo miembro en la familia es importante- la Matriarca veía de buen agrado el matrimonio, su sobrino se miraba feliz y poco a poco entendió que ellos se amaban y que Candy tenía razón, Annie fue un pilar muy importante en la vida de Archie, que sostuvo a su sobrino en aquella época dolorosa-¡Debemos hacer una fiesta a lo grande!

-Por favor no exagere Tía abuela- comento Archie sin mediar la reacción de la anciana.

-¿Cómo?...- le recriminó

-Oh, bueno que está muy bien Tía abuela... me parece perfecto…será como usted diga.

-No quería volver a tocar el tema William, pero... ¿no te parece que ha sido mucho tiempo fuera?, ¿Por qué no haces prevalecer el papel que te corresponde? dile que no es necesario que se esconda, se perfectamente que se fue por mi insistencia en que se casara.

-No Tía, Candy sigue con su trabajo….ella volverá….es solo que le ha tomado mucho tiempo por sus viajes y yo, debido a mis responsabilidades pues no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella.

-¡No te creo!, sabes que no…..pero bien, dejare por ahora este tema.

* * *

 **Filadelfia**

-¡No me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí!- llevaba más de un mes trabajando en la Empresa de Debbie. Candy fue presentada como la Esposa de un primo lejano que habia quedado viuda y Mandí la instruyó en el manejo de archivos y en lo que hacía Julia la secretaria, de esa manera podía reemplazarla cuando faltara. Era muy receptiva y aprendía rápidamente, . estaba encantada con su trabajo aprendiendo nuevas cosas.

-Tan solo te he dado las herramientas Candy, eres tú la que has hecho de tu vida algo excelente, y dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Muy bien…bueno un poco cansada, pero es normal según el Doctor a mis seis meses. Sigo al pie todas las instrucciones médicas.

-Sí, esa barriguita va creciendo increíblemente.

-Solo le pido a Dios que nazca bien, fuerte, sanito y completo.

-¿Has pensado que le dirás cuando lo vuelvas a ver? te recriminará el haberle ocultado que tendrías un hijo…pese a todo, él tenía derecho.

-¡No quiero pensar en eso…!

-Pues debes hacerlo Candy, con tu actitud fuiste egoísta, discúlpame que te lo diga, pero es así, aunque no me siga cayendo bien ese tipo, lo fuiste- se sorprendió- sí, te hablo como tu amigo…. No pensaste en tu bebe, en que era su padre quien decidiera también estar con ustedes o no.

-¿Cómo me dices eso Debbie? Él está casado y no puede dejarla porque es una persona que vivirá por siempre en una silla de ruedas, ¿cómo crees que yo lo iba a permitir? Quizás tengas razón en tomar las cosas a la ligera, pero es lo que tenía que hacer, ya te he contado las condiciones de esa muchacha y lo que tuvimos que hacer.

-Sí y me cuesta comprenderte ¡Testaruda hasta morir!, ya no hablemos más de esto… ¡Vamos que la cena esta lista! y ese bebe ha de estar con mucha hambre.

-¡La verdad sí!

* * *

Su inquietud acrecentaba. Sus desilusiones le llenaban de tristezas. El tiempo pasaba y no sabía nada de ella. Aceptar que ese amor era un imposible era algo que no podía, pero cada día lo sentía más lejano, pensar en ella en sus recuerdos, esos momentos juntos quedaban atrás, todo ello le hacía sentir profundas punzadas a la vez que un frio recorría su corazón, más frio que el que abriga la ciudad en pleno invierno, cuando el hielo quema hasta los tuétanos y la mortecina luz desaparece. No podía preguntarle a Albert, obviamente no le diría nada, había sido muy claro en sus palabras, pero siendo un dado desde su adolescencia a los embates de su rebeldía. Escribiría una carta a su amigo, no podía hacer otra cosa, se encontraba perdido por no saber por dónde empezar a buscarla, por qué se había ido. No podía resignarse, pero si Candy habia hecho ya su vida lejos de él, entonces enfrentaría su destino, continuaría su vida aunque su corazón quedara por siempre vacío. Convertiría sus noches, su soledad y sus recuerdos en sus más íntimos confidentes. Total, estos siempre estuvieron con él desde niño.

Susanna le esquivaba cada vez que tocaba el tema de acompañarla. En vista de que su palidez y cansancio aun sentada en su silla lo padecía y le preocupaba. Siempre le daba mil razones y pretextos para deshacerse de sus intentos. Cualquier mujer y siendo o conociendo a Susanna se sentiría contenta que él se tomara el tiempo y dedicación a ella y a su hijo, pero no era el caso. Parece que el preguntar menos y el estar alejado era lo mejor.

Con eso en mente apartó un tiempo cierta tarde y visitó al médico cuyo nombre y dirección figuraba en un pedazo de papel que Susanna dejó olvidado en uno de los sillones. Desconocía si se tratara del doctor que le atendiera su embarazo, pero no se quedaría pensando en ello y lo averiguaría. Tampoco esa información le habia querido dar y eso a Terry le intrigaba mucho más. Por segunda vez miraba a aquel hombre entrar en su auto e irse de inmediato. Su curiosidad no pudo más y le preguntó al portero sobre la visita de ese desconocido. Descubrió que era alguien que buscaba a Susanna y fue entonces que asoció su rostro con el Teatro, dando por hecho que tenía que ver con los escritos musicales, pero luego el empleado le informó que no se le había permitido la entrada. ¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta. ¿Será que ha desistido de escribir sus piezas? Es probable con el embarazo aunque hacerlo no requería de esfuerzos mayores.- ¡No… aquí hay algo más…de ser así, no es la forma de terminar algún posible contrato…. ¡-No quería pensar mal de ella, pero su actitud aunado a lo visto recientemente le martillaba su cabeza sin cesar y su personalidad rebelde no le dejaría esperar como un tonto obtener respuestas de la nada.

-Buen día, con el Doctor Mcalister... Graham, Terence Graham

-El Doctor ahora esta con su último paciente, ha hecho cita.

-Mi Esposa es su paciente...la Señora Susanna...

-Oh, si... La Señora Granchester, en cuanto termine le diré que usted le busca ¿me puede decir el motivo de su visita?

-Si…por supuesto, dígale que… que me urge verle para saber sobre la salud y el embarazo de mi Esposa.

-Muy bien….por favor siéntese…yo le llamaré.

-Gracias

-¡Señor Graham!, me han dicho que quiere verme- el castaño asintió- lo he traído con mi mente sabe. He querido comunicarme con usted, pero siempre le pregunto a su Esposa como hablarle y me dice que no quiere molestarlo con sus problemas de salud. No sé por qué usted no le ha dado la confianza de que tiene que decirle todo con respecto a su salud y las implicaciones en su embarazo.

-¡Lo siento!, y en efecto, la culpa ha sido mía y lo siento mucho. Le prometo que hablare con ella, pero a eso mismo he venido Doctor…necesito saber su estado de salud ¿puedo tener acceso a lo que sucede?...vera, eso mismo me ha dicho… no quiere preocuparme, pero realmente lo estoy Doctor, últimamente la noto decaída y muy pálida.

-Bueno, sí, Señor Granchester, todos los análisis que le he realizado indican hasta el momento que todo marcha bien, pero….

-¿Pero?

-Esto no se lo he comunicado a ella Señor, pero su esposa tiene una afección cardiaca. Su embarazo no es un peligro, lo es su corazón…. a la hora del parto tiene que trabajar más y eso puede dificultar o aumentar un riesgo para ella y el bebé, por lo que si eso pasa tendrá que practicársele una cesárea, pero con supervisión, cuido y control eso se puede superar.

-Doctor, yo, desconocía totalmente todo eso y de haberlo sabido no habría permitido un embarazo nunca.

\- ¡Esperemos que todo salga bien!, por favor que siga todas mis indicaciones… el próximo mes se espera dé a luz.

-¿El próximo mes?

-Así es, si todo bien tendrá a su hijo en el tiempo debido.

-pero, eso significa inducirle al parto

-No, ella va con el tiempo perfectamente. Su esposa tiene ocho meses de gestación. Debe prepararse para el parto.

 _¡Ocho meses!_ \- aquello resonó en su cabeza duramente. Ocho meses atrás y mucho más estaba seguro, nunca había tocado a Susanna. No pudo haber sido cuando hacía ocho meses estuvo con… - _¡Candy_!- y en Escocia- meditó

\- ¿Sucede algo Señor Graham?

Como buen actor mantuvo su cordura- Si, es que pensé… usted sabe mis ansias por ser padre que deseaba tenerlo conmigo pronto y he escuchado que pueden adelantarse.

-Claro, comprendo….suele suceder, pero no creo sea el caso.

-Siento tanto no haber estado al pendiente de los meses que tiene mi esposa, me avergüenzo pero como le he dicho apenas me dice para no preocuparme, pero Doctor, estoy ansioso porque venga mi hijo.

-¡No se preocupe!, por eso es conveniente que desde un inicio el futuro padre esté al tanto de todo.

Salió de la clínica sin saber que pensar…"ocho meses" -¡Que tonto Terry!- se dijo mientras que una vocecilla le respondía- No, no puedes pensar en eso….lo dicho por el médico no prueba nada. No puedes creer que Susanna haya sido capaz. No claro que no….no pienses mal. Afronta tu realidad y deja de pensar tonterías ¡No puedes pensar que te haya mentido!

-Todo indica que sí- se afirmó. por ahora no podía encararla,… ¿Qué hacer?...solo le quedaba esperar que se recuperara y luego de eso muchas decisiones debia tomar y las cosas iban a cambiar.

Continuara….

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios ...todos son muy valiosos para mi.

Selenityneza: Gracias por tu comentario en realidad es lo que quiero transimitir. Ustedes como bien sabrá Candy actuaba de una forma que decias..."Candy me exhaspera", pues si conociendo a la Candy original muy probable en esa situación lo haria. Trato de poner escenarios alternos de lo que podria suceder, son solo mis ideas que fluyen. Yo me ofuscaba con el personaje de Candy cuando miraba el ánime, en CCFS era la misma Candy, pero demostraba más sus sentimientos al igual que Terry para mi en la novela fue más abierto en expresarlos. En el caso de Susanna pues ¿quien quieres a Susanna? no se si existan Susanna fans, pero bueno lo respeto si las hay. Susanna definitivamente es como un juanete...debes arrancarlo de raiz para que no estorbe más. Pienso que Nagita analizó muy bien a este personaje y supuso que no habia alternativas, no podia quedar viva. Imaginense la lata que les daria a nuestros rebeldes. Muy seguro que no los dejaria tranquilo. Bueno en mi historia quizás exagere, pero según lo leido este personaje con su egoismo, me cayó tan pésimo, aunque debo reconocer que es muy importante personaje también porque le da el sabor a la historia tanto la original de Nagita como ésta.

Bien, espero que les guste este capitulo y si no les gusta también lo espero, porque de esto se trata de tener opiniones diversas

gracias de nuevo y pronto les daré la próxima entrega.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lágrimas**

* * *

Llevaba siempre consigo aquella correspondencia que años atrás sostuvo con él, las guardaba con fervor y con dolor, pero no las leía. Pensaba en Annie y en lo feliz que estaba cuando se casó con Archie, logrando así sus sueños de tener al hombre que amaba y la posibilidad de formar una familia a su lado. Ella no podía pensar en hacer lo mismo, si bien pudiera en una opción, por su hijo, en su reputación . No era bien vista una mujer soltera y con un hijo, pero eso a ella poco le importaba. Sencillamente no podía amar a nadie como seguía amando a Terry. Cualquier mujer en su posición no lo piensa dos veces, pero a la larga eso le traería infelicidad. Había decidido estar sola y vivir tan solo para su hijo. Su felicidad no dependía de tener un hombre a su lado que la salvara del dedo señalador de la sociedad.

Querido Albert

 _Sé que te preguntarás tantas cosas sobre mi comportamiento, pero debo decirte que estoy bien, muy bien. ¡Por favor no te preocupes!, pienso en el día de volver a verte. Dile a los chicos que los quiero mucho y que me perdonen por no estar con ellos._

 _Te quiero mucho, con todo mi corazón,_

Candy

-¿Candy estas lista? Llegaras tarde.

-Discúlpame, pero es que siento cansarme, no tengo la agilidad de antes.

-Es verdad, ha dejado de ser una pequeña barriguita- arrancó en su auto -Sabes, la maternidad te asienta estupendamente… ¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gracias… ¡Espero con tanta ilusión a mi bebé!, lo amo tanto que no podría vivir sin él.

-¿Tú nunca supiste de tus orígenes Candy, de tus padres verdaderos?, ¿nunca nadie te buscó?

Hizo un gesto de negación, pero no estaba triste- ¡No entiendo cómo pudieron abandonar a una niña tan linda como tú!- ella le sonrió

-Pues si me hubieses conocido, seguramente no dirías eso. Les di muchos dolores de cabeza a mis benefactoras y creo que seré siempre una fuente inagotable de problemas.

\- ¡No digas eso!, porque estoy seguro que te amaron y te aman mucho. Lo que ha pasado en tu vida no es algo de lo cual puedan juzgarte u odiarte, al contrario tienes una fortaleza que no he visto en muchas mujeres.

-Siempre tienes las palabras que me hacen sentir bien. Siento como si Albert está a mi lado. -¡Qué bien!, me agrada saber que me consideras como tal….sabes ya tengo en vista el departamento que vas a alquilar después del parto, pero cuando tengas a tu hijo necesitarás cuidados y tendrás que estar un tiempo más en casa. Debo decirte que tendrá dos meses pagados por adelantado.

-¡No es necesario Debbie!

-No quiero pretextos, ese es el regalo para tu hijo, dos meses en que no te preocuparas por el dinero y no quiero discutir sobre eso.

-…No debiste, recuerda que he ido ahorrando para eso. Suficiente has hecho por mí.

-Debbie- dijo tomando sus manos una vez que llegaron al hospital- agradezco infinitamente tu ayuda, has salvado mi vida y por lo tanto la de mi hijo también… eso es algo que nunca lo olvidaré…nunca.

-Cuando te conocí, vi la belleza de mujer que eres y no me refiero a lo que mis ojos ven….nunca me equivoqué, eres noble, generosa, pero también un ser humano que se equivoca y lucha, esa eres tú. Lo que he hecho no ha sido nada en comparación a mi mal comportamiento fui un estúpido al tratarte de esa manera.

-Ya por favor olvídalo, yo ni me acuerdo de eso, de lo contrario no habría aceptado tu ayuda…

-Además es lo que tengo que hacer como su Padrino- afirmó-Claro que si tú quieres Candy

-¡Por supuesto Debbie!….si quiero que seas su Padrino y te confieso algo…..ya había pensado en ti

-¿De verdad?

Ella asintió-No tendrá mejor Padrino que tú y de nuevo muchas gracias Debbie.

-Si Albert te viera se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Albert! lo Extraño mucho, extraño mucho a mi hermano, a mi amigo… le fallé y no creo que se pueda sentir orgulloso después de esto… no sé cómo voy a enfrentarlo, porque sé que algún día tendré que hacerlo…- dijo mientras una lágrima escapaba y rodaba sobre su mejilla

-Si tú quisieras aquí estaría…

Pasaron los días y todo lo sabido le martillaba la cabeza. No podía enfrentarla por los problemas que tenía, era claro ya que el hijo de Susanna no era suyo, por eso el esquivar sus preguntas, el no llevarlo a las consultas médicas, el que su madre sea la única que maneja la situación y que él no tuviera ninguna participación y para ahondar más las cosas había averiguado que Gladys fue despedida a raíz de la visita de un joven que la frecuentaba y salían cuando él estuvo en Escocia y no como le había hecho saber. ¿Por qué?

-¡Terry!, ¿en qué piensas cariño?- allí va de nuevo el querer meterse en sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué pienso?, en muchas cosas. Ahora mismo en el engaño e hipocresía de algunas personas- dijo seriamente

-¿Cómo?

\- Si, me refiero a los guiones que tengo que estudiar, pero actuarlo en el Teatro por supuesto no es lo mismo que reconocerlo en otros.

-Sí, es verdad…

-No iré tan lejos para muestra toda aquella gente con la que convive mi Padre, son personas de doble moral, pero no perdonan una mentira y es castigada duramente… ¡No quiero ni pensar en ellos!

-¿Si?

-Si…sin embargo aún sigo perteneciendo a ellos y ahora que nazca nuestro bebé, vamos a casarnos y nos iremos a vivir a Inglaterra. Como bien sabes mi padre tiene en pie el que herede un título nobiliario el de Duque, tú serias Duquesa,….eso sí, tendrías que ajustarte a las leyes y reglamentos en los que se vive. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Inglaterra? No, no es necesario…creo que….aquí, aquí estamos bien Terry- el castaño sonrió, viniendo de Susanna esa aseveración era increíble- quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible, pero no quiero viajar a ningún lado.

-¿Es por lo que te dije?...no deberías temer, tú nunca me has mentido y estoy seguro que no lo harás en nada absolutamente- la Marlowe se sentía nerviosa y Terry lo supo- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?

-Que el próximo mes es probable que nazca nuestro hijo… como te dije anteriormente, puede adelantarse.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Terry tenía ganas de gritarle en su cara lo que sabía. Se contenía, debía actuar con frialdad.

En su habitación paso largo rato pensando en que debía hacer. Estaba muy enojado por lo que había descubierto.

Chicago

Los días pasaban y una mañana hermosa y soleada mientras desayunaba en la Terraza Albert disponía el arreglo de una pequeña maleta para un viaje muy imprevisto. La Tía Elroy lo había observado muy pensativo.

-¿Saldrás de nuevo?- pregunto con curiosidad al ver la pequeña maleta que uno de los criados llevaba hasta su auto- acabas de volver y te vas otra vez.

-Sí Tía, usted sabe lo que esto implica esto de los negocios, los viajes son imparable. No puedo dejarlos a la deriva, peo no se preocupe que Archie está más que asentado y creo que pronto tomaré un descanso. Siento mucho no poderle dar atención a otras cosas en la vida, otras personas que me necesitan.

-Sé que te refieres a esa niña, pero ella ha decidido irse.

-Me ha escrito y me dice…. que pronto volverá

-¡Que niña!….insolente y mal agradecida. ¿No has pensado en quitarle el apellido? Si ella no quiere estar en esta familia, lo mejor es que se desligue completamente renunciando a nuestro apellido.

-No Tía, siento mucho no estar de acuerdo con sus ideas, pero mientras Candy no me diga nada al respecto, no lo haré….ella será siempre una Ardlay.

-¡Quizás no lo dice por ti mismo!, porque piensa ofenderte con ello.

-¡Puede ser!, pero seguiré respetando sus decisiones.

-Espero verte pronto entonces, los preparativos para el anuncio del hijo de Archie ya están en marcha y por supuesto vendrán todos nuestros familiares, espero que tú no faltes.

-¡Claro que no!, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si faltara.

-¡Pero que insolente te has vuelto William!

 **Filadelfia**

Candy quien estaba acostumbrada a andar de un lado a otro en el hogar, sus carreras por la colina, el subir a los árboles, su incansable espíritu en su trabajo, ansiaba volver a esos días. De pie en el ventanal del edificio viendo hacia las calles de Filadelfia pensaba en sus días tranquilos y felices en el hogar, los consejos de la Señorita Pony y la expresión equilibrada de la Hermana Maria, sus regaños llenos de amor y ternura. Afuera llovía, hacía mucho frio y Candy frotaba sus brazos, sus manos y mejillas estaban rosadas a causa de la temperatura. Apartándose del lugar, buscaba un pequeño suéter que Mandí le había regalado.

La mujer llevaba una taza de café caliente que le ofreció a la Rubia y empezaron a hablar sobre el descanso de la Rubia - ¡Toma esto Candy! Esta caliente y te caerá bien.

-Gracias Mandí

\- Sabes, estoy haciendo la documentación correspondiente para tu permiso, el Señor Debbie preguntará sobre ello y no quiero contratiempos- Mandí era una mujer de 30 años, morena, ojos grises y cabello largo castaño. Era una persona de espíritu alegre. Vivía sola desde que llegó de Nashville hacía ya 10 años atrás cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tren. Era una mujer agradable y al conocer a Candy le cayó bien.

-¡Ven Candy!, siéntate un momento… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien Mandí y por supuesto feliz

-Sí… pronto darás a luz y no sabes la alegría que me da. Recuerdo el día que viniste a este lugar a diferencia de la mujer que veo ahora…me dijiste que te irás a un departamento, pero ¿quién cuidara de ti Candy?

-Bueno, después que nazca mi bebé, estaré un tiempo en casa todavía, en realidad ha sido mucho molestar a Debbie. Es hora que me independice.

-¡Entiendo!, y en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en decírmelo.

-Gracias Mandí, yo te lo agradezco mucho. Agradezco a Dios por ponerme en el camino a personas como tú y como Debbie. De verdad que he sido muy, pero muy afortunada.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente. Susanna cerca de la ventana esperaba su llegada como todos los días. De regreso a casa el castaño sopesaba la situación si evidenciarlo o seguir callando, reclamar o terminar de una vez, irse y dejar todo. Al entrar su cara manifestaba indignación, su cabeza giró hacia donde se encontraba ella, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada dura, Susanna sintió como mil estocadas punzantes sobre su cabeza, no le gustaba verlo así, iracundo, enojado, callado. No hablo al verla, ni se detuvo siquiera y sus pasos lo dirigieron a la chimenea. Se abandonó en el sillón junto al calor que salía del lugar y recordó los días en Escocia los viejos y los recientes momentos. La tarde aquella en que sus cuerpos encendidos se entregaron a la pasión ardiente como el mismo fuego que en ese instante ardía, se hundió en el abismo oscuro del recuerdo de un amor profundo y fuerte que aún dolía al desgarrar cada pedazo de su corazón y del alma, así lo sentía, frio y apagado y distante, ese era su padecer. Cuando su mirada se perdía en las llamas brillantes que consumían la madera, las sombras en la pared con sus efectos tétricos, sombríos y escalofriantes, su mente cuajó el perfil perfecto y el cuerpo de aquella mujer sobre su lecho, sus ojos verdes, su boca, su piel y su arte ingenuo de amar, su entrega completa y sus manos cuando lo acariciaban y que todavía lo hacían estremecer. Olvidar a Candy era difícil, ¡imposible más preciso! Olvidarla era negar que un día conociera el verdadero amor. Seria olvidar que entre sus brazos vibró de amor por ella y que solo con ella vivía nuevamente.

Susanna lo observaba tristemente, con sus ojos apagados y un corazón que se encogía al verlo sumergido en ese abismo. Sabía que en ese instante la estaba recordando, eso era algo que habia aprendido a definir en él desde que lo conocía, cuando en el Teatro siendo compañeros de tablas, lo miraba por largo tiempo y se perdía en sus pensamientos, cuando Candy lo hubo dejado para que cuidara de ella, mientras se consumía por su abandono... Susanna lo amaba eso era algo tan cierto como que la muerte existe y odiaba saber que su corazón era de otra, mientras para ella, era todo, su mundo y su razón de existir. Admiraba a ese hombre que con pasión y amor se entregaba a su trabajo, a ese hombre cuya presencia hacia estremecerla completa y cuyo atractivo la volvía loca como a tantas y muchas mujeres. Ni siquiera saber que tendría un hijo había logrado su atención.

-Terry….- se acercó manipulando su silla- ¿Cómo te fue en el Teatro?

-Bien

-¿Vas a cenar?... ¡Te estábamos esperando!

-No

Sus contestaciones en monosílabos la alteraban, parecía hablarle a la nada.

-¿Qué tienes Terry? ¿Por qué…..?-¡Espera!

No dijo nada y levantándose del sillón, caminó sin mucho ánimo hacia las escaleras y subió pesadamente cada peldaño dejando a una mujer confusa, dolida y desolada.

Hizo caso omiso, no quería ser molestado, menos por ella. Se sentía triste, abatido y atado de pies y manos por no saber dónde buscarla, ni un rastro que le ayudara a encontrarla. La respuesta que recibió de Albert a su carta enviada días atrás no fue positiva, tampoco el Rubio sabia más que la última nota recibida.

La hermosa mujer descansaba en un sillón que había junto a la ventana dentro de su habitación, inexplicablemente se sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Ojeaba sin motivo preciso entre unas revistas de espectáculos ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué hablara de ellos?, No había ninguna noticia. Pensó por mucho, todo lo que arrastraba y se recriminaba el hecho de haberle ocultado a Terry que le daría un hijo ella también, pero no podía permitir que abandonara a Susanna y a su hijo. Unos leves golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones

-¿Candy puedo pasar?

-¡Por supuesto! Está abierto- la figura de la mujer en ese lugar fue una bonita visión, el reflejo de la luz pegaba en sus cabellos y sus ojos brillaban por la pronta llegada de la maternidad.

-Debbie, ¿no te parece una tarde hermosa? mira el jardín esta precioso…iré un rato ¿vienes conmigo?

-Sí que lo es- dijo observando hacia afuera- ¡Espera Candy!... ¡necesito hablar contigo!

-¿sí?... ¡dime!

-Quiero que tomes las cosas con calma por lo que he hecho, pero solo Dios sabe que ha sido de buena fe y porque sé que tú lo necesitas.

-¡Debbie!, me has puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba…. ¿qué hiciste?- dijo incorporándose de su silla.

-No le daré más vueltas al asunto- abrió la puerta – pasa por favor- dió pase a la persona que esperaba afuera. Inevitablemente dió la espalda y caminó a la ventana. El nuevo aroma de un perfume distinto en la habitación lo reconocía, pero seguía de espaldas, tenía miedo de ver lo que su mente sabia. Se quedó impávida y un nudo en la garganta le quitaba la respiración-¡Candy, por favor siéntate!- seguía de pie sin voltear mientras la mirada del visitante se cernía sobre ella- sé que me odiarás por esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Solo te pido que por favor me perdones.

Temblaba mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas-¿Por qué?

-¡Los dejo….tienen que hablar!- salió dando un abrazo a Candy y unas palmaditas en su espalda a su amigo.

-¡Candy!, por favor mírame…. ¡Mírame pequeña!

-¡No, no quiero que mires así!- ella quería irse y antes que pudiera hacerlo le abrazo por sus hombros.

\- ….No he venido a juzgarte porque no soy nadie para hacerlo y ahora entiendo porque te fuiste Candy-¡No lo hagas más!...no pequeña.

-Albert, esto es….

-¿Por qué no pediste mi ayuda? Reconozco que quisieras alejarte, pero ¿ocultármelo? Siempre te he comprendido.

-No podía arrastrarte a esto, ha sido suficiente….la Tía abuela tiene razón….

-por favor mírame…

-¡No puedo!...Albert estás en tu derecho de repudiarme y quitarme tu apellido.

-¡No digas tonterías Candy! y me duele que pienses que yo puedo actuar de esa manera. Es verdad que las cosas no se han hecho de la manera que se esperaba, pero no lo haré.

-Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¡Mírame Candy!- aun la abrazaba de espaldas y la giró lentamente, sus ojos color cielo se toparon con sus profundos verdes llenos de lágrimas y también los suyos estaban húmedos al ver a su pequeña llorar avanzado.

-¡Déjame Albert!... ¡déjame!... No podía seguir en la Mansión, ni podía irme al hogar…no así….La Tía, me odiará cuando se entere. Aquí me quedaré, tengo trabajo y pronto alquilaré un departamento que pagaré con mi trabajo, allí viviré con mi hijo.

-¡Estas preciosa Candy! ¡Mira que hermosa te ves!- la abrazó con todo su cariño.

-Albert, he sido una mala persona….yo…me siento mal por haberte fallado.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso….es un hijo y pese a todo es tu orgullo y es tuyo. Quien debe sentirse mal es su padre. ¡Maldito Terry! ¡Quisiera tenerlo de frente y romperle la cara!

-Los dos hemos sido culpable. Lo he amado con toda mi alma.

-¡Lo sé! y entiendo que fueron decisiones de ustedes, pero, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?...tenía derecho a saber que tendrías un hijo suyo. Hace unos días me envió una carta preguntando por ti, pero ¿qué le podía decir?

-Es mejor así…Él va a tener un hijo con Susanna, su esposa. Terry no me dijo la verdad que aun seguía casado con ella y la habia embarazado.

-¿Su Esposa? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ella misma, recibí una carta. Yo no podía quitarle a ese niño a su padre y es por eso que termine con él, porque podía luchar por lo nuestro, pero sin hijo de ella de por medio.

-Pero al tuyo sí, ¿verdad?….No te entiendo Candy, ¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar en los demás y ser un poquito egoísta?...es tu hijo y también necesita a su Padre.

-Si Terry se enteraba iba a dejarla y sería la mala mujer que deshizo una familia y seria vista como de peor manera. Era dividirlo y no. Aunque no esté casado con Susanna tendrán un hijo y debe cuidarla porque ella lo necesita más que yo.

-Y entonces ¿Que harás? -El rubio suspiro indignado y pensó que definitivamente que Candy era tan cabeza dura que nadie le haría cambiar nunca-… Terry está desesperado por encontrarte Candy. Le reproché su actitud, pero no sabía nada de tu situación…, esto no lo puedo dejar así.

-Me quedaré a vivir aquí con mi Bebé…después del parto alquilaré un departamento y seguiré con mi trabajo en la empresa de Debbie. Diles a los demás que me has visto y que estoy bien. Algún día volveré, pero por ahora no puedo.

-No puedes ocultarte toda la vida. No sabes la angustia que pase preguntándome Por qué te habías marchado y las únicas cartas que me enviaste cada día me dejaban más intrigado.

-No podía decírtelo….por favor…. discúlpame.

-Por ti jamás me habría enterado. ¡No sé cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado Candy!- dijo en tono de reproche- pero bien dejaremos por ahora eso a un lado….Por cierto, te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar….Annie está embarazada, pensé que tendría solo un sobrino, y ahora serán dos. Estos son los detalles hermosos que tiene la vida. No te imaginas lo contenta que esta la Tía.

-Oh, ¡Qué alegría!..Annie, mi hermana tendrá un bebé también….eso es maravilloso.

-Ellos preguntan siempre por ti. Están preocupados porque no entienden que pudo haber pasado para que no volvieras a verlos. Al menos permíteme ayudarte. Debbie me ha contado las condiciones en las que te encontró. Somos familia y no me digas que no tengo por qué hacerlo, porque si has aceptado la ayuda de mi amigo, ¿Por qué no aceptar la mia? Entiende que no puedo permitir que pases carencias. Si te vas a quedar aquí que sea teniendo buenas condiciones para vivir.

-Algún día volveré Bert…algún día me enfrentare a todos.

Inicio flash back

Querido amigo William

Quizás te extrañe o quizás no, ya sabes lo impredecible que puedo ser amigo. Pero te escribo estas breves palabras porque necesito que vengas a Filadelfia lo antes posible. Es algo que tienes que ver aquí con urgencia. Por favor, no puedo decirte más.

Hasta luego, tu gran amigo,

Debbie Wartlon

Le sorprendía lo escrito en esa carta que sin saberlo sentía que era algo importante e inmediatamente a su llegada a Filadelfia a la Residencia de su amigo.

Fin flash back

De regreso tomó el tren a Chicago entre la bruma de una mañana cálida, recordando la breve carta de Debbie días atrás, jamás pensó que se tratara de su pequeña y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba. Habia estado con ella varios días y se sentía feliz de saberla con bien, sabía que su amigo cuidaría de ella como lo habia hecho ya mientras le enviaba a alguien para cuidarla. En el trayecto y a solas derramó un par de lágrimas, la fragilidad de ella, le dolió en su corazón verla tan indefensa, temerosa y avergonzada por tener un hijo estando soltera- ¡No todo está perdido!- se dijo internamente-¡algo debo hacer! Haría lo que este en sus manos aun en su contra. No podía hacerla cambiar su decisión de quedarse en Filadelfia, habría querido irse con ella quizás a otro lugar, otro país, protegerla de todos pensando hacer lo correcto, quizás lo era, o quizás lo agravara,

Bien pudiera Albert cubrir sus acciones con otro equivocadamente, pero no, Candy amaba tanto su libertad que no la perdería por una atadura por conveniencia. Sabía que si la Tía se enteraba de todo haría todo cuanto pudiera para fustigarlo y obligarla a casarse con Neal o con cualquiera para cubrir su falta, entregando una buena dote, claro, esto si en un consenso familiar no terminaban repudiándola para siempre.

Solo estaba seguro que ese hijo tenía un padre quien lo debía conocer, pese a que se negara lo que significaba enfrentarse ante una sociedad prejuiciosa, pero tenía su rebeldía tatuada y sabía que preferiría enfrentarlos a todos si se diera el caso. Seguro estaba que no se doblegaría a hacer algo que fuera en contra de sus sentimientos.

Al entrar sigilosamente a su Casa escuchó unos gemidos de dolor y sin pensarlo corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenían. Susanna se encontraba en su cama y su madre no se encontraba por ningún lado en ese instante.

-¡Terry!... ya es la hora….me duele mucho por favor llévame al hospital.

-Buscaré a tu madre para que arregle todo. Les espero en el auto- Susanna se quedó impávida que hasta el dolor se detuvo. El castaño no mostró ninguna emoción por el nacimiento del niño. Segundos después Larissa aparecía en la entrada. Se habia topado con un hombre serio e inmutable

-Me dijo Terry que tiene dolores, ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo? Debía cargarte hasta llevarte dentro.

-Apúrate madre…..él nos esperara en el auto….deja ya de pensar en tonterías.

-¡Tonterías!

-Debe ser los nervios…ha de estar alterado porque será Papá y esa puede ser la forma de expresarlo. ¡No tomes a eso tanta importancia!

-Si tú lo dices hija, entonces así es.

Bajaban aprisa sobre el lugar asegurado para la silla.

-¡Por favor ayúdeme!- Terry que en ese momento fumaba un cigarrillo del cual se deshizo para cargar a Susanna y ubicarla en el asiento trasero mientras Larissa regresaba después de dejar la silla en el interior de la casa. Las contracciones habían pasado a ser más frecuentes y en menos tiempo el dolor ya se hacía insoportable- ¡Por favor apresúrese!- dijo con su voz demandante

\- ¡Señora Marlowe!, es a su hija que llevo, si solo fuese usted le juro que en poco tiempo estaríamos contando con un poco de suerte….en un hospital- la mujer entendió su sarcasmo, pero no le pondría atención, Susanna apretaba las manos de su madre por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Llegaron y de inmediato fue llevada a sala de revisión, mientras la madre llenaba los datos de su ingreso. Terry se alejó de la mujer, no soportaba tanta hipocresía y descaro juntos. Tenía ganas de irse en ese mismo instante, pero sus ojos se centraron en la llegada de aquel hombre y más aún cuando lentamente se acercaba a Larisa Marlowe

-¡Señora Marlowe! ¿Cómo esta Susanna?- su semblante era de preocupación, pero el de la Marlowe era indescifrable. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el castaño que aún se mantenía a la distancia.

-¿Usted? ¿Cómo se enteró? ¡Por favor váyase!- dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían a su alrededor- ¡Mi hija ya le ha dicho todo lo que tiene que saber!- Franco tenía dudas y algo en su interior le indicaba que Susanna y su madre mentían.

-No le veo nada malo que el caballero pregunte por Susanna Señora…..- ella calló- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Yo, soy Franco Belmont- el hombre palideció ante la presencia del castaño.

-Terence Graham… ¡es un placer!- extendió su mano.

\- ¡será mejor que me retire!...solo venia para saber sobre la salud de la Señora Susanna.

-¡pero no puede irse cuando el medico no nos ha dicho nada, ¿no va a esperarlo?

-Yo…

-Familiares de la Señora Susanna Granchester – era Mcalister.

-Doctor ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Señora Marlowe, Señor Granchester- saludo al castaño- debo informarles que la Señora ya está en quirófano, el momento del parto ha llegado, pero…tengo que ser sincero con ustedes. Recuerde lo que le informé señor. Esperamos que todo salga bien- Al escuchar al médico Larissa sintió un poco de nervios, pero le restó importancia, seria demasiada casualidad que Terry supiera que ese niño no era suyo

\- ¡No, no lo creo, de ser así no estuviera aquí!- pensó- pero si así fuere y conociéndolo sería un gesto noble… callar.

-Debemos practicar una cesárea porque él bebe no está en la posición correcta. Haremos lo que está en nuestras manos, pero su embarazo es riesgoso.

-¡No puede ser! Por favor Doctor haga todo lo posible… ¡sálvelos!

Pasaba el tiempo y en ese cuarto frio una mujer se debatía entre quedarse o abandonarlo todo . Había entrado en una crisis hipertensiva que los médicos no podían controlar.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. Todos son valiosos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Una despedida, un adiós a la eternidad**

* * *

Recordaba todo lo que hizo por callar su conciencia atribuyendo que su amor era más fuerte que el de aquella mujer a la que no volvió a ver y así se lo hizo saber a la Rubia pecosa con su sacrificio. Para mitigar el reclamo constantemente afirmaba que si Candy lo había dejado tan fácilmente es porque no lo amaba tanto como lo amaba ella. Sin embargo entre sus destellos de compasión hacia Terry comprendía que el amor de Candy arrastraba también sacrificio cuando lo abandonó amándolo tanto. Eso es el verdadero amor. Lo sabía, pero no lo aceptó nunca. Muchas veces la tristeza de Terry le calaba el alma, pero su egoísmo por tenerlo a su lado era más importante que todo y todos.

Transcurría el tiempo frágil y doloroso mientras ella seguía luchando por su vida allí dentro, las voces que escuchaba tan lejanas y confusas, entre su delirio, entre su desvarió pedía perdón, pero nadie podía escucharla, un perdón ahogado, un perdón que se perdía.

El ritmo se detuvo, la vida ya no era y con ella se llevaba al ser de sus entrañas, ninguno de los dos llegarían a conocerse nunca jamás

Terry echó una mirada hacia la puerta gruesa que permanecía inerte. Franco también continuaba en el mismo lugar. Los intentos de Larissa por sacarlo de allí no volvieron, no tenía caso ya, el saber que su hija se encontraba mal era lo más importante en ese momento.

Sucumbió ante su desesperación por saber que pasaba con Susanna y en un impulso por entrar falló, no fue necesario.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos!

-¿Qué…quiere decir?- su voz entrecortada y un dolor profundo en su corazón sintió al ver el semblante apagado del médico.

-Hicimos cuanto pudimos, pero fue en vano…. su corazón se detuvo, tratamos de recuperarla, pero no, no fue posible…

-¡No!... no, ¿Qué me está diciendo?

\- ¡Ellos murieron!... ¡Lo siento mucho!

-La mujer sintió desfallecer hundiéndose en abismo profundo y oscuro al escuchar esa dura noticia, estaba destrozada, deshecha, el único motivo de su vida ya no vivía y tomando fuerzas pidió verla.

-¡Doctor….!

-¡Lo siento Señor Granchester!...-Terry no podía asimilar el que Susanna estuviese muerta cuando hacía varias horas la habia cargado en sus brazos.

-¡Todo por culpa suya!- Franco que iba tras ellos se apartó al sentir sobre él la fuerza de la furia por el dolor de Larissa Marlowe- por su culpa mi hija….

-¡Por favor Señora!… este no es un buen lugar para reproches-Las palabras del castaño le calló la boca.

-Mi hija….mi hija se me fue….mi nieto, ya no los veré nunca- …. ¡Quisiera morirme!...Ya nada tiene sentido para mí.

-Debe ser fuerte y enfrentar la vida Señora Marlowe, porque de ahora en adelante le tocara recorrer el camino por sí misma. Los médicos hicieron todo lo que en sus manos estuvo. No tengo más palabras….-Franco se mantenía al margen viendo el semblante serio, duro y triste de Larisa Marlowe. Observaba fijamente la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de la mujer que amó y ahora recién se enteraba que el hijo de Susanna era suyo. Era eso lo que ocultaba. Un par de lágrimas salieron furtivas recordando la noche en que ella se había entregado a él, las palabras de amor, los besos apasionados, la fragilidad y el brillo de esos ojos que no verá nunca más. Su sangre sentía que de ese amor había algo que no podía descifrar y ahora ese algo no existía más. Tantos sueño había formado y tristemente los mantenía únicamente vivos para él, fueron esparcidos y disueltos en el viento. Ya no existían más.

Terry se encargó de todo para el funeral y lo demás se manejó con mucho cuidado, la noticia de la muerte de Susanna dió que hablar durante unas semanas después el caso quedaría en el olvido como muchas notas. Eleonor estuvo a su lado discretamente en el sepelio mientras Larissa lloraba amargamente frente al féretro de su hija y su nieto. La prensa y otros medios le expresaron sus condolencias y lo asediaron con preguntas, pero él no respondió, no tenía nada que decir, ni bien ni mal sobre Susanna. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué fue el hombre más feliz junto a ella?, no ¿Qué fue infeliz porque por ella perdió al amor de su vida? Tampoco. Terry sentía que nada tenía que decir a los medios sobre su relación con Susanna y conociéndolo que no diría nada desistieron. En una de las páginas del diario The New York Times se presentó su obituario nada más.

-Señora….Es hora de irme. Espero que encuentre resignación.

-¿Se va?

-Nunca debí haber estado aquí, usted lo sabe muy bien, pero no es momento de recordárselo. Me voy tranquilo, porque hasta el último momento con seguridad cumplí, incluso me quede aquí guardando la integridad de su hija. Usted se queda en esta casa que fue de Susanna, es ahora suya y puede hacer lo que quiera con ella. Yo ya no tengo que ver más en todo esto. ¡Espero nunca saber nada de usted Señora! ¡Adiós!

-Era de suponerlo…- dijo llena de ironía y rencor. Nuca le perdonaría por la invalidez de su hija.

-¿pensaba que todo el tiempo estaría aquí, después de todo?

-No, claro que no, pero era lo que usted debía hacer….eso no es nada comparado al daño de mi Susi.

-¡Señor Belmont!- el hombre quien se había mantenido alejado de ellos y que se encontraba en la mansión para lo que se necesitase en calidad de amigo de Susanna se acercó- ¡Lamento mucho su perdida!….de verdad- con esto dió por entendido todo.

-Yo… ¡No sé qué decirle!, Señor Granchester

-¡No diga nada!, solo he de informarle que Susanna y yo no estábamos casados. Ustedes eran libres, sin embargo las circunstancias y las acciones fueron equivocadas- dijo clavando su mirada sobre Larissa.

-¡Por favor!, perdóneme, pero no tuve otra alternativa. Yo habría hecho todo otra vez por ella.

-Si la tuvo y era hacer desde un inicio lo correcto. Lo supe y callé usted sabe por qué, se prestó a un engaño, pero dejaré esto hasta aquí, no es propio ni humano hablar de alguien que ya no está para defenderse.

Se fue llevándose consigo sus cosas para establecerse en su departamento, Sentía como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, pero no era la forma en que quería no sentirlo más. Lamentaba mucho el deceso de Susanna. Jamás lo pensó. Larissa vendió la casa y desapareció. Franco regresó a Francia destrozado por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba y de su hijo que había muerto antes dentro de ella.

En su camerino estaba todo en silencio. Tirado en el pequeño sofá pensaba en todo y en nada. Su mente estaba serena pese a todo lo que recién había sucedido. Sentía tristeza por ella, por haber sido un ser débil, egoísta _y cruel_ \- ¡Tanto tiempo perdido! –Pensó. Se sentía un fracaso por no haber podido hacer más por ninguna, muchas veces pensó que no era merecedor del amor de ellas. Las dos se habían ido. La decisión de Candy era muestra clara que ellos jamás estarían juntos, por más que quisieran torcer el destino estaban condenados a estar separados. Talvez esa historia de amor se había terminado, pero no aceptaba que terminara así. La palabra resignación debía formar parte de su forma de vivir hacía mucho tiempo. Un sentimiento adverso sentía así mismo por no haber sido capaz de amar y hacer feliz a Susanna tal como lo había prometido, por permitirse ser débil ante un amor que lo ignoraba, porque su corazón siguiera aguardando esperanzas, por no sentirse capaz de arrancar ese sentimiento que dolía. Deseo tanto que Candy tuviera en su vientre un hijo, si, un hijo suyo era algo que siempre habia anhelado. El boleto que envió a Nueva York años atrás para que ella se quedara a su lado, llevaba la pretensión futura que ella fuera su Esposa y la madre de sus hijos, una familia, un hogar, la mujer con quien quisiera estar toda su vida. Una corriente fría atravesó por sus sienes, el volver a recordar que no sabía nada de ella- **¿ _Dónde_** _**buscarla?, ¿tendría algún sentido?-**_ se preguntaba _\- ¿ **y si ya hizo su vida y por eso se fue?, no ella no pudo….no puede haberme olvidado, porque yo…yo no lo he hecho…**_

Irremediablemente recordó el accidente y las palabras de la Señora Marlowe entonces, durante y después " ** _Debe cumplir con su deber" "Tiene que estar con ella toda la vida, no importa lo que sienta" "es su obligación"_** _,_ esas palabras martillaron su mente durante mucho tiempo. Una imposición del destino que aceptó y que alejó lo único puro y bueno que en su vida tuvo y los recuerdos de un amor es lo único que le quedaba.

" ** _por favor mantente alejado"-_** sus palabras cuando la volvió a ver –"Mi amor volvió y su presencia movió mi mundo otra vez, el hecho de verla me hundió de nuevo en el abismo y la desesperanza **-** dijo para sí. Quiso haber aprendido amar de nuevo, pero las ganas de hacerlo fallaron y se quedaron solo en los intentos equivocados que día a día trascendían su alma y se llevaban los latidos de su corazón, dejando un espacio vacío, el que nadie había podido llenar. Terry cuando amaba a alguien lo hacía de verdad y no había nadie ni nada que lo hiciera cambiar.

Se levantó del sofá, no quería más pensar en todo lo sucedido, en lo que no fue y en lo que no será. Se dirigió al escenario para hacer un último ensayo, al terminar visitó a su madre y luego se fue a su departamento a sumirse en su soledad. Las palabras de Eleonor resonaban en su mente

-Hijo ¿no te has preguntado el motivo de que Candy desapareciera? Pienso que algo muy importante debió pasarle para que nadie sepa de ella, incluso su Padre adoptivo, el Señor Ardlay no sabe nada…eso es muy extraño.

-Sí, pero ¿que podría ser? ¿No entiendo…?- quedó en silencio y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a muchos meses atrás en Escocia.

-¿Qué paso hijo?

-¡No lo sé!, pero no me voy a detener a averiguarlo. Lo que haya sido es evidencia que no le importé nunca. Lo de nosotros se acabó. Ella así lo quiso.

-La amas de eso no hay dudas y ¿si la buscas? Si te explicara por qué….

-No, no me hacen falta sus explicaciones….ha sido claro para mí, que siga donde está y no vuelva nunca jamás.

-No he querido decirte nada, pero….tu padre ha dicho que vendrá de nuevo a America. No informa cuando.

* * *

La Tía Elroy se mantenía firme con respecto a los asuntos que envolvían a Candy, como la matriarca de la Familia, su responsabilidad es velar por la conducta e integridad de todos sus sobrinos. Todos sabían lo estricta y cerrada que era en sus costumbres y convicciones aunque no pudiera forzarla, no dejaría de insistir en que la muchacha centrara su vida y la encauzara en el matrimonio.

Annie y Archie llegaban muy felices y contentos, el joven matrimonio se veía radiante y feliz. Elroy elegantemente vestida y los demás con sus trajes esplendorosos para la ocasión. Una pequeña reunión con los familiares para anunciar la buena nueva. Annie, estaba feliz por la familia que formaría al lado de Archie.

-¡Es una lástima que Candy no pueda ser partícipe de mi dicha! ¿Ha tenido noticias de mi hermana?

-¿Eh? Sí, pero debido a su trabajo no puede venir. Ustedes saben, parece que no es algo que den con facilidad en el lugar donde trabaja.

-Tío, empiezo a no creer en nada de lo que nos dices… ¿dónde está Candy?, ¿porque no nos dice?…queremos ir a verla por lo menos ver por nosotros mismos que está bien- dijo molesto el joven Cornwell.

-Ella está bien….su carta así lo dice…. está perfectamente bien. ¡Deben comprenderla que no puede dejar su trabajo!

-Es que…Candy no es así- dijo Archie molesto- está bien que no pueda venir, pero no decirnos donde está.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Annie para aminorar el enojo de su marido- esperemos que pueda estar cuando nazca su sobrino.

-¡Probablemente Annie!...- dijo viéndolos de soslayo- es muy probable.

A cierta distancia la familia Leagan recorrían con sus ojos todo a su alrededor. Elisa seguía viendo con desprecio a Annie y decía que el dinero y el refinamiento no cambiaban su origen que siempre sería una hija de Pony. La madre de Annie, la Señora Britter sabía de sus comentarios por mucho que hablaran en susurros o se los reservaran.

-¡Por favor compórtense!, no quiero escuchar ningún comentario- dijo Sara Leagan con una mirada recriminatoria- Lo que tengan que decir esperemos llegar a casa y después nos agasajamos con estos tontos. Deberían pensar ustedes en buscarse una pareja…claro de buena posición y hacer buenos matrimonios, dejarles la boca cerrada a los Ardlay que buscan cualquier cosa como esposa. Ambos se vieron a la cara y decidieron callar. No era momento de discutir eso y Sara se empeñaba en eso siempre.

* * *

-¿Estás bien Candy?

-No…siento muchos dolores… ya es el tiempo...

-¿Estás segura?

-El Doctor dijo que estaba cerca y que en cualquier momento podía suceder y siento que ya es la hora...

-¡Estoy tan nervioso!...nacerá mi ahijada… ¡que emoción!- Candy quiso soltar una carcajada entre su dolor, ver a Debbie casi brincar por el nacimiento de su bebé, pero se contuvo debido a otra contracción.

-¡Espera pequeño!...Ya vamos a llegar…..no te impacientes Bebé….no salgas antes de tiempo- decía viendo a ambos lados de la carretera mientras conducía.

Las ocurrencias de Debbie le hacían reír y al menos cuando no sentía el dolor reía con completa tranquilidad- por favor deja los nervios, todo saldrá bien- otra contracción más- auch…

-Ya….aquí estamos Candy, resiste por favor- se dirigió a emergencias y una camilla la llevo inmediatamente- te alcanzo, solo daré tus datos y estoy contigo.

-Sí.

-Señor Wartlon, usted espere en la sala, nosotros le informaremos sobre ella.

-Gracias

Candy fue ingresada a la sala de revisión sus dolores eran más constantes y más fuertes. Sentía que todo lo dolía y sus manos se aferraban a los barrotes de hierro de su cama. Miraba a su alrededor y varias mujeres acostadas en sus camillas en su misma condición esperaban ser llevadas igualmente

-Veamos cómo va usted- la enfermera hizo su revisión y vio que todavía hacía falta.

-¡Solo un poco más!- La rubia asintió y daba gemidos ahogados. Minutos después el dolor ya era casi insoportable. Una nueva revisión y en ese instante la fuente se rompió-¡Es el momento!- se sentía cansada.

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacha?- pregunto el médico con tanta serenidad

-Estoy cansada Doctor, pero feliz porque ya va a nacer mi hijo.

-Necesitaremos que tengas todas las fuerzas que tengas para que tu Bebé nazca, piensa en eso.

-Si

-Vamos…ahora- la Rubia hacia lo que el médico le indicaba y en menos de 10 minutos bebé abandonaba su cuerpo-….Es una niña

-¿puedo verla Doctor?- su frente estaba perlada de sudor y un mareo le sobrevino de pronto.

-¡por supuesto!...

-¡Es hermosa!- el color de sus ojos era el mismo del de su padre y su cabecita una motita rizada, pero castaña, con unas levemente salpicaduras en su rostro que denotaban ser sus pequitas- ¡ella es Victoria! Mi pequeña Vicky

-¿Así le pondrá?...es un bonito nombre- la rubia asintió- bien debemos llevar a victoria a revisión luego se la traemos Señora.

-Gracias.

Mandí habia llegado al hospital también y pudieron verla. Candy cargaba a su hijita en sus brazos y la pequeña se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre al sentir su calor.

-¡Que hermosa Bebé Candy!...es muy linda…tiene unos ojos preciosos, es lindo angelito.

-¿verdad que si?

-En realidad se parece mucho a….su Padre. Bien pudiera haber estado aquí contigo

-¿Cómo?, pero… perdón…saldré un momento…

-No, no te vayas…Mandí, sé que puedo contar con tu discreción.

-No por favor Candy….no me tienes que decir nada…es tu vida privada….

-Soy madre soltera Mandí.

-¡entiendo!, pero bien, no hablemos de eso, para mí serás una buena mujer Candy y estoy segura que serás una buena madre, porque enfrentarte sola a todo esto, no todas lo hacen. Eres muy valiente. Además hasta ahora se ha manejado que eres viuda, nadie más debe enterarse de cómo son las cosas.

-Este pedacito de mi vida, me dará las fuerzas que necesito para hacerlo.

-Candy- hablo Debbie-, hace unos minutos le envié a Albert un telegrama avisándole del nacimiento de Vicky. Le dije que estas bien y que puede venir sin prisa. En estos momentos ya debe estar enterado.

-Gracias Debbie.

-¿Te quedaras unos días en Casa?

-Debbie…Albert me dijo que enviaría a alguien a trabajar para mí y lo conveniente es que este en el apartamento… ¿Me entiendes? Supongo que después recibir tu telegrama mandara a esa persona. Tú ya conocías mis proyectos Debbie, discúlpame, pero no puedo seguir viviendo en tu casa.

-¡Claro que puedes!, pero, lo entiendo, es solo que quería ver a Vicky a mi ahijada todos los días…pero, está bien… ¿puedo ir a verla siempre? ¿Podemos irlas a ver siempre, porque tú me acompañaras, verdad Mandí?

-Yo, bueno si me lo permiten…con gusto…iré.

-Candy volviendo a lo del departamento, tiene cuatro meses de paga por adelantado

-¿cuatro? Pero….

-Antes que digas nada es mi regalo a ustedes dos meses más pagado y no se discute el asunto. Es uno de los regalos para mi ahijada. Te confesaré que Albert pensaba comprártelo, pero desistió porque está seguro que algún día volverás y no lo necesitarás más.

-Por lo visto lo que dije no fue de su atención. Era suficiente con la persona que me enviará.

-Bueno no quiero verte enojar así que nos vamos Candy y mañana vendré para llevarte a tu nuevo hogar.

-Gracias…. No tengo como pagarles sus gestos y sus atenciones.

-¡No es nada Candy! En mi tienes una amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Chicago, Albert sonrió abiertamente al enterarse que Candy había salido muy bien de su parto y con mucha tristeza por no haber estado en ese momento tan importante para ella. De nuevo un viaje de negocios se presentaba, pero ante todo habia escrito una carta a ella explicándole la razón de no visitarle prontamente, ya tendría el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo y llevarle miles de regalos. Su Tío Albert la colmaría de regalos y mucho cariño. Le preocupaba no recibir respuesta a la carta que envió a Terry días atrás donde le informaba que ya tenía noticias de Candy.

La Tía abuela lo había observado y se preguntaba que noticia había recibido su sobrino para que estuviera tan feliz.

Días después pensaba en todo lo que era ahora su vida. ¡Quién diría que ahora era madre de una hermosa bebé!...la traviesa Candy era mamá y una muy bonita. Pensar en ello la colmaba de mucha felicidad, ahora en adelante seria su hija lo primero, su educación y todo lo que su tesoro necesita allí estará ella, como nunca lo estuvo su madre. Unos golpes a su puerta la hicieron levantarse del sillón donde descansaba. Abrió la puerta un poco dudosa pensando en que Debbie ni mandí eran porque recién se habían marchado.

-¡Buenas Tardes Candy!- saludo su incondicional amiga.

-¿Dorothy?... sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó-¿eres tú?...Albert nunca me dijo que serias tú.

-Si Candy, pero que hermosa estás.

\- Pero entra por favor….discúlpame ¡Esto es una sorpresa Dorothy!… Albert…. Supongo que te comentó sobre lo que ha sido de mi vida. No se lo dije, pero te confieso que habia pensado en ti cuando me lo propuso, no quería inmiscuir a nadie en mis problemas, tu sabes…para evitar problemas con la Tía abuela y entonces lo dejé a su discreción… pensé que contrataría a otra persona que no me conociera, pero contigo es mucho mejor.

-Sí y no te preocupes Candy. Puedes confiar en mí.

-¡Lo sé! -Pero y ¿tu familia? Tus hermanos ¿Qué dijo la Tía al saber que te ibas?

-Mis hermanos han crecido y ahora cada uno ha tomado su rumbo y con respecto a mi partida en realidad no sé qué le dijo el Sr. Ardlay porque la Señora Elroy no me preguntó nada en absoluto. El caso es que anda muy entusiasmada por el hijo que tendrá el Señor Archie.

-Oh, sí, es verdad….mi querida Annie en espera de su Bebé…- un pensamiento nostálgico la invadió -Dorothy, y ¿tú? ¿No piensas algún día encontrar a alguien que comparta tu vida? ¿Alguien que ames con todo tu corazón?

-Bueno…. algún día tendré que pensar en mí, pero por ahora no Candy. No sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando el Señor Ardlay me comunicó esto…de tu hijita, yo no lo podía creer la verdad… sentía tantos deseos de venir a verte. No pude tener mejor trabajo que cuidarte….por cierto…. ¡quiero conocerla!

-Vamos, pero primero quiero ubicarte en tu habitación. Espero que te sientas cómoda Dorothy es pequeña, pero tendrás todo lo que necesitas.

-Eso es lo de menos.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando y pasando y la niña tenía un mes cuando Albert pudo conocerla. Realmente se quedó maravillado y sorprendido por el parecido que tenía Vicky con Terry, incluso el lunar de su abuela. Si Terry no podía reconocerse en ese pedacito de cielo, entonces sería un estúpido completo. Pasó una semana compartiendo con Candy y su bebé, pero inevitablemente debia regresar a sus obligaciones, a sus negocios. Seguía pensando en la carta que envió a Terry, pero no comentó nada con ella. No hubo respuesta y pensó que quizás ya no quería saber nada de ella así que fue personalmente al Teatro y se encontró con la noticia que la Compañia estaba de gira, que hacia más de un mes se habian ido.

El tiempo transcurrió... un mes más. La pequeña Vicky con dos meses de vida. Debbie siempre las visitaba, su papel de Padrino lo tomaba muy en serio, amaba a esa niña como si fuese su hija.

-Candy, ¿Quisieras acompañarme al evento de beneficencia que se realizará en el Hotel de Filadelfia, aquel donde una vez fuimos?, le dije a Mandí, pero no podra y no quiero ir solo...Pensé en ti conociendo que te gusta éstas actividades.

-¡Me encantaría Debbie!, tú sabes que ahora me es imposible por Vicky, pero, si no presenta nada en ese momento por supuesto que no me lo perdería y, ¿Cuándo será?

-Pasado mañana a las 7 de la noche, pero no tardaremos mucho, dejaré mi donativo, saludo a unos amigos y te dejo en casa… ¿te parece?

-Oh, pues sí, pero será como te he dicho.

-Muy bien….Candy así será- Debbie quedo pensativo y Candy percibió que quería decir algo más que no se atrevía.

-Presiento que quieres decirme algo más…vamos, dime ¿qué es?

-Sí y disculpa si toco este tema, pero ¿no has pensado en contactar a Terry? digo si ya sabes lo que paso en Nueva York, es momento. Recuerda que Vicky necesita a su Padre.

-No, bueno si lo he pensado, pero no se…tengo miedo…y si, lo pensaría por Vicky, pero si he de vivir por siempre sin él, no me importa.

\- ¡No entiendo tu miedo…. ¿a qué?

-No sé cómo reaccionará…conociéndolo pienso que no me lo perdonará nunca.

-¡Tiene que entenderlo! Saber tus razones antes de echarte en cara nada. Lo digo porque a la larga uno resiente mucho la ausencia de un Padre.

. -Si ¡tienes razón!, pero….

-¡Búscalo! Puedes arrepentirte por no haberlo hecho.

-¡Lo pensaré Debbie! ¡Te lo prometo!

-Hay que tener la fuerza para hacerlo, sino…. después puede ser demasiado tarde. Por ejemplo mirame a mí... Son 35 años y...

-Nuevamente presiento que tienes que contarme algo…

-Si….Estoy empezando a tomar acciones en mi vida personal, aun no es nada concreto, pero cuando lo sea…serás la primera en saberlo... ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!, eso me haría tan feliz. Estoy segura que sea lo que sea o quien sea llenará aún más ese corazón tan puro que tienes mi estimado Debbie porque eres un hombre extraordinario, un gran amigo y ¿quieres que te diga algo? la nobleza de tu alma es tan grande que dudo pases desapercibido, me ayudaste sin pedir nada a cambio, fuiste sincero y mi hijita se ganó un Padrino genial.

-¡No digas eso!, he sido yo el afortunado por tener el cariño de ustedes

Quince días atrás la Compañía Stratford regresaba de Francia con la presentación de la tragedia de Otelo tras dos meses de gira. Luego de descansar harían un par de presentaciones del moro de Venecia. Una de esas presentaciones seria completamente donada a instituciones.

Regresó a su departamento para arreglar su pequeña maleta, luego vería a su madre, cenaría con ella y regresaría a dormir para el viaje al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Inicio Flash back**

En las presentaciones en Francia, Terry conoció a Beatrice LeBlanc, una hermosa actriz de cabello negro y de ojos verdes que como tal quiso ver una de las tantas puestas en escena, le llamaba la atención como se desempeñaría el personaje de Desdémona, porque ella lo habia interpretado en el Teatro donde trabajaba. Desde que lo vió por primera vez había quedado impactada por el atractivo de ese hombre, que caminaba elegantemente mostrando su porte varonil, estaba deslumbrada por la belleza del actor. Beatrice, una mujer de 27 años de criterio amplio, vivía su vida libremente, odiaba las ataduras, pero con ese hombre era capaz de disolver todo eso. Durante su estadía en Francia Beatrice fue casi inseparable a Terry, la personalidad huraña, taciturno le intrigaba y le encantaba. Estuvieron conversando por ciertos momentos y después de las presentaciones salieron un par de veces a cenar. Una tarde en la que todos los actores y el director se reunieron para finiquitar asuntos sobre la obra se ofreció una cena y como siempre esquivando la aglomeración y el bullicio, se retiró porque quería estar solo, sin embargo Beatrice no se lo iba a permitir tan pronto, asi que lo siguió y acaparó su atención hasta persuadirlo con el tema de celebrar y despedirse. Terminaron yendo a un restaurante a cenar solo los dos. Comieron, bebieron y conversaron. Luego se fueron a la habitación en el gran hotel en donde estaba hospedado. Él ofreció una copa más y el ambiente que se formaba era muy peligroso. Viéndolo fijamente con esos ojos verdes y brillantes, lo tomó desprevenido y lo besaba con tanta pasión que a él no le dió tiempo de reaccionar, pero no la apartó de su boca al contrario correspondió de la misma manera. Ella era sensual e incitante y poco a poco la situación subia de tono. De pronto una pieza por aquí y otra por allá.

 **continuará** **flash back**

Continuara….

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. Todos son valiosos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Descubriendo un secreto**

* * *

 **Continuación del Flash Back anterior**

-¡Lo siento Beatrice!, pero no puedo- dijo apartándose bruscamente de los labios de esa mujer- de verdad, no puedo...

-... Vamos Terry…relájate ¿Acaso no te gusto? Eso no es lo que sentí hace unos momentos en tus besos y tus caricias.

-No es eso... tú eres muy hermosa y cualquier hombre no lo piensa dos veces, pero te seré sincero ya que tú lo has sido conmigo, en realidad…. ¡No estoy pensando en ti! No eres con quien quisiera estar y no creo justo que te use para olvidarla.

-Debería decirte que no me importa, pero no me gusta sentirme utilizada, ¿Es alguna mujer que te rompió el corazón?

-...No quiero hablar de eso….vístete y déjame solo…...discúlpame.

-¡No te preocupes!…pienso que debes amarla mucho para que me desprecies….a mi, Beatrice Leblanc, está bien… aquí estaré siempre que tú quieras Terry. Eres un hombre como pocos y en realidad...¡tienes razón!... será mejor que me vaya…solo deseo sineramente que...puedas recuperarla...¡Adiós!

 **Fin de flash back**

Admirando a su hija pensaba en la última conversación que tuvo con Albert sobres sus dos madres y el hecho de que supieran de ellas- _¡los conoces y te quieren mucho! ¿Crees que no pueden comprenderte?, si lo he hecho yo, ellos también. La señorita Pony, la hermana María te conocen desde que eras una niña….Candy, tú para nosotros eres muy importante, esto pudo pasarle a cualquier mujer. Además, es momento que Terry sepa que tiene una hija._

 _-¡Lo sé, lo sé!, pero solo necesito un poco más de tiempo._

 _-¿Tiempo para qué pequeña? No podemos dejar pasar más tiempo...Perdóname, pero estoy pensando en decírselo Candy, es mi responsabilidad._

 _-Albert... Debbie me ha dicho lo mismo y sé que el momento tiene que llegar, pero por favor no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa._

En realidad los extrañaba a todos, pero debía pensar más la situación.

El auto de Debbie llegaba al departamento a eso de las 7 menos 20, tenían suficiente tiempo para llegar al hotel Filadelfia, estaban bastante cerca del lugar, así que no habría contratiempos.

-Dorothy,… este es el teléfono del hotel, por favor me avisas por cualquier cosa que se presente.

-¡Vete tranquila Candy! Vicky esta dormidita.

-Gracias Dorothy, prometo traerla temprano.

-¡No se preocupe Señor Wartlon!... ¡diviértanse!

El auto arrancó perdiéndose entre las calles luminosas de la Ciudad a través del enorme edificio del Museo de Artes. Las personas transitaban llenas de entusiasmo sobre la calle que unía al gran Teatro y unos que otro en sus autos y carruajes.

La Compañia Stratford haría un par de presentaciones de nuevo en esa Ciudad y el dinero de las entradas en la última puesta sería donada al evento que se realizaría en el Hotel. Terry vió de gran agrado que la Compañía Stratford hiciera esa actividad y se sentía feliz de poder colaborar en la causa que ayudaría a muchas personas, pero no le agradaba que todo fuera publicidad. Sin querer recordó a Candy y su trabajo que realizaba con el mismo fin.

-¡Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que ha venido Terry!-Ni decir lo lleno que estuvo el Teatro. Esto será extraordinario. Daremos mucho que hablar en los diarios de la Ciudad.

-¡Eso no me importa!, no sé por qué la gente tiene que hacer de esto una algarabía. Das y punto, no hay necesidad que el mundo entero sepa lo que estás haciendo.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero recuerda que esto nos ayudará a tener más proyección como actores. Recuerda que Robert es un hombre de negocios y todo lo que signifique dinero, nunca dice no.

-¡Claro!..¡Excelente la propaganda!

-Ay, por Dios deja de ser un aburrido y ven…vamos a tomarnos una copas…tengo mucha sed.

-Ve tú, yo….después te sigo Karen….

-Está bien…y ¿has visto a Aurora?

-No y es algo tan extraño que no haya aparecido… Solo espero encontrar algo que atraiga mi atención porque te juro que tengo ganas de largarme.

-¡No puedes!...Bueno te dejo Terry y por favor no te pierdas que en cualquier momento Robert puede necesitarnos.

El castaño rodó los ojos y se alejó del tumulto y el murmullo de la gente que reían sin parar. Fue subiendo cada escalón con pesadez, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de largarse a descansar, pero no podía hacerlo, sería una descortesía para todas las personas que asistirían, pues querían conocer a los actores personalmente y muchas mujeres sobretodo querían conocer al famoso actor de New York, verlo en afiches era una cosa muy distinta. Sería solo un momento de soledad que requería. Era un tercer piso y desde allí la vista era fabulosa, el reflejo de la luna pegaba en su rostro, sus ojos se apreciaban brillantes como dos luciérnagas azules dispuestas a volar. Lentamente se acercó al muro que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, desde allí podía observar la llegada de la gente en sendos carruajes y otros en sus autos maravillosos de la época. Se sentía triste, solo y molesto. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del lugar donde no estuvo ni dos minutos cuando se incorporó de nuevo para bajar y tomarse una copa. Si se quedaba allí lo as seguro es que volviera a pensar en ella. A penas tenía 20 minutos y estaba sumamente aburrido. Todavía desde arriba se detuvo y sacó un cigarrillo que fumaria allí para no perturbar a los demás, mientras sus ojos se dedicaron a recorrer la asistencia nocturna que por cierto era bastante cuantiosa. Sus ojos deambulaban en todo el salón cuando en ese instante sin preverlo sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de una mujer sumamente hermosa de una figura llamativa que no podía pasar desapercibido por nadie. Desde que apareció acaparó la atención de muchos hombres, posiblemente envidiando al hombre que la llevaba de su brazo y las mujeres se carcomían de la envidia por tanta belleza natural y fresca. Esa bella mujer parece que no se daba cuenta de lo provocaba en los demás, porque sonreía espontáneamente y se mostraba con tanta seguridad. Terry se detuvo a seguir observándola tras los pilares y las plantas que enfilaban el pasillo del piso. Conforme la miraba se le iba haciendo más familiar sus gestos y esa sonrisa, pero la distancia y el sombrerillo que llevaba le hacía imposible ver con claridad el rostro de la dama que portaba un hermoso vestido azul en costura ceñida al cuerpo, con escote cuadrado y mangas pequeñas que daban realce a sus detalles físicos acompañado de un hermoso peinado que le daba importancia a su cuello y un discretísimo maquillaje que reflejaba la belleza de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Debbie?- dijo para si – pero, si ese es Debbie Wartlon –el cigarrillo en sus dedos había desaparecido y sus ojos se apartaron del empresario para posarse de nuevo en la mujer que al quitar su sombrero vió el color de su cabello recogido y en sus sienes caían sus rizos- _Se parece mucho a…Candy, pero ella...… ¡no puede ser!, no puede estar con Debbie después de todo aquello_ -siguió pensando. La pareja seguía caminando por todo el salón hasta que se ubicaron en un lugar un poco discreto. Por un momento la joven sintió una mirada que se cernía sobre ella y levantó su mirada, pero en la oscuridad y el resplandor de la poca luz no vió a nadie. Terry se había escondido tras el enorme pilar que le servía de protección. Rápidamente bajó y ahora se encontraba en el mismo piso donde ellos estaban cuya distancia era separado por un espacio de construcción ornamental con orificios pequeños dónde podía verlos, pero no escucharlos.

-¡Debbie hay muchos periodistas! , y me parece haber escuchado que están esperando a todos los actores de la Compañía Stratford, esa es la Compañía de Teatro de Nueva York.

-¿Crees que Terence puede estar aquí?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo….

-Entonces, será mejor que nos retiremos y entre pronto, mejor.

No tuvo dudas de que la mujer que acompañaba a Debbie era Candy White Ardlay, más bella, más mujer, la misma que desapareció de su vida. No podía escuchar de qué hablaban, ¿qué hacía con él?, eran tantas peguntas sin respuestas que sobrevinieron como una avalancha a su mente. En ese instante se llenó de ira y sus manos empuñadas querían desatar la furia que contenía su cuerpo. Quería enfrentarlos, enfrentarla a ella, que le explicara tantas cosas que quedaron flotando y que todavía le seguían doliendo, pero, no. Actuaria con la cabeza fría que es cuando las cosas tienen mejor solución. Seguía viéndola, la supo más hermosa y sus facciones más maduras. Sintió que como se despertaba el monstruo de los celos al verla aferrada al brazo de ese tipo y no ser quien disfrute de su mirada y esa sonrisa que antes fue solo para él. Seguía sin entender por qué Candy estaba con Debbie, porque eso no lo dejaría en paz. – _¿Será que, entre ellos…..?...no, no quisiera ni pensarlo… ¡Eso no podría aceptarlo!-_ sus manos pasaban por su cabellos con severa inquietud- ¡ _ella no puede hacerme esto! ¿Que he significado para ti Candy?...no entiendo nada…...Claro, me dijiste que te habías enamorado de él y que te ibas a casar….pero, ¿por qué así?.. Escondiéndote….. ¡Me voy a volver loco! –_ pensaba sin quitarles la mirada de ellos y de pronto los vió salir y dirigirse donde estaban estacionados los autos. Sigilosamente los seguía hasta verlos entrar en el auto, retrocedió sin pensarlo mucho y entró en un taxi estacionado al frente.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!- la voz de Aurora le hizo girar, pero no se detuvo en su empeño-¿Dónde vas?... ¡Espérame!

-Por favor señor….siga al auto que acaba de salir, ese de color azul… ¡Le pagare bien!, pero apresúrese.

-¡Por supuesto Señor!

Cuando la actriz se acercó arrancó dejando a una mujer desconcertada viendo al auto desaparecer en la oscuridad.

El conductor los había alcanzado y de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor al joven preguntándose qué mosquito le pico a este tipo- _seguramente huye de esa hermosa mujer del hotel_ \- sonrió para sí. El auto azul se detuvo en la propiedad, el primero de tres que enfilaban la línea de los apartamentos.

-¡Tome nota!- dijo el hombre- ésta es la calle…- se detuvo pensando en que no podía confiar información a alguien que no conocía- ¡Lo siento!, no puedo decirle donde estamos porque usted….no lo conozco…

-¡Ahórrese su comentario!, no le estoy pidiendo información… sé dónde estamos Señor y no soy ningún delincuente…. ¡Tome!, esta es su paga y lo que le prometí. Ahora lléveme de nuevo al hotel.

-Gracias…y por supuesto que si….-dijo el hombre al ver el billete dado por el trayecto que ni siquiera duro más de 6 minutos.

-¿Dónde fuiste Terry? me dejaste preocupada al verte subir a ese coche y sin decirme nada ¿Por qué no quisiste que te acompañara?

-¡Porque quería estar solo!- fue su dura, fría y tajante respuesta para Aurora- ¡Discúlpame, pero necesito descansar….Permiso

-Pero, no… ¡no debes irte!

-¡Hasta luego Aurora!...nos vemos.

Como era de esperarse no podía conciliar el sueño y no sabía si iba a poder resistir hasta el dia siguiente. Habría querido enfrentarlos en ese mismo instante, pero no, debía comportarse con cordura, ya no era el chiquillo aquel. Acostado en la cama se imaginaba tantas cosas mientras su enojo volvía. Trato de dormir y fue posible hasta la madrugada cuando no pudo estar más en pie.

Eran las 8 de la mañana todavía fin de semana y ya estaban en pie Candy, Dorothy y la pequeña Vicky despertaba para tomar su baño y su desayuno. Mientras Terry había pasado una noche en vela pensando tantas cosas, le desgarraba el corazón saberla del brazo de otro. Él no formaba parte de su vida, no volvió a buscarlo y pensó que quizás lo mejor era irse y olvidarse de ella, pero no podía irse así, al menos no haría lo mismo…huir, no, la enfrentaría y soportaría lo que le dijera y talvez solo así, empezaría de nuevo. Después de tomar un baño y acicalarse bajó a desayunar algo rápido y en menos de 30 minutos se encontraba a bordo de un taxi. Rápidamente llegó y con lentitud caminaba hasta la entrada del primer apartamento donde la vió entrar, no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, si realmente vivía allí o de qué forma estaba viviendo con ese hombre. Si no la encontraba al menos alguien que viviera en ese lugar podría darle algún detalle. Golpeo la puerta sin tantos preámbulos y escuchó su voz.

-¡Un momento!- Candy pensó que quizás era Mandí. Los nervios de Terry afloraron, pero debía mantener su equilibrio. Al otro lado escuchó el sonido en la cerradura de la puerta y se abrió, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus azules se clavaron en los sorprendidos ojos de Candy quien sintió temblar sus piernas al verlo. No podía creer que él estuviera allí.

-¡No soy un fantasma Candy!

-¡Te, Terry!- su voz entrecortada, sus nervios y el corazón latiendo a mil

-¡Hola… Candy!- dijo con su retorcida sonrisa mientras palpitaba una vena en su cuello denotando su enojo.

-Hola…Terry

-Veo que estas muy bien…. bonito el apartamento, eh?- dijo sin todavía entrar pues ella no le había dado el pase.

-Yo?... si…aquí estoy viviendo, pero…

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¡No creo que haya un motivo para estarlo!

-No, es solo que me ha sorprendido verte aquí...yo...

-Nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí en Filadelfia…. ¿pero que estoy diciendo?…verte con Debbie de su brazo es obvio que estés aquí, pero lo que no me explico es por qué vives en un apartamento cuando me dijiste que te casarías porque te habías enamorado...ayer te vi, en el hotel tan feliz del brazo de ese tipo que la verdad me sigue rondando en la mente algo que me cuesta entender…¿cómo es posible que…estes con él?

-Yo, no, tú te equivocas Terry...

-Albert me dijo que te fuiste solo dejando una nota, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó que hasta a él lo excluiste de todo? ¿Por qué hacer esto? O es que hay algo más ….?

-¡Candy!- dijo Debbie quien salía de la habitación de Vicky- ¿Dónde está…?- se detuvo al ver al castaño de pie en el umbral de la puerta - ¡Terry! ¡Disculpen!, no sabía…

-¡Un momento!- dijo observando a ambos y Debbie se detuvo- ¿entonces ustedes?-Candy entendió y contestó rápidamente.

-No, no Terry…no es lo que piensas.

-¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSO?... ¡YA NO SÉ QUÉ PENSAR!, YA NO SÉ SI PIENSO O NO….POR FAVOR… ¿esto es en serio?...no,….no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- vociferó furioso dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera Terry! ….Seré yo quien se retire….y por favor Candy…-en gesto de darle seguridad tomó las manos femeninas-. Les dejo para que hablen, es necesario, es el momento…. -en susurro- ¡Candy saca a este hombre de esa tonta idea! ¡Piénsalo hermosa!- dió un beso en su frente y salió del lugar.

Lo observaba y no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo veía enojado y su corazón seguía latiendo agitadamente de solo verlo. Mentras sus ojos veian por la ventana algo que aparentemente llamaba su atención, la mirada de Terry se cernía en ella observándola detenidamente y confirmando que Candy había cambiado mucho.

\- Terry….de verdad no es lo piensas….Por favor déjame que te explique….

-¿Explicarme? ¿Qué más tengo que escuchar?.. Que tú y Wartlon viven juntos... ¡que son amantes!... no tengo otra explicación para esto- en ese instante se escuchó una bofetada fuerte y él de inmediato llevó su mano a su mejilla. La muchacha seguía teniendo la mano pesada.

-¡Discúlpame! Terry, no pude contenerme...tus palabras me hieren, no sabes lo que dices…¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Debbie ha sido solo mi amigo y lo único que ha hecho es ayudarme- Candy estaba llena de indignación.

\- Candy, de verdad ¿Qué he sido para ti?...nada. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada…. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Yo no…

-Siempre pusiste de pretexto a Susanna, pero si era esto, te habrías ahorrado tanto y me habrías ahorrado el seguir de estúpido, hacer planes contigo…casarnos y que formáramos una Familia.

-Yo, lo sé, pero es que hay algo que tengo que decirte Terry…

-…. ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que cambiaras? Dime la verdad, quiero la verdad de todo esto, la que sea- habló con decisión.

-No es así Terry….yo te lo iba a decir todo, pero me enteré que Susanna estaba embarazada de ti. No podías dejarla por mi cuando ella te necesitaba tanto y era aún tu esposa… ¿quién sería yo Terry?

-Mi esposa Candy….habrías sido mi esposa. Creí en ti y por eso había ido contra muchas cosas, por ejemplo permitir que mi Padre se metiera en mi vida, porque quería que estuviésemos juntos.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-¡Nunca confiaste en mí!... no creíste que me había divorciado y que nunca la toqué y así fue siempre.

-¡No entiendo!

-Es claro y sé que lo entiendes. Solo te diré esto sin ahondar en el tema... nunca estuve con ella como marido y mujer, sin embargo estuve allí hasta el final a pesar de todo.

De pronto escuchó el llanto venir de una de las habitaciones y se sorprendió. Candy estaba impávida y su semblante la delató- ¿escuché bien, es el llanto de un niño?-siguió estática sin saber qué hacer ni decir -¿Qué pasa Candy, Por qué no me respondes?- el castaño al ver su reacción se dirigió hacia dónde provenía y al entrar fue grande su desconcierto, quedo inmutable. Ella reaccionó y fue tras él. La niña estaba en su cuna y al ver a su madre empezó a inquietarse entre balbuceos.

\- ¿Qué tienes mi amor?- cargó en brazos a la niña quien tomaba uno de sus dedos y apretaba fuertemente. Terry seguía sin comprender nada y sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, solo la observaba caminar con la niña hasta una mecedora…. ¡Siéntate Terry!... ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¡Candy!, estoy que no puedo conmigo mismo…. ¡Esa niña! ¿Es…mi hija?

-Sí y por favor necesito que me escuches.

Se incorporó de inmediato -Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- la niña se había acurrucado en los brazos de su madre muy tranquila, quiso cargarla, pero temía que la niña se inquietara-¿Por qué Candy?

-Cuando supe que tendrías un hijo con Susanna no podía arrebatarle su familia…. en ese entonces, tenía sospechas que también estaba embarazada, pero no me sentía con el derecho de exigirte nada, no podía cuando ella te necesitaba tanto. Además no podía continuar en la Ciudad , la Tía abuela y los demás… tú sabes…..no podía quedarme.

-¿No pensaste que yo tenía el derecho de saberlo? – pregunto molesto, no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.

-Nadie debía saberlo, incluso Albert no tenía por qué cargar con todo lo que me sobrevendría. Yo pensé que me habías mentido y que ella no debía pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos...así que debía desaparecer de sus vidas.

-¡Como siempre queriendo arreglar el mundo tú sola!... Resolviendo la vida de los demás antes que la tuya. ¡No lo puedo creer!... ¡Yo nunca te engañé Candy…Nunca…pero aún no sé ¿Por qué Debbie está contigo?

\- Terry, él me salvó la vida y me ha ayudado incondicionalmente desde que me encontró en la calle...estaba hambrienta y anémica y él me ayudó...¡Le debo tanto a ese hombre!...por él tengo a mi hija...por él sigo viva Terry.

-¡Debiste decírmelo!- exclamó exasperado- No hubieses pasado por todo eso...pero no, tuviste que decidir de nuevo.

-Yo no podía hacer otra cosa …. ¡entiéndeme por favor!- Terry se acercó de nuevo y acarició la cabecita de su hijita y el toque de sus dedos permitió que abriera sus ojitos azules mirándolo detenidamente como queriendo reconocer a ese extraño.

\- ¡Ven princesa!- la niña le sonrió y agarró un dedo de la mano que su padre pasaba por sus rosadas mejillas. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al tener a su hija en brazos y su corazón se encogió - ¡….quisiera entenderlo, pero no puedo!… ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿En 5 o 10 años? - La niña se durmió en sus brazos. Besó su delicada mejilla y luego salió de la habitación -¡Mi hija es muy hermosa!- sonrió, pero al instante su semblante cambio y la rigidez de su rostro volvió- Es triste decir que nunca hubo confianza… Tuvimos la oportunidad de casarnos entonces, tenía la ayuda de mi Padre…pero ahora…no sé….no te puedo perdonar Candy….yo tenía el derecho de saberlo. De decidir… ¡Si no te encuentro creo que jamás lo hubiese sabido!

-¡No es así!...yo habia decidido hacerlo..

-No sabes cuántas veces…. ¡olvídalo!... eso ya pasó y hay que continuar.

-¡Terry!

\- ….Estaré unos días más para estar con mi hija, le diré a mi madre que venga a conocer a su nieta y luego volveré a Nueva York a resolver unos asuntos…asumiré mi responsabilidad eso es claro. No me voy a apartar de mi hija, pero…de ti no quiero nada.

Salió del apartamento dejando a Candy desolada. No iba a esperar otra cosa. Sabía que así reaccionaria. Ocultarle algo tan importante por la razón que fuera no era justificación para él y nadie lo haría entrar en razón.

Dorothy quien se había mantenido a la distancia lo vió salir con un semblante indescifrable

\- ¿Qué pasó Candy?

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Debbie que estuvo dentro de su auto esperando.

-No me perdona….me odia.

-Ay Candy, claro que no te odia. No hay mejor cosa que el tiempo Candy…por ahora es comprensible su actitud-comentó Debbie- no es fácil enterarse de algo tan importante como un hijo y saberse relegado….sus palabras son el resultado de su dolor, de sentirse traicionado, por no haber confiado en él, pero estoy seguro que se le pasará.

-No sé Debbie...Terry está muy resentido y no me perdonará esto nunca.

* * *

Terry regreso al hotel, tenía que hablar con Robert para que le otorgase unos días más. No hubo ninguna objeción. Esa noche Candy estuvo llorando y casi no pudo dormir. Le dolía mucho haber escuchado sus últimas palabras con tanto odio y tanta frialdad.

Al dia siguiente Terry estaba en el apartamento visitando a su hija y cuando estaba por marcharse Debbie entraba en ese instante, pese a saber que había entre ellos más que solo amistad, no dejaba de sentir una punzada de celos. Se detuvo a verlos.

-¿Cómo se ha portado Vicky? Dijo Debbie- Espero que bien, es una niña muy quieta- arguyó.

-Sí- afirmó extendiendo una mirada hacia la habitación de la niña -Debbie, quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Candy y obviamente por mi hija, pero…como sabrás no estaba enterado de nada, de ser así…- dijo viéndola de soslayo-... bueno creo que es hora de irme.

-¡No te preocupes Terry!….Candy es mi amiga e incluso ¿Sabes que soy el Padrino de tu hija?

-¿Ah, sí?- su molestia supo disimularla muy bien, pero no porque Debbie fuera el Padrino de su hija, si no porque era otro detalle en el cual habría querido participar- ¡Qué bien! ¡Me alegro mucho!... Bueno ahora si….me voy…quizás mañana venga por la tarde, claro, si no hay algún inconveniente- El tono de voz era indiferente y Candy dedujo su molestia. Debbie se disculpó y avanzó para ver a la niña a su habitación.

-Tú puedes venir a la hora que quieras Terry.

\- ¡Qué bien que pienses así!-frunció el ceño- Eleonor vendrá a Filadelfia.

-Oh, no, ...

-No te preocupes Candy. Conoces a Eleonor…. se pondrá feliz de saber que tiene una nieta.

Continuara….

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. Todos son valiosos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuevos planes**

* * *

Su paciencia se estaba acabando y si su sobrino le había impuesto y ella aceptado a regañadientes la adopción de Candy, lo menos que esperaba era que la muchacha obedeciera en cierta medida sus reglamentos de Familia. El guapo rubio se encontraba en su despacho con Archie, recién Georges se había retirado para la realización de ciertas gestiones que demandaba su jefe, los hombres Ardlay se encontraban sumidos en tantos papeles y documentos que analizar y firmar-¡William, William!- le llamaba sobresaltada y con un semblante duro en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Tía Elroy? ...sabe que eso no le hace bien a su salud alterarse de esa manera- se incorporó sorprendido de su silla.

-¡Necesito de una vez me digas dónde está esa criatura! ¿Dónde está Candice?

-Tio disculpeme, pero... la Tía abuela tiene razón, es necesario que nos diga dónde ha estado todo este tiempo Candy...no escribe, no da señas de nada y lo poco que sabemos es lo que nos dices a cuenta gota. Candy es parte de esta familia y no sé qué está sucediendo, pero ha sido suficiente ¿no te parece?...- para Albert esquivar la situación ya no estaba resultando y el tiempo se agotaba, no respondió y éste no dijo nada después de un silencio prolongado, respirando hondamente dijo-Por lo visto será igual...con el permiso de ustedes me retiro...nos vemos luego..adiós Tía Elroy- su ceño estaba fruncido y su semblante cansado.

-Tía , solo puedo decirle que donde está se encuentra bien, se lo he dicho muchas veces. Usted no de preocuparse por Candy...ella ha escogido ese camino y no podemos ...

-No es eso lo que te pregunté- le interrumpió bruscamente- y no entiendo por qué tanto misterio...de sobra sé el comportamiento que has tenido hacia ella, has sido demasiado...permisivo, demasiado. No has puesto tu autoridad, dejas que haga todo lo que quiera. Hiciste que volviera y ¿para qué? ¿Qué papel juego como la Matriarca de esta familia? -¿Que ocultas William?, o debería preguntar ¿Qué oculta Candice?, puedo entender hasta cierta medida su actuar, pero se ha ido sin importarle que pertenece a esta familia, se fue de ésta casa como una fugitiva y aún no sé las razones que me lleven a tener una lógica del asunto.

-...Candy es adulta...No le puedo obligar...

-Cuando conviene dices eso, pero te recuerdo que ésta Familia tiene reglamentos a cumplir.

-Con todo respeto Tia Elroy, también le recuerdo que soy Cabeza de ésta Familia, la quiero mucho, pero no permitiré que siga cuestionando mis acciones y sobaje mi autoridad. Entienda que las decisiones de Candy son de ella y es quien las afronta, cuando vuelva, hablará con ella.

-Ah, ¿si? y dime algo, ¿Por qué me has ocultado que ella está en Filadelfia?..

-¿Filadelfia?

-Si, ¿Por qué no decir simplemente donde está?...Mira- extendió el periódico .. ¿qué sabes sobre esto? y no me digas que absolutamente lo desconoces cuando solo contigo se comunica esa mal agradecida- en la plana figuraba Candy del brazo de Debbie- ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no se ha tomado la molestia siquiera de venir aunque sea un día entre tantos meses de ausencia? ¿Qué crees que puedo pensar al ver esto?- debía pensar rápidamente su respuesta, Albert no encontraba más argumentos para aplazar el regreso.

\- Ellos son solo amigos- dijo y era la verdad- Terminaron su compromiso y han tomado las cosas como personas adultas que son. Están en un evento para la recaudación de donativos, usted sabe que a Candy le gusta ayudar a otros.

-Te creeré que es así, no desearía pensar en nada incorrecto. Nada que ponga en riesgo nuestro ilustre apellido.

-La nota del periódico lo dice… tuvieron un evento de beneficencia en la que asistieron muchas personalidades de la Sociedad de Filadelfia para aportar para los proyectos de las instituciones sociales. Candy esta allí por esa razón.

\- ... Debo reconocer que... ha cambiado mucho, ha dejado de ser aquella chiquilla revoltosa que me exasperaba y se ha convertido en una hermosa dama y sobre todo dejando muy bien asentado el apellido Ardlay- veía de nuevo la fotografía- ¡No dudaría que más de algún soltero se haya fijado en ella!…debería saber que es necesario que busque un Esposo...No me gusta nada que ande sola por allí con el Señor Debbie, pero confiaré en tus palabras y en ella .. es un alivio que el compromiso solo haya sido entre la familia, si no seriamos comidilla de los medios y de la sociedad entera de Chicago.

-¡No exagere por favor!

-¡William!, no puedo permitirte que me hables así...

-¡Mire lo que dice sobre Candy Tía!, hablan muy bien de ella y de la Familia.

-¿Es eso cierto?...¡Déjame ver!

 ** _La señorita Candice White Ardlay heredera de unos de los hombres más ricos de Chicago, lució radiante del brazo del empresario Debbie Wartlon al evento de Beneficencia organizado por diferentes entidades donde asistieron importantes personalidades; artistas de Broadway, damas de la sociedad Filadelfiana y empresarios con el fin de aportar su donativo y ayudar a los sectores necesitados…. No cabe duda que la señorita Ardlay continúa con la actividad que su familia realizó durante años. Eso da muestra de su nobleza y su gran corazón. Es un gran ejemplo para muchas jovencitas._**

-¡Es verdad…!- susurró la vieja y una sonrisa poco expresiva se notaba en su rostro mientras releía la nota -Albert de inmediato cayó en cuenta que Terry posiblemente había dado con Candy, pensaba que sería lo ideal y que resolvieran sus problemas por el bien de su pequeña hijita, sin embargo no se apresuraría a conjeturas y esperaría noticias.

Candy, aquella niña traviesa se había convertido en madre a sus 23 años. La mirada que esos verdes ojos emitían eran capaz de hechizar a cualquier hombre. No era más una niña, ahora se había convertido en una atractiva mujer con sus rasgos maduros que la hacían ver encantadora. Sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana repasaba su niñez, su juventud, su años, sus momentos dolorosos, sus perdidas y las tantas desavenencias en las que transcurrió su vida, así como las buenas cosas, sus amores, al tierno Anthony y la tragedia de su muerte que nunca olvidará, el amor de Terry que la marcó para toda la vida, su separación, Susanna y aquella promesa. Las atenciones de su gran amigo Stear hacia ella con sus inventos fallidos que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa y que ahora no estaba para poder compartir su felicidad, sí, la de tener una hija, una hija con Terry _\- ¡Cuánto los extraño_!- musitó- _¡Stear, tú que pensaste que seria feliz aquella vez, en Nueva York!...¡No lo logré!, pero sabes, tengo a mi hijita que llena mis días._

* * *

Eleonor viajó a Filadelfia sin saber todavía a qué obedecía el llamado tan urgente de su hijo en ese lugar, no fue si no hasta llegar al lugar donde se estaba hospedando que le hizo partícipe de los sucesos. No lo podía creer y un par de veces sus ojos se humedecieron por la noticia. La madura actriz en el fondo siempre quiso que ellos estuviesen juntos pese a las circunstancias del pasado, pero comprendía el dilema en que estaba su testarudo hijo, sin embargo mantenía la leve esperanza, quizás demasiado ilusa de que Susanna dejara que buscara su felicidad o que Terry decidiera poner su amor ante todo que el deber, pero ninguna de esas situaciones se daban con claridad, por eso lo de aquella invitación, la que Candy desistió. Verla de nuevo le emocionó mucho, volver a ver a la muchacha después de algunos años, ahora siendo la madre de su nieta Victoria.

-Por favor siéntase cómoda Señora Eleonor...- dijo mientras les ofrecía Té

-Gracias hija, yo...todavía no... no me lo puedo creer- pasaba sus manos sobre la cabecita de la niña que aún yacía en los brazos de su abuela …-estoy que no quepo de la alegría.

-Lo entiendo y yo...no podía decirte esto Terry, espero me comprendan...pero me era imposible...son tantas cosas...

-…Un hijo es lo más importante en la vida de una mujer….que lo sé yo ...y no te preocupes que ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar…ahora que estarán juntos eso cambia todo…ustedes se quieren mucho y pensarán en lo mejor para su hija- Candy no dijo nada y bajó su mirada- Entiendo por lo que has pasado, puedes contar conmigo para todo, siempre has sabido el aprecio que te tengo.

-¡Gracias!- vió de soslayo al padre de su hija y Eleonor percibió en la mirada de Candy ansiedad y tristeza.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado hijo?, casi no has dicho nada ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora con sus vidas?

-¡Madre!, ¡me casaré con Candy!- Las palabras de Terry le sorprendió a ambas, pero por distintas razones - No pienso por ningún motivo separarme de mi hija y quiero tomar mis responsabilidades como su Padre...Espero que estés de acuerdo en ello Candy...-su mirada fue penetrante, dura y fría.

-Por supuesto...no puedo negar eso...tú tienes el derecho de ver a tu hija Terry- comentó sin saber a ciencia cierta que encerraría su futuro matrimonio, Por supuesto que deseaba casarse con Terry si lo seguía amando con todo su corazón.

-Bueno, Bueno, pues entonces hacen lo correcto. Mi nieta tiene que estar con sus Padres. Unos padres que se amen y que puedan darle todo el amor que ella se merece. Estoy tan feliz hijos ahora he ganado tanto...gracias Candy por darme este hermoso tesoro- brindó una sonrisa llena de expectativas. Eleonor acercó su rostro para depositar un beso en la frente de la niña cuando su collar fue atrapado por esas manitos inquietas, una sonrisa apareció en ese rostro inocente y tierno y la hermosa abuela sintió sus ojos humedecidos-Por favor discúlpenme, pero es que de verdad tener en mis brazos a este despacito de corazón, me hace recordar cuando te tuve en mis brazos hijo y luego el no tenerte...tanto tiempo...

-¡Por favor Eleonor!..- su madre comprendió asintiendo sobre esas palabras siendo el más afectado de ese pasado. Terry vió el rostro de Candy y también estaban humedecidos. Si, Candy pensaba en su verdadera madre y se imaginaba los posibles motivos que la orillaron a abandonarla, quizás fue por algo fuera de sus manos, falta de dinero, alguna enfermedad o quizás algo parecido a lo que ella ahora vivía, quien sabe, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que debió amarla tanto como para dejarla en un bello lugar como el hogar de Pony con una par de almas nobles que se ganaron el mérito de ser llamadas Madres.

-¡Permiso!, voy un momento a mi habitación...enseguida regreso.

-Imagino por todo lo que pasó Candy. Debió haber sido tan difícil para ella y sola...

-Sola porque asi lo quiso...bien pudo no haber pasado por todo esto.

\- Siento que culpas a Candy y no deberías...¡No quisiera pensar que solo te casas por cumplir una obligación, un deber con Candy... como con Susanna hijo!...Yo se que ustedes se aman y la niña, pero a la larga de ese modo no funcionan las cosas.

-¿Pero de que hablas?-Empiezas a tejer telarañas en tu mente...por favor dame a la niña- tomó a su hija en brazos junto con una mirada recriminatoria, con eso desvió el tema y lo dio por terminado.

* * *

Las cosas transcurrían en su habitual orden y una semana después con premura y sin tiempo que perder se casaron por el Civil para legitimar a la pequeña como hija de ambos. Se presentaron solo los testigos correspondientes. Albert con sus múltiples viajes y ocupaciones, no pudo asistir, mandó una carta disculpándose y ella lo comprendió, pues reconocía la vida y sus responsabilidades que había adquirido y con la seguridad de que no le fallaria posteriormente. Luego de tres días regresaron todos a Nueva York. Albert y Terry mantendrían comunicación, tratar de y quizás lo más delicado anunciarle a la Tía abuela sobre los asuntos. Al marcharse Candy se despidió de Debbie y Mandí, sus únicos amigos en la Ciudad, un gran ser humano se atravesó en su camino aquella vez y le salvó la vida, eso nunca, nunca lo olvidaría y les pidió que no dejaran de asistir a su boda prontamente, si, pues fuera como fuera Candy y Terry estaban decididos a seguir con los planes. A su vez Debbie prometió su visita y en ese próximo encuentro le daría una sorpresa a su amiga.

Tras su regreso a Nueva York, se estaba quedando en la Residencia de Eleonor con la bebita, mientras Terry acondicionaba su nuevo hogar para su Familia y obviamente hablar con la Tía abuela sobre los futuros asuntos del matrimonio Granchester.

\- Cuando te pones así es porque tienes algo que decirme… - dijo al ver a su madre quien mantenía la vista casi cercenando su humanidad- si es para hablar sobre lo mismo, desde ahora te digo: "Ahorrate tus palabras"- siguió su mirada apostada sobre el libro que leía, pero luego lo abandonó en el sillón.

-¡No dejarás de ser grosero y arrogante!..¿cierto?

\- No quiero discutir sobre eso….por favor... he dicho que me casaré con Candy y por supuesto porque quiero hacerlo, siempre quise hacerla mi esposa y eso lo sabes Eleonor...Candy ha sido y es la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que siempre he amado...No sé que es lo que te inquieta.

\- ¿Por qué la quieres castigar?

-...¿De qué hablas?- preguntó muy molesto.

-¿Acaso sigues enojado con ella porque te ocultó su embarazo?, porque te mantuvo alejado, entiendo hasta cierta parte te entiendo,pero te lo ha explicado y sigues empeñado en una actitud indiferente y hostil.

-¡Basta ya!

\- Tú la amas, pero tu orgullo no te deja ver las cosas tal como son. …- él esquivó su mirada a punto de explotar en furia, pero se contuvo- ¡mírame!...tú la necesitas, eso no me lo puedes negar, ni a ti, deja de comportarte así, apenas la miras, no hablas con ella.

-¡Lo siento madre!, siento haberte ocasionado molestias con todo esto...pero te prometo que nos iremos pronto.

-Por Dios, Terry, deja de decir estupideces...soy tu madre y solo quiero tu felicidad hijo... y eso significa hacerte ver tus errores, Vicky los necesita juntos, pero no por que una obligación esté de por medio , si no juntos por amor.

-¿Amor? Realmente no sé si exista ese amor del que hablas. Ese sentimiento ha sido el invento más estúpido de alguien que le gustó sufrir por el maldito amor..… a mí me ha lastimado tanto, he sufrido mucho por este amor madre, tantas separaciones, tantos engaños que no sé si crea que todavía existe. Ni siquiera tengo la seguridad de...de nada.

-Pensar asi no es bueno hijo, deja tu pesimismo, deja de compadecerte que asi no Lograras nada... empieza de nuevo.

-Irónicamente debo admitir que ..que me odio por ser ese estúpido madre... ahora no sé que es lo que verdaderamente siento, si, porque es verdad...deseo casarme con Candy, siempre lo que querido, pero no sé si es por amor.

-Todo eso pasará, las situaciones en las que ustedes se han visto envuelto, los ha lastimado mucho, pero no es nada que la comprensión y ese mismo amor que yo sé que todavía existe es que lo pueden resolver.

-¡Has escuchado y visto en lo patético que me he convertido!... digo cosas sin sentido, ni razón.

-Lo dices por el peso de tu orgullo, ese maldito orgullo de los Granchester, por lo que consideras engaño, porque te sentiste excluido, pero estás tan equivocado que no pasaré horas y horas tratando de convencerte de lo contrario asi que dejamos esto aqui . Entiendo tu forma de ser y en la forma de expresar tu cariño, pero solo hablas de cumplir tus responsabilidades como Padre. Dices que la amas, pero tus palabras son frías y llenas de mucho rencor hacia ella… - en ese instante él esquivó su mirada, porque realmente ese era su comportamiento- ¡Mírame! Deja de ocultar lo que sientes, actuando así no serás feliz con la mujer que amas, recuerda a Vicky...no hagas algo tan simple una tempestad que a la larga lo resentirás, deja de ponerte tan digno, porque entonces solo conseguirás alejarla de ti..y eso hijo, eso lo lamentarás toda tu vida... Te repito de nuevo...Olvida.. y empieza de nuevo.

-¿Y tú crees que no quiero olvidarlo?...Cuando vi de nuevo a Candy todo en mi se removió, viejas heridas, recuerdos de un amor que pensé que habia enterrado...yo nunca quise empezar de nuevo, lo que quise entonces fue continuar con lo nuestro, porque pese a todo también hay recuerdos que nunca quiero olvidar... Ahora, no sé como puedo medir el amor que Candy dice tenerme, puede que aún me ame, no lo sé, quizas sí, pero me cuesta tanto entender su manera de hacerlo… Siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella, expuso su vida y la de la niña por creerse que podía contra el mundo, no le importé tampoco, vió como una solución dejarme sin decirme nada de lo que le pasaba, ¿qué hizo? me sacó de su vida y permitió que otras personas entraran, no existí para ella y nunca me buscó, ¿te das cuenta? me ocultó información a la que tenía derecho y que fue por una casualidad que la encontré? nunca fue su iniciativa. Te juro que yo estaba allí dispuesto a protegerla contra todos y todo ¿Cómo crees que la dejaría al saber que estaba embarazada? Ella fue una inconsciente...

-Pero...recuerda que te creía casado hijo...Candy es así, tú la conociste así.

-¡Basta ya Eleonor!..… no quiero hablar más sobre este asunto por favor...Nos casaremos y espero no volver a hablar sobre esto...

-¡Esta bien!...

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucha cosas que hacer...Agradecería que me ayudes en organizar cuando todo esté arreglado con la familia de Candy...solo espero noticias de Albert.

-¡Por supuesto hijo!

Las palabras de su madre habían hecho mella en él. Mientras tanto en Chicago Albert por lo pronto preparaba el camino. Solicitó hablar con el matrimonio Cornwall Britter sobre lo que le había acontecido a Candy, manteniendo la plática en suma discreción. En principio Archie se mostró molesto porque Candy abandonó a la familia y no confió en ellos, Annie por su parte incrédula por escuchar lo que Albert le contaba, pero terminaron felices porque nuevamente volverían a verla. Archie quería verla para que viera cuan feliz era al lado de Annie a quien amaba cada día más y que pronto seria Padre. Aquel apasionado amor que una vez sintió por Candy se había transformado en un amor distinto...al amor de un hermano.

* * *

\- _¡Qué bien!, ¡no esperaba menos de ti amigo!-_ dijo al leer la correspondencia y dispuso entonces preparar el camino.

-¿Puedo pasar?- no quería interrumpirle si se encontraba como siempre ocupado.

-Pase...que bien que haya venido porque iba a llamarla para decirle que tengo noticias de Candy

-¿Si?...¿y eso?

-…. Me alegra mucho que usted le tenga aprecio a Candy. Aquellos momentos en que usted no queria saber nada de ella quedaron atrás...¿lo recuerda?

-¿Yo?...no, solo me preocupo por la familia, es mi obligación hacerlo y siendo ella miembro es mi responsabilidad... esa muchachita debe estar donde pertenece, pero es evidente que mis palabras han sido echadas en saco roto, cuando esa niña hace y deshace todo a su antojo a tu vista y paciencia, pero dime, ¿Qué noticias tienes?- Albert sonrió porque aunque lo ocultara, Candy se habia ganado el corazón de la fria y dura Tia Elroy.

-Candy volverá pronto, pero antes de todo necesitamos hablar con usted de algo muy importante.

-No entiendo...¿necesitamos? ¿quienes?...¿tú y Candice?

-No

-No le des tanta vuelta al asunto. ¡No entiendo todo este misterio! ¡No me gusta!...

-Por favor, no se altere que le hará daño.

-Si, como si les ha importado mi salud...sobre todo a ella.

-No hable así...Candy siempre me pregunta por usted, no crea que no le importa su salud, pero sabe que ha estado bien...pues yo la he mantenido al corriente de la situación.

-¡Claro!

* * *

Al día siguiente Albert había dado instrucciones de que a la mansión llegarían importantes visitas al caer la tarde. Elroy no comprendía lo que pasaba y solo se limitaba a esperar la conversación con su sobrino.

Al llegar la hora un elegante hombre de porte exquisito llegaba a la Mansión Ardlay. Los empleados lo dirigieron hacia el despacho. Allí dentro se encontraban la Tía y Albert. Unos golpes a la puerta llamó la atención y se hizo pasar al joven quien vestía elegantemente atractivo.

-Buenas Tardes

-Pasa amigo por favor... te estamos esperando...

-William, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre Candice, pero este joven...¿Qué hace aquí?- el joven bien vestido no detuvo el que se levantara airada, le seguía pareciendo indigno que un hombre de ese mundo, un actor con una vida libertina y desenfrenada y hasta donde sabía un hombre viudo pretendiera a su sobrina, con el agravante además que Candy sería como consolación por su viudez, eso es lo que pensaba, sin imaginar siquiera su opinión de hombre realmente divorciado.

-Por favor Tía, no se comporte de esa manera- susurró Albert- ¿Qué dirá nuestro invitado sobre la atención que le da la Familia Ardlay?

\- ¡Creí haber sido clara que no lo quería ver rondando a Candice!, no le puedo prohibir que visite a mi Sobrino...Es en este momento que agradezco y que lo bueno de que Candice se haya ido es saberla lejos de usted.¡No entiendo que hace aquí!, si lo que pretende es hablarnos sobre sus intenciones que para mi son nefastas, de antemano le digo que usted no es un buen pretendiente para ella, usted no puede ofrecerle nada, no creo que un actor tenga grandes fortunas como para querer emparentar con la Familia Ardlay...

-¡Tía Elroy, ha sido suficiente!

-Lo siento, es tu amigo, pero la verdad tengo que decirla…así que me retiro….con su permiso.

Al castaño no la faltaron las ganas de decirle un par de cosas hasta dejarla helada, pero por respeto a su amigo y a la misma anciana de quien ya conocía su peculiar personalidad se contuvo en sobremanera. Albert notó su molestia y al ver a la vieja casi salir por la puerta con voz autoritaria dijo:

-.. ¡No se vaya y siéntese!- las palabras dichas con decisión le causó sorpresa y entonces tuvo que suavizar su tono-¡Por favor!...¡Disculpe si me he excedido en la manera de hablarle, pero es urgente hablar sobre este asunto...muy importante y delicado!

Se sintió un tanto abochornada ante los presentes reconociendo que en su comportamiento estaba siendo dispar -¡Lo siento! y solo espero que tú no te vuelvas a equivocar- dijo señalando a su sobrino- Así que, hablen de una vez.

-Esto que le voy a decir no ha sido fácil y por favor le pido que lo tome con toda la calma posible... sin agitarse….creo que es el momento indicado en vista de que está bien de salud.

-Bueno si, eso es lo que dice el médico...creo que después de esto nada puede alterarme...- miraba de soslayo al muchacho quien mantenía su vista en su amigo.

-Bien, Candy está viviendo en Nueva York...ahora mismo.

-¿Nueva York? ¿Por qué en esa Ciudad y no ...?- una mirada dudosa se reflejó en su rostro- ¿Nueva York, has dicho? es allí donde usted vive, ¿no es así?- preguntó al castaño y éste asintió- ¿Qué está pasando William?

-¡Tranquilícese!

…-¡Candy y yo nos hemos casado Señora!- lo dijo sin tanto preámbulos.

-¡Terry!

-Lo siento amigo, pero debe saberlo del modo que sea...le vuelvo a repetir...Candy y yo somos marido y mujer.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de broma es ésta? sepa que es de muy mal gusto- dijo furiosa a un Terry a punto de explotar.

-No acostumbro a bromear en asuntos como esto Señora a como tampoco acostumbro a repetir cosas tan obvias y sencillas.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice...? respóndeme William...-Se levantó tan rápido que sintió una punzada en su cabeza

-Todo cuanto dice Terry es verdad Tía, ellos se han casado por el civil en Filadelfia y ahora están preparando su unión por la iglesia...espero que usted lo acepte de buen agrado.

\- ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasara? este hombre no tiene fortuna suficiente... y la nuestra...¡Debiste obligarla a que se casara con Neal!...Todo esto es un desastre para la familia- empuñaba sus manos, su semblante se llenaba de furia al escuchar de boca de la vieja sus planes de un matrimonio forzado con la maldita lagartija de Leagan. De solo pensar que eso pudo haber sucedido su sangre ardía de ira.

-Jamás habría permitido eso...- mencionó Albert

\- ¿Cuando se casaron? ...¿todavía se puede anular ese matrimonio antes que sea demasiado tarde...?

\- Señora Ardlay lamento decirle que no podemos hacer eso, Candy y yo nos amamos y tenemos una hija...¿sabe lo que eso significa?...Entienda que ella es mi Esposa.

-¡Terry!...

-Lo siento Albert, pero no he venido a pedirle consentimiento para estar con mi Esposa, bien lo sabes amigo que si por mi fuera jamás vendría a esta casa, pero he querido hacer las cosas de la manera formal y adecuada posible, por Candy sobre todo, Señora, me casaré con Candy por la iglesia cumpliendo lo que es debido y no me interesa si usted no está de acuerdo. Nos amamos y es una razón suficiente.

\- ¿Amarse?- dijo con ironía- por favor nuestra familia no se detiene en esas banalidades Jovencito, lo importante es hacer un matrimonio que aumente la fortuna y usted no creo que la posea... -William, ahora sabes que nuestra fortuna está en peligro ¿te das cuenta? …siempre te dije que esa muchachita nos iba a traer muchos problemas... en manos de un actor oportunista...

-¡Se equivoca Señora!- dijo una voz fuerte que llenó la habitación,un hombre de cabello blanco entraba en ese instante y escuchó las últimas palabras de la Matriarca.

-¿Quién es usted y por qué llega de esa manera...? -preguntó al punto de un colapso histérico

-Buenas Tardes Señor Ardlay... Estimada Señora un gusto saludarle soy Richard, el Duque de Granchester- besó su mano como era propio en los ingleses- y por favor disculpen el atraso, no es mi costumbre, pero estuvo fuera de mis manos.

-¡No se preocupe!, por favor tome asiento- dijo Albert

-¿Un Duque?- estaba desconcertada, sin entender la presencia del noble en su Casa.

-...Siento interrumpir la conversación de ésta manera, pero no puedo permitirle sus palabras con respecto a éste muchacho y no decir una sola que le haga salir de su grave error.

-¿Cómo dice?

-La fortuna de ustedes es lo que menos le interesa a éste joven, es verdad, es un actor que se ha ganado la vida decorosamente con su propio esfuerzo y eso enorgullece a cualquier persona...¿fortuna? usted no sabe si la posee...se deja guiar por apariencias, usted no sabe nada él.

-Lo que sé...es suficiente...

-Lamento decirle que se equivoca...sin embargo es imprescindible en estos casos que pase por alto su interés, se trata de un par de jóvenes con una hija y que deben casarse ante la ley de Dios, además que los une el amor... es tan sencillo como eso. Esto no es un negocio mi estimada dama... este joven no necesita de su fortuna en lo absoluto.

-Por lo visto usted lo conoce... para atribuirse juicios a su favor y decirlo con tanta seguridad...que...

-Sí, por supuesto, Terrence Graham como es conocido en el ambiente de la actuación, es Terrence Graham Granchester... mi hijo...y de nuevo le reitero...no necesita de su fortuna.

-¿Su hijo?- la anciana palidecía, nunca se imaginó que ese muchacho al que despreciaba era el hijo de un noble inglés.

-¡Así mismo!

-Yo...lo siento mucho ...-Terry reía por lo bajo al ver el cambio en su semblante...- ¿por qué permitiste que me expresara así William? debiste decirme que este Señor era el Padre de este muchacho...Joven Granchester, por favor disculpe la forma en que me referí a usted.

-Consejo importante Señora...indagar sobre las personas antes, para hacerse un criterio justo y no cometer errores que resultan muy incómodos...lo digo por experiencia, no hace mucho tiempo juzgué a alguien contrariamente, por su apariencia y su apellido cualquiera diría que era una persona amable y agradable, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa porque fue lo más desagradable que en mi vida pude encontrar- al parecer le fue puesta una mordaza porque no respondió al comentario del muchacho sintiéndose aludida.

-Bueno el caso es que estos jóvenes deben casarse lo antes posible...No podemos perder más el tiempo.

-….Eh, sí por supuesto...Es lo que se debe hacer Duque , es lo que se debe hacer- su transformación fue de 360 grados, veía un buen matrimonio entre ellos ¿para qué negarlo? y Terry miraba con desgano la actitud de la Señora Elroy, pero poco le importaba, lo único que quería es que esa familia supiera que Candy era su Esposa como corresponde. A diferencia de las convicciones de la Tía, Albert sabía que sería un matrimonio por amor pese a todo.

-Ahora espero me comprenda el por qué no podía decirle lo que sucedía- comentó mientras los dos se alejaban un poco de los Granchester.

-¡Claro!-dijo molesta- porque he de suponer que no todo lo hizo de la manera que se espera de una dama...no soy tonta William, pero bueno eso ya no sirve de nada traerlo a colación.

\- Candy la quiere mucho y sí, hizo las cosas diferentes... sintió tanta vergüenza que quería soportar eso a solas.

-En realidad no sé como habría reaccionado entonces...pienso que, que actuó asertivamente, pero imagino las cosas que pasó y en cierta manera me recuerda a tu hermana... quisiera pensar que mi actitud habría sido justa y que Candice nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de huir.

-Olvide todo lo que pudo pasar y no pasó, ahora Candy se ha casado y con el hijo del Duque de Granchester, ellos siempre se quisieron, pero las circunstancias los mantuvieron separados...un amor como el de ellos no podía acabarse asi por asi.

-...Es un buen matrimonio que nos abre muchas puertas William... de eso no hay dudas- susurró cerca de su sobrino mientras los Granchester conversaban de otros menesteres.

-Señores, no podemos entonces retrasar los planes. He conversado con mi Sobrino y es necesario empezar con los preparativos- mientras tanto Albert preparaba unas copas para realizar un pequeño brindis.

-Señora Elroy...que bien que todo se ha arreglado... debo decirle que estaba lleno de dudas y la alternativa que tenía era llevármelos a Inglaterra y se casaran allá- el comentario por parte del Duque fue dicho con intención.

-¡No!, de ninguna manera...ellos se casarán aquí con todo lo que corresponde a una Ardlay y no se diga más- se abanicaba con ímpetu y molestia- Necesito que ella esté aquí inmediatamente.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. Todos son valiosos.

Siento mucho haber estado alejada, pero es que tenia algunos contratiempos, pero ya por aquí pretendiendo terminar y realizar una nueva historia...saludos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

Fue Annie quien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba ensimismada tratando de dilucidar los cambios que vendrían en su vida. Faltaban pocos dias para convertirse totalmente en la Esposa de Terence Granchester y por lo tanto estaba en la mansión Ardlay mientras eso sucedía. Habiéndose comunicado que su matrimonio Civil ya se habia realizado, la Tia Abuela no permitió que vivieran juntos. Para algunos era una locura, pero para la Tia Elroy era asi como debia ser.

-Hola Candy…siento mucho interrumpirte, pero quería verte…saber cómo te encuentras.

-¡Annie!...hermana mia, yo estoy muy bien...pensando en muchas cosas, tú sabes, la vida de casada.

-¡Claro!

-¿Viniste sola?

-No...Archie, ahora está con Albert.

-Supongo que….no ha cambiado su actitud...todavía me resiente...Terry, él…. ¡santo Dios!…no podía hacer otra cosa Annie, te lo juro que no encontré otra opción. ¿Por qué no pueden entender mis motivos?

-Yo lo entiendo Candy...de verdad y me imagino todas las cosas terribles que debiste haber pasado con tu embarazo, en realidad saberlo me habría hecho estar muy triste y preocupada por ti…pero eso ya pasó.

Suavemente tomó las manos de la Annie- Amiga, perdona si te mantuve al margen de mis problemas, pero tú tenías tus cosas, un esposo que atender, luego supe que estabas en espera de tu hijo….y obviamente la reacción de Archie….no…no podían saber nada de mis líos, de lo que había hecho mal, así que….decidí entonces desaparecer…solo eso.

-En realidad no entiendo a mi Esposo Candy…cuando supimos sobre ti, estaba tan contento y ansioso de volver a verte que cuando dijo todo aquello sencillamente no me lo esperé …supongo que, recordó lo que Terry te hizo y...

-Fuimos los dos...tanto Terry como yo estuvimos de acuerdo y pasó.

-Sé lo difícil que es para ti, pero compréndelo un poco y deja a un lado tus preocupaciones… se le pasará….igual que a Terry ya lo verás. Ahora solo piensa en tu matrimonio...¡Todavía me resulta increíble que al fin hayan logrado arreglar sus cosas!. Ustedes se aman y serán felices... No he olvidado aquellos días de colegio cuando te perdías porque te encontrabas con él...Estabas desde entonces muy enamorada de Terry.

-Por favor Annie, hemos dejado de ser esos chiquillos del San Pablo, han pasado tantos años y tantas cosas y es obvio que hemos cambiado.

-Si lo dices por su actual comportamiento dejame que te diga que cuando el amor es verdadero…no cambia ni por el tiempo ni la distancia, por nada triste, malo o dificil que suceda... si es verdadero y sigue alli, solo es cuestión de cultivarlo y cuidarlo todos los dias...te lo digo con toda propiedad.

-¡No lo sé! Y te juro que desde el fondo de mi corazón, quiero que esto funcione. …solo espero que sea así, porque…- Candy no pudo terminar con sus palabras porque una voz se escuchó en el lugar.

-Hola… Candy…- dijo el joven que mantenia sus manos dentro de su sobretodo, ella daba un giro para ver a la persona que se mantenía aún en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Archie!- exclamó casi en un susurro y le vió a los ojos muy fijamente.

\- Bueno...Me retiro para que puedan hablar tranquilamente…te veo luego amor- Annie besó en la mejilla a su marido -¡Adiós Candy!... y por favor mantén tu sonrisa- dijo lo último muy cerca del pecoso rostro y se alejó. Se enfrascaron en un silencio y casi prolongado hasta que...

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien...

-Yo…espero que me disculpes por mi actitud visceral, Candy… después recapacité y me recriminé por mi estúpida actitud….estaba contento por volverte a ver y luego…. fui un total imbécil...-¿Aceptas mis disculpas?...por favor

-¡Archie!..- susurró suavemente. La mirada brillosa de Candy y la sonrisa que siempre tenía en sus labios era algo que seguía manteniendo vivo. Jamás perdería eso que la hace tan adorablemente hermosa siendo esto unas de las tantas cosas que Terry amaba y por lo que se había enamorado perdidamente. -Por supuesto primo querido….sabes que te quiero mucho y no puedo soportar que estés enojado conmigo- le abrazó cálidamente- entonces, ¿si entiendes por que lo hice? ¿Por qué tuve que irme?

-Sí y debo entender también que dejaste de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo. Prometí a Anthony que siempre velaria por tí y siento que lo defraudé...

-Pero no es asi Archie...yo agradezco tanto tu amor y tu cariño...aqui estoy y soy feliz.

Sus ojos color miel brillaron :- Ese será eternamente mi deseo "gatita", aunque sea con el tonto de Granchester- dijo con ademán irónico

-¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así!

-¿Será porque no estabas aqui?

-Si, es verdad- dijo con una risilla.

-Nuestros primos, desde donde están también te desean felicidad.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Los extraño tanto Archie!, nunca los olvidaré y siempre los llevaré en mi corazón- esta vez sus ojos estaban húmedos y no le fue posible retener las lágrimas que escaparon y rodaron sus mejillas.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y los preparativos de la boda se realizaban con asombrada rapidez. La Tía abuela se encontraba llena de emoción y con muchas expectativas puestas en ese matrimonio que hasta los dolores neurálgicos habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Consciente de que esa unión contribuiría a reforzar los enlaces de negocios, se armarían buenas mancuernas empresariales y crecería aún más el prestigio en la Familia, por supuesto que emparentar con la realeza británica no era cuestión de todos los días y lo que se presentaba a sus ojos era algo que no podía dejar pasar de largo. Se dió el tiempo de poner las cosas en claro con sus sobrinos, los Leagan quienes no tuvieron otra opción que corresponder positivamente a las advertencias de la anciana mordiéndose la lengua cada vez que querían tirar su veneno. Esto les causó enfado pues Elisa se daba de topes al ver a la Tía vuelta loca por el matrimonio de la "dama de Establo", como aún la invocaba en su interior. Este acontecimiento contribuía a ser una razón más para despreciar a la "huérfana arribista" y se preguntaba ¿De qué artimañas se valió para atrapar a Terry, incluso tener la aprobación del Duque?. Mientras tanto, la condición de divorciado quedó nulo en la memoria de la Tía. Sí, la vieja no era tonta pues al enterarse la edad que tenía Victoria empezó a atar cabos y a descifrar que, Candy estuvo con un hombre casado. La Rubia entonces no pudo escaparse de una larga conversación con la anciana en donde tuvo que decirle toda la verdad sobre el estado civil de Terry, suficiente era ya con que supiera que estuvo con un hombre antes de casarse y tenido una hija como para dejar que pensara además que habia quebrantado un matrimonio. Supo sobre sus dias dificiles en Filadelfia y la Tia entonces reconocía que pese a su rebeldía y decisión Candy no tuvo la entereza de exponerse al que dirán y era obvio que sería un escándalo que quizás no lo podría soportar-¡ ** _Indudablemente ha madurado!_** \- pensó- _**Sin darse cuenta su transparencia y naturalidad la delata...tiene un buen corazón al pensar en otras persona antes que en ella misma**_. Luego que mostró su leve enojo no dejó de exponerle su discurso de lo que se espera de una dama casada, las costumbres y su comportamiento como tal en la sociedad, así como el comportamiento para con su Esposo. En ese respecto Candy pensó que estaba fuera del lugar, al parecer la Tía abuela olvidaba que era madre de una niña, no era así.

-¡Candice, sé lo que piensas!- dijo con voz rigida y el ceño fruncido- y no está de más todo lo que te he dicho... Es mi obligación como Matriarca de esta Familia informarte sobre esos asuntos- se sonrojó ante la vieja dama y esperó que terminara con sus indicaciones- sabes que el casarte requiere una gran responsabilidad. Serás esposa, confidente de tu esposo, amiga y madre a la vez, es un papel que debes llevar con mucho decoro y respeto hacia tu marido y tu familia comportándote como se espera de una mujer casada y una Ardlay- la chica asintió.

Antes de la boda se les permitió que se dejasen ver. Los medios se encargaron de divulgar el enlace de la heredera Ardlay con el hijo del noble, fue una noticia que rondó por varias semanas y con respecto a la Bebé , el asunto se manejaba con mucha discreción. Jamás permitirían que su hija fuera el centro de medios periodísticos, ni cotilleos. Eran pocos quienes conocían la existencia de Victoria Granchester Ardlay y con ellos eran suficientes.

Estarían presente todos los miembros de la familia Ardlay gente que Candy en su vida nunca había visto, personajes importantes. Se sentía cohibida desde que Albert le hubo dicho que llegarían todos sus parientes.

-¡Estoy lista Bert!

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco nerviosa...supongo que es natural, ¡Espero que todo salga bien! A la altura de lo que se espera…...-Dorothy acababa de terminar con los últimos retoques en su peinado.

-Solo sé tú misma, natural como siempre lo has sido… - tomó sus manos para infundirle confianza-…eres una gran mujer y madre de eso no hay dudas pequeña, es normal sentirte nerviosa, pero no deberías…estoy a tu lado y por fin serás feliz porque te casarás con el hombre que siempre has amado.

-Sí- dijo casi en susurro- y quiero pensar que ha valido la pena todo lo que ha pasado.

-Claro que ha valido la pena...Todo ha constribuido a que seas una mujer fuerte y yo no puedo más que desearte mucha felicidad Candy… pase lo que pase, estaré para ti siempre….Terry te ama, pero tú siempre serás mi pequeña que es mucho más linda cuando ríe.

Ella sonrió al recordar esas palabras -Lo recuerdo como si fue ayer Albert y gracias por quererme, eres mi hermano y te agradezco tanto, infinitamente por tu cariño y le agradezco a Dios por tener a mi lado a alguien como tú.

-No, no te voy a permitir una sola lágrima, no ahora pequeña, estropearás tu arreglo, no sería justo hacer trabajar de nuevo a Dorothy y es muy tarde ya, Terry ha de estar muy impaciente- le brindaba un abrazo y un beso en la frente blanca de la muchacha.

-Si… ¡Vamos!

salió del brazo del atractivo Rubio y a éste el trayecto a caminar le resultó cómodamente para que su mente se plagara de los recuerdos e imágenes de ella cuando era una niña, pensó en la promesa que desde entonces se formó para sí..."hare lo que este en mis manos para que seas feliz"-¡Ahora lo serás Candy!- dijo para si y sonrió en su interior desde la profundidad de su corazón.

-¡Apresúrense!- El Duque y su hijo ya están dentro esperando- mencionó la Abuela de forma seca y dura.

Ella tomada del brazo del brazo de Albert se encaminaron hasta la capilla que distaba muy cerca de la mansión en propiedad escogida para la ceremonia. Candy miró a su alrededor, estaba Annie hermosa al lado de Archie y su pequeño hijo. Se les veía muy felices y les sonrió al pasar junto a ellos. Terry vestía con un elegante Frac azul con camisa celeste cuyos puños fueron adornados con un par de broches de oro que el Duque le había obsequiado, sus zapatillas impecables y brillantes tanto como su cabello castaño que se visualizaba un poco arriba de su hombro, pero lo llevaba en un arreglo de coleta, unos rebeldes mechones abandonaban el sitio se dejaban caer sobre sus cejas dándole un toque seductor que lo hacía ver endiabladamente elegante y encantador. Verlo de esa forma todavía desde la distancia en la que iba, le quitó el aliento y continuo caminando dando vistazos a su alrededor, distrayendo su mirada entre la concurrencia. Eleonor hermosa y bella estaba presente y a su lado la Tía abuela tomó asiento, muy cerca la hermana María y la Señorita Pony quienes le habían dado de antemano su bendición y quiens por asuntos importantes en el orfanato tendrían que partir al dia siguiente de regreso al hogar. Candy lo comprendió. Un enorme salón adornado elegantemente con finos adornos y piezas exuberantes. Los Ardlay no escatimaban en gastos les gustaba ser un punto fuerte en todo. Sin dejar del lado al Duque de Granchester que con su sola presencia los Ardlay habían sido la admiración de todos. La música suave y armoniosa se escuchó desde que Candy había entrado al gran lugar. Había mucha gente, rostros desconocidos, personajes distinguidos con sus elegantes trajes, los hombres con sus Fracs negros, azules y demás...las mujeres con sus enormes y chicos sombreros de colores llamativos y de colores diversos. Karen estaba preciosa con un vestido purpura y al lado de ella un acompañante, Patty llegaba con su pretendiente desde la Florida donde ellos vivían y antes de llegar al altar sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a Debbie y Mandí muy juntos y hasta podría decir que muy enamorados. Pensó que si sería esa la gran sorpresa de la que le había hablado su amigo al partir meses atrás. Luego Debbie se encargó de confirmarle. Saber eso le hacía sentir muy feliz.

Su corazón latió al ver que se acercaba más y más a su destino al lado del castaño se encontraba el Duque vestido con elegancia pulcra. Terry por su parte se sentía muy feliz de hacerla su esposa ante todos.

Elroy sonrió con discreción al ver que todo estaba encaminado y era perfecto, el instruir a sus sobrinos para obtener matrimonios era una obligación, un deber que le correspondía y ahora mismo era artífice del matrimonio Granchester Ardlay. Luego de esto, sus esfuerzos estarían sobre su querido sobrino William Albert con la finalidad de que también se case y forme una familia, pero al parecer no tenía ni la más remota intención de ejercerse como tal. El sacerdote mencionó su acostumbrado discurso y al finalizar la ceremonia, los periodistas los esperaban, pero supo llevar la situación, sobre todo cuando le preguntaron por que se casó tan pronto cuando tenia seis meses que enviudó. Estaba preparado para eso y no permitiría que la ofuscaran con estúpidas y necias preguntas. Candy pertenecía a su vida privada y no daría espacio a que se entrometieran demasiado. Se limitó a contestar que fue una novia de Colegio y que al verse de nuevo, la llama del amor se avivó, bueno en parte era verdad y parece que la respuesta satisfizo a los reporteros, porque no preguntaron nada más. La recepción en el gran salón acondicionado, el banquete perfecto y la música para el momento. Todo salió a la perfección y la Tía abuela se sentía plenamente satisfecha.

* * *

Condujo en su automóvil, Eleonor les había regalado su estancia en lujoso hotel o bien podían escoger la invitación del Duque, un viaje de luna de miel.

\- Detesto que los malditos medios quieran saber todo de mi vida privada.

-No es para menos Terry, todo mundo supo sobre que eres el hijo del elegante hombre a tu lado, el Duque de Granchester.

-Sí y bueno, además, casado con la heredera de la Familia Ardlay, la más prestigiosa y rica de Chicago- dirigió su mirada a la muchacha quien dibujó una graciosa mueca en su rostro que les remontó a días lejanos-La idea de mi Padre es buena y habría sido adecuado viajar, luego que pasara todo esto a la gente se le olvidaría y no nos molestarían por algún tiempo.

-No,…Siento desistir en la invitación de tu padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no deseo ir a ningún lugar Terry….creo que tú tampoco estas seguro de hacerlo, además hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, no veo la necesidad….- percibió su desdén- si lo dices por Vicky, el tiempo pasara y como lo has dicho, la gente ni le interesara lo que suceda en nuestras vidas.

-Bien, será como tú quieras-afirmó secamente-pero por ningún motivo quiero que te molesten, así que daré específicas instrucciones para evitarlo.

No le tomó importancia a sus palabras y solo dijo: Llévame a casa…..Me siento cansada….por favor.

La Mansión era bastante espaciosa, un excelente lugar de muy buen gusto. La construcción habia dejado boquiabierta a Candy desde la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar y cuya distancia estaba muy cerca de su suegra lo que le daba holgura a que la actriz les visitara y viceversa. Minutos después de verlo de pie sin inmutarse, le vio alejarse sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Desde la altura de un segundo piso dejaba pasar los minutos y las horas cuyo paso era interminable, cada tarde se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana para observar a las personas que transitaban de un lado a otro, unos corrían, parejas pasaban y ella sentía que el tiempo la estaba ahogando. Una semana había pasado después de su boda y sentía como si fueran muchísimos días. Habia solicitado de nuevo a Dorothy quien encantada aceptó estar al servicio de Candy y la rubia a su vez era en la única persona que podía confiar y sobre todo porque apreciaba su compañía cuando se encontraba sola. La ciudad estaba deslumbrante y no paraba su ajetreo normal. Vicky dormía su siesta, un par de veces salió a distraerse un poco, caminaba por las aceras del Residencial dejando que escaparan sus recuerdos como el agua entre sus dedos. Regresaba a casa a tiempo, ante que Terry lo hiciera del Teatro. De nuevo en aquel lugar no se había percatado que un par de ojos zafiro le miraban con intensidad desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba tan pensativa que pasó por alto su presencia. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió el olor de su perfume junto a unos pasos que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Terry?

-Estaba buscándote, la casa la ha absorvido un terrible silencio-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

-No, bueno si, es que...es muy relajante…la vista es preciosa.

-Una visión hermosa…pensé exactamente en eso cuando vi esta propiedad...-dijo viendo a Candy que aún seguía observando hacia el horizonte con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El sol a punto de ocultarse y la noche naciendo, hacía que sus ojos brillaran intensamente bajo la sombra y el reflejo. - ** _Esa visión también es hermosa_** \- pensó- En ese instante le sobresaltó la inquietud, no quería nada más que despojarse de su orgullo y comérsela a besos, hacerle el amor hasta verla caer rendida sobre su pecho, perderse en su mirada y desfallecer junto a ella y sobre su cuerpo. No podía negar sus deseos por tenerla y hacerla estremecer entre sus brazos como la última vez y cuyo fruto de su entrega profunda hecha en el tesoro más grande que Dios les había dado, su hija. Se sentía un estúpido y claro que lo es porque no podía vivir así ignorándola y deseándola al mismo tiempo, sin hacer nada por cambiar su actitud lo que resultaba que todo eso fuese muy difícil soportarlo. En el Teatro pasaba horas ensayando, concentrado en su libreto, memorizando sin parar, haciendo del tiempo su aliado incondicional.

-¡Te has olvidado de los viejos amigos desde que te casaste Terry!- la interrupción de Aurora le molestó.

-¡No digas tonterías!….sabes bien que no hemos parado con los ensayos, ni siquiera me he detenido a saludaar a Karen, no la he visto...Además recuerda que el Señor Robert le gusta que todo sea perfecto.

\- Te imaginaba en tu viaje de bodas, con tu "Esposa"¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? - insistía en su curiosidad- es muy raro que no hayas tomado toda la licencia que el Señor Robert te otorgó, con eso de que eres su favorito actor...

-Sigues hablando tonterias...La obra requiere tanto de nosotros... ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y…será mejor que ensayemos!- dispuesto a retirarse estaba cuando la joven actriz lo detuvo con fuerza de un brazo.

-Terry, aún me cuesta comprender tu matrimonio con esa mujer…. ¿En qué momento te enamoraste de ella?, no lo vi.

-¿En serio piensas que te voy a responder eso?

-¿Por qué yo no ?...yo, yo he estado siempre junto a ti, esperando que te dignes a verme de una forma distinta ¿y ahora? te has casado…Terry, ¿con ella?….debí suponer que entre ustedes estaba sucediendo algo, aun cuando Susanna vivía.

-No me gusta la gente que "Supone", porque eso tiende a generar malos entendidos…te hablaré muy claro y, aunque no estoy acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie de mi vida lo haré muy en contra de mí mismo y con eso espero que entiendas de una vez que ha sido un error lo que dices….perdona si soy grosero Aurora, pero es mejor desde un inicio lo sepas… tus expectativas no tienen lugar, nunca la tuvieron, porque la realidad es otra. Amo a mi Esposa y no permitiré que se hagan conjeturas sobre nuestras vidas.

-Siempre supe sobre tu verdadera unión con Susanna...- se sorprendió- ¡No me mires de ese modo!, el accidente con las luces, la razón trágica que te unió a ella. Nunca la amaste y no puedes culparme por haber desarrollado esperanzas hacia ti al morir Susanna...Jamás imaginé que amaras a otra y que te casaras tan pronto.

-Creo que esta conversación esta fuera de lugar. No quiero hablar de Susanna y mucho menos de mi vida personal.

-¡Descuida! No pretendo hacerlo….yo...

-Parece que esta niña no se da por vencida, eh?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos y Aurora se limitó a retirarse sin decir nada más, Karen tomaba un respiro después de sus ensayos y había visto de lejos a la muchacha y a un Terry molesto y ofuscado.

-¡Espero que ahora entienda las cosas!...nunca le he dado motivos ni esperanzas.

-¡Lo sé! y curiosamente a mi forma de pensar, puedo decirte que la comprendo…

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, bueno Terry, soy mujer y puedo entenderla en cierta manera. Lo que si es que debería mantener su sitio y no buscarse problemas, ahora que eres un hombre casado…ya sabes la prensa toma cualquier cosa para hacer de ello un problema, un chisme de barrio y el Señor Robert es muy delicado con esos asuntos- Terry no dijo nada y la castaña prosiguió- y dime, ¿cómo está Candy?

-Muy bien.

-Me imagino lo bien que la están pasando…- dijo de manera picara.

Sonrió con cinismo- ahora, ¿Quién es la entrometida?

-Solo ha sido una pregunta como cualquiera Terry- dijo con el ceño fruncido- no es necesario que me digas asi.

-Bueno ¿tú quieres saber cómo la estoy pasando con Candy? muy bien, ahora siguen tus confesiones….

-¿Mis confesiones?

\- …Te vi muy atenta con Giovanni.

-¿Giovanni?...ah, Giovanni Zanetti, pero si es nuestro compañero Terry, no es nada de lo que piensas, nosotros solo somos compañeros, como lo soy de ti. En verdad no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías, por Dios?

-¡Espera!, respira, no es necesario que te pongas así...

-Pero es que es verdad lo que te digo, somos…como tú y yo…

-No, no, no...Tú y yo nunca hemos estado en esa "actitud"….tan, tan como decirlo…tan cercana, sí, esa es la palabra.

-No sé de qué hablas...

-Ja ja ja...claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando- dijo con su tono burlón.

-Vamos, vamos que…que los ensayos no pueden esperar...eres un metiche-cortó la conversación y se fueron a seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Candy en su habitación pensaba hasta cuando se haría sostenible esa situación, no es que Terry la tratara mal, no, en lo absoluto. Terry se preocupaba por ella, por la niña y siempre estaba al pendiente de ellas, era solo que lo extrañaba, como una esposa extraña a su Esposo. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando se perdió en sus sueños pensando y pensando y lo que esperaba de todo ello. Las cortinas de su ventana habían quedado recogidas y sintió frio al caer la noche, no supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Bajo sobresaltada a ver a Vicky.

-¡Tranquila Candy!...todo está bien mujer. Te vi profundamente dormida y no quise despertarte. Además no es algo con lo que yo no pueda.

-Disculpa Dorothy…he dormido toda la tarde prácticamente ¿Cómo ha pasado mi bebe?

-No tienes por qué disculparte….Victoria ha estado de lo más tranquila, estuvo jugando y ahora duerme….pasara hasta mañana….ah, le di su biberón.

-Muchas gracias.

La muchacha se retiró a su habitación una muy bonita que Candy se había encargado de acondicionar en una propiedad pequeña dentro del territorio de la mansión. Allí estaban además el cuarto del chofer y otro cuarto más que ocupaba el portero de la mansión.

Mientras tanto hacia su llegada del Teatro y la vida le regalaba la visión de ver a su esposa esperándole para cenar. Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, pero al verla su apetito volvió. Eran casi las siete

-¿Cómo estas Candy?

-Muy bien…

-¿Y la niña?

-Ahora duerme… ¡Mírala!, parece un angelito muy quietecita, pero otras veces es como un huracán… va creciendo rápidamente y cuando menos lo esperemos la tendremos caminando de un lado a otro-sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Candy sintió como una corriente eléctrica cuando los ojos de él recorrieron rápida y casi descaradamente todo su cuerpo junto con un destello de ansiedad casi indescriptible que se reflejó en esas lagunas profundas. Intuía sin temor a equivocarse lo que pasaba por la mente de Terry y no es que ella no lo deseara también, pero las cosas no se habían arreglado de la manera que se espera y no sería primero tendidos en el lecho donde se haría. Lo percibió a tal magnitud que para salir de la incomodidad en la que se sentía sometida preguntó-¿Cómo te fue en el Teatro?

-Ensayando y ensayando, no hemos parado….ya sabes…Robert exige perfección.

-Tú siempre lo logras. Eres disciplinado en lo que haces...eres el mejor de todos.

-¡Lo sé!- levantaba una ceja.

-¡Sigues siendo tan arrogante!

-Candy- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- tú eres la que ha dicho que soy el mejor de todos... yo solo lo afirmé.

-Bueno sí.

-Claro que no soy el mejor de todos, pero si lo que hago pongo todo mi esfuerzo porque quiero que las cosas salgan bien, trabajo duro para lograrlo y si caigo me levantó otra vez…de eso se trata….Tú lo sabes-sus palabras aludían a los sucesos del pasado aquellos días difíciles que le tocó enfrentar cuando ella lo vió hundido en Rockstown.

-¡Sí, Terry!- Sus intensas miradas quedaron entrelazadas sintiendo sus corazones desbocados - siempre has sido un hombre que sale adelante y te has enfrentado a cosas muy difíciles….eso, eso siempre lo he admirado en ti.

-Tú también tienes mi admiración pecosa sabes... eres una mujer fuerte, tienes decisión, alegría y sobre todo olvidas rápido….claro que olvidas muy rápido- sintió la ironía en sus palabras.

-¡Eso no sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o un reproche!...siento más que ha sido un reproche Terry- frunció su ceño.

-Tómalo como quieras...-dijo en tono indiferente- el caso es que es así...quisiera tener tu entereza para hacer lo mismo...- estaba molesto.

-¿Será posible que hablemos sin discutir?...aprovechas cualquier momento para echarme en cara todo lo que hice.

-No estoy discutiendo.

-¿Hasta cuándo mantendrás esa actitud conmigo?...¿Nunca me perdonarás, Terry… ¿verdad?...está bien que te hayas casado conmigo por Victoria, pero al menos deja esa hostilidad. Tratemos de llevar este matrimonio de la mejor manera posible y poder convivir como personas civilizadas sin buscar lo más minimo para una discusión - el rostro de Terry era indescifrable y el suyo lleno de dolor e indignación - Por favor contéstame- un silencio casi eterno se apoderaba del lugar-creo que habría sido mejor... no casarnos.

-¡Imposible!...demasiado tarde mi querida Candy para hablar sobre el asunto….además tu familia no lo hubiese permitido….y ya te lo he dicho, me casé contigo porque era lo adecuado y porque así lo quise y punto final- había sacado el tema y ahora debía terminarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero estar un momento solo, poner mis ideas en orden- se alejó buscando la puerta, haciendo lo imposible por ocultar el esfuerzo costoso de aparentar normalidad, verle a los ojos podría percibir su vulnerabilidad de tenerla tan cerca…Terry seguía pensando en que el amor de Candy era efímero recordando los momentos pasados en los que le prometía amor eterno, estar juntos y luego con sus acciones demostraba algo diferente. Era un tonto, pues ya era su esposa con todos los derechos que un esposo tiene ¿Qué podría suceder ahora? No podría irse como las ocasiones pasadas o ¿En verdad tenia razón su madre en cuanto a querer castigarla?

-¡Terry!..¡Terry!

* * *

Al dia siguiente desayunaban como si la conversación anterior no hubiera sucedido. Candy trataba de que el comportamiento de él no le afectara, pero era difícil y solo se limitaba a dejar pasar el tiempo. Cada vez que se iba al Teatro, ella deambulaba por la enorme mansión, entraba en un cuarto y salía al instante, sus pasos la condujeron hasta el cuarto de estudio donde Terry tenía su biblioteca, una grande y muy espaciosa, llena de libros de literatura y su colección completa de Shakespeare. No pudo impedir la vez que él, le enseño esos libros en la villa de Escocia. Una idea se le vino a la mente, tenía unas revistas sobre medicina dispersas en el armario de su habitación y pensó que podía colocarlas en ese lugar junto a los libros de su marido. De repente la puerta se abrió repentinamente haciendo que diera un brinquito. Era el, tan alto y tan hermoso.

-¿Aburrida Candy?, escuché ruidos y la luz fue obvia, supe que estabas aquí.

Negó con su cabeza, pero en realidad eso era- estaba observando tu biblioteca y recordé Escocia, me detuve pensando….si es la misma….-dijo tocando un libro cuyo forro eran distintos.

-De hecho…, he cambiado sus cubiertas para protegerlos y evitar su deterioro.

-¡Es inmensa Terry!...cuando supe de tu gusto por la actuación, de verdad que me sorprendí mucho.

-Lo sé y recuerdo muy bien tus palabras "Jamás pensé que un granuja como tú, le gustara…"- dijo imitando su voz chillona de aquellos días.

-Es que nunca lo imaginé….-lo interrumpió molesta- ahora todo es distinto.

-Claro, pensabas que al ser el Rebelde del colegio, también era un seguro desastre como estudiante.

Se encogió de hombros- ... Bueno. Me equivoqué.

-Desde muy pequeño, siendo hijo de un noble y sucesor, debía estar preparado…. mi Padre siempre estuvo al pendiente de la educación a recibir. Tuve maestros muy estrictos, pero a veces me las ingeniaba, tú sabes...

-Claro, para hacer lo mismo que en el Instituto- el asintió levantando una ceja.

-Terry, ¿Puedo escucharte tocar aquella melodía, La que tu madre tocaba para ti?

-¿La recuerdas?- esta vez fue ella quien asintió y él se llenó de emociones intensas, pero ocultó su algarabía-¡Espera!- acerco junto a su lugar un banco y la invitó a sentarse a su lado, sabía que con eso conseguiría remover viejos momentos, pero no le importó.

continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus review todos son muy valiosos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Recuperando la esperanza en el amor**

* * *

Sus esperanzas habían sido rotas y su malhumor era algo que ni ella misma podía soportar. A raíz de la muerte de Susana pensó que daría un tiempo y pondría todos sus esfuerzos por conquistarlo, pero conocer de repente que se había casado no lo podía digerir. Fue un golpe bajo, así lo sintió, cuando tenia conocimiento que su pasado matrimonio se resumió en un papel, un compromiso y un deber que cumplir. Sabía que Terry no amaba a Susanna y esperaba junto a él, que algún día pudiera verla de forma distinta.

-¡Por favor Aurora!...¿Que está sucediendo contigo?. tienes que concentrarte, no es la primera vez que hacemos esta escena...- sugirió Robert furioso al ver que a la joven se le olvidaban sus líneas y la calidad de su interpretación no era la misma.- vamos de nuevo.

-Estoy cansada... ¿Puedo tomarme unos minutos?, no, no me siento bien- dijo echando un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba Terry ensayando con los demás.

-¡No hace mucho tuvieron descanso!...pero, esta bien...solo espero que cuando vuelvas no tengamos más contratiempos y decidas poner todos tus esfuerzos y concentración.

El resto de la tarde todos siguieron con sus ensayos, pero de Aurora no se supo después. Robert estaba furioso más aún por su actitud irresponsable y al dia siguiente no se escapó de una llamada de atención del Director, de repetir esa falta se estaría exponiendo su carrera y dejó en claro que es mucho dinero invertido lo que pone en cada ensayo y en cada presentación. Los días posteriores fueron cruciales y los ensayos muy intensivos. Una invitación llegó a las manos de Robert para él y su compañía, una invitación importante que daría pase después de la obra efectuada por las esposas y algunos miembros del Estado que consisitia en una recepción y posterior una cena en el Times Square. Obvio que estarían personalidades importantes, medios de comunicación, figuras del ámbito artistico y grandes empresarios, entre otros. Sería un evento importante.

-¡Espero que asistas conmigo a la recepción! Sé que no te gustan este tipo de invitaciones y te aseguro que a mi mucho menos, pero debemos ir Candy- se encontraban en el momento del desayuno- No puedo declinar ésta invitación...Además...

-Además es algo bueno e importante para tí Terry... ¡Lo sé! tu carrera, tu fama, esa invitación...¡Descuida!...estaré lista- dijo sin un apice de ánimo.

-¿Pasa algo Candy?

-No, no pasa nada...bueno sí, es solo que será la primera vez que me verán contigo en público después de la boda...todas esas personas se me acercaran a preguntarme cosas.

-Candy...tú solo debes actuar natural y espontánea... Estoy seguro que podrás. Los Cornwall y Albert estarán contigo.. No estarás sola mientras atienda algunas cosas que requieran mi atención...Necesito que estés conmigo.

-Supongo que, no tengo alternativa.

-No pretendo hacerte sentir que te obligo, pero necesito que estés conmigo Candy...Eres mi Esposa.

-¡Claro! la prensa podría hacer especulaciones, el por qué el actor de Broadway, un hombre recién casado no le acompañe su esposa...entiendo tu punto- dijo irónicamente.

Obviando sus palabras dijo: -Es momento de irme...subiré a despedirme de mi hija...hasta luego.

* * *

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba lo había visto rodeado de todas esas mujeres, algunas con sus años encima y otras muy jovencitas que parecían querer comérselo con los ojos, coqueteos unos disimulados otros muy descarados a los Terry no les tomó importancia. !Definitivamente! -pensó- sigue siendo el mismo hombre que conocí

Las hijas jóvenes de los magnates empresarios agasajaban sus ojos con una mirada de ese bello hombre y aunque lo sabían casado con la bella chica rubia con quien lo vieron llegar aferrada de su brazo, no era impedimento. El que fuera actor y deberse a sus admiradoras les daba carta blanca. Una de ellas dejó una nota en su saco la que deshizo sin saber su contenido. Candy en una mesa en una mesa finamente adornada compartía lugar con los Cornwall, Albert y Sofía Gallagher una mujer de 30 años de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, la hija del empresario Douglas Gallagher. Se habían conocido en una de las frecuentes reuniones de negocios que el Padre de ella sostenía con el Rubio y al verla de nuevo días atrás, extendió la invitación de acompañarle a Nueva York. La Tía abuela estaba contenta, pero su sobrino se encargó de dejarle en claro que tan solo era una amistad. La anciana no dijo nada y dejaría que el tiempo hiciera su labor, solo esperaba que no fuese por mucho.

-Ha sido una obra espectacular Candy, gracias por la invitación y disfrutar de una pieza maravillosa... verdaderamente tu esposo es un gran artista. Con todo eso y con seguridad digo que debes estar sumamente orgullosa de él

-Muchas gracias Sofía y sí, estoy muy orgullosa de mi Esposo, es muy talentoso y cada interpretación la hace con tanta pasión.

-No en vano es el mejor actor de Broadway...así está catalogado en las marquesinas de la Ciudad. Es muy famoso– dijo Albert- ¡Me parece increible hasta donde ha llegado Terry! recuerdo aquel muchacho, un tanto desorientado, pero con muchas agallas en buscar lo que le gusta- sorbió un poco del contenido de su copa.

-¿Se conocen desde mucho tiempo ?

-Sí... eramos muy jovenes y cuando descubrí su amor a la actuación, también me fue increíble.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eran los únicos rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo- dijo el Rubio con una leve sonrisa embromando a la muchacha- y hacían un caos en el instituto.

-¡Albert!- dijo con el ceño fruncido-Lo digo porque no lo conocía bien y me había hecho un juicio errado sobre su persona y sus acciones.. pero luego fui viendo que era un chico excepcional y bueno... su disciplina y su talento lo ha llevado hasta donde está...se le ve muy feliz en ese mundo...Tanto que todas esas chicas no lo han dejado en paz desde que entramos a este lugar- comentó un poco molesta echando un rápido vistazo hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡No te preocupes Candy!...Esas mujeres son sus admiradoras, tan solo eso... es parte de lo que este mundo conlleva- comentó Sofía secundada por Albert quien asintió.

De repente sus ojos volvieron a Terry y en lo que ahora veía, conversando amenamente con una mujer extremadamente hermosa y no parecía ser "una admiradora", si no alguien que ya conocía. ¿Quién será esa mujer cuya apariencia tenía boquiabierto a los hombres que pasaban a su lado y que era un enigma para Candy?. Una voz tras ellos hizo alejarle de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches a todos...- saludó una mujer con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Buenas noches, pensé que tu familia no vendría Elisa -apuntó Albert- ¿Dónde están?

-No Tío William, unicamente Neal que ha venido conmigo, pero ahora me ha dejado sola, no pierde el tiempo con la bebida y buscando compañía, ya sabe, lo propio en todos los hombres...- su comentario mordaz estuvo fuera del lugar - y, ¿Tu esposo Candy?, no lo he visto para saludarle y felicitarle- dijo mientras simulaba buscarlo con la mirada- Oh sí, allí está... pero, siento mucho no poder hacerlo, está muy...ocupado con esa mujer que a todos tiene embobados- sin pensarlo la rubia dirigió su mirada arrepintiéndose al instante y se encontró con la mirada de Terry- Definitivamente Elisa no medía delante de quien hablaba ni las consecuencias de sus palabras . Le importaba poco si Albert se molestaba y por supuesto de Candy menos.

-Sí Elisa, ya ves que el éxito de mi esposo es tan grande que sus admiradoras no han parado de conversar con él...eso es normal lo que significa además que es un hombre muy importante y muy respetuoso con las damas y con su público...¿qué le vamos a hacer? Las chicas lo buscan y es preferible a saber eso y no que sea él que ande detrás de ellas, eso si no me agradaría en lo absoluto- las palabras de Candy sin un solo ápice de lo que quería provocarle le molestó y se retiró del lugar a punto de morir en su propio veneno. Candy agradeció que Albert no hubiese interferido.

La noche se perfilaba maravillosa. La música por doquier, parejas bailando y un momento pequeño en el que el anfitrión tomó la palabra para hablar sobre las prosperidades de la Ciudad y en cómo los diferentes gremios sociales han contribuido en sus avances, la Compañía Stratford no quedó de lado y Robert se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar los aplausos y gritos de elogios sobre su Empresa y sus actores. Cenaron, tomaron Champagne y el resto de la noche fue espectacular. Candy le pidió a Annie le acompañara al tocador. Las dos copas que había tomado la habían mareado un poco y quería recomponerse antes de volver.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Quieres que llame a Terry?

-No Annie, no es necesario, ya me siento mucho mejor- de pronto apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ay Candy, me asustas... ¿ahora de que te ríes?

A esas alturas ya era una sonora carcajada que salía del pecho de Candy- Estoy recordando cuando nos tomamos aquel licor de frutas de la señorita Pony Annie...te acuerdas.

Annie soltó la risa- claro que me acuerdo Candy...nuestro picnic y llegamos a casa hechas un desastre.

-Que momentos Annie, cuando éramos tan solo unas niñas y miramos el mundo tan diferente... nunca volverán

-Sí, pero ¿también te acuerdas de la regañada que nos dió la hermana Maria?

La rubia mostró una risilla - Bueno Annie, ve con Archie, yo terminaré en unos minutos.

-Bien, pero si no estas bien solo dime...te esperaré.

-Ve Annie por favor...te lo juro que estoy mejor amiga.

Fueron solo un par de minutos que le tomó y cuando Candy salía del tocador a un par de pasos unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron con fuerza, se tensó y giró para ver el causante de esa osadía.

-¡Neal! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Suéltame!- el joven tenía unas copas encima y Candy logró separarse de su agarre.

-La dama del Establo Leagan pasó a ser ahora la dama del establo de los Granchester- me pregunto qué cosas tuviste que hacer para que por fin te casaras con ese idiota.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!...y haré de cuenta que no he escuchado tus sucias insinuaciones, así que por favor déjame pasar.

-...Espera!

-No Neil, no quiero tener problema y dejame en paz, por favor...

-Nunca se te quitará lo salvaje, al menos no conmigo, porque creo que tu maridito está empezando a hacerlo ¿Acaso le tienes miedo?...No te estoy haciendo nada.

-No seas estúpido y quítate...simplemente no quiero problemas.

-¡No!, hasta que me digas...

-¿Hasta que te diga qué?,-No tengo que decirte nada, no es de tu incumbencia mi vida...Qué hacer para que entiendas que debes alejarte de mi.

La mirada lasciva de Neal la recorria entera de pies a cabeza - Nunca te perdonaré que me hayas ridiculizado ante todos. Que te hayas burlado de mí el día de nuestro compromiso-Sabes bien que me enamoré de ti Candy. Jamás me he resignado que una mujer como tú me haya rechazado.

-¿Una mujer como yo?- dijo con ironía- es evidente que tu fuerte siguen siendo los prejuicios y nunca cambiarás. Yo lo siento Neal pero no es mi culpa, "una mujer como yo" nunca te habló de amor y no tengo la culpa que te hayas hecho ideas tontas en tu cabeza, por favor...¡Superalo!. Ahora tengo un Esposo al que amo intensamente y no deseo tener problema alguno así que espero que no empieces con tus estupideces, a la Tía abuela no le gustará saber que tú...

-¿Qué pasa Candy? vi que tardabas y decidí buscarte- la voz de Terry la hizo dar un respingo y su corazón se aceleró. La mirada que le echaba al moreno era recriminatoria.

-Nada Terry, no pasa nada , es solo que Neal me felicitaba por nuestro matrimonio, ¿no es así?

-Claro, eso mismo es- afirmó sorbiendo de su vaso un contenido inexistente- ¡Muchas felicitaciones a mis queridos...primos!- la sonrisa cínica reflejada en el rostro de Neal era algo que el castaño quería borrar de un solo golpe, pero se limitó a hacer una mueca de repulsión, emparentar aunque sea solo políticamente con ese insecto y recordar las cosas pasadas hizo que sus manos empuñaran una furia guardada que Candy pudo notar.

-Por favor Terry, vámonos- dijo tomándolo del brazo y se alejaron, pero no donde estaba el resto, si no a otro lugar apartado del bullicio.

-¿Qué es lo que te decía ese tipo? y no me digas de nuevo que te felicitaba por nuestra boda porque no es verdad.

-Ya te lo dije Terry.

-Candy...no me mientas...sabes bien que no soporto que ese tipo se acerque a tí cuando se cómo ha sido contigo.

-¡No puedes hacer un escándalo! Eso no traería nada bueno. Además debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos y dejar de actuar como cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Sé controlar mis impulsos, pero cuando veo a ese patán simplemente es imposible

-Nunca debí haberte dicho nada con respecto a Neal.

-Tú no ves lo que veo en sus ojos. Candy no soy tonto, ese tipo no estaba allí para felicitarte. Sus gestos, su sonrisa estúpida...no puedo permitirlo más.

-Deja de hacer esto una tempestad Terry...¡Definitivamente!, estoy harta, harta de que me trates como una tonta. Como si no pudiera defenderme, deja de tratarme como una niña, como una estúpida e inútil...Terry, no te entiendo.

-¡Candy!

-De verdad ... estoy cansada...quiero irme a casa,...por favor...

Se despidieron de los demás y antes que salieran hasta la calle Aurora lo alcanzó.

-Terry, todo ha salido bien- dijo y le abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa, ni siquiera miró que Candy estaba a su lado- ¿Has leído las columnas del periódico?

-No, tan pronto...¿Hablan sobre la obra?

-Por supuesto y dicen tantas cosas de ti... ¡mira!...lee tú mismo.

-Si- dijo al finalizar- todos estuvimos estupendos. Supongo que el Señor Hathaway está satisfecho.

-¡No lo dudes!, dice que somos un excelente equipo y nos dará descanso.

-Muy bien...tengo que dejarte Aurora...mañana hablamos...hasta luego...

-¿Te vas?- preguntó molesta y su ceño se fruncia, alternando a la rubia y luego al castaño

-¡Lo siento!- tomaron su auto mientras ella los veía alejarse

* * *

 **En la Residencia Granchester**

-Siento mucho haber estropeado tu noche Terry. Estabas tan contento con la noticia que te dió esa chica, la actriz que trabaja contigo.

-¡No te preocupes!, no ha sido tú…. Además tampoco yo quería estar más allí.

Candy recordó en ese momento a la hermosa mujer con la que conversaba Terry-¿En serio lo dices? ... no lo parecías. Más bien vi que estabas muy contento en tu mundo en el que te desenvuelves y manejas a la perfección…recibiendo halagos y coqueteos de tus admiradoras.

\- ¡Te equivocas...tan solo quería que me dejaran tranquilo!

Candy sintió una punzada de celos -¡...la mujer con la que conversabas después, no me pareció que quisieras que te dejara tranquilo! hablaban de algo muy entretenido….supongo- se alejaba y su rostro era serio.

Terry centraba su mirada en ella que dejaba su abrigo en un sillón -Ella solo es una conocida, no….

-¡No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Terry!….por mi puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras…- se encogió de hombros- total...

-¿Estas celosa?- dijo con Cinismo- Puedo verlo claramente, Sí, eso es… tú estás celosa.

Su pregunta le molestó y le hirió, fue como golpe, su semblante cambió, sus ojos eran como llamas brillantes y una leve humedad podia verse en estos -¡Te odio Terry Granchester!- dijo entre dientes y sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los azules- ¡Te odio!- subió escaleras, quería llegar lo antes y ocultar sus lágrimas, no permitiría que la viera llorar. El se quedó allí como un tonto viéndola alejarse mientras esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza..." _Te odio_ "- ¡No!- dijo para sí con pesadumbre, el no podía dejar que Candy lo odiara, no era eso lo que quería de ella. Inmediatamente recapacitó antes que llegara a su recamara pero no estaba allí. En la habitación de Vicky, la niña dormía plácidamente y Candy no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Acariciaba las manitas de su bebé , su frente al tiempo que depositaba un beso y se fue a su habitación. Estaba oscuro, sentía una opresión en su pecho que no quiso encender la luz y solo se dejó caer sobre su cama para llorar íntimamente, sus lagrimas, esas que durante algún tiempo tenía atoradas en su garganta salían sin poder contenerlas más. De repente se levantó sobresaltada porque la luz se encendió. Él estaba allí en la habitación con un semblante triste y apagado- ¿Qué haces aquí Terry?

-Necesito hablar contigo...

-¿No te ha bastado?.. ha sido suficiente por favor.-Candy se levantó completamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta la abrió -Sal de mi habitación. No quiero escucharte más- Terry pasó por alto sus palabras y cerró de nuevo la puerta-¿Qué parte no entendiste Terry?- de pronto la sostuvo de ambos brazos -¡Suéltame!...quiero que te vayas...no quiero verte, no quiero hablarte...!vete!- se removía de su agarre logrando que la soltara.

-Escúchame por favor Candy... lo siento...disculpame...

-... ¡Vete!

-Yo quiero explicarte sobre esa mujer...

-Y yo no quiero saber nada, he dicho que es tu vida...

-¡No puedes decirme eso Candy!...Tú eres mi esposa...

-¿Sí, lo dices en serio?

-... La conocí en un viaje que la compañía Stratford realizó hace meses cuando mI divorcio y cuando tu habías desaparecido de mi vida. No te ocultaré que hubo cierta atracción...-Candy lo miraba fijamente y eran como dagas que se clavaban en los de Terry.

-Estabas en tu derecho de hacer con tu vida lo quisieras Terry, bien pudiste...no quiero saber lo que hubo entre ustedes... ¿No pensarás contarme que te acostaste con ella cierto?

-¡No lo hice!... porque no me ha interesado otra mujer Candy... no he estado con ninguna otra mujer.

-¡Terry!

-Yo no puedo seguir así….. Candy, te estoy haciendo daño a ti y me hago daño también por seguir comportandome de esta manera tan irracional.

-A veces pienso que, no sé si hicimos bien al casarnos Terry, es claro que por Victoria, pero ¿vale la pena todo esto? Talvez nos hicieron falta muchas cosas, quizás no era suficiente lo que decíamos sentir, puede que hayamos perdimos la noción de todo lo que una vez pensamos que teníamos, cuando eramos tan jovenes, aquel amor, las ilusiones que no pudimos realizar. Los deseos por volvernos a ver. Talvez…no era suficiente decir que nos amábamos y que sin el otro no sabíamos cómo vivir. Nos adelantamos a los hechos y ahora estas son las consecuencias. De nuevo caíste en un matrimonio por obligación Terry y yo, de nuevo en un error. Es verdad que todas las cosas que han pasado y que en su momento no pudimos enfrentar por una u otra razón hacen que nada sea igual y es así, el mundo cambia, nosotros cambiamos y el tiempo pasó...no somos los mismos y talvez en el transcurso de todos estos años lo que nos ha mantenido con la idea de querer estar juntos solo haya sido la ilusión o peor aún...una obsesión por algo que quisimos hacer y no pudimos, es como forzar algo sin objeto alguno.

-No Candy…no es así…. ¿Por qué me dices todo eso…..?

-Es…es posible que nos hayamos perdido en el camino Terry…. sin darnos cuenta quizás nos hemos empeñado en algo que no funcionará. Hace unos instantes dije que te odio, no sé qué pasará con todo esto ni que pueda esperar…. tú has sido claro en tus resoluciones - sabía a qué se refería- ...creo que pudo haber otra alternativa y no habría sido necesario un sacrificio más.

-Deja de decir tonterías..nada es así- lentamente caminaba hacia ella, pero Candy retrocedió unos pasos. Terry sintió mucho temor por esa actitud y una sensación sombría de abandono pasó por su ser.

-¡Déjame sola!...por favor Terry.

Sin preverlo lágrimas rodaban de su azul mirada- ...No puedo dejar que te alejes de mi Candy…he sido un idiota por mi comportamiento estúpido y merezco lo peor.…. He sido necio y no puedo más, no puedo seguir en esta actitud siendo irracional e incoherente con mis sentimientos, porque yo te amo… te amo con todo mi ser y mi cuerpo te desea como no tienes una maldita idea...no quiero perderte Candy ...no quiero perder a mi Esposa.

-¡Terry!...han sido muchas cosas y me siento tan herida.

-Lucharé para que nuestro matrimonio funcione y permiteme sanar tus heridas, pero por favor perdóname amor... - dijo acercándose lentamente a ella- tú y mi hija son lo único que me importa en esta vida ...por favor perdóname y vuelve a mis brazos.

-Terry...yo...

-Por favor amor...dame una oportunidad y vuelve conmigo

Ella no pudo más cuando amaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, se perdió en sus brazos, extrañaba tanto y deseaba volver a sentirse entre estos mientras él colmaba de besos suaves y delicados todo su rostro-Perdoname pecosa.. perdona a tonto idiota que te ama .¿me perdonas amor?- preguntó con tono suplicante.

-Terry todos los días pensaba en ti, no habia momento que no lo hiciera... cuando supe que podía buscarte planeaba hacerlo, quería volver a verte para decirte sobre nuestra hija, ver a mi pequeña me ayudaba a soportar el dolor de que no estuvieras con nosotras y después no quisiste escucharme...

-Shhh, ya no digas nada amor….Fui un tonto ciego, que no puede dejar su maldito orgullo, pero quiero que las cosas cambien y te abro mi corazón porque te amo, te amo Candy...quiero saber si me perdonas.

\- Claro...por supuesto que te perdono tonto, mi tonto, mi amor- ahora se envolvieron en un beso cargado de pasión, un beso anhelado, deseado con tantas fuerzas.

-Nunca cambies...

-No Terry

-... Aprende a confiar en mí, sé que me comporte muy mal y estoy arrepentido porque te lastimé, lastimé a la mujer que amo...eres mi vida- ella asintió por sus palabras Pero quiero decirte que dejes de creer que todas las personas son buenas porque cuando te demuestran lo contrario te lastiman y te hieren , los demás no merecen más que tú . Entiendo que eres asi, tu corazón es tan noble y tu bondad infinita, no lo puedo cambiar - sabía que se refería a Susanna quien con sus manipulaciones, chantajes y egoísmo lo retuvo a su lado por varios años, robándole la libertad y el amor mientras Candy pensaba que había sido una buena persona- Ahora debes pensar en tí, en mí, nuestra familia Candy. No debe existir nadie más que nosotros, construyamos nuestro hogar lleno de amor, es lo que siempre soñamos...juntos, tú y yo... nuestros hijos...¡No sabes cuánto he extrañado el sabor de tus besos y el olor de tu piel!. No sabes de las veces que me contuve de besarte y hacerte mía, fue difícil, porque mi amor y mi pasión me consumían cada noche- expresó tomándola en sus brazos para luego besarla otra vez. Luego tomados de la mano y dándose uno y otro beso salieron a la terraza para ser partícipe de la vista nocturna. Bajo la luz de la luna saboreándose entre besos y caricias íntimas que los hacían delirar- ¡Pecosa!-musitó y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, ella tocaba con sus delicadas manos el rostro de su Esposo, queriendo grabar la textura de su piel en cada toque. Cada beso de su amado quedaba grabado en su boca y su memoria.-No sabes lo que difícil que fue todo este tiempo sin tí, Dime, quiero escucharlo Candy...¿No te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?... ¿me amas?

-En realidad- con gesto serio y pensativo- sigo pensando que ...claro que te amo y jamás podría querer a otra persona que no fueras tú Terry- ahora dime, ¿que soy para ti?

-¡Mi amor!, si, eres mi gran y único amor- dicho en un susurro al tiempo que la besaba y se acariciaban suavemente llegando a una excitación dual- ¡mi amor y mi vida…. Candy, quiero hacerte el amor en este instante..!.- un beso más y otro plagado de caricias inquietas. Luego de unos minutos no soportaron más prolongar la entrega de sus cuerpos y fueron a la habitación. Ella sentada en su tocador peinaba sus cabellos, él recostado en la cama después de haberse dado un refrescante baño se deleitaba en la visión de esa mujer en el espejo, el cabello largo, ese cuerpo enfundado en un camisón sutil que luego supo fue regalo de su madre a ella... quería agasajar su mirada y guardar su imagen en su memoria. Sería como la primera vez. Las cosas se darían con todo el tiempo necesario y justo en el que podía disfrutarse el uno del otro. Se levantó y de pie frente a su Terry sin saber que hacer, sus manos que pretendían despojar su atuendo, eran un poco torpe. Su esposo al ver lo que hacía la detuvo, no le permitiría una tarea que quería hacer con sus propias manos. Mientras acariciaba los bordes de su llamativa prenda observaba cada gesto de ella así como su cabello, sus manos, su boca y su cuello. se asomo a ver aquellas montañas preciosas que le provocaba excitaciones intensas en su virilidad , todo de ella le provocaba emociones intensas y ella se sentía poderosa por demandar la atención de su marido. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, es verdad que no sería la primera vez en su cuerpo, pero no dejaba de sentir esa sensación indescriptible. En un movimiento la acercó más a su cuerpo para besar ese cuello delicioso que lo incitaba, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja mandando una corriente de deseo hasta aquel lugar oculto del que era dueño. Su boca recorría cada espacio del rostro de Candy dejando una estela de pequeños besos húmedos y cálidos en sus mejillas, su frente, y de nuevo su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas haciendo movimientos que los excitaba a ambos. Sus hombros casi desnudos llegaron a estarlo completamente cuando totalmente la despojó de todo deleitándose en sus curvas y ese pecho el cual quería saciar su apetito. No podía más, sentía que el suelo se abría en su presencia y desfallecería, la sostuvo con sus brazos y su mirada era oscura y profunda, Terry la dominaba, su voz la hipnotizaba y solo quería sentirse en sus brazos una vez más, que la volviera a amar. Tocó con suaves caricias sus botones rosas mientras ella acariciaba los hombros masculinos y luego entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca de Terry atrayéndolo más a su pecho. Ambos no podían más prolongar la espera de unir sus cuerpos- ¡No soporto más Candy!- la levantó en vilo y la depositó en el lecho donde siguió llenándola de besos y caricias y ella acariciando su pecho que agitaban todo su ser-¡Me muero por hacerte mía!...¡Te deseo tanto Candy!- dijo jadeando y gimiendo de placer, esas palabras la excitaron y lo beso con ardiente pasión. Los sentidos de ambos se habían nublado, la pasión los había perdido.- ¿Por qué tiemblas amor?...te prometo que te trataré como si fuese la primera vez.

-No estoy temblando Terry...Eres tú...- las manos femeninas se posaban en el pecho duro y esta caricia lo volvía loco, porque las manos de Candy eran pequeñas y suaves y al sentir ese roce le incitaba a pensar en cosas que le enseñaria posteriormente. Terry terminó por quitarse la ultima prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo y quedó por allí, junto a las demás tiradas en el piso ¿a quién le importaba eso? Sus cuerpos ahora desnudos totalmente expuestos para entrelazarlos en la unión perfecta entre un hombre y una mujer, entre esposos. En el silencio, entre murmullos, caricias lentas y profundas, susurros y gemidos, palabras de amor entre ellos, se hacían el amor y en cada invasión en su ser la llevaba a tocar las nubes y el cielo y él sentía que había encontrado el camino, la brújula y el horizonte que había perdido. Mientras gemía entre sus brazos no la perdía de vista, ver a su mujer retorcerse de placer por las caricias que le estaba dando le hacía sentirse con todo el poderío de un conquistador, se sentía desfallecer, en cada toque de las manos de ella que se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda sintiendo como cada movimiento le hacían perder la cordura. Ahora fue su turno de observar, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver su frente perlado de sudor, sus ojos oscuros llenos de excitación. Terry en ese momento entregaba todo, su cuerpo, su vida, su corazón y tenía miedo de que su alma cayera también, pero no podía detenerla, demasiado tarde ya, pues esta la había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando junto con su corazón se habían ido tras ella, la primera vez de su separación y había aprendido a vivir sin estos. El sonido de sus besos y el susurro de sus palabras se perdían en la noche mientras su mujer lo hacía entre sus brazos.

-¡Terryyyy!- dijo en un susurro mordiendo sus labios- la excitación los estaba envolviendo y pronto el punto culminante llegaria. Escuchar su nombre casi sin aliento envuelto en un gemido que se perdía mientras le hacía el amor, lo estaba desquiciando.

-¡Can...dy!- ella abrió sus ojos, escuchar su nombre con voz entrecortada demostraba que Terry estaba llegando al punto y quiso verlo en el momento de vertirse dentro de ella como un volcán en plena erupción. Llegaron al cielo, lo tocaron y regresaron de nuevo para caer sudados y rendidos de placer.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, todos son valiosos para mí y me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a cada una que me dejan un review y me dicen lo que les gusta o no de la historia. Se que a muchas les ha parecido este Terry un patán y lo es, pero es la historia que quise hacer...Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero escribir el siguiente capítulo con otro escenario y con otros personajes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Entre recuerdos del pasado**

* * *

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y había despertado con una sensación de paz en su cuerpo, en su alma. De nuevo, se sentía vivo entre sus brazos, porque pese a estar juntos, necesitaba amarla otra vez, sentir el deseo de ella en su cuerpo, que le dijera mientras le arrancaba sus gemidos en susurros de placer que también lo amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Había sido totalmente suya y todavía sentía esas emociones eléctricas al recordar lo sucedido horas atrás. Reviviendo las imágenes una y otra vez. Nunca se cansaría de demostrarle que solo ella lo llenaba por completo y que no podría jamás amar a nadie de esa manera. Era algo que tenía que admitir. Giró su cuerpo hacia donde permanecía dormida profundamente. Sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada, eran como hilos de oro enmarañados que sus largos dedos acariciaban, el olor a flores llegaba hasta sus sentidos. Se levantó sigilosamente, luego de colocarse su bata de dormir salió de la recámara a la habitación de la niña para revisar que todo estuviera bien. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su hija que dormía tranquilamente. Cerró la puerta y giró sobre sus pasos. En su recámara, Candy aún seguía dormida y el cuerpo desnudo de ella bajo esas sabanas, le incitaban nuevamente a saciar su deseo. Se recostó quedando frente a ella, su rostro muy de cerca podía observarla. El vaivén en su respiración. Sus atrevidos ojos la recorrían, su boca, esa boca que lo había besado con tanta pasión, sus labios suaves y rojos, todo le encantaba. Llegó a su cuello y la visión deliciosa de sus senos semidescubiertos le provocaba probarlos nuevamente. No quería despertarla, pero arrancarle las sabanas es lo que deseaba realmente. Su excitación estaba subiendo y los deseos de volver a tenerla se acrecentaba cada segundo. Empezó a acariciar con suavidad su cintura y bajó a sus caderas donde no pudo evitar la acción de apretar sus glúteos. Eso obtuvo lo que esperaba y poco a poco esos verdes ojos le miraban con pesadez.

-¡Terry!... – dijo con voz y mirada somnolienta- ¿Qué haces?

-Mi amor…no ha sido mi intención despertarte- mintió descaradamente sin dejar de acariciarla.

-…. ¿Qué hora es Terry...tienes mucho tiempo despierto?

-Lo suficiente para ver cada movimiento mientras duermes mi amor- Las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron adorablemente- Son las tres de la madrugada y no, no te levantes ya he ido a ver que Victoria este bien… así que no te preocupes- dijo al ver que ella se disponía a tomar su bata.

-Entonces, tú también duerme…- se recostó de nuevo en las almohadas.

-¡No!

-¿No?- hizo que levantara inmediatamente la cabeza.

-No….no puedo dormir...

-¿Te preocupa algo?, por favor dime qué es...

-Sí… No, es decir….yo….

\- ¡Terry decídete!- fruncía el ceño molesta- Me has dicho que algo te preocupa y luego dices que no...…no te entiendo.

-Es que no lograré conciliar el sueño si no hago esto- sin mediarlo, cubrió el cuerpo de ella, seguía acariciando su cintura y de un giro inesperado llevó a su esposa a posicionarse sobre de él, y entonces era el turno de su derriere que apretaba incesantemente mientras la llenaba de besos con tanta pasión que parece que quería deshacerla con sus manos que la moldeaban y le estrujaban cada centímetro de su piel.

-Mi amor...-susurró entre jadeos

-Terry...Terry...-más besos y caricias.

-Me haces sentir tantas cosas que no puedo explicarlo con palabras...-tenía el alma expuesta, pero no podía dejar de decirle lo enamorado que estaba de ella- ¡Te quiero, te amo tanto Candy! Por favor mi amor, nunca, nunca dejes de quererme, soy tuyo mi amor...solo tuyo para siempre.

-No, no Terry, aunque me lo pidieras no lo haría...Te amo.

Después de haber hecho nuevamente el amor, su entrega pura y profunda terminaba entre caricias, besos y abrazos. No querían separar sus bocas, ni su cuerpo, pero tuvieron que hacerlo para recuperar el aliento.

-Terry… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, te juro que,…solo quiero saber…

-Se cuál es tu inquietud amor...estoy seguro que deseas saber sobre Beatrice, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió apartando su mirada

-¿Por qué esa mujer está en América? me dijiste que la conociste en un viaje a Francia y que...

-Candy…podría no hablarte de eso. Sin embargo no tengo nada que ocultarte mi amor. La conocí en Francia, era parte del Elenco en la obra que entonces se presentaba.

\- ¿Sentiste atracción…?... ¡Entonces, esa chica te gustó mucho Terry!...Ella es muy hermosa y tú…lo dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije y no puedo negarlo a estas alturas, pero ni con todo eso pude dejar de pensar en tí, eres tú quien seguías atrayendo mi mente, mi razón, mi corazón. Siempre estabas presente en mi cabeza y seguía sintiendo y pensando aquella tarde en que estuvimos juntos en Escocia. No podía hacer algo que fuera en contra de mis deseos, seria desleal conmigo mismo….por favor créeme.

¡Te creo!, pero… ¿por qué ha venido a América…?

-Según que recibió una invitación de Robert aparte de aprovechar y conocer la Ciudad, el Teatro y, comprobar que yo, haya encontrado a la mujer que amo.

-¿Cómo?

-Beatrice supo de mi amor por ti desde entonces. Ella se dió cuenta y le confesé que por esa razón nadie más podía entrar en mi corazón. Ahora sabe que estoy contigo y que eres mi Esposa, desea que seamos felices.

-¡Debiste haber sido alguien importante para ella!...y quererte mucho.

-Eso no lo sé y no me iba a detener a averiguarlo Candy... pese a ser una mujer hermosa a quien quiero es a ti. El resto no me interesa...y por favor pecosa dejemos de hablar de esto... por lo que veo eras tú quien tenía serias preocupaciones y no ibas a dormir tranquila- se acercó a ella nuevamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- Sí y eres un tramposo, ¿sabes?- exclamó entre susurros.

-¿Y tú? una hechicera que me provoca todo el tiempo. Una mala esposa que no quiere complacer a su Esposo- él tomaba su barbilla- ¡Mírame Candy!..., ha sido tanto tiempo sin ti y quiero tenerte otra vez.

La profundidad de su voz y su mirada la hipnotizaban por completo. Se sentía perdida ante sus toques y sus besos que no podía resistirse a ser suya otra vez-Si… ¡Terry! ¡Quisiera decirte tantas... cosas…! pero...

-Nunca te avergüences de decirme lo que sientes, de expresarme lo que deseas… ¡dímelo!- suplicó

\- Yo…- suspiró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente- Yo, yo...quiero que me vuelvas a amar, sentir tus brazos Terry... me gusta la manera en cómo me tocas y en cómo me besas- dijo mientras tocaba sus labios- la forma en que me miras, tu voz susurrándome, tu intensa mirada mientras hacemos el amor...eso es algo que nunca olvidaré...-¡Es increíble lo que ha sucedido! ha sido tan agradable y deseo que nunca nos separemos mi amor... amo todo de ti- sus manos acariciaban el rostro masculino, delineando sus labios, sus cejas y terminando en sus ojos- ¡Nunca pensé que me quisieras con tanta intensidad!...eres un hombre maravilloso- él sonrió, tan solo el toque de esas manos femeninas sobre su piel hacía sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y su erección volvía a emerger

-¡Sabia que no podías resistirte a mis encantos!...ya lo sé pecosa- ni en esos momentos dejaba de embromarla, su sonrisa de medio lado y sus cejas enarcadas hizo que Candy mostrara molestia

-¡Terry!….no...

Cerró su boca con un beso apasionado que contenía su deseo - Soy yo el que no ha podido resistirse a tomarte otra vez…mientras dormías no pensaba en otra cosa Candy, eres hermosa, eres mía, solo mía y no te das cuenta de todo lo que me provocas con tan solo escuchar tu voz y sentir tus manos- antes que pudiera hablar más besos tiernos y suaves caían sobre ella, besos dados con pasión, besos profundos que les robaba el aliento y el alma. Sus bocas se acoplaban perfectamente y su cuerpo dentro de ella también. Se entregaron a los placeres de hacer el amor y de nuevo el placer exquisito de hacer el amor con la persona que se ama, un placer único, indescriptible, porque entregas todo sin condiciones.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana que habían dejado con sus cortinas recogidas para que la claridad los despertara. Había sido una noche llena de emociones, una noche hermosa. Su cuerpo ya la extrañaba cuando se introdujo al baño para ducharse y tras ella fue, prolongándose más de lo esperado.

* * *

-He dicho que no quiero problemas con Los Granchester- dijo de tajo la Tía Elroy. Se mostraba molesta por el comportamiento de Elisa.

-Sabía qué le vendrían con mentiras…puros chismes Tía abuela

-Mide tu vocabulario jovencita…. es mi obligación dejarles ver sus errores de la forma que sea. No voy a permitir tus impertinencias. Deja de actuar como una chiquilla inconsciente. Deberías dejar tus diferencias con Candy. William no ha querido tomarse esas atribuciones y le agradezco porque estoy segura que sería muy drástico en sus decisiones y lo ha dejado a mi discreción, pero sabes perfectamente que puede hacerlo sin que yo lo detenga.

-Tía - fue el turno de Neal- No entiendo como aceptó a ese tipo en la familia, por muy hijo del Duque que sea, no dejará de ser quien es...Un actor...de alta categoría, pero al fin es un actor y eso es algo que siempre estará en boca de la gente. Ese tipo estuvo casado con la actriz Susanna Marlowe, una atribulada mujer que vivió a la sombra y murió quien sabe en qué circunstancias. Su muerte fue algo que se mantenido con tanto hermetismo incluso hasta la fecha.

-Por favor...no me voy a poner a hacer averiguaciones sobre los asuntos de los demás

-Pero...usted se imagina que suceda lo mismo. En la fiesta de Nueva York, no dejaba de ser asediado por cuanta mujer lo acechara y él aceptaba de buena gana la coquetería de todas ellas... Es un mujeriego. Además ¿qué dirá la gente?... la hija de Sir William Ardlay casada con un tipo de fama libertina y vida oculta.

-¡Basta ya!...y dejen de hablar tonterías…les recuerdo que es el hijo del Duque y no me importa si es actor o no, en cuanto a su conducta, ese joven sabe perfectamente bien sus responsabilidades, no creo que ese muchacho sea tan tonto como para arriesgarlo su vida y lo demás. Es de su conocimiento que debe respetar nuestro apellido y el suyo obviamente….- **Ella siempre lo decía: _"Lo importante son los negocios que se pueden formar en los enlaces matrimoniales"_** , si, es verdad, ese era su forma de pensar, pero eso no quería decir que no le importara el bienestar de Candy- gracias a este enlace es que el patrimonio y fortuna Ardlay se extenderá aún más y a ustedes también eso les conviene.

-¡Eso me humilla!- dijo Elisa con indignación.

-¡No seas necia! Y no quiero tocar más este asunto. Más bien deberían buscar como encaminar sus vidas con buenos matrimonios, tú Elisa es necesario que busques un buen esposo.

-¡Tía!

-He dejado en manos de tus padres esa tarea porque considero que son ellos quienes deben encargarse de esa situación y no restarles autoridad entrometiéndome, pero si sus Padres dictaminan que lo haga….con gusto empezaría...creo que hablaré con ellos prontamente...por ahora me retiro a mi habitación- La pelirroja estaba sumamente molesta.

-Elisa, deja eso ya, por una parte nos conviene que la tía solo piense en el dinero y no en lo que puede hacer ese mujeriego, ¿te das cuenta que se involucre con alguna mujer?... Candy lo dejaría y no creo que la Tía lo soporte. Sin contar que el Tío abuelo que tanto quiere a esa tonta, no permitirá que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos.

-¿Tú crees?, por parte del Tío, ese es muy condescendiente, la Tía dice que lo que importa son los negocios y que la esposa debe estar siempre con el marido...sumisa y soportando todo...lo que me preocupa es el Duque, el padre de Terry tiene muchas influencias, mucho poder.

-Puede que a la tía no le importe, pero a Candy…eso no lo soportaría...hasta es posible que terminen divorciados.

-No sé, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor Neal….no me interesa que Terry quede mal ante Candy, él puede convencerla y de seguro cae rendidita a sus pies.

-¿Entonces?

-Debe ser lo contrario…. ¿Qué piensas en que Candy lo engañe?...sería despreciada por todos…. ¿Qué dices?

-¿No crees que eso nos afectaría?, es decir el nombre de los Ardlay estaría por los suelos y...no, eso no me gusta nada Elisa, mejor pensemos en otra cosa.

-Talvez se te ocurre a tí hermanito- respondió molesta- a mi encantaría...que sea despreciada por Terry y la Tía abuela, verla sufrir...con eso me daría por bien satisfecha. A esa no le seria difícil, recuerda como engatusó a Anthony. Ella sabía que lo amaba y no le importó, luego supo que Terry me gustaba y tampoco le importo…Ahora la atención de la abuela se ha centrado en todo lo que ella hace... me lo ha quitado todo, todo. Eso no ha sido lo único Neal… recuerda que, si no fuese porque estaba Annie de por medio también hubiese envuelto a nuestro primo Archie…. Aquellos días en el San pablo y después, nuestro primito estaba loco por esa huérfana….y ve tú a saber si hubo algo entre el Tío y ella cuando vivían juntos en aquel lugar…. lo que hizo contigo el día del compromiso…se burló de ti…te humilló y despreció tu ofrecimiento de matrimonio….eso no puedes perdonarlo. Tú debes de hacerle creer a Terry que entre ella y tú existe algo.

-No, pero...…

-¡Tienes miedo!

-¡Claro que no!-frunció el ceño- pero me niego. Puedo perder mucho y no me conviene….debe de haber otra manera...

-¿Otra forma?...

* * *

Terry ojeaba sus líneas para la nueva interpretación, pero antes de empezar con los ensayos Robert Hathaway les había ordenado tomar sus descansos respectivos. Él era muy justo en cuanto a ello, porque necesitaba que sus actores estuviesen en plena forma y con buena disposición siempre. Karen y Giovanni casi no se les vió en la fiesta, quizás encontraron algo mejor en que entretenerse. Empezaron una relación que no podía ocultarle al menos no a Terry quien ya había visto indicios en su boda. La nueva parejita de tortolos se preparaba para pasar unas buenas vacaciones en Italia de donde el actor era originario. Allí vivían sus padres y su hermana Ángela. Giovanni tenía casi 30 años, vivió y estudio en la ciudad de Bologna en la Accademia di Belle Arti de esa ciudad, un lugar exuberante cuyas estructuras de construcción eran asombrosamente maravillosas, este sitio se ubicaba cerca de la zona universitaria donde el joven había estudiado finanzas, pero su inclinación por el arte hizo que no ejerciera su profesión como tal. Sus padres contaban con algunos negocios en la línea de restaurantes muy importantes y poseían una muy buena fortuna que Giovanni no tenía interés en tomar parte. Siempre decía que era dinero que sus padres habían trabajado y que era de ellos, por su parte sus planes eran hacer y acumular su propia fortuna. Sus deseos de actuar y formarse desde cero eran los motivos que lo había hecho llegar hasta América, pero no contaba en que al otro lado encontraría el amor. Se forjaba como actor en Stratford y su patrimonio era algo que iba en desarrollo. Sin embargo Marietta y Julio Zantinni, insistían en lo contrario. Era una tontería lo que su hijo pensaba, pues todo cuanto tenían le pertenecía. Ángela pronto contraería nupcias y su herencia le había sido otorgada. ¿A quién más heredarían sus negocios? Giovanni tenía que encargarse de un patrimonio que a la larga le pertenecería por ley, por moral y por amor a sus padres.

En el Teatro todos estaban eufóricos porque el Director les daba una licencia de casi dos meses y desde ese momento planifican donde pasar esa temporada, otros como Terry ya lo habían hecho desde mucho antes.

-Terry….hola… ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó una vez irrumpía en el camerino de Terry

\- Aurora, es bueno verte, quería disculparme por lo de ayer. En realidad me sentía cansado- respondía mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¡No tienes por qué disculparte!, es decir…bueno….- Aurora sabía perfectamente que Candy tuvo que ver en su ida- ¡Lo entiendo! Y, ¿Te iras de vacaciones?

-Es probable...ya había planificado hacerlo...tengo que hablar con mi esposa.

-¡Claro!

-Debo irme…te veo luego Aurora...y, disfruta de tus vacaciones también...Adiós.

Se mantuvo por varios minutos allí viéndolo desaparecer hasta divisarlo en la lejanía que el humo de su automóvil había dejado. Su corazón sintió las frías palabras, una despedida escueta, un adiós simple. Debía olvidar que Terry nunca le pertenecería, que era otra la que disfrutaba de la presencia de ese hombre, lo mejor era dar la vuelta a esa página y mirar hacia otra dirección.

-¿Te pasa algo Aurora? - pregunto Karen al llegar-Tienes interminables minutos viendo hacia la nada- Karen sabía lo que pasaba, había visto también cuando Terry se alejaba dejando a una Aurora desconcertada - ¡Ay muchacha!...Te dije que no pusieras tus ojos en él….Te lo advertí y precisamente para que evitaras esto mismo que ahora sientes...seguirás sufriendo si no buscas la salida a tiempo...él no se fijará en ti nunca y es necesario que lo olvides ….Terry….ha dejado muchos corazones rotos y...y lo mejor es ver hacia otro lado para que puedas olvidar….y sanar.- La chica giró su rostro, sus ojos que tenían un reflejo de asombro y curiosidad se fijaron en los ojos de Karen. No hubo respuesta y se marchó.

* * *

-Candy…amor.

-¡Terry!... ¡Has venido temprano!

-Es que pronto nos iremos a Escocia a pasar unas hermosas vacaciones.

-¿Escocia?

-Bueno, primero quiero visitar a mi Padre y luego nos vamos a Escocia... ¿Qué te parece amor?

\- pero, ¿Cuándo Terry?... hay muchas cosas que preparar.

-Nos vamos en dos días y no es necesario que hagas tantas maletas…compraremos lo que necesitemos cuando estemos allá, no te preocupes.- dijo mientras pedía cargar a su hija

-¡Esta bien!, y que alegría volver a Escocia Terry...y ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?

-Solo será un par de meses, quizás un poco más, eso lo veré luego, es lo que había planeado desde un inicio. Quiero que nos alejemos un poco de esta ciudad y ya le he avisado a mi Padre que estaremos visitándole. Mi madre vendrá a despedirse de nosotros, está encantada con la idea de que pase unos días con el Duque- besó la frente de Vicky y su motita de cabello castaño, la niña jugaba divertida con los dedos de su Padre.

-El tiempo pasó rápido y Terry había conseguido los boletos para la embarcación. Había escuchado que la compañía de Line White Start recién empezaba de nuevo sus operaciones tras la larga reconstrucción de sus maquinarias y pérdidas cuantiosa entre ellos sus buques hospitales durante la Guerra. Sin embargo pensó que sería maravilloso volver a viajar en el Mauritania, aquel barco donde se conocieron. Los boletos los obtuvo en la línea de Cunard Line quien había restablecido su transporte de pasajeros rápidamente en menos de un año. Así que eligió la misma de años atrás y como dicen que es mejor lo conocido que lo por conocer. Todo estaba listo. Dejaron instrucciones a sus empleados. Dorothy visitaría a sus parientes y luego regresaría a la Residencia Granchester. El día de partir llegó y para Candy, como lo esperaba Terry, fue una sorpresa que pudiese tomar la misma embarcación que los llevara al puerto de Southampton. Fueron 15 días de travesía por el atlántico, por las noches mientras Victoria dormía, recorrían rápidamente el lugar donde se conocieron y los recuerdos de esos días estaban intactos en sus mentes. A Terry le parecía increíble aun que aquella niña orgullosa de sus múltiples pecas y su achatada nariz fuera ahora su esposa y la madre de su hija. Tuvieron que pasar tantos años y tanto tiempo para que pudieran lograr su felicidad. A su vez Candy, sentía las mismas emociones, recordar entonces que aquel muchacho pensativo y de ojos tristes compartía con ella la dicha de tener una familia. En aquel lugar y bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas la abrazaba de su cintura y ambos observaban la imagen de la luna que parecía ser besada por el quieto mar.

-¡Terry!

-Dime…

-Me siento extraña,…no sé cómo explicarlo, es solo una sensación de alivio, es como si algo que se había desprendido de mí ahora lo recupero y toma su lugar, es como si algo ha regresado y eso me hace sentir…feliz.

-¡Te entiendo!, porque siento lo mismo. Ahora no debo traer las tristezas pasadas por nuestras viejas penas, pero te aseguro que si no te tuviera conmigo, no despertaría dolorosos recuerdos que terminen lastimándonos más. Yo también viví así, abrumado por una situación difícil y con un espacio vacío en mi corazón Candy. Muchas veces pensaba en si algún te iba a volver a ver….realmente, me había resignado y eso era algo que aceptarlo me hería profundamente, los viajes de trabajo y el trabajo en sí, no lograban mitigar en lo absoluto esas heridas- Terry se adentró en sus recuerdos, los días junto a Susana. Si bien es verdad que la vida junto a ella pudo haberse sobrellevado y en cierta manera él lo hizo, pero cuando no se hay amor, no se puede esperar milagros. Él nunca la amó, como amaba a Candy, jamás, pero por siempre le daría las gracias por salvarle su vida, porque eso ahora permitía que pudiera disfrutar de esta junto a Candy- Ahora también siento que todo ha vuelto a su lugar.

A pocas horas de llegar a Southampton, vinieron los momentos lejanos de cuando estuvo en ese lugar. Candy lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, su rostro se alumbró con su sonrisa y un destello brillante en sus ojos verdes. Al llegar a puerto les esperaba un auto con el emblema del Castillo Granchester. Walfdor, el chofer asignado daba la bienvenida al hijo del Duque y a su esposa. Tratado con aquella exuberante formalidad Candy ocultaba una risilla que Terry si pudo notar y que correspondió con una media mueca en su rostro. El camino lleno de carruajes y gentes en sus autos, finas y elegantes mujeres hermosas cuyos rostros se ocultaban bajo sus risueños sombreros, narices respingadas que llamaba la atención de Candy, su curiosidad innata era algo que jamás perdería y Terry se dedicó a observarla cual chiquilla que se vislumbraba por esos trajes glamurosos. Una vez que llegaron les recibió Harry Mclean una especie de asistente o mayordomo en quien el Duque confiaba.

-Por favor- hizo una venía a la pareja al tiempo que entraban a la propiedad inmensa del Castillo y varios sirvientes les tomaban sus equipajes - Su Padre el Duque vendrá en un momento…. ¡pueden ponerse cómodos! Dicho, en ese instante el elegante hombre maduro que se visionaba joven todavía hizo presencia ante su hijo y su nuera a la vez que sus ojos se posaron ante la criatura que dormía en los brazos de Candy.

-¡Padre!- exclamó al tiempo de un abrazo entre padre e hijo.

-Buenas Tardes Señor Richard y gracias por recibirnos en su casa- dijo Candy haciendo un saludo propio al que el Duque correspondió.

-¡Mi nieta!...Que hermosa está Candice…. Ha sido estupendo que pudieran venir…esta es su casa y pueden hacerlo las veces que quieran. Cuando supe que vendrías no te imaginas lo contento que estuve, deseaba verlos otra vez y por supuesto volver a ver a mi nieta Victoria.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Duque, quiero que sepa que estaremos unos días, pero no quisiera traer complicaciones…con la Duquesa…tengo planeado después viajar a Escocia y luego de allí volver a América.

-No deberías preocuparte. Es tu derecho como todos mis hijos, pero ahora no vamos a hablar de eso, ¿cierto? Deben estar sumamente cansados, por favor suban a su habitación que ha sido especialmente preparada y acondicionada para ustedes...está ubicada en el ala norte, para que tengan mayor privacidad, descansen y luego nos vemos cuando gusten, estaré en el despacho, necesito hablarte sobre algo que quiero organizar…he dispuesto una habitación para victoria al lado suyo si lo desean.

-Gracias Señor Duque…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme muchacha, eres parte de la familia y por favor espero que puedas tener un poco de confianza.

En ese momento la Duquesa hacia su aparición y al ver a Terry allí con una mujer y con un bebe, le causó indignación y solo se limitó a decir

-¡Buenas Tardes!- pasó de lejos, no tuvo la educación de acercarse y desapareció dejando atónitos a los presentes por la expresión fría y furiosa en su rostro- ¡Con su permiso! -Eso fue todo, pero aparentemente a Richard no le tomó importancia.

 **En la habitación**

-Terry, al parecer a tu madrastra no le ha gustado en lo absoluto nuestra presencia. ¿Te fijaste en la cara que puso en cuanto nos vió?...Es notable su molestia de vernos aquí.

-Sí y espero que no te haga pasar malos ratos, porque entonces no sé qué voy a hacer. No me importa lo que me diga a mí, nunca he sido santo de su devoción. Siempre me ha odiado tan solo porque mi padre amó a otra mujer….ese es un problema con el que tendrá que lidiar para toda su vida y verme a mi es como ver a mi madre… eso inevitablemente le desgarra su orgullo y su vanidad- admitió con sarcasmo- Siento que no debí traerte a este lugar.

-No te preocupes...Tú querías ver a tu Padre...Además será poco tiempo.

-Serán solo unos días en que la Señora Cara de Cerdo tendrá que soportarme.

-¡Terry!... ¿Pero qué cosas dices?

-La verdad….y no te voy a negar que eso en cierta manera me agrada Candy…te lo he dicho, no creas en que todas las personas merecen nuestras consideraciones, por mucho tiempo pensé que esa mujer era buena conmigo, quizás para quedar bien con mi padre, pero con el tiempo conocí el ser maquiavélico que es.

-¡Es increíble lo que me cuentas!, pero lo que diga esa señora no me importa también

Terry se encogió de hombros y por un momento sus pensamientos danzaron en su mente, una inquietud rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo Terry? Te veo preocupado y muy pensativo amor.

-Sí, necesito saber qué es lo que mi Padre planea con su dichosa organización. Me temo que el Duque se trae algo que no me gusta nada.

-¿Crees que esté pensando en...?

-Con el Duque siempre no sé qué pensar…Candy descansa un poco, me daré un baño y de una vez saldré de estas dudas...

 **Mientras tanto**

-¡El bastardo ha vuelto! Estoy tan furiosa de verlo otra vez aquí, pensé que nunca jamás pisaría esta casa…se fue abandonándolo todo y disfruté tanto de eso creyéndolo fuera de mi camino, pero ahora….no sé qué busca- dijo con enfado y ofuscación.

-Madre, si piensas que ha venido por lo del título, no lo creo…recuerde que a Terence no le agrada esta vida y por algo se fue de Inglaterra. Es obvio que no quiere saber nada que tenga que ver con el Ducado. Además se ha casado con una mujer que no pertenece a la nobleza y eso para la corona no es permitido. No piense que viene a quitarme lo que me corresponde, porque yo tampoco lo permitiré.

-Eso era antes cuando para poder obtener el título tuvo que dejar a aquella mujerzuela y casarse conmigo... eso ha cambiado ahora y aunque siguen habiendo leyes que lo hacen un poco dificil con las influencias de tu Padre puede ser posible. Terence puede ser muy distinto a Richard, pero no puedo dejar de estar alerta, así que lucharemos por lo que nos pertenece por ley….averiguaré sus intenciones, porque eso de venir después de tantos años con mujer e hijo no me gusta nada...nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron la atención del Duque que se encontraba sumergido entre documentos y más documentos.

-Entra por favor.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver cierto descontento en el rostro de Terry.

-Sí, solo que me has dejado inquieto... ¿Qué se propone Duque?

El viejo suspiró cansado - Sé que no quieres saber nada, me lo has dicho tantas veces…, pero por ser mi primogénito tienes los derechos aunque reniegues de esto. ¿Quién más podría?

-Por favor no se ofenda, pero no lo quiero...de verdad. Ese título no me interesa.

-Hablaría con el Rey sobre tu boda con Candice. Además los tiempos han cambiado y el que te hayas casado con una chica Americana no implica nada. Accederá- insistió

Se levantó de inmediato -No me importa que sepan que Candy no es inglesa, no he venido a eso, en lo absoluto…..piense en su hijo, en Alan, puede darle ese título y sé que desempeñará sus funciones perfectamente porque usted lo instruirá para ello.

-No es lo que pienso. Alan, no es el adecuado, pero bien hay tiempo todavía para pensarlo...aunque yo ya estoy viejo y en cualquier momento…

-Por favor…no hable de esas cosas…aun habrán muchos años en el que usted seguirá sus funciones en el parlamento. Deje de pensar si ya está decidido que Alan será el sucesor Padre. Recuerde además que él no es un bastardo como yo.

-¡No digas eso!, eres mi hijo y punto. Si luego no tengo otra alternativa y ese momento no tenga más demora, de antemano formularé la petición ante el rey para delegar sobre Alan esas funciones….así que bien, dejemos esta conversación y en cuanto a la fiesta no quiero pretextos….por favor.

-Sabe muy bien mi opinión sobre sus fiestas y toda esa gente... pero, está bien….asistiré.

-Yo quiero disculparme por la Duquesa y su comportamiento, pero ya conoces a Caroline, sin embargo cualquier cosa házmelo saber- Terry asintió, pero era de los que enfrentaban a sus adversarios, solo - Le reitero que estaré solo unos días...le prometí a Candy ir a Escocia.

-Hijo… ¿nunca has pensado en la educación que quieres para tus hijos?, porque sé que tendrán más hijos, ¿verdad?- inevitablemente el joven se sonrojó levemente. Recordó en el pasado cuando el Duque quería que, como todo joven experimentara sus deseos carnales yendo a lugares que lo indujeran en las artes amatorias, cosa que Terry no le prestó atención pues hacia lo contrario a lo que su Padre ordenaba. Si lo iba a hacer no era por una orden impuesta. El dinero que le daba se lo gastaba en licor y cigarrillos.

-Bueno, sí…lo he hablado con Candy, pero nos daremos el tiempo necesario para ello. Quiero ser un hombre responsable en esos asuntos.

-Bien, me parece que lo hablen. Mi deseo es que tus hijos se eduquen aquí…tú sabes que hay una educación excelente - dijo esto seguridad mirando a su hijo.

-No Padre….Candy y yo volveremos a América y es allá donde crecerán nuestros hijos. No, en definitiva, no puedo estar de acuerdo con usted.

-¡Piénsalo!

-¡No lo dudo!, pero es mi última palabra.

-¡Esta bien!, no insistiré... pasando a otro tema…. cuéntame, ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Muy bien, haciendo lo que le gusta, actuando en su compañía, la misma de muchos años.

Richard sonrió ante los recuerdos de cuando la conoció, cuando tan solo era una muchacha enamorada y apasionada por el Teatro- Sus sueños de ser actriz siempre, fue algo que admiré en ella…ha sido una mujer extraordinaria y no lo valoré.

Antes no permitía que le hablara de ella y ¿ahora?-pensó- Usted sabe que ella tenía otros sueños más profundos y más valiosos. El de ser actriz no le habría importado dejarlos con tal de cumplir sus más anhelados deseos... el de una familia.

-¡Lo sé! - dijo con tristeza

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aunque me cueste comprender algunas cosas, pretendo vivir mi vida sin sentir ni pensar que todo aquello en nada me afecta. Podría durar toda la vida albergando resentimiento hacia usted, pero eso al fin, de que me va a servir. Además mi madre está bien desde aquella vez que estuvo en la villa muchos años atrás, vi su fortaleza y sabe que la amo con todo mi corazón. Ha sido un pilar fuerte que ha estado conmigo, aún desde la distancia, como una amiga, como una guía ...por Candy, por mi hija y por ella misma, he decidido dejar todo aquello atrás y no permitir que me alcance, no quiero empobrecer mi espíritu.

-Al igual que el tener el alma, el espíritu pobre, te llenas de soledad y vacío, los errores se pagan muy caros hijo y con muchos intereses- dijo viendo hacia un punto en la nada. Sabía que Terry lo respetaba y que lo quería, pero tener el amor de su hijo como lo tenía Eleonor estaba en balanza y pesaba más por un lado.

Sin poder imaginarlo la Duquesa estaba en la habitación contigua al despacho y ardió en furia al escuchar un dejo de dolor en las palabras del Duque. Un dolor nostálgico que dejaba entrever que todavía le dolía haber dejado a esa mujer. Si, la Duquesa siempre supo que el amor en la vida de Richard fue y será Eleonor, la extravagante actriz que a sus ojos no dejará de ser una libertina e inmoral y que su matrimonio tan solo fue un arreglo entre los Padres de ambos donde solo había intereses por un título, sin amor de por medio. Odiaba más a Terence, al Duque, por la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar al tener bajo su techo al hijo de esa mujer. Según ella era una afrenta a su moral y a su dignidad de mujer y de Duquesa.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola mis chicas preciosas. Lamento mucho dejarlas abandonada, pero el trabajo entre otras cosas me han tenido muy ocupada. Mañana estaré actualizando el próximo capítulo de mi historia.

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, toda critica es importante y me ayudan a seguir.

Hasta luego.


	24. Chapter 24

**¿Dónde está Candy?**

* * *

La hora de la cena y engalanados bajaban haciendo acto de presencia, Alan, Janice y Henry el menor de todos. Sentados a la enorme mesa. Candy se sentía cohibida, el estricto uso de los cubiertos, la forma de tomar el té en fin por mencionar algunos aspectos y no es que en la Residencia Ardlay no se usara un protocolo a la hora de tomar los alimentos y que ella no supiera comportarse en la mesa, pero no era su ambiente, todo era exagerado e incómodo tener a los sirvientes del castllo trás ella. El Duque brindó unas palabras de bienvenida a su hijo, su nuera y su nietecita Victoria. A la Duquesa no le agradó estar en la mesa compartiendo con esa "gentuza" asi les llamaba. Su mirada de indignación no podía ser ocultada.

Terry cariñosamente había tomado de la mano a Candy dándole confianza. Los ojos de Caroline estaban encima de la pecosa esperando quizás cometiera algún error fatal para ella y de la cual pudiera jactarse y hacerla sentir mal. No es que a Terry le importara lo que esa mujer pudiera pensar, pero menospreciarla, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Y bien hermano, te dignaste a venir a esta casa, a ver a nuestro Padre- Las palabras de Alan aliviaron un poco e hizo que la Duquesa quitara su atención de Candy- ¿Qué sucedió para que fuera eso posible después de tantos años?

-No es verdad lo que dices Alan, ya una vez lo hice para hablarle sobre Candy, mi esposa... puede ser que ustedes estaban muy ocupados...¡Lo entiendo!.

En cuanto a eso, el muchacho no dijo nada. En realidad ellos ni siquiera bajaron, la madre no se los permitió - Oh, si...te pido disculpas por no haberte felicitado por tu matrimonio. ¡Te has casado con una mujer muy bella!

-Lo es, y muchas gracias hermano- contestó con sinceridad

-Es notoria tu llegada Terence

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... -Omitiendo esa vez, no volviste...¿Por qué ahora?- el Duque y los demás se mantuvieron en silencio ante la conversación de los hombres.

\- Mi trabajo en América… es todo- fue su respuesta, una respuesta como muchas de las que acostumbraba a decir, tajante y sin dar tantas explicaciones.

-Pero, supongo que alguna vez se te presentaría la oportunidad de hacerlo en Inglaterra, he escuchado de muchas presentaciones que han venido desde América...-Sabia los motivos de la partida de Terry en aquellos años, era un jovencito, pero lo entendió y en principio se guardó la admiración por su hermano, pero con los años La Duquesa fue trabajando su mente, haciéndole ver que Terry era una amenaza para los planes futuro, alimentaba su codicia de poder y fortuna. Era muy joven aún, pero esos sentimientos se estaban arraigando profundamente

-Hubieses ido y cerciorado …te juro que me habría encantado saber que mi hermano estaba entre los presentes y que disfrutaba de mis presentaciones. … ¡Vamos Alan! ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que deseas saber?- se sorprendió y no pregunto nada más. Al terminar la cena le pidio al Duque poder hablarle en su despacho y Candy se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. La cara de la Duquesa era indescifrable -¿De que hablarán otra vez? ¿Es posible que Terence esté pensando en tomar el ducado?- se preguntaba- ¡No puedo permitirlo! Ese título tiene que ser de mi hijo, de un verdadero Granchester y no de ese maldito bastardo.

-Gracias señora Justin…gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

-Señora Granchester para eso estoy aquí… me retiro...con su permiso- la vieja mujer salió de la habitación y todo estaba en silencio. Los sirvientes llegaban a sus habitaciones que quedaban en el Sur en la planta baja en el exterior del castillo. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Después de haber estado en la mesa con sus cuñados, su suegro y esa señora se preguntaba sobre la vida tan superficial que tenían los nobles y cuan diferentes se es de ellos. -¡Se complican tanto la existencia!...demasiado...a pesar de todo no deja de ser un lugar hermoso, al menos así lo percibo- pensaba en la vida que tuvo Terry cuando era un niño, un adolescente ahogado en ese lugar, encerrado en su mundo, aburrido de todo y de todos –¡Quizás no todo es tan malo!- exclamó y en eso el picaporte de la puerta giro esfumando sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien amor?.

-Si...¿Todo está bien con tu Padre?

-Me tomé mucho tiempo porque pensé que podía disuadirlo para que no efectúe ninguna fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?, no me habías dicho nada Terry.

-¡Cierto, lo olvide!… mi Padre pretende reunir a sus amigos para presentarnos ante ellos. Es unicamente una formalización. No perdemos nada amor, total en unos dias nos vamos de aquí y no los volveremos a ver.

-No te preocupes Terry- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras- allí estaremos- él sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto

-Sus amigos, Los Condes de Windermere y Lancaster estarán presentes, son sus principales invitados...

-¡Te prometo que estaré bien!- Candy se refería al estar entre esa gente.

-Solo deseo eso...que te sientas bien amor... - la observaba enfundada en su bata, mientras arreglaba sus cabellos frente al espejo viendole a través del objeto- la mirada de Terry era oscura y profunda.

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-¡Ha sido bueno venir a tiempo!- dijo acariciándo sus hombros mientras seguía frente al espejo.

-Sí...bueno esperaba por tí...

-Ven acá...- la atrajo a su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente- me he aguantado tanto Candy que no puedo más.

-¡Terry!...

Al día amanecía esplendoroso y en el castillo el ajetreo de un lugar a otro no paraba, los sirvientes acomodando flores, cortinas, candelabros, las piezas a utilizarse en la mesa, acondicionar los salones preparando todo para la ocasión especial de los Duques de Granchester. La Duquesa había dado el visto bueno a los atuendos de sus hijos quienes al finalizar la tarde se encontraban engalanados con sus ropas finas y costosas. Candy se encontraba con Terry en un lugar apartado, cuya visión era muy buena a todos lados. Mientras los hermanos de Terry bajaban Candy no dejó de observar que ellos no eran nada parecidos, teniendo todo eso encima, eran la viva estampa de la madre quien carecía de gracia y ¿por qué no decirlo? de belleza y carisma. Caroline era una mujer baja y regordeta de alli que Terry le llamara Cara de Cerdo, porque es lo que parecía aunado a su mal carácter. La hermana de Terry, Janice al llegar al pie de las escaleras observó a todos lados, su mirada era inquieta. Sabía que tenía que llegar, pero sentía desesperación, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada principal, era el hijo del Conde Stone de Windermere un apuesto joven que había que temer dejar a una joven a solas en su compañía. Se trataba de Christopher Stone de 20 años, su hermana menor Hannia, unos años menos que su hermano, era una chica dulce, amable y de quien Alan estaba enamorado, pero a la muchacha no le agradaba.

Candy se encontraba en un hermoso Sillón con Victoria. Luego que el Duque presentó ante Los Stone a la Esposa de su hijo. La fina y hermosa Condesa Lancaster habia simpatizado con Candy y se encontraban en el mismo lugar conversando. La Condesa pese a todo era una mujer sencilla y muy humana. Su esposo, el Conde Edward Lancaster junto con el Baron Harrison Lincolnshire conversaban con el Duque de Granchester.

-¡Espero que mis queridos amigos, estén siendo bien atendidos!. Agradezco el que hayan hecho acto de presencia.

-Richard ha sido un honor que nos hayas invitado y por cierto he visto a Terence, está bastante cambiado. No es más aquel muchachito- comento el Barón.

-Bueno, sigo viendo al mismo muchacho, pero quizás y pudiera ser que el matrimonio le ha asentado.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó asombrado el Conde Lancaster- pero, tú prometiste que nuestros hijos...

-¡Lo siento!, yo que siempre he sido un hombre de palabra...lamento tanto no poder cumplirla ésta vez, pero ahora es imposible esa unión- dijo el Duque refiriéndose a un matrimonio que había arreglado entre Terry y la hija de Los Lancaster, cuando ellos eran niños aún y que obvio cuando Terry llegó a su adolescencia despreció.

-¡No es posible Richard!, y, ¿entonces Alice, mi hija...?

-Si en algo puedo resarcirte…favor dímelo y aceptaré...pero no pude ir en contra de los sentimientos de mi hijo.

-Sí que has cambiado mucho Richard.

\- Edward, sigo siendo el mismo, el mismo...solo he reconocido que hay cosas que no podemos forzar por más que pensemos que es lo mejor...te reitero mis mis más sinceras disculpas y en lo que pueda enmendar mi error...lo haré.

-No, no te preocupes…creo que al fin y al cabo ese matrimonio habría sido un error y, tienes razón, tampoco querría que mi hija fuera infeliz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es muy obvio que tu hijo se haya enamorado de alguien más. Esto solo fue un arreglo sin pensar en lo que cada uno sentía. Además, no estoy seguro siquiera que Alice estuviese enamorada de Terence, hace tanto tiempo que no se ven. Cuando el amor es más fuerte y verdadero, tan solo hay que dejar que actúe…adoro a mi hija más que a mi propia vida y lo único que quiero es que sea feliz…...Mira, ni siquiera han notado la presencia del otro. Estoy seguro que mi hija encontrará el hombre que la ame verdaderamente y entonces estaré allí para apoyarla.

El Duque recordó su vida pasada y aquel primer, único y gran amor que llevara muy dentro de su corazón. El amor por Eleonor Baker, uno que dejo atrás para convertirse en lo que ahora es. Un amor que dejó enterrado en América para siempre porque eso... "Eso se terminó".

-Con todo respeto Conde, su hija es muy hermosa, es una niña dulce que no faltará quien quiera... desposarla. Tanto usted como la Condesa deben sentirse sumamente orgullosos-dijo el Barón, un hombre soltero que siempre ha visto en Alice a la esposa perfecta.

-Sí, lo estamos…. por cierto Richard, he visto que la Condesa tiene en sus brazos a una pequeña niña ¿tú sabes quién es?

-Es mi nieta…su nombre es Victoria y la muchacha que está a su lado es mi nuera, la esposa de Terence- dijo en susurro.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa ¿a qué familia pertenece?

-Bueno…te diré amigo mío que ella no es inglesa... a mi hijo le ha tocado vivir una historia parecida ….- en ese instante fueron interrumpidos.

-Duque de Granchester...Baron- saludaba la muchacha respetuosamente con una inclinación ante los hombres y con una sonrisa llena de jovialidad- perdonen, pero es demasiado tiempo que llevan aquí conversando y dije que tenía que hacer esto para poder llamar su atención… ¿Cómo están?...Padre...

-¡No te preocupes hija!

-Gracias por la invitación Duque - la chica tenía 20 años y era alta de ojos negros con una melena castaña, era de una belleza unica y su carisma dejaba entrever el tipo de persona que era. La Madre de la joven era de Austria, no tenía título ni riquezas, su familia había perdido todo tras robárseles unas pequeñas propiedades que no pudieron recuperar y a raíz de ello sus padres cayeron en desgracias, enfermaron y uno tras otro murió dejando a la jovencita sola. Edward trás la muerte de su Padre heredó el título y siendo ya poseedor de este, conoció a Diana. Eran muy jóvenes cuando entre ellos surgió el amor la primera vez que se vieron, sin pensarlo y al poco tiempo se casaron convirtiéndola en La Condesa Lancaster de New Hampshire. En un inicio se escandalizaron por la noticia de que una extranjera venida de la nada fuera Condesa. Los familiares de Edward se opusieron a su matrimonio, unos exageraban dándole importancia a su tradición de vida en la sociedad y otros simplemente dejaban pasar el asunto. El caso es que llevaban más de 20 años juntos y eran muy felices. El asunto se olvidó completamente. Alice si se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Terry, muy cambiado y muy apuesto, pero lo recordaba con su semblante serio, otras veces triste y callado, en cambio ahora se le veía feliz. En realidad Alice le gustó Terry desde niña, siempre le atrajo el enigma que envolvía a ese muchacho, pero los años habían pasado y entonces muchas cosas intervienen y hace que cambien el rumbo trazado. Alice nunca esperó que aquel arreglo que su Padre hizo con el Duque alguna vez pudiera cumplirse. Ahora lo que sus ojos veian le daba la certeza que sus pensamientos fueron acertados. Se enteró que Terence se había casado y que la niña que la Condesa cargaba en sus brazos era la hija de él.

Mientras tanto Terry sentado junto a su Esposa recorría con su mirada el Salón y pudo divisar a un viejo compañero, quizás el único que tuvo en el San Pablo. Estaba al otro lado entre la concurrencia.

-¡Enseguida estoy contigo Candy!...quiero saludar a un viejo amigo.

-Ve amor...estaré bien.

Quizás había dado unos 10 pasos fuera del salón cuando fue interceptado por la Duquesa. Ella contenía su rabia y sin más preámbulos y haciendo frente a la situación, no pudo más, tenía que hablar con él para saber sus intenciones. Él se detuvo al verla allí de pie como un roble impidiendo el acceso del muchacho.

-Por favor Señora, ¿le sucede algo?- sabía que la Duquesa no le diría nada agradable, tan bien que la conocía y de lo estaba hecha esa mujer. Quiso que el comportamiento de ella lo mantuviera impasible, aunque por dentro quisiera estallar de ira- Necesito avanzar y usted obstaculizaba mi acceso- dijo frunciendo su ceño.

le respondió: -Te dejara pasar, pero no sin antes decirte unas cuantas cosas para que te quede claro de una vez mi posición en todo esto- Terry fijo su mirada y sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que con impaciencia rodaba sus ojos en un gesto reprochable ante la actitud de la Duquesa- ¿A qué has venido? No que en américa todo es mucho mejor, vives tu vida libertina como siempre has querido. Está esa mujer y tienes a tu familia...entonces ¿qué buscas aquí? y no me vengas que es porque querias ver a tu Padre, porque eso no lo creo.

-Se lo dije a Alan y se lo repetiré a usted que espero lo entienda y se lo introduzca en su cerebro…Señora, no vengo a quitarle nada, le aseguro que mis intenciones no son en lo absoluto lo que usted piensa…y, sí, aunque no lo crea he venido a ver a mi Padre ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo eso?

-Por favor vete y nunca vuelvas a este lugar...

-¡Descuide!, que no fue antes y no lo será…pero todo esto está en manos de mi Padre el que su hijo tome esas responsabilidades, ínstelo a que lo haga, porque a mí no me interesa su título, por mi puede ubicarlo por donde más le quepa señora…. ...Ahora, con su permiso me retiro...ah, y comuniquele al Duque que me está echando de su casa...Su hijo será Duque y no tema que por nada de este mundo cambiaria lo que tengo.

-¡Claro!, tuviste la misma sucia inclinación que tu Padre…casarte con una Americana…

-¡Cállese! …que lo que haga con mi vida no es de su incumbencia- mencionó furioso- no se atreva siquiera con su asquerosa boca ofenderla…. Soporté por mucho tiempo sus humillaciones, yo, pero no le permitiré que lo haga con ella.

-Ja, esas mujeres si que son buenas para engatusar a los hombres y volverlos estúpidos.

-No quiero olvidar que soy un caballero...no vale la pena que me ensucie con alguien como usted….la Duquesa se jacta de sus riquezas y todo cuanto tiene, pero mírese en un espejo la pobreza de su alma y su horrible cara….teniendo todo, sus ropas lujosas, sus joyas, sirvientes, propiedades y un título que no le da la felicidad que usted quisiera. Lamento decirle que no tiene nada, porque no es más que un pobre ser débil, inseguro y miserable.

Esas palabras la dejaron petrificada, no podía creer le dijera todas esas palabras-¡Que insolente!, ¿crees que porque tu padre te ha recibido con bien tienes el derecho de hablarme así?…..soy la Duquesa de Granchester y no te permito….que me hables...

-Soy yo quien no permite más sus insultos...ya se lo dije- le interrumpió bruscamente-No se equivoque conmigo que este bastardo como usted se vanagloria diciéndome, si quisiera podría ser muy implacable y cambiar de opinión si yo lo deseara tan solo por amargarle la existencia…..que para mí, sería muy, pero muy placentero.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, aquí no tienes nada que buscar…te quiero a ti y a tu descendencia fuera de esta casa. Aquí no puede haber dos Señoras Granchester

-Hasta el momento solo he visto una que se comporte como tal y está allá- señalo en dirección a su esposa….- también fue un gusto conversar con usted…"Duquesa"…con su permiso- Terry giró riendo con cinismo de ver la cara furiosa de la mujer que se decia que jamás la habían ofendido tantas veces en un solo momento en su vida y ese impertinente osaba en hacerlo sin ningún respeto. A la distancia el Duque observaba la escena. Si en el pasado cuando su hijo lo necesito y permitió que fuera tratado de una forma reprochable, no lo haría ahora esta vez.

-¿Qué le sucede? Se ve que ha tenido un disgusto muy fuerte… cambie esa cara Duquesa, le están viendo…. ha llamado la atención de toda esta gente… la observan con curiosidad- susurró con un poco de sorna haciendo que la mujer enfureciera más. El Duque fumaba su acostumbrada pipa.

-No ha pasado nada, nadie tiene que especular sobre mis actitudes. Esta es mi Casa y tengo derecho a sentirme como yo quiera.

-Su ira y odio tiene nombre y apellido, la ciegan y no puede ver que él no tiene la culpa de mis actitudes, de mis errores del pasado si así lo quiere ver usted. Ni mucho menos de los que seguí cometiendo…

-Richard….- dijo moviendo su abanico con furia- no es necesario que me restriegues en mi cara todo la farsa que ha sido nuestro matrimonio, un arreglo de nuestros Padres, eso lo sé, pero recuerde que nuestros hijos no son de mentira, piense en ellos, sí son legítimos.

-¡Deje de decir estupideces!... mis hijos claro que me interesan y siempre pienso en ellos más que nadie, incluso más que usted- el Duque se refería a las salidas frecuentes en sus reuniones sociales que era muy sabido que allí les gustaba mucho el cotilleo y que la Duquesa pasaba horas. Terence es mi hijo aunque usted nunca lo acepte, es mi sangre y eso no lo puede borrar ni usted ni nadie y por mucho tiempo dejé que lo insultara convirtiéndome en el peor Padre, pero eso no pasara más, usted nunca cambiará su actitud intransigente, sin embargo no le pido nada que sobrepase su arrogancia y su orgullo, haga uso de su educación, de su razón e inteligencia, tan solo respete la posición de las personas para que pueda recibir el mismo trato a cambio. No extralimite mi paciencia, ni tiente mi voluntad, es muy posible que sea usted quien se retire por un tiempo de esta casa mientras mi hijo esté, para evitarle la molestia de verlo, no lo hostigue y déjelo en paz.

-¿Cómo puede decirme usted eso? ¿Irme de mi propia casa?

-Soy el Duque de Granchester y lo puedo hacer. Es mi hijo y…..basta ya, deje de ser infantil y compórtese de la forma que se espera de usted. Despreocúpese que Terence no ha venido por lo que imagina, de eso falta tiempo Señora. Si su actitud es porque le recuerda el pasado, lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer nada más, he seguido aquí, cumpliendo con mis deberes con mis obligaciones….eso... hace mucho que es pasado….muy a mi pesar- finalizó.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

La noche iba avanzando a medida que los invitados se iban retirando uno a uno. Terry se había quedado con el Duque conversando sobre su pronta partida a Escocia. Mientras tanto Candy en su habitación pensaba en lo difícil que fue la vida de Terry dentro de ese lugar. Las inmensas paredes de una construcción exquisita, cada rincón hablaba de los Duques y al pasar sus manos por las paredes de su cuarto eran frías como la misma mirada de esa mujer. Recordó las pocas veces que en el Colegio le habló de su madrastra, nada comparado con lo que ahora veía, la indiferencia de entonces del Duque de Granchester. Fueron tantos años que el corazon de su Esposo había sido sumergido a la horrible oscuridad del desconcierto y del resentimiento. Cuando se separaron, sin saber si algún lo volvería a ver, Candy tenía la esperanza de que así como se reconcilió con su madre, pudiera hacerlo algún dia con su Padre, pues sabía que pese a todo, Terry lo amaba. De esa manera, conociendo el corazon de Terry fue que Candy poco a poco se fue enamorando porque lo que el rostro mostraba era distinto a lo que su alma padecía, la carencia de amor.

Caroline se mostraba inquieta en su habitación. Una que ocupaba siempre, sí, Richard y ella no compartían alcoba y eso siempre fue como una aguja en su corazón. Ella sabía que el Duque jamás había sacado del suyo a aquella actriz y eso la llenaba de tristeza, de ira y rencor. Su unión había sido para un título y la procreación de los hijos. Aunado a todo eso el saber que Richard siempre tuvo en mente que su hijo mayor tomara el título, una razón más para odiarlo. La mente de la Duquesa maquinaba todo tipo de cosas con tal de que ese "hijo malnacido", jamás tomara el ducado. Unos sonidos a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Madre!, puedo hablar con usted….le prometo que será solo un momento…

-¿Qué quieres niña?- respondió todavía sintiéndo la ira que le provocara Terry.

-Yo... yo quiero que hable con mi Padre….sobre Christopher…

-¿Christopher Stone?

-El único que conozco madre...Deseo casarme con él….usted sabe que su Padre haría buenas alianzas con el Duque y creo que no le soy indiferente... de hecho pasamos todo el tiempo conversando y…

-¡Esta bien!

-¿Lo hará?

-Por supuesto…esto es beneficioso para nosotros y para el Conde más aún. Tengo entendido que Stone tiene numerosas propiedades de muy alto valor. Una muy buena posición que no deberíamos desperdiciar- la Duquesa pensó en todo menos en los sentimientos de su hija- Además estas en edad de casarte y que mejor que con ese muchacho, es bueno que de ti haya salido la iniciativa, porque ya estaba por arreglar ese asunto con el Duque y no solo tratándose de ti, sino también de tu hermano…..No sé por qué tu Padre se ha tardado en arreglarle un matrimonio a Alan.

-Sé por mi hermano que desea lo mismo con Hannia la hermana de Christopher, madre.

-¿Hannia?- dijo pensativa- es muy jovencita, bueno no tanto...15 años, no importa... hablaré con el Duque.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Terry le suplicaba a su esposa dar un paseo por los alrededores. Candy no quería dejar a Victoria, su renuencia sin preverlo dejaba entrever que la señora Justin era poco confiable para el cuido de su hija, no era así, pero Candy seguía siendo una cabeza dura. Al fin pudo ser convencida para visitar los lugares que su Esposo siempre quiso que conociera, una que otras finas construcciones cerca de las murallas del lugar, el establo donde el Duque mantenía caballos deslumbrantes pura sangre, Alan siendo muy joven le encantaba dedicarse a la venta y compra de los equinos, el recuerdo de su yegua vino a su mente, su fiel amiga Theodora fustigada cuando se llenaba de ira y recorría aquellos lugares cabalgando sobre el lomo del animal, de esa manera aminoraba la rabia que entonces padecía.

-Terry, ¿Qué paso con Theodora?

-Cuando me fui de Colegio, tuve que deshacerme de ella….no tenía un centavo para mi partida…así pude costear mi pasaje y mi estadía por unos días en Nueva York y de allí mi vida cambió radicalmente…tú sabes. Las personas que se hicieron cargo de ella no sé dónde están, no supe nada después….me entristece el no saber que suerte ha tenido..espero que sea la mejor...pero, dejemos esta conversación a un lado y sigamos viendo todos estos ejemplares….recuerda que no sé cuando volveremos aquí.

-Sabes que yo estoy muy feliz Terry….me gusta ver que tu Padre y tú se están llevando bien….es lo mejor y así puedes vivir tranquilo amor.

-Creo que si aún estuviese enojado con él, ya habrías hecho de las tuyas para tratar de reunirnos… ¿no es así?

Ella con su sonrisa tierna dijo -Bueno, me conoces Terry y sí, creo que en algo hubiese pensado. Es que no es bueno que los padres y los hijos se enojen. Tú tienes a los tuyos y como sean, en sus mundos diferentes, debes aprovechar el tiempo para amarlos. Son tus padres y te quieren Terry- Comprendía el énfasis en las palabras de su Esposa, ella que nunca tuvo padres le daba un consejo de vida, un consejo de amor. La amaba tanto porque Candy siempre reconfortaba su alma.

-¡Lo sé!…. vivía furioso...cegado por el odio y el resentimiento, porque me prohibía verla, hablar de ella, luego comprendí que era porque le dolía recordarla. Estuve en esa posición cuando pensé que te había perdido... cuando te dejé por Susanna, sabes Candy que ese no era mi deseo y luego vivi odiándome por la falta de valor, pero la vida me dió otra oportunidad que tomé sin pensarlo, porque te amaba…el Duque sin embargo escogió y sigue la vida que tiene... perder el amor por un título y una posición es algo que yo, no haría nunca…. Siempre pienso en los sentimientos encontrados que batallan su mente y su corazón, pero es algo con lo que aprenderá a vivir para siempre...asi que, no puedo vivir atesorando sentimientos negativos ... esas han sido mis razones por las que quise venir.

* * *

Quince días y habían completado un mes fuera de América, las cosas transcurrieron normalmente y la Duquesa no había dicho más nada, al parecer la plática aquella con el Duque sobre mandarla fuera de casa por un tiempo le hizo recapacitar, parece que una mordaza habia sido plantada en su boca.

Terry y Candy arreglaban sus maletas para ir a Escocia en donde pasarían el resto del tiempo para luego regresar a América. Estaba todo listo porque al dia siguiente partirían. Supo por Terry, que el Duque poseía otras propiedades alejadas de la naturaleza, agradeció al cielo que desde su llegada haya sido en ese lugar donde ellos se encontraban y aprovecharía al máximo el último dia. Candy quería visitar de nuevo un hermoso lugar no muy lejos del Castillo, un paraje maravilloso en una de sus cabalgatas. Le pareció un lugar encantador con una vista fresca y natural que le traía viejos recuerdos de su niñez en el hogar envuelto en pensamientos cálidos. Terry se encontraba en el despacho con el Duque, Candy lo esperaba, pero le ganaba la inquietud y entonces salió con rumbo al Establo, iba contenta, porque pronto estaria en su adorada Escocia. Con su característica amabilidad pidió le ensillaran el mismo caballo de días atrás. El animal la reconoció porque se mostró muy dócil ante el toque sutil de sus manos. Recorrió lentamente el lugar. Veía todo a su alrededor e imaginó a su Esposo montar en esos lares. Todo el lugar era como verlo a él. Un lugar lleno de imponentes árboles frondosos pero relajantes, desprendía fuerza y protección. Así era Terry. Bajó del animal el cual se detuvo a tomar agua de una fuente que se encontraba casi cubierta de maleza y contiguo a ésta un pedazo de tronco sirvió para amarrar al caballo. El lugar estaba en silencio y era perfecto para sus hazañas de antaño, sin embargo se detuvo en el intento, ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes y si bien Candy mantenía una contextura bastante ágil, un mal paso, una caída no sería igual que cuando niña. Ese pensamiento lo deshizo de su mente y decidió hacerlo, si, un árbol muy alto fue su inspiración para volver a trepar, se impulsó en su ejercicio cuando en ese instante unos brazos la detuvieron obligándola a volver sus pies a tierra, casi fue tirada al suelo. El corazón de la Rubia se detuvo y girando su rostro con tanto temor quiso saber quien era su agresor. Imposible cuando tenía el rostro cubierto y aunque pudiera verlo sería un rostro desconocido.

Candy se levantó inmediatamente -¿Quién…quien es usted?- dijo con voz entrecortada, viendo a su alrededor y con el corazón agitado.

-No importa quién soy….no tienes por qué saberlo y eso es bueno- se interpuso a su paso.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Señor?, yo…me tengo que ir….mi Esposo seguramente me busca- dijo esto para intimidar al sujeto, pero al parecer no fue de importancia.

-¡No me interesa!...- exclamó el tipo tomándola de un brazo-... No te encontrará.

-¿Cómo?- el sujeto la tomaba con fuerza de sus brazos-¡Suélteme!, ¡Suélteme! por favor- suplicó- ... ¿Quiere dinero?... ¡Mire!, esto es muy valioso- dijo mostrando una peineta obsequio de su marido con la cual adornaba su cabellera- puede obtener un buen dinero por ella, es de oro...pero, por favor no me haga daño.

-¡Cállate!- gritó y le arrebató la pieza. El hombre era alto y fuerte, imposible que Candy pudiera con él, amarró sus manos con más violencia al sentir que lo manoteaba y luego tapó su boca…-¡camina de una vez y no me hagas perder más el tiempo!- demandó.

No sabía qué pasaría con ella y en su intento por querer gritar sin poderlo hacer sus lágrimas salieron a borbotones…solo pensaba en su hija y en su Esposo, escenas pasaron por su mente como en cámara lenta y solo le pedía a Dios salir de eso para poder unirse con ellos, que solo fuera un mal sueño del cual quería despertar prontamente. Había pasado más de media hora cuando Terry salió del despacho de su Padre. Después de la conversación el Duque salió trás la llegada de un mensaje urgente del parlamento que requería de su pronta atención. Terry subió a su recámara, pero Candy no estaba, solo la Señora Justin en la habitación contigua con Victoria.

-Señora Justin, ¿Ha visto a mi Esposa?- preguntó acercándose a su hija para darle un beso en su frente.

-Joven, la Señora Candice dijo que visitaría un lugar que le gustó mucho y que usted conoce...no recuerdo bien, pero ella me lo dijo.

-¡Candy!- exclamó con un suspiro- visitamos varios lugares….pero – se detuvo a pensar- ¿será el paraje que vimos a medio kilómetro de aquí? ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-No ha sido mucho, quizás media hora …dijo que no se preocupara que no iba a tardar mucho.

-Supongo que no es mucho tiempo…y no ha de tardar en volver... muchas gracias.

Terry salió de la habitación con una sensación que no podía descifrar…quiso salir a buscarla, pero pensó que, pudiera querer un momento de soledad y eso no era nada malo.

continuará...

* * *

Les dejo otro capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios.


	25. Chapter 25

**El Regreso de Candy**

* * *

Había pasado media hora más y el semblante de Terry era de preocupación. Sabía que Candy era muy despistada, pero de allí a ser tan imprudente. De pronto los golpes en la puerta hicieron que como un resorte se levantara.

-Joven Granchester…Joven Granchester...

-Señor Mclean, ¿Que desea?, si es mi padre por favor dígale que no me siento bien…y, luego lo veré.

-No, no…disculpe que le moleste, pero es Marcus… necesita decirle algo.

-¿Marcus? ¿El encargado de los caballos?- en ese momento su corazón tembló.

-Ven hombre…habla...

-Señor…es que…bueno…no sé cómo decirle….

-Para empezar desde el inicio...Por Dios…habla de una vez…. ¿qué sucede?

-La señora Candice llego al establo y pidió un caballo, salió con rumbo al paraje, ella me lo dijo, así que he estado al pendiente de su regreso, pero hay que usted debe saber...

-¿Pero qué?- su paciencia se estaba limitando.

-El caballo ha vuelto...solo señor.

-¿Solo?, pero y mi Esposa... ¿Dónde está ella?...

\- Fui hasta allá, pero no vi rastros, nada...al parecer la Señora no está en el paraje.

Estaba agitado y abrigandose salió, el aire era frio- ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!

-No vaya solo…reuniré a varios hombres en la entrada para que le acompañen…

-¡Lo siento!, pero no puedo esperar…reúnelos y que Fausto los lleve….mi esposa puede estar en peligro.

Terry salió como una bala y le rogaba a Dios que ella estuviera bien, que apareciera. Que se tratara solo de un malentendido. Los demás en el castillo al escuchar las voces que se alzaban salieron.

-Dios mío, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?…... Señor Mclean ¿Qué le sucede a Terence? Preguntó Janice furiosa, seguida de Alan y de la Duquesa.

-La Señora Candice…

-¡Que hay con esa mujer ahora!- la mujer estaba molesta por el ir y venir de los sirvientes.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta que es lo que sucedido. El caso es que la Señora no aparece. Salió en unos de los caballos y éste ha regresado sin ella…, no hay rastros de la Señora Granchester.

-Le voy a dejar algo muy en claro Señor Mclean.

-Dígame...

-La única Señora de este lugar soy yo. ¿Me ha entendido?

-Disculpe, pero….es la esposa de ...

-Si quiere conservar su posición acate mis órdenes, de lo contrario dese por despedido.

-Será como usted diga….Señora.

-Es obvio que no conoce estos lugares…eso que ha hecho es una imprudencia, desconsideración de su parte…como se ve que esas mujeres hacen lo que quieren siempre. Seguramente ha sido una peleita de marido y mujer...cómo les gusta llamar la atención- Harry se retiró a sus labores. Esperaría la llegada del Duque para informarle sobre la situación.

La tarde estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y pronto oscurecería. El temor lo invadió y una sensación de dolor se insertó en su alma. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Candy una y otra vez, pero era en vano. No había respuesta. Luego de 10 minutos 5 hombres hicieron presencia para ayudar con la búsqueda. El lugar no era muy extenso, pero estaba lleno de arboles. Buscaron en cada lugar, en cada espacio, pero de Candy no había rastros. No se explicaba que pudo haber pasado, ¿Por qué Candy no estaba en ese lugar? ¿Por qué nadie podía darle razón de ella? Se sentía molesto con él, con ella. No era normal lo que sucedía.

-¿Alguna pista?

-No Señor…nada….solo los rastros de Pegaso junto a esta fuente…al parecer la Señora pudo haberlo amarrado a este tronco y sucumbió ante la fuerza del animal, eso nos dice de su regreso….nada más.

Cabizbajo y preocupado dijo: -¡Pueden irse!...yo, me quedaré un poco más…no sé…talvez encuentre algo - por favor váyanse.

-Pero será imposible, ya casi oscurece….- dijo uno de ellos

-Quizás en el silencio...Por favor…déjenme solo...

los hombres comprendieron lo mal que se sentía. Unos minutos pasados sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Padre!

-Harry me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Por favor te pediré que conserves la calma... es difícil en estas circunstancias, pero debes hacerlo. Hay que actuar con la cabeza fría, porque no sabemos nada…. Seguramente debe haber una explicación a todo esto…. aparecerá.

-…Candy no está aquí... No entiendo cómo puede desaparecer así de repente, sin dejar rastro, sin que nadie sepa nada... La espera me volverá loco….no puedo estar tranquilo de brazos cruzados ¿nada más?…debo hacer algo… ¡No podré soportarlo!

-Hijo tenemos que esperar solo un poco, por lo pronto todos mis hombres empezaran a buscar por los alrededores...Candy no puede estar lejos.

-Lo único que sé es que a Candy alguien se la llevó, porque no puede irse por su propio pie. Ella no conoce este lugar.

\- Si ese fuese el caso debemos manejar la situación con mucha delicadeza, por ahora no daremos parte a las autoridades….yo me encargaré de eso, y te digo que si resulta ser cierto, no tendré piedad….nadie que atente contra la integridad de un Granchester queda impune.

* * *

Candy se sentía angustiada y con mucho miedo. Habían llegado a una pequeña cabaña que por su condición dudaría fuese habitable. El olor a moho por todos lados confirmaba lo que sus ojos veían, un lugar sucio, una habitación con un catre y un colchón seria donde ella esperaría su suerte. Se preguntaba, por qué se encontraba en esa situación, que es lo que ese hombre quería de ella. El miedo la sobrecogía y con su crucifijo en su pecho pedía a Dios que tan solo fuese una pesadilla. Pensaba en su hija y en la preocupación de Terry al no saber de ella. Sabía que haría lo imposible por buscarla, pero no dejaba de tener miedo, mucho miedo. Empezaba a acomodarse en el catre, no había otra opción, el cansancio, la sed y el hambre la estaban doblegando. De repente la puerta se abrió. En la borrosidad de su vista y la oscuridad de la habitación solo podía divisar la figura de una mujer. Sus verdes ojos no se apartaban de ella.

-Asi que tú….bueno…. aquí estarás mientras tanto se resuelve una situación.

-¿Qué situación?...

-No te importa

-Es que no entiendo por qué me tienen aquí...yo, yo tengo una hija que me necesita, por favor, que es lo que quieren ...¿dinero?

-No estoy aquí para responder tus preguntas…así que cállate o tendré que cerrar tu boca otra vez- Tenía una soga en sus manos.

-¡No!….Por favor….le prometo que no diré una palabra más, pero no me haga daño...

-¡No es la intención!, pero solo debes colaborar- Candy miraba fijamente a la mujer, que ocultaba muy bien su rostro, por su voz no era muy mayor- mantente quieta, no me gusta la gente que habla demasiado- dijo mientras deshacía una cuerda de sus muñecas-¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas! …me exasperas y cuando eso sucede actúo de una forma que no creo lo quieras averiguar.-Candy no dijo más y sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, sentía que desfallecería- ¡Toma, come esto!– le extendió un recipiente con un poco de pan y queso y un vaso con agua. No era la comida más apetitosa que su estómago deseara, pero no era el lugar ni el momento para pedir una gustosa, con el hambre de ese momento podría devorar cualquier cosa, desde la mañana no había probado bocado y su estómago lo resentía –…. No quiero meterme en más problemas…suficiente ha sido todo esto- Candy no entendía las palabras de la mujer y solo se limitó a comer. La noche transcurría sin novedad alguna. Terry se deshacía sus manos de la preocupación y el Duque había mandado a unos hombres al lugar donde estuvo Candy para echar un vistazo más profundo en la noche, quizás su hijo tenía razón y en el silencio pudieran escuchar algo. La Duquesa estaba en su habitación, mientras que el menor de los Granchester se mostró muy cercano a Terry, a pesar de que la madre les envenenaba el alma en su contra, el jovencito empezaba a formar un lazo que a la Duquesa no le gustaba. Varias veces en lo que el castaño llevaba en el Castillo observó esa cercanía y siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para separarlos.

-Por favor Harry, no es necesario que estés aquí…vete a tu cuarto…a la Duquesa no le gustará.

-Nada de lo que tú haces le gusta a nuestra Madre, bueno dice que no eres su hijo y,…siempre me dice que….que eres un mal hermano.

-¿Si?- su ceño se frunció- ¿tú que piensas…?

-Que no es así. Es verdad que no te conozco bien, pero eres mi hermano y eso para mí es muy fuerte.

-Entonces como tu hermano que soy te pido por favor que no estés aquí…y no la hagas enojar...te agradezco que quieras acompañarme, pero nuestro padre esta ayudando en todo lo necesario.

-Ya verás que Candice aparecerá y ¿sabes por qué?...porque Victoria y tú la necesitan...

-¡Harry!, ¿Qué haces aquí?...vete a tu habitación- el grito desde las escaleras de arriba hizo que el chico diera un respingo, vió de soslayo a Terry y se retiró-…. ¿Se puede saber dónde está el Duque?- preguntó con dureza, pero Terry no le respondió.

-Cada dia tu educación es loable- Terry hizo caso omiso a su comentario y con pasos firmes se dirigió hacia la puerta, al exterior del castillo.

* * *

La noche seria larga, pero Terry no podía quedarse allí de brazos cruzados. Tal parece que la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Lo que no se imaginaba era que Candy no estaba muy lejos. Un caso así era bastante raro e insólito, sin un rastro que indicara por dónde empezar, era imposible. En su cabalgata su mente se llenaba de tantos recuerdos, no quería pensar en cosas malas, pero su mente le traicionaba y sentía entonces que su corazon se le saldría del pecho. Sus lágrimas rodaban mojando sus mejillas que morían al secarse con el viento. Le pedía a Dios con el corazón deshecho el poder volverla a ver, sana y salva. Se daba cuenta que sin Candy no podía vivir. El tiempo transcurrido era una eternidad infinita. En el castillo el Duque se preparaba para enviar más hombres y dar parte a las autoridades, no importaba el tiempo que Candy llevaba fuera del Castillo, era imperante que la Metropolis tomara cartas en el asunto y viajarian hasta Westminster. Pensaba en tantas cosas, quizás se había perdido, descartando un secuestro, pero era algo inverosímil llegar a esa conclusión, de ser así, habría vuelto, aunque sería mejor pensar en eso y no en un secuestro. S in embargo si lo fuera no se habian comunicado con ellos para pedir nada. Los hombres que pasaron la noche en el paraje al amanecer se retiraban pues dieron el aviso que descansaran porque llegarían relevos que se extenderían a más allá de la inmensa propiedad del Duque. Terry se quedó un momento más. Estaba desorientado y recordó volver con el Duque. Su paso era lento y pesado, iba en dirección a su caballo, tratando de que sus sentidos se sensibilizaran. Algo en su interior le decía que ella no estaba lejos, quizás era su incredulidad de no aceptar que Candy llevaba muchas horas desaparecida. La fuente, el tronco podrido, la maleza que rodeaba el lugar y los árboles eran recorridos por su mirada triste, buscando algo, sin saber qué. Sus ojos se toparon con algo que brillaba en la base de un frondoso árbol, era un pedazo de la peineta que Candy ocupaba en su cabello. Se inclinó para tomarlo.

-¿Dónde estás Candy? ¿Dónde estarás?...Tengo que encontrarte mi amor, no puede estar pasando esto…. ¿por qué nadie nos dice nada?... te necesitamos….por favor vuelve… vuelve- cabizbajo y triste ocultaba su rostro en el tronco del árbol. El viento soplaba y el silencio del lugar lo mantuvo ensimismado. Cerró sus ojos queriendo matar la sensación de abandono y vacío que sentía. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y la brisa matutina le trajo viejos recuerdos, su risa cantarina y sus ímpetus de niña. -¡Terry!- se escuchó una lejana y suave voz que estremeció su cuerpo, pensaba que en su delirio se estaba volviendo loco, pues esa voz era la voz de ella, tan clara, tan suya. Seguía sumergido en su angustia- ¡Terry!- la voz nuevamente, tan agradable que no quería abrir sus ojos por miedo a que su ilusión desapareciera-¡Mírame Terry! ¿No me escuchas?...soy Candy- unas manos sobre sus cabellos sintió, tan cálidas y tan conocidas que hizo que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos- ¡No llores mi amor!...estoy aquí…¡Mírame!, si no lo haces me voy a enojar mucho contigo ¿me oyes?- Hasta sus rabietas eran claras- al decidir abrir sus ojos, la visión de Terry era borrosa. Su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho y dijo que habia enloquecido. Las palabras no las encontraba-….soy yo, tu Tarzán pecoso amor.

Frotaba sus ojos húmedos, no podía creer que ella estuviera alli frente a él-... ¿De verdad eres tú?...Candy, ¿no es mi imaginación?

-Soy Candy, mirame mi amor...Tócame - ella tomaba las manos de su Esposo y las posó en su rostro. Luego se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó- ¿Ahora, sigues pensando que lo es?

-Te he extrañado tanto que tengo miedo que esto desaparezca...no entiendo lo que ha pasado...tú habias desaparecido...-¡No lo puedo creer!...Candy….- la abrazo con fuerza- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso, donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Mi amor tranquilízate…estoy bien… no puedo decirte porque ni yo misma entiendo que es lo que sucedió. Ahora estoy contigo Terry..- se abrazaba al pecho de Terry-por favor quiero ver a mi hija...llevama a casa.

-Nuestra hija está bien Candy….te lo aseguro…pero no me puedes decir que me tranquilice….necesito saberlo, sea lo que sea que recuerdes.

-Terry…ya, por favor…no te pongas así...mi amor yo te entiendo porque si fueras tú me volveria loca no saber de ti, pero por favor cuando lleguemos a casa te lo contaré.

-Vamos que el Duque moverá cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarte. En estos momentos me espera para hablar con la policia- comentó al momento de subirla al lomo del caballo.

Los sirvientes al verlos llegar se mostraron alegre y un tanto sorprendidos. Eran las 6 de la mañana y los demás dormían. Al menos eso se pensaba.

-Ja, hasta que al fin apareció...No me creo tanto esa historia de que algo te había pasado. Has tenido preocupados a todos en esta casa.

-Cállese por favor...esto no es asunto suyo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que todas son iguales?…esas mujeres americanas todas son unas libertinas…ve a saber a quien habrá conocido y en dónde estuvo y tú como un tonto preocupado pensando en lo peor.

-¡BASTA YA!...NO LE VOY A PERMITIR UN INSULTO MÁS…. ¿ME OYE?

-¡Americana tenía que ser!

-Vamos Candy sube, al parecer la Duquesa tiene una ferviente fijación en las mujeres "Americanas", posiblemente en todas ella ve de lo que carece….- la mujer enfureció y Terry no le dio tiempo de hablar-con su permiso, Señora Duquesa…no quiero olvidar que soy un caballero y tenga que arreglar su estúpida y horrible cara que luce desfigurada.

-¡Atrevido!

El Duque llegaba hasta ellos al escuchar la voz chillona e impertinente de la Duquesa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?... ¿Candy?... ¿estás bien muchacha?

-Sí Señor...

-Pediré que un médico te atienda y que les lleven el desayuno a su habitación.

-Señor, no me ha pasado nada...estoy bien...de verdad, se los aseguro, pero lo que sí necesito es descansar un rato y comer algo..luego de eso le prometi a Terry que les contaré lo que ha pasado.

-Mi amor...vamos- asintió.

-Me parece bien Candy, porque las autoridades tienen que saber sobre este incidente y aunque ahora estés en casa quien haya osado en retenerte lo pagará con cárcel, sea quien sea. No existe nadie que atente contra la integridad de un Granchester sin pagarlo.

-Pero…señor…

-Apoyo a mi padre en esto. ¡Lo siento!, pero esta vez tu buen corazón no podrá apelar por esa persona.

Subieron y luego de que Candy se duchara y desayunaran, le prometió llevarle a victoria cuando estuviera de mejor semblante y minutos después yacía dormida en los brazos de Terry.

* * *

A la hora de la comida se encontraban todos reunidos en el gran comedor. La Duquesa se mantenía en silencio. No dijo una sola palabra ante la comunicación de Terry de marcharse por la mañana donde lo tenían previsto, la villa de Escocia. Faltaban solo un poco más de 3 semanas para que pudieran regresar a América, pese a todo habían pasado unos momentos inolvidables conociendo hermosos lugares que jamás olvidará, incluso el paraje seguía siendo su favorito, así lo expuso ante todos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?- la mujer había ido hasta la cabaña donde sabía que podía encontrarlo-¿No cree que está siendo demasiado obvia?

-No podía esperar más tiempo para venir…además he venido sola, nadie sabe que estoy aqui...necesito que me digas qué es lo que pasó… ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te ordené?

-¡Es demasiado arriesgado!...yo…yo no podía retenerla por más tiempo. El Duque iba a dar parte a las autoridades... sería el único perjudicado en esto...

-¿Tuviste miedo…?

\- Sabe bien que el Duque no tendrá piedad con quien haya hecho esto, lo que puede ser capaz, es la esposa de su hijo, es su familia….la cantidad de hombres que envió, en cualquier momento iban a dar con este sitio. Estamos dentro de la propiedad Granchester. Solo yo sé cómo hice para hacer que pasaran desapercibidos. Además que justificación daría a los demás de mis ausencias. No, no, no quiero involucrarme más.

-Lo estás de todos modos y no iba a pasar nada si hacías las cosas bien.

-¿Hacer las cosas bien?...en este lugar...no podía ir a otro lado, usted no me dió el suficiente dinero para que me llevara lejos.

-Puros pretextos para no hacer bien un trabajo...te iba a pagar muy bien… ¡eres un tonto!, desperdiciaste la oportunidad de ganar un buen dinero e irte de aquí si lo quisieras.

-Entonces debió darme todo el dinero, mucho dinero, el suficiente... pero si ha de pagarme por la noche que la retuve aquí…. ¿cierto?

-¿Crees que soy tonta?...no, no, claro que no, no te daré un solo centavo más...con lo que te dí, date por satisfecho.

-Pero…

-Ya lo dije y es mi última palabra. Agradece que todavía trabajas, porque debería echarte como a un perro por incompetente. Así que es necesario que te presentes e inventes cualquier excusa con los demás y más te vale que mantengas tu boca bien cerrada- salió rápidamente, mientras que un furioso hombre quedaba en el interior deshaciéndose en cólera, no podía hablar porque sería su fin y no le creerían, seria la palabra de ella contra la suya.

Sí la habían visto salir y eso no era extraño, pero lo que si les llamó la atención es que no pidiera ser llevada, ni nadie que le acompañara.

-Es una pena que se marchen tan pronto, pero no los puedo detener. Mi deseo es que se queden para siempre aquí y…

-¿Si?

-Le había comentado a mi hijo que, seria grandioso el que sus hijos pudieran educarse en Inglaterra, tendrían una educación de primera y nada más me daría gusto que mis nietos crecieran aquí y poderlos ver siempre.

-¿Sus nietos?- Las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaban fuertemente al ver la mirada penetrante de su Esposo sobre ella- bueno, aunque es un lugar muy hermoso y encantador, América es mi casa... pero le agradezco el ofrecimiento, de verdad que...

-No te disculpes...entiendo, toda la vida has vivido en America que es dificil cambiar repentinamente, sin embargo quiero que tengan presente que mi deseo estarán por siempre...serán mis nietos y tienen ese derecho...pero bien no hablemos más de esto y dejemos que el tiempo siga el curso que corresponde. Quizás cambien de opinión, nunca se sabe.

* * *

Terry y Candy se dirigían a su habitación a descansar, no sin antes ver a Victoria.

-Tengo tantos deseos de que estemos en Escocia Terry...los recuerdos, todo lo que hay en ese lugar...es maravilloso.

-Ese lugar está lleno de nuestras viejas memoria, allí me entregaste la vida y yo el alma. Fue allí donde concebimos a nuestra hija y también tengo tandos deseos de estar en la villa de Escocia. Le dije a mi padre que mantuviera al tanto de las investigaciones. No creas que las cosas quedaran en el olvido.

-Deberían dejar eso Terry, nada pasó solo fue poco tiempo y esas personas al final me dejaron libre.

-Aunque haya sido asi Candy, tenemos que saber quienes estuvieron detrás de tu desaparición. Gracias a Dios que todo terminó bien, pero el delito esta hecho y el proceso no lo puedo detener.

-Si puedes…

-¡No pretenderás que lo haga!…. ¿o sí?

-Bueno…

-Te dije que no lo voy a hacer y que apoyo a mi Padre en todo lo que tenga que hacer. Tus declaraciones rendidas, todo lo que viviste Candy tienen que dar con esos delincuentes

-Pero...

-…. Escúchame…no sabes las intenciones de esa gente, no sabes si tienen a otra persona que le harán lo mismo ¿te has puesto a pensar que quizás se dieron cuenta de quien eras y por eso te dejaron ir?, es muy probable Candy...saben que mi padre puede pedir la pena de muerte si asi lo quiere, por su osadía...

-¿La muerte?, pero ¿por qué ser tan drásticos con esas personas?...Terry, no...

-Perdóname amor, asi son las leyes aquí...pero descuida, no creo que mi Padre gestione eso. Con todo lo que le dijiste para convencerlo sin antes tú saber esto, esas personas cumpliran en prisión su condena. Sin embargo te repetiré cuantas veces sea posible, tienes que reconocer la maldad que existe en la gente, no todos son buenas personas, no todos son como tú.

-¡Lo sé!, pero hay que perdonar….

-No puedo culparte amor, cuando de niña has sido criada por aquellas bondadosas damas….eso no lo puedo cambiar- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y depositaba con ternura un beso en sus labios- pero lamento decirte que esta vez las cosas se harán de una forma distinta y no quiero hablar más sobre esto Candy porque veo que no llegaremos a nada. Será como debe ser pecosa…como lo dicta la ley.

En ese momento Candy se acercaba a la venta y su corazón se detuvo al ver al hombre que pasaba por el jardín. Su semblante tomó un cambio distinto y Terry lo noto de inmediato.- ¿Sucede algo? has palidecido- preguntó preocupado y siguiendo la trayectoria hacia donde la mirada de Candy se fijaba.

-No, no es nada…solo estoy cansada… _."- **Dios mío, es ese hombre, se parece mucho, pero no, no puede ser ...¿aquí?", puede que sea solo producto de mi imaginación**.- pensó._

-No trates de ocultarme nada…por favor...te conozco tan bien que puedo apostarlo.

-Estoy bien de verdad Terry…- Candy abrió la puerta y salió seguida de Terry con rumbo a la habitación que compartían. No queria que siguiera escudriñando sus gestos que la delataban.

-Pediré algo de comer ¿tienes hambre?

-La verdad si…pero bajemos

-Vamos a la cocina...ya verás la cara que pondrán al vernos llegar, pero más aún pagaría por verle la cara a la Duquesa. De pequeño solía hacerlo para llevarles la contraria…los sirvientes me miraban como si fuese a poner una bomba en la cocina...ésta vez no es ese el objetivo, tan solo no quiero que esas personas se esfuerzen yendo hasta allá cuando nosotros podemos hacerlo aquí, que pienso no tiene nada de malo.

Candy sonrió al ver la sensibilidad de su Esposo y cuando llegaron a la cocina todos voltearon a verlos con asombro.

-¿Desea algo Señor?, pídalo que con gusto se lo llevaremos al comedor.

-Claro…pero, quiero que lo traiga a esta mesa- se dirigió a una que estaba a escasos pasos de una ventana.

-¿aquí?...

-Por supuesto… Estamos cansado de sentarnos en una mesa como si fuéramos máquinas. ¿Hay algun problema?

-Oh, no, no como puede decir eso. Es solo que no es la costumbre.

-¿Costumbre? Al diablo con eso…es nuestra última noche aquí, tan solo quiero un vaso con leche , pero no se moleste yo iré por ello, usted por favor atienda a mi esposa.

-Claro que si Señor.

-No, por favor... yo tomaré lo mismo que mi Esposo.

-Está bien, pero si quieren algo liviano podemos preparles unos emparedados.

-¡Esta bien! y muchas gracias...

-Al poco rato

-Señores…- se acercó una mujer con los emparedados- la Rubia se levantó de inmediato temblorosa.

-¿Qué tienes Candy?- sus manos sudaban y su voz se entrecortaba.

-No….no me siento bien… Terry….yo, - Francés la miraba con extrañez- se me ha quitado el hambre, por favor...- El castaño no era tonto, era la segunda vez que Candy se ponía de esa manera.

-Con su permiso - se retiró Francés .

El tipo en el jardín, era uno de los que se turnaban en los establos al cuido de los caballos. Un hombre alto, corpulento y muy tosco, cuyas ropas mantenían el hedor del lugar. Fránces, ahora esta mujer que Candy miraba continuamente y hasta pudo percibir que, ¿con miedo?

-¿Dónde vas Candy?... ¡Espera!- corrió tras ella al ver que desaparecía hasta llegar a su habitación- ¿Qué ocurre contigo amor?- dijo abrazándola….- Candy…. ¡Mírame!, por favor confía en mí. ¿Por qué te pones así? y no me digas que no es nada, porque es la segunda vez...no me ocultes nada que tarde o temprano lo sabré.

-Terry…yo…no...

-Vamos habla Candy…

-No...la verdad no es nada...solo estoy muy inquieta con todo lo que pasado...de verdad.

-Algo me dice que no me estas diciendo la verdad...Candy, si no me lo dices ahora, tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir...asi que es mejor que me lo diga ahora

primero nerviosa por el tipo del Jardin y luego ahora con esa mujer, Francés...¿Los conoces?...no quitabas la mirada de ella, ¿por qué?

-…¡Terry...¡Terry!...-Candy lloraba -prométeme que pensarás bien las cosas…por favor…que razonarás...

-Me hablas como si actuara como un animal.

-No, no lo eres, pero a veces actúas irracionalmente por tu ira, por favor prométemelo.

-Está bien…está bien.

Candy se tomaba las manos y frotaba una con otra víctima de sus nervios, pero Terry tenia razón. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de todo.

-No estoy segura y no quiero cometer un gran error. Cuando estuve en ese lugar encerrada, en mi desesperación por salir... mi curiosidad me ganó. La policía sabe que pude ver el rostro de mis secuestradores, pero entonces no los podía identificar.

-Sé que les dijiste, pero ¿Quieres decir que ahora sí sabes quienes son?- Candy asintió y Terry se mostraba a la expectativa.

-Vi sus rostros en el reflejo de la luz. Se habían quitado esas cosas de sus caras y conversaban en la entrada de la puerta. Salí de la habitación a tientas, ellos no me vieron, pero yo sí, el lugar es pequeño y no encontré salida. Terry… ese hombre del jardín y esa mujer Fránces, ellos….ellos se me hacen parecidos.. a ella además por su voz y sus manos, pero…no lo sé…puedo equivocarme, no debí decirte nada de esto…si es un error y solo….Dios, no, no, no….

-Tranquila mi amor….tranquila, mírame...….aunque en este mismo instante lo que me provoca es buscar a ese tipo y partirle la cara no lo haré- dijo esto crispando sus puños por la ira contenida- No perderé el control... te lo prometí y dejaré que las autoridades realicen su trabajo..Eso sí, lo que la ley imponga para ellos, no voy a desistir y se hará lo que el Duque diga. No tengas miedo que sea un error, las investigaciones no deben dejar dudas... Esto lo tienen que saber y, si te has equivocado no pasa nada, pero si resulta cierto saldrán cosas a relucir que no quiero ni estar en este sitio.

-¡Oh, Terry!…- exclamó abrazándose al pecho de su Esposo

-Pronto nos iremos de aquí y todo esto quedará en manos de la justicia.

continuará...

* * *

Les dejo otro capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios.


	26. Chapter 26

**En Casa**

* * *

Por fin en Escocia. Terry y Candy se sentian aliviados por estar en ese lugar del que tanto recuerdos hermosos tenían. Dias después Richard se comunicó con su hijo para informarle sobre los avances de las investigaciones. En la misiva se podía notar la indignación del Duque. Se descubrió todo inmediatamente. Las partes débiles son las mas faciles en caer; eso sucedió con el cuidador de caballos y una de las mujeres que trabajaban internamente en el castillo, Francés, que resultó ser la mujer del secuestrador. Fueron a la cabaña y todo cuanto Candy habia declarado existía en ese sitio y con la palabra del Duque no habia quien pudiera decir nada. No así sucedía con la Duquesa, los involucrados dijeron la verdad bajo la presión constante en los que les habian sometido. No tenian ya que perder y delataron a Caroline, pero el Duque manejó la situación junto a las autoridades de tal manera que, no surgiera un escándalo. Su castigo muy endeble fue el ser expulsada del castillo y enviada a una propiedad que el Duque puso a su disposición. No queria saber nada de esa mujer. Había sido demasiado y el tenerla allí cerca era tan solo imposible de soportar. No era lo que Terry pensaba, pero era obvio que siendo la Duquesa la situación era distinta. ¿Que podía hacer?

-¡No lo puedo creer Terry!...no pensé que llegara a tanto...en realidad esa Señora es muy mala.

-Siempre te lo dije...me odia demasiado y hemos hecho bien dejando atrás todo aquello. Su odio ha crecido mucho más con el tiempo y es mejor dar la vuelta a la pagina y continuar. Me habria deleitado verla tras las rejas, sin embargo no puedo ir en contra de las decisiones que se tengan. Doy gracias a Dios que estás bien y es lo único que ahora me debe preocupar.

-¡tienes razón!, no vale la pena

-No puedo ser hipocrita, pero me alegro que mi Padre ahora la repudie y se encuentre lejos. Disfrutemos de los pocos días que nos quedan en este lugar hermoso- la niña los observaba fijamente con su tierna sonrisa- dijo envolviendolas en sus brazos- De pronto la niña balbuceo

-¡Pa...pá!

-¿Escuchaste Candy?...ha dicho papá...¡Eso es maravilloso!...mi hija..

-No es la primera vez Terry...varias veces lo ha dicho, pero...

-¿Como?, y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No me lo ibas a creer y ha sido bueno que tú la hayas escuchado. Victoria pronto no parara de hacer preguntas y preguntas y tengo que estar entonces lista...Dios...- Candy hizo un gesto gracioso de esos que le arrancaban una sonrisa a su Esposo- Esto sin contar cuando empiece a caminar.

-Estaré para ayudarte...la crianza de los hijos debe ser siempre compartida, es lo que siempre he pensado y es así como será entre nosotros amor...Mi hija es nuestra bendicion de Dios y el regalo más grande que me has dado...gracias pecosa.

-Soy tan feliz. Nunca pensé que nuestras vidas llegarían a este punto. Jamás lo imaginé que tú y yo estariamos juntos mi amor, aquí y con ella. Victoria se parece mucho a ti…..ahora, ¿que pasará Terry? es decir...la gente que va a decir Terry cuando vean que tenemos a Vicky.

-Que piensen lo que quieran...no tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie Candy, por favor olvidalo, eso ya no importa amor... estamos casados y nadie se atreverá a hacer especulaciones. Te aseguro que no se atreverán a cuestionarte, a cuestionarnos porque no se los permitiré. Mi vida personal es mia y si llegara a suceder es algo de lo cual ya me he preparado, de mi pueden hablar lo que quieran, que soy de lo peor y no sé cuantas cosas más vayan a inventar, de eso estoy acostumbrado que no tienes idea. Siempre habrán personas y medios a prestarse a los cotilleos...eso vende y hace dinero. Tendremos muchos enemigos Candy y debes estar conciente de ello y no confiar en nadie. Elisa por ejemplo para no ir tan lejos...siempre se las ingeniará para hacer de las suyas...Neal, quien no soporta que lo hayas despreciado...no dudo que se le ocurra una de sus artimañas, ese par nunca nos dejarán en paz, piensan que aún somos unos chiquillos y que seguimos en el San Pablo...Quizás esos, nunca maduren...así que, nos hace falta mucho camino que recorrer, pero debemos hacerlo juntos Candy y ser fuertes porque hay gente que no soporta ni nunca lo hará el vernos felices.

-Es verdad...todo lo que has dicho es cierto...y eso que no conociste a la Elisa y al Neal que yo conocí.

-No, pero me los imagino...esos no cambiarán su esencia nunca...solo evolucionan para peor...dejemos de hablar de esos nefastos y mejor demos un paseo por los alrededores...¿te animas? ¿Qué te parece un picnic en familia?

-Si...Le diré a la Señora Hodgson que me ayude a preparar una canasta con víveres y luego alistaré a Victoria.

-Me adelante... Sabía que dirías que sí- dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

Los días pasaron y una luna de miel que se debían se cumplia y en todo momento se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban. Rápidamente el dia de volver a América llegó. Terry envió una carta a su Padre para informarle de su partida. En principio el Duque quiso ir a despedirlos, pero Terry se negó aludiendo que, no queria interrumpir su tiempo y su trabajo y que le prometía que cuando se presentara la oportunidad le visitaría nuevamente, eso era verdad, pero también porque no queria tocar el tema de su madrastra que, sabia no iba a soportar no hacerlo, por eso en su carta no preguntó el destino de la Duquesa. Eso era algo que algún dia su Padre le diría. El viaje de regreso, entre atardeceres y brisas matutinas. Asi emprendieron el viaje de regreso a América y días después tocaban puerto en Nueva York.

-¡Candy!, Candy...- una voz conocida le llamaba.

-¿Patty?, ¿eres tú?...amiga….esto es si es una gran sorpresa.

-¿Cómo has estado Patty?

-Hola Terry, muy bien...trabajando, de hecho aproveché para velrlos ahora que estoy en este viaje mientras se resuelve la salida de unos documentos que necesito.-Annie me comentó que estaban de vacaciones y que hoy llegarían...no podía irme sin verte Candy.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?- preguntó Terry

-Estoy alojada en un hotel por dos dias. En lo que arreglo unos asuntos de trabajo

-Me habria gustado que te quedarás en casa...- respondió la rubia y Terry asintió.

-Oh, no, muchas gracias... para en otra ocasión les tomaré la palabra...se los prometo...lo que sucede es que la estadia en el hotel fue reservada por la universidad donde trabajo.

-Patty, te admiro...has conseguido hacer lo que tanto deseabas...y gracias de verdad por estar aqui...no me lo esperaba, …ha sido una verdadera sorpresa- en ese instante una voz trás ella

-Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo estás?- Albert extendía sus brazos para recibirla- Te ves mucho más hermosa que antes.

-Es decir que ...Albert, sigo siendo la hermosisima Candy, que no te queden dudas mi querido Bert, ja ja ja pero dime, ¿por qué estás más guapo que de costumbre? ¿Cómo esta Sofía?- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡Vamos Candy!- se sonrojó y para aliviar su tensión le pedía cargar a victoria- Archie y Annie vendrán luego, chicos, quiero llevarles a la mansión Ardlay, claro si lo desean….La Tía abuela esta allí y desea verlos, mañana regresamos a Chicago.

-No puedo hacerle un desaire, ¿Qué dices Terry?

Deseaba ver a su madre, pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo-pensó -….estoy de acuerdo contigo. En efecto no podemos olvidar que la Señora Ardlay se ha portado a la altura de nuestras expectativas que obviamente recaen en las suyas muy convenientemente- dijo con actitud parca y cierto desenfado.

-¡Terry!

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más… no necesitan decirlo, pero es muy obvio lo cansados que están y es mejor que pasen la nocheen la mansión. Se dará una cena por la bienvenida de ustedes.

-¡Albert, pero no es necesario tanto formalismo!- exclamó Candy

-En realidad si estamos cansados…pero también me siento confundido- dijo seriamente atrayendo la atención- no sé cómo decirte…- dijo pasando sus dedos por su cabeza- ¡No sé cómo llamarte….si suegro, cuñado o Tío…!-dijo en tono de broma, colocando sus dedos en su barbilla en gesto pensativo y los demás echaron a reir a carcajadas.

-Mejor déjalo en Albert- todos rieron al ver a un Rubio un tanto desconcertado- suena mejor.

-Bien…te agradezco tus atenciones, amigo.

-¡Eso también está mejor y sabes que no es nada!...la Tia abuela sabe de la venida de ustedes y quiere que le acompañen.

Pasaron una tarde agradable. Candy y los demás internamente agradecían que los Leagan no estuviesen allí. Los Esposos Cornwell se reunieron, Patty se quedó hasta la cena y luego pidio un taxi que la condujera a su hotel prometiendo volver pronto. La anciana se dispuso a subir a su habitación, se mostraba satisfecha, feliz de verlos a todos muy contentos mienras los dias seguian pasando y una semana después retomaron sus vidas, él a la Compañía cuando una tarde una visita inesperada llegaba causando extrañez en Terry.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?... Desde este momento te informo que no voy a pemitir que vengas a molestar.

-Por favor...no te hagas el importante que para mí no lo eres...¿Cuándo compraste este lugar?...Hasta donde sé, esto no es de tu propiedad. Asi que puedo venir cuando y las veces que se me plazca.

-No sé qué es lo que te propones , pero aquí no tienes nada que buscar...o ya lo sé...Tus padres se cansaron de enviarte dinero y piensas encontrar trabajo en este sitio- dijo con burla- Mira que esto genera mala fama y luego andarás en la boca de todos el mundo.

-¡No tengo que darte cuenta de mis propósitos en este lugar!...no es de tu incumbencia, asi que quitate de mi camino y dejame pasar-Terry se apartó cuando...

-¿Neal?- Terry se sorprendió- pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Jamás olvidaria nuestra cita mi querida Aurora...soy un hombre de palabra- Luego dirigiéndose al castaño-Como verás, este es el motivo de mi presencia, ¿satisfecho?...-Terry se acercó hasta su rostro de tal manera que solo él pudiera escucharle.

-Pobre de ti si le haces daño. Te conozco Neal y no eres precisamente un caballero. Recuerdo bien como te las gastabas en el San Pablo... Te sugiero que pienses bien las cosas y no actúes solo por tus impulsos de bestia. Tú tienes mucho camino andado. Eres un zorro mañoso.

-Ja, ja, las cosas cambian, pero si lo dices por experiencia….recuerdo tambien todo lo que decian de ti en el instituto- sonrio con cinismo- un borracho y un mujeriego.

-No he sido precisamente un santo...pero, por favor no me compares contigo... Aurora es una jovencita ingenua y tú solo buscas entretenimiento.

-Si, una jovencita...- echó una mirada de soslayo cargada de lujuria- que es toda una mujer y muy... apetitosa… ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! resulta que ahora eres su protector... ¿No me digas que la quieres para ti?, Tú ya tienes a Candy, déjame esta preciosura para mi solito…...- A Terry le provocaba borrarle su estúpida sonrisa

\- ¡No digas tonterís!, solo te advierto...y sobre advertencia no hay engaños.

-¿Podemos irnos Aurora?- se acercó a la chica- Te llevaré a un restaurante muy elegante…digna de una chica como tú.

-¡Vamos!...adiós, Terry…Hasta mañana.

Los vio alejarse. Neal era un verdadero mujeriego, vicioso y sin oficio que solo le gustaba gastarse la fortuna de su Padre en nada productivo y, si se tratara de sentar cabeza cortejando a Aurora para formalizar algo bueno en su vida no sería malo, pero se desconocía las intenciones reales cuando su Familia se empeñaba en que debía buscar una esposa millonaria de apellido sobresaliente y posición privilegiada. ¿Una actriz? Sería lo último o peor todavía lo que Sara Leagan jamás concebiría en que su hijo, su adoración fuese tomado en las garras de una trepadora y libertina actriz.

-Neal, no sabía que conocías a Terry.

-Estudiamos juntos en Londres. Candy también estuvo en ese mismo lugar, ella y yo somos primos politicos. Ella es adoptada por los Ardlay realmente.

-Oh, eso no me lo esperaba...entonces quiere decir que, ellos se conocen hace muchos años, desde antes que Terry se casara con Susanna- dijo pensativa.

-Sí, desde entonces tuvieron sus amoríos.

-Lo dices de una forma que...Eso lo explica todo, ahora estan casados...ellos nunca se dejaron de querer... su matrimonio con Susanna fue una farsa lo supe después de venir a la Compañía...Ahora entiendo el por qué nunca...

-¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta la familia Ardlay?

-Hola hermanito- Dijo una voz cerca de ellos que les sorprendió- contestaré a tu pregunta querida... Candy era una sucia y andrajosa sirvienta que cuidaba caballos en nuestra casa, mi familia recogió para convertirla en persona y que los Ardlay adoptaron queriendo educar a una dama de establo.

-Elisa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo su hermano levantandose inmediatamente- no es propio de una dama meterse en las conversaciones ajenas. Pensé que harías caso a nuestro Padre de quedarte en Miami.

-No lo hiciste tú, menos yo hermanito….me conoces y sabes bien que no hay nada, ni nadie que me detenga….pero, dime ¿Quién es esta chica?-preguntó despectivamente, sabia perfectamente quien era-...creo que a ti te conozco

-Ella...-Habian momentos en los que Neal no la soportaba.

-Aurora y soy actriz en la compañía Stratford, mucho gusto de conocerte- la chica extendió la mano a la pelirroja, pero esta no atendió.

-¿Actriz? ...Neal, ¿estas saliendo con una actriz? - preguntó molesta a su hermano- Recuerda que a nuestra madre no le gusta este tipo de mujeres y luego salir en los diarios tú...

-¡Basta ya! te agradecería que te retiraras y nos dejes disfrutar de nuestra cena- Definitivamente Elisa no dejaria de ser imprudentemente odiosa y muchas veces lo avergonzaba- ¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a seguirme los pasos?

-Estas demente...por supuesto que no. Ha sido una casualidad encontrarte.

-Entonces termina de irte…. ¡Vete Elisa!

-¡Siento mucho no darte ese gusto!...también vine a cenar a este lugar…así que, me retiro, pero no porque tú me lo digas….adiós.

Neal se dirigió a Aurora – por favor disculpa por lo grosera que ha sido, pero mi hermana es tan… especial.

-¡No te preocupes!, lo entiendo.

Su lugar no distaba mucho donde se encontraba Neal y en efecto la pelirroja tenía un acompañante que su hermano no conocía. Viendo de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, luego no le dio más importancia al asunto y en pocos minutos volvió su mirada y ya no estaban.

-He pasado un momento maravilloso Neal…muchas gracias por la cena y por tus atenciones.

-Me encanta que así haya sido. Mi deseo es que te sientas bien conmigo…querida.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Si así lo deseas…- sonrió- incluso podríamos ir a un lugar más íntimo, por supuesto.

-¿un lugar más íntimo?...yo, bueno…

-No seas tímida….sabes bien que me gustas mucho y no haré nada de lo que tú no quieras.

-Pienso que vas demasiado rápido Neal. Apenas estoy conociéndote y no te voy a negar que tú tambien me gustas mucho, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

La mirada de Neal le intimidaba, pero quizás era solo una idea tonta porque nunca se había topado con alguien como él, seguro de sí mismo y sobretodo que ella fuera de su interés- será mejor que me lleves a mi departamento….necesito descansar porque mañana tengo mucho trabajo.

-Piénsalo preciosa.

* * *

Candy recién salía de la ducha cuando su esposo entraba a la habitación. Su cuerpo envuelto en una bata y el olor de sus cabellos lo llevaban a idear tantas cosas en ese instante. Nunca dejaría de amar a esa mujer que como fuere siempre se miraba bonita, hermosa y muy atractiva a sus ojos y por supuesto que lo es. Aquella niña de coletas para algunos un poco agraciada y con su carita llenas de pecas tenía los ojos más bellos que jamás vió. Terry desde entonces se enamoró de esa niña que sin pensarlo le robé el corazén para siempre. Candy ya no era esa niña, ahora convertida en mujer era hermosa y deseable a sus ojos, su Esposa, la mujer de su vida, su compañera eterna.

-No me di cuenta la hora que llegaste…. ¿Desde cuanto estás allí Terry?- la mirada azul se cernía sobre ella.

-Te ví tan pensativa que no quise irrumpir tus pensamientos. Además quería observar lo hermosa que está mi mujer- dijo con ojos oscurecidos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el Teatro?-tratá de preguntar con normalidad, pero en realidad sus piernas temblaban porque él no dejaba de mirarla.

Mientras se despojaba de sus prendas para darse una ducha-…Muy bien amor, ha sido muy agotador, pero muy productivo. Tenemos una nueva obra que el director nos había hablado al respecto antes y estoy ansioso porque esto se eche a andar y ver los resultados.

-Estoy segura que esos resultados serán exitosos mi amor…Tú eres perfecto...- no dejó que terminara la frase porque sus labios fueron acallados por los besos apasionados e intensos de su marido-... ¡Terry…!

-…. ¿Vienes conmigo?, no puedo más...

-Terry, pero….

-Vamos pecosa, no me dejes así…Te necesito….-estrujaba su cintura y sus caderas.

-También te necesito y no puedo decirte que no...

El agua mojaba sus cuerpos desnudos y llenos de un éxtasis total al tocar cada uno su piel. El, no podía contenerse más, pero quería que el momento se prolongara a una eternidad, solo con ella se sentía vivo y hacer el amor con Candy era la experiencia más exquisita que jamás ha vivido. En sus años de adolescencia aquella entrega única les marcó la vida y luego años después hizo renacer el amor que nunca pudo morir. Ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro y en cada entrega dejaban el alma y el corazón. Ella se aferró a su cuello mientras el besaba la coronilla de su cabeza, sus labios y sus hombros, sus respiraciones eran agitadas cargadas de sensualidad y de pequeños murmullos apenas perceptibles. Invadió con sus manos los pechos de su Esposa los que apretujaban con fervor y besaba con locura. Dió un respingo al sentir sus labios sobre esos botoncitos rosas que le demandaban descargas eléctricas hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad. Entre ellos y en ese momento no existían protocolos, lo hacían de la manera que su corazón lo sentía, entregar todo sin restricciones, sin un reglamento, tan solo lo que dicta el amor que era lo único que contaba entre ellos y el deseo de compenetrarse el uno al otro completamente. Él, su mundo, su vida, su oxígeno y ella era todo eso y mucho más. Unos gemidos suaves salieron de su garganta al sentir que la invasión en sus senos continuaba con tan imperiosa necesidad, parece querer devorarlos en cada roce de sus labios, en cada mordida. No podía soportarlo más. Llenos de éxtasis salieron del agua, secaron sus cuerpos y en el lecho continuaron su ritual entre mil caricias y mil palabras. Recorría con sus manos masculinas todo su cuerpo, explorando cada rincón, cada lugar ya conocido por esas manos. Ella enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su Esposo. Terry se sentía hinchado en su hombría al ver que su mujer aprendía a amarlo como él quería, como le había enseñado entre toques y besos en el cuello masculino, roces de intimidad, labios mordidos e hinchados de pasión, se querían comer completos. Terry era un hombre muy apasionado, pero a la vez tan tierno y cariñoso que esa combinación la volvia loca. el control entonces se perdió y el momento no se pudo prolongar más. Posicionándose en medio del cuerpo de su mujer su miembro encontró lo que buscaba y se adentró con suavidad como si fuese la primera vez. La hizo suya una vez más. Terry sentía que su respiración se detendría al sentir la calidez de su interior en su miembro. Era tan exquisito entre ellos hacer el amor. Tan sencillo como eso, tan normal. Sus embestidas suaves la llevaban a la locura y en su agitación el nombre de Terry se escapaba de sus labios.

-¡Terryyyy…..!- abrió sus ojos y el azul de los ojos de su mirada la miraban profundamente dentro de su agitación.

-Candy….- sentía su respiración se iba - te amo mi amor….te amo.

Ella apartaba los mechones de su cabello para verle otra vez y él besaba sus labios -¡Eres maravillosa mi amor!...no sabes cuanto adoro hacer el amor contigo- se quedaron dormidos un par de horas hasta que sus estómagos demandaron atención.

* * *

-Me ha dicho Eliza que frecuentas muy a menudo a una chica, una actriz de Stratford, desde ahora te digo Neal que tengas mucho cuidado con ese tipo de mujeres.

-Aja...¡Pero que eficaz ha sido mi hermanita con el chisme..Era de esperarlo- dijo molesto mientras lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Elisa.

-¡Respeta a tu hermana!, ella solo se preocupa por ti , por tu reputación….no es conveniente que te vean con una mujer que no es de nuestra sociedad, que a parte viven una vida inmoral ¿Qué dirán nuestras amistades?….no creas que tu situación será la misma que la de esa mujer…suerte tuvo de casarse…muy conveniente para los Ardlay. A la Tia y a William no les importó eso, pero claro porque es el hijo del Duque- comentó con sorna.

-¡Basta ya! y dejen de ser hipócritas.

-¡Neal!...

-No se hagan las tontas cuando conocen perfectamente lo que ha sido mi vida. De todas las mujeres que he tomado sin detenerme a ver….si son o no de nuestra sociedad...

-NO ME HABLES ASI.

-¡No necesitamos saber sobre tu vida!...amorosa- dijo con énfasis en la ultima palabra su hermana

-¡Entonces!, déjenme en paz y dejen de meterse en mi vida. Me tienen harto. Estoy saliendo con esa actriz sí, ¿Cual es el problema? no sé por qué tanto escándalo porque salga con esa chica..no estoy hablando de boda...por favor.

-Me tranquilizas...pero, deberias pensarlo. Tu padre ha dicho de casarte con una muchacha de buena posición, necesitamos que la fortuna se expanda mucho más y que mejor un matrimonio con una de las señoritas de sociedad, por ejemplo la hija de los Federmann, es una muchacha hermosa, refinada, de buena familia….Eso sería excelente para nosotros hijo y para ti por supuesto.

\- Estoy cansado de lo que quiere y dice mi Padre...…El dinero, estoy consciente que es algo con lo que los Leagan no podemos vivir….ahora si me disculpan, me retiro a mi habitación- Detestaba que se metieran en su vida, por mucho tiempo no les interesaban lo que hacía ni en que se gastaba el dinero, y ahora se empeñaban en entrometer sus narices para decirle con quien o no salir.

* * *

-Hola pequeña

-Albert...es una sorpresa verte por acá….- se saludaron con un abrazo- Como esta la Tia abuela.

-Muy bien Candy y siento mucho no visitarte a menudo, pero ya sabes...los viajes de negocios en fin.

-No Albert, tú disculpame a mi que no pueda ir a verlos a Chicago, pero siempre estoy pendiente de la salud de la Tia.

-Lo sé Candy y no necesitas disculparte pequeña. ¿Crees que la Tia Elroy te lo reprocha? conoces muy bien sus conceptos al respecto, tienes una familia y un Esposo que atender...así que no te preocupes.

-Albert ... pese a tus compromisos de trabajo siempre estas a mi lado, quiero agradecerte y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

-Por Favor Candy...sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre he deseado tu felicidad...el hecho de que te hayas casado y tengas un marido que se desvive por tí, no quiere decir que yo, deje de velar por ti, eso siempre será porque lo que a nosotros nos une no es un documento de adopción, sino los sentimientos que cultivamos.

-Gracias, te mereces tú también ser feliz….eres un pillo, me esquivaste cuando te pregunté por Sofía...sé que no le eres indiferente y pensé que al fin habías encontrado a la mujer que pudiera compartir tu vida.

-Candy, entre Sofía y yo no existe nada de lo tú crees...yo no estoy enamorado de ella...no sé de donde sacaste eso Candy.

-Pero...

-Por ahora no...soy soltero y quiero seguir disfrutando de mi soltería, ya habrá su tiempo para eso.

-Bueno...si tú lo dices...no quiero ser necia como la Tia y seguir con lo mismo.

-Candy, tampoco soy una piedra un ser insensible, claro que no, por supuesto que me he enamorado algunas veces, en mis viajes muchas mujeres me han atraido, pero son sentimientos efimeras, que he sabido manejarlas y deseo continuar con mi vida tal y como la llevo, sin hacerle daño a nadie… quizás en un futuro pueda que piense de manera distinta. Me conoces y sabes que cuando me comprometo en algo debe ser con toda la atención necesaria, al ciento por ciento, de esa manera debe ser cuando tienes a la persona que amas. Lamentablemente no me siento preparado para ello. Sin embargo cuando sea el momento espero enamorarme de alguien asi como tú lo estás de Terry... que esa mujer me ame por quien soy y como soy.

-Yo sé que la encontrarás Bert. Quizás esté esperando por ti en algun lugar de este mundo..., solo espero que no tardes en reconocerla...y sí, el amor que siento por Terry es tan grande que cuando sientas eso, como lo siento yo...irás en contra de ti mismo.

Esa noche Albert se quedó a pasar la noche en la mansión Granchester, Terry llego al rato y pasaron una cena agradable entre charlas y risas, recordando viejos tiempos del colegio y demás. Al dia siguiente Albert emprendió su viaje. Se iba tranquilo sabiendo que Candy y su familia se encontraban bien y que los negocios estaban en su mejor momento funcionando exitosamente, las nuevas inversiones estaban dando resultados satisfactorios porque como buen financiero Albert era el mejor. Estaba pensando unas serias vacaciones para olvidar un poco el ajetreo del trabajo, en cuanto llegara a Chicago hablaría con Archie y Georges.

* * *

-¿A que no sabes de qué me acabo de enterar?

-¡Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta! tú tienes tantas ganas de contarme- dijo dejando a un lado el periódico- así que, habla.

-¡Candy y Terry tienen una hija…!

-¿Una hija? ¿De donde sacas eso?

-Acabo de verla...tenía a una niña en sus brazos...y...presumo que...

-Es decir que no estás segura, pero si apenas tienen un poco más de medio año de casados...y ¿si no es de ellos?... O ¿Qué estás pensando?.

-Que pudieron tener amoríos mientras Susanna vivía lo que significa que Candy estuvo con un hombre casado.

-¿Y piensas que eso seria el Bum del año?¿Como sería lo noticia?...Espera- " ** _El matrimonio Granchester tiene hija, se presume que..._** " por favor Elisa, deja eso de una vez, ¿De que nos sirve si ellos estan casados? ..ubicate hermanita...aunque digas lo que digas eso luego pasará...o ¿piensas darle fama a ese malnacido con tu notición?...Recuerda, ellos se casaron por civil mucho antes que la boda religiosa, ¿cuanto tiempo? no lo sé y no me interesa... asi que tus argumentos son muy flojos y poco convincentes. Pueden inventar cualquier cosa, incluso que es adoptada...No Elisa...definitivamente deja de pensar en tonterías y haz algo que te mantenga ocupada todo el tiempo. Tu ociosidad no te deja pensar con coherencia

-Ahora piensas de esa manera...!Eres un imbecil Neal! ¿Ya te olvidaste de todo lo que te hizo?, ¿sus humillaciones?

-¡Deja de repetir lo mismo...!

-...Fuiste la burla por mucho tiempo….la comidilla de la sociedad de Chicago, burlado por esa mujercita que te desprecio.

-Claro que no lo olvido..

-¡Te estas olvidando de nuestras prioridades!...claro, desde que estás saliendo con esa tipa, me has abandonado Neal.

-¿Nuestras prioridades?...y, ¿cuáles son según tú?

-Hacerle la vida imposible a Candy…no dejar que viva en paz, no dejar que sea feliz…Neal, tienes que ayudarme…si no soy feliz, no puedes dejar que ella lo sea…soy tu hermana. Esa maldita ha hecho bien las cosas…y tiene el apoyo del Duque….pienso que deberíamos echar a andar nuestro plan inicial...

-Eso no funcionará...

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, toda critica es importante y me ayudan a seguir.

Hasta luego.


	27. Chapter 27

by:Angy Granchester

Te he buscado en la soledad

de cada silenciosa madrugada

He preguntado en fulgor del radiante sol,

en el halo misterioso del enigma de tus azules ojos,

en la fria noche, pero no estás y desde entonces llorando estoy (AG)

* * *

La elegante y hermosa Actriz Eleonor Baker se encontraba en su pequeño saloncito degustando de una taza de Té, cuando recibía la visita muy inesperada del Duque de Granchester, el maduro hombre había llegado un dia atrás a Nueva York en horas de la tarde, se hospedaba en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Al siguiente día salió sin saber si ella lo recibiría en su casa. Habían pasado tantos años que eso sería para ella algo inverosímil. Ni siquiera cuando Terry y Candy se casaron lo habia hecho.

-Te confieso que cuando Mary me dijo que eras tú no lo podia creer. De verdad que me has sorprendido inmensamente Richard…verte aquí en mi casa.. - dijo un tanto suspicaz y hasta con una pizca de arrogancia mientras tomaba de su taza de Té.

-Discúlpame por el atrevimiento de presentarme sin previo aviso...pero necesito hablar contigo...¿Me puedes dar unos minutos de tu tiempo?

-¿Hablar conmigo?...¿Terry sabe que vendrías?

-No…no, bueno si le informé en dias anteriores , pero, ¿No me invitas a tomar el Té?

-Oh, disculpa mi falta de cortesía, pero sigo soprendida por tu visita...por favor, toma asiento- justo frente a frente- y bien ¿Que quieres hablar conmigo? supongo que ha de ser algo muy importante como para hacer que vinieras de tan lejos y hayas pisado mi casa- dijo suspicaz mientras que el hombre deslizaba sus dedos alrededor de la taza...¿Quien lo diria?, el Imponente hombre nervioso como un adolescente. Dime...

-Yo...¡Tienes razón!...creo que no debí haber venido sin avisarte- se levantó de inmediato dejando su taza en la mesita- será mejor que me vaya y...

-¡Espera!,¡Espera! ¿Qué te sucede?, sientate por favor...disculpa si he sido un poco ruda en mis palabras...

Tiempo después se retiraba dejando a una mujer confundia.

* * *

-No puedo creer que esa mujer no pague por lo que hizo Padre, esa es una de las razones que…...-Candy apretó su mano- ..¡Lo siento! De verdad que siento mucho que estés pasando por esta situación, no puedo exigirte lo contrario, pero me enfurece que quede impune...nunca entenderé su forma de impartir las leyes viven y llevan las cosas de una manera...Disculpame, pero pesa más el que dirán que la integridad de las personas y es una razon más para no saber nada de ese mundo ¡tanta injusticia no cabe en mi cabeza!- dijo molesto- y a todo esto ¿Cómo han tomado mis hermanos esa situación?

-Ellos...respetan mis decisiones. Caroline no puso objeciones de lo contrario le restaría muchas cosas que estaba seguro no iba a dejar. Janice está con ella, casi puedo asegurar que Alan sabe todo lo que hizo, se ha distanciado...y Harry no ha querido verla.

-Se merece que ninguno de sus hijos la vuelva a ver...

-¡Terry!

-¡Dejalo Candy!, tiene razón, esa fue la condición que el Rey me impuso...le expliqué todo. Aquellos sujetos que tenia dentro de mi casa hablaron y dijeron a las autoridades que Caroline habia sido quien les pagó para retenerte hija. Cuando la policia lo supo y de quien se trataba el asunto se manejó discretamente.

-Claro, porque se trataba de una mujer Americana y no una inglesa- frunció el ceño molesto-...puedo apostar que el caso hubiese sido distinto de tratarse de una noble con un gran titulo...¿no es asi Padre?

-No es así...en esto te equivocas Terence...cuando el Rey estuvo enterado lamentó mucho todo lo sucedido, entendió mi reacción y apoya lo que he hecho...enviar a la Duquesa fuera de mi Castillo fue lo mejor.

-Mantendré mis reservas, porque no deseo llegar a una discusión acalorada contigo...así que, con no verla nunca más atravezada en mi camino es suficiente.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme...Estaré un par de dias más y luego partiré.

-Gracias Duque, por tomarse la molestia de visitarnos.

\- Ha sido grato volverlos a ver y saber que todos ustedes están bien...Espero que pronto me den la noticia que espero.

-¿La noticia...?

-Saben muy bien que adoro a Victoria, pero la llegada de un nieto la espero - Terry posaba sus ojos en ella y las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron- Conocen mis deseos, pero no insistiré y dejaré todo a su tiempo.

-Duque, por favor quedese estos dias antes de su viaje, sirve que asi pueda estar más tiempo con su nieta.

-Bueno .. me encanta la idea, pero...-La niña en brazos de su padre le sonreía y extendía sus bracitos

\- No puede negarse... hay otra personita que hace su petición ¿Declinarás Padre?

-No, no me puedo negar a la hermosa y dulce sonrisa de esta bella princesa.

Dos días después el Duque se marchó. Lo necesitaban en el Parlamento y se llevaba grabado la imagen de aquella rubia mujer de ojos azules en su mente. Era evidente que Richard Granchester seguía y seguiró amando para siempre a la madre de su hijo aunque todo ese asunto esté terminado.

* * *

Se encontraba como de costumbre en el Teatro repasando sus líneas. Cuando Karen se acercaba a él luego de no verse por dos meses. La actriz se sentía algo confusa en cuanto a las decisiones que debía tomar en su vida.

-¡Hola Karen! al fin un respiro, con esto de los ensayos Robert no nos deja ni un solo momento de distracción ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

-Bien...

-¿Solo bien?...

-Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que tú deseas contarme y que te mueres por hacerlo...Cuando te acercas de esa forma y en tu rostro veo el desconcierto, seguro es algo que te quita el sueño ¿Me equivoco? ¿Vamos que te pasa?

-Sí, no te equivocas...bueno es que yo necesito saber tu opinión.

-¿Mi opinión? ¿De cuándo acá la autosuficiente Karen Kleis, necesita mi opinión?

La Castaña rodó los ojos, habían ocasiones en que la actitud de Terry simplemente la exasperaba, pero es que no era frecuente por no decir que Karen nunca habia sido tan aprensiva o temerosa en nada -¡Giovanni quiere volver a Italia! ...me propuso matrimonio delante de su familia y yo no sé que voy a hacer- dijo casi sin respirar

-Wow, ¿Casarte?, eso sí que no me lo esperabas... y ¿eso te tiene inquieta y sin saber que hacer? ¿que le dijiste?

-Yo... no sé Terry, no sé...no le dije nada y siento haberlo avergonzado.

-No puedo creerlo...¿tú, la mujer sofisticada y segura de sí misma, no sabe que hacer con su vida personal?...

-¡Para ya Terry!...definitivamente contigo no se puede...deja tu sarcasmo a un lado y escuchame...Me preocupa, porque eso significaría dejar todo lo que tengo... dejar el Teatro que es mi vida, pero también quiero tener la posibilidad de amar.

-Kare, Karen... Eres tú quien debe decidir el rumbo de tu destino. Como tu amigo mi opinión es que te escuches a tí misma y le preguntes a tu corazón lo que quiere... no dejes ir la oportunidad que se te presenta, éstas no siempre se nos aparecen dos veces en la vida.

\- Giovanni piensa en tomar parte en los negocios de sus padres… El Señor Zantinni le ha suplicado casi que no los abandone, es su heredero y ha tenido que prometerles que lo pensará y quizás se arriesgue.

-Entonces tienes un futuro asegurado y dejame decirte que tu actitud es muy negativa, ¿decir que dejarás de actuar?...si tú quieres puedes continuar actuando y no precisamente en America... No te niego que para quienes te apreciamos será triste, pero tienes que experimentar los cambios que lleguen a tu vida...Recuerda que lo importante es el talento, eres muy buena en ello Karen, de tal manera que, puedes llevarlo a cualquier lugar que lo deseas. Analiza la situación junto a tus sentimientos y tu razón. Hay algo muy real e importante en la vida que he aprendido y es que no siempre se pueden tener las cosas que uno desea a la misma vez , y casarte es un proyecto de vida extraodinario, es maravilloso cuando lo haces con la persona que amas, te lo digo yo. Esa decisión solo tú puedes tomarla con mucho cuidado y la tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano.

* * *

Un mes que pasó rápidamente como una ráfaga de viento. La nueva presentación acaparó un lleno total y extraodinario en el Teatro, fue todo un éxito como todas las que Stratford presentaba. No había duda alguna que los actores y todos los que conformaban la Compañía eran muy profesionales en su trabajo, el equipo técnico que conlleva desde la decoración, el servicio de audio, las luces etc. todo era excelente. Para Robert enterarse de que Karen pronto los dejaría resultaba una pérdida importante, pero lo entendía. El Director recordó aquel tiempo cuando llegó al Teatro buscando ser famosa en New York, sus estudios en la Academia EstadoUnidense de arte dramático le ayudaron a posicionarse en la Compañía llegado un poco antes que Susanna y Terry. De inmediato el carisma y profesionalismo con el que Karen se desempeñaba, su forma libre de pensamiento y de carácter desinhibido había hecho que se ganara la simpatía de muchos y de su público que le admiraba, era tan espontánea y sincera que a la hermosa Susanna no le agradaba, decía que era una descarada y que quien sabe de que se valia para obtener buenos papeles, pero sobre todo no podia soportar cuando ella le hablaba a Terence. Se propuso a evitar toda cercanía e hizo todo lo posible por ser ella quien protagonizara junto a él. Esto había molestado inmensamente a Karen y Susanna al enterarse que había abandonado el Teatro no hizo más que celebrar internamente que salía de la jugada.

* * *

Era una tarde de invierno y hacia mucho frio. Victoria pronto cumpliría un añito y sus padres estaban muy contentos. Les resultaba increíble la vida que habían conformado juntos y tenían muchos planes a futuro que venían preparando ¿Quién diría que aquel par de rebeldes del San pablo hubiesen construido una familia hermosa? , aquellos chiquillos que unas veces peleaban otras conversaban, pasaban ratos juntos y divertidos estarían casados. El tiempo y la distancia no hicieron mella en ese amor de adolescencia, que pese a tantas desaveniencias pudieron vencer los obstaculos y lograr estar juntos.

Conducía su auto con rumbo a su hogar. Terry pensaba en tantas cosas y sonreía al recordar a su pecosa revoltosa, los pensamientos inevitablemente lo llevaron a esos días, pensaba en las palabras del Duque en cuanto a los hijos, porque su pretensión de otro hijo era algo que planeaba con ella trabajando en la situación. Logró recuperar su estabilidad económica ya que con los gastos médicos que le consumían y otras asistencias que Susanna necesitaba, era mucho dinero que se ocupaba en su tratamiento. Nunca aceptó un solo centavo de su Padre y así lo seguía haciendo, aun ahora. Su trabajo en el Teatro le dejaba muy buenas ganancias, una hermosa propiedad que habitaba y otras pequeñas adquisiciones que le permitían vivir holgadamente, tenía un objetivo claro. Crear un patrimonio sólido, fuerte para el futuro de sus hijos. El sería el proveedor de su Familia y nada les faltaría. Candy sin embargo en varias ocasiones había hablado sobre la posibilidad de volver a trabajar y aunque Terry no lo vió óptimo, tampoco le negó la posibilidad futura.

Transitaba sobre una calle con poca afluencia a esa hora, iba conduciendo lentamente porque una de las llantas se había dañado cuando de pronto un auto lo interceptó al frente suyo, las luces delanteras eran manipuladas una y otra vez pegando en su rostro, aquel acto a Terry le molestó. Empezó a dar pitazos porque el auto no se movía y la luces seguían golpeando su cara. Eso no le dió visión que dos hombres habían llegando hasta él. Los rostros de los sujetos no auguraban nada bueno-¿Podrían por favor quitar su auto y darme acceso?...

* * *

Seguían pasando los minutos y una hora más en espera, pensó que quizás había tenido algun contratiempo en la Compañía, pero al ver que no le llamaba le molestaba y luego de pasar media hora más se estaba preocupando.

-Candy...unos oficiales de la Policia quieren hablarte...dicen que es algo muy urgente.

-¿Policia? ¿A éstas horas?- sintió un escalofrios por todo su cuerpo y su semblante palideció- Dorothy...¿Terry...?

-Señora Candice Granchester…

-Sí, ¿A que se debe su visita Señores Oficiales?- dijo con su voz entrecortada

-Era imperante venir a hablar con usted. Recibimos noticias de que un auto habia sido abandonado y fuimos hasta ese lugar. El auto pertenece a su marido, encontramos su identificación, es del señor Granchester, su esposo. Quiero mostrarle ésta fotografía -Candy quedó inmutable viendo casi por un tiempo interminable la fotografia que la policia tomó para las averiguaciones.

-¿Abandonado?... y, ¿Dónde está mi Esposo? ¿Ustedes saben dónde esta él?- peguntaba llena de nervios- hace tres horas que debió estar aquí.

-Candy-dijo Dorothy cerca de ella- por favor ven, sientate.

-No, así estoy bien...

-Lo sentimos Señora!, pero el Señor Terence no estaba en el lugar... temo decirle que...se lo llevaron unos tipos y no sabemos nada todavía. Esa es la declaración de un testigo que nos dió parte. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible e imposible para dar con los secuestradores. Ha sido bueno que la persona que vió todo haya tomado el numero de placa.

-¿Secuestradores…? no, no, eso no es verdad, Terry no puede haber sido secuestrado, por que….él no puede...¿por qué?

-No lo sabemos Señora y es lo que tenemos que averiguar...si ellos se comunican con usted por favor llamenos de inmediato. No haga nada sin antes hablar con nosotros-Candy se quedó allí viendo a la nada, no podía creer que fuese Terry ahora el que estuviera pasando por esa situación.

-¿Quien? ¿Quien?...esto tiene que ser algun error- dijo y su corazón se le encogía de solo pensar en lo que Terry pudiera estar pasando.

-Candy,

-Dorothy...no puedo creerlo...Terry...

-Candy, no te alteres...no puedes, piensa en tu salud ...llamaré al Señor Ardlay, pero por favor- Candy de pronto como ensimismada vió todo oscuro y se desmayo- Dios mio Candy- La llevo a un sillón. Estaba nerviosa y decidió llamar a la persona más cercana- Reacciona Candy. Al cabo de unos minutos Eleonor estaba allí.

-¿Qué pasó Dorothy?...vine en cuanto recibí tu llamada, pero ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Señora Eleonor...

-¿Que pasó Candy?- preguntó al verla reaccionar-¿Por qué?...Dorothy...Hay que llamar a un médico.

-Terry…- volvió a romper en llanto-Señora Eleonor...Terry...

-¿Qué pasa por Dios?...¿Todavía en el Teatro?, pero es muy tarde, no creo que Robert los tenga en ensayos todavía… ¿no le has dicho que estás embarazada?...Tiene que estar contigo hija.

-Hoy le iba a dar la sorpresa, pero…. no ha sido posible-La joven rubia acalló su llanto con las palmas de sus manos -Terry….Terry…ha sido secuestrado. Me acaban de informar que Terry se lo llevaron unos hombres...hace unos momentos la policía estuvo aquí...

-¿Cómo? …. ¿Desaparecido? - El corazón de Eleonor dió un vuelco- pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¡No!, no puede ser….Candy..esto no puede estar pasando...ahora mi hijo, no es posible... no es verdad...

-Encontraron su auto abandonado….Terry no aparece por ningún lado.

Se le desgarraba el alma, pero no podia derrumbarse, debía ayudar a Candy a sobrellevar juntas el dolor -Llamaré a Richard , él...él tiene que saber lo que está pasando- dijo con un temblor en su voz- ….sé que moverá cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a mi hijo.

* * *

En avioneta era mucho más rápido y el Duque emprendió el viaje. En todo el trayecto trataba de mantenerse sereno, debía estarlo para saber que acciones y decisiones tomar. Mientras Candy seguía sintiendose mal y tuvieron que llamar al médico para atenderla. En su estado era muy peligroso y debia descansar.

-Oficial Kleyber….¿Ha encontrado algo?

-Inspector, el auto cuyas placas nos dió el Testigo es éste- señaló- ya lo he revisado y encontré esto - le mostraba una bolsa con los objetos encontrados- Suponemos que sea del Señor Granchester, es una pieza muy fina y está impregnada de sangre y alcohol...Muy probable lo hayan herido. Recientemente hubo un tiroteo en estos perímetros, es posible que estos hayan pasado la noche muy cerca de aquí.

-Hay que acabar con estos malditos delincuentes. Este caso me sigue haciendo mucho ruido, es muy raro...los secuestradores no han dado seña de querer cobrar un rescate. El joven es actor, famoso y con dinero. Además es el hijo de un noble inglés gente de poder y mucha fortuna.

-Es verdad...

-Debemos agotar todos los medios y averiguar que hay detrás de ésta desaparición. Preguntar a los vecinos si vieron u oyeron algo. No es posible que no haya una sola persona que no quiera colaborar.

-Me encargo Señor.

En efecto tres dias después los tipos salían de uno de los Barrios más peligrosos de Brooklyn cerca de la Avenida Gates, cerca de alli dejaron el auto en el que viajaban pues ya tenían listo otro en el que llegarían hasta donde se había acordado dejar "el encargo". Todo el tiempo Terry estuvo consciente, pese a que había sido golpeado. Cada momento que pasaba era un suplicio, pero el pensar en su familia le hacía tener las fuerzas que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Amarrado de pies y manos pasaba las horas encerrado. Poca agua, luz y comida.

Las noticias en el periódico de la Ciudad no se hicieron esperar. La pagina del New York Times encabezan la desaparición del Actor de Broadway:

 ** _La desaparición del Joven Actor Terrence G. Granchester tiene conmovida a la Ciudad de Nueva York. Preguntas sobre los avances de las investigaciones no paran. Las autoridades están haciendo lo posible e imposible por encontrarlo sano y salvo. Han pasado tres días y no hay rastros._**

Sus Fans estaban consternadas y conmovidas, siempre buscaban la manera de contactar a Robert o cualquiera que les pudiera dar información ya que las autoridades mantenían un hermetísco. Se les hacia increible que el guapo actor estuviera desaparecido.

Mientras tanto Candy caminaba incesantemente de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación. Dorothy y los demás la observaban con gran preocupación porque no había querido probar bocado y en sus condiciones eso era fatal, pero a Candy se le había todo y si seguía viva era solo por Victoria, por sus hijos. Pasaba horas perdida en sus pensamientos y otras veces lloraba desconsoladamente. Eleonor había ido a su casa después de haber permanecido varios dias en la mansión. Necesitaba ir por un poco de ropa para volver.

-Albert es muy raro que no se hayan comunicado con nosotros. Es tal y como cuando sucedió conmigo. No lo hacían porque no querían dinero, solo era un plan para hacernos sufrir, talvez solo sea eso, pero ¿por qué nos mantienen en ésta incertidumbre? – el Rubio y los demás se mantenían en silencio. Candy no sabía lo que habian encontrado, la camisa de Terry llena de sangre. Albert y los chicos siguiendo las instrucciones médicas tenían que callar. El Doctor no consideró el que se lo dijeran no sabían que podía suceder con ella y con el bebe.

-Confiemos en que todo estará bien Candy…pedirle a Dios que no perdamos las esperanzas pequeña…..-comentó

\- Annie, chicos…sé que tienen sus cosas que hacer….y no quiero restarles tiempo...

-¡No te preocupes Candy!

-Patty, no quiero interrumpir tus cosas amiga….Annie no debió decirte nada…tu prometido ha de estar preguntando por qué no has regresado…y yo...

-No Candy…de eso no te preocupes…me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras...chicos, ustedes pueden volver a sus cosas...yo me quedaré con Candy para cuidarla

-¡Patty!...pero,no, tú no puedes hacer eso...

-Sí puedo, por ahora permiteme quedarme junto a tí.

-Gracias….gracias por ser los pilares que me sostienen…de verdad...Archie- dijo con su triste y húmeda mirada y el muchacho le brindó un abrazo.

* * *

Casi quince dias después de la desaparición de Terry. Las cosas continuaban igual, sin pistas sin nada, como si la tierra misma se lo hubiese tragado. Nadie vió nada, nadie escuchó nada.

-Richard no puedo soportar más esto…ha pasado tantos dias y….tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Seguiré haciendo de todo para buscarlo y te prometo que quien haya hecho esto lo pagará con su propia vida, porque el dolor que nos está causando no se lo perdonaré nunca, sea quien sea no descansaré hasta verlo entre rejas o muerto...Nuestro hijo aparecerá…eso te lo prometo.

-Quisiera tener tu entereza, tus fuerzas, pero cada dia que pasa es una tortura...yo te agradezco que estés aquí…de verdad…pero y ¿tus hijos? Ellos te necesitan...y tú aquí.

-Despreocupate por ellos...he dejado las cosas arregladas, ellos saben lo que ha sucedido con su hermano. Así que estoy donde debo estar…buscando a mi hijo y no voy abandonarte, no otra vez. No puedo irme, no hasta que aparezca, no hasta que se castigue a esos delincuentes. En unos momentos me reuniré con el inspector, pero antes iré a descansar un poco y continuar con todo.

-Richard, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huespedes...mis sirvientes pueden atenderte, claro, si tú quieres.

-No quiero causarte molestias...

-No, claro que no...además así me mantienes informada, sabes que nadie sabe que soy la madre de Terence y no...

-Me quedaré...

* * *

Un hombre que habia llegado al aeropuerto Logan era el que pilotearía la avioneta. Llevaría el encargo solicitado y dejaba una buena paga a los tipos. Horas después el que había formado el contacto desde Inglaterra hasta Estados Unidos llegaba al Castillo en Manchester.

-Duquesa, el Conde Wilden, solicita hablar con usted.

-Hazlo pasar de inmediato… ¿Qué esperas?…eres una tonta, mi primo no necesita anunciarse.

-¡Disculpe!...

-¡Vete!...son unas inútiles...no quiero a nadie husmeando por aqui...Fuera todos de ésta habitación-Los sirvientes al salir comenzaron su cotilleo en las afueras del castillo, porque nadie sabia que tenia un primo y menos que fuera el Conde Wilden...Ella nunca lo mencionó.

-Hola prima querida… ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Cómo crees?...esperando tus noticias Frederick que espero sean de las mejores…. ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Por supuesto….Eso ya está hecho y he venido a cobrar lo acordado.

-Te lo daré, pero quiero ver con mis propios ojos que es verdad.

-Por mí no hay problemas, pero debes pagarme ya…

-¡Esta bien!...toma- extendió un sobre- aquí tienes...lo que acordé contigo. Si hace falta el resto lo pones tú, sé que tienes muchísimo dinero Frederick, no creas que soy tonta. Saldrás beneficiado en esto y es lo justo. Cuando todo cambie y las cosas tomen el rumbo que deseo tendremos el dinero que querramos... Terence muerto, Alan tomará el ducado sin problemas, seguirás en tu puesto y cuando mi hijo sea Duque tendrás un lugar mejor... no sabes lo que puede suceder, de eso me encargaría con mis amistades que conservo. Todo tiene que salir bien Frederick, no puedes cometer un solo error.

-Yo ya cumplí...ahora encargate tú de él...aquí finaliza con lo que respecta a ese muchacho.

-Recuerda que si estás de mi lado... Podrías ser parte de la honorable cámara y desde allí, continuar con tus negocios. Quien sabe y en un futuro...Tengas accesos libres a...tus negocios y todo lo que haces.

-Suena maravilloso todo eso...tener autoridad y acceso a los embarques, eso sería perfectamente genial...Espero que lo cumplas querida "prima"

-¡Por supuesto!...todo saldrá bien sin dejar una sola huella...nadie sabrá nunca que ese bastardo estuvo aqui en Inglaterra.

\- Prima ,¿nunca has pensado en deshacerte de Richard?...es decir podriamos adelantarnos a que Alan tome el Ducado. Es lo que siempre has deseado...¿no es asi?

-Claro que es lo que siempre he deseado para mi hijo y es lo que será, mi hijo tiene que ser el próximo Duque de Granchester, el único heredero de ese titulo….y en cuanto a deshacerme de Richard…te confieso sinceramente que, sí, lo he pensado, pero eso es jugar demasiado con fuego...es, es muy peligroso y tiene que ser una estrategia muy bien planificada. Recuerda que no estoy en el Castillo...¡Maldito Richard!, pero algo se me ocurrirá, de alguna manera debo regresar...

* * *

Candy tuvo una recaída, esta vez la tuvieron que ingresar de emergencia al hospital y se desconocía por cuanto tiempo, el sangrado era leve pero muy peligroso y amenazaba con perder a su hijo. Todos estaban sumamente preocupados. Richard continuaba apoyando en la busqueda , pero tuvo que viajar de urgencia prometiendo volver. Los días pasaban y Albert volvió a Chicago, mientras que Archie, su esposa continuaban en la Residencia Ardlay sin estar al pendiente de ella. Archie a cargo del consorcio en Nueva York y Patty se había instalado en la casa de los Granchester.

-Patty…pronto vendrá Eleonor….yo te agradezco mucho tu compañía, amiga no sabes cuánto lo agradezco, pero tienes tu vida, tu trabajo, no puedes seguir aquí, mientras tus cosas te esperan…

-No Candy…te dije que no me iré de aquí hasta que estés bien. Esas cosas pueden esperar…para tu tranquilidad he pedido un permiso prolongado el cual no me fue negado porque me corresponde…así que olvida seguir con lo mismo...También he de decirte que pienso radicarme en Nueva York, en unos dias iré a la Florida para hacer el trámite de unos documentos y poder trabajar aqui...así que por favor no vuelvas a decirme eso.

Pese a todo Candy sonreía por esa noticia- ¡Esta bien!, pero y ¿tu prometido...?

-No existe...

-¿Cómo?

-Candy... -Tomó las manos de la Rubia- terminé mi noviazgo.

-¡No entiendo!

-No hay nada que entender …él y yo no teniamos nada en común, nuestros objetivos en la vida eran distintos. No, definitivamente no estaba preparada para una relación así.

-¿No será que, tu amor por Stear sigue vivo?, es decir no es que eso sea malo, pero él no está con nosotros Patty y tú debes seguir adelante y hacer tu vida. Sabes que me pasaba igual... solía ver a Anthony por todos lados…lo recuerdo y también me negaba a abrir mi corazón. Cuando conocí a Terry, no queria aceptar que lo amé casi desde el momento que lo conocí, pero vivía pensando en mi Anthony hasta el punto de confundirlo con él- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- aprendí que el amor se puede volver a encontrar y que existe de diferentes maneras... esto te pasará amiga, solo es cuestión de reconocerlo...tú no dejarás de sentir lo que sientes por Stear solo que el amor que le tienes debes convertirlo en otro tipo de amor para poder avanzar. Encontraras de nuevo el amor, lo sé y debes vivirlo con todas tus fuerzas y esperanzas, recuerda que no podemos perder las esperanzas.

-No te negaré que en principio me cerré a la posibilidad de enamorarme una vez más. Stear se quedó tan presente en mi corazón y no tuve tiempo de decirle todo lo que sentía que por mucho tiempo no podía aceptar que no estuviera conmigo, pero...lo intenté.

-Estoy segura que Stear donde esté quiere que seas feliz.

-¡Lo sé!...así lo siento...Mi corazón sabrá reconocer el verdadero amor y cuando eso pase, te juro que lucharé por él...se lo he prometido.

\- Debemos seguir adelante Patty...

-¡Es increible!, tú tienes siempre la palabra exacta y eres tú quien sufre...Estaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario, has sido una parte importante para mí, sin tí no sé que habría sido de mi vida...fuiste mi fortaleza en aquellos días y tengo tanto que agradecerte…me ayudaste a seguir adelante, por eso te digo ahora que lo seas tú… que aprendas a soportar las adversidades con fé y fortaleza.

-Tendré...tendré esa esperanza... - dijo con voz quebrada enjugando sus lágrimas- Te juro que no quisiera pensar de otra manera porque mi corazón me sigue diciendo que esta vivo, que sea fuerte y no me dé por vencida.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones que se ubicaban hasta el final de la propiedad, se encontraba una mirada perdida, un azul apagado en los ojos de un joven tirado en una cama. Sus manos se encontraban atadas una vez más y su mente casi estaba en blanco. Durante las noches le hacian tomar un medicamento que lo mantenia dopado hasta el dia siguiente y en el día una ligera dosis que lo mantenía somnoliento. A veces las cantidades suministradas por las noches lo hacian dormir hasta dos dias seguidos por lo que siendo así no comía y no recibía baño, había perdido la noción del tiempo. La entrada de ese lugar estaba custodiada por un hombre y la mujer que se encargaba del suministro.

-¡Entra!

-¿Crees que pueda reconocerme?- preguntó viendo en la miseria humana en que lo había convertido.

-No, no lo creo…es una casualidad que lo hayas encontrado despierto, pero te aseguro que esta totalmente perdido. Dia y noche con los narcóticos para dormir..es demasiado...¿No piensas que se nos está pasando la mano?...es decir si lo quieres ver muerto, ¿para que hacer esto?

-¡No!…Asi está mejor…. es bueno que no sepa nada y si muere no sabrá nunca lo que le pasó.

-¿Por qué entonces no lo liquidas de una vez? ¿Sabes lo que causa en su cerebro las dosis suminstradas?...No lo quiero en mi casa...no quiero a un demente que me traiga problemas...yo cumpli con traertelo Caroline, ahora tu cumple y llevatelo.

-Quiero que sufra lentamente, quiero que su agonía sea algo que pueda disfrutar sentada tomándome el té.

-...¡Mátalo de una vez!

-He dicho que no...se hará como yo digo.

-Por lo visto hay algo más detrás de todo esto, si, claro que lo hay...Tus celos por la madre... querida prima, no lo has podido superar. Haces mal cuando dejas que los sentimientos se antepongan en tus planes...eso te debilita.

-¿Qué parte no has entendido Frederick?...todo será como lo deseo...tú solo haz lo que yo te indique para que todo salga bien y sin problemas.

-Todo está bajo control, pero busca de inmediato como llevartelo de aquí y cuando tengas todo listo haré lo que tú digas. …no lo quiero más dentro de mi propiedad.

-Dame un tiempo, ya estoy preparando el subterráneo...todo es que me encuentre sola sin los sirvientes para poder llevarmelo y encerrarlo alli para siempre...o quizás después cambie de parecer y...decida dejarlo en otro lugar mucho mejor...

-Solo unos dias Caroline. No quiero que mis demás sirvientes sospechen.

Se había quedado dormido. La mujer que le suminstraba el medicamento subía para dejarle algo de comer. Llevaba dos dias sin probar nada que pensó que había muerto. Los que custodiaban la parte trasera y delantera de la enorme propiedad tenian conocimiento de lo que pasaba y esa mujer que lo cuidaba. Cuando ella llegó a trabajar a ese lugar , el Conde le informo que las dosis proporcionadas es porque su sobrino sufría trastornos de conducta y que era un hombre muy peligro, por esa razón habia que tenerlo dopado por sugerencia de los médicos de Europa, y como buen Tio no quería internarlo en un lugar especializado, porque lo quería tanto. Dalia era su nombre y no pasaba de los treinta años. Era una mujer sola y tenía que estar pendiente en darle la medicina. Ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que le sumistraba al muchacho, había sido contratada como una mucama más que tenía que atenderlo. Con el pasar de los dias, de las semanas, sentía que algo no estaba bien. La ubicación de donde se encontraban casi finalizando los perímetros del Castillo Wilden, ¿Por qué mantenerlo oculto de los demás sirvientes al alejarlo?. ¿Peligroso?, no lo habia visto. Por cotilleos de los demás supo que el Conde era un hombre rudo y no era del tipo de persona que se preocupara por nadie, un ser egoista que solo pensaba en el dinero y el poder que éste le puede otorgar. Nunca fue generoso ni mucho menos que le gustara ayudar a los demás, decia que hacerlo significaba gastos. Por eso nunca quiso tener familia, ni esposa ni hijos por no querer compartir sus riquezas. Dalia pensó que quizas solo eran habladurias de los sirvientes y que el Conde era un hombre de buen corazón, pero algo seguía haciendo mucho ruido en su mente. Dalía sabía que entre esa gente que ambicionaban poder se cocinaban atrocidades para despojar a otros de sus fortunas y de sus títulos, pero nunca se imaginaba que algo así pudiera suceder, se daba cuenta el efecto que estaba teniendo lo que le daba a ese hombre y temía causarle daños. Veía a un hombre postrado casi sin alma, Terry no hablaba y su mirada estaba perdida todo el tiempo. Una vez cometió la imprudencia de sugerirle al Conde aminorar las dosis y buscar a un médico, pero fue acallada de inmediato con "Cumple con tu trabajo y no preguntes nada". Esas palabras, esas palabras le reafirmaron lo que temía, tuvo miedo, pero no podía permitir que ese miedo la abarcara por completo. Su conciencia se removía.

* * *

Para no ser descubierta Dalia había disminuido la dosis y en ocasiones la suspendió completamente. Varias veces el miedo la embargaba y pensaba en dejar todo e irse muy lejos, olvidar lo que alli pasaba y desaparecer. Estaba metida en algo muy peligroso que podía estallarle en la cara. Al ver que Terry iba recuperándose y que ya no tenía aquella mirada no supo que hacer, a ellos nada les costaría buscar a alguien más y entonces él estaría quien sabe en qué manos desalmadas. No, ella no podía irse, no queria irse y dejar eso así. Le alegró mucho ver que el azul de esos ojos brillaban y se prometió entonces que no lo iba a abandonar. Cada vez que entraba en la habitación Terry la observaba, cada movimiento y supo que ella no quería hacerle daño cuando no le daba nada.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó de repente sorprendiendola.

-Me alegro mucho que vuelvas en sí, pero no pueden darse cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo- decia en susurro-….escucha…no sé qué es lo que está pasando. Fui contratada para cuidarte, pero ...

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el Castillo del Conde Frederick Wilden, en Leicester, pero por favor debemos tener cuidado...no pueden saber que he suspendido la dosis...finge demencia.

-pero...

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó?

-Yo...

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Los rostros de los sujetos no auguraban nada bueno-¿Qué les pasa? ...están impidiendo mi acceso- dijo desde el interior-Háganse a un lado y déjenme pasar.

-¿Por qué no sales y lo quitas tú?- dijo uno de ellos con burla y su tono de voz era retadora, lo que menos quería Terry era discutir con esos tipos pues a simple vista se veían que eran un par de delincuentes, dos contra uno, seguro estaban armados- pensó- mucha desventaja. Estaría demente.

No tuvo otra opción que retroceder, cuando en ese momento uno de los hombres le apuntaba con un arma muy cerca de la ventana- Si te mueves, disparo...deja el auto y sal- Terry se asustó mucho, no iba a poder enfrentarse a dos tipos armados. Se quedó inmóvil con sus manos al volante y le obligó a salir.

-¡Sal! -Terry no iba a poder con ese hombre armado por más que quisiera enfrentarse a ellos- o te sacamos a la fuerza.

-No traigo dinero ahora- era cierto, metió las manos en sus bolsillos- pero si es lo que quieren podemos...

-… ¡Sube al auto!

-¡Que entres de una vez!- le gritó el otro tipo al ver que el joven no se movía.

-No...

-¿Escuché bien?

-Se siente muy hombrecito...pero no nos dejas otra opción. Te advertimos que lo hicieras por tu propia iniciativa.

-¡No!- exclamó y un golpe cayó en su rostro cerca de su labio inferior dejando un hilo de sangre- ¡ya les dije que les puedo dar dinero...!- otro golpe en su estómago que le hizo arrodillarse.

Una pareja dentro de su auto sin hacer el menor ruido pudo presenciar la escena. Imposible salir y socorrer a ese pobre hombre que estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado.

-¡Apresúrate Gens!, hay que irnos de aquí rápidamente…

-¡Amárralo de pies y manos! Esto tiene que salir perfecto…nos estamos jugando el pellejo y con el dinero que nos den me iré muy lejos por un tiempo. Me sueño con tener todo ese dinero en mis mano...me desapareceré mientras pasa todo el alboroto por su búsqueda ¿Tú que harás?

-No lo sé todavía, pero cuando se nos acabe todo, quisiera saber dónde encontrarte.

-¿No crees que se te pasó la mano?- preguntó mientras tomaban otro auto y lo llevaban a rastras

\- ¿Acaso no viste cómo se puso el idiota?...era él o yo...

-Por favor – rió burlonamente el que conducía - A penas tiene fuerzas para respirar ¿Que te iba a hacer?... ¡Mierda!- vociferó furioso- ruégale a Dios que no le pase nada, recuerda que lo quieren vivo y si por tu culpa se pierde este negocio, te juro que seré quien acabe contigo.

-Bah, no ha sido nada, solo fue el rasguño. La bala no se adentró en su cuerpo.

-Tú no eres médico y no podemos pedir que nos visite uno…. imbécil….Asi que aprende a controlar tus malditos impulsos.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

-Es lo que recuerdo y luego una avioneta ...Fui secuestrado, no sé quien es ni su propósito, pero te aseguro que ni todo el dinero del mundo, ni todo su poder le servirá cuando mi Padre se entere ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Cuando vine hace dos meses, tú ya te encontrabas. Cuando empecé a atenderte te curé una herida que tenías en tu costado...creo que habías recibido el filo de un tiro...parece que querían matarte.

-Esos tipos. Uno de ellos me disparó...Entonces, ¿Llevo dos meses aquí?...Mi familia debe pensar que estoy muerto.

-Bueno ahora debo irme, pero por favor sigue fingiendo que no sabes nada...no puedo estar más tiempo aqui pero antes quiero decirte algo...al otro lado de la puerta se mantiene Fabián, un hombre armado, por favor no hagas ruidos que para él resulten raro en tu condición. No pueden sospechar... Por favor…finge…volveré mañana.

* * *

Candy tenía ya su sexto mes de embarazo. El tiempo pasaba rapidamente y aunque en ocasiones decaia su animo, lo superaba al instante porque su tristeza repercutiría en el desarrollo de su bebe. Sin emabargo no podía detener una u otra lágrima que salía de sus ojos. Siempre le pedía a Dios con su crucifijo en manos porque lo cuidara y le ayudara a soportar lo que estuviera viviendo. En su mente lo imaginaba llegar como todas las tardes al final de su trabajo, cuando al entrar a su hogar y encontrarla le daba un beso y le decía lo mucho que la amaba, su amor a su hija, verlo jugar con ella, todo eso golpeo fuerte su cerebro y una corriente fría envolvió su corazón al regresar a la realidad.

-Candy…- la suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos tristes. Albert estaba allí en el umbral de la puerta observandola.

-¡Albert!- exclamó haciendo el intento de levantarse del sillón para abrazarlo, pero él no lo permitió y se acercó hasta ella tomando asiento a su lado.

-No voy a preguntar cómo te sientes, porque lo puedo adivinar con solo verte pequeña- dijo tomando sus manos- pero debes estar bien por tus hijos Candy...quizás nuestras palabras resulten muy trilladas, pero es lo que siempre te diremos, por tus hijos...que necesitan a su madre fuerte.

\- No dejo de sentirme triste Albert...Me siento tan triste. No sé cuánto tiempo pasará, tengo miedo de no volver a ver a Terry, no sé si algún dia pueda superar esto….su ausencia me está matando...Han pasado más de tres meses ...¿Sabes lo que significa eso?...Terry no puede desaparecer sin dejar ningun rastro...No quiero pensar en lo peor.

-No digas eso por favor…. la Candy que conocí muestra siempre su fortaleza con una sonrisa. Si antes pudiste, lo harás ahora porque tienes dos motivos grandes por qué hacerlo. Si Terry...si Terry no vuelve, tú debes estar para tus bebes, eso es lo que él querría, una mujer fuerte para sus hijos- Candy sonrió debilmente-Ellos son tu fuerza y tú, el pilar que necesitan para formarlos. Nosotros estaremos siempre contigo para apoyarte en todo...lo sabes Candy.

-¿Has sabido algo... alguna noticia?

-No, …todo sigue igual. Las autoridades enviaron la información a todos los puertos. Los retratos que se obtuvieron de esos tipos serán atrapados...cuandos se vean sin dinero, volveran a querer hacer lo mismo.

En efecto mientras tanto hubo alguien que sí los pudo identificar en el barrio aquel, pero les pidió guardar su identidad. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

-... El Duque, ¿tú sabes si sigue en América?

-Sí y ha estado sumergido en el asunto. De hecho en estos momentos está reunido con las autoridades creo que ha solicitado altos mandos de investigación. Cuando tenga información nos reuniremos. Esto al parecer estaba muy bien planificado por los secuestradores...Pienso que, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado...Es probable que Terry no esté en los Estados Unidos...-Calló lamentando su comentario.

-Pero ¿Cómo podría ser posible eso Albert? ..¿De qué manera podría salir?...¿falsificando sus datos? Terry es conocido por su trabajo.

-Por favor no me hagas caso...dejemos esto aquí...nuestra desesperación nos está llevando a hacer conjeturas.

* * *

Mientras tanto

Eleonor llevaba días sin comer. Mary estaba muy preocupada al ver a su Señora de ese modo. Con los años que tenía a su servicio la conocía muy bien y entendía su dolor.

-Mi niña…, por favor debes comer un poco. Si sigues así te enfermerás.

-No me importa Mary….sin mi hijo, la vida no tiene sentido para mí...aquí puedo llorar y desahogarme...delante de Candy no puedo hacerlo...déjame Mary

-pero ¿y tus nietos?...recuerda que Victoria los necesita…no pueden dejarse caer, yo sé que es duro por lo que están pasando….es difícil reconocer la pérdida de un hijo, de un ser querido que hemos amado tanto... no te olvides que yo perdí a uno en la guerra y sé lo que se siente, pero mírame…estoy aquí en pie.

-¡Mis nietos!...mis nietos Mary...¿Te imaginas que nunca conozcan a su Padre?...no, eso será muy duro para Candy para mí. Yo no puedo aceptarlo...

-Piensas con tanto pesimismo y tú no eres así. Aun recuerdo cuando volviste a buscar a tu hijo con tantas ilusiones y con la fé de recuperarlo...no te diste por vencida y luchaste. Regresaste con una enorme sonrisa de aquel viaje, triunfante y feliz porque tu hijo te amaba. Eso debes hacer ahora, pero manteniendo la fuerza en tu corazón pidiendole a Dios con todas tus fuerzas...aférrate a él con esperanza de volver a verlo. La esperanza de encontrarlo y si Dios quiere sano y salvo. No te dejes vencer….Es lo que tu hijo hubiese querido.

Los ojos de Eleonor cobraban un poco de vida. Sabía que no era la forma de sobrellevar los problemas. No era así - Tienes razón Mary…mi pequeña Victoria, Candy, mis nietos nos necesitarán y tenemos que estar fuerte para ellos…. está bien…comeré un poco, me daré un baño e iré a verlas.

* * *

La Tía abuela estuvo por un tiempo sin saber nada sobre la situación de Candy y cuando se enteró se molestó con su sobrino por mantenerla relegada a un asunto familiar de importancia, así solicitó a Albert la llevara a ver a Candy, para su sopresa no sabía que su sobrina estaba embarazada, una razón para molestarse furiosamente y con absoluta razón. La anciana se retiró a su mansián en Nueva York mientras tanto se obtenia alguna información.

Karen visitaba a Candy cuando su tiempo le permitía y su relación con Giovanni iba excelente tanto que en unos meses estarían estableciéndose para siempre en Italia. La castaña le pedía a Dios saber de su amigo, antes de irse. No quería hacerlo sin antes volver a verlo.

* * *

-Sabía que te morías por Terry, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto.

-Neal, ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-No soy tonto Aurorita...siempre supe que andabas detrás de Terry, pero quise hacer mi intento y con eso demostrarle a ese patán que no solo él puede atraer a las mujeres.

-Entonces, todo fue...No, no lo puedo creer...no puedo creer lo que escucho...¿solo fue un juego Neal?

-No, no precisamente...

-Sabes qué, por favor retirate...No quiero verte nunca más-El moreno hacia caso omiso

-¿No escuchaste que te dije que te largues Neal?...ya has terminado con tu Teatrito, ya no tienes que fingir, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar...como verás no hay que demostrarle nada a nadie...Terry...Terry no está.

-Sí, lo sé, está perdido y sinceramente te digo que lo que le suceda no me interesa..me alegro que ella ahora sufra... eso es algo que gozaré por siempre.

-¿Ella...?¿Que te ha hecho Candy?

-...Es una historia larga...Solo he de decirte que estuvimos comprometidos...me despreció por ese idiota que a la larga la dejó por Susanna...y mira, después de lo que le hizo...al final se casó con ese imbécil.

-Te creía un ser humano gentil, pero desafortunadamente me equivoqué...eres tan insensible al dolor ajeno que, que ha sido bueno darme cuenta ahora de ello ...creo que debo agradecerte que lo hayas hecho, ha sido lo mejor, porque te juro que me habria arrepentido de quererte mucho más- sonrió con amargura- te consideraba un hombre especial y no, no te voy a negar que por Terry sentí muchas cosas hermosas, me deslumbró por todo lo que significa, incluso ahora lo admiro por su persistencia en ese amor. Son pocos los que aman de esa forma que se merece haber encontrado su felicidad….¿entiendes por qué hay tantas mujeres vueltas locas por él?...Terry es un ser extraordinario que no solo atrae por su físico, es un hombre íntegro, es un caballero gentil y generoso y por eso Candy lo ama...¿Entienes eso? ahora, por favor retírate y no vuelvas nunca. Aquí no tienes nada más que buscar….Adiós.

-¡Aurora!

-No Neal, no digas nada...vete….es evidente que tú no me quieres.

Neal retrocedió sobre sus pasos al ver la determinación en los ojos de la chica.

 **En Leicester un mes más.**

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor...

-Muy bien…sigue así...vamos por buen camino,

-No te preocupes…eso se me da y dicen que bien.

-No entiendo...

-Soy actor y trabajo en un Teatro- dijo con pocas fuerzas y acostado-Estoy acostumbrado a fingir todo tipo de situaciones.

-¿Ah, sí? ...jamás podría imaginármelo.

-Vivo en América.

-¿En América? pensé que vivias en Inglaterra, pero bueno luego hablamos de eso...por ahora quiero ponerte sobre aviso de algo que me acabo de enterar, es algo muy, pero muy delicado que me tiene los nervios de punta….- de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-¿Con quien hablas?- el custodio de la puerta la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta- escucho susurros.

-¿Hablar?... ¿piensas que pueda estar hablando con este hombre que a duras penas abre la boca?... ¡Míralo!, es un ser inservible que de seguir dándole esto quedará desquiciado completamente si no muere antes.

-No des opiniones que no se te han pedido…solo haz lo que el Conde nos ha dicho…. ¿está bien?

-Por favor….mi opinión solo te la hago llegar a ti, Fabián… no es para que vayas con el chisme...de sobra sé eso...no necesitas repetirmelo.

-Pronto no tendrás que venir aquí…es una lástima porque empezabas a gustarme y podríamos pasar un buen rato divirtiéndonos- Dalia quiso agarrarlo a bofetadas, pero la ocasión no era la ideal, ya ajustaría cuentas después. Sin embargo pensó inmediato que eso podría ayudar a sacar más información de la que se había enterado, sin acceder por supuesto a las proposiciones asquerosas del hombre. Tendría que manejar con cuidado y delicadeza la situación porque ese hombre no era de fiar y a leguas se le miraba la fachada cinica y pervertida.

\- ¡Que cosas dices!….y, ¿por qué, por qué no vendré más?- El hombre se acercó a Dalia como si el bulto en la cama pudiera tener conciencia de verlo y escucharlo, por supuesto que Fabián eso no lo sabía.

-El Señor quiere llevárselo de aquí, creo que fuera de Inglaterra y dejarlo abandonado no sé donde...escucha esto lo supe por casualidad...

-¿Cómo, pero a qué lugar...sabes cuando será eso?

-No debería decirte nada…, pero...- se acercó más a Dalia y vió que ella no se inmutó ante su cercanía- ¿por qué tanto interés? que te importa cuándo y dónde se lo lleven, ese no es tú problema mi querida Dalia.

-Claro que no, pero vamos Fabián, sabes que estoy metida en esto así que solo quiero saber...como quieres que sea buena contigo, si no confías en mí- lo tomó del cuello y le dió un beso que a Dalia le reviró el hígado.

-Siendo así….en realidad no tengo mucha información…como te dije lo escuché por pura casualidad y no sé más, pienso que luego hablará conmigo para darme instrucciones-Dalia después de lo que había hecho se consideró una estúpida.

\- ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?

-No tengo idea, pero es lo que harán…así que, sigue haciendo hasta el último momento lo que corresponde.

-Claro, entonces vete que yo debo cumplir con mi trabajo...aún no he terminado de darle la medicina.

-¿Nos veremos luego?- preguntó lleno de lujuria pasando su lengua humedeciendo sus labios.

-No lo sé….yo te busco - cerró la puerta tras él inmediatamente.

Durante la conversación Terry tuvo que hacer un plu esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno, pero lo que le apetecía hacer era deshacer con sus manos a ese tipo.

-¡Asi que eso pretende!…- exclamo un furioso Terry- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el Conde quiere hacerme eso? Me pregunto qué represento para él.

-Esto es terrible, no sé por qué quieren hacerte eso….sacarte del país y dejarte abandonado, lo bueno es que ahora estás consciente no como en el principio, en tu condición anterior…es, dejarte morir lentamente. El Conde es un hombre muy malo, si puedes salir de ésta debes denunciarlo al parlamento.

-¿Al parlamento?

-Tengo entendido que es miembro de la cámara. Era eso lo que te iba a comentar antes que Fabián llegara.

-¡Miembro del Parlamento!- pensó en que quizás su Padre lo podia conocer

-Lo escuché cuando conversaba con esa mujer que ha venido quizás dos o tres veces y pregunta por tí

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Cuando viene no quieren a nadie cerca. No he podido ver bien su rostro porque lo oculta, pero por su voz es una mujer madura. Fue una vez que llegó hasta aquí... aunque no vi su cara, sentí su alegria por encontrarte de esa manera

-Tengo que hacer algo para salir de aquí y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Terence Granchester, Mi Padre es Richard Duque de Granchester.

-¿Hijo de un Duque?, entonces es posible que conozcas al Conde.

-Temo decirte que no, pero quizás mi Padre que esta involucrado en el parlamento y,... -¿Será algun enemigo de mi Padre?- pensó ésto último.

-Dalia, Dalia! ...- dió varios golpes en la puerta

-¡Enseguida voy!- dijo desde el interior- me cercioro de que todo este perfecto - Luego en un susurro se dirigió a Terry- Me tengo que ir. En lo que sepa algo más esperaré el momento para informarte.

-Gracias…no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero te pido un favor... no te sacrifiques de otro modo. Eso no...

-Despreocúpate que se cómo manejar a este tipo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró al otro lado al hombre que hojeaba un periódico y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse levantó su sucia mirada.

-Fabián, todo...todo está listo con ese hombre...Cuando entraste y pensabas que hablaba con él es porque me quería cerciorar de que las dosis que le doy surtan el efecto que el Señor Frederick quiere. Cuando lo vea quedará satisfecho con mi trabajo...ese tipo no sabe nada, ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

-Excelente, y….

Tragó espeso al sentir que su mirada la desnudaba. Sentía miedo- Eh, yo …. Fabián tú, no me eres indiferente, pero lamento decirte que no me siento bien, me siento cansada...no estoy en mis mejores días... y, llevo mucho tiempo aqui...así que, que...te prometo que la espera lo valdrá.

-¿Esperar? ¿cuánto tiempo?- dijo molesto.

-No lo sé...te confieso que me muero por estar contigo- susurró- pero no puedo ahora Fabián, seria perfecto cuando se lleven a ese hombre y estemos tranquilos...Quiero darte todo lo que quieras…sin restricciones y sin pretextos.

-pero…

-Fabián…seré tuya totalmente...¿por qué no puedes esperar?

-¡Esta bien!, será como tú digas...espero que la próxima no esté ese tipo aqui...pronto será.

-Bueno ahora si me voy...

-¡Espera!...no tan rápido querida- la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso torpe que hizo sentir su estómago revuelto.

-¡Adiós!- dijo y al desaparecer , limpió sus labios, llena de asco por sus sucias insinuaciones, su mirada y todo lo que envolvía.

* * *

Patricia O 'Brian continuaba en la Mansión Granchester. Dejó su trabajo por un tiempo. Nadie dependía de ella, sus padres nunca estuvieron a su lado y desde muy jovencita tuvo que ver por sí misma. No es que sus padres no la quisieran, pero sus viajes por trabajo los mantenían separados. Vivía en casa de ellos, pero nunca estaban. Al regresar a la Florida retomaría su trabajo o podía solicitarlo en otro lugar del pais, incluso en Nueva York. Patricia, La muchachita aquella del San pablo de gafas y goridita había desaparecido, no existía más y se había convertido en una joven bonita. Sus hermosos ojos cafés se escondían bajo esas gafas, pero mostraban la hermosura completa de su rostro. Había crecido y su cuerpo estilizado. Su cabello corto no era el mismo. Lo había dejado hasta su cintura y lo manejaba en una sola coleta sencilla que le hacía ver preciosa. Bajaba las escaleras mientras Candy dormía después de haber tenido una de sus acostumbradas charlas. Dió un vistazo a Victoria y también dormía. El momento era idóneo para leer. Patty era maestra y le encantaba la lectura. Cuando se disponía a entrar al estudio de Terry una voz la detuvo.

-¡Hola Patty!- La muchacha se asustó tanto que le hizo dar un respingo.

-Señor Ardlay…no lo había visto…yo...

-Disculpa , no fue mi intención asustarte, pero ví que te diriges al estudio y necesito hablar contigo...Por favor entremos...-Patty se sorprendió y cuando ya estaban sentados uno frente al otro sentia que sus manos sudaban -Esperaba tener la oportunidad para agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por Candy, de verdad.

-No es nada Señor Albert, en realidad lo hago porque quiero mucho a Candy

-Pero haber dejado tu trabajo y a tu prometido...¿No crees que fue demasiado?

-Disculpe...yo, no sabia que usted no estaba de acuerdo.

-No me malinterpretes por favor...es decir has dejado cosas en tu vida, entiendo que quieras a Candy yque quieras ayudarla, pero tu vida, tu prometido pienso que son elementos importantes que...

-En cuanto al trabajo, cuando Candy esté mejor lo retomaré si no en la Florida, será en ésta ciudad ...por eso no se preocupe.

-¡Oh, eso sería estupendo!- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa que a Patty le llamó la atención. Albert sintió como si habia dicho algo fuera de lugar- y ¿tu prometido?

-¿Mi prometido?...no, no hay ningun prometido.

Albert no quiso seguir con sus preguntas. Sentía que estaba metiéndose demasiado y conociendo a Patty seguro la estaba incomodando, ella era muy reservada en sus asuntos. Ella levantó y llegó al estante lleno de Libros. Habían muchos y no sabía cual escoger ante la presencia intimidante de Albert. Tomó uno y hojeaba su contenido. El Rubio se detuvo a verla fijamente entre el silencio de la habitación y su respiración. Desde un tiempo ya que sentía algo indescifrable que le daba miedo admitir. William Albert Ardlay podía ser el mejor hombre de negocios de la Ciudad de Chicago o del país entero si eso fuera posible y en esa situación era serio, duro y fuerte, un empresario como todos cuyo objetivo era hacer más y más dinero. Sus convicciones seguían siendo las mismas. Una persona amante de su libertad, de la naturaleza, de los animales, un hombre completo que no le hacía falta nada y vociferaba siempre cero ataduras, pero en el fondo tambaleaba víctima de sus sentimientos que a veces lo acorralaban. Cuando a su mente venía lo que tanto le costaba admitir su cabeza era un caos, lo fue antes y lo es ahora. Necesitaba entonces poner sus ideas en orden ¿Habrá algún dia en que piense de manera diferente? ¿Será que toda su esencia llegaría hasta ese término? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de vacío en su interior?

Continuara….

* * *

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario.


	28. Chapter 28

Su vida giraba entre reuniones y eventos sociales. Gastar hasta el último dólar en compras caprichosas e innecesarias, así era Eliza, amante de la fina moda y de los lujos excesivos. Desde niña habia sido su forma de vivir y teniendo a unos padres que le daban todo lo que ella anhelaba no habia problema alguno. Salía de una de las tiendas más selectas de la Florida con un sinnúmero de bolsas de diversos tamaños y colores, era la adquisición reciente que cubría sus gustos en ese momento, trajes de última moda y una cuantiosa pulsera que luciría en una de sus acostumbradas reuniones, en donde las jovencitas de sociedad y las no tan jóvenes como ella misma llegaban a lucirse. Meses atrás, cuando se enteró de la desaparición de Terry se alegró inmensamente y aunque no era suficiente según sus anhelos, le satisfacía mucho saber que sufría.

Con respecto a Neal, luego de haber roto su amistad con Aurora quiso mantenerse alejado de su adorable hermana. Lejos de ella su carga emocional era ligera, estaba harto de todo. Dentro de un bar en el centro de New York, se encontraba tomando la tercera copa de una botella con la mitad del contenido embriagante. Solo en una de las mesas entre el alcohol y el humo de cigarrillos por todos lados, hacia un recuento de su vida. Era sorprendente ver a un hombre como Neal que todo lo tenía, elegancia, dinero, apartamentos, mujeres cuanta quisiera, pero curiosamente se sentía un lastre. Las palabras de Aurora todavía resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Dió un sorbo de su cuarta copa y luego se retiró.

* * *

Las húmedas y heladas paredes de la habitación provocaban un frío intenso que le calaba los huesos. Era invierno, la lluvia y el viento golpeaban con fuerza incesante las ventanas completamente cerradas. Sus manos se entumecían, tiritaba por el frio y sus labios estaban pálidos. No tenía algo caliente con que cubrirse. Hacia un par de días que Fabián no se apostaba en la puerta, porque consideraba que no habia necesidad de tener cuidados extremos cuando lo que habia dentro estaba casi muerto y jamás escaparía. Así podían conversar con un poco de libertad. Acercó un taburete a la pared ansiaba poder ver la claridad del día y en qué momento estaba. No era lo mismo que Aurora le contase a verlo con sus propios ojos. La rendija quedaba a lo alto puedo alcanzarla y lamentablemente oscurecía y entonces pensó con tristeza- _En éstas condiciones será una noche difícil._

-Perdóname por tardar demasiado, pero ya sabes Fabián y sus pretextos...Toma esto- le extendió una bolsa con una frazada, comida y un té caliente- con esto será un poco soportable la noche.

-Gracias…. ¡No sabes cuánto lo necesito!

-Si lo sé Terry….por eso no podía ir a dormir y saber que no pasarías bien la noche, a Fabián le hice saber que podrías morir de frío y que eso seguramente recaería sobre él, lo culparían por truncar los retorcidos planes de esa gente - dijo mientras le extendía la bebida caliente y le servía un poco de comida

-Para ellos es mucho mejor que muera aquí...así les resto tiempo y esfuerzos

-No, no pienso como tú…. al Conde no le conviene siquiera que tu estés aquí….insiste con esa mujer, la viene a visitarlo que te lleve con ella. No todos los sirvientes sabemos de ti, pero si los suficientes de confianza como para que sean leales al Conde. Hay que estar muy pendientes de todo y no confiarnos porque Fabián este alejado de este lugar. Come mientras prendo la chimenea, está húmeda, pero creo que funcionará. La leña está bastante seca y hay que aprovecharla.

-Puedo ayudarte…

-No, no es necesario…. he hecho esto cientos de veces en estas condiciones que una vez más no es nada.

-Gracias, definitivamente eres mi ángel...sin tí, ahora estaría perdido...o muerto.

-No lo digas...yo no podía ser partícipe de semejante atrocidad. No te niego que a veces tengo ganas de ir a las autoridades y denunciarlos, pero nadie le va a creer a alguien como yo…mi palabra no valdría nada contra la palabra de un Conde y una Duquesa. No quiero convertirme en su cómplice…tú lo sabes Terry, pero sigo callando…. A parte de un secuestro es un asesinato lo demás. Lo que hacen es muy malo, muy malo.

-Y yo te agradezco tanto Dalia…me has salvado la vida.

-…Tu vida y mi conciencia no tienen precio. No iba a poder vivir tranquila sabiéndome cómplice de este nefasto suceso. Podría decirte que de haber sabido todo esto nunca hubiese pisado este lugar, pero…

-Pero pienso que Dios te puso en mi camino...- Dalia asintió – no encuentro otra explicación – Terry recordó con una leve sonrisa los días en el San Pablo y como exasperaba a la hermana Grey con sus impertinencias- Dalia, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Por supuesto, quiero verle la cara a esos dos, cuando tu Padre se entere de todo.…. En unos días tu carta estará en America.

-¡Qué bien!, ¡pronto mi Madre y mi Esposa sabrán de mí!, podre volver a ver a mi hija...todos sabrán que estoy vivo.

-¡Wow, no me imaginé!-Exclamó sorprendida- quiero decir, eres un hombre muy apuesto que no pensé que….olvídalo…

-¡Entiendo a lo que te refieres!... Las extraño tanto... son lo más importante de mi vida.

-Me encantará conocer a esa mujer que debe sentirse orgullosa y muy feliz de saber que tiene un hombre que la ama con tanta intensidad, si la vida lo permite por supuesto, han pasado muchos meses que seguramente pensaran que no volverán a verte.

-Te confieso que eso me hace sentir mal. Quisiera que todo esto pase rápidamente, poder salir con vida y reunirme con ellas…es lo que más deseo Dalia…cada instante que pasa, veo las cosas tan lejanas y me desespero, siento que me volveré loco estando encerrado.

-¡Ten fuerza! es único que puedo decirte...aférrate a la imagen que tengas de tus seres queridos. Terry, no sé lo que suceda...yo, yo me siento atrapada también con todo esto. Estamos en manos de gente muy peligrosa, matones que sin pensarlo dos veces actuarían.

-Necesito escapar de aquí lo antes posible...No puedo resignarme a pasar los días que ellos me tienen destinados para efectuar sus terribles planes. Cruzarme de brazos nunca ha sido mi forma de resolver las cosas.

-¡No puedes…! Fabián está armado, también hay otros hombres igual…es imposible salir de aquí. ¿Cómo piensas que podemos escapar?, en cuanto pongamos un pie fuera de este lugar acabarían con nosotros Terry...Por favor, no trates de hacer nada, no cometas ninguna locura o será la perdición y el fin para ambos.

-Pero, no pienso quedarme aquí...esperando el día que vengan por mí para enterrarme vivo.

-¡Escúchame!, escúchame!... ¡Tranquilízate Terry, por favor...he venido pensando en algo que, que no sé si funcione, pero es una posibilidad –Terry se mantenía expectante- yo te ayudaré, pero hay que analizar todo, lo que tenemos en contra, lo adverso, los obstáculos todo…. Si vamos a escapar de aquí debemos hacerlo con la cabeza muy fría...cuentas conmigo, pero mantente tranquilo. Cuando tenga lo que necesito te diré en que consiste. Por ahora deposita toda la leña, que se queme para que puedas tener más calor. Tengo que salir de aquí antes que Fabián se le ocurra venir. Ya sabes con eso de que me persigue por todos lados. Ah, olvidaba decirte que mañana el Conde tiene la visita de esa mujer, es la que ha venido un par de veces y si corres con suerte y tienes los cuidados podrás conocerla- un escalofríos atravesó sobre su largo cuerpo a pesar del calor-No la conozco, nunca la he visto por estos lados. Escuché que era su prima, pero tengo mis reservas. La última vez que vino tú estabas totalmente perdido. Me escondí tras un viejo tablón porque no querían a nadie dentro de este lugar. No veía su rostro, pero su risa era tan llena de odio que me dio miedo…se jactaba de verte en aquellas malas condiciones… así que por favor sigue fingiendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora... aunque sea lo último que haga en ésta vida, te juro que te ayudaré a escapar de aquí Terry.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron hasta America, recordando a Candy y su hija quienes eran el motor que lo impulsaba a soportar todo lo que estaba viviendo. Solo los deseos, sus ansias por volverlas a ver le hacían seguir viviendo. Le quedaban sus esperanzas en la llegada de esa carta. Si no podía salir e ir al Castillo de su Padre al menos confiaba en que la carta llegara a manos de Candy y le informara al Duque sobre el Conde de Leicester.

Su inquietud se acrecentaba. Si esa mujer no llegaba hasta él no podría saber quién confabulaba con el Conde para retenerlo. Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no le iba a sorprender saberlo. Su mente tejió un sinnúmero de conjeturas y todo apuntaba hacia una persona.

 **Al día siguiente**

-Entra para que cerciores por ti misma que sigue igual y no te reconocerá. Las anteriores visitas pudiste comprobar que sigo tus indicaciones….no entiendo por qué ahora piensas que te estoy mintiendo….a mí no me conviene tampoco, no soy tonto. Acércate y míralo querida, ese ya no es nadie, tan solo es un desparpajo, un bulto inservible tirado en esa cama. Le iremos quitando poco a poco la conciencia, la voluntad.

Era la primera vez que se acercaba hasta el rostro del castaño quien se mantuvo inmutable y con la mirada perdida, haciendo un plus esfuerzo-…. Muy bien, es necesario que siga así….y ¿Qué harás con las personas que han estado a su cuidado? …espero que mantengan el hocico cerrado.

-Les pago demasiado bien…. no dirán nada, despreocúpate….

-Frederick, ésta gente sabe demasiado y no podemos arriesgarnos- No se había equivocado, su madrastra otra vez. Tenía tantas ganas de desenmascararla, pero se contuvo, no podía echar a perder todo, por Dalia, por su libertad, por sus vidas.

-Yo sabré que hacer con mi gente…No tienes que decirme que hacer con mis hombres... que eso no te quite el sueño , más bien busca lo antes posible la forma de llevártelo. He cumplido mi parte.

No lo quiero más tiempo aquí Caroline...apresúrate.

-No he podido solucionar eso. En el Castillo hay sirvientes que lo conocen y podrían reconocerlo… te prometo que buscaré la forma, pero dame un poco más de tiempo por favor.

-Llevas cuatro meses diciéndome lo mismo… ¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? ¿Por qué no te lo llevas, hablas con uno de mis hombres y lo matas de una vez? es tan sencillo y tú lo complicas todo. Esto ya estuviera finiquitado- vocifero molesto mientras el corazón de Terry se aceleraba. Hablaban tan fríamente sobre su muerte como si se tratara de algo tan normal.

-No…eso sería un premio, algo tan rápido no, definitivamente no…quiero verlo sufrir y que Richard y esas malditas mujeres sufran, que sufran todo lo que he tenido que aguantar y sufrir.

-¿Piensas que el reconoce su sufrimiento? ¡Míralo!

-No lo sé…lo único que quiero es que paguen, que sufran por saberlo perdido…Richard se acordará de todo lo que me ha hecho, soportar sus humillaciones al imponerme a su hijo como si se tratara de un trofeo.

-Tú lo aceptaste en principio…tuviste la oportunidad de rechazarlo desde un inicio. Pero claro tu interés por ser la Duquesa de Granchester te orilló a aceptarlo como tu hijo.

-Pero luego resultó un estorbo y verlo todos los días simplemente no podía asimilarlo. Además me recordaba siempre a esa mujer, Richard sigue amando a esa mujerzuela barata….mil veces maldito Richard Granchester, por eso odio tanto a su bastardo y todo lo que significa. Cuando vivía en el Castillo me encargué de hacerle la vida imposible, hasta que sentí alivio cuando lo envió al internado. Nunca he soportado verlo y menos que conviviera con mis hijos, siempre he querido que desaparezca. Eso, es una tortura lenta que ellos padecerán y yo disfrutaré a placer…-En quince días...En tu avioneta nos lo llevamos y lo dejamos perdido en las montañas de África…Necesitaré eso ultimo de tu parte….Espero contar contigo.

-¡Esta bien!, sino tengo opción.

La mujer giro para seguir al Conde que salía por la puerta que condenaba su encierro, un rápido vistazo y no tuvo dudas, si acaso las hubo en algún momento ahora las confirmaba. ¿Cómo no reconocer la horrible figura de la Señora Cara de cerdo, aun de espaldas? Nada le resultó extraño después de todo. Recordó las continuas exigencias de su madrastra: "Richard, sácalo de aquí, los únicos que tienen derecho son ellos, nuestros hijos, Terence no pertenece a nuestra familia, es un bastardo" su mirada se endureció al recordar. El dinero y las ansias de poder, todo eso la tenían enferma. Desaparecerlo por algo que para él no significaba nada y que siempre ha despreciado. ¿Abandonarlo a su suerte? Que mujer tan malvada.

Tenía que hacer algo ahora más que nunca.

* * *

-¡Mi querida Eleonor!

-Robert…gracias por venir - dijo con ojos entristecidos.

-Quise verte de nuevo y saber cómo estás, la última vez Mary me dijo que no querías comer y que no dormías casi nada.

-Mary siempre exagera...

-No lo creo...diría más bien que ella te quiere mucho y se preocupa por tí... ha pasado mucho tiempo y la policía nada que ubica a esos tipos...Sé que el Padre de Terry ha estado en todo el proceso investigativo.

-Sí, Richard ha estado desde el inicio y ha dejado por un tiempo sus cosas, temo que tenga problemas con su Esposa y sus hijos.

-¡No deberías!...él está cumpliendo con su deber...es su Padre y es su obligación estar aquí...así que quítate eso de la cabeza que no les estás estropeando la vida a nadie.

Sí, tienes razón...Robert me siento tan vacía…me han arrancado la vida...esas personas no tienen alma. No sé nada de mi hijo, cómo estará, en qué condiciones lo tendrán, todo eso me pregunto siempre. Nunca pidieron dinero por su rescate.

-Eso fue muy raro...normalmente los secuestradores piden dinero.

-Este sufrimiento me mata lentamente, me va destrozando el corazón, no quiero pensar en lo peor- Robert sacó su pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, muy fuerte...quizás muchos te hayan dicho esto siempre, pero es lo que debemos hacer y pedirle a Dios que cuide de nuestro muchacho….yo solo puedo decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees de manera incondicional.

-No sé si logre algún día superar todo esto… y en el fondo pienso igual que mi nuera... aunque no sabemos nada...siento que mi hijo volverá. Mi corazón de madre me lo dice...que mi hijo no pudo haber muerto que sí no ha sido posible que regrese es...es porque no le es posible, si eso es- Robert no podía desbaratar sus esperanzas con realidades crudas, con realidades dolorosas.

-Es posible...

-Buenas Tardes – un saludo fuerte se escuchó desde la entrada del pequeño saloncito. Ambos levantaron sus rostros entristecidos - disculpen mi interrupción….no pensé que estuvieras acompañada… Robert...gusto de verte.

-¡Richard!- no te preocupes, igualmente me place verte y saber que continuas al lado de Eleonor….estábamos casualmente hablando de ti y sobre Terry- dijo poniéndose de pie para extenderle un saludo de mano- es decir, la policía no ha dado con esos delincuentes ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

-No...Bueno solo hay suposiciones…la policía tendrá que argumentarlas para que puedan tener cuerpo.

-¿Y que podría ser eso?

\- Que no está en Estados Unidos…que fue sacado del país.

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿Por qué llegan a esa conclusión?- dijo la mujer exasperada- ¿y a donde se suponen que se lo llevaron?

-¡No lo sé!...Eleonor, tranquilízate, es solo una sospecha y como te dije tienen que buscar los argumentos que fundamenten su hipótesis, hubieron salidas de avionetas y un vuelo no fue reportado, en fin siguen las averiguaciones...puede ser que sea cierto o no, lo que sé es que mientras esos tipo no sean agarrados no sabremos nunca que pasó con mi hijo.

* * *

Con la poca claridad de su habitación Candy leía su correspondencia:

-Una carta de la señorita pony.

Hogar de Pony

 ** _Querida hija, no sabes cuánto quisiéramos estar contigo a tiempo completo, pero se nos hace imposible por nuestros niños, la hermana María y yo estamos haciendo los arreglos necesarios para ir a verte de nuevo. Siempre estamos pendiente de la situación por medio del Señor Ardlay y saber cómo van las cosas, es lamentable que no se tenga ninguna noticia. Nos duele saber que todo sigue igual. Nuestras oraciones están siempre y le pedimos a Dios y a nuestra Señora que te ayude a tener las fuerzas que necesitas, refúgiate en tus hijos. Nadie más puede hacerlo solo Dios y tus bebes Candy, serán ellos tu fortaleza, son ellos los que te ayudaran a pasar este momento amargo. Esperamos verte_** _._

 _Hasta luego,_

 _Señorita Pony_

-Ay señorita Pony, hermana María, ustedes siempre pendiente de mí- dijo para sí. La siguiente correspondencia, una más que aguardaba. La tomó en sus manos, pero no tenía remitente ni de dónde venía, nada. Le llamo poderosamente la atención y se disponía a abrirla cuando Dorothy tocaba a su puerta inquietante. Una llamada de la comandancia.

* * *

Mientras en ese mismo momento Richard continuaba en casa de Eleonor, después que Robert se marchó. El lugar se silenció. El servicio de Té aún dispuesto, le fue ofrecido una taza.

-Por lo visto Robert está muy al pendiente de ti- sus dedos bailoteaban el borde de la mesa una vez que dejó la taza El tono en su voz era normal, aunque con un trasfondo molesto que no pasó desapercibido por Eleonor….

¿Sera posible que…?- pensó ella sin terminar siquiera la oración en su mente-Sí, sabes bien que Robert ha sido un gran amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre ha estado conmigo en todo momento, en las épocas malas y en las buenas.

-Sí, lo sé, también se la admiración que sentía por ti….lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo viendo hacia la ventana tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-No sé, por qué sacas a relucir eso Richard…eso paso hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie se acuerda de esos días. Estábamos muy jóvenes y es normal. Robert siempre fue un amigo para mí, el único amigo sincero que tuve en la vida. Por si no sabes Robert hizo su vida y es muy feliz con su esposa. ¡Espera!, ¿no me dirás que estás molesto por las atenciones de Robert?…. No, eso no lo puedo creer y menos en estos momentos.

-No, claro que no…. Y tienes razón, no es momento de mis majaderías….disculpa…ha sido una tontería de mi parte…olvidemos el asunto y dime, cómo has estado.

-No he dormido bien, es imposible hacerlo en esta situación Richard. Siento que mi vida no podrá ser nunca la misma. Tengo sueños, a veces pesadillas y en ellos mi hijo pide ayuda…creo que si sigo así…voy a enloquecer.

-Eleonor, no lo harás, tu eres muy fuerte y estoy seguro que no vas a enloquecer…no lo puedes permitir y yo no lo voy a permitir- se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos- en tres días viajo a Inglaterra, pero vendré en lo que pueda…Te lo prometo…será solo una semana. Desde allá estaré al pendiente, dejo hombres a cargo de la situación que me informaran en cuanto haya noticias.

-No te preocupes…. Entiendo…debes atender tus cosas- sus miradas se fijaron uno en el otro y unos toques en la puerta los hizo separarse

-Disculpen señores, pero es una llamada de la Señora Candice.

-Gracias Mary.

-Hola…Candy…

-Sera Eleonor.

-¿Candy?... ¿estás bien?...

-Sí Señora Baker- la voz temblorosa de la muchacha le preocupo-…le hablo porque hace unos minutos unos agentes de la policía me llamaron….han dicho que ya atraparon a los hombres que secuestraron a Terry.

-¿Es eso cierto Candy?

-Si Señora…. Hay que informarle al Duque…supongo que sus hombres lo estarán contactando lo antes posible

-De hecho esta aquí….le diré para ir enseguida a la estación….Candy…. ¿Te dijeron si encontraron a mi hijo?

-No, no me dijeron nada- la voz de Candy se volvió a quebrar- solo que empezaran los interrogatorios y que podemos estar presente- Eleonor soltó el teléfono y el Duque entonces lo tomó- Señora Eleonor,…. ¿me escucha?

-Candy…

-Señor Richard… -La policía me ha dicho que ya los tipos están arrestados…necesito ir.

-Candy, en tu estado no creo que sea conveniente…debes descansar….recuerda por todo lo que has pasado.

-¿Descansar? ¿Hasta cuándo?... ¡Yo soportaré! Se lo prometo...Tengo que saber que pasó….tengo derecho a saber que hicieron con mi Esposo….me voy a volver loca sin saber nada de él. Por favor ¿Qué más puede pasarle a mi alma destrozada? Duque….no puedo pretender estar en un cuarto de cristal en donde no sepa nada y me oculten las cosas….por favor.

-Entonces nos veremos en un rato en la comandancia….dile al chofer que te lleve con mucho cuidado por favor.

 **Mientras tanto en Leicester**

-No puedo esperar todos esos días. La huida tiene que ser ahora y pronto Dalia….Tengo que pensar bien la forma de irme. La carta que le envié a mi esposa seguramente estará llegando a América. Mi padre sabrá todo, pero no así, que ella, tiene que ver en todo esto.

-Había olvidado preguntarte ¿Quién es ella?...esa mujer que vino, ¿la reconociste?

-Una maldita bruja….la Esposa de mi Padre. Esa mujer me odia tanto y su ambición la ha orillado a hacer esto. Hasta donde sé, está viviendo en una propiedad donde mi Padre la envió.

-Pero, si es la esposa de tu padre, por qué entonces vive en otro lugar…

-Hace algún tiempo, hizo lo mimos a mi Esposa…estaba en casa de mi Padre y gracias a Dios no pasó a mas, solo fueron unas horas que la tuvieron retenida. Tuve sospechas que había sido ella, pero mi Esposa no quiso saber del asunto y deje todos en manos del Duque. Cuando descubrió quien había sido no quiso hacer un escándalo y me opuse a que no fuera castigada como se lo merecía, se trataba de mi esposa, pero por ella misma tuve que dejar las cosas así, ya estábamos en América. Ahora te juro que fue un error y me arrepiento por no haber hecho que pagara su crimen.

-Oh por Dios…esa Señora sí que es muy mala.

\- Piensa que le quitaré el título a su hijo, mi hermano Alan, cosa que le he dejado en claro que no me interesa, pero al parecer la señora no lo entiende y cree que todo lo arreglara con sus nefastos actos.

-Esto es muy peligroso, si es como dices…esas personas son capaces de todo….Terry, te ayudaré a salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste…claro que lo hare….y tendré que huir contigo también….cuando se enteren que te ayude podrían matarme inmediatamente.

-No quiero poner en peligro tu vida…. Ese tipo es un impedimento-Si logro hacer que entre a la habitación, podría desarmarlo.

-No Terry, no sé si sea buena idea….

-Escúchame…. si logro hacerlo, tomo su arma y….y con ella me defendería de los demás que están en las rejas….solo así podría subirlas.

-¡Te olvidas que ellos son matones profesionales Terry!, y serian dos contra ti, de regreso estarías de nuevo encerrado y no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería conmigo….no definitivamente eso es muy peligroso.

-¿Entonces? …. ¿qué voy a hacer?...no encuentro otra opción.

\- Escúchame detenidamente. Te dije que esto debemos calcularlo con la cabeza fría Terry…..Puedo conseguir la llave de las rejas traseras. Fabián las tiene en su poder y puedo quitárselas.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay dos hombres que cuidan ese lugar más Fabián que anda de aquí para allá….así que…-Me desharé de ellos…les daré de su misma medicina…el mismo narcótico que te doy se lo tomarán ellos y dormirán plácidamente hasta el día siguiente….conseguir una cantidad considerable no es problema, bajo el colchón de tu cama hay lo suficiente como para que duerman una semana.

-Ahora entiendo por qué lo guardabas….lo venias pensando hace mucho tiempo….pero no me has dicho como le quitarás las llaves a Fabián.

Terry seguía expectante-…Bueno creo que tendré que….-no terminó la frase.

-No, eso no Dalia… ¡No puedes sacrificarte de esa manera!...si no puedes conseguir las llaves, lo hare como lo pensé en un inicio. ¡No puedo permitirlo! Eso sería demasiado.

-No debes preocuparte, antes que pueda hacerme algo dormirá como un animal.

-Es muy arriesgado….

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien….cuando todos estén bien dormidos, vendré donde Fabián y le doy de tomar su acostumbrado té, después lo llevaré a la habitación que está al final de este pasillo, tomo las llaves y nos vamos en busca de nuestra libertad.

-Suena bien...te prometo que después de todo esto, te llevaré al Castillo de mi Padre. Allí estarás a salvo y segura.

-Entonces es hora de irme…en dos días nos vamos…debes estar pendiente, por nada el mundo salgas Terry - se dirigió a la puerta apretando sus manos una con otra- espera a que yo venga por ti.

-Pasen adelante Señor Granchester…Señoras…tomen asiento.

-Señor agente… ¿será posible que vea a esos tipos?

-En unos momentos serán interrogados…estamos esperando al testigo ocular para que pueda identificarlos. Luego serán interrogados por separado y luego, vamos a confrontarlos. Veremos que tienen que decir esos dos. Si gustan pueden pasar al cuarto de al lado, desde allí pueden escuchar y ver todo.

Tiempo después de regreso a la mansión de la actriz

-No puede ser… ¿Dónde estará mi hijo? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? No entiendo nada, nada- Candy no hablaba, después de escuchar la confesión de los hombres era prácticamente seguir en lo mismo. Se pensaba que al encontrarlos sabrían todo, pero no fue así. Lo único nuevo es que alguien en Massachusetts les esperaban en una avioneta, pero desconocían quien era el sujeto.

-Hay algo en todo esto que…que es importante….ahora existe una pista. He enviado a mis mejores hombres de inteligencia para que trabajen con las autoridades Americanas, si hubieron registros de salida aun haya sido un transporte privado. A menos que haya sido en un sitio de clandestinidad y eso sería muy difícil.

-Pero…y si fue de esa manera, es decir se han dado casos en los que vienen aterrizan en campo solitario y desaparecen… sin dejar rastro, nada.

-¡Es probable!...tratándose del contexto en que se ha dado el asunto. Roguemos por que hayan cometido un error. Les juro que cuando tenga ese hombre frente a mí…me encargaré de que pase muchos años en prisión hasta que se pudra dentro de ella. No descansaré hasta que así sea…se los juro como que me llamo Richard Granchester.

Dalia seguía cumpliendo con su trabajo. El proporcionarles la bebida a los hombres junto con el somnífero no era problema, siempre les preparaba té, café, entre otras cosas. Nada de eso estaba fuera del lugar pues la servidumbre tenía prohibido acercarse. Sin embargo no la veían con agrado como no sabían en qué consistía su trabajo decían que se tomaba muchas libertades y el cotilleo en la cocina, era que, seguramente se trataba de una amante del Conde, que la tenía en casa bajo la fachada oculta de una sirvienta más. Aunque a Dalia poco le importaba lo que dijeran, puso en su lugar a más de uno con la amenaza de contarle al Conde sobre sus chismes de pasillo. Esto obviamente había amainado el asunto.

\- Mañana Terry….a las 6 de la mañana empiezo todo…únicamente le daré a los hombres de las rejas, no hay que perder tiempo en los demás, no se darán cuenta, están muy alejados. Así que no es necesario…

-¿Cuántos son?

-Seis, con Fabián.

La noche fue tensa para ambos. Dalia en su habitación pensaba en todo. Una y otra vez estudiaba los pasos que debía hacer. Terry por su parte seguía despierto. Sus ojos no se cerraban pensando en el mañana, en su huida y en que a Dalia no le pasara nada malo. La imagen de su Madre, de Candy y su hija, de todos sus amigos, le sacó una hermosa sonrisa, pero luego se encogía su corazón de solo pensar en el sufrimiento de ellas.

-¡Buenos días! – saludo al entrar a la cocina para servirse una taza de café y como todos los días, les pedía a Samantha la cocinera que dispusiera para llevarles a los hombres un poco del contenido

-Por favor Dalia, ve y sírvelo tú, estoy ocupada en este momento- dijo la cocinera de mala gana.

-Oh, está bien…. _**perfecto**_ \- pensó- ….- ¡No te preocupes….yo lo hago! -mientras servía la bebida en las tasas correspondientes esperaba un descuido de la cocinera. Tenía que ser todo rápido. En tres tazas deposito el Té con tres dosis en cada una, suficiente para dormir en un par de días. Lord Wilden tenía dos días de no llegar al castillo, siendo un hombre soltero, con dinero y poder se daba el lujo de tener a sus amantes una por cada noche en los prostíbulos de la Ciudad. Charlotte era su amante en turno, una mujer madura que desfogaba los ímpetus del Conde. ¿Quién podía decirle algo? esa era su vida.

-Hola preciosa…. ¿cómo estás?- saludo Fabián al ver a Dalia llegar con la taza en sus manos. La mujer había dado largas al asunto con ese hombre quien se inquietaba y no dejaba de poner el dedo en el renglón…solo pensaba en acostarse con ella.

-He traído tu café…está muy rico y caliente aún- Lo había buscado, pero fue precisamente en la habitación que lo llevaría donde lo encontró- las manos de Dalia sudaban y toda ella también al verse a solas con ese tipo, mostraba serenidad, no podía dejar que sus nervios la delataran.

-Gracias y como siempre tan atenta….pero requiero más atención de tu parte…otra clase de atención que tú me prometiste…pronto todo esto terminará y entonces veré cuales serán tus pretextos tontos.

-No es así…- el hombre tomó el primer sorbo de su bebida que luego depositó la taza en una mesita. Como en cámara lenta observaba cada movimiento. Su insensibilidad, su mirada vulgar, sus manos ásperas cuyos dedos toqueteaban abusivamente los brazos, los hombros de la mujer y luego su cintura .Estaba nerviosa, temblaba. Seguía tocándola, al llegar a sus caderas Dalia no pudo resistirlo y lo aparto de sí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No estas cumpliendo con lo acordado…dije y lo acabas de mencionar tú también, que cuando pase esto y se lleven a ese sujeto todo será distinto entre nosotros…. ¿ya se te olvido?

-No, no lo he olvidado y me molesta que seas tan fría, que pongas limites ¿acaso no sientes nada?- y claro que sentía, pero las ganas de estrangular con sus propias manos. Podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo, en este momento…solo tú y yo tenemos acceso a estar aquí. Nadie vendrá y podemos pasar un momento tan delicioso, solos tú y yo- escucharlo le causó ganas de vomitar. Claro que no se imaginaba tener absolutamente nada con ese hombre como si fuese un animal. No era una mujer pura, pero obviamente que su cuerpo y su dignidad no se la daría a un tipo como Fabián.

-No, no, parece que no has entendido nada de lo que he dicho….falta poco para esto

-Es que no entiendo que es lo que tenemos que esperar… ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad Dalia?

-¿La verdad? ¿De qué verdad me hablas?- Fabián se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un segundo trago de su taza, se sintió un poco mareado, pero eso no impedía acercarse más a Dalia, frotando su masculinidad en el cuerpo de la mujer- por favor, no…no Fabián.

-De que es una mentira que quieras algo conmigo...que tus malditas justificaciones tienen otro motivo. ¿Qué te propones?

-No, no te entiendo…yo…-Dalia se apartó un poco. Lo observaba y parecía que no surtía el efecto que esperaba. De repente y sorprendiéndola la sostuvo de las muñecas con fuerza- ¡Suéltame!, me estas lastimando.

-Eres una maldita perra….te insinúas y me provocas ¿ahora quieres huir?… Eres una calientabraguetas, pero no te iras sin antes me cobre lo que me debes- ella pudo soltar una mano y una sonora bofetada cayó en la mejilla del hombre- volvió a arremeter contra ella forzándole a que lo besara.

-Déjame Fabián, no me toques…me das asco… ¿no lo puedes entender?- dijo con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro mientras seguía luchando, pero por obvias razones era más fuerte que ella.

Mientras Terry que se encontraba encerrado en la habitación muy cerca de la puerta, escuchaba voces fuertes muy cerca.

-¡Asi que te doy asco!….- sus ojos llameantes de ira le dieron temor- no me importa, aun así me cobrare lo que me corresponde….malo para ti que no lo disfrutes, porque yo sí- volvió a besarla con fuerza, tocaba su cuerpo con descaro, sus senos y sus caderas las apretaba con furia

\- Fabián, por favor ¡Suéltame! ¿Crees que es la manera?

-¿y cuál es? ¡Me canse de ser delicado contigo! y no te soltaré hasta que seas mía- manoseo en las partes íntimas y ella lanzó un gemido desgarrado.

-No, no por favor…no lo hagas...

-Nadie te escuchara preciosa…nadie vendrá…. ¿sabes por qué?...James y Glens saben de esto- La mirada del hombre era seca y profunda. Sin preverlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desgarro parte de su ropa…

-¡Déjame!... ….ayuda por favor.

Terry escuchó claramente la voz de Dalia. Ya no eran voces en susurros, la mujer gritaba con fuerza.

Comenzó a besarla con salvajismo y odio, sus labios estaban hinchados y lastimados. Sus manos seguían hurgando el cuerpo de Dalia, tocaban su intimidad. Sentía que el mundo se le vendría encima.

El forcejeo era más acalorado y Dalia no tenía la suficiente fuerza para quitárselo de encima. La fuerza le sobrepasaba.

-¡Maldita Perra!- había abofeteado a Dalia y por su boca un hilo de sangre corría- te insinúas y ahora no quieres nada conmigo….pues si no es por las buenas, lo obtendré por las malas. …¡serás mía!- la mirada oscura del hombre envuelta en lo perverso y en lo ruin. Su boca dejaba un camino húmedo en el rostro de Dalia, con su lengua recorría hasta llegar a sus hombros desnudándoles agresivamente. Ella luchaba con ello y le extrañaba que Fabián no se hubiese rendido al sueño, no perdía fuerzas, al contrario, como si le había duplicado las fuerzas.

Era una habitación un poco alejada, pero en la misma línea. Recordó que ella estaría al final de ese pasillo en una solitaria habitación con ese tipo. Sobrecogido por lo que podía estar sucediendo busco con ímpetu sin importarle si lo descubrían. De pronto todo estaba silencioso, se había alejado mucho de la habitación cuando volvió a escuchar el grito ahogado de la mujer, un mal pensamiento se activó en su mente. Corrió, no tenía miedo. Fabián clavaba sus dientes salvajemente en la carne desnuda de sus hombros y esa fue la escena que el castaño encontró.

-¡Suéltala!- sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre él separándolo de Dalia que yacía en un camastro con su rostro golpeado. Fabián fue relegado al ser víctima de un golpe en la quijada- ¡Eres un maldito animal!- otro golpe y otro más sobre Fabián.

-¡Terry!…

-¡Alto!...si te mueves, disparo…- le apuntaba- lo lamentaré, pero sabrá que lo hice en defensa propia…total, el fin es el mismo y no me culparán por esto. Acabaré contigo y con esta zorra traidora- apuntaba en dirección a ella- ¿Creías que podías engañarme? Debí prever esto, pero de aquí no podrán salir nunca si no es que muerto los dos- una cínica sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Fabián- Estuve a punto de caer, pero no confío ni en mi propia sombra- la mujer palideció bajando su vista- cuando empecé a marearme con el primer sorbo sospeché que algo estabas tramando. Me creyeron un imbécil. Terminarán aquí, los dos…primero contigo- señaló con el arma a Terry-… y luego de hacer todo lo que quiera con esta zorra- hizo gestos obscenos con su lengua- te matare maldita- la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

-Déjala ir….por favor….te prometo que ella no dirá nada, pero deja que se vaya y no la lastimes más.

-¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?... los dos van a morir.

-Terry, por favor no tiene caso…es el fin….

-Terry, Terry…. ¿acaso te hiciste amante de este idiota?- dijo con sorna.

-¡No tiene que darte explicaciones! Ella no es de tu propiedad.

-Muy hombrecito el muchacho, ¿eh? Date cuenta que quien tiene el arma soy yo. ¡Pan comido! ¿Pretendes medir fuerzas conmigo?, con un solo tiro estas liquidado.

-No, no podemos medir fuerzas… tú eres un cobarde…deja tu arma y ponte conmigo como los hombres de verdad.

-¡Cállate!- sostenía el arma apuntándole mientras Dalia dándose por vencida y sin salida se hizo un ovillo en el piso junto a la pared. Estaba sumamente aterrada al sentir que era el fin para los dos- Debí tener mucho cuidado contigo, querida Dalia…Mira que tenernos engañados a todos, haciéndonos creer que hacías tu trabajo…¿Qué dirá el Conde si se entera de tu traición? ¿Qué crees que te pueda hacer?...pienso que es mejor que te mate a que Lord Wilden lo haga…ya sabes como se las gasta cuando alguien lo traiciona querida.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada….

-Ella debe pagar y no solo por no cumplir con su trabajo…si no por mantenerme engañado, ella sabe a qué me refiero ¿verdad, Dalia?

-Sé a qué te refieres…Dalia no quiere estar contigo y tu molestia porque no pudiste someterla…. ¡Qué mal es que a un hombre le digan que solo provoca asco!

-¡Que te calles ya!…- dio con la cacha del arma en el rostro y le rompió una ceja.

-¡Basta!...basta por favor…Fabián…no sigas lastimándolo, por favor.

-Lo hare, a cambio de….

-Jamás…prefiero morir antes.

-¿Lo ves?...ella lo pide y se lo concederé.

-Eres tan solo una basura disfrazado de hombre….abusar de una mujer ¿Acaso saliste de una bestia?

\- ¡Haz acabado con mi paciencia!- dijo con ojos brillantes acercándose y golpeándolo de puño cerrado en su estómago. Terry se sobrepuso, pero no le dio tiempo de responder porque fue tomado de sorpresa tirándolo al suelo y apretando su cuello con fuerza- ¡Este será tu final!- luchaba, sus manos trataban de quitárselo de encima, pero el frio del metal que apuntaba en su cuello lo mantenía inmóvil y sin fuerzas por la falta del aire. Con dedo en el gatillo, Fabián dio una bocanada de aire mientras su mirada se incrustaba en el rostro de Terry que cerraba sus ojos lentamente. El sonido hueco de huesos rotos se escuchó tan cerca que pensó que ya había muerto sin reconocerlo. El instante parecía eterno, como una agonía lenta y larga. Sus azules ojos vieron a Fabián con expresión perdida, sus ojos lucían desorbitados, su semblante indescifrable y el de Terry aún de desconcierto, no sabía que había pasado hasta que el pesado cuerpo caía a su lado y Dalia apareció a su vista con un candelabro que todavía sostenía en sus manos. Su diseño de hojas en forma de lanzas puntiagudas es lo que se había incrustado en el cráneo de Fabián. Dalia había usado toda la fuerza que su miedo recogió para salvar la vida de Terry, otra vez.

-¡Dalia! – la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió para que volviera en si-¿estás bien?

-Yo...yo no…no quería hacer esto, pero…volvió su mirada a Fabián, cerrándolos de inmediato. - Te iba a matar Terry ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- Por lo pronto será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes…no hay tiempo que perder. Hay que subir las verjas con mucho cuidado.

-No…aquí están las llaves…

Las paredes del lugar eran frías, oscuras y el terror las hacían interminables, victimas del miedo que les atestaba hasta lo más profundo. Tenían que salir rapidamente.

Corrían y corrían hasta que lograron llegar a las rejas traseras cuyo paso estaba cubierto por maleza que llegaba al rodapié de la construcción. Observaban a todos lados, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y Dalia conocedora del lugar introducía la llave en la gran cerradura sin tener precisión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, no lo sé…estoy segura que estas son…- Terry hizo el mismo procedimiento, pero las rejas no cedían.

-...Dalia…- dijo con tono de derrota.

-Prueba una vez más Terry….- después de un par de minutos el sonido en la cerradura –Oh Dios, por fin…por fin…..trata de cerrar, para ganar tiempo.

-No, déjalo así…tiempo ya no tenemos…- dijo Terry al divisar que un hombre venia en dirección a ellos.

-¡Oigan ustedes!….- un disparo agilizó el proceso y lograron salir-¡Deténganse!

-¡Mala suerte la nuestra!, tenía que venir precisamente hoy por estos rumbos…nunca se aparecen.

-Vamos que no tardaran estar tras nuestros pasos…

* * *

-Albert, Archie…gracias por venir….

-Te traemos una visita Candy…

-¿Una visita?... ¿Annie?

-Hola Candy….mi hermanita.

-Annie, como, ¿cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor, ha sido un embarazo muy difícil, pero tú, Candy, ¿Cómo has estado?.- dijo una entristecida Annie.

-Que les puedo decir….físicamente bien, pero siento un vacío en mi corazón. Han pasado cinco meses que no sé nada de Terry. Es como si la Tierra se lo ha tragado. A veces pienso que ya no volverá, no puedo aceptarlo- negó con su cabeza como si así podía quitar los malos pensamientos.

-Candy, recuerda siempre las palabras de la Hermana María…ten fe en Dios y si las cosas no salen como uno quiere tus hijos te darán la fuerza para continuar. No puedes dejarte caer…por ellos tienes que luchar, porque ellos te necesitaran toda la vida.

-...Es…. es tan difícil.

-¡Lo sé!...y, nosotros estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte. Todos estaremos contigo amiga.

-Gracias…

-¿Cómo esta Vicky?

-Creciendo cada día más. Me pregunta por su Papá y tengo que inventarle que está en su trabajo…., quizás ahora no resienta su ausencia…. es tan pequeñita….

\- Los niños son muy perceptivos…ella lo extraña sin tener conciencia- comentó Archie.

-Parece que pronto darás a luz, te veo cansada.

\- Es la segunda vez que veo a Candy embarazada-dijo Albert abrazándola de sus hombros.

Ella acaricio su barriga con tristeza al reconocer que por segunda vez Terry no compartía con ella el proceso de su embarazo. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla que seco inmediatamente- Me falta muy poco tiempo.

-Candy… ¿Patty aún sigue en la Florida?, supe que había viajado por asuntos en la universidad- dijo Annie.

-Sí, de hecho, llamó para decirme que vendrá por la tarde. Parece que se establecerá en Nueva York.

-¿en serio?...eso es una alegría entre tantas tristezas.

-Si- respondió Candy- De hecho…nuestra amiga ya está aquí.

-Patty…amiga, pero que hermosa y linda estas….tenia tantas ganas de saber de ti.

-Gracias Annie, yo también, pero tú, si estás muy hermosa y tú también Candy, me fui por unos días y te veo preciosa…y yo muy ansiosa por ser tía otra vez- sonrió alivianando la situación.

-¡Hola Patty!

\- Señor Albert- impredeciblemente la chica se sonrojó ante la presencia del Rubio, no podía explicar por qué.

-Yo les agradezco que estén todos ustedes conmigo, pero sé que tienen sus vidas y sus cosas. No quiero ser un impedimento para ninguno de ustedes. Les aseguro que estaré bien….Dorothy cuida de mí.

-¡Eso lo sabemos Candy!, Dorothy te quiere mucho, pero nosotros también… No nos pidas eso...- comento Albert

-Por lo que veo, es imposible luchar con ustedes- se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes hacer otra cosa pequeña y lo que veo recomendable y diría que bueno para todos es que se vengan a la mansión de Chicago.

-En otras circunstancias no dejaría de lado tu propuesta, pero tengo que estar aquí para cuando él vuelva….no quiero irme, no puedo Albert, este es mi hogar y….

-¡Entiendo!

Candy observaba con inquietud hacia el lugar Donde Dorothy depositaba el correo - ¿Quieres que te traiga tu correspondencia?- pregunto Albert al ver que ella se levantaba con dificultad

-Por favor….ahora recuerdo un sobre que recibí la semana...Lo había olvidado…con tantas cosas que pase por alto esta carta.

-¿No piensas leerla?...puede ser algo importante

-Es muy extraño, no dice quien la envía- sus ojos recorrían las letras. Una letra inconfundible entre millones, no podía creerlo-¡No puede ser Albert!...

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- se acercó Archie y los demás al ver el semblante pálido de la Rubia- ¿porque estas tan agitada Candy? eso no te hace bien.

-Chicos… ésta letra es, esta letra es de Terry….

-¿Estas segura Candy?

\- Jamás podría olvidarla. Esta letra la he llevado en mi memoria por años Albert. Esta caligrafía es de Terry…no puedo equivocarme…puedo reconocerla entre miles.

-¿Pero qué dice?- las chicas abrazaban a Candy que volvía a llorar inconsolablemente. Con un nudo en su garganta no podía hablar.

-¿Me permites Candy?- Archie tomo la carta de sus manos y empezó a leerla.

Querida Candy

 _Sé que te sorprenderás cuando leas esta carta mi amor. Por favor quiero que estés bien. Yo estoy tratando de salir de todo esto. Me encuentro en Inglaterra, pero muy alejado del Castillo de mi Padre. Estoy secuestrado y el tipo que me trajo hasta aquí se llama Frederick Wilden, no puedo darte más detalles… en estos momentos estoy planeando huir. No sé si el Duque este aquí o en América. Díselo amor… si no logro llegar hasta el Castillo, por favor que busque a Frederick Wilden, en el parlamento….él ha sido el artífice de todo._

 _Verte pronto me ayudara a tener las esperanzas y las fuerzas que necesito. Cuídate amor y cuida de nuestra hija, y por favor pídele a Dios que todo salga bien._

 _Siempre tuyo, Terry_.

\- ¿Quién será ese tal Frederick Wilden…?- pregunto Archie

-El Duque debe saber de quién se trata…vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

La pequeña carta que resumía el calvario de Terry hizo que el corazón de Candy se agitara, las fuerzas se perdieron. Se desmayó e inmediatamente las chicas le atendían mientras llamaban al médico.

-Patty, Dorothy…por favor…no podemos quedarnos, cuiden de Annie y Candy…tenemos que ir a buscar al Duque- salieron rápidamente, sabían en el hotel donde se estaba quedando.

Dos de los tres hombres que cuidaban la parte delantera habían salido tras ellos. No podían esperar la llegada del Conde quien seguramente no iba a recibir de buen agrado la noticia. No podían perder más tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea!, Son unos ineptos ¿Para qué entonces les pago?... ¡Mierda!- golpeó con fuerza su escritorio- ¡No sirven para nada!…. ¿saben lo que implica esto? Los debería mandar a matar a todos ustedes imbéciles….A todos…no entiendo cómo pudieron escapar en sus narices.

-Señor, me uniré a buscarlos. Si ellos van al Castillo Granchester…no podrán entrar.

-Termina el trabajo… ¡Mátenlos!…espero que esta vez no me fallen…pero tú…Tú no iras al Castillo de los Granchester…

Corrían por sus vidas. Sin mirar atrás. No tenían idea el camino que habían tomado, pero la sensación de tenerlos cerca, el miedo de que fueran alcanzados y asesinados, era combustible de adrenalina para no detenerse. Dalia estaba cansada y Terry sentía que sus fuerzas no estaban en su sitio. Tenían hambre, sed y les dolía todo el cuerpo. Ella se detuvo casi sin aliento. No podía continuar más.

-Terry…. No puedo….déjame aquí, yo buscare donde esconderme, pero tú, sálvate…

-No Dalia, no puedes decirme esto….No puedo dejarte a merced de esos tipos. Nunca me lo perdonaría y no podría vivir con esto toda mi vida….por favor levántate, vamos…demuéstrame que sigues siendo esa mujer valiente.

-Seguramente antes de pudiéramos llegar a la Casa de tu Padre podían estarnos esperando. Esa gente es muy poderosa y no tenemos escapatoria.

-No te des por vencida… ¿Dónde está esa mujer que arriesgo todo por salvarme? ¿Dónde está? No es ahora que te darás por vencida Dalia, por favor….no me hagas esto….vamos, ponte en pie- siguieron el camino que era montoso y resbaladizo por el invierno que azotaba y en poco tiempo llegaron hasta una calle principal. Era una calle poco transitada, algunos autos y carruajes. Otros llevaban sus carretas. Terry no tenía dinero para tomar uno que los llevara hasta el castillo y pasó su mano por su cabeza sintiéndose derrotado y cansado.

-Mira…guarde este dinero en mis ropas. Te confieso que por un momento tuve miedo que Fabián pudiera encontrarlo.

Le mostraba unas cuantas libras- Siempre lo he dicho…tú eres un ángel.

-…Oh, por Dios…no es momento de hacerme sonrojar- Ambos sonrieron a pesar de todo

\- ¡Vamos!

Le hicieron la parada a un cochero, pero al ver muy de cerca en las fachas que se encontraban arrancó. Luego otro y otro, hasta que un cuarto se detuvo

-Señor, por favor…necesitamos llegar a Windermere.… ¿Está bien con esto?- el viejo observó el dinero de manos de Dalia.

-Sí que es camino largo, pero eso es más que suficiente…con eso podría hasta darles una cena sencilla pero caliente.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sí, puedo llevarles a mi casa. Estoy muy cerca, tan solo a una calle…. soy un viejo solo y no me cae mal no estarlo esta ocasión… claro si no tienen prisa. ¿Qué les parece?...

-Terry….-susurró Dalia-yo…

-Dalia…está bien…te ves muy débil y no puedo permitir que te pase nada, necesitamos tener fuerzas para continuar….aceptamos Señor, en realidad estamos cansados y con mucha hambre-dijo dirigiéndose al viejo.

-Damián, mi nombre es Damián Johansson y será un placer recibirles en mi humilde hogar….suban.

-Señor Johansson… muchas gracias.

El hombre vivía solo en una casa con lo necesario para subsistir. Estuvo dos veces casado, pero solo tuvo un hijo del segundo matrimonio que había muerto en la guerra, desde entonces le acompañaba su soledad. El anciano estaba sorprendido por el relato de lo vivido, pero no supo de quienes se trataban.

-Ahora que lo pienso Dalia…mañana quiero irme solo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Escúchame por favor, señor Johansson, como ya sabe, estamos en peligro. Nos persiguen para matarnos y quiero pedirle un favor…le prometo que se lo pagaré el doble, pero necesito que Dalia se quede con usted mientras se arreglan las cosas.

-Pero Terry…

\- Yo había prometido llevármela y asegurarla en casa de mi Padre, pero me temo que esa gente se nos ha adelantado y han de estar esperándonos por todos los alrededores. Antes de llegar al castillo acabarían conmigo. El tiempo que tenemos aquí, les ha servido para llevarnos la delantera…así que, me enfrentaré solo a esto

-¿Qué estás diciendo muchacho?… Me parece bien que ella se quede, pero, mejor busca a las autoridades y los denuncias.

-Es imposible…usted no conoce esa gente….por favor Dalia, no te preocupes que mandare por ti, comprende que ahora sería arriesgar tu vida y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-Terry, pero entonces…. ¡No puedes ir hasta allá!...sería un suicidio que intentaras llegar al Castillo Granchester… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡No iré al castillo!

-¿Cómo?

-Señor Damián, tampoco quiero exponerlo a usted, en este viaje peligroso…deje que me vaya solo. Présteme algún otro medio en el que pueda irme. Se lo devolveré…se lo aseguro….por favor.

-Bueno aparte del Carruaje tengo una pequeña Carreta y…- dijo pensativo.

-¡Necesito eso!- dijo señalando una bicicleta apoyada a la orilla de su carreta.

-¿Eso?- era una Roadster del año 1900 que el hombre usó, pero con su edad y la adquisición de sus nuevos instrumentos de trabajo habia pasado a segundo plano- debo decirte que está muy vieja. Hace mucho tiempo que no la utilizo que no sé si sirva.

-¡Puedo revisarla!, si hago que funcione puedo irme en ella hasta Londres. Me llevará mucho tiempo, pero es la elección que quiero tomar…

El viejo no estaba muy seguro que fuese lo apropiado, pero viendo la determinación en los ojos de su interlocutor no tuvo más que decir: …-el camino es largo, puedes llevártela y no te preocupes en devolvérmela.

-Por lo que veo todo lo has decidido…

-Por favor Dalia…comprende que no puedo exponer tu vida, ya ha sido suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí y no te abandonaré.

-Lo sé, lo sé y no me hagas caso…Tienes razón, no quiero ser tampoco un impedimento para que llegues a tu destino….yo me quedaré con el Señor Johansson y esperaré.

-¿De verdad ya tienen noticias de Terry?- Candy asintió con un atisbo de esperanzas y nuevos bríos.

-Me envió una carta…desde su encierro….yo no sé qué pensar ni que hacer Karen, me siento atada de manos sin poder ir y buscarlo…te juro que ahora me siento más inquieta que antes.

-¡Lo entiendo!, pero debes dejar en manos de los que pueden, tu estas embarazada y debes pensar en tu bebe que pronto nacerá y, a todo esto… ¿Cómo lo hizo?...quiero decir como hizo para enviarte esa carta.

-No lo sé, supongo que tiene la ayuda de alguien, pero lo importante es que está vivo, ¿te das cuenta?...Terry está vivo…el Duque salió inmediatamente a Inglaterra….Terry quiere escapar y eso es peligroso. No sé qué pasará y eso me da mucho miedo.

-Supongo que en estos momentos lo debe haber hecho Candy…la carta es de la semana pasada.

-Sí y solo le pido a Dios que lo proteja- dijo con su crucifijo en su pecho- supe que te iras a Italia, te felicito por todo lo que está pasando en tu vida Karen, te lo deseo con toda sinceridad que seas feliz.

-Gracias y sí, me voy a Italia, pero no sin antes ver a mi amigo…no puedo irme sin saber nada de él. Giovanni me comprende y también está muy consternado. Nunca fueron grandes amigos más que compañeros de tablas, pero llego a apreciarlo. Aquí entre nos, Giovanni desde que conoció a Terence siempre lo admiró. Eso de alguna forma me hizo acercarme a él, porque aprecio mucho a las personas que saben reconocer el talento de los demás.

-Pero no puedes detener tu vida Karen…. ¿también tú?

-No es así Candy, no digas eso, pero mis asuntos con Giovanni pueden esperar…además no me importa si incluso un ejército completo de hombres están tras su búsqueda. No me iré sin saber de mi amigo.

El Duque releía la carta que Terry había enviado desde Inglaterra. Habían pasado muchos días desde que la escribió y a esas alturas desconocía la suerte de su hijo. Si pudo huir o si continuaba en manos de esa gente. El nombre de Frederick Wilden azotaba su mente, conocía a alguien con ese nombre en la cámara baja del parlamento, pero no lograba entender nada. La carta decía claramente que lo buscara y lo culpaba de su desaparición. En su avioneta el camino era rápido y en horas estaría de nuevo en Inglaterra.

-Ya amaneció- murmuro Dalia entrando a la habitación donde Terry y el viejo dormían. El lugar era pequeño, pero se habían acomodado en un par de catres. Terry despertó viendo a su alrededor. Pensó que había despertado de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, pero lamentablemente no lo era- …. Son casi las cinco de la mañana.

-¿Sabes dónde está el Señor Johansson?

-Buen dia muchacho a levantarse….el café está listo y lo acompañaremos con pan y algo de queso fresco…así que levántate hijo. Te esperan varias horas de camino. Toma, ponte este abrigo…está haciendo mucho frio afuera…también esta gorra te servirá y esta bufanda es muy calientita.

-Muchas gracias…

Aun la mañana era tierna y la luz de la aurora iluminaba lentamente la ciudad- aquí hay un poco de comida para el viaje- le ubico una pequeña albarda en su espalda.

-No debió molestarse, pero le agradezco….

-Quise hacerlo, además Dalia me ayudo….con el dinero que me dieron por el viaje fue suficiente para comprar provisiones.

-Le reitero mi compromiso con usted.

-No te preocupes por eso muchacho…piensa ahora en ti y en la forma en que llegarás. Ten cuidado….espero que todo salga bien y no te preocupes…no me debes nada.

-Adiós Terry y por favor cuídate….espero verte pronto- él asintió.

-¡No puede ser verdad lo que me estás diciendo!- exclamó Caroline a punto de estallar de la ira- ¡Que ineptitud la tuya Frederick!, confié en ti creyendo que tendrías las cosas bajo control….y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Te dije mil veces que te lo llevaras, que lo mataras, pero nunca me hiciste caso….ahora estoy en un gran lio.

-….al menos nunca se dio cuenta que yo estuve allí…

-Yo que tú, no estaría tan seguro…recuerda que debió haber estado mucho tiempo sin tomar el narcótico para que pudieran huir sin problemas.

-No puedes ser….te lo dije Frederick, que no podías confiar en tu gente…esa mujer, esa mujer sabe todo…no podemos dejar que viva.

-Ninguno de los dos dirá nada…ya mis hombres están tras ellos y tienen la orden de matarlos…así que tranquilízate. Si supo de ti de nada le servirá.

-No puedo creer que teniendo tantos hombres haya pasado esto en sus narices ¿qué paso con el tipo que tenías en la puerta como un perro? ¿También nos traicionó?

-Lo encontraron muerto, con el cerebro roto.

-….Ellos no pueden llegar vivos. Sé que Richard no se encuentra en el castillo. Los niños me lo dijeron.

-¿Ellos están aquí?

-Sí….

-Pobres, lamento que muy pronto lloren por su hermano.

-¡Me habría gustado verle a los ojos…en su último suspiro….Terence nunca debió existir- dijo con su sonrisa llena de maldad!

El asunto sobre la separación del Duque y Caroline estaba siendo procesado. Meses atrás Richard había hablado con el Rey sobre el asunto. En principio puso muchas objeciones, pero al final término accediendo a que se llevara a cabo dicho proceso, los tiempos habían cambiado y nuevas leyes habían sido hechas que una separación y más aún un divorcio entre la nobleza era algo aceptable. Pero llevaba un proceso tedioso y largo, como dando tiempo a reconsideraciones. Si el Duque estuviese tantos años atrás, eso jamás se hubiere dado y tendría que estar al lado de esa mujer hasta el día de su muerte porque era lo único que podía separarlos. En Inglaterra antes de 1857 el divorcio no estaba legalizado y los matrimonios debían soportarse no importando si tenían o no desavenencias o conflictos que se consideraban normales, no importaba si había agresión verbal o física por cualquiera de las partes, o si la infidelidad del marido era evidente, lo importante era mantener el matrimonio porque era considerada para los ingleses un lazo indisoluble. Además el Rey lo autorizaba. Sin embargo Caroline y el Duque seguían siendo esposos.

Si tenía suerte llegaría a Londres. En auto estaría a casi tres horas de camino, pero en bicicleta, lo desconocía. El destino era el palacio de Westminster, en donde se encontraba la cámara del parlamento… ¿será que Terry iba en busca del Conde de Leicester para arreglar cuentas?- No, posiblemente el Conde ya no está en el parlamento- pensó.

Vestido de forma distinta, la ropa era del hijo del Señor Johansson y una gorra que cubría sus mechones castaños….a las 6 de la mañana partió, solo esperaba que su transporte le ayudara a llegar. Mientras esto sucedía el Duque y Eleonor aun iban en vuelo. Richard insistió en que no volara con él, pero la actriz hizo lo mismo con fundamento, era normal y lógico. Era su hijo y necesitaba saber de él.

Seguía su recorrido, la soltura de sus piernas acostumbrada al ejercicio hacia que llevara más de una hora de camino, a esas alturas se sintió cansado y con hambre por lo que pensó en detenerse cerca de una estación ferroviaria. El lugar estaba tranquilo El poco dinero que llevaba consigo Dalia se lo había dado para lo que pudiera necesitar, pensó en hacer una llamada al castillo pero no era suficiente, más que para comprar alguna otra cosa con que sustentar su cuerpo y así lo hizo media hora después, transcurrido un trayecto más sintió sed, había retenido las ganas para que el dinero pudiera rendir.

-¡Por fin te has dignado venir a visitarnos! ¿Dónde has estado Neal?

-¿Dónde más madre?...En Nueva York haciendo y deshaciendo el dinero. Es…

Le interrumpió bruscamente- Igual que tu Elisa…. ¿no me dirás que el dinero que te da nuestro padre lo usas para obras de beneficencia…? ¿Acaso lo has donado al hogar de Pony?- dijo con sorna

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Por favor…no empiecen a discutir por tonterías….ya están demasiado adultos para que sigan actuando como adolescentes inmaduros…Tu, Eliza…tengo que decirte que la Tía abuela y yo hemos arreglado para que conozcas al hijo a los Jefferson.

-¿y para que lo tengo que conocer?

-Debes casarte….o te quedaras sin hacer familia….tienes 25 años y si sigues así, te quedarás solterona.

-Pero que tonterías escucho.

-Eliza….no me hables así….

-No me pueden decir con quien me tengo que casar. Tu misma has dicho que no somos niños y como adulta te respondo que no pueden arreglar algo que no es de mi consentimiento absoluto. No me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco.

-Solo puedo decirte que tiene mucho dinero y es un joven muy simpático. Su nombre es Maxwell Jefferson, el hijo de un socio de tu padre el Señor Carl Jefferson. Con un esposo como Maxwell tendrás todo lo que quieras…dinero, viajes, joyas, todo hija…todo y nosotros estaremos haciendo una buena reafirmación de nuestras alianzas comerciales- todo ese argumento la entristeció y le hizo enojar.

-Seré yo quien escoja con quien desee casarme…lo siento madre por ti y por la Tía abuela, pero no permitiré que se metan en mi vida. Soy mayor de edad.

-Pero sí que te encanta meterte en la vida de los demás…. ¿cierto hermanita?...hay mucho de lo que te puedo mencionar.

-Neal, sé que ahora te resulto de lo peor, pero por favor no permitas que nuestros padres nos impongan los esposos.

-Eliza…basta ya….deja de ser inconsciente y manipuladora. Vives con nosotros todavía y eres una muchacha de familia distinguida, por lo tanto es imprescindible que pensemos en tu futuro….está decidido.

Faltaba poco para llegar. Estaba cansado después de un recorrido de varias horas, pudo soportarlo, pero ahora tenía hambre y sed. Era un poco después de mediodía cuando divisó la Abadía y a su lado el enorme Palacio, sus altas verjas que resguardaban el sitio y los custodios que vigilaban todo lo que existía a su alrededor. Su corazón se sintió aliviado al ver la imponente imagen con su estilo neogótico victoriano impresionante a su vista, sabía que estaría a salvo. Sin embargo comprendía que con las fachas que llevaba era muy posible que tuviera problemas para ingresar, pero haría el intento con eso no perdería nada. Uno de los custodios o guardias de seguridad lo observaba, el resto no le tomo importancia al hecho de que se había apostado frente a la entrada mientras dirigía su mirada al interior de la estructura. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos, el sonido de un disparo se escuchó tan cerca que se pensó en algún acto criminal y fue cuando el recién llegado hombre corría escaleras arriba luego que una bala había rozado su brazo derecho hiriéndole. Corrió y corrió hasta la entrada, mientras que su observador hacia lo mismo, otro disparo más impactó sobre su cuerpo.

En el piso yacía inerte, todo parecía indicar que el hombre había muerto, la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo era abundante. Algunas personas que se encontraban en la entrada dentro del edificio lo habían visto desplomarse y no podían creer lo que a su vista sucedía. De inmediato dieron aviso al ministro, el Señor Douglas Windsor mientras otros se encargaban de pedir ayuda médica. Todos los agentes de la seguridad del palacio empezaron a dispersarse en los alrededores.

\- ¡Una ambulancia! Por favor apresúrense- dijo una mujer que se acercó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó lleno de sorpresa el ministro

-Todo fue tan rápido Señor…aun no salgo de mi sorpresa, este hombre había recibido un disparo en su brazo... vi cuando eso sucedió y solo buscaba resguardar su vida corriendo hacia la entrada.

Una mujer había conseguido algunas piezas de tela para retener la sangre, mientras con impaciencia esperaban a la ambulancia….el hombre estaba inconsciente.

-¡No puede ser! No podemos permitir que cosas así sucedan…levanta un reporte para las autoridades y se encarguen de las investigaciones correspondientes.

-Sí, Señor, enseguida

-Es probable que venga pronto la policía a preguntar sobre el asunto, es evidente que a este hombre lo quieren asesinar….y espero que, corra con suerte y pueda salir con vida..., mientras trataré de comunicarme con Richard y otros miembros de la cámara sobre este incidente. Deben saber lo que ha sucedido.

Llegaron los paramédicos con lo necesario de atención de urgencia, debían de tratar de contener la hemorragia y brindarle los primeros auxilios, pero el tiempo apremiaba y cada minuto podía ser fatal. Lo trasladaron al Hospital de Westminster distaba casi unos seis kilómetros de recorrido, debían llevarlo hasta allá. Todo ese tiempo sería una batalla que tenían que lidiar tanto los paramédicos como ese hombre por su vida; había perdido mucha sangre, lo que resultaba muy peligroso. El reporte que entregaron a urgencias, fue llevado junto con el paciente a quirófano donde le tendrían que practicar una cirugía de emergencia para extraer la bala que aún se encontraba alojada en su cuerpo. Gracias a los estudios la transfusión de sangre efectiva y segura en los hospitales era una gran novedad que se venía practicando desde 1914.

-¡Caroline!, ¡Caroline!- gritó el hombre lleno de euforia con la convicción de haber conseguido su efectivo plan.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes de ese modo? - peguntó molesta - Solo espero que tenga sentido tu presencia y tengas buenas noticias.

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre le mantuvo expectante –Caroline….debo informarte que ya no debes preocuparte más por tu hijastro...… ¡está muerto!

La Duquesa le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa de satisfacción y sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa o remordimiento dijo: Es la mejor noticia que he tenido en mucho tiempo….me complace saber que hay gente eficiente…ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo…. Richard entenderá que solo su verdadero hijo, Alan es quien merece todo…y ¿cómo lograste hacerlo?

-No debería darte explicaciones, puesto que a ti solo te interesa el fin y no los medios, pero te diré querida duquesa, que el asunto fue fácil,…. demasiado fácil, como veras no hay nada que yo, El Conde de Leicester no pueda lograr. Sí que los errores recientes fueron nefastos y por un momento pensé que todo se había salido de nuestras manos, sin embargo previendo todo me adelante a los hechos…. Ir al castillo Granchester era demasiado evidente y por supuesto que dos de mis hombres que lo conocen estuvieron apostados en las cercanías del palacio Westminster, era muy probable que tratara de ir al parlamento, así que, me aseguré de ese lugar y en efecto fue recibido muy calurosamente- mencionó con una sonrisa cínica- Nunca nos podrán vincular con su muerte. Todo está bajo control…dirán que fue producto de la delincuencia común, una cobrada de cuentas en fin.

-¡Excelente! …muy buen trabajo.

-Me he jugado todo en esto Caroline, he expuesto muchas cosas y espero que cumplas con tu palabra. Quiero obtener participación en la cámara alta, tener mucho poder político y económico. Tu hijo será el próximo que tome el título y es conveniente que le hables de mí.

-Siempre cumplo con mi palabra, de eso no deberías dudar nunca. Ahora que el camino está despejado es cuestión de tiempo…ese maldito bastardo nunca debió existir… Jamás lo habría aceptado como Duque y soportar el que me tuviera que someter a sus mandatos. Así que encárgate de no dejar cabos sueltos por ningún lado y que tu gente no abra la boca.

-De acuerdo…mis hombres son leales, ellos no me traicionaran, pero si, solo hace falta encontrar a la mujer que lo cuidaba, aunque es imposible siquiera que alguien pueda creer en ella. Cuando se entere de que su protegido está muerto tan solo huira.

-No te confíes Frederick….búscala y terminas con ella…debes liquidarla.

-¡Llévenlo a quirófano!... de urgencia….necesitamos detener la hemorragia…preparen todo.

-Doctor….El paciente... ¿qué vamos a hacer si surge algún inconveniente?, no hay nadie que responda por él. Los paramédicos dijeron que cualquier cosa le comunicáramos al Ministro, pero….

-….Esperemos que no sucede nada enfermera...nuestra prioridad es salvarle la vida al paciente, no podemos esperar a familiares si es que los tiene….apresurémonos.

Una hora más tarde el Doctor Thompson extraía la bala que se había alojado en el costado derecho, la hemorragia no paraba, el impacto había dañado tejido, pero ningún órgano vital que requiriera peligro. La operación había sido muy delicada- **_se recuperará…es muy joven y fuerte_** _-_ dijo el galeno a su personal al terminar con la operación- **_Ahora hay que esperar que vuelva en sí y saber sobre él, avisar a su familia-_** finalizó.

Después de varias horas, Richard y Eleonor hacían su arribo a Inglaterra. La llevo a un hotel en donde registro su estadía. Richard estaba muy cansado, pero no iba a detenerse hasta descubrir todo -Pondré las cosas en orden Eleonor. Quizás en algunos días no te vea, pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga información me reuniré contigo. Necesito saber muchas cosas, poner al tanto a las autoridades sobre la desaparición de Terence y los avances que se llevan en América, en fin…. Solo te pido que tengas paciencia y pedirle a Dios que nuestro hijo este bien.

-Por favor…Richard haz todo lo posible por encontrarlo, porque no me iré de aquí sin saber de mi hijo.

El Duque se dirigió al castillo y luego de estar presentable se fue al palacio en Londres para conseguir el apoyo que necesitaría.

\- ¡Qué bueno que ha llegado!...no sabe lo que ha pasado hace una hora atrás.

-Señor Ministro… ¿Por qué la policía está aquí…?-preguntó muy sorprendido al ver a los oficiales que tomaban anotaciones.

-Una tragedia, algo que nunca había pasado….y espero no termine mal. Lo digo por la persona que sufrió lo peor.

-No le entiendo… ¿a qué se refiere?

-Un hombre fue herido de bala. No se precisamente como ha sido todo, solo que corría hacia la entrada resguardando su vida como si alguien lo perseguía…. uno de los custodios, el que ahora está siendo interrogado por la policía vio todo- el Duque giró su rostro.

-¡No es posible!, pero ¿Que tan grave es todo?

-….Esperamos que puedan salvarle la vida… fue llevado de inmediato al Hospital de Westminster. Solicité que nos mantuvieran informados, pero hasta el momento no nos han dicho nada.

\- ¿Pudieron saber quién es?…es muy grave lo que dice y esto debemos informarle a la máxima autoridad.

-¿Cree que el Rey deba saber esto?

-Por supuesto Señor Ministro…esto no podemos ocultarlo. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

Si… ¡Tiene razón!

De pronto un sentimiento extraño se activó en el Duque. Recordó en ese momento a Terry y la carta que exponía sus planes de huida, ese hombre podría ser su hijo: **_solo que corría hacia la entrada resguardando su vida como si alguien lo perseguía_** \- con esas palabras en su mente sintió la necesidad de saber. Tenía muchas emociones que no tenían explicación sin certeza alguna; la ira y la impotencia le abrigaban en esos momentos junto a un sentimiento de desolación. ¿Visitar al Conde Leicester? ¿Qué le diría?, sin pruebas tangibles y solo una acusación por una carta, no era lo adecuado y sería un gran error muy grave. Debía recoger las pruebas necesarias y de esa forma le haría pagar por todo el padecimiento de su hijo- Richard habría querido tener una fotografía de su hijo en esos instantes para poder salir de todas las dudas que nadaban en su mente- ¿Se va?- preguntó su interlocutor.

-Primer ministro por favor necesito que me disculpe, pero tengo algunas cosas que resolver, me informa sobre el avance de las investigaciones….lo que sea.

-¡Por supuesto! Hare un informe completo de todo con la ayuda de los oficiales del palacio y se lo entregaré a todos los miembros legisladores.

-¡Buen día Señorita!- una enfermera se encontraba en el área de información. Después de salir del Palacio mil ideas se habían formado en su mente. Pensar en que ese hombre desconocido corría porque alguien lo quería matar amartillaba su cabeza. No sabía por dónde empezar ¿Volver al castillo? posible que llegara hasta allí, pero eso sería muy obvio para sus captores. Decidió entonces ir donde el Rey, luego de una visita al Hospital.

-Oh, buenos días Duque… ¿en qué le podemos servir?- la enfermera se puso de pie e hizo una venia al ver al hombre que se acercaba, era raro verle en un hospital, cuando tiene médicos de cabecera a su disposición que le atienden aun por un simple resfriado.

-Buen dia….estoy en busca de….bueno, le diré Señorita que busco a un desconocido- la enfermera mostro un rostro desconcertado y confuso que no paso por alto por el Duque- le explicaré… la persona que busco fue herido en la entrada del palacio del parlamento y traído a este hospital de urgencia….necesito saber cómo se encuentra, en vista de que no tenemos ninguna información de su estado de salud.

-Sí, tenemos el caso de ese hombre, pero no hemos podido saber quién es…temo decirle que se encuentra en recuperación tras una operación muy delicada….Pero espere un momento buscaré al Doctor Thompson que ha sido quien le atendió.

-Le agradezco.

Atravesaba aquel frio pabellón tras el hombre de bata blanca. El Doctor Thompson podría jurar que el hombre en la habitación de hospital era muy parecido al Duque. Las inmensas paredes blancas y el olor a antiséptico le calaban los sentidos.

-¡Es aquí!.. Por favor póngase esto- le indicó unos accesorios de seguridad- Pronto despertará de la anestesia, pero necesita descansar….cualquier cosa por favor comuníquese con Aida la enfermera que le atendió, ella se contactará conmigo….con su permiso.

Sus pasos lentos lo conducían más al interior de la habitación. Ese extraño sentimiento era más fuerte con cada paso que daba. Quería saber de ese hombre desconocido, ayudarle pues seguramente cuando las personas que le hicieron daño sepan que vive, arremeterán de nuevo contra él y eso no podía permitirlo, su hijo podía estar pasando esa misma situación y entonces querría que alguien pudiera ayudarlo. Las cortinas blancas que lo ocultaban se encontraban cerradas. El Duque se acercó más y las abrió. La impresión que tuvo al ver al hombre postrado en la cama como una estatua de mármol le causó un dolor en el pecho y que sus lágrimas salieran desde el fondo de su corazón. La parafernalia era como si no existiese en ese momento.

-¡Hijo!- musitó acercándose más, tomándole de la mano-… ¡al fin te he encontrado!- Dijo exhalando todo el aire que había contenido– Terry yacía inerte, pálido y ojeroso. Verlo allí con un aparato de monitoreo que trazara el trayecto de su corazón, la máscara de oxígeno, la bolsa de sangre que pendía del tripie, otra más con suero en el mismo lugar y una enfermera que entraba en ese instante para suministrarle antibiótico, hacía que su corazón le doliera- ¿Por qué, por qué te han hecho todo esto?.…Te juro que…te juro que no descansaré hasta averiguar todo y ellos paguen- dijo en susurro.

-Ha sido un milagro el que se haya salvado- dijo la enfermera…- ¿usted lo conoce?

-Si señorita….él es mi hijo…pero ¿Por qué tiene ese aparato?- señaló los tubos y la máscara donde introducian oxigeno a su cuerpo.

-No es nada grave, es solo una máquina que le ayude a respirar. No se preocupe que su hijo es joven y muy fuerte…ahora entiendo… varias veces le llamaba.

-¿si?

-pero nunca pudimos saber su nombre. Esperábamos que lo hiciera al recuperar el sentido. Me retiro Duque, le sugiero que usted descanse…él no despertará en muchas horas.

Minutos después

-Richard…. ¿Quién quiere hacerle daño a mi hijo?...por favor. Debemos volver a América…- El Duque había enviado por Eleonor al hotel y durante el camino iba hecha un manojo de nervios, no dejaba de apretar sus manos llena del miedo que le invadía.

-Tranquilízate Eleonor….no puedes ver a tu hijo de esa manera…tienes que estar serena para que juntos enfrentemos esta situación.

-¿Cómo me pides eso?...tranquilizarme cuando mi hijo sufre…. ¿No te das cuenta que está en peligro?...quieren matarlo, se ha salvado de milagro Richard, por favor. Vámonos lo antes posible de aquí- suplicó- volvamos a América.

¡No es posible ahora!...Terence está muy delicado y en cuanto salga del hospital me lo llevaré al castillo, allí tendrá todos los cuidados necesarios para su pronta recuperación. Tendrá personas que lo cuiden, nadie osará en hacerle daño.

-Pero…

-Eleonor comprende por favor…no puedo dejar que te lo lleves, eso sería contraproducente. No puedes cuidarlo en el hotel.

-Eso lo entiendo Richard, pero ¿Cómo podré verlo? Necesito ver a mi hijo.

-Escúchame, una de las cosas que tengo que resolver es encontrar a quienes le han hecho esto. Mientras eso no ocurra mi hijo no vivirá en paz y nosotros tampoco. Todo lo que ha pasado no podemos olvidarlo y dejar como que nada ha pasado. Debemos ir hasta el final. Recuerda que tenemos el nombre de ese tipo…. es un delincuente y está libre. Por favor te pido me apoyes. Necesitare tiempo, hacer muchas cosas que por ahora no puedo decirte, pero te pido que confíes en mi….ese hombre recibirá su merecido…eso te lo juro.

Luego de un par de horas Sus ojos azules volvían a recobrar el brillo natural. Despertaba y su vista fue acostumbrándose a la habitación. Paredes blancas, personas a su alrededor revisando sus signos vitales. Minutos después lo dejaron a solas. Richard alejado esperando que los médicos se retiraran. En ese momento vio más allá.

-¡Papá!... ¿eres tú?

-Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes? – se acercó.

-Adolorido, pero ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Sentí la necesidad de ver al hombre que había sido herido en el palacio. No sabía por dónde buscarte y seguí mi intuición sin saber que iba a encontrarte. Pero por favor no hagas esfuerzos…estoy tan feliz de saber que estas con vida…sabes, tu madre está aquí.

-¿Mi madre?

-Espera...- el Duque abrió la puerta y Eleonor entraba con el corazon en sus manos.

-Hijo, mi amor….al fin vuelvo a verte ¿cómo estás?- Eleonor quería gritar de felicidad y con mucho esfuerzo retenía sus lágrimas.

-Madre, por favor…no estés triste…estoy bien.

-Es que pensé que nunca volvería a verte….gracias a Dios que estas bien.

\- Necesito saber cómo está Candy y mi hija…

-Candy….Candy está bien…. No debes preocuparte…-dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Seguro madre? ¿Por qué será que siento que no me dices la verdad?...padre…

-Eh, si…hijo Candy está bien. Sabes que todos nosotros hemos estado al pendiente de ella, cuidándola.

-No me oculten nada que no soy un niño, ¿no entienden que sus explicaciones a medias me preocupan más?

Richard suspiró hondamente, era obvio que no podían ocultarle nada. Conociendo el carácter de su hijo- ¡Tienes razón!…tú tienes derecho a saberlo, Candy…. estuvo internada varios días en el Hospital, fueron tantas cosas a la vez, que los primeros meses de su embarazo se complicaron y no era para menos.

-¡Espera!... ¿Internada por su embarazo?... pero…. ¡Santo dios! Ella esta bien….díganme que está bien…que ya no hay peligro….no me mientan….- dijo un poco alterado.

-Tranquilízate…es por esto mismo que queríamos callar.

-¡Discúlpenme!

-Ahora ellos están bien y fuera de peligro, tu hija también….Victoria esta preciosa y Candy se ve hermosa, le falta poco para tener a su hijo- dijo su madre.

La felicidad era inmensa y llenaba todo su corazón. Saber que ella tendría otro hijo suyo lo embargaba de miles de emociones. Pensó en lo mal que la debió pasar y de solo imaginar que ella pudiera haber perdido a su hijo le hacía sentir dolor….- ¡cuánto quisiera estar con ellas! Estoy desesperado que no me importaría dejar todo…te juro que no me importaría….quiero estar con ella, quiero estar con mis hijos.

-Por ahora es imposible hijo. Debes recuperarte primero.

-¡No desesperes!... Esta vez no tendré compasión y pediré la pena máxima.

-¿La pena máxima?

-El Conde Leicester está perdido….de eso no tengas dudas. Aunque esto empezó en Estados Unidos el resto se desarrolló aquí. Me he comunicado con las autoridades de Estados Unidos para que me envíen toda la documentación de los avances en la investigación, lo que tengan. Buscare en los archivos de Wilden una fotografía que enviaré para que esos tipos lo reconozcan. Los hombres que te secuestraron están presos, fueron capturados y dieron la descripción. Todo coincide….realmente Frederick fue un estúpido…- se acercó hasta la ventana desde donde se podía ver la ciudad, pero el agua que caía por la lluvia, golpeaba el vidrio y daba la sensación de mucho movimiento afuera- lo que me cuesta entender y es algo que me ronda en la cabeza es ¿Por qué Frederick ha hecho esto?.. ¿Qué gana? ¿Qué intereses hay detrás de esto?

-¡Qué…que bueno que los agarraron!- exclamo el castaño sacando al Duque de sus preguntas, Terry se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de su padre al enterarse que la Duquesa estaba más que metida en el asunto. Era ella la que había ideado el secuestro. Era ella la que lo había mandado a asesinar. Sabía que las investigaciones tarde o temprano sacarían a relucir todo.

-Ellos pueden identificarlo. Eso es muy fácil. Teniendo la confirmación se las presentare a las autoridades locales y al Rey mismo. En sus manos dejaré lo que decida al final.

Tres días después Terry fue dado de alta. Se le veía de mejor semblante. Cuando su padre le dijo que se lo llevaría el Castillo, Terry estuvo renuente ya que en cualquier momento la Duquesa se enteraría de que él estaba vivo, sin embargo se arriesgaría y confiaría en que, al darse cuenta lo menos que llegaría a hacer seria atentar de nuevo en su contra, para cuando eso pudiera pasar, su padre tendría toda la verdad en sus manos, si no el mismo se lo diría a su tiempo. El Duque le prometió a Eleonor que todo iba a estar bien y que le informaría sobre el estado de su hijo. Si por él fuera, ella estaría allí, pero no era conveniente por sus hijos y por ella, que podrían tener un juicio equivocado ante la presencia de la actriz y eso no es lo que deseara. Amaba a sus hijos, pero no iba a permitir que le hicieran un desprecio a esa mujer cuyo único delito era ser la madre de su hijo primogenito. Eleonor nunca le paso por la mente tal situación.

Su padre quería darle una sorpresa y hacer que su hijo mejorara rápidamente.

-Ahora que estas mejor y puedes levantarte quiero hacer algo que había pensado desde un inicio. Pude haberlo hecho yo mismo, pero no es a mí a quien ella quisiera escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa Padre?

-¡Espera!- vio que el Duque se levantó de su escritorio y manipula su teléfono – ¡Toma!- Los ojos del muchacho sonrieron al intuir las pretensiones de su Padre.

-Sí, Buen dia- fue el saludo triste que escuchó. El corazón de Terry se agitaba dentro de su pecho.

-¿Candy...? - ella al escuchar esa voz se llevó una mano a su boca para acallar los sollozos, pero fue imposible.

-Te…Terry-…? ¿Eres tu Terry?

-Si Candy, soy yo…mi amor. ¿Cómo estás?

-Terry…yo, yo estoy bien, pero dime tú como estas mi amor….no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Yo también, más aun mi pecosa. Estoy bien, no te preocupes… estoy con mi Padre en el Castillo…espero verte pronto- Terry no le conto nada del último incidente, no tenía caso preocuparla cuando todo estaba bien.

-Pero, ¿de verdad estas bien?...no me mientas Terry por favor….

-Candy, amor, escúchame… escúchame por favor, no te agites...…. Mis padres me dijeron que estás embarazada- sonrió al decirlo – no sabes lo feliz que me haces pecosa…te amo y no deseo por nada que te inquietes…cuida de nuestro bebe y de mi niña….no te miento amor, yo estoy bien y pronto volveré…pronto estaré en Nueva York con ustedes.

-Mi amor, por favor vuelve pronto….y por favor cuídate mucho… te amo.

-Yo también de amo…por favor cuídate y dile a Albert y a todos que estoy bien.

Pasó una semana. Su salud mejoraba en gran medida y los cuidados médicos seguían sin cesar, llevándolos al pie de la letra para una recuperación completa y efectiva. Los hijos del Duque desconocían los motivos del por qué su hermano había llegado en esas condiciones. El menor de ellos lo iba a visitar siempre hasta su habitación y pasaban momentos conversando. En realidad Harry se llevaba mejor con su hermano Terence que con Alan quien ni siquiera le prestaba atención. La manipulación y las palabras de repudio que constantemente la Duquesa inculcaba en sus hijos no habían hecho mella en Harry, curiosamente al menor de todos sus hijos había sido incapaz de sembrar el odio y la envidia en contra de su hermano mayor.

-¡Madre! ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo al entrar a la habitación de la Duquesa. La mujer se encontraba al pie del ventanal.

-¡Alan!… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Al fin recuerdas que existo?...pensé que ya no querrías verme.

-¡Lo siento madre! y le pido que me disculpe por mis arrebatos – en principio el muchacho se había alejado un poco luego de saber por ella misma que había sido quien ordenó retener a Candy. No pensaba de buena manera esa actitud de su madre, pero luego paso- bueno…. lo importante es que estoy aquí.

-No te veo nada bien hijo….sé que les hago mucha falta y siento mucho no poder estar con ustedes, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya ves que tu padre no me permite estar en el castillo con mi Familia.

Alan se levantaba lleno de furia- Esta es una de las tantas veces en las que siento odio por mi Padre…lo odio madre, lo odio.

-¡Hijo!... ¿por qué dices eso?

-¡No debería sentirlo! No debería, eso está mal, muy mal, pero….mientras tu estas aquí, sola y padeciendo lejos de nosotros…mi padre se desvive en atenciones con él…no lo puedo soportar madre….no puedo soportarlo…prácticamente el resto de sus hijos hemos dejado de existir.

-¿De qué hablas hijo? ¿A quién te refieres?

\- Pensé que no volvería, pero de repente apareció y ahora está en el Castillo…. Terence, madre Terence ha vuelto…en condiciones extrañas, una ambulancia lo llevado a casa, médicos y enfermeras a su disposición…. no entiendo que pasó, pero ahora mi padre…. ¡Maldición!..

Casi ahogándose del susto la mujer sintió que el corazon se le iba a paralizar -¿Qué has dicho? ¿Terence en... en el castillo?- sus manos le sudaban, temblaban sus entrañas y se retorcían, cada fibra de su ser sentía hundirse en sus huesos. Era el miedo que la invadía y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-¿Qué le pasa Madre? ¿Por qué tiembla?

-Yo…. No es nada…será mejor que te vayas…tengo cosas importantes que hacer...

-Pero… ¿Por qué?...usted no está bien. Se ha puesto pálida…llamaré a un médico.

-No…he dicho que te vayas…. ¿no entiendes?

-pero…

¡Vete ya!- Alan Granchester no entendía nada. La actitud repentina de su madre lo dejó desconcertado y acabo por irse.

Se repetía constantemente que a ella no podían hacerle nada porque seguía siendo la Duquesa de Granchester. Que no habían pruebas que la culparan, pero que equivocada estaba. Con premura y llena de nervios arregló lo más rápido que pudo un equipaje, llevándose consigo todas sus joyas que tenían mucho valor -¡Maldito Frederick!, me aseguraste que estaba muerto.

-Duquesa….-una mucama disponía de su atuendo para un evento social que la mujer había requerido.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo- salió como un disparo. Solicito el coche de inmediato y luego de dos horas se encontraba delante del Conde Wilden en Leicester.

-¿Por qué entras así? pensé que tendría que esperar algún tiempo para que vinieras ante mí y me des lo que merezco…por ahora creí que todo estaba terminado.

-¿Terminado?... ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan estúpidamente?...nunca puedes hacer algo bien….maldita sea Frederick….Terence está vivo.

-¿Vivo?...eso no es verdad, quien te dio esa información miente...…me aseguraron que está muerto.

-Pues es a ti que te engañaron, por lo que veo hasta mal informantes tienes…ahora entiendo por qué nunca salió por el periódico ninguna noticia al respecto….Alan me ha dicho que ese bastardo está en el castillo, recuperándose…. ¿No que tu hombre tiene una excelente puntería?

-Claro que tiene una excelente puntería y lo hirió de muerte…pero que culpa tengo yo que el muchacho haya vivido….eso era imposible.

-Frederick…me harta tu cinismo….tenemos que huir…manda por tu avioneta y vámonos de aquí….darán con nosotros rápidamente y yo no quiero pasar el resto de mis días encerrada en una prisión.

-Soy un Conde y tú una Duquesa.

-¡No seas estúpido! … lo que hemos hecho poco les importará lo que seamos. Richard con su influencia y su poder nos aplastará como cucarachas. Vámonos Frederick…

-Mi Lord, es hora de su medicina…

-Por favor Dalia…deja de llamarme así. Para ti simplemente soy Terry-La mujer sonrió imaginándoselo como Duque y pensó que sería un excelente hombre, justo y generoso- ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa?

-No es nada, solo pensaba en ti, siendo el futuro Duque de Granchester.

-Oh, no por favor….tú no.

-Estoy segura que serias una excelente persona, así como tu padre.

-Olvida eso y…no quiero más esto- sonrió al recordar cuando ella tenía que suministrarle aquellos narcóticos que lo mantenían atontado-que contraste, ahora la situación es distinta., pero en realidad me siento mucho mejor

-Terry no actúes como un niño caprichoso…la medicina debes tomarla para que te recuperes bien….y si, la situación es distinta…debes pensar en curarte pronto y solo así podrás irte a América a ver a tu esposa y a tus hijos…tu hijo que pronto nacerá.

-No creo llegar a tiempo Dalia….puede suceder en cualquier momento.

-¡No desesperes!….te voy a contar algo que escuché al medico

-Me asustas Dalia….no me digas que tengo una enfermedad incurable- dijo en tono de broma

-Claro que no….pero por lo que veo si estas mejor…antes que todo Terry yo quería agradecerte la oportunidad que me has brindado. El abuelo quedo muy contento con tu obsequio- El Duque en agradecimiento acondicionó la vivienda del anciano, para que tuviera un digno lugar con todo lo necesario. El Señor Damián estaba contento y se sentía orgullo por haber tenido en su casa al hijo del Duque de Granchester.

-Es lo menos que pude hacer, de verdad que tengo mucho que agradecerles, a ti sobre todo que me salvaste la vida dos veces…no me alcanzara para pagarte por todo eso. Sin tu ayuda jamás habría salido de aquel lugar.

-Con este trabajo es más que suficiente Terry….sabes bien que lo que hice no fue para recibir ninguna remuneración….todo nació de mi corazon, empujado por mi conciencia.

-Gracias….He hablado con mi padre y aun cuando me vaya, te quedaras trabajando en este lugar si así lo deseas.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que cuide de tu hermano menor….y eso me encantaría. Me quedaré aquí Terry.

-Bueno y dime…. ¿qué es lo que escuchaste de los médicos?

-Oh si, casi lo olvido….dicen que….pronto podrás irte a América.

-En serio…pero, ¿cuándo lo escuchaste?

-Hace unas horas Terry, estábamos reunidos y bueno, quizás deban hablar con tu padre.

-Eso me alegra mucho, porque quiere decir que en unos días pueda que este en América.

-Pasando a otro tema….Terry, ¿Por qué no atrapan a ese par? ¿Tu padre sabe que el Conde y tu madrastra están….?

-Terence, hijo…tenemos noticias positivas- dijo el Duque interrumpiendo al entrar- Disculpen por haberles interrumpido…

-Oh, no Duque no se preocupe…ya estoy por retirarme…solo vine por su medicina...me retiro, con su permiso.

-¿Qué sucede Duque? ¿Cuáles son esas noticias?

-Los tipos han identificado a Lord Wilden…aparte de eso se ha descubierto que tiene negocios turbios y ha hecho un sinnúmero de malos manejos en el parlamento…. ¡Mira!- le mostró documentos, fotos y estadísticas maquilladas que demostraban malversaciones de fondos - El Conde se dedica al lavado de dinero. Nos habríamos tardado muchos años para descubrirlo, pero con lo sucedido todo fue tan rápido….Wilden no tiene escapatoria…pronto será encarcelado.

Terry leía el reporte. El castaño estaba sorprendido. Realmente estuvo en manos de un delincuente de alto calibre- ya he puesto al tanto a su alteza Real y ahora mismo han enviado por él.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo complacido, aunque en el fondo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decirle a Duque el vínculo de ese delincuente con Caroline- pronto podre irme de aquí- dijo con voz triunfante, pero en su rostro se dibujaba la preocupación por la reacción de su padre.

-¡Pagara muy caro!, muy caro el haber atentado contra tu vida. Pasará un buen tiempo bajo las sombras hasta que se dictamine su sentencia definitiva.

El tiempo estaba lluvioso. El viento era frio y en las alturas soplaba fuerte

-¡No, no podemos viajar así Caroline! Podemos esperar mañana.

-¿Mañana?...mañana es demasiado tarde…. ¿quieres que nos atrapen acaso? En cuanto ese maldito diga todo de nosotros vendrán a buscarnos Frederick…

-¿Y si vamos al Castillo en Manchester y nos escondemos en el subterráneo?…difícilmente darán con nosotros.

-¿El subterráneo? No, eso no me convence Frederick…. Richard sabe que existe y me buscara hasta el mismo infierno si es posible….si no quieres no importa….yo si me iré…no voy a esperar como una estúpida a que vengan por mi….veré la manera, pero aquí no me quedo….

-No, no, no…. debemos pensar con la cabeza fría. Tengo mucho dinero con el cual podría pasar una buena temporada fuera de Inglaterra. Me asentare en otro país y seguiré desde allí con mis negocios, solo será cuestión de días….tú, ¿Qué harás? Desde este momento te digo que no pienso cargar contigo.

-¡Claro!, pero entonces no preguntes que haré con mi vida, es evidente que ahora me echas a un lado.

-Ya no me sirves Caroline y por tu culpa estoy metido en esto,… ahora tengo que cambiar todo….tengo problemas con la Ley…sabes bien a lo que me dedico y seguramente me han investigado...así que ….nos vamos, pero cada quien por su camino… ¡no quiero volver a verte!

-No es momento de discusiones Frederick…tenemos que salir de esta.

La Duquesa se levantó nerviosa y abanicándose como si el tiempo no le indicaba que estaba frio. Una mirada por la enorme ventana deseando que la lluvia pasara prontamente, unos segundos allí cuando sus ojos se fijaron hacia la calle. Unos 20 agentes de la policía se dirigían hasta la entrada. Se les había informado el tipo de hombre con el que iban a tratar.

-Frederick…debemos irnos…la policía…

-¿Qué?

-No hay tiempo que perder…ellos están aquí…

-¡Vamos apresúrate!...James, lleva a mi prima donde tú sabes. Caroline te introduces en el coche rápidamente, procura que nadie te vea…no quiero crear especulaciones entre los sirvientes, entre menos sepan es mejor...enseguida te alcanzo.

El Conde subió a su habitación. En una maleta echo todo lo que de valor tenia, títulos de propiedades que luego vendería, oro y algunas piedras de gran valor. Llego hasta Caroline y emprendieron el viaje.

Los oficiales cuando llegaron al interior del castillo. El conde ya no se encontraba. Revisaron todo, hasta el final y encontraron las verjas. La misma por donde había salido el muchacho que había secuestrado, pero se encontraban cerradas. Sin embargo en el suelo las marcas del coche quedaron y uno de ellos se acercó a las verjas para encontrarse que al otro lado seguían las mismas, el lodo que las ruedas de coche dejaban a su paso.

-¿falta mucho Frederick?

-No, ya estamos muy cerca, parece que los hemos perdido…seguramente siguen buscándome en los alrededores. Las verjas quedaron tal cual no hay indicios que por allí escapamos.

* * *

-Sera mejor que nos digan dónde está el Conde o todos ustedes pagaran las consecuencias por su complicidad. No crean que saldrán ilesos, si no cooperan cada uno será investigado. Sobre el conde pesan muchos delitos.

-Nosotros solo seguimos órdenes, pero de allí a tener algún vínculo extraño en sus cosas y sus negocios no…., ya le hemos dicho que no está aquí y no sabemos nada- y era verdad.

-¡Escapó por allí!- dijo uno de los sirvientes señalando las verjas

-¡James!- se sorprendieron al unísono por la irrupción del hombre- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-¡Lo siento!, pero no puedo quedar impasible, mientras escapan tranquilamente- los oficiales se acercaron al hombre, que fue además uno de los que resguardaba la entrada- lo único que sé es que se dirigen hacia el sur, una avioneta les espera.

-James, muerdes la mano que te dió de comer… ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso?- pregunto el anciano que se encargaba de todo en el Castillo Wilden.

-Perfecto…. Eres buen muchacho y ¿Quién más va con el Conde?

-¡No podemos perder tiempo!-dijo otro- ¿sabes más o menos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

-Menos de 15 minutos. Es más, estoy seguro que si les dan persecución en este instante pueden alcanzarlos.

De inmediato se organizó una comitiva de unos 15 policías para darles seguimiento. Mientras el resto se quedaba en toda la propiedad, tenían una orden para revisar cada rincón. Tenían conocimiento que por las verjas traseras se encontraba la habitación donde estuvo recluido el hijo del Duque….y en efecto, el cuarto que todavía olía a antisépticos y medicinas, narcóticos y estupefacientes. En la mesita junto a la cama donde Terry dormía había varios pequeños frascos. Ocuparon todos para ser revisados y ser comparados con el que tenían en su poder, un frasco que Terry le entrego a su padre y por ende a las mismas autoridades y que había resultado ser un estupefaciente derivado de opio que lo que lo mantenía con constante ensoñación. Aunque se suministraba para efectos terapéuticos según Frederick, lo cierto que, la ingesta constante tenía efectos graves e irreversibles que a tiempo pudo ser detenido.

Los vehículos viajaban con premura y mucha dificultad, las carreteras húmedas resultaban peligrosas. Sin embargo todos los esfuerzos se hacían para poder darle alcance. Era una orden de fuerza mayor y de altura, el Rey, la ley misma.

-Hemos llegado Caroline….muévete.

-No puedo ir más rápido. Ayúdame con esto.

-Espero que no tengamos problemas al despegar. Te dije que no podemos llevar tanta carga…es una avioneta no un barco.

Frederick empezó a maniobrar el aparato para el despegue y en menos de cinco minutos, se realizó.

-Al fin- una sonrisa de triunfo se desplegó en sus caras. Habían burlado a las autoridades y ahora burlarían el mal tiempo. Contra ellos nada ni nadie. Ese era el sentir de ese par.

Las autoridades habían impedido los vuelos por el peligroso clima que resultaba, pero curiosamente parecía aminorar la fuerza de los vientos. Pensaron que todo saldría bien en las alturas.

-¿Frederick, tú vas a pilotear?- pregunto temerosa

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pero, hace años que no lo haces…. ¿no crees que….?

-Sera mejor que te apresures antes que nos agarren por tus malditos y estúpidos miedos…muévete.

Una vez que el Conde empezó a verificar antes de echar a andar el motor de arranque al parecer todo estaba en buenas condiciones, pero al momento que debía empezar el vuelo.

¿Qué pasa Frederick? ¿Por qué no despega?...estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-¡Cálmate!...deja de exasperarme que me pones nervioso.

-Es que nos van a alcanzar….yo no iré presa por tu incompetencia….- el Conde seguía tratando de tomar vuelo, pero no podía y el motor se estaba calentando demasiado.

Era una pequeña pista y los agentes bajaron de sus autos de inmediato al ver que la avioneta intentaba hacer su despegue -¡Alto allí!- gritaban alejados y perplejos al ver que de la parte delante de la avioneta salía humo negro….estaban en peligro por el descontrol del aparato.

-Frederick…. ¡Apresúrate con esta maldita cosa!

-No puedo…el motor no responde….- la avioneta hacia el intento de despegar, pero no lograba la altura requerida.

-Oh maldición… estamos perdidos

-Puedo detenerme, pero si lo hago nos atraparan.

-¡Inténtalo de nuevo!- seguían dando vueltas en el lugar mientras que la policía les indica que se detuvieran sin recibir respuesta.

De pronto en el descontrol, el ala izquierda golpeó el dique provocando aún más el desequilibrio, pero logro que la avioneta despegara a una altura que no era la necesaria y en su forcejeo con la máquina, empezó a incendiarse porque el motor había llegado a su límite. Un aterrizaje forzoso que Frederick tampoco pudo controlar. El fuego cegaba la visión del Conde mientras que una ráfaga de viento fuerte hizo que al llegar a tierra diera un par de volteretas esparciendo sus alas en fragmentos y el armazón golpeaba fuertemente el dique haciendo que estallara. Humo negro se desprendía, ellos aún se encontraban atrapados en el interior. La gente allí no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado. Todos pensaron en una muerte segura.

La policía de inmediato hizo el enlace con las autoridades competentes y el equipo médico que debía atenderlos El hombre se quejaba y retorcía entre los pedazos de hierro, mientras ella yacía inconsciente con varias heridas en sus brazos y en su rostro. Sus ropas deshechas, sus cuerpos con quemaduras. Su rostro, no era un rostro… ¿humano?, no, tan solo era un trozo de carne que producía repulsión.

Minutos después que se los llevaron al hospital y en la sala de urgencia, Frederick murió, el trauma cerebral había sido demasiado severo provocando inflamación en su cráneo que comprimía su motor ocular dando pase a un paro respiratorio y con este la muerte. Frederick no era un joven, pero tampoco un anciano. Dieron parte a las autoridades sobre la muerte del Conde Frederick Wilden.

Mientras tanto la mujer no reaccionaba y todo indicaba que había caído en un coma

-No hay nada aquí que la identifique…pero encontramos esto Señor- extendió una bolsa cuyo interior estaban las joyas.

-Esto quizás nos ayude….mientras tanto debemos ir al Castillo Wilden para informar el suceso… talvez los sirvientes sepan algo.

Tiempo después

-Señores ¿será que ahora nos pueden decir que está pasando? ¿Dónde está el Conde y por qué ustedes irrumpen de esta manera?- pregunto Cinar, el encargado del Castillo.

-Lo sentimos Señor, pero estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber. Es muy penoso, pero el Conde está acusado de secuestro e intento de asesinato en contra del hijo del Duque de Granchester entre otros cargos.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?- todos se preguntaban entre si… ¿el Conde?

\- Eso no puede ser – dijo Cinar- el Conde Frederick no es un delincuente. Es un señor intachable, no sé de donde han tomado todas esas cosas infames sobre su persona.

-¿Nos está diciendo mentiroso?...es una orden de su Alteza Real y del Duque mismo- Cinar quiso tragarse sus palabras, pero era demasiado tarde-Temo decirle que usted se equivoca, no estamos aquí para demostrarle lo contrario.

-¡Lo siento!...no quise…

-Estamos aquí además para decirles que…

James interrumpió, después de haberlo delatado temía que el Conde apareciera y acabara con él. -¿Qué ha pasado con el Conde?

-Ll Conde murió en un accidente en su avioneta….se incendió cuando pretendían huir… ¡Lo sentimos! Ahora, necesitamos que alguien se presente a hacer las diligencias pertinentes para la entrega de su cuerpo, ¿conocen algún pariente?

-No- dijeron al unísono

\- El Conde no tenía familia, bueno es lo que siempre supimos, nunca conocimos a ningún pariente- dijo otro de los empleados

James entonces recordó que - Bueno, viajaría con esa mujer incluso yo la llevé hasta el carruaje a la parte trasera del castillo y según sé, era su prima.

-¿Su prima?- preguntaron todos….el Conde no tenía ninguna prima.

-Al parecer ustedes no conocían nada del Conde Frederick Wilden- los sirvientes no hallaron que decir.

-Ella es la Duquesa de Granchester… ella era una pariente lejana del Conde.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?- pregunto con sorpresa el agente policial.

El hombre asintió con su cabeza- ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Está muy grave en el hospital y necesitamos con urgencia a sus familiares…Agente Louis- se dirigió a su compañero- Debemos visitar el Castillo Granchester para informarle sobre la Duquesa. Ya vamos viendo que todo este embrollo se está desenredando….Con su permiso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Parpadeo varias veces hasta despertar completamente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y sus pies se empezaban a hinchar.

-Candy, ¿Qué tienes?… ¡Llamare al médico!

-Solo me duele un poco la espalda Patty…no es nada grave.

-pero, ¿tus pies?, no me digas que eso es normal.

-En mi estado si lo es, pero está bien….creo que es bueno que el Doctor venga.

-¿Candy? ¿Patty? – ¿Qué pasa?

-Qué bueno que ha venido Señor…Candy no se siente bien y voy a llamar al médico.

El rubio se acercó -¡Tranquila pequeña!...todo estará bien.

Al cabo de unas horas el Doctor salía de la habitación.

-¿y bien Doctor? ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Albert muy preocupado

-No se preocupe Señor, la Señora está bien, solo un poco de hinchazón en sus pies y es normal en este periodo. Su retorno vascular es lento, pero no es nada que no se pueda controlar con un ejercicio moderado que le indicare, vera que la hinchazón bajara muy pronto.

-Yo me encargaré de que ella lleve a cabo esos ejercicios Doctor- comento Patty

-Bien, entonces me retiro…. si perciben hinchazón en sus manos u otras partes de su cuerpo…me llaman inmediatamente.

-¿Vieron que es algo normal? por favor no se sorprendan… ¿se les ha olvidado que soy enfermera?...estas cosas suelen pasar al final del embarazo. Igual fue con Victoria.

-Lo entendemos pequeña, pero no es malo siempre tener la opinión del médico.

-Por supuesto y por eso acepte que lo llamaran.

* * *

-¿Qué dice usted?

-Duque de Granchester…es la información que nos dio la servidumbre del Castillo de Leicester, además tenemos esta pequeña bolsa que encontramos en una maleta destrozada son joyas y usted puede cerciorarse si pertenecen a su esposa.

Revisó el contenido y confirmó en efecto que pertenecian a la Duquesa

-¡No puede creer todo lo que me dice!..…no entiendo por qué la Duquesa acompañaba al Conde.

-Tenemos entendido que es su primo. Probablemente al ser familia ella quisiera acompañarle.

-¿Primo?...Caroline no tiene….- dijo callando de inmediato. Estaba confundido – ¿Ella cómo está?

El oficial entendió la situación incómoda del Duque. Quizás nunca se tomó la molestia de conocer a los familiares de la Duquesa, pero eso era una tontería pensarlo – Muy mal Señor, ha sufrido terribles consecuencias. Ahora está en el hospital de Leicester. Necesitamos que se presente- minutos después los hombres se retiraron.

En toda la conversación Terry estuvo presente, pero no dijo una sola palabra, cierto que su padre no amaba a esa mujer, pero sus hermanos sufrirían y el Duque entonces tendría aguantarse el haber vivido toda una vida llena de mentiras, aguantarse el haber dejado ir al el amor de verdad por un ser tan malvado que no merecía ningún tipo de consideraciones.

-Sigo sin entender nada…Caroline y el Conde, ¿primos?- dijo lleno de vergüenza y viendo fijamente el rostro lleno de preocupación de su hijo quien no podía sostenerle la mirada- Terence ¿Tú sabes algo?

-¿Yo?...no, no Padre…

-¿Estás seguro? No me ocultes nada por favor…merezco saber la verdad...

Continuara….

* * *

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario.


	29. Chapter 29

by Angy Granchester

espero que les guste este Capitulo y les pido mil disculpas, pero he estado con muchos porblemas de salud, pero aqui estoy cumpliendo con lo que me gusta hacer, escribir para fines de entretenimiento

* * *

-¡Lo siento!...Le juro Duque que, en tales circunstancias, habría preferido callar aún siendo el afectado…pero tiene razón, no puedo seguir ocultándolo, efectivamente hay algo que usted debe saber y ahora es el momento…- Esas palabras dichas con evidente peso indicaban el calvario no solo físico, si no mental que también sufría su hijo. Era una verdad dolorosa y reveladora que guardaba para sí, no por esa mujer quien ni un solo segundo tuvo consideraciones con su integridad, ni su vida, era solo por su Padre. El Duque sentía lento el andar de los latidos de su corazón, al igual que sus pasos al dirigirse hacia la ventana cuyos cristales daban la visión de un cielo gris. La turbación que sentía debía ocultarla tras su porte sereno y equilibrado que siempre le ha caracterizado, sin embargo todo lo que sucedía podía tambalear hasta el edificio más fuerte y poderoso, podia ser un huracán y devastar todo lo que a su paso encontrara. Volvió su mirada buscando las azules lagunas de su vástago quien mantenía la mirada en sus manos estrujando una con otra , como si en ellas pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Terry respiró profundamente, en realidad no hay otra manera de decirlo y que resulte poco desagradable escuchar que la Duquesa, la madre de sus hijos, era una criminal, mentirosa y despiadada. –Desde ese mismo instante no supe nada de mí. Me mantuvieron sedado para que no pudiera reconocerles ni recordar nada. Eran pocos momentos de lucidez en los que me daba cuenta lo que habia pasado conmigo. Fueron muchos, muchos dias, semanas que caía en la inconciencia y estaba seguro que todo había terminado para mí, no sabía quienes me habian secuestrado Papá, ni el motivo. Habia caido en las manos de delicuentes ambiciosos y sin piedad ...sentí que era el fin...-pausó- pero Dalia… sabe que ella me brindó su ayuda, pero no así los detalles de todo…- _Dias Atrás, Richard habia acatado el deseo de su hijo. Lo único que sabía es que la mujer habia matado a un hombre por salvarle la vida, que le habia ayudado a escapar y él, le prometió darle protección. El auto con el emblema de los Granchester hizo su aparición días después con un obsequio al anciano que le dio cobijo y quien se negaba a aceptar alegando que su ayuda fue extendida gratuitamente. Los hombres enviados insistían que era una petición del hijo del Duque de Granchester y del Propio noble, una petición como si fuese el Rey mismo así que no podía desairarles y terminó aceptando…luego Dalia fue llevada al Castillo-_ ...Ella, era la encargada de asegurarse que mi capacidad para pensar se anulara por completo de que no pudiera siquiera ver el sol de las mañanas, ni la luna por las noches. En principio lo hacía pensando en que era algo dictaminado por los médicos, el sobrino enfermo del Conde necesitaba esas dosis para aplacar mi conducta agresiva, así se lo hizo saber- Richard empuñaba sus manos tan fuertes- Sin embargo ella percibió que algo no estaba bien y desobedeciendo las órdenes que podían costarle la vida, suspendió las dosis para que pudiera recuperar la conciencia que querían robarme y así tener las fuerzas para librarme de ellos….Duque, hace mucho tiempo que yo estaría muerto, sin la ayuda de Dalia jamás hubiese salido de allí. A disposición tenian hombre que me golpearon, me humillaron y como si fuera poco, me torturarían enviándome a las montañas de África a morir como un Perro, entre el frio, el hambre y la locura - el Duque volvía su mirada que mantuvo fija en la nada, la aparente serenidad se dispersaba para dar paso a unos ojos en destellos de furia -…. ¡Ha sido la Duquesa, quien envió por mí!... Ella planificó todo esto para quitarme del camino…su interés final... asesinarme…cerciorarse de que nunca tome el título….a pesar que tantas veces he dejado en claro que no me interesa y usted muy bien lo sabe- afirmó- Nunca lo he querido…pero por supuesto, no solo es eso… ella me odia por ser su hijo bastardo, el indigno hijo de una Americana, el hijo que le recuerda que usted nunca la amo.

-¡No puede ser!- el desconcierto y la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro- Eso que me dices...No, ¡La Duquesa no pudo llegar a tanto!

-Su mujer siempre me ha profesado un verdadero odio, usted fue testigo muchas veces de eso, siempre me quiso fuera de esta casa, de su vida, de todo. Su odio ha sido tan grande y tan monstruoso que quiso hacerle daño a mi Esposa, Candy, sabiendo que ella es lo más importante en mi vida y que bien que las cosas no fueron muy lejos, porque le juro que de lo contrario por lo más sagrado que es mi hija, yo mismo habría acabado con su vida...aunque después pasara mis dias en prisión.

-¡Lo sé!...– Richard quería hacer gala de todo su autodominio, pero lejos de eso, estaba lidiando con sus demonios internos. La rabia que habia contenido habia salido a flote cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la gruesa madera que conformaba el marco de la enorme ventana haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara de la impresión de ver a su Padre de ese modo. Habían sido pocas veces que el Duque se mostraba tan descubierto cuando siempre el dominio de sus emociones daba la vista de un hombre duro y frio. Se dejó caer como el plomo sobre una silla. Con sus dos manos cubrió su rostro. Sus dedos en sus sienes apretaban ese lugar. Terry no sabía si proseguir. El Duque se incorporó inmediatamente como si el lugar le quemara el cuerpo. Terry seguía con su mirada cada paso dentro de la habitación-Yo he sido el culpable de todo esto, por permitir tanto...- La furiosa y dura mirada se habia transformado a una de dolor y de decepción-... no, no encuentro las palabras ni el modo de como remediar todo lo que te ha hecho Caroline...Jamás pensé que llegara tan lejos. Me siento tan mal.

-Padre...perdóneme pero hay algo más que debe saber sobre la Duquesa y el Conde...- recordó que Dalia le habia afirmado con toda certeza que la Duquesa y el Conde eran amantes que los unía el interés y la ambición. Un par de veces pudo verlos cuando se encerraban en el despacho y luego salian acomodándose sus ropas muy agitados. Richard hizo una mueca de repugnancia y asco porque sus hijos tuvieran una madre como ella y sin decir una palabra más se levantó ante la mirada de desconcierto de su hijo y salió de la habitación, su rostro apesadumbrado y confundido no permitió que su mente dilucidara el momento que subió a su auto como un autómata. El chofer se acercaba, pero con un gesto le indicó que no lo necesitaba. Condujo errante, le dolía tanto saber por todo lo que su hijo habia padecido así como enterarse de la recién conducta de la Duquesa, a la que siempre consideró una mujer intachable. Resultaba increíble e inaceptable en lo que la Duquesa se había convertido. En un ser tan despreciable, tan ruin, tan perverso. Más calmado y al caer la noche regresó al Castillo. Era muy tarde ya para viajar y no tenía la cabeza para enfrentarla en ese momento, además que seguramente no estaría en condiciones, así que la mañana siguiente después de obligarse a recuperar la cordura iria hasta Leicester a seguir cumpliendo con su obligación pese a todo. La mujer seguía siendo su Esposa.

Una vez en aquel lugar y al entrar acostumbró su vista por la poca iluminación. La habitación era fría y en esta se recuperaría tras una lucha de algunas horas en la sala de operaciones, pudo distinguir la cama y el bulto sobre ésta, fue acercándose poco a poco, lentamente hasta llegar al borde. No habia expresión alguna en el rostro de Caroline. Richard Granchester estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados y confusos, odio, desilusión, tristeza, ira y hasta un poco de lástima sintió al ver a esa mujer ahora convertida en un despojo humano, pero el recordar todo lo que su hijo vivió en sus manos deseaba con las suyas propias desaparecerla, hacerla añicos. Sentía asfixiarse allí dentro, y entonces retrocedió lentamente sobre sus pasos sin darle la espalda. Lo habia visto desde que entró en la habitación y también el repudio dibujado en el rostro del Duque. El ritmo de su respiración y el parpadeo constante le hizo notar que ella no dormía, así que se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-¡No es necesario que finja!... sé que usted me escucha, pero no será ahora que hablemos. No estamos en igual condición, así que será en otro momento- Caroline abrió su ojo que tenía descubierto. Richard pudo percibir la agonía a través de ellos.

Habría querido permanecer impasible -Richard, por favor necesito hablarle- todo lo que habia pensado minutos atrás desapareció.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?... ¿sobre todo lo que le hizo a mi hijo, Duquesa? ¿Sobre su plan para desaparecerlo?... sepa usted que lo sé todo…como usted y el Conde conspiraban para matarlo...¿Se da cuenta hasta donde fue capa de llegar por su ambición de poder?- le reprochaba con furia.

-No sé de que habla…su hijo miente porque me odia...

-No mienta más por favor...la policía sabe ahora quien es verdaderamente el Conde Frederick y ahora su complice...¿Sabe todo lo que eso significa?, esto nos estallará en la cara y no me importa si con eso he de hacer que usted pague por todo lo que hizo padecer a Terence, "mi hijo", mi sangre...-dijo con énfasis en la frase- aunque le cueste Señora.

-Yo solo acompanaba a ese viejo amigo nada más...yo...yo conocía a Frederick y...

-Ni siquiera en la situación que se encuentra hace que usted acepte sus errores...Su odio desmedido la cegó...es usted, tan despreciable que produce asco...lamento que mis hijos...- El Duque se sostenía de un barandal como si hacerlo le permitía al pedazo de metal no soltarlo y no expresar todo el desprecio que deseaba en sus palabras, aún así, se acercó - tendrá la atención que un "ser humano" requiere a pesar de todo, pero cuando salga de este hospital no quiero verla nunca más, ni siquiera su sombra...para mi usted ha dejado de existir y le informo que el Rey me ha dado el consentimiento para nuestro divorcio.

-¿Divorcio?...usted no puede hacer eso...yo no merezco ser tratada de esa manera...

-No pretenderá que continúe como si nada ha pasado... ¿Sabe que usted podría enfrentar cargos muy serios por atentar contra la vida de mi hijo? ya una vez le pasé por alto su osadía en perjudicarlo dañando a mi nuera, el Rey me ordenó muy a mi pesar no tomar cartas en el asunto...Duquesa, debe aceptarlo, Terence pertenece a la corona inglesa aunque él mismo lo niegue mil veces, donde quiera que esté no dejará de ser mi hijo, un Granchester toda su vida y si ahora su crimen ha recaído sobre el Conde, usted ha sido la artífice macabro de todo esto…así que, no me va a importar un escándalo si toda la sociedad se entera de sus malas acciones...No puedo permitir tal atrocidad y no hacer nada.

-¡Soy la madre de sus hijos…no puede!. Un escándalo los alcanzaría y los destrozaría ¿Será capaz de tanto?…usted no puede, no puede enviarme a prisión, no puede abandonarme….piense en ellos.

\- Usted fue capaz de mucho y no pensó entonces en nuestros hijos... cuando la ambición de poder llenaba sus sentidos. Cuando ha pisoteado mi apellido y se ha burlado de la dignidad de su familia... teniendo amoríos con el Conde.

-¿Qué…. Qué dice? ¿Amorios con el Conde?, No entiendo de qué habla...Eso no es verdad. Es una calumnia de su parte para justificarse ¿También eso le inventó su querido hijo, "El bastardo"?...eso es una mentira ...Frederick y yo solo éramos amigos…- afirmó.

-¡Callese de una vez! debería sentir al menos un minimo de verguenza...¿Pensó que no me daría cuenta que su querido "primo", no era más que su amante?¿Desde cuando Duquesa?, ¿desde cuando ustedes y él...?

-¡Me ofende en gran manera Richard!- le interrumpió- ya le he dicho que solo éramos buenos amigos, le acompañaba a un viaje que haría de imprevisto...nada más.

-¿Sin avisarle a sus hijos? ...eso es más evidencia...por favor no mienta más...No fueron muy discretos que digamos cuando usted llegaba a visitarle a su Castillo- comentó Richard lleno de furia y sus ojos reflejaban el desprecio por la Duquesa. Ella, aunque sentido vergüenza no podia ser notada por las vendas en su rostro que lo cubrían casi todo. Caroline no respondió y Richard dió la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Quiero pedirle un favor...-Su quebrada voz lo detuvo- No le diga a mis hijos que estoy aquí. Invénteles cualquier cosa, que estoy de viaje lo que sea que a usted se le ocurra, pero no quiero verlos.

\- Deje de cometer error tras error...Sabe que ellos son muy perceptibles, sobre todo Alan, sin embargo y por ahora, tampoco deseo darles ese dolor... no podré sostener por mucho tiempo su mentira y cuando llegue el momento, ellos sabrán lo que ha sucedido con usted….Espero que en unos dias usted actúe de la forma racional que se espera y quiera ver a sus hijos...con su permiso.

El Duque se retiró con mucha más furia. No quería estar más allí. Dispuso de todo para que fuera atendida, a pesar de todo era su deber velar por el bienestar de esa mala mujer que lo único que se merecia era pagar de igual manera por dañar la integridad de su hijo, pero las autoridades que tenían toda la investigación en conjunto con las autoridades Americanas y el nexo de la Duquesa y el Conde en cuanto al secuestro de Terence, habian hablado con Richard y apresarla hasta que ella estuviera recuperada totalmente. El Duque se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Había dejado pasar tantas cosas, que esta vez no sería de igual manera... era la vida de Terence la que estuvo en juego, la vida de su hijo más amado que de solo pensar que no lo hubiese vuelto a ver nunca más un escalofrio recorria sus entrañas.

 **al siguiente día...**

-¡Doctor!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?...- la mujer estaba en shock, horrorizada y no podía dar crédito al hecho que su pierna habia desaparecido. Con la anestesía no habia percibido el detalle -¡ No está mi pierna...!

-¡Lo siento Duquesa!, pero era imperante hacer algo con urgencia. Su pierna estaba destrozada y teníamos que amputarla...era imprescindible salvarle la vida debido a una gangrena.

-¡AHORA SERe UNA COJA INUTIL...CREO QUE HABRÍA HECHO MEJOR DEJÁNDOME MORIR….¡NO PUEDO ACEPTAR QUE MI PIERNA YA NO EXISTA!- gritó la histérica mujer

-Por favor...usted no sabe lo que dice...lo importante es que está viva...

-¿USTED NO ENTIENDE NADA VERDAD?, LA DUQUESA GRANCHESTER...¿VIVIR ASI?...- tuvieron que suministrarles calmantes. Su estado de ánimo decayó mucho más.

* * *

El frio de afuera no le importaba. Salió con rumbo a ese hermoso lugar pensando en que él pronto volvería. Tomando lugar en la banca dejó volar sus pensamientos, quizas llegarian hasta Inglaterra y él supiera que lo extrañaba tanto. Levantó su mirada al cielo, daba gracias a Dios por haber escuchado sus ruegos y que su amado estuviera bien. El cielo estaba tan hermoso y su mente se plagó ya no solo de pensamientos, si no de recuerdos, recuerdos que le hacían sentir calidez en su corazón. De nuevo la sonrisa se tatuaba en sus labios y su mirada brillaba con tanta intensidad. Candy sentía alivio y desde que escuchó su voz, esa voz que siempre la haría estremecer aún desde lejos, le agitaba cada fibra de su ser, lo amaba con todas sus entrañas, con toda su sangre y con cada latido de su corazón. Deseaba tanto que pudiera llegar a tiempo al nacimiento de su hijo y que pudieran estar juntos. sus amigos nunca la dejaron sola. Todos ellos fueron piezas importantes que no la dejaron caer. Candy era muy afortunada de contar con verdaderos amigos.

-Candy, no deberías estar mucho tiempo aquí...El jardin está muy fresco y puedes pescar un resfriado- dijo Patty que continuaba en la Residencia y que ahora que las buenas noticias llegaban, empezaría a solucionar sus cosas en Nueva york, quedarse en el nuevo trabajo que iniciaría en unos dias y buscar un lugar donde quedarse. Si todo resultaba bien estaría una buena temporada y luego vería la posibilidad de regresar a la Florida, a la casa de sus Padres. - ¡Vamos, Dorothy y yo hemos preparado chocolate caliente y unas galletas que te encantaran!...vamos, que harás que mi estadía quede entredicho. Si enfermas, ¿Qué pensara el Señor Ardlay y los demás?

-Patty, por favor no me trates como si fuese una niña, pero es solo que ha sido un día precioso ¿No te parece? ¡Mira el cielo que hermoso está!, nunca lo había visto así en mucho tiempo.

-Por supuesto que ha sido un maravilloso día, sobre todo porque tu corazón ha vuelto a sonreír y eso se lo debemos a alguien que por ahora no está y que no quiero que cuando este aquí te encuentre enferma…Asi que vamos de una vez y entremos a la Casa.

-¿Crees que Annie y Archie puedan venir?...ellos lo prometieron, pero es muy tarde ya y no creo que….

-Hola mis amigas preciosas…. ¿cómo están?- interrumpió una bella mujer de ojos azules seguida de un elegante hombre con un niño en sus brazos.

-¡Annie!- exclamo Candy levantándose con dificultad para ir a abrazarla, pero ya los abrazos eran casi imposibles. Rieron ante la incomodidad - pensé que no vendrían...Archie, hola primo querido y que hermoso está este hombrecito.

-Hola Candy... te veo más hermosa...y haz vuelto a sonreir, seguramente es el saber que Granchester pronto vendrá- comentó picaramente.

-Bueno, eh, sí -dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Por favor hermana no te averguences, lo amas tanto, es el padre de tus hijos que es normal que lo extrañes- los ojos de la rubia sonrieron - ¿ y tú Patty? ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntaron los Esposos Cornwell Britter.

-Muy bien Annie, Archie... esperando pronto las cosas se establezcan. Me ha dado tanta felicidad el haber compartido con Candy sus momentos dificiles y bueno, es hora que encamine mi vida.

-Yo te agradezco tanto Patty... ha sido una gran amiga- comentó Annie seguida de Candy

-Nunca tendré como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi, Patty amiga...de verdad.

-Por favor chicas, no ha sido nada...ha sido un placer inmenso, estar en esta etapa de sus vidas, ustedes son como mis hermanas y siempre estaré con ustedes cuando me necesiten, no lo olviden.

-Hola, hola ¿Cómo están mis hermosas y bellas damas?- Un alegre y guapo Albert llegaba con portafolio en manos muy elegantemente vestido. La visión de ese hombre le podía quitar la respiración a cualquier mujer. Albert Ardlay seguía siendo un hombre muy apuesto a sus treinta y tantos años, sus ojos del color del cielo en la tierna mañana eran hermosos y tenían un brillo especial. Quizás un negocio importante había sido efectuado y eso explicaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su bello rostro.

-¡Albert! qué maravilla….que bueno es tenerlos a todos aquí…

-Quise pasar a verte Candy. Hace unos instantes salí de una reuniónn de negocios y estoy agotado. ¿será posible que me des alojamiento?...mañana partiré a Chicago.

-No necesitas pedirlo Bert, sabes que siempre las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para todos ustedes, pero por ahora vamos, entremos que Patty y Dorothy han preparado chocolate y galletas- se encaminaron al interior Annie junto a Candy y tras ellas Archie, Patty, mientras que Albert cargaba al hijo de Archie. El rubio dejó que todos se adelantaran excepto Patty.

-¿Cómo has estado Patricia?...perdona, soy un maleducado

-Oh, no se preocupe Señor, entiendo, ha de ser la emoción de ver a Candy de muy buen ánimo y feliz…así es como siempre hemos querido verla...Ella está bien, no se preocupe.

-Sí, es verdad...eso fue seguramente...

-Yo estoy muy bien…y ahora que Candy estará mucho mejor debo retomar mi vida...sabe, pronto empezaré a trabajar en una revista, en el area de redacción.

-Eso suena interesante

-¡Lo es...! y bueno me encanta la idea- Patty observó como los musculos de Albert que antes se tensaban pasaban a una muestra de alvio en su rostro. Ella entendía que el Señor Albert se preocupaba por su bienestar como se tratase de una más en su familia. Siendo quien fue, el Tío de su amado Stear no es extraño que lo hiciera por quien hubiese sido su sobrina política.

-Yo quiero agradecerte de nuevo todo lo que has hecho por Candy, has sido una gran amiga y eso nunca lo olvidaré.

-Le he dicho que no ha sido nada…

-Patty, ahora que regrese Terry ¿Donde te alojarás?

-Candy me ofreció quedarme todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo le agradezco mucho, pero necesito tener mi propio espacio.

-¡Lo entiendo! y es normal. Yo, yo puedo ayudarte, claro si tú quieres.…puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites en mi mansión. Serás mi huésped, mientras…mientras buscas con tiempo un lugar adecuado.

-No…no Señor…eso sería demasiado. No quiero molestarle.

-No digas eso. Además es mientras tú quieras y encuentres un apartamento donde vivir...Yo, no siempre estoy en la Residencia de Nueva York asi, que estarías cómoda…además están los sirvientes….por favor acepta Patty, aceptalo como una ayuda de alguien que te aprecia, de un amigo- dijo y sus ojos brillaban.

Patty dió unos pasos- Lo voy a pensar...- y se disculpó con la excusa tonta que debía servir las bebidas como si eso requiriera un esfuerzo enorme- Esas dos pancitas no podrán, así que debo cuidarlas…con su permiso…-El observaba todos sus movimientos y no entendía qué es lo que le sucedía cada vez que ella estaba a su lado. ¿Será posible que Albert sienta cierta atracción hacia Patty y no se ha dado cuenta? se preguntaba si ella se sentía igual que él cada vez que estaba cerca, posiblemente sí, aludía el hecho a que Patricia se sentía intimidada a su presencia por ser el Magnate hombre de negocios de la Ciudad de Chicago pese a tantos años de conocerle. El podía ver su nerviosismo al tenerlo cerca mientras él escudriñaba cada aspecto de su bonito rostro, de ese rostro que le gustaba, Patricia O'Brian no era más aquella chiquilla. Ahora era una mujer que podía atraer la atención de cualquier hombre que la viera y parece que Albert Ardlay no era inmune. Todos ellos frente a la chimenea pasaron un momento ameno entre conversaciones, recuerdos del pasado.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

El sonido de instrumentos y material quirúrgico resonaba en sus oídos. Habían pasado 5 días. Las vendas en su rostro serían extraídas para valorar las heridas y volver a poner material nuevo para evitar posibles infecciones. El día anterior, Richard había llegado para informarle que sus hijos seguían preguntando por ella con insistencia y que no iba a seguir engañándolos, por más que quisiera sostener el invento de un viaje repentino no podía sostener más esa mentira enfrente de ellos,mucho menos de Alan quien cada vez que lo cuestionaba sabía que el muchacho no le creía nada y estaba seguro que ese viaje solo era una fachada para esconder lo que verdaderamente existía. Llegó con la esperanza de que permitiera que la visitaran sus hijos, con el argumento lógico que tarde o temprano se iban a enterar y se molestarían por excluirlos en algo tan importante para ellos. Mientras tanto, las investigaciones por parte de la policía Londinense habían terminado; todo lo encontrado fue prueba suficiente para determinar su complicidad, cuando realmente fue la que ideó el asunto. Todos los hombres del Castillo Leicester fueron apresados y el tipo que disparó a matar a Terence no le dió tiempo de huir, fue capturado y confesó. El hombre fue condenado. La presión sobre el hombre terminó que se suicidará en prisión. La Duquesa supo todo eso y sentía hundirse más en la desesperación. Los hombres atestiguaron todo lo que vieron con el motivo de que su estadía en ese lugar fuera lo menos posible - _En cuanto usted esté fuera de peligro y se decidan las autoridades competentes tendrá su primer enfrentamiento en la corte y la oportunidad de su defensa_ \- y además " _Puede que usted sea una noble, una Duquesa, pero ha cometido un delito y eso se paga en cualquier parte del mundo"…no sé qué trato tendrá usted Caroline y de todo corazón le digo, que nunca hubiera deseado que pasara por todo esto, quisiera poder detenerlo, pero su crimen debe pagarlo….Soy el Duque de Granchester, pero el Rey es la Ley y contra él no puedo. Realmente esto me duele, pero más me duelen mis hijos y por ellos, solo por ellos haré lo posible e imposible de detener cualquier escándalo a su alrededor. Todo se está llevando con discreción y...quizás algun día sepan lo que pasó". Ella le respondió con una pregunta casi suplicante: ¿No cree que es suficiente mantenerme alejada-_ Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse sin darle respuesta.

-¡Necesito un espejo!... ¡tráiganme un espejo inmediatamente!- exclamó con prepotencia.

-Por favor, no se altere…eso no le hará nada bien- dijo el médico quien no quería mostrarle su verdadera cara de preocupación. Evidentemente sabía lo que estaba por suceder.

-¿No me escucharon o tendré que repetirlo?... ¡Quiero un espejo inmediatamente! ¿o quieren que me levante a buscarlo yo?- el Doctor tuvo que aceptar volviendo su mirada a la enfermera. La mujer de blanco uniforme hurgaba en las gavetas del área de enfermería.

-¡Aqui está!, Sabía que aqui lo había dejado- dijo con voz triunfante misma que desapareció tras una mirada llena de incertidumbre y temor, lo que el espejo reflejara no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto. Al llegar frente a la Duquesa el espejo le fue arrebatado de sus manos. Por lo visto Caroline habia perdido hasta la compostura y educación de la que solía jactarse. Ante las miradas serenas del médico y la enfermera Caroline se vió frente al pequeño espejo. Fueron varios segundos que su mirada estuvo fija en el objeto, viendo el reflejo de su rostro, su corazón sintió un fuerte golpe al ver sus deformaciones dejada por las heridas profundas y muy graves que dejaron visibles rugosidades y verdugones. su rostro no habia sanado completamente y aunque lo hiciera, las cicatrices quedarían para toda la vida. Caroline llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y sus dedos sintieron la áspera piel, ella misma sintió asco y repugnancia y apartó su mano como si le quemara. Su rostro no era el mismo. Observandola el Doctor se atrevió a decir.

\- La cirugía plástica es una opción.

-¿Cirugía? No, no...

-Sí, se han hecho varios estudios y es una alternativa, sin embargo seré sincero...eso conlleva mucho tiempo y evaluaciones periódicas, hay que analizar el comportamiendo o evolución de su piel y quizás no quede como antes, por lo que es posible que se realicen varias intervenciones…si usted está dispuesta podemos estudiarlo y también….incluso…podría utilizar una prótesis en su pierna.

-¿Una prótesis? y...

-Sí, podemos empezar lo más pronto posible

-¡Basta!...no quiero nada….No he dicho que desee una prótesis ni mucho menos operaciones y operanciones que me lleven toda la vida en esto.

-Pero...

-¡Salgan de aquí…quiero estar sola!- salieron rápidamente ante los gritos de la Duquesa. El médico le solicitó a la enfermera que estuviera al pendiente una vez que le suminstraron calmantes. Luego de 10 minutos al verla dormida, le cubrió el rostro.

En su inconsciencia, Caroline sentía que su mundo se desvanecía ante ella y no podía recoger los pedazos esparcidos. Ya no podía ni seria la misma de antes. Vivir así no era su opción, sin una pierna sintiéndose atada a una silla de ruedas y ver su rostro. Recordó a sus hijos y lo que tenía que enfrentar entonces.

* * *

-Quiero saber la verdad…. ¿Dónde está mi madre?- Alan habia ido al castillo Manchester e indagar sobre su paradero, pero no obtuvo información alguna, solo lo mismo que su Padre le había dicho que la Duquesa habia salido de viaje.

-Ya lo sabes….está de viaje, no sé a que has ido a Manchester cuando te he dicho que tu Madre ha salido de viaje, ella me lo dijo para que les informara.

-Padre…con todo respeto, pero no creo nada, ¿Cómo es posible que usted no sepa donde fue?...Presiento que no es la verdad y que mi Madre no está en ningun viaje. El dia que la visité para decirle que Terence había vuelto, fue la última vez y la ví preocupada, me echó del castillo, estaba tan nerviosa que me dió mucho miedo, algo la atormentaba y quiero, necesito saber donde está y cómo está...

-¿Tú?,…. no te preocupes que averiguaré donde se encuentra y le pediré que se comunique contigo. Sabes bien que- El joven asintió un poco tranquilo. Luego de eso Richard fue al hotel de Eleonor para comentarle sobre la salud de su hijo y su pronto viaje a America para reunirse con su Familia.

* * *

Al dia siguiente de nuevo llegaba al hospital. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero firmes. La encontró serena, últimamente tenían que sedarla por sus arranques de histeria que resultaban contraproducentes puesto que terminaba arrancándose las vendas y cuyas heridas podían infectarse y no curarse nunca. Habia mucho silencio en la oscura habitación, observaba la gota lenta que caía dentro de la bolsa del tripie, se detuvo a observarla detenidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

-¡Alan!- exclamo sorprendido y preocupado al ver la mirada de su hijo en dirección a la cama donde yacía su madre- hijo…¿Que haces aqui?

-Lo sabía...¿Por qué no me dijo que mi Madre estaba aquí? ¿Por qué me ha mentido?- su pregunta estaba llena de reproches y de tristeza- Soy su hijo y tengo el derecho a saber lo que pasa con ella. Talvez a usted no le importe lo que yo sienta y piense, pues su vida a girado alrededor de mi hermano, ese maldito bastardo que acapara toda su atención- Richard quiso darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo, no era adecuado al ver el dolor en el rostro de su hijo.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

-¿No? y entonces, expliqueme por que no me ha dicho esto. ¿Por qué me ocultó que mi Madre estaba en un hospital?- El muchacho se acercó y vió que Caroline dormía -¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué tiene parte de su cara cubierta?

-Por favor...debes salir de aquí...vamos a la cafetería- Richard no quería que su hijo se diera cuenta de la situación real de Caroline, pues ella había dispuesto que no la viera así.

-No quiero separarme de ella...no puede obligarme a que la deje. Me ocultó esto, al menos permitame que esté a su lado.

-No ha sido mi decisión ocultarte la verdad…y por favor tranquilízate- salieron de la habitación-Tu Madre tiene sus razones para que ustedes no la vieran postrada en una cama de hospital...¡Lo siento! He sido yo quien ha insistido en que ustedes sepan lo que sucede. Casualmente venía de nuevo a decirle que tú has estado preguntando y que aceptara verte…pero ella se ha negado siempre.

-Pero, ¿Por qué, soy su hijo?

-¿No te das cuenta que el orgullo de tu madre sigue a flote?...Obviamente no quiere que la veas derrumbada. Solo puedo decirte que fue un accidente en la avioneta en que viajaría… necesitará mucho apoyo de ustedes...hijo yo lo lamento.

-¡Dios mio!...¿Volverá con nosotros?...ella debe volver al castillo para que sea cuidada…usted no puede dejar que vuelva a Manchester….ella nos necesita Padre...por favor perdonela...Ella sabe el error que cometió y nos ha dicho que le hacemos mucha falta.

-Lo siento... Ella no volverá...

-Pero…

-Hijo, en unos días saldrá de aquí y cuando eso pase volverá a Manchester, por supuesto que necesitara de cuidados y eso no le faltará…tendrá un médico y una enfermera que le asista de eso no debes preocuparte, algun día comprenderás todo esto….pero tu Madre no puede ni debe volver al Castillo. Si ustedes quieren mudarse con ella, lo aceptaré, eso no se los puedo negar.

* * *

Se despidió de su Padre con la promesa de que regresaría a visitarle tan pronto fuera posible con su esposa y sus hijos. Esa noticia levantó el semblante del viejo hombre. Terry hubiese querido permanecer más tiempo y apoyarle en todo lo que fuera posible, pero el Duque no se lo permitiría, además en America le esperaba su familia, su hijo que pronto nacería y que no quería por nada del mundo perderse ese acontecimiento importante. Una dia antes de la partida de Terry, el Duque visitó a Eleonor luego de que Caroline saliera del hospital, quería despedirse de ella y su corazón seguía sintiendo ese amor, tan arraigado cubierto como la maleza que cubre las flores más hermosas entre las piedras y las espinas. Una enorme tristeza y nostalgia se apoderó del Duque. Eleonor habría querido borrar de su rostro todo su dolor y su tristeza, pero Richard Granchester tenía que batallar con sus propios demonios y el asunto de la Duquesa era algo que solo él debía resolver.

* * *

Sobrevolaba los cielos. A sus pies los flamantes edificios eran pequeños puntos que se alejaban cada momento. En su corazón la ilusión volvía a renacer. Desde las alturas ya podía divisar la estatua de la libertad entre la bruma matinal y de nuevo el deseo de verla aumentaba los latidos de su corazon. Habían sido muchos meses que para él fueron como años extrañándola. Meses tortuosos, meses de dolor que ahora se veían bañados de alivio por volver a ver a la mujer que ama.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo Manchester la Duquesa se consumía en la desesperación. Había dado órdenes estrictas que por ningun motivo quería ver a sus hijos y que debían saber que era necesario que descansara mucho para recuperarse pronto.

* * *

Continuara….

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario.


	30. Chapter 30

by Angy Granchester

espero que les guste este Capitulo

* * *

Minutos atrás Candy estuvo con su pequeña hija en la habitación hasta que se durmió después de jugar entre sus incontables juguetitos que su Padre le regaló cuando se acercaba el cumplimiento de su primer añito. Ahora Victoria tenía un poco más de año y medio. Candy bajaba lentamente las escaleras que la llevara hasta la sala, mientras Patty y Dorothy se encontraban en la Cocina para luego reunirse y degustar de una buena taza de Té. Annie, deseaba quedarse con las chicas por más tiempo, pero comprendía que debía atender a su Familia, a su marido, las cosas no eran cuando jovencitas. Candy se acercó a la ventana que daba la visión al jardín, de pie allí sintió la brisa vespertina golpear su cara y sus rizos se movían lentamente por el viento. Entraba la Tarde, una muy hermosa que no quería perdérsela; un Sol resplandeciente y brillante cuyos reflejos dorados caían sobre su jardin, como si estrellas minúsculas llenaban todo el espacio. Las mariposas revolotear entre las flores bellas de su jardin buscando lo deseado, todas esas cosas que para muchos pasaba desapercibido y sin importancia para Candy disfrutar de cada día y vivir cada momento era maravilloso y llenaban de felicidad su corazón. Candy siempre sería así y eso es lo que la hacía ser especial y única que pese a todo luchaba siempre por mostrar una sonrisa aunque se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Sentaba en el mismo lugar observaba todo a su alrededor. Candy estaba hermosa y el color palo rosa de su bata de maternidad le caía en perfecto contraste con su blanca piel, sus zapatillas tenían el mismo color y sus cabellos sueltos se enredaban con el viento. Su mirada entonces se posó en la entrada como si una fuerza extraña llevara su vista hasta allí. El estuvo observándola casi desde que salió al jardin, quería llenar sus ojos con la visión de su Esposa, la más bella y hermosa para él. El portero lo había visto llegar y casi se ahoga con la taza de café que llevaba a su boca. Terry le pidió no decir nada y se había limitado a verla. Se levantó de inmediato, pero sus piernas perdieron la movilidad, quería correr y fundirse entre sus brazos. Fue él quien lo hizo, llegando hasta donde ella para abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Tenerla allí volvía a sentir que su corazón rebosaba de vida y el de ella se agitaba nuevamente. Candy no tenía palabras y aunque las tuviera fueron sellados por los labios de su Esposo. Era un beso desesperado, lleno de dolor, de desesperación, de ausencias y de vida después de tanto tiempo separados y en tales circunstancias.

-Candy….mi amor…

-Terry, al fin estás aquí...mi amor...mi amor, No sabes cuanto te extrañé, cuanto sufrí de saberte perdido. Sentía que me moría por no saber nada de tí, pero...¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?...no me ocultes nada por favor amor.

-Estoy bien amor...¡Te lo juro por nuestra hija!, que estoy bien.

-Todos los dias le pedía a Dios que te cuidara, que pudiera volver a verte.

-Yo añoraba éste momento ...No te imaginas cuantas veces lo anhelé pecosa- acunó el rostro de su Esposa para besar su blanca frente, sus ojos húmedos por sus lágrimas, hasta la última peca- ¡Estás hermosa Candy!- la admiraba totalmente de pies a cabeza y posó su mano en el vientre abultado de su Esposa, estaba radiante y feliz. Sus ojos brillaban de amor por ese hombre que le había entregado su vida y su alma.

-Terry…Terry….- sus sollozos se atoraban en su garganta - Terry, de verdad estas bien mi amor. Estás muy delgado y esas personas...

-¡No te preocupes amor!, me haré atender de un médico te lo prometo, pero ahora...¡Mirame!, estoy sano y salvo- la condujo hasta el lugar donde ella descansaba- No te voy a mentir Candy que pasé momentos muy dificiles, pecosa. Sí, es verdad que pasé dias muy terribles en los que pensé que iba a morir, pero ahora estoy aqui contigo mi amor y eso es lo que importa- dijo tomando sus manos - Cada dia pensaba en tí, cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo de mi vida y hacerlo me daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para soportar todo, todo. No podía darme por vencido, yo tenía que luchar por ustedes y aunque no lo creas, yo también tuve Angeles que me ayudaron.

-Terry...- le sonrió ampliamente

-Le pedí a Dios que me permitiera volver a verte y él se apiadó de mí y me escuchó, a pesar que no soy un devoto ferviente, él me escuchó. Supe que estuviste muy mal de salud y lamento tanto el no haber estado contigo.

-Sí, casi pierdo a nuestro bebé. No sé que habría pasado...pero gracias a Dios que pude librar ese mal momento mi amor.

La interrumpió furioso. Recordar los peligros de salud en que estuvo Candy le daba tanta ira que deseaba tener frente a él a ese par. Crispaba sus puños-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-¿Te das cuenta?…todo lo que hubiera sucedido por culpa de esa maldita mujer, me apartó de tu lado, me robó los momentos hermosos que pude pasar contigo durante tu embarazo, me arrebató...¡Maldición!, me arrebató parte de mi vida - sus puños dejaron de tensarse al sentir las manos calida y delicadas de su Esposa que los envolvían.

-Amor, amor...eso ya pasó...lo importante es que estás con vida y mirame, yo también estoy bien, por favor...no te pongas así- la voz de ella era tan dulce que refrescaba y aquietaba sus ímpetus.

-Es que eso no se lo puedo perdonar, nunca se lo perdonaré...Esa mujer fue tan cruel y siento que la odio mucho más que antes.

-¿Quién es esa mujer Terry...?

-La mujer de mi Padre...Ella ha sido la culpable de todo el horror que viví.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha sido posible eso?...y ¿Tu Padre?...Terry, ella fue...?

-Candy, es una historia larga y mi Padre ahora está enfrentando una penosa situación. Mis hermanos... pero no quiero ahondar en el asunto, siento mucho mi actitud, perdoname, ya me conoces…y te prometo que te contaré todo mi amor…sabrás todo, pero no quiero empañar la felicidad que me da volver a tu lado con historias oscuras.

-¡Esta bien! está bien...no insistiré, solo quiero que estés bien mi amor- dijo acariciando las mejillas de su Esposo- ya habrá el momento en que me cuentes todo eso. Deja de atormentarte por favor y pensemos en que pronto nacerá nuestro bebé.

-Nuestro bebe, Candy no sabes que feliz estoy de saber que de nuevo seré Padre, te amo, te amo tanto pecosa.

-Yo también te amo Terry, con todo mi corazón.

-¿Y mi niña, cómo está?...quiero verla, necesito ver a princesita.

-Victoria está creciendo Terry...tu hija te ha extrañado también, siempre me preguntaba por tí.

-¡Mi hijita!- el corazón se le encogió y más lágrimas inundaron sus profundas lagunas azules.

Dorothy y Patty habían visto toda la escena y decidieron observar de lejos el reencuentro de esos amantes Esposos. Era un momento íntimo de esos seres que se amaban con devoción.

Todos se reunieron para recibirlo y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Eleonor quien llegó después estaba tan feliz de volver a tener a su hijo, saberlo a salvo y con vida era algo que nunca dejaría de agradecer. Albert recibió con un fuerte abrazo a su gran amigo y esté le brindo su agradecimiento a todos por estar pendiente de su amada Esposa e hija.

* * *

Una semana pasó tan rápido como el viento y otra más. La noticia sobre su aparición llenaba las plana de los periódicos, una fotografía completa del Castaño, Terry había perdido un poco de peso y eso fue cuestionado por los curiosos sensacionalistas, pero Terry no dió muchos detalles en sus declaraciones del suceso. No sabía si las investigaciones de Londres llegarían hasta America, eso no lo quería averiguar y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Sin embargo no saldría más palabras de su boca pese a los bombardeos de preguntas morbidas de uno y otro reportero que quería dar la primera noticia. Cuando hubo regresado al Teatro, Robert lo recibió como un Padre recibe a un hijo. El Director estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo y fue recibido entre la algarabía de sus compañeros que le daban la bienvenida otros lo miraban siempre como un adversario, de eso Terry ya estaba acostumbrado y sin embargo también lo recibieron con agrado . Karen y Aurora lo llenaron de abrazos y besos, había regresado un gran amigo sano y salvo, sí, todos lo admiraban y le respetaban. Terry mostró una vez más su fortaleza y el poder que el amor tiene en las personas y su valentía en su enfrentamiento al pelear contra la misma muerte.

-Te agradezco sinceramente Karen, pero no debiste parar tu vida…seguramente Giovanni no ha de estar muy contento con tus decisiones...¡Posponer tu boda!

-¡Te equivocas!...él es un gran hombre y comprende el cariño que te tengo aunque vivamos peleando todo el tiempo, sabe que te aprecio profundamente- Comentó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y Dónde está ahora? No lo he visto en estos dias.

-Se fue a Italia…pero ahora que has vuelto hemos avanzado en los preparativos de la boda…sus padres vendrán porque es aquí donde quiero casarme entre todos mis queridos amigos.

-Asi que ha tomado posesión de la fortuna de sus Padres….entonces ahora es un hombre de negocios.

-Sí, ya ha definido que se hará cargo de los negocios Familiares. Es el único heredero y por seguir la trayectoria de sus Padres ha tomado las riendas. El Señor Zantinni le convenció después de todo, pero Giovanni ha dicho que aunque ahora sea un Empresario, no dejará el Teatro, que podemos continuar con lo que nos gusta en Italia.

-Wow... eso me parece muy bien, pero ahora te convertirás en una mujer muy importante por el lado de los negocios de tu futuro marido . ¡Me alegro mucho por ti Karen!

-Bueno sí, sabes que yo no tengo grandes fortunas, ni nada que aportar a éste matrimonio, pero eso no le ha importado a sus Padres ni mucho menos a Giovanni. Ellos me han aceptado tal como soy Terry, simplemente una actriz.

-No eres una simple actriz, eres de las mejores de esta Compañia, que no se te olvie y por supuesto que tienes mucho que aportar tonta...¿Acaso tu amor no es mucho más valioso?. Eso vale más que muchos millones. Te apuesto que Giovanni puede que se encuentre una mujer con mucho dinero, posición social envidiable, pero nunca lo amará como lo haces tú.

-Es verdad.

-¡Pobre Italiano!- Karen lo vió con desconcierto-No me malinterpretes…pero, aguantarte a ti es una labor titánica que creo que no muchos estarían dispuestos a soportar…sin embargo me alegro saber que Zantinni ha sido paciente y perseverante-dijo al tiempo que se retiraba

-¡lo mismo puedo decir!...- gritó con un dejo de molestia - ¡pobre Candy, tener que soportarte!

-Adios Karen, nos vemos pronto y cuidate por favor...Mañana retomaré los ensayos y no te enojes, solo estoy bromeando- ella le sonrió, no le importaba cuantas veces la molestara, le alegraba saber que su amigo estaba bien y era feliz.

* * *

Candy le esperaba ataviada con un hermoso vestido de maternidad de color purpura. Era la visión más hermosa que nunca se borraría de su mente. Ella estaba muy linda y todas esas emociones y deseos que ella le provocaba se despertaban en él. Por lo pronto volcaba todos sus cuidados para cuidarla, protegerla y estar al pendiente en todo lo que ella necesitaba. Se lo debía y lo disfrutaba a placer. El día del parto parece que estaba llegando, Candy se sentía muy cansada.

-¡Terry!...ha venido esta carta…es para ti…es del Duque- ella le extendió un sobre que tenía el emblema de los Granchester

-No pensé recibir tan pronto una carta de mi Padre…en realidad sí, pero si es algo urgente habría bastado una llamada suya...¿no lo crees?

-Entonces no es de urgencia. Han pasado un poco más de quince dias desde que volvimos de Inglaterra...tal vez sea solo para informarte de algún avance y que no necesita que vuelvas...una carta puede explicarte a detalle todo lo que en una llamada puede olvidarse.

-¡Tienes razón!- con sus largos dedos abría la carta y podía apreciar la caligrafía de su Padre tan perfecta y tan elegante. Candy se mantenía a la expectativa y observaba cada movimiento de su Esposo. Terry por su parte desde que empezó a leer las primeras líneas sintió un escozor en su corazón el saber que su Padre enfrentaba el dolor.

* * *

 **En Manchester dias atras**

Tres días después que la Duquesa había llegado a Manchester, la situación se tornaba hostil. El mal humor de la mujer y la actitud negativa de no ver a sus hijos ni que ellos la vieran. El médico era llamado cuando era necesario y debía estar dispuesto a Caroline cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, para eso la enfermera se encargaba de atenderla las 24 horas del dia y debía en todo momento informar de la salud de Caroline. Estebana se llamaba la mujer a sus cuidados, una mujer madura de unos 40 años, era quien la vigilaba todo el día y la Duquesa se estaba hartando de esa situación y terminaba corriéndola de la habitación cerrando con llave para que la mujer no volveria a ingresar, por lo que era necesario que hablara con el Duque ya que llevaba dos dias que no se estaba tomando los medicamento y no deseaba ser culpada de no atenderla como era debido.

Janice y Alan habían llegado tiempo después, pero en ningun momento la habian podido ver. Había indicaciones estrictas por su parte de no ingresar a su habitación que no intentaran abrir la puerta y que la dejaran en paz. Las insistencias habían sido en vano.

-Alan, ¿Crees que deberíamos continuar aquí?...Mamá no quiere vernos, es evidente que no le importamos.

-No digas eso…ella solo se siente indispuesta…no podemos irnos y dejarla sola…. ¿no has pensado en eso? ella nos necesita mucho.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos rechaza, por que no quiere que la veamos?, ni siquiera sabemos nada de lo que le pasó, ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle si ni desea que estemos aquí?...cualquier madre en su situación querría que sus hijos estuvieran a su lado apoyándole …sintiendo el amor que pudiésemos darle y nosotros….aquí seguimos sin obtener nada.

-Que poco conoces a nuestra Madre, ella...…ella siempre ha sido quien es…siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte...y...

-Entonces si es lo que dices, es claro que no nos necesita, será mejor que regresemos con nuestro Padre, por lo visto Mamá solo le importa ella misma.

-Es verdad que es poco cariñosa…pero eso no quiere decir que no nos quiera.

-No sé si tengas razón en lo que dices y es verdad, muchas personsa demuestran el amor de manera distinta, pero sigo pensando que el amor de una madre hacia un hijo es uno solo, sin variantes.

-Tampoco sé lo que tiene, cuando la ví en el hospital, no me permitieron estar en el lugar mucho tiempo. Mi Padre me sacó de inmediato, ella tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto y su rostro estaba cubierto de vendas. Siento que no es nada bueno y que eso es tan fuerte.

Al dia siguiente de esa conversación con Janice, su hermano volvió al Castillo Granchester. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con su Padre.

El Duque que se encontraba entre papeles y carpetas revisando documentos entre muchos pendientes. No podía llegar de otra forma cuando de su madre se trataba.

-¿A qué se debe tu entrada de ésta forma? dije que no quería ser interrumpido de ninguna manera- vociferó sin levantar su mirada de aquellos documentos.

-¿Por qué sigue castigando a mi Madre de esa manera?- Richard levantó su rostro y encontró un rostro surcado en lágrimas, lleno de reproches y de dolor- ¿No ha sido suficiente por todo lo que está pasando? por favor deje que vuelva a esta casa para que podamos estar con ella y cuidarla.

-Por favor siéntate…debemos hablar.

-¿No le importa lo que sucede con ella? ¿Todavía no le perdona lo que hizo con esa mujer?...eso ya pasó, ella cometió un error, pero a Candice no le sucedió nada.…deje que vuelva con nosotros- Richard sabía que Alan estaba al tanto de ese suceso, pero se sorprendió de que su hijo lo enfrentara y aceptara el error de su Madre-

-No puedo dejar que vuelva…no...

-No entiendo lo que ha pasado. Odio tanto no saberlo, pero lo que sea usted debería apoyarla…es su Esposa y es su deber defenderla.

-¡Espera!... ¿qué sabes tú….?

-Yo? no sé nada, solo que ese Conde la metió en problemas por el hecho de ser su amigo…ese hombre que….que dicen que secuestro a mi hermano, pero ella no es culpable de nada…ella solo...

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-¿Has estado hurgando entre mis cosas?- El muchacho le dio la espalda. Alan no era un niño, pero el Duque temía que todo lo que supiera le lastimara más. Se levantó de su escritorio y llego hasta su hijo que le había dado la espalda -Contéstame…. ¿qué sabes?..

Alan se giró para quedar justo frente a su Padre- Solo eso,…de todo lo que acusan al Conde y de cómo mi madre se ha vuelto involucrado en ese asunto, quieren conectarla con ese asunto ¿Acaso Terence la acusa? ¿Usted cree que ella tuvo que ver con todo eso?, no hay argumentos- dijo angustiado y en efecto toda la investigación y el nexo de la Duquesa estaba resguardado- Digame la verdad y deje de tratarme como un niño.

-Quiero tratarte como un hombre, pero lo que has hecho sin mi consentimiento buscando entre mis cosas, no es precisamente el comportamiento de un hombre…sin embargo creo que es momento de que enfrentes la realidad de las cosas….si dices que eres un hombre pues entonces espero que actúes como tal y ya luego si deseas seguir juzgándome de la manera que tú quieras puedes hacerlo…estás en tu derecho…- Esto que te voy a decir hubiese querido callarlo para siempre y que uestedes nunca lo supieran, no se merecen pasar por todo esto. No deseo que tus hermanos lo sepan, no por ahora…- Alan seguía expectante y el Duque no tenía retroceso debía proseguir- Sé que tu madre te hizo saber sobre el suceso con Candice que es verdad las cosas no trascendieron, pero fue un delito después de todo. Cometí el gran error de no tomar acciones más drásticas sobre el asunto y me limité callar a las autoridades bajo mis órdenes no debían hacer nada más que solo callar….no sacar a la luz la vergüenza en que la Duquesa me había llevado... De sobra sabes que ese fue el motivo de mandarla a Manchester, tenerla lejos de mí, no podía permitir tenerla bajo este techo después de lo que hizo, es tu Madre, pero actuó muy mal. En el Castillo de Manchester no le hizo falta nunca nada y seguía teniendo la vida tal cual en Granchester, con sus lujos y sus sirvientes a disposición. Así debió continuar ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?- el muchacho no respondió- Estoy al tanto de las diferencias entre tú y Terence y de la ambición que tu Madre ha puesto en tu corazón con respecto a ser el próximo Duque, las rencillas que tienes en contra tu hermano son sin fundamentos, también sabes que él mismo ha despreciado el Título. Sin embargo todo eso ha contribuido y ha alimentado el odio de Caroline sobre Terence, un odio desmedido que la condujo a hacer cosas que ni te podrías imaginar y quizás poco te importe lo que pasó a tu hermano…pero es mi hijo, es mi sangre y lo quiero, al igual que te quiero a tí. Quiero que comprendas que no te quiero menos que Terence, ustedes son mis hijos y los amo por igual, aunque no siempre sea el Padre cariñoso que se espera, pero los amo y lo que les pase me duele. Estoy seguro que la Duquesa los adora a ustedes y quizás por eso no desea que por ahora la vean enferma, quizás cuando esté mejor pida ella misma verlos, sobre todo a ti que has sido la razón para que luego siguiera cometiendo tantas cosas terribles- Allan se levantó de inmediato, las últimas palabras fueron un golpe.

-¿Qué cosas terribles?

–Tu madre, sí está envuelta en todo ese asunto. El Conde solo obedecía sus órdenes como si fuese un niño estúpido y todo…todo por dinero y poder. Supongo que ella le ofreció algo muy importante una vez tomaras el Ducado e hizo todo cuanto le ordenara.

-Y, ¿Qué se supone que eran esas órdenes?- El Duque dio una bocanada de aire y Alan tomó un sorbo de su copa que se habia servido anteriormente y que luego dejó junto al recipiente con líquido de color ámbar.

\- Secuestrar y….y luego matar a Terence- dijo aquello con esfuerzo, no era fácil confesar que la Duquesa, su madre había planeado matar a su hermano. Sabia del odio de su madre sobre su hermano. Lo que hizo con Candice, pero ¿matarlo?, eso no lo podía creer. Que su madre planeara todo aquello no era posible…

-¡Eso no es cierto!…mi madre no pudo hacer eso...ella no es una asesina, ¿cómo puede usted creer semejante atrocidad?...semejante calumnia en contra de una mujer que solo ha procurado el bienestar de su familia…ella no es capaz…

-No te voy a obligar a que lo creas, pero es así… las investigaciones allí están y cuando las quieras ver están dispuestas ¿Qué gano con decirte mentiras?...ahora sabes ¿Por qué no puedo tenerla bajo el mismo techo?…tu madre donde está allí se quedará. Atentó contra la vida de mi hijo, mandó hombres a hacer ese trabajo por supuesto y todos ellos han testificado a puerta cerrada por supuesto- Alan estaba desconcertado. Le costaba tanto creer en ello, pero de sobra sabía que su madre muchas veces le dijo que quitaría a Terence de su camino de cualquier manera

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora?... ¿Qué hará con mi madre? ¿Proseguirá en su contra? ¿La meterá en la cárcel? ella no va a soportar estar en prisión...no lo soportará...perdónela Padre, por favor hagalo por nosotros, no deje que mi Madre caiga en prisión.

Fue el turno del Duque servirse una copa del fuerte liquido- Estará muy bien atendida y no le faltara nada, pero a ésta casa ella no volverá nunca…- fue su única respuesta y Allan salió tras unos segundos de silencio.

Aprovechando su soledad. Se levantó de la cama con mucha dificultad y con la ayuda de las muletas. Sus brazos no tenían mucha fuerza, pero era capaz de llegar hasta el tocador. Desde que había llegado al Castillo no quiso verse frente al espejo. El miedo de ver su rostro desfigurada la embargaba de sentimientos encontrados, tristezas e ira. Al llegar frente al objeto el ojo descubierta miraba la figura completa de su incompleto cuerpo. La pierna ausente y ausente su raciocinio, poco a poco y con temblor en sus manos descubría su rostro. Cerró sus ojos, pero al sentirse totalmente descubierta se abrieron para encontrarse con la visión monstruosa de un rostro con deformidades; la frente tenia la cicatriz de una herida y sus mejillas aun no cicatrizaban, la piel en ese entorno era más suave que en otras partes de su cara y eso le llevaba tiempo en curarse, aparte de algunas quemaduras que sufrió en esa zona, eso solo le provoco miedo y asco. Por un momento su corazón dejaba de latir e inmediatamente volvió a cubrir su rostro para luego dirigirse hasta la mesita de noche y en las gavetas encontró lo buscaba. Estando en su cama se cubrió su cuerpo. Sentía desprecio por ella misma y a su mente vinieron el recuerdo de como ella se miraba antes, no era una mujer hermosa ni bella, pero al menos tenía un rostro que no provocaba lástima ni asco, llegaron tantos recuerdos; el dia que Richard la hizo su Esposa, la llegada de su hijo bastardo que odió desde el primer dia que supo de él y que todavía en su condición seguía odiando y maldiciendo por saberlo vivo, odiaba a esa mujer americana que nunca dejó de estar en la memoria y el corazón de su marido. Pensó en sus hijos y el dolor que sentirían al verla de esa manera, no podía permitirlo. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y desaparecían en la almohada. La silla de ruedas en donde pasaría su vida postrada le provocó más dolor. Ya no volvería a ser la misma mujer, la Duquesa de Granchester había desaparecido para siempre, de ella ya no quedaba nada. Con manos temblorosas introdujo sus dedos debajo del colchón para sacar el objeto que había guardado minutos y que ahora lo llevaba justo a su cuerpo en dirección a su corazón. De nuevo sus pensamientos, miles de recuerdos se aglutinaron en su mente, pensó en Terence y en esa mujer, los dos llenos de vida y su odio aumentó, el objeto puntiagudo, frio y brillante fue introducido con todas las fuerzas como si lo hacía en el cuerpo de ese bastardo y de esa mujer que odiaba tanto. Fue suficiente para acabar con su vida. Un corazón perforado, destrozado y desangrado, nadie, ningun Doctor podia ya salvarle la vida, la encontraron muerta luego de una hora en que su pulso había dejado de palpitar. Ese día parecía ser normal, pues ella habia vuelto a tomar sus medicamentos.

La Duquesa estaba muerta. Antes terminar el crudo invierno. Había escrito una nota que depositó en su tocador de tal manera pudiera ser observado en cuanto alguien entrara.

 _ **"No permitan que mis hijos me vean….quiero que me recuerden como era antes, por favor Richard cumple mi última palabra….y diles que los quiero mucho…. cuídalos...te quiero con todo mi corazon...Caroline, Duquesa de Granchester.**_

Fue cumplida y ninguno de sus hiijos la vió nunca, incluso el Duque jamás vió su rostro. Se quedaron con la imagen de quien fue la Duquesa, pero no comprendían por qué ella había tomado esa decisión excepto Allan que lo sabía todo. Terry lamentó mucho no haber estado con su Padre, pero el suceso tenía un poco más de una semana y el Duque le recalcó que no se preocupara que sus hermanos y él se encontraba bien. Eleonor recibió la noticia por su hijo, habría querido tener alas y volar hasta él, pero no era propio. Además si él no le escribió es por que se entiende la misma razón.

* * *

Un mes pasó y todo había vuelto a su normalidad. Terry con su vida en el Teatro y de nuevo era Padre de un hermoso niño al que nombraron Terence, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azulverdosos, identico a su Papá, con pequitas en su naricita. Era un niño hermoso y su Padre el más orgulloso del mundo. El dia en que llevaron a Candy al hospital no podía contener su felicidad y sus nervios, era obvio, la primera vez. Estaba lleno de emociones y no era para menos. Pensó en las palabras del Duque de querer un nieto y la Tía abuela estaba muy feliz de que todo hubiese salido bien. Albert les visitó muchas veces, realizaban reuniones familiares y pasaban momentos felices en Familia. La boda de Karen fue una boda muy linda y luego de ese dia, los nuevos esposos Zantinni Claise se marcharon a Italia a comenzar una nueva vida. Karen había encontrado la felicidad en un buen hombre que la adoraba y la respetaba y es que pese a ser una mujer extrovertida y todas esas cosas que suelen decir, era una mujer extraordinaria amorosa que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles, Karen es de esas personas que viven la vida dia a dia sin pensar en el mañana, vive el momento y da todo de sí a la persona que ama. Ella era la mujer perfecta y no se había equivocada en haberla escogido para su esposa. Bueno, realmente fue ella quien lo escogió ya que a Karen le llovían admiradores de todas las edades, viejos, no tan viejos y jovencitos que ansiaban aunque fuere una sola mirada de esa famosa y linda mujer de ojos almendrados.

* * *

Una tarde, él no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había sido incapaz de sostener lo que tanto su corazón quería gritar, pero no podía. Toda su vida fue un empedernido viajero, un trotamundos, amante de la naturaleza y la libertad, que ahora estuviera a cargo de los negocios y empresas de la Familia como el patriarca de los Ardlay era otra cosa, su esencia seguía siendo la misma de hace muchos años atrás, desde que hubo abandonado a todos los suyos por perseguir sus deseos de viajar por todo el mundo, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. No era de extrañarse que en ese momento anunciaría un viaje quien sabe a dónde, el afable Señor Albert, el hombre impredecible e impreciso. Después de la comida, ella se disculpó con la excusa de recorrer los jardines de la Residencia, pero en realidad quería estar sola, necesitaba respirar aire fresco. El trabajo le consumía mucho tiempo, pero ella estaba encantada con lo que hacía. Patty era una buena redactora, su pasión por la lectura le abrió una enorme puerta. Sin embargo no era el trabajo lo que la tenía así, si no el haber escuchado lo que no quería oir, sentía que le faltaba oxigeno después de aquellas palabras que sin saber por qué le estaban afectando demasiado. Ella no podía sentir eso ¿Por qué ponerse así si conocía que ese hombre y su estilo de vida difería a la suya?, pero ¿Acaso cuando uno se enamora, se ponen reglas de cómo debe ser la persona que el corazón elige?, si asi fuese uno eligiria siempre al perfecto y ni aún asi estariamos seguros de que lo sea ¡Es una locura!- pensó- mientras tanto él, salió tras sus pasos, esa fue su reacción después de pensarlo un poco. ¿A quién quería engañar más? estaba enamorado de Patricia hasta los huesos, sin nunca haberlo imaginado, sin nunca habérselo propuesto, ¿Cuándo sucedió? no se dió cuenta que poco a poco ella se fue introduciendo en su mente y en su corazón. La admiraba, pero no podía sentir nada más. Patricia era muy tímida, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Su carisma era único, sensible, amable y generosa. Su ayuda sincera y su forma de plantarse en la vida terminaron por asentar las bases de su oculto amor. Sin embargo había algo que no podía olvidar, estaba seguro que Patricia no lo miraba de la manera que la pensaba, jamás podría amarlo, esa era una razón más para irse, esperando con eso poner distancia y olvidarse de todo. Reconocía algo tan fuerte y contundente como su todavía existente amor por Alistear, estaba claro para él que Patty había dejado a su novio porque seguía amando a su sobrino, pues cuando estuvieron hablando de él durante la comida no dejó de observarla y en ese momento los ojos de Patty se humedecieron ante el recuerdo. Albert no estaba equivocado, por supuesto que Patty lo seguía amando. Recordar a Stear era algo que siempre haría y que se quedaría guardado en su corazón. Eso nadie lo cambiaría nunca, pero ese amor había cambiado a otra forma distinta, desde su noviazgo Patty se había dado la oportunidad de amar otra vez y así lo hizo, era una decisión de vida que se había propuesto y si cancelo su compromiso fue porque consideraba que no tenían los mismos intereses, no perseguían los mismos ideales, ese era su pensamiento y Patty era lo suficientemente madura para saber que así era. Su recuerdo por Stear estaba lleno de la más bella experiencia de haber conocido a un chico maravilloso que la amó siempre, hasta el último dia de su vida. Pensándola en medio de todo el horror que vivía en la guerra y en el mismo instante en que surcaba los caminos de la muerte, ese día en que el cielo se iluminó por la llegada de ese ser tan maravilloso y especial .

-Patricia…

-Señor Ardlay...

-Disculpa que interrumpa tus pensamientos, pero no ha sido mi intención que te sintieras mal y triste, abrir viejas heridas, debí suponer que te traería dolorosos recuerdos de mi Sobrino. He sido un tonto e inconsiente, por favor disculpame….

-Oh no, no tengo nada que disculparle, no se preocupe por eso, es decir, no le voy a negar que lo extraño y que siempre ocupará un lugar en mi corazón. Stear fue alguien muy especial en mi vida y nunca lo olvidaré, hace mucho que he aprendido a vivir con su recuerdo…pase momentos agradables a su lado y le he prometido que seré feliz Señor Ardlay. Estoy segura que desde donde se encuentre, nos ve y nos protege a todos los que lo amamos…así como Anthony protege desde el cielo a Candy.

-Mis sobrinos fueron chicos muy especiales. Los amé tanto, pero también me recriminaré por siempre el haberlos abandonado cuando me necesitaban…siempre procure huir de todo y de todos, hasta tú lo hiciste cuando dejé a Candy en el Magnolia sin mucha explicación… ¿Lo recuerdas?- se sonrojó.

-No,….Bueno, si, en ese momento cuestioné su forma de actuar, pero luego lo comprendí….por favor le pide que me disculpe….Usted sabe que quiero mucho a Candy y estuve muy enojada por su actitud, pero eso es pasado...y, digame si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Dejará los negocios de su Familia para siempre?...disculpe mi atrevimiento, se que siempre ha sido un viajero libre, pero ¿Algun dia volverá?

-No será por mucho tiempo..quizás solo sea un par de meses en los que ponga en orden mis ideas y mis sentimientos. De verdad que los necesito. Descansar de tanto ajetreo en el trabajo, firmar papeles, en fin. No te voy a negar que tengo dudas al respecto.

-¿Dudas? ¿De sus sentimientos?, ¿Me está diciendo que usted...?-Patty le vió fijamente a sus ojos.

-Sí, amo a alguien y la verdad que necesito poner un poco de distancia, ella no sabe lo que siento, quizás cuando vuelva...la haya olvidado.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta? Eso quiere decir que ahora huye, pero por no enfrentar sus sentimientos, eso lo convierte de nuevo en un cobarde Señor Albert...

-¡Patricia!

-Por favor disculpeme, disculpeme, pero no puedo entenderlo.. y perdóneme que me meta en lo que no me importa, es mejor que me retire..-Patty dió unos pasos.

-¡Espera!, No, no es así...tú, Patricia, es que yo no puedo.. no puedo seguir alimentando algo irreal. Yo, sí, tienes razón, soy un cobarde, no he reunido el valor para decirle lo que siento- Patricia seguía inamovible- pero es verdad, no puedo más con esto, estoy enamorado y me voy a volver loco, sí lo estoy, estoy enamorado...de tí Patricia, como un tonto, como un loco estúpido -Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Albert enamorado de ella? no salieron palabras de su boca- Sé que esto es una locura porque fuiste la novia de mi Sobrino y te llevo muchos años, jamás podrás verme de forma distinta, por eso me voy.

Días después Albert arreglaba todos los asuntos para poder viajar sin ningun problema. Archie y Georges se encargarían de todo.

* * *

Continuara….

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario.

Un solo capitulo y llegamos al final.


	31. Chapter 31

by Angy Granchester

 **Espero que les guste este Capitulo es el final y agradezco a aquellas personas que dejaron su pequeño comentario, opiniones por este fic. No soy buena escribiendo como mucha chicas, pero hago todo lo posible porque cada historia sea de su agrado. Entre muchos problemas que se suscitaron, bueno logré terminarlo y ya tengo en vista una nueva historia diferente, si Dios asi me lo llega a permitir.**

 **Mil gracias a todas y hasta pronto. Bendiciones a todos.**

* * *

Quizás debió dejar las cosas tal cual estaban y nunca haber confesado su amor. Pensó que fue muy impulsivo su actuar, puesto que no tuvo respuesta de parte de ella y eso le confirmó esas conclusiones; Patricia no le veía de la misma manera porque seguía idealizando un amor que nunca volverá. Albert se sentía como un tonto por sentir todas esas cosas a las cuales se había cerrado. Cuando es el corazón el que elige no puedes olvidar tan facilmente... Amaba a Patty, de eso estaba ahora totalmente seguro, seguro que ella, era la mujer que quería, no había otra en el mundo y se sentía fatal por haber abierto su corazón y no haber tenido una sola respuesta. Desde que le confesó sus sentimientos, Patricia tenía miedo, miedo de que su corazón explotara al sentir de nuevo el amor renacer en su pecho. No tuvo palabras para decirle que ella también lo había empezado a ver de distinta manera y que le dolía mucho saber la amarga noticia que se iba otra vez. No deseaba ser un impedimento en sus múltiples aventuras, en todo lo que tenía trazado en su ansiado viaje a quien sabe dónde. Eso no era todo, recordó que Albert mencionó dos razones que al parecer tenían mucho peso para él; haber sido novia de su Sobrino y los tantos años. Realmente esas razones no implicaban impedimento para quererse, los años no significaban nada cuando se tenía conocimiento de matrimonios de jovencitas con hombres mayores y el haber sido novia de su sobrino tampoco lo era; Patty había dejado claro que su amor por Stear se había convertido a un amor platónico que vivirá siempre en su corazón, el por su parte pensaba que había sido un error creer que amar a alguien no significaba terminar con su libertad y hacer las cosas que acostumbraba a hacer en su mundo, pues cuando se ama de verdad se aprende a compartir y hacerlos de ello uno solo, porque el amor los une, entonces ¿Qué hacía falta?, las cosas analizadas desde otra perspectiva no son tan difícil como lo piensan, en realidad no lo es. Patricia había aceptado la oferta de vivir mientras ubicaba un apartamento en la mansión de Albert y días después de haberle dicho que la quería, él le pidió que no se fuera, que eso no incurriera en un motivo para hacerlo, que su viaje estaba listo y que cuando ella decidiera irse sea porque ya había encontrado alojamiento en otro lugar. Sin embargo Patty no había pensado en hacerlo, no actuaría como una chiquilla tonta e inmadura yéndose porque un hombre le habia declarado su amor, bueno no era cualquier hombre y vivía en la casa de ese hombre, pero sí, luego de recibir su segundo sueldo en la Revista, pagaría la primera renta de un apartamento que ya tenía en vista.

De regreso a Chicago, se preparaba para su viaje.

-¿Asi que es en serio entonces todo el asunto de tu viaje Tío?- preguntó su sobrino al pedir acceso a su habitación y ver que Albert arreglaba algunas cosas en una maleta.

-Archie, ¿Desde cuándo no lo he sido tratándose de estos asuntos?, estoy cansado de las Empresas y necesito despejar mi mente. Ha sido mucho tiempo que no me tomo un merecido descanso y creo es tiempo de hacerlo, como lo dije días atrás en Nueva York, tú estás más que capacitado para tomar las riendas de los negocios, además no es que me esté yendo para siempre, volveré, por supuesto que volveré, de eso no te quepa la menor duda.

-¿Y a dónde iras?, sabes que la Tía abuela ha puesto el grito en el cielo por tu repentino viaje, dice que de nuevo te comportas como un irresponsable y que dejas todo tirado sin importarte nada.

-Sabes que la Tia Elroy siempre exagera en todo. No estoy dejando tirado nada y no soy un irresponsable...solo que necesito volver a vivir y no lo sé, no lo he determinado aún, y ¿tú que dices, sobre mi supuesta irresponsabilidad?

-Por supuesto que no es así….sabe que las Empresas quedan en buenas manos, pero por lo que veo, en realidad ella esperaba que asentaras tu vida y buscaras una Esposa. En realidad la Tia no quiere que te separes de ella. Dice que morirá sin ver nunca un heredero directo de los Ardlay, es decir un hijo de William Albert Ardlay. No sabes cuantas veces repitió lo mismo.

-¡La Tía Elroy nunca cambiara!, pero es otra cosa que me tiene cansado. Viajaré la próxima semana, pasare un par de dias en la mansión de Nueva York y me despediré de Candy y Terry y…. y desde luego de Patty.

-Pensé que no iba a aceptar tu propuesta, sabes que Patty es muy tímida y no le gusta causar molestias, pero que bien que te tomó la palabra.

-Pero pronto buscará un lugar, que no es necesario por supuesto, pero esta decidida y le entiendo...es decir, entiendo el querer su independencia y privacidad, así que te voy a pedir un favor….-dijo acomodando un libro en una de las maletas.

-¡Lo que tú digas!

-Creo que no debería pedirte esto, porque tú tienes tus asuntos, pero sé que aprecias a Patricia también y, bueno solo es que, la visites para saber cómo está y si necesita algo, ella, ella se ha portado incondicionalmente con Candy y es lo menos que podemos hacer por esa muchacha.

-No te preocupes Tío... lo haré, sin que tú me lo pidieras lo había pensado y no voy a esperar hasta que se haya ido de la mansión. Patty es como si fuera de nuestra familia y está sola en Nueva York. Ahora que lo mencionas, la he visto muy triste ultimamente, como muy pensativa...Quizás extrañe su casa, a sus padres, con eso que no siempre están con ella...la visitaré pronto con Annie para que se sienta animada y más cómoda- Albert sonrió ante el comentario de su sobrino.

* * *

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó al interponerse ante ella al salir del Teatro. Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos

-Pensé que todo estaba dicho Neal, no sé qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo….- arguyó viendo fijamente el hermoso arreglo- ¿Pretendes volver con tu jueguito ahora que Terry ha vuelto?... ¿Qué me vas a decir?. Supongo no ha de ser nada interesante y solo me estas quitando el tiempo... Oh, ya sé, que lo sientes tanto, que no fue tu intención y lamentas mucho todo Neal, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Además tu familia puede enterarse que has venido hasta el Teatro, la gente de tu ambiente social empezará a cuestionarse tu visita, ¿no crees que eso puede arruinar la reputación de tu honorable Familia Leagan?- habló con sorna-….No quiero saber nada de ti y por favor quítate de mi camino si no quieres que haga un escándalo que a ti eso no te conviene.

-Por favor dame solo unos minutos-Neal seguía de pie frente a Aurora-…solo será un momento te lo juro…vamos a la cafetería que está cerca….

-¿En la cafetería? no, he dicho que no y ¡Déjame en paz por favor Neal! ¿Es que no vas a entenderlo?

-¡Lo haré!, pero hasta que me escuches.

No tuvo más opción -¡Esta bien!…por lo visto no me dejarás tranquila…. solo espero que no me quites mucho tiempo, por favor.

Subieron al auto con rumbo al pequeño lugar que se apreciaba solitario. Era pasada las cinco de la tarde y podían conversar tranquilamente sentados en una mesa al final. Ella al lado de la ventana . Alguien se acercó para preguntarles que deseaban ordenar. El pidió un café y ella lo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme?...pronto se hará de noche y no quiero tener contratiempos para llegar a mi departamento.

-Te dejaré...

-Entonces habla de una vez

-…Aurora, entiendo tu actitud. Entiendo que estés molesta por todo lo que dije. De verdad que fuí un idiota, pero ahora estoy aquí porque….

-Porque seguramente te faltó restregarme en la cara tu compromiso ¿no es así?

-¿Compromiso?, pero, Quién, quien te dijo eso?- preguntó extrañado.

\- Tu hermanita se encargó de enviarme una carta con toda la información. Así que estás comprometido y no entiendo que haces aquí.

-No, Espera….yo no me he comprometido con nadie, al menos hasta donde manejo mi vida. Eliza te ha mentido Aurora y por lo visto sigue entrometiéndose en mi vida...por favor, debes creerme.

-¿Creerte?, por favor...Debí suponer que Neal Leagan el niño rico no se fijaría en alguien como yo...¿Has venido entonces a humillarme?...Muy bonitas rosas para tu novia por cierto- dijo molesta viendole el ramo en la mesa- se marchitaran mientras sigas aquí.

-Son para tí Aurora...Las compré para tí -Recuerdo tus palabras la última vez que nos vimos... me dijiste…que me querías… ¿es eso cierto?

-Neal, ¿Que importa ahora eso? si te quise o no te quise eso ya no importa….eso fue pasado y ¿sabes qué? esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido...¡Quiero irme!- Se incorporó dispuesta a largarse.

-No, no por favor ¡No te vayas!... solo escuchame, si después no deseas que vuelva a buscarte lo haré….no te preocupes- la muchacha había posado su mirada en otro punto y volvió a tomar asiento, no quería verlo a los ojos- Aurora, no he dejado de pensar en tí, yo, yo fui un estúpido por decir todas aquellas tonterías, es verdad algunas cosas, pero recapacité y me dí cuenta que con mi actitud alejo a las personas que me quieren, tú me quieres lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos...Por favor, Mirame- ella lo hizo - por mi maldita culpa te he perdido, pero estoy aquí, Neal Leagan difícilmente hace estas cosas, soy un hombre lleno de prejuicios, al cual le han enseñado toda la vida que la gente se valora por lo que posee materialmente y no es así. Tú te convertiste en alguien importante para mí y te quiero chiquilla, te quiero y sí, es verdad que en un tiempo estuve enamorado de Candy que ahora sé que solo fue un capricho , dije tantas estupideces, pero eso ya pasó, por favor si tú me das una oportunidad de amarte, de demostrarte que he cambiado. Yo te amo, lo comprendí muy tarde, pero tenía que decirlo si no, no iba a poder con esto- Ella tenía su mirada fija en los ojos de su interlocutor- ¿Dejaste de quererme?

-Neal, por lo que veo esa vez no escuchaste bien lo que dije...Yo "empezaba" a sentir cosas fuertes por tí y eso había sido bueno para olvidarte prontamente...Ya lo ves, asi sucedio y yo no sé cómo eras antes, no te conocí entonces y no puedo creer en el cambio que dices. Solo recuerdo a un hombre gentil, amable, que me hablaba de amor, que me decía que me amaba... luego me decepcionaste...Definitivamente, no puedo creerte.

-¡Tienes razón!, pero te hablo con el corazón, es así. No te voy a mentir...Dame una oportunidad y me enfrentaré a todos por este amor.

-¡No lo sé! pero, ¿Sabes que creo Neal?-suspiro- que es muy posible que me estés diciendo la verdad, que has cambiado y que me ames. Pero no me quedaré esperando a confirmarlo…así que Adiós Neal. Ojala que cuando vuelvas a enamorar a otra chica, le hables con sinceridad desde un inicio y no tengas que estar pidiendo disculpas y perdones, no tendrás que botar tu orgullo ni hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos a situaciones tan inverosímiles como ésta...

* * *

Elisa no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro. Parecía una fiera enjaulada. Sus padres le habían prohibido viajar a Nueva York, a ningun otro lado y le bloqueron dinero para que no pudiera hacerlo, ahora que estaba comprometida con el hijo del dueño de los astilleros del Sur de la florida, un hombre un par de años mayor que ella, buen mozo y muy rico. No podía, ¿Bajo qué pretexto le diría a su prometido que se iría a Nueva York y que no deseaba que él fuera?. Lo había conocido en una de sus fiestas de sociedad y ambos sintieron atracción, por lo que al momento de hablar con sus Padres las cosas fueron excelentes y entonces la cortejaba con frecuencia. Eliza había encontrado el hombre perfecto, un buen partido que sus padres querían y ella por supuesto, pero había algo que la pelirroja odiaba por mucho dinero de por medio que existiera y era el sentirse sometida por alguien. Asi que, debía pensar bien, muy bien las cosas, pues un matrimonio desde entrada en esas circunstancias no iría muy lejos o probablemente si, si su futuro esposo lograra controlar a la indomable fiera. Ella sería muy infeliz por su propia mano, pero ¿A quién le importa su destino?, si se casa o no es su problema. Sus Padres estaban felices, pero les movía el dinero que podían obtener en la unión de ese matrimonio.

* * *

Estaba a punto de empezar la obra en la que Terry ya había ensayado y puesto todo su empeño. Las entradas se habían agotado desde la misma semana de sus ventas y El Teatro estaba totalmente lleno. Ver de nuevo en escena a Terence Graham era algo que nadie podía ni quería perderse.

Robert que había visto al muchacho subir al último balcón donde siempre solía ir al inicio de una obra. Era su costumbre, pero el Director se acercó hasta él-¿Te encuentras bien Terry?- preguntó

-Un poco nervioso, pero es normal, supongo por el tiempo de no actuar. No, no sé cómo resultará todo, pero estoy bien...No debe preocuparse.

-Solo fueron unos meses hijo…concéntrate como siempre lo has hecho y da todo de tí, con gallardía, seguridad y orgullo como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Lo lograrás. Eres un profesional en esto y todo saldrá a la perfección. Entiendo por todo lo que pasaste, pero recuerda que la vida es un Teatro y todas esas vivencias nos sirven para ser mejores...Nunca lo olvides.

Se levantó inmeditamente ante la mirada fija del Director-¡No les defraudaré- dicho esto se dirigió junto a los demás al escuchar el último llamado para que los actores hicieran su aparición tras el telón.

La obra fue estupenda y como siempre Terence Graham se lució y se consagró una vez más como el mejor actor de la Compañía más importante de New York. Candy estaba tan feliz de ver a su Esposo ser el mismo de antes y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Terry fue ovacionado por un largo tiempo, las chicas admiradoras no paraban de tirar rosas, flores de todo tipo a sus pies tantas que en un momento formaron una alfombra por la que el Actor caminaba bajó su rostro y se inclinó rindiendo así un saludo lleno de agradecimiento a su público que lo aclamaba.

Eleonor y Candy le esperaban en su cuarto de cambio para darles las felicitaciones como se merecía en privado.

-¡Mi amor estuviste estupendo!- exclamó abrazándole y depositándo un beso leve en los labios de su Esposo.

-Hijo, ha sido maravilloso… jamás había visto una actuación tan limpia, tan perfecta y no es que las otras veces no lo fueran, pero ésta fue como la primera vez que te ví...Diste todo de tí y estuviste perfecto..

-Gracias Madre, gracias a Dios y a ustedes que han estado conmigo- dijo tomándolas hasta encerrarlas en uno solo abrazo- A mi Padre que amo.

-Hijo, te tenemos una sorpresa- Exclamó su madre llena de alegría.

-¿Una sorpresa?, sabes que odio las sorpresas Eleonor….Candy…

-Mi amor, no seas gruñón- dijo su mujer con una enorme sonrisa- Esta sorpresa seguro que te encantará

-Por lo visto se han aleado en mi contra para hacerme la vida imposible- dijo de forma actoral- he caído en las manos de mujeres sin escrúpulos ni conciencia.

-Buenas noches- se escuchó la gruesa voz a sus espaldas, mientras terminaba de remover el maquillaje de su rostro. El actor giró su rostro para ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Papá?... ¿tú?- Se acercó para expresarle un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor- Esto si que es una enorme y agradable sorpresa- El Duque había llegado el dia anterior para verlos. No sabía sobre la actuación de su hijo, pero Eleonor le invitó y por supuesto que su Padre estaba encantado - pensé que no te vería en mucho tiempo….lamento todo lo que ha sucedido, por mis hermanos, ellos, ¿Cómo están?…

-Hijo, lo sé, lo sé….tú tienes tu vida y yo por nada del mundo te sacaría de tus cosas por aquellos asuntos. Tus hermanos están bien. Mi pequeño quería verte, pero sus estudios no pueden descuidarse, sin embargo les he prometido que los traeré a América.

-¿Los traerá?

-Sí, ellos quieren conocer este maravilloso lugar

-De verdad?, eso sí es algo que no lo puedo creer. Ellos han crecido con una mala idea sobre este país.

\- Janice dice que debe tener muchas cosas impresionantes para que no te decidas regresar. Que debe ser un lugar muy bello que te ha tenido atado por muchos años- dijo esto viendo a la Madre de su hijo

-¿Janice dijo eso? Bueno vive mi familia, mi madre y por supuesto tengo mi trabajo….suficiente para estar aquí- las miradas entre Eleonor y el Duque eran como un relámpago y pasaban desapercibido para Candy y para Terry.

-Bien, también he venido porque quiero conocer a mi nieto. Siento tanta emoción por verlo, pero me temo que tendré que esperar, vamos a celebrar tu maravilloso trabajo….ya he hecho reservaciones en un restaurante que les encantará…. ¿Que les parece?

Salieron del teatro, Eleonor del brazo del Duque y Candy del brazo de su Esposo.

Pasaron una velada maravillosa. Richard disfrutó de la compañía de su hijo, su nuera y por supuesto de Eleonor a quien seguía amando, pero no era adecuado volver a hablarle de amor como lo hizo aquella vez, ahora que ante su viudez no había pasado el suficiente tiempo de la muerte de la Duquesa. Además habían muchas cosas que los separaba, pero que no eran imposibles de resolver, el amor existía y quizás algún día.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Yo...yo no me cansaré nunca de pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir…-Sé que no merezco siquiera una sola mirada tuya, pero… ¡me equivoqué!

-Eso habla muy bien de ti Richard, pero esto lo hemos hablado y ya te he expresado mis palabras, pese a todo no guardo ningún sentimiento adverso, no lo negare que en principio si, más cuando vi que Terence no era feliz a tu lado, Siempre quise preguntarte, ¿por qué te lo llevaste si lo ibas a abandonar?- El Duque bajo su rostro- Él fue quien pago el precio más alto a todo esto. Sin embargo me he ganado poco a poco su cariño

-Y lo has hecho bien...tu hijo te ama.

-¡Lo sé! y sabes que Terry no es de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero también te quiere. Te vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije antes…hace mucho que te perdoné Richard, por amor a mi hijo y porque tú no has sido el único culpable.

-Sigues siendo la hermosa mujer que conocí y no me refiero a lo físico. Eres una mujer extraordinaria que no supe valorar entonces- dicho esto con nostalgia sintió como si el suelo se hundía a sus pies mientras ella lo observaba fijamente- Yo tampoco soy de mucho expresar mis sentimientos Eleonor, pero te sigo queriendo como la primera vez.

-Por favor Richard no digas eso. Tú estas casado y no es propio.

-Ely, te diré algo que ni a Terence le he comunicado, pero me estoy divorciando de la Duquesa. Ahora mismo nos hemos separado y si tú….espérame Eleonor.

-No Richard, no quiero ser la causante del rompimiento de tu matrimonio. Un matrimonio que tú escogiste. ¿Qué dirán tus hijos? No, tú has perdido totalmente la cordura.

-Tú no serás la causante de nada si no ella misma. Además conoces los motivos de ese matrimonio.

-Sí, los conozco, pero fue algo que tú así quisiste Richard, así que por favor dejemos esta conversación. No tiene ningún sentido. Si ella no se comportara de la forma que dices, entonces ¿Qué harías?...No Richard no.

-No es así. Por favor escúchame.

-Será mejor que no insistas, si es que deseas seguir manteniendo una relación amistosa por nuestro hijo. Esta conversación se termina aquí.

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Fue una noche estupenda llena de sorpresas...Gracias Padre por estar presente.

* * *

Estaba sentado en uno de los restaurantes cerca del puerto esperando la llegada del barco que lo llevaría a Southampton. Luego Iría a Francia e Italia a visitar unos viejos amigos que le ayudaron en sus recorridos de antaño. Lo habia decidido. El frío estaba fuerte y faltaban pocos días para Navidad y habia decidido no pasarla en casa con sus Familiares, razón de más para que la Tía Elroy estuviese molesta con su querido y amado sobrino William. Georges le había llevado. Se despidió de sus amigos el dia anterior en que Candy organizó una reunión familiar, pero terminó antes de lo previsto, ya que Annie se sintió indispuesta. Esa misma noche tuvo a su bebe. Albert pudo conocer a su Sobrina Alys.

Recordó las palabras de Patty mientras meditaba en los acontecimientos recientes. Georges estaba allí sin decir una palabra, era obvio que su jefe estaba sumido en sus pensamientos peleando una batalla interna. Había mucha gente y el viento soplaba levemente.

Recordo la conversacion que tuvo con Patty:

 _-Gracias por haber tomado en cuenta mis palabras y permanecer en la mansión._

 _-Debería haberme ido Señor Ardlay, hacerlo es lo conveniente, porque siento que mi presencia lo ha confundido. Esa no fue mi intención en lo absoluto._

 _-No, no es así. No digas eso Patty…no ha sido desde tu presencia en este lugar. Esto...ni yo mismo sé exactamente cómo y cuando sucedió. Evidentemente que el corazón nos guarda muchas sorpresas. Es como un laberinto del cual no puedes salir facilmente._

 _-Quizás me he inmiscuido tanto y abusado de su hospitalidad que usted se ha confundido al verme de otra manera. No sabía nada de esto cuando acepté su propuesta...le juro que de lo contrario jamás lo habría hecho._

 _-Todo cuanto dije es verdad, yo...siento._

 _Ella le interrumpió- Cuando usted regrese no estaré más aquí, pero estaré en contacto siempre con los muchachos y quizás cuando vuelva a verlo haya puesto sus sentimientos donde corresponda._

 _-Pero,_

 _-¡No se preocupe!, estaré bien- dijo y sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz artificial que iluminaba su despacho._

 _\- Bien, entonces supongo que no hay más nada que decir, el dia de mañana partiré- ella asintió apartando su mirada y posarla en el estante de libros que llenaban aquel lugar. Se encamino unos pasos para tomar uno que estaba en el escritorio del Magnate, al parecer era su recién lectura. Abrió el libro en una hoja doblada y encontró una frase, Patty lo dejó inmediatamente como si le quemara las manos continuar._

 _-¡Le deseo buen viaje Señor Albert... Y graciaa por todo...con su permiso- La muchacha salió del lugar sin volver su mirada._

-William, el barco ha llegado..._fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

\- Georges…amigo mío, cuídate y por favor…. Estaré de nuevo en un par de meses. Espero entonces que las cosas hayan cambiado y por favor te recomiendo mi petición, sin que ella lo note- George era su amigo y aún más su confidente, solo él sabía lo que sentía por la muchacha O'Brien. Albert necesitaba contarlo, pero con Archie no pudo hacerlo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante su amor por Patricia, la que una vez fue la novia de su hermano fallecido-Archie también estará al tanto, dos personas y sobre todo hombres de confianza me harán irme tranquilo- Georges asintió.

-Descuide Señor. Váyase tranquilo que todo queda en buenas manos. El Señor Archie está capacitado y ha demostrado ser un buen Financiero- Georges presentía que la tristeza de su jefe lo llevaría quizás a tomarse más del tiempo estipulado, hasta lograr borrar cada vestigio de ese amor.

-Entonces Adiós Georges...hasta pronto.

* * *

Candy y Terry habían construido una hermosa Familia, sus dos hijos eran la mayor bendición que Dios les había regalado y Terry se sentía agradecido con Dios y con la vida por haberle permitido disfrutar de esos momentos maravillosos al lado de ella y de sus hermosos niños. Victoria en poco tiempo cumpliría los dos años y su hijo tenía unas pocas semanas.

La noche cayó y acostados conversaban sobre el pasado -¡Soy tan feliz mi amor….jamás pensé vivir todo esto a tu lado! Terry, ¿Quién pensaría que tú y yo estariamos juntos así?. ¿Te acuerdas de los dias en el Colegio de San Pablo?

-¡Cómo no acordarme! si fueron los dias más maravillosos que no pasaba en mucho tiempo entonces, por supuesto que recuerdo a una chica atolondrada corriendo como loca y caía sobre mí como un palo.

-¡Terry!

\- Candy, eso es lo que amé de ti…siempre y yo sí, siempre te imaginé conmigo. Desde que te conocí supe que te quería, no sé, algo dentro de mí, me lo hizo sentirlo. Sabes que muchas veces pensé que esas cosas no podían existir; querer a alguien desde que la conoces, pero ya sabes mi comportamiento. No era más que esconderme bajo la fachada de un Rebelde malcriado. Desde ese momento te amé Candy y cuando nos separamos por primera vez siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a encontrarte y ver con mis propios ojos que eras feliz, ese fue mi propósito siempre. Tras nuestra segunda separación, tampoco perdí las esperanzas de que al menos tú encontraras la felicidad, aunque en el fondo de mi ser añoraba que volvieras a mi vida y te quedaras en ella. ¿Ya ves? aunque no estabamos juntos siempre tuve la ilusión de tenerte conmigo aunque fuera solo un espejismo que alimentaba mi alma y tranquilizaba mi corazón. Aquella vez que te ví en aquel restaurante junto a Albert después de cuatro años me di cuenta que moriría en vida, sino es que ya lo estaba...Candy, nunca cambié mis sentimientos por tí, aquel primer beso quedó tatuado en mis labios y las veces que estuvimos juntos quedaban marcado en mi piel. No podía olvidar a la chica que amaba y que amé.

-Susanna estaba contigo y ella te necesitaba... Aún me cuesta creer que ella no esté.

-No voy a discutir eso ahora Pecosa. Es verdad, estaba conmigo, pero - pensó en lo que iba a decir- ...era como tener a nadie y yo, un autómata cumpliendo con mi deber.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Perdóname mi amor si hablo de esta manera, es la verdad, nunca fuí hipócrita con mis sentimientos, pero eso no quita mi agradecimiento. He vuelto a renacer ...pero olvidemos todo eso Candy, no tiene sentido recordar el pasado ni mucho menos recordarla.

-Tienes razón Terry pero, esos recuerdos nos ayudan a reconocer por todo lo que hemos pasado y que nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar… esos recuerdos del pasado nos deben dejar una lección importante y es confiar en nosotros mismos y luchar porque cada dia sea mejor que el de ayer y menos que el de mañana. Hemos crecido y madurado y ahora somos poseedores de una hermosa familia que debemos cuidar y procurar el bienestar de nuestros hijos.

-Nuestros hijos, que bien suena Señora Granchester…hijos de nuestro amor, sí, yo también soy feliz como nunca antes lo fuí en la vida y por favor, estemos toda la vida juntos siempre- besaba sus labios con tanto fervor mientras que ella se deshacía de amor por él. Acariciaba el rostro masculino delineando sus ojos y su boca.

-Te lo prometo Terry, juntos para siempre. Te amo tanto que no podré amar a nadie nunca más.

Con suaves dedos acariciaba el rostro de ella para volver a besar sus labios. Eran besos llenos de pasión y con ansias de una nueva entrega. Ella volvió a tocar las mejillas de su Esposo en caricias apenas perceptibles, con sus suaves y delicadas manos que él tomó para besarlas con devoción. Por varios segundos sus miradas quedaron enganchadas en una sutil muestra de deseo. Poco a poco fue quitando la prenda de dormir que ella aun poseía hasta dejarla totalmente al descubierto sobre su lecho. Se incorporó para hacer lo mismo con sus vestimentas, pero ella hizo lo mismo para pedirle hacerlo con sus manos. Esa petición le excitó desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Mientras lo hacía Terry no dejaba de acariciar sus brazos y su espalda. Era sensaciones tan deliciosas y cada roce despertaba aquello con tan solo verla desnuda frente a sus ojos. Terminó y ambos yacían completamente desnudos. Sus pechos al descubierto lo incitaban de inmediato a tomarlos entre sus manos para besarlos mientras entre las suyas los cabellos de su Esposo se enredaban. Eran muestras delicadas, besos y caricias que la llevaban a otra dimensión. Como amaba a ese hombre que con tan solo eso su piel despertaba entre los suaves y profundos toques. La dirigió de nuevo a la cama y colocándose junto a ella los besos continuaron. Ella acariciaba el pecho fuerte de su marido, ese pecho que con sus abrazos hacía sentirse tan protegida.

Se posó sobre su cuerpo, precisamente entre su intimidad para hacerla suya otra vez y esparcir todo lo que tenía contenido en su ser, con ímpetu, con toda la fuerza que su deseo le inyectaba.

-¡Te amo Candy!, te amo mi amor- exclamó entre jadeos y casi desfallecer. Ella por su parte observaba como su marido se retorcía de deseos al poseerla.

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry!...te amo, te amo.

-Eres solo mía. No me dejes nunca Candy….

-No, no mi amor- la sinfonía de amor entre dos personas que se aman en la oscuridad de la habitación como uno testigo de esa entrega. Palabras de amor hasta llegar al punto culminante- ¡Nunca me iré de tus brazos!

Fin

* * *

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario.

Prometo un Epilogo


	32. Epilogo

by Angy Granchester

* * *

Epilogo

Tres años pasaron. Se aproximaba la navidad de 1929. Casi un año atrás Janice se había casado con el marqués de Northampton y Allan estaba en planes próximos de hacer lo mismo con la hija del Conde de York. Habían tomado nuevo rumbos en sus vidas y Richard entonces volvió a insistir a Eleonor que se casaran ahora que tenía el permiso real de la corona británica y ella aceptó. La felicidad rodeaba a los Granchester, habían logrado estar juntos luego de tantas desaveniencias. El corazón de felicidad no cabía en el pecho de Richard, el tener de nuevo en su vida a Eleonor, era algo que siempre deseo. En principio la ex actriz se negaba a entrar en su vida, por sus hijos. No quería ser una intrusa ni mucho menos reemplazar a nadie. Dos meses atrás se realizó la boda del Duque y su madre y Terry por supuesto estaba contento, al fin la familia con la que siempre soñó se materializaba ante sus ojos. Al Duque poco le importaba si los demás hablaban de su nueva esposa que no pertenecia a la realeza, que no tenía titulo en fin, tenía el permiso del unico que le importaba, El Rey. Se sentía como un adolescente y sus hijos eran felices ver a su Padre que lo era. Un par de meses les llevó entender que su Padre merecía ser feliz y verlo sonreír hizo que poco a poco Eleonor se ganara el respeto de ellos. Lo logró, por el amor que sentía por Richard, el único amor de su vida. A raíz del matrimonio de sus Padres, Terry y su familia estaban en Escocia pasando unas hermosas vacaciones con sus hijos y dias después pasarían juntos la Navidad todos en familia, una verdadera familia. Una navidad más que Terry disfrutaría junto a ella, su amada esposa. Una navidad feliz, como nunca lo fue ni en su niñez ni en su adolescencia. Para Terry esa fecha no tenía ningún significado y cuando llegaba era tan doloroso que prefería encerrarse en las paredes de su habitación el Castillo o peor aún, solitario dentro del Colegio, recordando su pasado. Eso ya no importa, ahora es feliz, Terence Granchester es un hombre feliz desde que unió su vida a esa maravillosa mujer, Candy. Dios le dió una segunda oportunidad de vida y se prometía así mismo que cada día que trataría de ser una mejor persona, por ella, por sus hijos y por él mismo. Su corazón la eligió siempre aunque vivió años atado a otra mujer, supo que Candy sería con quien quisiera compartir su vida hasta el último dia de su existencia, desde entonces la amó en ese mismo instante cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, aún entre la bruma de una noche fría de invierno sus destinos quedaron escritos en sus corazones. La vida los había separado, pero el destino los volvió a reunir. Antes de viajar a Inglaterra preparaban la decoración de su árbol de Navidad en la villa. El trayecto de Escocia a Inglaterra en auto seria largo y lo harían dos días antes del 24 de Diciembre.

-Terry, ¡Qué hermoso te ha quedado todo! El árbol es inmenso y se ve maravilloso- dijo observando con toda plenitud el trabajo que su marido había realizado.

-Tengo a mi ayudante...- Victoria tenía ya cinco añitos-¡Mira a nuestra pequeña haciendo estragos- algunos adornos que Terry debía reponer habían sido dañados por la pequeña niña- ¿Y tú, cómo vas?

-Excelentemente mi amor. Estoy preparando una receta que me enseñó la hermana María y que quiero que tus padres la prueben…..a propósito, ha llamado para agradecer por los obsequios a los chicos del hogar, los niños están felices por todo.

\- ¡No ha sido nada Candy! ...y me alegro mucho que les hayan gustado. Los niños son la bendición más grande que pueda existir- comentó viendo que su hija quien le lanzaba una tierna mirada que lo derretía de amor. Era la quinta estrella que Vicky deshacia en sus intentos por colocarles el accesorio para su destino- Ellos merecen disfrutar de estos días y espero que todos puedan encontrar a buenas familias que los amen. Todos los niños del mundo deben ser felices y les brinden el amor que necesitan.

-Así será mi amor... ¡No te imaginas con cuanta alegría se espera un pequeño detalle! No importa si es chico o grande, si es caro o sencillo, lo importante es que existan personas que se acuerden que hay niños que necesitan cariño- habló con nostalgia recordando sus días en ese hermoso lugar, el mejor que pudo haber tenido en su niñez. Terry la observó con ternura y le brindó una tierna sonrisa

-¿Recuerdas tu pasado cierto?

-Fui feliz en ese lugar Terry...muy feliz.

-Lo sé y no se necesita saber mucho para que cualquier persona al tratar a esas excelentes damas se den cuenta que son grandiosas, personas llenas de bondad y de amor. Cada enseñanza de ellas se repite en el corazón de cada niño. Tú eres como ellas y por eso te amo tanto pecosa. Contigo aprendí tantas cosas...el Terry de hace muchos años no es el mismo de ahora.

-No, evidentemente hemos cambiado amor...no somos los mismos obviamente hemos madurado mucho...-el asintió- dime ¿Qué hace falta para ayudarte amor?

-No hace falta Candy... mañana terminaré, solo son algunos detalles, pero debo comprar más adornos- dijo viendo de nuevo a su hija que los veía detenidamente.

-¡Está bien!, entonces arreglaré a los niños….Vamos Victoria...

-¡Mami!...no, espera que temine con la estrellas... papi….ya no hay más estrellas- dijo la niña con tristeza

-Acabaste con todas mi amor….pero mañana compraré más, no te preocupes princesa. Ve con mami, luego subo para ayudarte amor.

-Lo olvidaba Terry….también Albert llamó para decir que pronto estarán todos aquí. Posiblemente antes de año nuevo.

-¿De verdad? …pues eso es una maravillosa noticia.

* * *

 **Años atrás**

 **Flash Back**

-William, el barco ha llegado...-fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

\- Georges…amigo mío, la hora ha llegado, por favor cuídate y…. Estaré de nuevo quizás en un par de meses. Espero entonces que las cosas hayan cambiado y por favor te recomiendo mi petición, sin que lo note- su amigo fiel y su confidente sabía lo que sentía por la muchacha O'Brien. Albert necesitaba contarlo, desahogar sus sentimientos y Georges era el indicado, con Archie no pudo hacerlo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante su amor por Patricia, la que una vez fue la novia de su hermano fallecido-Archie también estará al tanto, dos personas y sobre todo hombres de confianza me harán irme tranquilo- el hombre asintió.

-Descuide Señor. Que su viaje sea tranquilo, todo queda en buenas manos. El Señor Archie está capacitado y ha demostrado ser un buen Financiero- Georges presentía que la tristeza de su jefe lo llevaría quizás a tomarse más del tiempo que solía decir, hasta lograr borrar cada vestigio de lo que ahora sentía.

-Entonces Adiós...y hasta pronto.

El ruido del barco era casi ensordecedor, se encaminaron hasta el lugar que se visionaba una multitud que despedía a sus familiares, lágrimas, abrazos y besos. Buscaba a su alrededor pensando ilusamente que ella estaría allí al menos para verlo partir. Seguía viendo todo a su alrededor y al llegar a la escalera de embarque sus ojos se toparon con la visión de una mujer cuya mirada llena de tristeza observaba a todo lados, la mujer que le había robado el corazón y la vida. Albert pensó que posiblemente sus Padres la visitaban y esa podía ser la razón de su presencia, pero, ¿Demasiada coincidencia? no puede ser posible. Así que su mirada seguía clavada en ella cuando hicieron la llamada a todos los pasajeros para abordar. Fue en ese instante en que las miradas chocaron y ella se acercó hasta él.

-¿Patricia?... ¿Tú?...-preguntó viendo a su alrededor-¿Por qué has venido?

-Yo….Señor Albert...- la muchacha temblaba por los nervios que no la dejaban hablar. Las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta.

-Patty ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?..¿Sucedió algo con los chicos? ...por favor dime...- demandó colocado la maleta en piso.

.-No, no, es…... No, quiero decir. No ha pasado nada. Es, bueno soy yo...el problema soy yo.

-Me sigues confundiendo Patty...no te entiendo...¿Por qué dices eso?

-No sé si esto es correcto... no sé si el estar aquí sea lo correcto- dijo angustiada levantando su rostro para verlo de frente-No sé como empezar...

-Correcto o no estás aquí... Empieza desde el inicio y por favor deja de temblar...me temo que si no me dices nada no tendré el suficiente tiempo para escucharte.

-Es... bueno es usted…quiero decir que usted se va por la situación, por lo que me dijo, por mi actitud, por mi comportamiento, no es solo porque necesita un descanso, eso…. eso no requiere que se vaya tan lejos…..Señor Albert, yo me siento muy mal con todo esto...creo que...

-No tiene caso hablar de eso Patty- le interrumpió-….fuiste muy clara en todo y por favor no te sientas mal por todo lo que me dijiste… lo entiendo…fui yo el que se equivocó.

-¿Se equivocó?- preguntó llena de incertidumbre.

-Sí, debí prever la manera en que lo tomaría...¡Una locura!...el Tio enamorado de la novia de su sobrino...todo lo que te dije por favor olvidalo...seguramente eso pasará...quizás sea algo efimero en mí. Sin embargo y es la verdad que me gustas mucho, es lo que por ahora siento...pienso que nunca debí decirte algo que sabía te incomodaría, pero era algo que no podía seguir callando...por favor te pido me disculpes.

-Es que no lo entiende….por supuesto que no, que tonta soy...después de todo...Yo no quiero que usted se vaya así, pensando que he sido una tonta, huyendo de su mirada y de sus palabras...como una niña tonta...No quiero que se vaya y me olvide- lo dijo

-¿Qué has dicho?

se llevó sus manos al rostro llena de vergüenza-...No quiero perderlo- dijo en un hilo de voz-….no, si lo hace mi corazón quedará otra vez destrozado….porque.. también lo quiero mucho...pero tengo mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué Patty?

\- De todos, de lo que pensarán de nosotros, de mi….Sin embargo esto que llevo en el pecho sigue pesando tanto que no puedo ocultarlo más...

Estaba atónito y en la expectativa cuando de nuevo el ultimo llamado de abordaje- ¿Y qué es eso?- hubo un silencio de minutos - Por favor Patty, solo dilo, si has venido hasta aquí…. Dímelo…te juro que una sola palabra tuya y haré lo que tú quieras...si me pides que me quede dame una sola razón para que lo haga...dimelo por favor.

-¡Yo también lo quiero!- exclamó entre lágrimas- yo también lo amo...me enamoré de usted sin que lo pudiera imaginar, sin... sin que pudiera pensarlo... lo amo y no sé cuándo sucedió ni cómo, pero si no está, nada existe para mi... No pude detener esto, no, no pude, y no sé si está bien o mal- el nerviosismo que se acrecentaba la hacía presa.

-Patricia...escúchame, escúchame por favor y tranquilízate. No podemos hablar aquí. Por lo visto este viaje se cancela, pero vale la pena si lo que he escuchado es verdad- Albert tomó entonces su maleta que había dejado en el piso a la vez que apretó una de sus manos para retirarse del tumulto- es mejor irnos y conversar esto en un lugar adecuado…- ella asintió y la condujo a un lugar cercano al puerto, sencillo, pero confortable donde podían seguir con su conversación- Escúchame – le tomo de ambas manos- ¡No tienes que sentirte mal, ni avergonzarte por amar a alguien!…. no es malo que yo te quiera y que tú sientas lo mismo. No debes sentir ningun miedo Patricia. Sabes que en un principio pensé igual que tú y quise olvidarlo, no te imaginas las veces que quise hacer de lado este sentimiento irme y olvidar todo, pero cada vez que te miraba sentía que no podía, algo dentro de mi renacía y era feliz cada vez que podía verte, siempre ansiaba verte y me la pasaba pensando en tí cada momento. Cuando tenía que marcharme a Chicago, pensaba en la manera de que el tiempo corriera rapido y volver a verte. Muchas veces me recriminé y dije que estaba loco por permitir todo eso... pero comprendí que no es una locura tener el derecho de amar, nosotros tenemos derecho al amor, por eso te abrí mi corazón y te dije todo aquello. Necesitaba que al menos lo supiera. No podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia y traicionar a mi corazón. Nadie puede juzgarnos en lo absoluto porque no estamos cometiendo ningún pecado. Nadie puede condenarte a que sigas viviendo en el pasado…tú no puedes permitirlo Patty….tú estás viva y mereces vivir tu vida a plenitud. Estoy seguro que eso es lo que Stear querría para tí….te reitero mis palabras Patricia O'Brien…te amo, te amo muchachita….me enamoré de tí sin pensarlo ni quererlo, pero así es la vida y en el corazón no se puede mandar. De ser así habría sido tan fácil irme y olvidarte.

-Pero... ¿Y la Tía abuela?

-Si tú estás conmigo te juro que me enfrentaré a todo y a todos. Me enfrentaré a todos los que se pudieran interponer incluyendo a la Tía abuela si es posible, pero no será así, eso te lo puedo asegurar... ¿Estarás conmigo Patty? ¿Me amas lo suficiente para enfrentar la vida juntos y luchar por nuestro amor?- el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

-…Si...hasta el final. Estaré a su lado para luchar juntos por esto.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se hizo amplia y su corazón danzaba agitadamente. La mujer que amaba estaba allí ante él y juntos enfrentarían al mundo por realizar su amor-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra poder escucharte decir eso!, lo desee tantas veces, pero por favor... deja de llamarme Señor. Reconozco que te aventajo muchos años, pero...

-¡Eso no me importa!...- dijo bajando su mirada por corto momento-...Se…¡ Albert!...estaré contigo hasta el final y lucharé a tu lado para ser felices.

-Patty...yo te amo, nunca lo olvides…admite lo que sientas... no tengas vergüenza de decir que también me amas.

-No...- dicho esto, se acercó a ella para darle un beso fugaz en los labios pues el lugar no era adecuado para que ambos pudieran regalarse ese beso añorado, el beso deseado.

La condujo de nuevo a la Residencia y al siguiente dia viajó a Chicago para arreglar sus asuntos. Antes le solicito con el corazón en la mano y un beso en sus labios que le esperara.

-Señorita Patricia ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesita algo? el Señor William desea que usted se sienta bien.

Todavía recordaba la noche anterior en que se despidió de ella, cómo se sintió su corazón cuando en silencio lloraba de tristeza de saber que podía perderlo para siempre. Esa noche pensaba que si su amor era tan fuerte como le había confesado volvería a ella, que si realmente Albert sentía todo eso por ella, se quedaría y lucharía, pero ¿Cómo si ella le había cerrado todas las puertas?, ¿Debía entonces esperar que las cosas siguieran su curso y hacer la prueba? ¿Para qué si lo amaba también? ¿Qué ganaría con eso, sino días, meses o quizás, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más de soledad. ¿Por qué no reconocer y darse la oportunidad de amar y ser amada por un estupendo hombre como Albert? Patricia lo amaba y muchas veces lo imaginó besándola, pero terminaba echando a un lado esos pensamientos inadecuados que le quemaban las entrañas, negando toda posibilidad. Patty era una mujer, una mujer enamorada que había vuelto a abrir su corazón al amor con la persona menos pensada para ella. Eso no lo podía negar más, no, no más. Ella estaba viva y quería vivir ese amor. La mirada de la muchacha había recobrado el brillo. Eso es lo que seguramente su amado Alistear querría, que ella fuera feliz –No George, todo está bien, no se preocupe por favor….es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo un tanto apenada de que el fiel hombre estuviera al corriente de todo.

-No debe estarlo...confíe en el Señor William...él arreglará la situación ya lo verá...- ella le sonrió y el hombre devolvió el gesto- Bueno cualquier cosa no dude en informarlo a los sirvientes que ellos se comunicarán conmigo. Estaré en el consorcio a ver algunos asuntos pendientes que el Señor dejó en mis manos….hasta luego.

-Gracias Georges.

 **Fin Flash back**

Cuando Candy y Annie se enteraron por la propia Patty simplemente quedaron sorprendidas. Jamás pensaron que ellos pudieran haberse enamorado. No porque no fueran capaces de ser amados, si no por las reservas de Patty…. Albert igualmente y sobretodo tratándose de una situación delicada por lo que significó Stear. No era prudente que revelara a alguien, sea quien fuese, algo que pudiera ocasionarle incomodidad a Patty. Era comprensible la actitud de ambos hasta no poder más con el peso de su amor a cuestas cancelando Albert su viaje cuando ella lo fue a buscar. Candy supo luego que Albert viajaría a Chicago para hablar con la Tía abuela y después lo harían con los Señores O'Brien, aunque fuese mayor de edad debían saber lo que pasaba con su hija. Solo esperaba que la Señora Elroy no pusiese objeciones como era típico en ella a todo el que pretendiera a alguien de su familia. Sin embargo esto no detendría a Albert, con o sin su consentimiento, ellos estarían juntos. El amor siempre vencería sobre todo y todos. Como fue con Archie, como fue con ella y como estaba segura seria con su gran amigo y hermano. Terry al enterarse de las nuevas novedades estaba feliz por su amigo, pero no salía de su asombro el que Patricia, la gordita como el solía decirle en el pasado se hubiese enamorado del inefable Señor Albert y que su amigo menos de la introvertida Patricia O'Brien.

 **Mansión Ardlay en Chicago**

-¿Qué estás diciéndome? ¿Qué te has enamorado... de esa muchacha?- pregunto la anciana- ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible William? fue la novia de tu sobrino.

-¿No sé por qué lo toma de esa manera Tía Elroy? usted que siempre me recalca cuando formaré una familia...pues bien...deseo una familia con ella. Además usted lo ha dicho...Patty fue la novia de Stear, él ya no está y no lo olvido, pero ahora ella me ama a mí.

-No te hagas el tonto William ni quieras tomarme como tal. Tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero…¿Acaso piensas que voy a creer en ese tonto enamoramiento?... ¡Me parece increíble que tú lo creas!- comentó con sorna- aún recuerdo su dolor por la muerte de mi adorado niño y ella no lo superaba hasta el punto de querer hacer una tontería...¿Lo recuerdas?

-Eso es pasado Tía y por supuesto que lo recuerdo, pero las cosas han cambiado. ¿No cree que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad? Mire a Candy, también sufrió mucho por Anthony y ahora está con un hombre que la adora….Tía Elroy, Patricia es la mujer que quiero y sé lo mucho que amo a Stear, yo fui testigo tantas veces de ese amor entre ellos…y del sufrimiento por su partida, ella lo ha superado y también sé que me ama a mí. Tenemos el derecho de rehacer nuestras vidas. Queremos tratarnos y en un futuro no muy lejano casarnos.

-De eso no tengo dudas. Ella quiso mucho a mi niño, de eso no tengo dudas….es solo que...que deseo que seas feliz, que seas muy feliz cuando yo no esté con ustedes, cuando yo tenga que irme quiero hacerlo tranquila sabiendo que todos encontraron el camino adecuado o al menos emprendido el camino a su felicidad. Archie y Candy lo han logrado, ahora solo me quedas tú hijo…. no puedo oponerme a esta relación porque quiero tu felicidad y si ella lo es...¡Está bien!- exclamo poniéndose de pie- pero, dile a esa muchacha que quiero hablar con ella. Quiero tener una conversación franca y sincera.

-¡No es necesario! no es necesario aturdirla con preguntas…usted sabe que Patricia es muy tímida.

-Lo es…y no te preocupes…lo que pueda decir creo que no cambiaría nada en tu decisión ¿no es así? Total terminarías haciendo siempre lo que tú quieras y no es que quiera imponerte mi voluntad, no en lo absoluto, eres un hombre, pero te repito que solo quiero verte feliz, no tengo objeciones, pero sí necesito hablar unas cuantas cosas a quien será la futura Señora Ardlay, porque lo será….William no deberías esperar mucho tiempo, ella es joven todavía- dijo la dama quien fue capaz de lanzarla una tierna mirada que antes acostumbraba a ser dura y fría.

* * *

 **Inglaterra actualidad**

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Madre, Padre….hola Henry, hermano.

-Buenas noches hijos…pasen adelante por favor….- les recibieron con abrazos y su menor hermano le extendió un saludo.

-Bienvenido hermano

-¿Cómo están mis nietos?... Victoria, ¿y el pequeño Terence?

-Hola abuelito- respondió la niña muy vivaz dándole un abrazo al viejo hombre. El pequeño se acercó a su abuelo, tenía casi tres años y era una réplica de su hijo. Extendió sus bracitos para que el Duque lo cargara.

-¡Abuelito!

-Bueno hijos por favor pasemos al salón- a la distancia se encontraba Dalia quien aún trabajaba en el castillo como institutriz de Henry, Terry le saludo con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto. Ya tendría tiempo de presentarle a su Esposa- En unos momentos vendrán tus hermanos Terence….Henry

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado Allan, Padre?

-Sabes bien las influencias del pasado y cuando le comenté tu decisión simplemente dijo que estaba bien. Yo estoy tan feliz que hayas pensado mejor las cosas. Hijo tienes un gran futuro por delante y no dudo que lo sabrás manejar de la mejor manera posible, si no que excelente. Tienes el aplomo de los Granchester. Estoy seguro que harás un buen desempeño.

-Para eso falta mucho tiempo Padre….no hablemos de eso ahora….Estoy aquí por ahora y quizás en algún tiempo deje de actuar, pero seré participe en coadyuvar en esta Empresa, promoveré el desarrollo de esta profesión.

-¡Me parece excelente! Y ¿tú hija?

-Apoyaré a mi Esposo en todo lo que haga y donde vaya iré. Somos una familia y debo estar a su lado siempre.

-Muy bien dicho….la Esposa ha de estar donde este su marido- comentó la Rubia mayor.

Siguieron conversando y minutos después llegaron los hermanos de Terry con sus familias. Pasaron una noche agradable. Eleonor fue una muy buena anfitriona luciendo en toda la preparación.

* * *

 **Tiempo atrás en Nueva York**

El matrimonio se efectuó meses después que la Tía Elroy hubiese hablado con Albert y con Patty. La anciana quería saber que tan cierto era el amor de Patty por su sobrino. Podría ser solo un enamoramiento de muchacha y William se haya deslumbrado por su belleza y encantos de mujer. Después de la conversación La Tía Elroy quedó convencida, Patricia era muy sensible, noble y generosa y supo que fue lo que enamoró a su querido William. La belleza, su jovialidad claro está junto con sus virtudes aspectos que cuentan pero que no son tan importantes como lo es el amor sincero. No le dejó dudas, no tenía nada más que decir y solo les deseo la felicidad que se merecían. Neal se hizo cargo de algunas Empresas de su Padre y esto le favoreció mucho, puesto que su responsabilidad e independencia nadie podía meterse en su vida. Neal siguió insistiendo e insistiendo durante muchos meses para que Aurora le diera una nueva oportunidad. Sara por supuesto estaba en desacuerdo en que su hijo estuviera detrás de una chica como esa que aunque la conducta de Aurora nunca estuvo entredicho, para los Leagan era la peor mujer que su querido hijo podría tener. Siempre juzgaban a las personas sin concerlas, haciendo prejuicios sin fundamente. Aurora mientras tanto lo despreciaba, cosa contraria a lo que deseaba, pero debía darle una buena lección, hasta que llegó el dia en que lo aceptó de nuevo en su vida. Casi un año en que no desistió nunca. No se daba por vencido y luchó por ganarse de nuevo el amor y la confianza de la muchacha. Su amor era sincero y perseverante. Al poco tiempo también se casaron, pero decidieron por un tiempo disfrutar de su matrimonio y luego planearian si querian tener familia pronto. Eliza, bueno Eliza no se casó, vivía en constantes desacuerdos con su prometido hasta que un buen dia dio por terminado el compromiso y se largó de viaje por Europa, no sin antes enviarle una carta a su hermano, una carta donde le deseaba felicidad. Sus padres estaban muy enojados y su prometido mucho más aún. Albert era un hombre feliz y enamorado, tan enamorado como el primer dia. Realizó su viaje de descanso, pero ahora con la compañia de su Esposa. El saberse amado, lo hacía sentirse tan feliz como nunca lo fue. El matrimonio le acentó mucho, pues se había puesto muy pero mucho más hermosa con sus detalles maduros y en la intimidad, cada noche descubría el arte de amar en los brazos de ella y entonces volvía a vivir. En ese momento cuando todas sus inhibiciones desaparecían para complacer a su esposo borrando las verguenzas en el lecho. Albert era tan sensible y delicado que no pensaba en otra cosa más que hacer a ese hombre feliz. Tiempo después serían Padres de un hermoso niño al que llamaron Hans William Ardlay. Pero no todo siempre fue felicidad al año siguiente vivieron la triste tragedia de la muerte de la Tía abuela Elroy. No pudo más con sus neuralgias y una tarde sufrió un percance, un derrame cerebral que la llevó a la muerte. Todos estaban tristes por la partida de la anciana, pero sabían que se fue feliz porque todos sus sobrinos encontraron su camino y pudo conocer al menos un hijo de su amado William el que le robó aún más el corazón. La vieja mujer murió cuando el niño tenía casi un año y era como ver la viva imagen de Albert y a su amado Anthony.

La tristeza los invadió a todos. Candy nunca la olvidaría, la dura Tía Elroy se había ido para siempre, como su querido Anthony y su entrañable Stear, ellos ya no volverán nunca más. No volvería a escuchar la voz imperiosa de la Matriarca de los Ardlay. Mientras tanto, Eliza seguía ausente, nunca les escribió a sus Padres y estos no sabían cómo contactarla. No supo de la muerte de la Tía abuela y entonces, a su regreso se llevaría la sorpresa de su deceso.

Los meses pasaron y así el dolor aminoraba, pero no se olvidaba. La vida debía continuar y cada quien seguiría adelante con sus familias, luchar por mantenerse unidos como siempre lo quiso la Tía. Esa era la mejor manera de honrar su memoria.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

-¡Mi amor!, mi amor….todos están aquí….- gritaba Candy al ver a sus parientes.

-¿Cómo estás Candy?...mi pequeña Candy.

-¡Oh Albert, Patty!, qué alegría verlos….Annie, hermana, Archie querido...Qué felicidad tenerlos aquí

-Pero si han pasado solo dos meses Candy- comento Archie con su segundo hijo en brazos

-Para mí ha sido demasiado sin verlos…..Patty- abrazó a su amiga- una eternidad.

-Hola Candy...y ¿Dónde están tus hijos?- preguntó y en ese instante Victoria bajaba las escaleras con elegancia, parecía una princesita.

-¡Victoria!- Candy corrió hasta donde se encontraba la niña, nunca dejaría de temer que ella bajara las escaleras- y ¿Tú papá?...le he dicho que no debe dejarte sola.

-¡No seas exagerada Candy!...los escalones son anchos, de esa manera no sucederá nada.

-Se lo he dicho pero ella simplemente hace caso omiso….-dijo Terry apareciendo con su pequeño hijo, que lucía como todo un hombrecito elegante.

-¡Terry!...amigo… ¿Cómo estós hombre?- dijo acercándose a su amigo para extenderle un fraternal abrazo.

-Bien Albert, muy bien y ¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bastante cansado, pero con las inmensas ganas de verlos.

-¡Que hermoso estó tu hijo!...ha sido poco tiempo y veo que ha crecido mucho….ahora es mucho más parecido a ti, amigo. Hola Patty bienvenida.

-si, se parece tanto a su Padre- dijo extendiendo una mirada cálida a su esposo y una sonrisa llena de amor- y que hermosa es tu villa...me trae tantos recuerdo…..y no quiero ser indiscreta, pero ¿De verdad piensan quedarse en Inglaterra?

-Esos son nuestros planes a futuro- comento Terry

-Y el Teatro, ¿piensas abandonar la actuación?- pregunto Albert

-No, por ahora no, pero en un tiempo volveré a Inglaterra. Esta será nuestra casa, al menos es lo que he pensado….-dijo abrazando a su Esposa- falta mucho para eso, pero estoy considerando tomar el Ducado.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si amigo, muy en serio….pero como te repito no es ahora.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, pero ¿Qué te ha convencido?

-Bueno sabes que por mucho tiempo me rehusé, ni siquiera lo pensaba. Siempre he querido estar fuera de estas banalidades y ahora mis hijos, el hecho que lo tome no significan que mi familia o yo cambien. Siempre seré quien soy por donde vaya así como siempre seré Terence Granchester esté donde esté. Quiero tomar un nuevo giro en mi vida y ayudar en lo preciso, pero nunca dejaré el Teatro, igual en Inglaterra puedo seguir si no actuando al menos apoyando la actuación…tan solo la idea me fascina.

-¡Oye eso suena excelente!….siendo el Duque de Granchester impulsar el sueño de muchos prospectos, eso hablaría muy bien de ti.

-No lo haría por congraciarme con nadie…no me importa si hablan bien o mal de mi...tú sabes amigo que es lo que siempre me ha gustado, moriré amando el Teatro….pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo en Nueva York? ¿Tus negocios? ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Muy bien, Archie se ha encargado casi de todo, pero no lo he dejado solo…George, mi fiel amigo siempre está allí. Tengo tango que agradecerle a ese hombre. Después de la muerte de la Tía Elroy no he tenido cabeza para los negocios y ahora he querido venir a verles, estaremos por un mes en nuestra mansión de Escocia.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Candy- respondió Patty- será maravilloso volver a recordar nuestros viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Se imaginan chicas? – Fue el turno de Annie- ¿Recorrer aquellos lugares por donde solíamos pasear, cuando las vacaciones de verano? Aquellos días maravillosos.

-Recuerdo a tres chicas preciosas con sus sombrillas. Una de ellas me tenía hecho un tonto… la más hermosa, una rubia atolondrada de unos hermosos ojos verdes -comentó Terry con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Terry!- recibió un leve codazo de su Esposa

-Oye, mi esposa es la más bella- vocifero Archie defendiendo a Annie.

-¡Dejen de discutir eso!... ¡Mi querida Patty es la más hermosa de todas…que no se les olvide nunca-¡todos reían contentos y se propusieron pasar los días más hermosos de sus vidas. Juntos en familia. Pasaron dos días en la villa de los Granchester, los paseos a caballo, las salidas vespertinas por el rio, por todos esos lugares de antaño. Albert y Archie junto a sus esposas e hijos dispusieron ir a su mansión que no estaba muy lejos de la villa y prometieron devolverles la visita. Albert por su parte insistió en que la pasaran en su casa que era mucho más grande y amplia por los niños. Asi que lo harían dos días después.

-Mi amor…Candy, ven a dormir…mañana prepararemos lo necesario.

-¡Esta bien! la verdad es que me siento cansada- dejo a un lado su quehacer y se acurrucó al lado de su esposo. La noche estaba fría y lecho era cálido y confortable. El acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella posaba su mano izquierda sobre su pecho evocando los eventos pasados.

-¡Como ha pasado el tiempo!... mañana cumpliremos un año más de habernos conocido Terry.

-Sí, casi 17 añosn y cada dia le pido a Dios que me de muchos años más a tu lado. Ver crecer a nuestros hijos. Que encuentren su felicidad. Cuando eso suceda entonces podré estar tranquilo.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante mi amor. La familia es la empresa más importante y juntos lograremos que eso así sea.

-También deseo con toda mi alma que nunca me faltes Candy. Si un dia eso pasara, solo le pediré a Dios que me lleve contigo, porque entonces no sabría vivir sin ti.

-Por favor no digas eso….hace falta muchísimo tiempo Terry. Ahora nos espera una nueva vida….difícil pero la sabremos llevar con todo el empeño que se necesita futuro Señor Duque.

-Asi es Señora Duquesa.

-¡Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a ello!...ser la Duquesa de Granchester….es algo que jamás lo imaginé.

-Próximamente empezaré a prepararme. Te confieso algo Candy…. no sé qué pasara más adelante….mi padre dice que soy el adecuado para esto, pero aun no me siento tan convencido.

-Serás un buen Duque….viendo a Tu Padre es verte a ti….ustedes son tan parecidos y no me refiero a lo físico mi amor. Tú tienes el temperamento, la nobleza y la firmeza…lo serás…ya lo veras. Eres apasionado en tus decisiones, en todo lo que haces pones lo mejor de sí.

-Muy apasionado…eso sí…y ahora solo quiero una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amar a mi Esposa, tan solo amarte- los labios de Terry se apoderaron de los de Candy no permitiendo una respuesta. Fueron sellados con premura por los besos apasionados de su Esposo. Ambos entraron a la ducha, se dieron un baño entre caricias y besos. Salieron en cuanto el agua enfrió para terminar su tarea sobre el lecho. Los besos continuaron, las caricias se deslizaban en sus cuerpos, yacían desnudos y llenos de deseos. Él con sus dedos aprisionó sus cabellos dorados detrás de sus orejas para visualizar mejor el rostro de su amada, sus ojos y su perfecta boca, la que volvió a sellar con sus apurados besos. Los labios de Candy yacían hinchados y rojos por ser aprisionados. Su pecho blanco era invadido por las manos errantes de su marido que la estrujaba a placer queriendo fundirla a su cuerpo y su erección era tan visible como una espada brillante. La sometió a sus caricias demandantes y ella deliraba de placer en los brazos de su marido.

-¡Terry!...no puedo más- él sonrió ante su petición- no me tortures más por favor.

-Calma, yo tampoco puedo más- su carne se hundió en ella una y otra vez arrancándoles gemidos de placer, arrancándole su nombre dicho con un hilo de voz, apenas con la respiración.

-¡Terry!...¡Terry!...te amo

-Candy, mi amor….quiero escucharte una vez más….dilo otra vez….dime que me amas Candy.

-Te amo Terry….Te amo- sus palabras lo llenaron de excitación hasta explotar dentro de ella.

-Te amo Candy, te amo….-dijo viéndola a los ojos, retorciéndose de deseo por ella.

Volvió a América al Teatro después de las vacaciones en Escocia a principios de Enero de 1930 y meses después se despidió de todos incluso envió una carta a Karen comentándole las noticia y que algún dia pudieran volver a verse.

Pasaron un par de años más y con estos muchos cambios en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Candy y Terry no tuvieron más hijos. Sus dos amores tendrían todo el amor de sus Padres. Ellos harían todo lo posible para que sus hijos fueran felices. A su regreso empezaba a prepararse para tomar sus responsabilidades como el nuevo Duque de Granchester.

Albert y Patty tuvieron una hija, que llamaron Ross Mary, como la hermana de William Albert. Annie y Archie fueron padres de otro niño, el tercero, de más está mencionar que Archie el orgulloso Padre estaba muy feliz con su familia numerosa y recordó a la Tía abuela, de seguro también ella lo estaría. Neal y Aurora tendrían su primer hijo, después de tanto luchar hasta habían pensado en adoptar un niño del hogar de Pony, pero un buen dia Aurora le dió la gran noticia que serían Padres, pero la adopción se realizó al siguiente año, porque Aurora no pudo tener otro bebe. Eliza en nuevos planes de matrimonio. Esta vez su nuevo pretendiente Jacob Miller, los Miller de Atlanta una familia muy rica, pero muy superficial, a ver si esta vez su prometido resultaba ser manipulable. Eliza no contaba ya con sus buenos años de juventud, el tiempo pasa y debía pensar en serio las cosas o quedarse para siempre soltera que le iba muy bien.

Richard y Eleonor vivian siempre en el palacio, pero Terry al dedicarse a sus labores su padre descansaba y su esposa lo atendía. Ella siempre a su lado.

* * *

-Bienvenido ¿Cómo está mi Lord Duque de Granchester?

-Muy bien- se acercó hasta su bella esposa- estupendamente muy bien al tenerte de vuelta en mis brazos Pecosa, Duquesa de Granchester.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno solo me resta decirles que espero que les guste este cierre. No sé si he cubierto mis propias expectativas, pero he llegado al fin...les agradezco sus comentarios y proximamente una nueva historia en puerta...saludos y hasta pronto.


End file.
